Remember
by sian030
Summary: A modern story. Jack Thornton was deployed and injured in an explosion. He wakes up in a hospital to find that he has forgotten the last ten years of his life. The life he thought he had comes falling down around him. Will he be able to come to terms with this new one and the beautiful woman who is waiting for him to remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Jack opened his eyes. There was bright light around him and the sound of machines beeping in the background. He couldn't remember where he was. He felt stiff and sore. He lifted his hand and it slowly appeared in his vision. He could see the small tubes connected to his hand. He tried to lift his other arm but it took a moment to register that it was crossed in front of him. He looked down and saw it held in place by a white cast from his fingers up to the corner of his elbow _. Where am I? What happened to me?_ He shifted his body and wiggled his toes. He could see movement at the end of the bed where his toes were moving. _Good looks like they work._ His free hand moved over the rest of his chest and waist patting himself down, making sure he was all there. _Oh thank goodness! At least I can feel everything!_ He glanced around the room, but he appeared to be all alone. The bright light was shining in through a window. _Why am I all alone? Where is Rosie and Ma?_

* * *

Charlotte had raced to the hospital as soon as she heard. Her son, Jack, had been deployed overseas and had been injured in an explosion. No one knew the extent of the his injuries. Thankfully. they had flown him back to a hospital in the city. She was the closest relative, so she had gotten in her car immediately in the middle of the night and gone to find her son. Charlotte's daughter-in-law couldn't leave until first thing in the morning so at least Charlotte could get there first and let her know the extent of his injuries.

Charlotte had arrived to find Jack lying motionless, his arm in a cast and a few bruises fading but he looked like he was all in one piece. Dr Carter had followed her in to report on his injuries. She had said that he had a broken arm, a few broken ribs and a concussion. The biggest problem was that he had not regained consciousness yet. He had been heavily sedated for the trip home, so now they were just waiting for him to wake up.

Charlotte had texted everyone immediately to tell them that Jack looked okay and she would stay the night and let them know when he woke up. She fell asleep in the chair next to her son listening to his breathing and the rhythm of the machines.

Charlotte woke early and walked downstairs to find something to eat and a coffee. As she walked back in the room, she saw Jack's eyes open and he was looking around with a confused expression.

"Ma?"

"Hey honey. I'm so glad you're awake. You gave us all quite the scare." Charlotte came and sat down next to him, her hand patting his own hand on the bed.

"What happened?"

"They said that there was an explosion and you got thrown into a brick wall with force. You don't remember?"

"An explosion? Where was I?"

"In the middle east somewhere. I'm not sure of the exact details."

"I don't remember being away." Jack looked down at his arm.

"You've been deployed for about six months now. You were due home in another few weeks."

"Didn't I just get back?"

"Um .. no .. you haven't been deployed for a good couple of years, thankfully. I think Eve was a baby."

Jack looked at her puzzled.

"Who's Eve?"

Charlotte felt like she had been slapped across the face. He didn't remember Eve. She decided not to answer him. She didn't want to worry him.

"What do you remember last, son?"

"I'm not sure. It's all really fuzzy." Jack scrunched his face up like he used to do when he was concentrating really hard as a boy.

"Okay well maybe you just need to rest a bit and maybe try and think about it when you wakeup next time. I will try and get the doctor here." She patted his hand as she watched him rest back and relax a little.

"I'm glad you're here, Ma" Charlotte stood and brushed his hair back off his forehead. Normally he would have pushed her hand away embarrassed but this time he didn't bother. "Oh Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rosie?"

"Rosie?" Charlotte was surprised again.

"Yeah why isn't she here?"

"Oh, she's coming later. Just relax back and close your eyes."

Jack closed his eyes and she waited until his breathing slowed and became more regular.

Charlotte stood and went to the nurse's station. She found the friendly face behind the desk from the night before.

"Mrs Thornton? Is everything ok?"

"No. How soon can the doctor get here?"

"She should be down in another two hours. Is Sarg Thornton ok?"

"No, he's not."

Charlotte had pulled out her phone and called for backup. First, she had called Tom, Jack's younger brother. Charlotte explained that Jack needed a familiar face. Jack and Tom had a huge argument only a month before Jack was deployed and they had been at odds for a few weeks. Jack had managed to fix things between them when he left, but Charlotte sensed things were not back to normal. Even when Charlotte had called Tom last night he didn't seem to care. When he picked up the phone this time, he didn't even say hello before he continued the conversation from last night.

"He's not going to want to see me, Ma."

"I think you're wrong Tom. He's really confused. Your brother needs you here."

"Fine Ma, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Tom had agreed to be at the hospital within the hour. Charlotte sat there looking at her phone not knowing what to do now. She sent Rosie a quick text. She poked her head back into Jack's room and saw that he was awake again.

"Jack? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Rosie here yet?"

"Not yet. She should be here with Lee soon."

"Lee? Who's Lee?"

Charlotte was getting more concerned with Jack and what his questions were suggesting.

"Jack, I need you to think really hard and tell me everything you remember."

"Everything?"

"Yes. How old you are, who is your partner, where do you live, what did we do last Christmas?"

"They are really weird questions." Jack smirked at her.

"Humour an old lady."

"You're not that old."

"Jack …"

"Ok, um … my birthday is 4th October 1981 so that makes me 26 I think. I'm engaged to Rosie and I moved out of your place a little while ago, I think, into an apartment with Doug. As for Christmas, it would have been the usual with you, me and Tom right?"

Charlotte stared at her son in disbelief.

"Right?" he said again.

They were interrupted at that moment by the doctor.

"Sergeant Thornton. I'm Dr Carter."

"It's just Corporal" Jack corrected her.

The doctor was surprised and looked down at her notes.

"We have a bit of a problem, Dr Carter" Charlotte spoke up.

"Mrs Thornton, I presume."

"Yes." Charlotte paused. "It seems Jack has lost a few details about his life."

"Minor details?"

"Um … no. Pretty major ones."

Charlotte looked at Jack and saw the honest surprise on his face. _This is really bad,_ she thought.

"Maybe we should step outside for a moment."

"No! I'm right here! What have I forgotten?"

"What year is it Jack?" Charlotte asked him gently.

She watched as his eyes scrunched up again in concentration.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. Maybe 2008."

Charlotte watched as the Dr Carter's eyes widened.

"That is the problem" Charlotte said to her.

"Did I get that wrong? It could be 2009 I suppose. The details are a bit blurry." Jack smiled at her.

"No, honey. It will be okay. Right, doctor?"

"Yes, I'm going to have to call the neurologist."

"What? That sounds pretty extreme for getting the year a bit wrong." Jack laughed nervously and was trying to pull himself to a sitting position without much success.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but you've forgotten more than one or two years" Charlotte replied.

"How many?"

"Mrs Thornton. You need to be careful. He could go into shock" Dr Carter warned.

"Sure, but right now a very important person is on her way here and I don't think he remembers her" Charlotte whispered so that Jack couldn't hear.

Dr Carter nodded.

"Sargeant Thornton …" she began.

"Jack" he insisted.

"Jack, you did experience a knock to the head and a resulting concussion. It appears that you may have lost some long-term memories. Whether that is temporary or permanent, we obviously don't know just yet. I'm going to go contact the neurologist and see if they can come down and see you today."

Dr Carter then turned to Charlotte. "Go easy on him" she said resting her hand on Charlotte's arm gently before leaving the room.

"How bad is it Ma?"

"It seems that you may have forgotten the last … ten years" she said slowly.

"Ten years?! You're kidding? This is a joke right? Did Tom or Doug put you up to this?" Jack was smiling nervously.

"I'm afraid not, honey. It will be okay. I'm trying to get Tom and Rosie here. They can tell you for themselves."

"Trying? They don't want to come?"

Charlotte noticed that he hadn't lost his perception skills.

"Well, you were at odds with Tom for a bit and Rosie, well, she has her own life now."

"You mean we're not married?" Jack was watching his mother curiously.

"No, Jack. She married a man called Lee. Lovely man. You're really good friends with him actually."

"Does she have kids?"

"Yes, she has two boys about 7 and 5."

Jack just sat there staring at her, a state of shock evident in his expression.

"This is all so much to take in. I can't believe she married someone else! What happened?"

"It was a mutual breakup. You remained good friends" Charlotte didn't know whether to continue or not. She hoped that maybe talking about things would bring him memories back. " That's how you met Elizabeth" she added.

"Who is Elizabeth?"

He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. She could see it in his eyes.

Charlotte sighed. When she first saw her son in the hospital bed she had sighed with relief thinking he was okay. She was wrong. This was one of the hardest things she had to do.

"She's your wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Notes: Thank you so much to all the reviewers. I hope I don't disappoint you :)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Jack's mind was reeling. He couldn't make sense of anything.

"My wife? No, that's impossible. I'm engaged to Rosie."

"I'm sorry, honey. This is going to take a bit of time to get used to." Charlotte said, patting his arm.

Jack was quiet. Ten years of his life was gone. That was a lot of time to try and catch up on. His mind felt stretched already with the few things he had just found out.

"I need time to process all of this. I think I'm just going to have a rest now."

"Of course, son. I will leave you alone." Charlotte stood and made her way to the door. "I will be back in a little bit."

"Thanks, Ma."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stress if you can't remember. It will come back to you."

"How do you know that, Ma? What if it's all gone for good?"

"You couldn't forget Elizabeth forever. She's not an easy person to forget." Charlotte left.

Elizabeth. It meant nothing too him. It seemed to be a foreign word. Jack didn't associate anything with the name. _Would I know her when I see her? What if she turns out to be a person that I don't even like?_ Thoughts flew through his mind, jumbling around inside his head. He fell back to sleep.

* * *

Charlotte pulled out her phone sending Elizabeth a text.

 _Call me as soon as you get here. Need to talk._

As she sent the text, she looked up to see the elevator doors at the end of the corridor open and Tom walked out, heading towards her.

"Ma!" Tom called out. Her two sons were like chalk and cheese in many ways. Jack had dark hair, dark brown eyes and was tall while Tom had blonde hair, blue eyes and was much stockier. When they were growing up no one could ever tell they were brothers.

"Tom!" Charlotte reached for him, giving him a big hug. "So glad to see you, Tom!"

They were interrupted as Rosemary and Lee found them as well. Rosemary was always the life of any party and bounded up to Charlotte, giving her a big hug, a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks for coming Rosie. You too, Lee."

Lee stood back a little from the other two, not wanting to intrude.

"No problems" Lee said. "Is Elizabeth here yet?"

"No, she should be here any moment."

"So your text said that there was a big problem. How bad are his injuries?" Rosie was always quick to the point, no fussing around when she was in the room.

"Physically he seems fine. A broken arm is the worst of it."

"So …" Tom said trying to figure out what his mother was getting at.

"The problem is Jack's memory has been affected."

"Okay …" Tom was still prompting his mother.

Charlotte figured there was no point wasting time. They may as well find out now.

"He's forgotten the last ten years."

Charlotte watched as all three of their faces registered in shock. Tom and Lee's mouths both dropped open, but Rosie let out a small squeal before her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Oh no! You can't be serious Charlotte!" Rosemary squeaked at her.

"Unfortunately, I am. He thinks you're still his fiancé Rosie."

"Well that is a bit of a problem" Rosie said, motioning a hand between her and Lee.

"But that means … " Lee started but didn't want to finish off what he was thinking. He shook his head as if to clear the thought from his mind.

"Yes, Lee. He doesn't remember Elizabeth."

The full affect of the situation hit them now.

"No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening!" Rosie said loudly.

Lee fell backwards into a chair, still trying to process the news.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Rosie asked her.

"It was the first time he had woken up and yes. He thought it was 2008, you were his fiancé and he was living with Doug."

"Doug? When did he pass away? Was it 2009?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure but maybe. I think he and Elizabeth had been dating for a little while by then." Charlotte tried to remember when her son's best friend had passed away but she had blocked that period from her mind. Seeing Jack that upset had been devastating for everyone around him.

"Have you told Elizabeth?" Lee asked gently.

"No, I wasn't about to do it while she was driving. She should be here any moment. I thought it would be best if we were all here for her."

"She's going to be devastated."

"Hi everyone. How's Jack?" a voice sung out behind them. Elizabeth appeared walking along the corridor behind them. She was dressed casually in a summer sundress and sandals, her hair falling loose down her back.

Charlotte watched as her happy expression faltered upon seeing all of theirs.

"What's happened?" she stopped in front of them, anxiety written into her expression.

No one spoke. Tom and Rosie looked to Charlotte.

"Hi Lizzy, honey. Why don't you sit down next to Lee here for a minute?"

"Why? I really want to see Jack. You said he was okay and he was awake? What changed?" Elizabeth stood there unmoving.

"Beth. Come here and sit down." Lee motioned for her to come toward him.

Elizabeth and Lee were cousins and had grown up closely. Elizabeth looked at his expression and she knew that something wasn't right. Elizabeth took a seat next to him and he took her hand in his.

"Beth, it seems Jack's memory has been affected. He has forgotten a lot of details over the past few years."

"How many details?"

"We're not sure yet but possibly some big details. But we have to be optimistic and maybe seeing all of us will prompt his memory. You see, Beth, he didn't remember that he was married."

"No! Really?" Elizabeth pulled away from him and looked toward Charlotte and Rosie. "He doesn't remember getting married or anything after that?"

"It's a bit more than that, dear" Charlotte said softly, coming to sit on her other side. "It seems he might not remember you either."

Elizabeth sat there looking down at the floor. Then in one swift movement she stood up and before they could do anything, she walked straight into Jack's room without looking back.

* * *

Elizabeth had left home early that morning. She was feeling the happiest she had in the last week since they had first received news about her husband, Jack's, injuries. She was finally going to see him today and hopefully he would be coming home by the end of the week. They had just endured six months apart and although the news of his injuries had been hard to take, she was glad that this meant that his deployment would end a good two months early.

When she had arrived at the hospital though, her happiness had faded quickly upon seeing those three sad faces outside of Jack's room. Even though they had told her his memories were affected, she didn't want to believe it. She was seeing Jack for the first time in six months and she couldn't wait to feel his arms wrap around her and to breathe him in again. That was all she could think of. As soon as they finished talking, she quickly stood up, pushed open the door and walked into his room.

Jack was laying on his bed, eyes closed. His left arm was in a cast, but apart from that he looked like same old Jack. Her Jack.

Elizabeth went alongside his bed, just as Charlotte came in behind her. Jack's mother stayed at the side of the room, not saying anything. Elizabeth leant over and brushed the hair out of Jack's face. It had grown long while he was away, but it was just the length that she liked. His jaw was covered in what was more than a few days growth but she thought he looked more handsome than ever. Elizabeth put her hand into his uninjured one.

Jack moved under her fingers and she watched as he blinked and woke up. Jack glanced up at her. Normally she would have leant in and kissed his lips straight away but the conversation in the corridor was playing fresh in her mind.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he replied.

He stared at her without saying anything else.

"Do you remember my name, Jack?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"No." Jack spoke softly and Elizabeth knew his expression. He looked puzzled. He didn't recognise her. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth just nodded, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She pulled her hand back and after looking at him one more time she fled the room before the tears began to fall.

* * *

Jack felt a warmth in his hand before he began to wake. His opened to see a beautiful woman hovering over him. Her deep blue eyes were full of concern as she stood close to the side of his bed. She spoke as though she knew him but Jack was sure he had never seen her before. He would have remembered her.

"Do you remember my name, Jack?" she asked.

Jack racked his brain but he couldn't remember a thing. The only woman he remembered was Rosie. He felt like he had only seen her a few days ago.

"No. I'm sorry." Jack really was sorry that he did not know this woman.

 _Cut it out Jack. Ma said your married_. Jack lectured himself but as he watched the woman in front of him, her deep blue eyes moments ago turning into the blue grey colour of a stormy ocean, he realised who she must have been. She disappeared out of his room before he could respond.

"Elizabeth" Jack said, but only his mother heard. "That's her isn't it?"

Charlotte nodded and came closer to his bed.

"Do you remember her at all?"

"No. She is beautiful though."

"That she is."

"Ma, what am I going to do? I made her cry. I don't know how I can fix this if I can't remember anything."

"Tom and Rosie are here. Hang on a minute."

Charlotte went to the door and came back with his brother.

"Bro! How you feeling?"

"Tommy! Look at you! You look so different!"

"Yeah well we've all aged in ten years. Even you! Have you looked in the mirror yet? You might get a surprise with all that grey hair on your head."

Jack's hand automatically went to his hair, running through it. At least that felt the same.

"This is not the time to play tricks on him, Tom" Charlotte cut in giving his brother a stern look. "Jack your hair is fine. No gray – yet."

"I don't know how with all those girls!" Tommy said laughing.

Jack looked at him puzzled and he noticed Charlotte stare daggers at him.

"How about I go get Rosie too?"

Charlotte brought Rosie in and Jack was surprised at her appearance as well. Rosie had always been quite slender with long blonde hair. Now her hair was cut in a short bob and she was not quite as slim as Jack thought she was. It was all sinking in. Tom and Rosie looked quite different and now as he looked at his mother again, he finally noticed she too had aged quite a bit.

"Hi Jack. Your mother tells me you were in a bit of an accident." Rosie came over and patted his arm. Normally she would have kissed him and hugged him, but she hung back by his arm awkwardly.

"Yeah, I seem to have forgotten a few things."

"Yes, well I'm sure your mother told you, I'm married now. My husband is a close friend of yours. He's waiting outside too."

"Ma says you have a couple of kids?"

"Yes! Two boys and they are quite the handful!" Rosie spoke enthusiastically before growing a bit more sombre. "You don't remember Lee and the boys?"

"No. Sorry. I don't remember anything. Did I come to your wedding?"

"Oh yes! You were Lee's best man and Elizabeth was my maid of honour … although she only just made it through that night!" Rosie laughed, turning to Charlotte. "Do you remember that? The poor thing."

Charlotte smiled but Jack could tell there was more to this story.

"Why did she only just make it?" Jack asked.

"Well just because of her condition …" Rosie began but was silenced by Charlotte shaking her head.

Jack watched the two exchange a look.

"I think I best go wait outside." Rosie turned and walked out immediately.

"Ma, what is going on? What condition was she talking about? Why didn't you want her telling me?"

Charlotte looked at Tom who was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Jack you have missed a lot in the last ten years. The doctor told me we had to be careful not to shock you."

"What else could shock me? I already have a wife I don't remember. How much more can there be?"

Jack could see his mother hesitate.

"Tom, grab Elizabeth. I think she should be here for this."

Tom came back in holding Elizabeth's hand. Her eyes were bright red and puffy from crying. Elizabeth went to Charlotte's side, sliding into the chair next to her, but didn't say anything.

Charlotte continued.

"Jack, you have been married to Elizabeth for nine years. Rosie and Lee were married eight years ago. Elizabeth was nine months pregnant at their wedding. She only just made it through the ceremony because she went into labour that night."

Jack looked at the woman sitting next to his mother. He couldn't believe he was married to her. This was all so strange. Jack heard the rest of what his mother was saying.

"Wait … we have a child?" Jack asked, looking at Charlotte but his gaze fixing on Elizabeth.

"Yes, Halley is eight." Elizabeth answered, her voice broken and croaky.

"Really? I'm a father? How come I don't remember this? What does she look like?" Jack's questions came fast.

Elizabeth pulled her phone out of her pocket and Jack could see her scrolling. Elizabeth handed him the phone.

"Here she is."

Jack could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked at the little girl in the photo. She had dark hair like him and beautiful blue eyes like her mother. She had a big dimpled smile in the photo and a tooth or two missing.

"Halley" Jack said as he gazed at his daughter. He could see the similarity to him. He knew this was his daughter.

Jack handed the phone back. Elizabeth took it and scrolled again before handing it to him again.

"This is Gracie, she's six."

Jack looked at her surprised but looked down at the phone and saw a different little girl smiling back at him. She looked much more like her mother. Curly auburn hair ringed her face. She had bright blue eyes like her mother and sister and a cheeky smile.

Jack couldn't believe it. _Two daughters and a wife that I couldn't remember. How is this happening?_

Elizabeth had her phone back and scrolled again before handing it back.

"Here is Eve, she's three and a half."

Jack remembered his mother mentioning Eve yesterday. That's how she had known something wasn't right. He looked down at the photo of a little girl with light brown ringlets. She looked like a blend of both him and Elizabeth. Her eyes were green and she had Jack's dimples.

Jack sat there stunned, not sure what to say or do. Here was this beautiful woman beside his bed, the mother of his three daughters, and yet his mind was blank. He couldn't remember any of them.

As Elizabeth took her phone back, Jack was immediately worried that they had more than three children. As his wife handed the phone back to him, he saw a photo of the five of them together. The three girls were standing at the front, hand-in-hand, while Jack and Elizabeth stood behind them. Jack had his arms wrapped firmly around Elizabeth's waist as she leant back into him. They all looked so happy. Jack looked at himself. He looked older and different but there was something else about it. He had never seen himself look that happy either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Elizabeth had been warned that Jack had lost his memory but she couldn't believe that he would have forgotten her. Sitting in his room when he woke up, his blank eyes looking at her, was haunting. Jack had promised that he would come back to her and their girls, but now it seemed an empty shell was all that remained. Their life together had been wiped away in an instant.

As she sat there, showing her husband photos of their daughters the reality of the situation was beginning to overwhelm her. His initial surprise at finding out he had a daughter, and each subsequent look of surprise as she showed him the other photos was hurting her more than he realised. He was their hero in so many ways. Jack was a wonderful, devoted father and the girls had really struggled with his absence these last six months.

When Elizabeth had heard about Jack's accident she had kept it to herself, not feeling the need to worry them. Even this morning when she had dropped them off at her sisters house, she hadn't mentioned who she was going to visit. Now as she thought about seeing them later, how could she ever explain this situation to them. _Sorry girls, Daddy has forgotten us. How was he ever going to come home to them if he didn't even know who they were?_

As Elizabeth showed Jack the final picture of them as a family, she saw him staring at himself. That was one of the last photos they had together, taken prior to his deployment.

Jack looked up at her.

"We look really happy" he said.

Elizabeth nodded. "We were. That was just before you left."

She found herself looking down at her hands. She couldn't look at him. Normally this would have been when he reached for her, tipping her chin to make her look at him. This time he didn't touch her. They were like two strangers again. Elizabeth felt so lonely.

She stood up suddenly.

"I have to go" she announced before moving quickly to the door.

Charlotte stood. "Lizzy wait."

Elizabeth couldn't turn around. She couldn't look at Jack and she knew she would if she turned around.

Charlotte came up behind her. "He just needs time" she whispered. "He will come back to us."

"I'm not so sure" she whispered back and left the room.

Rosie, Lee and Tom were still outside waiting. Lee immediately came toward her wrapping her in a big hug. Elizabeth broke down in his arms. They didn't say anything, they all knew. Jack had forgotten the four most important people in his life.

* * *

Jack watched from his bed as Elizabeth walked out the door and was hugged by an unfamiliar man. After seeing that photo of himself minutes ago with his arms wrapped protectively around her, it was as if the protective instinct had been reignited inside him.

"Who is that man?" Jack nodded toward the door.

"Who?" Charlotte asked following his gaze.

"Hugging my wife."

"That's Lee. Rosie's husband."

"They seem too close."

"Jack! They are cousins! That's how you all met."

"Oh. That's okay I suppose."

"Jack, you can't comfort her about this. She's going to need to find comfort elsewhere. You do understand that don't you?"

"No, what does that mean?"

"I know this is really foreign to you but just pretend Elizabeth is your girlfriend right now. Just try and hold her hand for starters when she comes to visit you. Things like that will help her to not feel so alone and it might help your memories come back to you."

"Ma, are we good together, Elizabeth and I?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You know what I mean. We've been married for nine years, you said. That photo looked like we were all very happy."

"You have been head over heels in love with that woman since the day you met her. You still were on the day you hit your head. She is the best thing that ever happened to you. You just need to find your way back to her. I'm certain that the more you get to know her, those feelings you had will come straight back."

Jack nodded at her, his head resting back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and the picture of his family filled his mind. He drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Rosemary sat with Jack while the family met with his doctor. She had walked into the room and immediately thought it might have been a bad idea.

"Hi Jack. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." He sounded like he was being a little short with her.

"Ok, Jack. Spill. What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Sure its nothing. Are you wondering how we broke up maybe?"

Jack's eyes widened at her but he nodded slowly.

"Jack, we wanted different things and we realised that we loved each other but were not in love with each other. The fact that it was mutual allowed us to remain good friends."

"And that all happened ten years ago?"

"Yes. About June 2008. I met Lee about two months later and you met Elizabeth a month after that."

"How did we all meet?"

"Well that is a long story but looks like we have some time, so …" Rosie began.

 _Ten years before …_

 _Rosemary had finally finished her arts degree majoring in drama when she was approached to audition for a theatre production in the city. Rosie had always dreamed of reaching Broadway so this would be a good stepping stone for her. She waited patiently for her audition and when her time came, she waltzed out onto the stage and putting everything she had into it, she nailed it. They offered her the job on the spot. She would begin rehearsals the following day._

 _After her first day on the job, a few other performers all went to a club down the street and, wanting to make as many connections as possible, Rosie went along. She found herself alone at the bar beside a very handsome young man in a suit and tie. They got talking and as soon as Rosie said that she was an actress performing in a stage production, the young man was even more interested in her and pursued her._

"Hang on a minute. Although this story sounds fascinating, you are already exaggerating. Did this man really like you? If anything I would have thought you would have pursued him. If you set your sights on it, you normally get it. At least that was the experience I had."

"Ssssh, stop interrupting. He pursued her."

"Whatever." Jack laughed.

Rosie continued.

 _The young man had pursued her and before long they had gone out for dinner several times. There was a spark between them and they both felt it. As the opening night of the show came around, Rosie was given four tickets to give to whoever she wanted. Not really sure who to give them to, she asked Jack if he wanted to come. After all, Jack had been there for a long time, supporting her in her degree and her goals. He was more than happy to come just as friends. Rosie said to bring a data_ _but_ _Jack hadn't dated much since breaking up with Rosie as his military training had stepped up a notch._ _Rosie had told him her boyfriend, Lee, would be coming and would be bringing a friend too._

 _On opening night, Jack took his assigned seat but found he was sitting separately from Rosie's boyfriend. As he sat there, a couple came in and sat two rows ahead of him. The woman was beautiful. She wore a black coat but as she stood in front of her seat and slid it off her shoulders, Jack saw that she was wearing a fitted red dress which made him catch his breath. Jack couldn't help feeling drawn to her._

"Oh Rosie. How do you know this dress caught my breath?"

"Because you told me later."

"And I was drawn to her? Really?"

"You should have seen you, Jack. I've never seen you so captivated with anyone, me included."

"Rosie, stop carrying on, just cut to the chase."

 _As the show started, he found his eyes constantly drifting to the woman in red. Even as Rosie appeared on stage, he tried his hardest to concentrate on her acting but it was difficult even though she was an amazing performer. At the intermission, the woman in red stood and as she walked past Jack, her eyes met his and she smiled. Jack smiled back and before he knew what he was doing he had walked out to the foyer. He stood just outside the doors, pretending to stretch his legs. Then he saw her, walking back towards him. Normally he would have never approached a woman in this instance but something was telling him otherwise._

" _Hi" Jack said to her._

" _Hi" she replied shyly._

" _Are you enjoying the show?" he asked desperate to get her talking but not knowing what to say._

" _Yes. Are you?"_

" _Yes, thank you." He paused before holding out his hand to her. "I'm Jack."_

" _Elizabeth" she replied, shaking his hand._

" _Are you here with a friend?"_

" _No, my cousin. He's dating one of the actresses."_

" _Really? My friend is one of the actresses too. Perhaps they know one another."_

 _The bell began ringing for the end of intermission. Jack began to walk back in, Elizabeth by his side._

" _It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth."_

" _Likewise. See you later, Jack."_

 _Jack took his seat and saw Elizabeth sit back in her seat in front of him. She turned around and grinned at him before the show started. Jack grinned back._

"When you said this was a long story, I thought you were kidding. I forgot about your passion for theatrics!"

"Oh Jack. It was so romantic. I had to give it justice. You needed to know just how crazy you were for Elizabeth literally from the moment you first saw her. I'm sure you fell in love at first sight. At least Elizabeth did."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes. She won't deny it."

"Fine … what happened next?"

 _As the show came to a close, Jack was hanging around to catch up with Rosie afterwards. It turned out Elizabeth and her cousin were doing the same thing. As most of the crowd had filled out, Elizabeth turned around to see Jack still waiting._

" _Jack. What is your friends name? Was it listed in the program?"_

" _Yes. Rosie, she played the …"_

" _Crazy fiancé? Isn't that a coincidence Lee?" Elizabeth said to the man next to her._

" _Wait, you're Lee? Rosie's new boyfriend?" Jack stood up, approaching them._

" _Yes, I'm Lee Coulter" Lee extended his hand._

" _Jack Thornton." The two men shook hands._

" _Oh. You're Jack. Rosie's talked about you."_

" _Yes, we grew up together."_

" _And you know my cousin, Elizabeth?"_

" _Yes, we met outside just before."_

" _Yoohoo! Lee!" Rosie's loud voice yelled across the room._

" _There she is! Congratulations Rosie!" Rosie jumped into Lee's arms._

" _You did amazing, Rosie! Well done!" Jack added._

" _Oh thank you, Jack!" Rosie gave him a big hug too._

" _Rosie, this is Elizabeth. She was very impressed too" Lee introduced them._

" _Yes, you did a brilliant job, Rosie" Elizabeth praised her._

" _Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot."_

" _How about we all go get some celebratory drinks?"_

 _Jack waited until Elizabeth said yes before he agreed. The rest was history._

"So Elizabeth and I started dating from that night?"

"You two were inseparable from then. You were so cute together. You put Lee and I to shame."

"She is a beautiful woman."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, after all she is your wife" Rosie said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." He paused thinking of the right words. "How could I have forgotten her and those girls?"

"I've been thinking about that and it seems as though you have blocked out the most important people to you Jack. Whatever happened overseas, maybe they were the last people you thought of" Rosie said sincerely.

Jack nodded, lost in thought.

"Are we okay, now?" Rosie asked him.

"Yes, I think so. Thanks Rosie."

"Any time."

* * *

The neurologist, Dr Maxwell, was sitting in a consultation room with Charlotte, Tom and Elizabeth.

"So is this kind of memory loss permanent?" Charlotte asked, her hand on Elizabeth. Tom was on her other side, arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"It can be in rare cases. Most of the time the memories do come back but it can take time."

"How much time?" Charlotte prompted.

"Weeks, months, years …"

"Years?" Elizabeth asked. "We don't have years to wait. His daughters need him now." _I need him. I don't want to wait for years for my husband to return to me._

"I'm not saying you wait for his memories to return, but perhaps make new memories."

Elizabeth sat there stunned. _I don't want new memories. I want my husband to remember me, when we dated, when we fell in love, when we married, when our children were born_.

"I can't reproduce those memories" Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"I'm not saying that. Just perhaps take things slowly and reintroduce Jack to his old life. It could be the smallest thing that might prompt a memory" Dr Maxwell said. "I am discharging him tomorrow. After that he will still need to see the psychologist at the military base. I will forward all of his paperwork. There is a chance that your husband is shielding himself from some trauma when he was hurt. The psychologist might help pull back the layers, so to speak."

"If he's allowed to go home, where should we take him?" Charlotte asked.

"Where does he normally live? With you?" Dr Maxwell turned to Elizabeth.

"Yes, but my girls are no where near prepared for this" Elizabeth said.

"I know your daughters are young, but they might surprise you. Children often cope with these issues better than adults. They are very accepting of the truth."

Elizabeth knew she was the one not prepared for this, but how could anyone be prepared for such a situation. She had gone home yesterday and picked up her girls from her sister, Viola's place. She had cooked dinner, bathed them and read them a bedtime story. As all four of them lay on the bed together, Elizabeth had sat there watching them sleep, crying until she had no tears left. She woke up feeling drained but at least she wasn't going to cry at the drop of a hat.

"Are there any other questions?" Dr Maxwell asked. As soon as she saw the three of them shake their heads, she stood and left the room.

Elizabeth didn't want to say so, but she felt strange bringing Jack home with her.

"Lizzy, I think we should ask Jack what he wants to do but maybe Jack should come home with me for a few days first."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Charlotte."

* * *

Jack sat with Charlotte in his room. He had seen Elizabeth briefly in the morning. She had appeared at the door to his room, not wanting to come in any further. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot and he could see she was upset. Compared to when he first saw her yesterday, he could tell that his lack of memory had caused her to look that way.

Charlotte had told him about what the doctor said, that he could go home tomorrow. He wasn't sure what that meant and was a bit nervous until his mother said that he would be going home with her.

"Is Elizabeth okay with that?"

"She thought it would be best, until you get back on your feet. I'm in the same place so it should be familiar to you. We will just continue to make a few small changes at a time so you don't get overwhelmed."

"She doesn't want to see me?"

"Jack, she is really struggling right now. This isn't exactly the reunion that she had been hoping for."

"I want to see her though."

"She will be here soon."

Jack had been sitting up and was able to walk short distances now. He stood in his room pacing backward and forward as he anxiously awaited his wife's arrival.

His mother knew him well, because immediately she pulled out her own phone and handed it to him. Straight away he stopped pacing and sat down, staring at the photos in front of him. His mother showed him how to flick through them. Every photo was one of his daughters. As he flicked through, he found another photo of them all together with Jack in his uniform.

"That was your deployment day."

In the photo, Jack was kneeling down and all three of his daughters were clinging to him, while Elizabeth stood behind them, one hand on his shoulder. There were tears everywhere. Jack could see the look in his own eyes, he was struggling to hold it together. Elizabeth was upset in the photo, just as she had been yesterday, but there was one big difference. Yesterday she had been devastated.

* * *

Charlotte stepped out of the room. Elizabeth was sitting talking to Rosie.

"Lizzy, Jack wants to see you."

"He doesn't even remember me."

"Lizzy, it's not his fault. You have to start somewhere. He wants to remember. Please just talk to him."

Elizabeth stood up and Rosie gave her hand a squeeze before she walked into the room. Jack was sitting on the side of the bed. He looked up from something in his hand and quickly placed it on the side table.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Jack. How's the arm?"

"Fine." He patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to join him.

She walked over and sat down next to him. He took her closest hand in his. It was warm and firm, encapsulating her own.

"I've been thinking about those photos all night. The girls are so beautiful, just like their mother."

Elizabeth laughed. "No need to flirt with me, Jack. I'm already your wife."

Jack smiled back. "Tell me about them."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Jack and Elizabeth talked for a long time. Jack had moved back onto his bed, to get a bit more comfortable while Elizabeth had taken a seat behind him. Even after moving positions, he had taken her hand again feeling comfort in their contact.

"Jack, you're exhausted. You need to rest."

"I get to leave tomorrow. I can go home." Jack smiled at her, his thumb was stroking the top of her hand.

"That will be nice won't it?" Elizabeth avoided eye contact, instead she appeared to be watching their hands.

"But Ma said I'm going home with her" Jack said, watching Elizabeth's expression.

Elizabeth glanced up at him quickly. Jack realised she was trying to avoid him.

"You don't want me to come home with you?"

"Its not that Jack. You don't remember us. I'm a bit nervous how the girls are going to take everything."

"Right …" he said uncertainly.

"Jack, its just for a few days. Once you feel comfortable, just let your mother know and she will bring you over. I still have a few more days left of work this week and then it's the school break. I will be home from Saturday and Halley and Grace will be off school too, then we can spend as much time together as you want."

"And I can move back in with you?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"So I can see the girls on Saturday?"

"Yes, of course."

"I really want to meet them … again" Jack grinned, squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"You will" Elizabeth squeezed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the Readers: Thank you for the reviews! Love them! This chapter is a little slow because I had to fill some details in. Hope its not too boring :)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Jack left the hospital with Charlotte the following day. When she drove up the drive of their old family home, Jack felt like it was only yesterday when he was last there. There were a few things different around the place, but it was essentially the same.

Charlotte showed him inside and led him to his old room. As Jack got settled in, he began to feel lost. He watched a bit of television and floated around the house, but he felt aimless. Charlotte noticed his restlessness and found some photo albums she had lying around. There were wedding photos and an album each for Halley and Grace. Photos from their birth all the way through to a few years ago.

"I never got around to doing the ones of Eve. I will do it one day but this is a start for you."

Charlotte went out for a walk while Jack flicked through the photos trying to take in all of the details. He thought it would make himself feel better, more apart of their lives. Instead it just made him miss Elizabeth. He wanted to talk to her.

Charlotte's phone rang and Jack got up to see who it was.

He saw Elizabeth's name flashing on the screen. Jack answered.

"Hello."

"Grandma?" a voice asked.

"She's busy right now. Who's this?"

"It's Halley …. Is that you Daddy?"

Jack panicked. He wasn't sure what Elizabeth had told them yet.

"Um no. Its Uncle Tom. Is your Mommy there?"

"Yes, hang on."

Jack listened as he heard Halley call out for Elizabeth. He heard Halley tell her it was Uncle Tom.

"Tom, is he okay?"

"Elizabeth, it's me Jack. I thought it was you calling so I picked up. I didn't even think that one of the girls would call Ma. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I spoke to them this afternoon about their Daddy." Jack could tell that Halley must have still been within earshot. "They are really looking forward to Saturday."

"So am I" Jack admitted.

"I was thinking of coming to see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. Looking forward to it."

"Bye."

"Bye Elizabeth."

* * *

Elizabeth hung up the phone. Halley had been waiting right next to her listening to her conversation.

"That didn't sound like Uncle Tom" Halley said to her mother. Halley was wise beyond her years. Part of that was because she was the eldest but part of it was because Elizabeth tended to rely on her when Jack was gone. Elizabeth had always worried that Halley had to grow up quicker than the other two, but she expected her older sister, Viola, had been in exactly the same position.

Rather than answer Halley's comment, Elizabeth just changed the subject.

"After school tomorrow, I'm going to drop you and Gracie off at Aunt Vi's house so I can go see Grandma Charlotte. I will pick you all up after dinner."

"Okay. Is Daddy still coming home on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see him. Wait until he sees how big I am now."

"He will be surprised, alright. But remember what I told you. Daddy has forgotten a few things so you might have to remind him if he doesn't do things right or can't remember things that have happened. We have to be kind to him and help him to remember."

"Yes, I know."

Elizabeth walked upstairs with Halley trailing her as they talked.

"Did you clean up your room like I asked you? Daddy will be excited to see it. You will have to show him where it is again, okay?"

"Okay."

Elizabeth passed Gracie's room and saw her playing on the floor. Out of all of her girls, Gracie was the one that always entertained herself. Halley usually followed Elizabeth around while Eve picked which one of them was the most fun.

"Where's Eve?" Elizabeth asked Gracie.

"I don't know, Mom." Gracie barely looked up from the Frozen lego she was playing with.

"Have you seen her Halley?"

"She was watching tv, I think."

Elizabeth swung her head over the staircase and saw Eve's feet sticking out from their lounge room.

Elizabeth continued into the guest room down the end of the hall. She moved some of the clutter from the bed and took it back to her room for the time being. Halley traipsed behind her helping.

She grabbed a tub and emptied out the chest of drawers and began moving some of Jack's clothes from her room into it.

"What are you doing with Daddy's clothes?" Halley asked as she helped.

"We're just putting them in the spare room. He will sleep in here when he comes home."

"Why?"

"I told you, Halley. He doesn't remember everything. He will be more comfortable sleeping in here."

"Why wouldn't he sleep in his spot next to you?"

"Halley, come here sweetie." Elizabeth sat down on the bed. "Daddy doesn't remember me properly. He doesn't remember sharing a bedroom with me. We just want to be kind to him and give him some time to remember everything again."

"Okay."

"Come on, we will bring his pillow in too."

Elizabeth had thought this was the best arrangement for her and Jack but now she worried about the girls. It wasn't going to be perfect for all of them. She just hoped Jack would be happy with it.

* * *

The following afternoon couldn't have come around fast enough. Jack was excited to see Elizabeth. It had only been two days since he saw her but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't know if it was because she was his wife or that he was attracted to her, but either way, two days was too long.

Jack was sitting in the front room watching the drive when he saw a car pull up and Elizabeth emerge. She took his breath away.

He went straight to the front door and opened it.

"Hi" he said, holding the door open with his one hand.

"Hi Jack" she said, walking through. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek as she passed him. "Where's your Ma?"

"In the kitchen." Elizabeth walked ahead of him. "Hi Charlotte."

"Hi Lizzy. How are the girls?"

"All good. Last day of school tomorrow. Halley is so excited while Gracie is a little bit more reluctant."

"Oh, she's a bookworm like her mother. You will have to take her to the library and get her some more books. How is Eve going?"

"She makes me laugh so hard sometimes. Yesterday I came back downstairs to find her asleep on the floor of the lounge room with her tutu on. I don't even know how she managed to get it on!" Elizabeth was laughing.

Jack stood there watching his mother and Elizabeth, listening to their conversation. He felt like such an outsider, but hearing little things about his girls made him want to meet them even more.

"What did you both get up to today?" Elizabeth asked turning back toward Jack.

"Not much. Jack has been spending a lot of time looking through the photo albums."

Elizabeth smiled at him but he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you two have a seat on the lounge and I will bring you some drinks in a second?"

"Good idea." Elizabeth said, leading the way back to the lounge. Jack followed awkwardly. _How am I ever going to live in the same house as her? She makes me so nervous!_

Elizabeth sat down, Jack sat next to her. She reached for his hand and they sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"The girls are really excited for Saturday. Do you think you will be ready to leave here or would you prefer to stay here a bit longer?"

"Whatever is best for you and the girls" Jack said looking sideways at her.

Elizabeth smiled.

"You haven't changed in that way, have you? Always putting everyone else first."

"Well we are talking about my wife and daughters. They should always come first" Jack said, feeling himself blush.

"I guess, you're right. Honestly, it would probably be easier to explain if you stayed with us but going from being a single bachelor to a family man with three daughters might take a bit of getting used to. I have set up the guest room for you, so you will have your own space if you have to get away." Jack saw her cheeks turn pink when she quickly added the last sentence.

 _Thank goodness Elizabeth has already thought of that. Although would I really be complaining if I had to sleep in the bed next to her … definitely not._

"That's settled then. I will come home on Saturday."

After sharing a drink, Charlotte served the food that she had bought for dinner that day. Thankfully she hadn't insisted on cooking again. Jack loved his mother but her cooking skills were appalling. He had been glad to stop eating hospital food but after one of his mother's meals, he wanted to go back to hospital. Tonight's dinner was simple but at least it tasted great.

"Nice dinner, Ma. Thank you."

"Yes, Charlotte. That was delicious."

"Now Jack, you are lucky that Elizabeth here is a much better cook that me. That was one of the reasons that you knew she was the one for you. I think she won you over with a chocolate cake or two."

"That is good to know. I don't really remember how to cook at all, so I might need some practice myself."

"You are quite the whizz on the grill. You will have to learn quickly, it being summer and all." Elizabeth said smiling.

Elizabeth cleared and washed the plates and Jack dried the dishes. Jack felt at ease for the first time all night, the two of them working seamlessly side by side.

They all went and sat back down in the lounge room and Charlotte and Elizabeth began reminiscing about the photos of Halley and Grace as babies. Jack watched as Elizabeth's face lit up at the mention of each of her daughters.

Charlotte, ever the early riser, excused herself and left them alone. Elizabeth and Jack still sat next to one another, her hand in his.

"Rosie told me how we met at her show. Can you tell me what happened after that?"

"Sure. I probably don't have the story telling flair like Rosie but I will do my best."

 _Ten years before …_

 _After Rosie's show, the four of them went to a pub down the road. They managed to get a booth and Rosie and Elizabeth sat down while Lee and Jack went and got some drinks. The place wasn't too busy yet, but the band was just getting set up. Once Lee and Jack came back with the drinks, they only got to speak together for a few minutes before the band started playing and they couldn't hear across the table._

 _Jack leaned in to Elizabeth's ear._

" _What do you do for work Elizabeth?"_

" _I'm a teacher. You?"_

" _Army."_

 _Elizabeth was surprised. He didn't look like he was in the army. His hair seemed too long and the suit made him look more like a businessman._

" _I just got back from training, actually."_

" _Do you get sent away much?"_

" _Not yet. I still have another month left and then I will be fully qualified."_

 _Elizabeth nodded. She really liked Jack but hearing that he was in the military made her pull back a bit._

" _Are you working at the moment?" he asked her._

" _Yes, in a little town on the outskirts of the city. Really pretty place."_

" _You don't like the city?"_

" _Not if I can avoid it."_

" _I'm the same" he smiled at her, his dimples appearing for the first time. Elizabeth couldn't help but be swept away when he smiled at her like that. They were leaning in toward each other, trying to hear. She was looking straight into his dark brown eyes and she could feel his breath warm near her ear. Their conversation flowed easily enough considering the noise and Elizabeth felt really comfortable with him._

 _Elizabeth looked up to see Rosie and Lee lip locked on the other side of the table. She wasn't surprised exactly, but Lee wouldn't normally kiss anyone in public. He was a very private person. Elizabeth smirked at them. She felt Jack's hand on her lower back and she brought her attention back to him. She had a sip of her drink as Jack leaned into her ear._

" _I think she might swallow him."_

 _Elizabeth spat her drink all over the table. She heard a howl of laughter next to her. Elizabeth was wiping down the table with a napkin as she looked sideways at Jack who was still trying to stop laughing._

" _You should be taught a lesson for that one, Jack."_

 _Jack's laughter had subsided but his eyes still twinkled at her._

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _Come dance with me." As he tried to object, Elizabeth dragged him out onto the crowded dance floor with her._

" _I don't really dance" he yelled over the music._

" _Too bad. You should have thought about that before."_

 _They began dancing, Jack keeping some distance from her. Elizabeth knew he was being polite. She was not normally so bold but she liked this guy in front of her. She pulled him closer and leant into his ear._

" _Do you have a girlfriend?" she yelled so that he could hear her._

 _He smiled a dimpled grin. He shook his head no._ " _What about you?"_

 _She smiled and shook her head no._

" _Good" he yelled, moving closer to her, his hand wrapping around her waist._

 _Elizabeth would have normally felt uncomfortable the way he did that, but it was quite the opposite. She felt at ease and safe more than she ever had before._

 _As the night began to wind down, Rosie and Lee were still inseparable, and Jack offered Elizabeth a ride. He drove her home, opened the car door for her and walked her to her apartment. Elizabeth had never met any man quite like him._

 _When they said goodnight, Jack put his arms around Elizabeth's waist, giving her a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she didn't want to let go. He held her tight, waiting for her to release him. As she finally pulled back up and went to kiss his cheek, he moved and their lips touched by accident._

 _Elizabeth pulled away quickly, blushing and embarrassed by the slip up. Jack didn't care. Instead he placed his hand on the side of her face and holding her steady he kissed her embarrassment away._

"You mean I kissed you for the first time and we hadn't even had a date yet? That sounds unlike me."

"Yes, well I had never done that before either."

"The sparks must have really been flying."

"That they were."

"That explains it all then."

Jack thought about how he had missed Elizabeth like crazy over the past two days and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kiss her. Now Elizabeth had told him how they had met and had kissed her on the very first day. He thought he was being silly but he knew he was feeling the exact same way now, ten years later.

"Explains what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh nothing."

Elizabeth stood up.

"I better get back. I have to pick up the girls."

"Okay."

Jack walked her to the door. Elizabeth must have still been thinking about things because she turned back to him as he was about to open the front door.

"What did you mean by 'that explains it all then'?"

"Um … its just … I …" Jack could feel the heat rising in his neck.

"Jack, just tell me. We don't have secrets, you and I. I know you don't really know me but you can trust me."

"I've been missing you the last few days" he blurted out.

Elizabeth nodded with a small smile. She put her hand to the side of his face and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I always miss you, Jack" she whispered in his ear. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, but there's something else" he added nervously.

Her hand still stayed where it was on his face, the other holding on to his arm. Jack knew what he wanted to say but he was worried how she would react. _She's my wife. How upset is she really going to be?_

"You just told me that we kissed for the first time on the day that we met."

"Mmm hmm" she nodded at him, curiosity in her expression.

"I'm a few days late this time around."

Before she could respond, his free arm had moved around her lower back and he had leant down to kiss her soft, pink lips. He didn't remember kissing her before, but it felt so right. His lips moved with hers and he felt Elizabeth kissing him back, but suddenly she froze. With that she pushed him away from her and without saying anything and avoiding eye contact, left the house, got in her car and drove away leaving Jack standing there motionless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Jack couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned all night. His arm was itchy and his ribs hurt but that wasn't why he was awake. His mind was solely on Elizabeth. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. One minute their kiss seemed to be going along well, the next he was standing there on his own watching her drive away.

He got up and went and wrapped his arm in plastic and went for a shower. It was early in the morning but he needed to do something. He left the house as the sun was coming up and he was soon joined by all the dog walkers and the elderly ladies out enjoying the cool morning before it got too warm. Jack kept walking down to the foreshore. He used to come and ride his bike here with Tom as a kid. It looked so different now. There were lots of big houses now and even the dirt track that they once rode on was now a cemented bike track.

Everything had changed in what seemed like the blink of an eye. _How am I ever going to adjust to this?_

Jack walked back to his mother's house going a different way. He needed to talk to someone about what happened. He was not talking to his mother that was for sure. _Maybe Doug. Where was he? Why hadn't he visited?_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to her alarm and found Eve curled up tightly by her side. When Jack was home, they discouraged the girls from coming into their room at night but when Jack was away Elizabeth let them be. It made her feel less alone when she could feel someone next to her rather than just Jack's empty pillow.

The memory from the previous night came flooding back in. Elizabeth had no idea why she left Jack like that. It had felt so right and then it was like a switch had flipped in her mind and before she knew it, she was driving home.

Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day. As she finished dressing, Eve had stirred and called out to her.

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby girl. Are you going to get ready to go to Aunt Vi's?"

Eve nodded at her. Elizabeth scooped her up and carried her to her room. She helped her get dressed and then went to wake up Halley and Gracie. Elizabeth took Eve downstairs and started preparing breakfast for all of them. The older girls traipsed in and all three of them were eating their cereal while Elizabeth finished off their lunches.

Today was the last day of school and Elizabeth was more than happy to have a break. Doing this for the last two terms on her own had been exhausting. Even though her and Jack seemed to be miles away from each other, she hoped that by the time school went back, he might have some of his memories back.

The girls finished getting ready. They were all in the car and Elizabeth was on her way to Viola's to drop off Eve and pick up her nephew Oscar, Viola's oldest. Viola's second and youngest child, Lara, was the same age as Eve and they would end up going to school together but for the time being they spent their days playing since Viola didn't work.

Elizabeth helped Eve out of the car while the other two waited. Elizabeth rang the bell.

"Hi Beth. Hi Eve. Come on in darling." Viola said.

Elizabeth bent down to give Eve a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Oscar, hurry up, Aunty Beth is here!" Viola yelled behind her. "Sorry, he will be just a minute."

"That's okay. We have time."

"How is everything with Jack going?"

Elizabeth must have winced or something at the sound of Jack's name. Viola instantly knew something was up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Beth, you can tell me."

"I know, I just honestly don't know what happened. I think I just began overthinking things."

"Come on explain."

"He kissed me last night as I was leaving."

"Kissed you? As in on the cheek?"

"Aaah no. More than that."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah but more than that."

"Beth, that's fantastic!" Viola gushed.

Elizabeth just shook her head at her sister.

"No, its not fantastic. He doesn't remember me and now he's kissing me!"

"It's just a kiss, Beth. You were at his mother's place. It wasn't likely to go further."

"It's not that, it's just …. I have dreamt every night for the past six months on what it would be like to see Jack again. How he would take me in his arms and kiss me …"

"… And do other things to you …"

Elizabeth couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sure, but when I was kissing Jack last night I realised, that is never going to happen again."

"Of course it's going to happen. It might just take more time." Viola wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and held her close. "What happened after the kiss?"

"I kind of ran away."

Viola held her back.

"You what?"

"I ran away. I didn't say anything. I just got in my car and left."

"Oh Beth, honey." Viola hugged her again. "This is Jack! You have to tell him what is going on in your head. He's so confused right now and he's probably just doing what feels natural to him … muscle memory if you will."

"He comes home tomorrow. What am I going to do?"

"Do me a favour. Tomorrow just make an effort to hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek like you two always used to do. It will make him feel more comfortable, I'm sure of it. Maybe you will start feeling more comfortable too. If you get the chance to talk to him, just tell him. Jack is the most understanding man I know and he always has been. That won't have changed."

They were interrupted by footsteps running down the hall as Oscar finally made his appearance. Viola kissed him on the forehead. Elizabeth took his hand and led him to the car. She waved goodbye to her sister as she drove them all to school.

* * *

Jack walked back in the front door of Charlotte's to find her sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Where've you been? I was starting to get worried."

"Just thinking."

"Everything okay?"

"Not really."

Charlotte just nodded, taking a sip of her tea. His mother never pressed him. She knew when he didn't want to talk.

"Ma, why hasn't Doug come to see me?"

Charlotte dropped her tea cup. It made a massive noise and spilled the remaining amount of tea all over the bench. Luckily it didn't break.

"Shoot!" Charlotte said loudly as she jumped up grabbing some paper towel to mop up the mess.

"I'm guessing there's a story here" Jack said as he watched his mother.

"Oh honey. I don't know how to break this to you, but Doug passed away about nine years ago."

Jack's mouth fell open. "What …. What do you mean?"

"You were both on your first deployment. You were in different squads and his took a direct hit. He was killed instantly. You were a wreck for months."

Jack was silent for a few moments.

"How did I get through it?" Jack asked, his voice cracking.

"Elizabeth. And Lee. They were both there for you."

"Do you have Lee's number? I need to talk to him?"

"Sure."

Charlotte pulled out her phone and found Lee's number.

"Do you want to call him now? He would be up. He normally drops the kids at school."

"Okay. Thanks Ma."

Jack took the phone and walked out of the room as it began to ring.

"Hi Charlotte?"

"Lee. It's Jack."

"Hi Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Look I was wondering if you might have time to talk at some stage today?"

"Of course. Can you wait until I've finished work? I can come and pick you up and take you out for a beer."

"Sounds good. Thanks Lee."

"See you then."

* * *

Lee had been surprised to hear from Jack. He had barely spoken to him at the hospital. When he found out that Jack didn't remember Elizabeth, Lee thought it would be best to take a back seat. Jack should be spending all his efforts on remembering Elizabeth, rather than wasting his time on Lee. Something must really be wrong if Jack had reached out to him.

Lee picked him up from Charlotte's place and took him to a local bar that he remembered going to a while back. Jack was quiet in the car but Lee didn't want to push him.

Once they sat down, drinks in hand, Lee waited for Jack to speak.

"My mother said that we are really good friends."

"Yes."

"She said you've been there for me for a long time."

"We became friends quickly after you and Elizabeth began dating. The four of us would go everywhere together."

"Even though I used to be engaged to Rosie?"

"Yes, even that. Although you two kept that quiet for a while. The night that Elizabeth and I found that out, was an interesting one."

"Why?"

Lee chuckled.

 _Nine years and eight months earlier …_

 _Rosie and Lee had been dating for about two months and Elizabeth and Jack had been together for three weeks. Things were going well for both couples, until Rosie had begun to get a bit jealous as to how much attention Elizabeth got off Jack._

 _Elizabeth and Rosie had been waiting at the bar for Lee and Jack to arrive. They were both wearing slim fitting dresses and had gone to the effort to do their hair all nice. The two of them drew a lot of attention._

"Do you realise that you sound like Rosie when you tell a story? Were they actually drawing a crowd or are just saying that?"

"Oh no, they drew a crowd alright. Elizabeth had four guys trying desperately to get her attention and I think Rosie only had two, so she started off that night jealous from the very beginning."

 _Lee and Jack had been to a baseball game at the stadium together. As Rosie and Elizabeth waited, fans were streaming into the previously empty bar. It became crowded quickly so by the time Lee and Jack rocked up, they could barely find their girlfriends. Jack finally noticed Elizabeth and seeing all the men she was trying to fend off, Jack walked right up to her, wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her into him, kissing her protectively._

 _Lee on the other hand was still struggling to find Rosie, so by the time he made it to her, she was watching Jack kissing Elizabeth with a look of fury on your face._

" _Where were you?" she had yelled at him. Lee wasn't even sure why she was sup upset with him._

 _It was too crowded now to stay so they decided that they would walk down to some restaurants down the street and find somewhere a bit quieter. As they burst out of the bar, Lee and Rosie ahead, Elizabeth and Jack right behind them, Rosie yelled at Lee._

" _At least if I was still engaged to Jack he would've come to my rescue and kissed me like that. Honestly Lee! Where were you?"_

 _Elizabeth and Lee had stood there open mouthed, trying to process what Rosie had just said._

" _Engaged?" Elizabeth said, turning to Jack. "You two were engaged?"_

" _Um yeah." Jack answered, still holding onto her arm._

 _Elizabeth was stunned. She pulled her arm away from Jack's._

" _I have to go."_

" _No Elizabeth, please let me explain."_

" _No Jack, leave me alone!"_

 _Jack watched as Elizabeth walked off down the street._

" _Rosie! Why would you say that?!" Jack yelled before he took after Elizabeth._

 _Lee stood there watching them leave._

" _Really Rosie? Just because you wanted a kiss. Look what you've done? Why didn't you just tell me."_

" _Jack and I are history" Rosie murmured._

" _I don't care about Jack. I never felt threatened by him. He loves Elizabeth – anyone can see that. What I want to know is why would you make such a scene? Do you have to be the centre of attention all the time. That's what this is all about, right? Because Elizabeth was getting more attention than you?"_

 _Lee had hit the nail on the head._

 _Rosie didn't say anything. She didn't need to._

"So what happened after that?"

"You and Beth made up of course but I'm not sure what you said. It was all forgotten after that. Rosie still used to joke about it sometimes and would get stern looks from all three of us, so she doesn't mention it much anymore." Lee laughed.

* * *

Jack sat there contemplating whether or not he should talk to Lee about what happened the night before. He wanted to speak to Lee about Doug as well, but maybe it would be best to speak to Elizabeth about that.

"Jack, what is it? There's something on your mind?"

Jack didn't know where to begin.

"I need to talk to someone and its not really something I can ask my Ma."

"You can't talk to Elizabeth?"

Jack shook his head.

"Because its about Elizabeth?" Lee led on.

"Yeah."

"You can tell me. I won't say anything."

Jack paused. He had no one else to ask and he was supposed to see Elizabeth tomorrow morning. Jack decided to just go for it and trust Lee.

"She came over last night and everything was going well. Elizabeth was telling me stories about the girls and we were looking through photos. She held my hand all night. When it came time for her to leave … I don't know what came over me …"

"You kissed her."

Jack looked sideways at Lee. "Yeah. How did you …?"

"I'm your best friend. I know that look. I take it, it didn't end so well."

"No, she started kissing me back and then "bam", just like that she pulled away, took off to her car and drove away without looking back."

"Right, well I am in no way an expert with women, but I do know Beth. If she pulled away like that, she just got scared. She still thinks you're her husband Jack and she probably got caught up in the moment and then realised you're not him. Yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth loves her husband Jack more than anything in the world. But you don't remember her, you're like a shadow of Jack. When you two were kissing each other you forget that she loves you but you are still learning that you love her. Make sense?"

"I guess. All I can say in my defence is that I had been dreaming about kissing her since the day I met her. I can't stop thinking about her and I miss her when she's not around. I couldn't let another moment pass without acting on it. It's like my heart already knows that I love her, but my brain is still catching up again."

"When are you seeing her next?"

"I'm moving back in with them tomorrow."

"I think you need to tell her what you just told me. That might help her to understand. Do it tomorrow. You have to talk to her about how you're feeling otherwise you two will never find you're way back to one another."

"Okay. Thanks Lee."

"Your welcome. Okay enough of this seriousness. Let's go play a game of pool."

Jack laughed.

"Am I any good at pool?"

"Not against me you're not!" Lee laughed and led Jack to a spare table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(14/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 6**

Saturday finally came around and Jack was pulling his hair out. He was finally going to meet his girls today. Jack had been flicking through their photos again that morning and was looking forward to learning more about their personalities. Charlotte had filled him in on a lot of it but he wanted to see it all first hand.

Jack was nervous, especially with what happened when he and Elizabeth last saw each other, but he was also so excited. _Just act normal, like nothing happened. If she was scared, then its best to just give her space. You can do this._ He took a deep breath and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Charlotte was supposed to drop Jack off just before lunch but after seeing how anxious he was at breakfast, she called Elizabeth to see if she could bring him earlier. Apparently the girls had been up since 5 am, behaving like it was Christmas, so she was more than happy for him to come soon.

"Okay Jack, we're leaving in 5. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You're nervous?"

"A bit."

"You will be fine. You've always been a natural with kids. Just don't be shy – they are _your_ kids. You can't do anything wrong."

"Okay, thanks Ma."

Charlotte and Jack drove in silence. She could see him clenching his hands together. She knew how nervous he was. It was about an hour from Charlotte's to Jack and Elizabeth's house. As they approached the military town, Charlotte began to veer away from where all the military housing was.

Jack looked up.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house."

"But the military housing is over that way."

"You don't live there."

"Where do we live?"

"In the housing estate just down the road. We're almost there."

Charlotte pulled the car over next to a café.

"Come on. Let's get some coffee."

"Ma, I'm already anxious. How is coffee going to help?"

"It's for Elizabeth. She's been up since 5 with three rowdy kids. She is going to love you for it."

"But you thought of it, not me."

"Yes, but you need to start thinking of these things."

Charlotte walked into the café.

"Charlotte! How are you?" Charlotte looked up to see Abigail coming out from behind the counter.

"Hi Abigail. Remember, Jack?"

Charlotte motioned behind her. Abigail stepped forward, cautiously. She placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Of course. Jack, how are you? Elizabeth mentioned you were in an accident."

Charlotte knew Abigail would have liked to wrap her surrogate son-in-law into a big hug but she kept her distance.

"I'm fine, thank you. Abigail was it?"

"Yes."

Charlotte could see Abigail struggling, just as everyone else did that cared for Jack.

"We're just here for three coffees. I'm dropping Jack off. He's going home today."

"Yes, that is exciting. Halley was in here yesterday and she was going on and on about it. She's so excited, they all are."

Jack nodded at her, trying his best to smile.

"Okay, I will just grab those coffees. I have forgotten how you have it Charlotte?"

"Plain espresso for me."

Abigail nodded and went back behind the counter. In a few minutes, she put the coffees up on the counter in a takeaway tray with a brown paper bag next to it.

Charlotte went to pay.

"Don't worry about it. Its on the house. Welcome home, Jack. It was good to see you."

"Thank you, Abigail" Jack said and helped Charlotte carry the drinks to the car.

"She seems nice. Do I know her well?"

"Yes. She's one of Elizabeth's best friends."

"Right. That makes sense I suppose."

* * *

Charlotte started the car again and pulled away as Jack balanced the coffee tray on his lap. She drove off and turned down another street and the houses began to get bigger. As they moved through the newer estate, Jack looked out the side windows in amazement. These houses were all much bigger than the house he had grown up in as a child.

"How can we afford to live here?"

"Elizabeth's parents bought it for you."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise turning to her.

"Elizabeth's dad is a multi-millionaire and he insisted. You were very stubborn about it for a long time but when Elizabeth became pregnant with Eve, you relented. You've been here about four years."

Jack stared outside in amazement. The street was beautiful with young trees bordering the road. There were big wide sidewalks and large manicured gardens leading to each of the houses. Most of them had large sweeping driveways that led up to big double and even triple car garages. Jack's eyes scanned over the large balconies, floor to ceiling windows, large double front doors and stonework. He even saw one home with a fountain.

"These houses are huge. Why would we need a house this big?"

Charlotte just shrugged. She passed another few houses before she pulled up in front of Jack and Elizabeth's place.

Jack stared up at it. It wasn't quite as over the top as some of the other's but it still looked massive.

"I live here?"

"Yep. Welcome home son."

Jack took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

* * *

Elizabeth had been up since before the sun. She was beginning to get a bit cranky from the early wake up call. It had consisted of her lying fast asleep in her bed and then having three girls come running in and jumping on her excitedly yelling some variation of "Daddy is home today!" She couldn't be annoyed at them for long, their faces were full of pure joy.

Elizabeth got up and made them pancakes as a special treat. Halley and Grace got dressed themselves and had parked themselves in front of the windows that overlooked the driveway at 7 am.

Charlotte had called to see if she could bring Jack over earlier and Elizabeth had almost felt herself pleading Charlotte to hurry up. She managed to coax the three girls away from the window for another 40 minutes before she just decided to leave them to it while she raced around the house tidying up.

Elizabeth thought that she would have been more nervous about seeing Jack, but truthfully she just wanted things to go back to some degree of normal. This felt like the next logical step.

Suddenly she heard squealing coming from the front room.

"Daddy's here. Daddy's here. Mama!" Eve was squealing like crazy.

Elizabeth walked through to the front of the house and already saw Halley opening the door and running outside. Gracie was hot on her heels. Poor Eve was struggling with her little legs to catch up but she was out the door just as Elizabeth got there.

Elizabeth watched down the drive as Charlotte and Jack had been walking toward the house. Jack had been carrying coffee but when he saw the girls racing towards him, he quickly handed it to Charlotte, before leaning down just in time to catch Halley and Gracie as they flew into him. They clung to him tightly and Elizabeth could see that Jack was hugging them back just as tight.

Little Eve managed to finally make it. Elizabeth could still hear her squealing "Daddy". Jack managed to make room for her, despite only having one arm, and the four of them clung together on the driveway. Watching the scene in front of her pulled at Elizabeth's heartstrings. The tears had filled her eyes and Elizabeth was walking towards them, her feet knowing what to do. She knew where she belonged.

Jack looked up at her as she got closer. He managed to stand up, Eve still held tight in his arm, her chubby hands around his neck. Elizabeth knew the other night that she had run away scared. This was the reunion she had been waiting for. She wasn't about to miss it. Elizabeth put her arms around Eve and Jack and leant straight in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Welcome home, Jack."

"Thanks" he grinned at her.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

Elizabeth took Halley and Gracie's hands and led them all back into the house.

* * *

When Jack had first got out of the car he was awestruck with the house. He hadn't even seen the three little faces watching from the front window. He noticed the front door open and a little girl come running out. The excitement on her face was evident. She had long dark hair that streamed out behind her as she ran toward him. He was certain that this was Halley. Sure enough another little girl was behind her who was slightly shorter and had hair like Elizabeth's. Gracie.

He was worried that he wouldn't know what to do. Seeing his two little girls come running toward him, everything just felt natural. He knelt down and caught them with his arms. He was overwhelmed by the force when they both collided with his chest.

"Daddy!" they were both saying as their hands went around him tight.

"Halley. Gracie. I missed you both."

"We missed you too, Daddy."

He could feel both of their heads pressed up against his shoulders and he had never felt anything quite like it. He had worried he would feel really awkward around them, but this felt so right.

Jack could hear a smaller voice approaching him and he looked up to see his youngest daughter trying to catch up. Her legs were going as fast as they could carry her and her light brown ringlets bobbed around on top of her head. Jack couldn't remember seeing anything so adorable.

"Eve! Hey baby! Look at you!"

Jack managed to hold out his good arm to her and she slid straight into his side. All three of his girls were here in his arms. _Things couldn't get much better than this._

He glanced up to see Elizabeth walking straight toward him. Jack could see that she had an odd expression on her face. One that he did not recognise. His mind went back to the other night and he cringed. He stood back up, still holding onto Eve who was clinging to his neck.

Jack was about to apologise when Elizabeth did the unthinkable. She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly on the lips. _Okay, I was not expecting that. I didn't think things could get much better, but I was wrong. Really wrong_.

Elizabeth smiled at him and led everyone back inside. Jack followed with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Elizabeth led Jack, Charlotte and the girls back inside to the kitchen. Charlotte put the coffee down and handed Elizabeth a cup.

"Oh thank you. You have made my day!" Elizabeth said as she took a big sip.

Charlotte handed Jack a cup, which he took while still holding onto Eve. She had nestled her head into his neck and appeared as though she would not be moving anytime soon.

Elizabeth had been worried how Eve would take Jack's return, being the youngest. Often when Halley or Grace had been reminiscing about different things that Jack had done with them, Eve couldn't remember. Seeing her now so comfortable in Jack's arms made her worries lessen.

"Jack, if you want to put her down … " Elizabeth began.

"She's fine" Jack smiled back as he sipped his coffee.

"Daddy! Can I show you my room? We painted it while you were away. You're going to love it." Halley bounced up and down next to him.

"Sure. I would love to see it." Jack put his coffee down and followed Halley and Grace through the house.

"He fits right back in, doesn't he?" Charlotte said. She had remained quiet up until then.

"Yes, he does."

* * *

Jack was led through the house by his daughters. He was amazed at how large and spacious it was. Upstairs were the bedrooms and a huge bathroom. Hallie pulled him into her room which was a nice shade of purple. It was a big room with a single bed and shelves covered in all things pink and fluffy.

"That is really pretty, Halley. Did Mommy let you help paint?"

"Not really. She let me pick the colour though" she said proudly.

"You picked a nice colour, sweetie."

"My room is next, Daddy. Come on." Gracie had taken his hand and pulled him down the hall to the next room. It was similar to Halley's but plain white.

"What a beautiful room, Gracie."

"Mommy said we could paint it when you got home. Can we do it today?" she looked up at him eagerly.

"Maybe not today, but soon. I will have to talk to Mommy first, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded, not really too fussed.

Jack thought he may as well figure out where everything was while he was up here.

"What about Eve's room? Are we going to look at that too?"

Gracie was still holding his hand and led him to the door opposite her own. Eve was still curled up against him and hadn't moved in the last twenty minutes.

"Eve, baby? Are you going to show me your room?"

He felt her nudge her head slightly and her hand lifted up pointing to the room.

He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. Gracie came and sat next to him.

"It's a nice room too. Are we going to paint yours as well?"

Eve nodded into his shoulder before tucking her hand back between them.

"Daddy, Mommy said you don't remember where everything is" Halley was standing in front of him looking at him curiously.

"Yes, sweetie. I have just forgotten a few things. I hit my head pretty hard and I can't remember everything."

"Do you remember us?"

Jack didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to crush his daughter. He wasn't sure how to explain it but he remembered what Lee had said the night before.

"I remember you in here" Jack said pointing to his chest. "Halley, I love you and your sisters very much. You know that don't you?"

"Yes."

"It might just take a bit of time to remember all the little things that we used to do together. Like … what is your favourite book?"

"That's easy. Harry Potter! Mommy and I just started reading it together."

"Mine's my princess book" Gracie added.

"Right, well its little things like that you will have to tell me about again. What fun things do we do together?"

Gracie jumped up from the bed. "Go to the park!"

"And the lake!" Halley said excitedly.

"Well that's a good start. Maybe we can go to the park later today. That will help me remember."

The girls both nodded eagerly at him.

"Come on, Daddy. I will show you your room. Mommy and I cleaned it the other day."

Jack was led down the hall to a large room that almost looked like a master. Halley then proceeded to show him Elizabeth's room, which was the largest bedroom that he had ever seen.

"This is where you normally sleep" she said innocently pointing to his side of the bed.

Jack didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head.

"When are you going to sleep back in here?"

"Once I remember a little more."

"Don't you love Mommy anymore?"

"Um, its not that. I love your Mommy. I just don't remember lots of little things. Do you understand?"

Halley shook her head. Jack sighed, not sure what to say.

"Halley, do you remember what I told you?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway.

Halley turned to her mother and looked a little guilty. Jack was puzzled.

"Daddy needs time" Halley said back as if she had been reciting it.

"Right. Why don't you and Gracie head downstairs? Grandma is about to leave. She wants to talk to you before she goes."

"Okay." They both ran off down the hall.

"Sorry Jack. I knew she would ask lots of questions."

"Its fine. I wouldn't expect anything less. It's a strange situation to be in."

Jack looked down at Eve who seemed to have fallen asleep. Elizabeth slid Eve out of his arms and carried her toward her room. Jack followed behind and watched as Elizabeth eased their daughter into her bed.

"All that excitement was too much for her" Elizabeth said as she pulled up the covers.

She turned back to Jack as they walked out of the room.

"Are you feeling okay? Not too overwhelmed."

"No, its okay. I'm just frustrated. I really hoped that after seeing our girls and the house things might start coming back to me but my head just feels empty."

As Jack spoke, Elizabeth reached her hand up, resting it on the top of his shoulder, close to his neck.

"Hey, you're doing really well with everything so far. We have to be patient. We will get through this … together. Okay?"

Jack looked over at her. Something had changed since he last saw here. She was calmer.

Jack nodded. "But are you okay? Are you sure you want me staying here? I'm sorry about the other night, I …"

"Jack, you're my husband and you have every right to kiss me. I was just overthinking things and I panicked. After seeing you today with our daughters, I know deep down you still love us."

She kissed him again this time taking a bit more time since they were alone. He kissed her back.

"And we love you. You belong here with us, okay?"

Jack nodded and kissed her on the cheek. He took her hand in his. "Come on. Let's go find the girls."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you spending the time to let me know if you like the story (or not)!

(By the way, I haven't listed cities or towns in this story for a reason because I'm an Aussie. I added the name of a military base in here just for the flow of the story but I have no idea if its an active base or anything like that … )

(16/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 7**

After lunch that day, Elizabeth decided they should all walk to the park down the road. The girls wanted to ride their bikes. Elizabeth didn't normally let all three of them ride their bikes to the park as it was too difficult to watch all of them at once. With Jack there today, she had agreed. The girls had pulled their bikes out of the garage, Jack helping Eve with hers. Elizabeth helped them with their helmets and they set off. Elizabeth was running next to Eve down the slight hill on the driveway trying to slow her down.

Halley and Gracie rode ahead, stopping on the street corners and waiting for them to catch up. Eve was riding slowly behind, with her bright pink bike and training wheels. Jack and Elizabeth walked side by side at the back. _It almost feels like old times._ At that moment, Jack's hand brushed up against hers and instinctively she put her hand in his. She was about to pull back when she realised what she had done, but his fingers closed around hers. She glanced sideways at him and he gave her a dimpled grin. _Okay, now it does feel like old times_.

They got to the park and the girls parked their bikes against the tree with their helmets and ran off to play on the equipment. Elizabeth went and sat on a seat nearby and Jack followed her, sitting down close to her.

"This is a nice park. Do you come here a bit?"

"Yes, a few times a week. Most of the kids that come here go to the same school."

"Is that the one that you work at?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Are you working full time?"

"Three days a week. Eve still has one more year at home and then I will probably go back full time."

Jack nodded. "And I've been working down the road at the base?"

"Yes. You've been there since just after we met."

"Right. Well, I know how we met and Lee told me a few other things … actually come to think about it he never finished that story."

"What story?"

"He was telling me about the night you both found out Rosie and I were previously engaged" Jack's neck went red and Elizabeth could tell he was embarrassed.

Elizabeth started laughing. "You still embarrassed about that ten years later?"

"Well it seems more recent for me."

Elizabeth stopped laughing, seeing the hurt look on his face. She nudged him with her shoulder. "Where did he get up to with the story?"

"He told me that you took off and I chased you but of course he didn't know what happened after that."

"Well …" she began.

* * *

 ** _Nine years and eight months before …_**

" _At least if I was still engaged to Jack he would've come to my rescue and kissed me like that. Honestly Lee! Where were you?"_

 _Elizabeth and Lee had stood there open mouthed, trying to process what Rosie had just said._

" _Engaged?" Elizabeth said, turning to Jack. "You two were engaged?"_

" _Um yeah." Jack answered, still holding onto her arm._

 _Elizabeth was stunned. She pulled her arm away from Jack's._

" _I have to go."_

" _No Elizabeth, please let me explain."_

" _No Jack, leave me alone!"_

 _Elizabeth walked away down the street. Engaged? To Rosie? Rosie was nice but she was the complete opposite to Elizabeth in so many ways. Elizabeth had tried her hardest to be friends with her for Lee's sake but now she hated her … maybe that was too strong a word … really disliked her!_

 _Elizabeth was walking fast down the street. Or at least as fast as her stilettos would allow her. Why she had worn such a high shoes she didn't know. Oh yes, I did because I was trying to impress my new boyfriend and that had backfired. Maybe ex-boyfriend now!_

 _Elizabeth had thought she had gotten away and Jack was going to leave her alone. I can't believe he didn't follow me. Lee probably left too and then Jack and Rosie were left alone outside the restaurant and were probably making out with one another._

 _She felt someone touch her arm and it made her jump. She spun around. "Don't touch me!" She saw that it was Jack. "What were you thinking Jack? You and Rosie just leading us on like that. How could you?"_

" _What?" he asked confused._

" _After Lee and I left, you two made up?"_

" _No. I'm here with you. I'm never going to make up with Rosie. We're just friends. We've always been just friends."_

" _You expect me to believe that?" Elizabeth turned on her heel and started walking again._

 _Jack stayed beside her. "Yes, please let me explain."_

 _"You lied to me!"_

 _Elizabeth kept walking and wouldn't have stopped except her foot got stuck in a crack on the pavement and suddenly she was falling. Jack grabbed her and managed to keep her upright, although she was now pressed up against his chest, his arms around her._

" _Jack …"_

" _I am not letting you go until I explain. Elizabeth I've known Rosie for years. We dated for a short while and got engaged but it was a mistake. We've only ever been friends and that is why we broke off our engagement. We both wanted more. I wanted to find a woman that made my heart race and stopped me from thinking straight. A woman that took my breath away. A woman that I couldn't wait to see every day. Elizabeth, you are that woman. Please don't walk away."_

 _Jack eased her back on her feet and then let her go, waiting for her to respond._

 _She looked up at him. His eyes were genuine and she could see that he was nervous waiting for her response. The fact is she felt that way too. He made her pulse race. She always said the wrong thing in front of him. He made her palms go sweaty. He made her giddy with excitement when she thought about him._

" _Jack. I know what you mean. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _Jack kissed her then, pulling her towards him in the middle of the street. Normally Elizabeth wouldn't have liked being kissed so publicly but she had quickly learnt that Jack didn't care. He wanted people to know that she was with him and that she had chosen him._

* * *

"I didn't realise I was such a romantic" Jack said, his eyes focused on the girls now pushing each other on the swings.

"That you are. You never ceased to amaze me with the things that used to come out of your mouth."

"Used to?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, you've been amazing me this last week for a whole different reason."

Jack's eyes dropped to his feet. "I'm sorry. I wish I could remember something ... anything."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Jack had always been sensitive but she was finding him much more sensitive about his memory. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to wake up and have your life totally change like that. Jack had gone from thinking he was engaged to Rosie a week ago to finding out he had a different woman as his wife and three daughters - none of whom he knew. She knew Jack was trying really hard to be the man everyone was telling him about and she could tell that a lot of things must have been coming instinctively to him rather than remembering it.

"Your memory will come back eventually."

"What if it doesn't?" Jack said, still avoiding eye contact.

She took his hand in hers.

"We'll work that out together. As a family."

* * *

They walked home and Jack played games with the girls while Elizabeth prepared dinner. First Gracie wanted to have a tea party so Jack had been shown his seat at the little kids table. With his knees up close to his ears, Gracie and Eve poured water into plastic tea cups for him which he politely drank. Halley dragged him away to show him some of her dolls and the three girls sat with him on the floor of the bedroom, putting the different outfits on the dolls and brushing their hair. All three girls were very patient with Jack when he asked what he was supposed to do. He thought he would feel uncomfortable but everything felt natural.

They all sat down to eat dinner together. Charlotte had been right, Elizabeth was an amazing cook. He helped the girls clear their plates and then he insisted on washing up as the girls left to continue playing before bed. Jack was running the water in the sink when Elizabeth tried to stop him.

"Jack, you can't wash up you have a cast on." Elizabeth came around him trying to get the sponge off him.

"I've got this. Get out of here" he grinned at her.

He flicked water at her and she let out a little squeal.

"Jack Thornton. Don't you dare!"

She came closer, and he sprayed water on her again amidst more squeals and laughter.

She tried to take the sponge out of his hand but he moved his hand high out of her reach. He backed away from the sink slightly and she slid into the gap leaning her chest against him, trying to reach the sponge. The front of her shirt was drenched and she had water in her hair and running down her face and neck. Her face was almost level with his, she was still focused on his hand and then her eyes darted to his. She froze momentarily, their eyes locked. Then their lips were together. Jack didn't know who started kissing who. All he knew was that her lips felt amazing. He must have dropped the sponge and his good arm wrapped around her back. He could feel her wet shirt pressed up against his, the water beginning to seep through, but he didn't care. He was kissing her hard.

"Mommy, the sink is overflowing" Halley's voice tore them apart.

"Thanks, baby" Elizabeth replied breathlessly, as she turned back to the sink and turned off the tap.

Neither of them had heard the water overflowing and now they were both standing next to a small puddle on the tiles. Elizabeth pulled the plug out of the sink and emptied some of the water, both hands leant against the counter. Jack still stood behind her, not knowing what to do. He placed his hand gently on the top of her back.

"Where's the paper towel, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth opened up a cupboard and handed him a roll without looking at him. He got down on the floor and mopped up all the water with the paper towel and threw it in the bin. Elizabeth had started washing the dishes. Jack stood next to her and dried the dishes, not saying anything. Once she was done, Elizabeth turned and kissed Jack on the cheek before she left the kitchen.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't embarrassed at what happened. She was actually more disappointed than anything. She went to check on Halley who clearly hadn't noticed anything different. She helped the girls have their showers and get them dressed in their pyjamas. They all wanted a different bedtime story but she managed to get them to agree on two books. They were about to settle in on Eve's bed when Gracie started calling for Jack. Jack came around the corner and Gracie slid over to let Jack slide in next to Elizabeth and her. Gracie curled up in his lap and Halley pulled herself up resting onto his shoulder. Elizabeth began to read.

When the books were over, Jack got up and walked Gracie to her room and tucked her in and did the same for Halley. He went back and kissed Eve goodnight. She insisted on him staying beside her. He sat down on the bed next to her and Elizabeth watched from the door as he stroked her hair. It was these little things that kept making Elizabeth forget about Jack's amnesia. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

She went downstairs and made two cups of tea before taking them to the lounge. Jack wandered in about ten minutes later.

"Those girls are all so beautiful, Elizabeth. You've really done a great job with them."

"We did."

"Sure" he nodded. He sat down next to her and she handed him his tea.

"So I was trying to think what story would come along next after Rosie's big spill."

"Yeah? And what did you come up with?"

* * *

 _Jack and Elizabeth had slipped into a routine of sorts. He had finished his last month of military training and had been assigned to the base nearby, Fort Devens. Elizabeth was teaching first grade at Hope Vale Elementary and was loving it. After work, Jack and Elizabeth would often go to the lake, or go for a run, or go to the oval and throw a ball around and then have dinner together before going their separate ways. It was coming to the end of summer so they were making the most of the nice weather and just enjoying spending time together._

 _Jack had moved into the accommodation on base. It was pretty basic but it was free because they were housed in large dorms. Elizabeth was living in an apartment not far away with her friend Francie. Francie studied with Elizabeth at college and had become good friends. The apartment they lived in was bought by Elizabeth's father. It was brand new and Francie had almost begged Elizabeth to let her live with her. Elizabeth thought it would be nice to have a roommate, so she agreed._

 _Every night Elizabeth dreaded going home though. Elizabeth had quickly come to regret the decision of a roommate. Not only would it be nice to have somewhere more private to hang out with Jack but Francie began to be a problem. Straight out of college and now earning an income, Francie kept wanting to throw parties at the apartment. When she invited people over, Francie always made out that it was her place and that she had money. Elizabeth had always been modest and humble about her parents money so she hadn't cared at the beginning. If Francie felt better letting people think she had the money, Elizabeth couldn't have cared. But the parties kept getting bigger and bigger and Elizabeth was always left to clean up after them._

 _They started to get complaints from the other neighbours. Since Elizabeth was quite friendly with the other people in the block, they would always come and complain directly to her. There was a young family that lived above them and an elderly gentleman that lived beneath them, so when Elizabeth would come home to hear the music booming she would cringe and dread going inside._

 _One night she got back a bit later from dinner. They had gone out on a double date again with Rosie and Lee and Rosie had insisted on dancing. Jack had dropped her off at the security door downstairs close to midnight and as the lift was rising in the building, Elizabeth could hear the music approaching._

" _Oh no, not again."_

 _Immediately she texted Jack._

 _Another party and it is LOUD, What am I going to do?_

 _I'm coming back._

 _No, its okay._

 _Jack didn't reply so she knew he was already coming. Elizabeth walked down the hallway and opened her door. Her mouth dropped when she saw people everywhere. There were easily over 100 people dancing and yelling. There was mess all over the floors and couples making out on her couch. The kitchen was a disaster and their were dirty plates and bowls overflowing the double sink._

 _Elizabeth pushed past everyone, heading to her bedroom and trying not to look at the mess everywhere she went. She glanced into the bathroom on the way and she could see someone heaving into her shower. She put her hand to her mouth in disgust and finally reached her bedroom door and pushed it open. There on her bed was a couple lying there, wrapped in her sheets, clearly without a stitch of clothes on between them. She stood there staring, frozen in time._

" _Hey, shut the door" the guy yelled when he saw her, throwing one of her pillows towards her._

 _Elizabeth turned, leaving the door wide open and saw Jack pushing past everyone to get to her. Jack reached her and looked into the bedroom. The look of horror on his face must have mirrored her own._

 _He pushed his way over to the stereo and pulled the cord straight out of the power point._

" _EVERYONE OUT NOW! PARTY IS OVER! WE'VE CALLED THE POLICE! YOU'RE ALL TRESPASSING SO YOU BETTER GET MOVING!" he yelled in a drill sergeant voice._

 _She heard groans but bodies began reluctantly moving toward the door. Jack walked back over to Elizabeth's bedroom._

" _THAT MEANS YOU TOO. OUT NOW!"_

 _Elizabeth still stood in the same spot watching the guy and girl brush past as her as they left her room. Jack went to the other rooms, yelling and forcing people out the door. He opened Francie's door and found her making out with some guy._

" _GET OUT!"_

" _I live here. You can't tell me to get out!" Francie's voice yelled back._

" _Yes, I can. You have now been evicted. Get out. The police are coming. You can whinge to them."_

" _You can't do this!" she said stumbling out of her room half-dressed, her hair all messy and her makeup all smudged._

 _The guy with her stood in front of Jack, puffing his chest out. "This is Francie's place. You can't kick is out!"_

" _No, it's Elizabeth's apartment. I can kick you out on her behalf. Grab your stuff and get out. You can grab the rest later." The guy grumbled something at Francie as he did what Jack said,_

 _The last of the party goers trailed out the door, including Francie who was screaming abuse until Jack slammed the door behind her._

" _Well, now you have the place to yourself."_

 _The tears began to fall as Elizabeth was overwhelmed by everything she had just seen._

" _My bed, Jack. I can't sleep there. The whole place is trashed. Where am I going to sleep?"_

 _Jack hugged her tight._

" _I will call Rosie. She's probably still awake. I can drop you off over there."_

 _Elizabeth nodded._

 _The next morning, after spending the night at Rosie's, Elizabeth had been dreading returning to the apartment. Rosie agreed to come with her and armed with cleaning products they went back to Elizabeth's apartment. When they got there, the door was already opened and a man was crouched down changing the lock._

 _Elizabeth was surprised to see an army of people inside already cleaning up from the night before. Jack glanced up from the kitchen sink as she walked in and came over to her._

" _Hi Beth. You sleep okay?"_

" _Kinda. What is going on here, Jack?"_

" _I brought in recruits. We're paying them in pizza, so I hope you can afford it." He kissed her on the cheek and then went back to cleaning._

 _Jack had called in favours from all his army mates. Lee and Doug were in there as well, mop and bucket in hand. Elizabeth had known Jack was different from the other guys she had known. He really cared and this proved it to her. She grabbed a dishcloth and went and helped him._

* * *

"That is quite a story. I must have done something pretty good to be able to call in favours like that."

"It wouldn't surprise me Jack. You are pretty amazing."

Elizabeth and Jack sat quietly on the sofa. Jack wanted to apologise about what happened in the kitchen. He was worried what Halley would think seeing him kissing Elizabeth like that.

"I'm sorry about before, Beth."

Elizabeth looked at him surprised. "You just called me Beth."

"Um ... yeah is that a problem?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, that's what you would normally call me."

Jack nodded.

"Don't worry about before, Jack."

"But Halley …"

"Its fine Jack. She's seen us kissing before."

"Right. I keep forgetting that."

They sat there quietly.

"Come on. I will show you to your room."

She pulled him up by his hand and led him upstairs. She opened his door and turned on the light.

"I put all of your clothes in here for the moment. Towels are in the closet just there. Toothpaste is in the top drawer in the bathroom. I put your razor and stuff in the shower already. Do you need anything else?"

"Looks like you've thought of everything." Jack smiled gently.

"Goodnight Jack" she said, reaching up to kiss him on the lips, lingering ever so slightly before pulling away. She gave him a cheeky grin before going back down the hall and turning into her own room. She smiled back at him before she went inside.

Jack didn't know why, but he hadn't wanted to say goodnight. He had a great day with his family today and he didn't want it to end. He constantly felt drawn to Elizabeth and had really wanted to follow her but he knew he couldn't do that until she asked him to. He knew that would take a lot more time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To The Readers: A big thank you to everyone for taking the time to write a review!

 **RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES - just a precaution; minor issues mentioned.**

(18/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 8**

Jack woke up the next morning to feel something warm pressed up against his side. He opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and looked down to see a mop of light brown curls poking out from under the blanket. He could feel a small hand resting up against his chest.

Eve was fast asleep in his bed and he hadn't even realised when she came in. Jack didn't want to wake her but he carefully slid onto his back and put his arm around her. She nuzzled closer into him. Jack lay there thinking about everything.

He had been worried about coming home and how he was going to handle being a dad, but laying there with his little girl in his arms, he knew he could definitely get used to this. He would normally get up straight away but now he decided that he would just make the most of it. He held her a bit tighter and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth had slept in later than she usually did. Normally she was woken up by one of the girls and Eve was almost always in her bed in the morning. Today was the first time in months that she wasn't there. Elizabeth got up and had a shower and got dressed for the day. She went past each of the girl's rooms and didn't find a trace of them. She heard the television on downstairs and walked in to find Halley and Gracie curled up on the lounge watching a cartoon.

"Where's Eve?"

They both shrugged.

"Has Daddy been downstairs yet?"

"Nope." Halley replied, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

Elizabeth turned to go hurry back upstairs. Where could Eve be? Elizabeth checked her room again before heading to Jack's room. The door was ajar, so she slowly pushed it open. There was Eve and Jack, fast asleep. The sunlight filtered in and rested on their faces. Elizabeth smiled at both of them. That was a new memory she wanted to treasure. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a photo of them. She shoved it back into her pocket and went over to the bed, sitting down beside them.

Jack looked so peaceful. His hair was all messy the way she loved it. She couldn't help but put her hand out and sweep it off his face. He woke up as she did it and she smiled down at him.

"You seem to have stolen my hot water bottle last night. I woke up a bit colder than normal this morning" she said with a quiet laugh.

Jack looked down at Eve.

"Sorry about that. It was unintentional. The hot water bottle must have used her legs to walk in here at some stage."

"Usually about 3 am." Elizabeth ran her hand through Eve's curls and the little girl began to stir.

Eve opened her eyes and pulled back from Jack slightly.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Mommy" she said putting her hands out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled her out from under the blanket and took her in her arms.

"Did you sleep well with Daddy? I think he liked your cuddles." Elizabeth said to her while watching Jack. Jack was watching her intently, a smile on his face.

Eve nodded.

"Your sisters are watching cartoons downstairs. Do you want to go down and I will get you some breakfast?"

Immediately Eve was clambering out of her lap and was running out the door.

"Guess she's awake then?" Jack said laughing as he sat up.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to him.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, my wake-up call was even better though" he grinned cheekily at her.

"Oh, smooth, Thornton!" she said about to get up when his good arm wrapped around her pulling her down to his side. His cast rested on her shoulders and the other arm was around her waist.

"This would've been even better" he said.

"I would have to agree" she said into his chest. She nestled her head into his neck like she used to, inhaling the scent of him. He smelt exactly the same. _Oh I've missed him so much._ She lay there for a few moments, her fingers were absent mindedly running along the skin of his hip where his pyjama pants sat. Giving him space was going to be more difficult than she thought. Elizabeth knew what she wanted, her body was screaming it at her, but her mind was still telling her no. Jack still didn't remember her like that.

She reluctantly dragged herself away.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten" she said as she walked out of the room, not looking back at him.

* * *

Jack watched as Elizabeth walked out the door. It felt so good having her lying there on his chest. He had enhaled the scent of her perfume and her shampoo that mingled to make the most amazing smell. He still couldn't believe that only a week ago he thought he was engaged to Rosie and how shocked he was to find they had split up. Then lying here in this house with this woman that he didn't remember but felt so connected to. It was such an odd sensation.

Jack dressed and went downstairs to see Elizabeth serving up crispy bacon and French toast. Eve was sitting at the table stuffing her face with strawberries.

"Girls, come on. Breakfast is ready" Elizabeth called out.

"That smells amazing Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned to see him behind her and she smiled.

"Here's your plate" she said passing it to him as he walked in.

"Eve likes strawberries, huh?"

"Yes, you better get in quick. Gracie likes them even more than Eve."

"How is that possible?" he said laughing as he watched his daughter chewing one strawberry as she held another one ready to take its place.

Elizabeth just laughed as she flipped another piece of toast in the pan.

Halley and Gracie traipsed in and sat at the table where their plates were waiting.

Jack put his plate down between Halley and Eve and went to sit down when he noticed Gracie staring at him. She didn't say anything but Jack sensed something was bothering her.

"Gracie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said, looking down at her hands.

Jack wasn't exactly sure what to do. _You're her father. You know something is wrong, so fix it._ He went around to her side of the table and crouched down, putting his hand around her shoulders.

"Gracie, I can tell something is wrong but you have to tell me otherwise we can't fix it" he said to her quietly.

"Your seat is next to me. Mommy sits next to Halley" she said, still looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Silly me. We can fix that then, can't we."

Jack stood back up and sat down in the seat next to Gracie and grabbed his plate from Elizabeth's spot. He looked down at Gracie who was watching him and smiled at her. She smiled back and began eating her breakfast. Elizabeth finished cooking her food and sat down opposite him.

Elizabeth mentioned that they were invited to Lee and Rosie's for lunch.

"Yay!" Halley said. Gracie was also grinning broadly.

"You remember Rosie and Lee's boys, Jack? Will is 7 and Sammy is 5" Elizabeth said to him.

"Right, of course" Jack said nodding. Halley and Gracie cleared their plates and left the room as Elizabeth called out to them to get dressed so they would be ready to go.

Eve stayed where she was. He noticed Eve hadn't been as happy as her sisters at their lunch plans.

"Eve, are you happy to go today?" he asked her, placing his hand on her back as he spoke.

"Eve finds that she gets a little bit left out because she's the youngest" Elizabeth almost whispered across the table.

Jack nodded. "It will be alright, baby. You just come grab me if you feel lonely and we'll find something to do. Okay?"

She nodded and slid off her chair to follow her sisters.

"I'm still a bit confused about us and Rosie."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked looking up from her plate.

"You know … how we have all remained friends remains a bit of a mystery, considering."

"Mmm I suppose it would seem that way."

"It doesn't bother you that we hang out with my ex-fiance and her family?"

"No. Jack we have been together for ten years. You were with Rosie for less than three of which you were doing a long distance relationship for most of it. You always told me that what you felt me was different to what you felt with Rosie and I always believed you. After you see Lee and Rosie together you will understand why. They balance one another. For all Rosie's craziness, Lee is calm and enjoys being kept on his toes."

Jack nodded at her, thinking about what she said. Elizabeth and Rosie are so different and he had already felt the instant attraction to Elizabeth that he never remembered having with Rosie.

"So you and I, do we balance each other out too?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and Jack could see why he couldn't keep his mind of this woman.

"I suppose so but we are more similar. We were both always very family oriented and wanted the same things. I suppose I was a bit more serious whereas you liked to enjoy yourself so that part we balanced each other."

"Well I'm all up for enjoying things" Jack smiled back.

"Yes, you are" Elizabeth said laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth drove Jack and the girls to Lee and Rosie's. Jack stared out the window the whole time, not speaking much, but the girls made up for him. Halley and Gracie babbled on excitedly as they always did when they were going to play at a friend's house.

Elizabeth pulled up the drive to a modest house with a white picket fence. Elizabeth opened the back door and the three girls filed out, Halley racing Gracie to the door. They opened it and let themselves in. Eve put her hands up to Jack, who scooped her up and followed Elizabeth in.

Immediately, she could hear Rosie's loud voice in the back of the house along with music blaring. Elizabeth led them through to the kitchen and dining room.

"Elizabeth! Jack!" Rosie said over the music. She quickly turned it down and came to give them a hug.

"Uncle Jack!" a blonde-haired boy screamed and threw himself around Jack's leg, while another did the same to his other leg.

"Hi boys! You've both gotten so big!"

"Uncle Jack, I play baseball now!" One of the boys said to him.

"That's great buddy."

"And I start big school soon!"

"That's awesome."

"Jack, Lee is outside. Just go find him" she pointed towards the door, so he went outside with Eve still in his arms.

Once the door was shut, Rosie dived right in with the personal questions.

"So Elizabeth, how is it all going?"

"Okay, so far" she said sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Does he remember anything yet?"

"No" Elizabeth said sadly, her head resting in one hand.

"So what have you been doing to remind him?"

"Well we have been talking a bit, filling him on a few stories."

Rosie looked at her like she had two heads. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'?"

"Have you kissed him? Did you take him to bed?"

"Rosie! He thought he was engaged to you! It's essentially like starting to date a guy from the start. I'm not going to just take him to bed with me. That would be weird."

"He's your husband! Why would it be weird?"

"Not for me! For him!" Elizabeth said exasperated.

"Well if it's not weird for you, just do it! It could be what's holding him back. Come on you two used to do it like rabbits anyway."

Jack walked back in the door right at that moment.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but Lee wants the grill spice?"

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks were bright red. _Did Jack just hear that? Rosie and her big mouth!_ She just hoped that her hands hid her embarrassment.

Elizabeth saw Rosie look daggers at him for being interrupted, before turning to the pantry and grabbing the jar. She handed it to him and waited until he was well and truly out the door before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Did he hear what you said?" Elizabeth asked first.

"I don't know. I didn't see him until I heard the door close."

"Rosie!" Elizabeth groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What? He would've found out anyway!" she said shrugging.

"How was he going to ever find that out unless he remembers?"

"Maybe Lee would tell him."

"How would Lee know? I doubt it's something that Jack would have talked about."

"Men always talk about that stuff. Sure, Jack is different, but he would have mentioned it at some point in the last nine years."

"NOT TO MY COUSIN!" Elizabeth yelled.

Rosie looked surprised at her outburst.

"Rosie, we are changing the topic away from my sex life, or lack thereof."

"For the moment ..."

Elizabeth gave her a look.

"Okay, fine." Rosie relented. "Back to ways in which to help Jack remember you. How about your perfume?"

"Tried it. Nothing."

"Shampoo?"

"Tried it. Nothing."

"He had a good sniff and still nothing?"

"I think so. Nothing."

"A hug?"

"Yep. Nothing."

"Okay, kissing?"

"Yes. Nothing."

"Like a good kiss, or a peck."

"A really good kiss until Halley walked in on us. Nothing."

"Hmm. This is going to be tough."

"I know."

"I'm going to keep thinking." Rosie said, walking to the fridge and pulling a salad out.

* * *

Jack had walked into the kitchen and heard Rosie's voice loud and clear. If he wasn't certain about what he heard, Elizabeth's body language had said it all. Her shoulders were tight, her hands covered her face and she hadn't even turned to look at him when he entered. Rosie had given him "the look" which he very clearly knew. It was either 'you did something wrong', 'you forgot something' or 'you're interrupting'. He was pretty sure that he was at fault of doing all three.

Jack took the grill spice back to Lee and stood there silently watching him cook.

"Why you so quiet?" Lee asked.

"No reason."

"What did Rosie say?" he laughed.

"Huh."

"She must have said something to you to make you quiet."

"Oh I just overheard something that I don't think I was supposed to." Jack said looking at his feet.

"Let me guess. Rosie said something either brutally honest or highly inappropriate and Beth was standing there cringing and embarrassed."

"Um yeah that's pretty much spot on. How did you .."

"We've been married eight years and Rosie's mouth is always getting her in trouble. What did she say?"

"You're Beth's cousin, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you."

Lee roared with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Jack said confused.

"They were talking about sex?" Lee kept laughing.

"Yeah." Jack said feeling mortified.

"Rosie would be the one to ask. What did you hear?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it was nothing." Jack said blushing, understanding exactly how Elizabeth had just been feeling.

Lee slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it Jack. I know this is all really strange for you and Rosie was just being, well Rosie. Don't let this affect your relationship with Beth. I'm sure you're taking everything slow and trying to get to know her again. The rest will come back with time."

Jack nodded, relieved that Lee wasn't pressuring him into talking.

"What if it doesn't though?"

"You mean what if your memories don't come back?"

Jack nodded.

Lee sighed sadly. "I don't know but Jack, they're your family whether you remember them or not. It will be your decision if you try and remain a part of their lives or not. No one can force you into doing something you don't want to do but I know you. You wouldn't abandon them."

"I don't think I could walk out. It's just I feel like I'm living someone else's life."

Jack felt lost. He was in another strange house with his ex-fiance, her husband and two kids that he couldn't remember their names. His own wife and daughters were here which he was trying desperately to remember anything about them. He was feeling very overwhelmed.

"I just don't know that I can do this."

"Jack, have you seen the therapist yet?"

"No, I'm supposed to go this week."

"I would suggest calling them tomorrow and talking to a professional. They will know what to do better than me and better than Beth. Trust them."

Jack nodded.

* * *

Jack was quiet again in the car going home and Elizabeth was beginning to worry that something was up. They ate dinner together and Jack helped get the girls ready for bed. He met her back on the sofa. She waited for him to tell her what was on his mind but he didn't.

"Oh Jack, I forgot to give you something yesterday." Elizabeth stood up and went over to the counter and grabbed a black cell phone. "Here's your phone back. I charged it up for you. There are quite a few messages and missed calls from the last few days."

She handed it to him and Jack just stared at it.

"Jack … is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just … I don't remember how to use it."

"Oh right." Elizabeth scooted closer to him and took the phone out of his hands.

"This is the on/off button. You put your pin number in here, which is my birthday. 1006. You just press the screen like this. Then to check your calls, you can see the icon down here which indicates you have 10 missed calls and 135 messages. Wow Jack! No wonder it was buzzing like crazy when I turned it back on."

"Okay, so how do I see who called me?"

Elizabeth showed him how to navigate the phone and its apps. Jack looked incredibly confused.

"Do I normally know what I'm doing with this?" he said uncertainly.

"Yes" she said surprised. Jack frowned.

Elizabeth recollected herself. "You will get the hang of it Jack."

"Right, but I don't know any of the people that have called or messaged me."

"Yes, but you will have to meet them all again at some stage. A lot of these people are your fellow army officers. They will want to see you."

"But I don't remember any of them" Jack said, his tone getting frustrated.

"No, but they all know that. They all love you Jack. They want to see that you're okay."

"But I'm not okay!" Jack's voice was louder and he felt himself getting angry, not at Elizabeth, just at the situation.

"I know that, but we have to try and get back to normal."

"Normal? How is any of this normal? You want me to start returning phone calls and messages to strangers? Its hard enough doing all of this." He waved his hands around as he spoke.

"Jack, I know this is hard" she spoke calmly, as if she was talking to one of her students. "But we have to try and work through this."

"HOW?" he yelled. "I DON'T KNOW YOU. I DON'T KNOW THE GIRLS. I DON'T KNOW THE HOUSE. I DON'T KNOW OUR FRIENDS. I'M DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO FIT IN BUT I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

Elizabeth was frightened at his temper. Jack rarely got mad and he never yelled at her.

"Jack" she reached out her hand and grasped his. She was worried he would pull away but he didn't. "Today was probably too much too soon. We will take it slower. We will stick with just us for the next few days. Get you used to just me and the girls." Elizabeth watched as Jack looked down at their hands.

"You are doing better than you think. Eve can't spend enough time with you and I heard you and Gracie this morning at breakfast. The three girls haven't realised that you don't know them so what you are doing is the right thing. They are the three most important people right now and so far they are happy with you just being you. Concentrate on them."

Jack nodded at her and Elizabeth could see a small amount of relief in her eyes.

"What about you? I thought you were important too."

"Yes, but I will understand when the girls don't. They are the priority. Okay?"

He nodded again, still holding her hand tight.

"Come on. It's been a big day." She stood up and pulled him with her leaving the phone behind. She turned off all the lights and led him upstairs. "I will be back in a second" she said, leaving him in his room.

She went to her bedroom and pulled on her pyjama bottoms and singlet. She went back to the guest room and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up surprised to see her in her pyjamas. She just smiled at him and pulled back the covers of his bed encouraging him to lay down. She then turned off the light and got in next to him, curling up against him, resting her head on his chest, his arm automatically wrapping around her. She could hear his heart beating fast but after a few minutes it began to calm. Before long she could tell he had drifted to sleep. She thought about going back to her own bed for about a millisecond but the feeling of being in her husband's arms again made the decision easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love hearing what you like (or what you don't!). For those asking how long this story might go for … I have a plan for where it's going and there will be a proper ending so keep checking in and we will get there eventually! It won't be for a little while yet though!

(20/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 9**

Elizabeth woke in the early hours of the morning hearing Eve calling to her. She slipped out from under Jack's arm and went to find Eve whimpering beside Elizabeth's bed.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she whispered picking her up.

"Where were you?"

"In the other room. I'm here now."

She placed Eve down on her bed and crawled in beside her. She ran her hand through Eve's curls until she fell asleep. Elizabeth lay there looking up at the ceiling, worrying about Jack. He had only been home for two days, but she had hoped that the familiar surroundings would stir something inside him. She feared that since it hadn't, his road to recovery might be a lot longer than any of them had anticipated.

* * *

Jack woke to find himself alone. He felt like something was missing. He knew Elizabeth had stayed with him for a good while through the night because he had woken up in the dark to find her still curled against him. He had kissed her lightly on the forehead before falling back to sleep.

Jack got up, threw some clothes on and walked down the corridor. He glanced through Elizabeth's door and saw her fast asleep with Eve. Downstairs, Halley and Gracie were glued to the television.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Daddy" they both sang in unison.

Jack smiled.

"Are you going down to the gym?" Halley asked, glancing at him.

"The gym?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's your gym shirt."

"Oh I forgot."

"Do you remember where the gym is?" Halley said with such innocence. Jack couldn't lie to her.

"No" he admitted.

Halley got up, taking him by the hand. "Come on."

Jack had no idea where she was leading him but she took him to a door under the stairs which opened down into what appeared to be a basement. Halley turned on the lights and led him down the stairs. Jack saw that the basement had been fully fitted out as an in-home gym. There was a treadmill, weight machines, a bench and dumbbells. Everything he could ever need. Jack looked around in amazement.

"Wow, this place is really something."

"You don't remember it at all?" Halley said, catching him out.

"No."

"You come down here almost every day. Except Sundays. That's your day off."

Jack looked around nodding.

"Okay, I'm going back upstairs" she said happily and left him alone.

He hadn't felt like he had worked out in a long time. He had noticed in hospital that his body was less toned once he realised he was ten years older than he thought.

He walked around the room, checking everything out. _Well, there's no time like the present._

* * *

Elizabeth was heading for the kitchen. She rounded the corner past the basement door at the exact same moment that Jack came out. She ran smack into his sweaty, bare chest. He grabbed her arm as she began to fall backwards.

"Jack!"

"Beth!" they said at the same time.

"What have you been doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Halley showed me the gym." Jack stood back from her again.

"Right. Is your arm okay to be doing that?"

"Yeah, I just did some leg and core work."

Elizabeth's gaze ran down to his abs. _Yes, his six pack was still there_. She felt herself staring and carefully lifted her eyes back up to his. She could feel the heat rising in her neck as he looked at her curiously. _This is so weird. I just checked my husband out and now I'm embarrassed about it. Seriously._

"It looks like it won't take much to get your tone back" Elizabeth said quickly and turned toward the kitchen but heard him following her. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, pouring him some water.

"Thanks" he said. She watched him as he raised the glass and downed it in one go. There was still beads of sweat all over his neck and chest. _Oh, he looks so good._

"Thank you for last night, by the way. I was just feeling really overwhelmed" he said, drawing her back from her daydreaming.

"Sure. What else is a wife for?!" she said with a nervous laugh, trying to drag her gaze away from him. _Darn it! Why did he have to take his shirt off! He knows I can't resist him like that!_

"Elizabeth?" he said closing the distance between them.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit on edge."

"Nope. I'm fine." She said backing away from him. "You want eggs for breakfast? Go have a shower and I will have them ready when you get back."

Jack looked at her uncertainly, before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

Elizabeth released a large breath, one that she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

Jack noticed that Elizabeth was much better once he returned. She had been acting strange before, nervous almost. He had watched her gazing at his chest and he had really liked making her all flustered, although he wasn't about to admit that.

Jack sat down opposite Elizabeth at the dining table. The girls were still watching television.

"The girls aren't joining us?"

"No. They don't really like eggs. Plus it's a weekday. You would have normally left for work by now so I normally just sit and have a coffee and make my lists for the rest of the day."

"Right. Well, what's on your list today?"

"Not much just your doctor's appointment with the specialist this afternoon. Is there anything you want to do this morning?"

Jack nodded. "Lee suggested I give that therapist a call and book in a session with her soon." Jack looked at Elizabeth expecting to see surprise but she just smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Jack sat there quietly for a minute before continuing.

"You've been with me since the beginning of my army career?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"So I'm not a Corporal any more?"

"No, you were promoted to a Sergeant last year."

"And I have quite a few people under me?"

"Yes."

"How many people were hurt in the explosion that I was injured in?"

Elizabeth didn't answer immediately. "Three others were injured. One person died."

"Did I know him well?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"What was his name?"

"Corporal Andy Gaines."

The name was unfamiliar. "When is his service?"

"Wednesday."

"I should go."

"Jack, I'm not sure that is a good idea. There will be a lot of people there that you won't remember."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"I was going to go on your behalf."

"I'm not a coward Elizabeth" he said quietly.

"I never said you were – and I know that you're not." She paused, reaching to put her hand over his. "Jack, I know you. Right now you are feeling guilty about everything. Not remembering me and the kids, not remembering your fellow officers and now finding out one of the officers died under your command. You cannot blame yourself. You don't remember what happened. Not to mention every time you've been away something has occurred that has been out of your control. That is the nature of your job."

"I need to go to the service."

"If that's what you want, then I will go with you."

Jack nodded. Elizabeth was the strongest woman he had ever known. She knew him better than he knew himself right now. Jack was thinking about everything _. Has she always been this strong?_

"How many times have I been deployed?"

"You just got back from your fourth."

"Which one was the hardest?"

"They were all hard for different reasons. The first time was early on in our relationship. We ended up breaking up altogether. The second time we were newly married but it was only for two months. The third time was when Halley was almost eighteen months old but that was complicated for a whole other reason" she said, a blush rising in her cheeks. "The most recent one was hard because you were leaving all four of us behind and it was your longest deployment yet, for nine months. We were both worried when you received your letter."

Jack sat there taking it all in. _What Elizabeth must have gone through in all that time. She was a strong woman – he had realised that very early on. But the more he got to know her, he was truly amazed at her. How had he managed to find such a woman who loved him that much? Who stuck with him through all of that time._ He realised what she had said about his first deployment.

"What did you say about the first deployment?"

"It was early on. We had been dating for only a few months."

"But you said we broke up. What happened?"

Elizabeth smiled nervously. "Well, that is a long story but it was all because of some misunderstandings and miscommunication."

"Tell me."

Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

 _ **Nine and a half years earlier … (Dec 2008)**_

 _Christmas was fast approaching and Jack and Elizabeth were making plans for the holidays. Elizabeth had been to Jack's mother's place a few times but was still yet to meet his brother Tom. Jack had never met Elizabeth's parents. They travelled a lot and that Christmas they were hoping all of the girls would come and meet them in Hawaii._

 _Elizabeth was torn. A cold and snowy Christmas was what she had grown to love but getting away for a couple of weeks to the beach during the school break sounded great too. Ultimately it was going to be Jack that made up her mind for her._

 _They had been inseparable for a few months now and Elizabeth found herself lost when he wasn't there. She couldn't understand how she had gone from being so independent to relying on him just being around. It actually scared her how much she missed him when their schedules didn't overlap and they didn't see each other for a few days. They had only been dating for a few months and she was worried about the strength of her feelings and scared to admit to them._

 _After Francie had moved out, they had spent more time together at her apartment, especially once the weather began to cool down. The thing was apart from the kisses, things never went further._

 _E_ _lizabeth felt strongly about Jack. She knew she loved him but she was waiting for him to say it first. At that moment they were just really good friends with a few kisses thrown in._

 _Jack was supposed to work right up until Christmas, so Jack and Elizabeth had decided to spend Christmas together at Jack's mother's place. Elizabeth would get to meet Tom and they would have Christmas lunch together. Elizabeth was looking forward to spending their first Christmas together and she had found a special present for him that she hoped he would love._

 _Jack had a few days off after Christmas that they could spend together before he went back to work. At least that had been the plan until two weeks before Christmas he got his first deployment notification._

 _Jack called Elizabeth as he left work._

" _Hi Jack. How was your day?"_

" _Good. Are you on your way home?"_

" _No. I was going to go for a walk around the lake."_

" _It's freezing out. Are you sure?"_

" _Yes. I'm dressed warm. I'm already there."_

" _Oh okay. Well I will be there soon. I need to talk to you about something."_

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah. See you soon."_

 _Jack drove straight to the lake and saw her parked car. He pulled his jacket and beanie on and jogged along the path trying to see her. Up ahead he saw a woman in black tights and running gear heading toward him. She was wearing gloves and a running jumper and as she got closer Jack could see her cheeks were red from the cold._

" _Elizabeth, you are crazy being out here today! Come here."_

 _He held out his arms to her and she ran straight into them. He leant down and kissed her nose. "Your nose is freezing. Come on sit in my car. I need to talk to you."_

 _He took her gloved hand and walked with her back to his car and opened the door. He went around and got in the other side and turned the car on, turning the heater up._

 _Elizabeth took her gloves off and held them up to the vents._

" _So what is so urgent that we need to talk."_

" _I received notice of my first deployment" he said slowly._

 _Elizabeth's eyes went wide with surprise. She had been expecting for it to come at some stage but had put it out of her mind, especially at this time of the year._

" _I leave two days after Christmas" he finished._

" _What?" she asked him, feeling somewhat dazed. He reached over and took her hand in his. Her hand was freezing despite the heater._

" _I leave two days after Christmas" he repeated, rubbing her hand inside his._

" _How long will you be gone?" she asked softly._

" _A minimum of three months."_

 _He watched as the realisation hit her face._

 _"Three months?"_

 _"Yeah, up to five."_

" _Five months?" her mind was reeling. How was she going to survive without him for five months?! "I can't do this" she said as she pulled her hand out of his and grabbed the door handle before plunging back out into the cold air._

" _No! Elizabeth!" he said, jumping out of his own door and running after her. "Elizabeth!" he called as he ran after her. He grabbed her arm as she rounded her car. "Elizabeth!"_

" _No Jack. Leave me alone."_

" _Elizabeth, we need to talk about this."_

" _What is there to talk about, Jack? You're leaving me!"_

" _No Elizabeth, I am leaving but I am not leaving you. Please, I need you. Don't walk away."_

" _Jack it's three to five months! We haven't even known each other for three months!"_

" _Elizabeth, I realise that we haven't been together long but the time apart will go quickly and then I will be back and we can just keep going where we left off."_

" _No. I don't want to keep going where we left off" Elizabeth said. She meant that she loved him and she wanted their relationship to go further, but she couldn't say that to him. Especially not now, knowing he was leaving in two weeks time._

 _Jack's eyes registered the hurt that he was feeling. He had thought things were going well but he hadn't wanted to rush her into anything. Clearly he had read everything wrong. He dropped her arm, letting her go._

 _She waited for him to say something, anything to make her stay, but he just stood there._

 _Elizabeth turned to her car, got in and drove away._

* * *

"So what happened?" Jack prompted her eagerly, wanting to know how it all panned out.

Elizabeth laughed at him. "What do you think?"

"I was a stubborn ass who ended up not chasing you, I'm guessing."

"That's about right. You know yourself very well, Jack" she laughed. "And believe me, its all about the chase."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes a girl likes to be chased. That was one of those times. I just wanted you to come after me and tell me that you loved me and everything would have been fine."

"I'm guessing it wasn't fine" Jack said in a resigned voice.

"No, it wasn't."

* * *

 _Jack didn't call. Elizabeth found herself checking her phone every five minutes for days. She ended_ _up calling her sisters or one of her friends just to make sure she still had reception. That was not his excuse._

 _She wanted to call Lee but didn't know if Jack would have contacted Rosie so she left it. Christmas approached and still nothing. Not a single message or phone call. With every passing day, Elizabeth went from being hurt to becoming more and more angry._

 _She went to her work Christmas party which was in town, to get out and do something, anything rather than sit at home and mope about Jack. After dinner a few of the younger teachers decided to go to a club down the road. One of her friends, Jimmy, who's wife Steph was a friend of Elizabeth's, begged her to come with him._

" _Please, Elizabeth. Steph will feel so much better knowing you're with me."_

 _She relented, and he grabbed her hand, pulling it into his arm. Elizabeth held onto him, using him as a wind break from the chilly air. He lead her into the club, past the bar. They found seats close to one another and began talking._

 _Jimmy asked about Jack and Elizabeth had to admit that they had broken up. Jimmy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. They sat close together talking for a bit longer about Jack and Steph and Jimmy asked her over for dinner after Christmas. Elizabeth nodded at him, before standing up, deciding to leave. He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and she slipped back out of the club._

 _She didn't see Jack watching from the bar._

 _Christmas came and Elizabeth spent it alone watching Christmas movies. It was the worst Christmas that she had ever had and she blamed Jack. His present still sat under her empty tree._

 _The day of his deployment, she laid in bed that morning and she thought about him constantly. Packing. Leaving. Getting on a plane and flying toward danger. The anger had faded and the dread had replaced it. She was about to let him walk away for good and she couldn't hold it in any longer. What if something happened and he never knew how she felt?_

 _She picked up her phone and texted him._

" _I miss you Jack. Be safe. I love you."_

 _She was about to delete it when she thought about it. She had nothing to lose. He was leaving for three months. She pressed send._

 _Elizabeth put her phone down, pulled herself out of bed and went straight for a shower. She didn't want to be hovering over her phone waiting for a reply. Maybe he didn't even have his phone with him. He might leave it behind on the base or something._

 _She got out of the shower and after she pulled on a t-shirt, jumper and track pants she heard a knock at the door. Or rather someone was trying to knock the door down. It was too early in the morning for a visitor. She walked towards the door and tried to figure who it would be that had managed to get in the security door downstairs._

" _Elizabeth!" he called._

 _She knew that voice anywhere. She flung the door open. He closed the distance between them immediately wrapping his arms around her and lifting her to him. His mouth captured her lips immediately, kissing her desperately with everything he had._

 _He pushed her against the wall, leaning into her. She kissed him back, pouring all of her feelings over the last two weeks into it. The hurt, the frustration, the anger, the longing, the love. They both pulled apart gasping for air, his forehead leaning into hers._

" _I love you, Elizabeth, more than anything. Please wait for me" he said._

" _I love you too. I'll be here."_

 _He kissed her gently, his lips lingering._

" _I have to go."_

" _I know."_

 _He was moving back towards the door, his arms still around her taking her with him._

 _He kissed her once more before pulling away and letting go of her reluctantly._

" _See you soon" he said with a smile as he walked away backwards._

" _Come back to me Jack."_

" _I promise" he said before turning and disappearing down the stair well._

* * *

"So we broke up for two weeks?"

"Yeah. It was the worst two weeks ever. I was just so glad that we made up before you left. It could have been so much worse."

"And it all happened because we didn't talk."

"Mmmm hmm" she said. _She is so cute when she does that._

"Would you have replaced me in three months?"

"I don't think so. I was pretty heartbroken. Although you thought I had!"

"That Jimmy guy?"

"Yeah you were pretty jealous about that. Took quite a few emails to convince you otherwise. In the end we took a selfie when we had dinner together with his wife."

"That convinced me?"

"Yeah. I made Jimmy and Steph kiss in the background of the photo."

"That would work." He paused. "So you fell in love with me after only three months?"

"Oh no" Elizabeth said to him with a serious face.

Jack looked at her confused.

"I was in love with you by the end of the second date I think." She grinned at him.

"Oh really?" he said laughing. "What about me? When did I fall in love with you."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know, I'm not sure. You would tell me it was a different moment each time I asked you. Sometimes you said it was as soon as you saw me at the theatre, other times it was our first or second date. That was one thing you would never admit, so I don't know."

Jack nodded with a grin. _That sounded like him._

Halley came in telling them that Gracie and Eve were going outside to play. The sun was out and it was a beautiful morning. Elizabeth brought Jack outside and they sat on the outdoor sun lounges talking as the girls played. The more that they talked, the more Jack reminded her of how their relationship began. All those years ago, this is exactly how they had been. Really good friends.

After lunch, Elizabeth dropped all three girls at Viola's place so that she could go with Jack to the specialist appointment. She pulled the car up out the front and the girls jumped out.

"Come on, Jack. Do you want to say a quick hello to my sister Viola?"

"Sure" he said getting out.

Gracie was already at the door pressing the doorbell non-stop until her aunt finally answered.

"Gracie, of course that would be you!" Viola said when she opened the door. "Hi Halley."

Eve was holding onto Jack's hand until she caught a glimpse of her cousin and then she pulled away and was racing up the stairs.

"Hi Eve" Viola said as her youngest niece ran past.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs, with Jack trailing behind.

"Hi Vi" she reached out giving her sister a hug. "Thanks for minding them for me. We should be back in about three hours." She stepped back and turned to Jack.

"Jack, this is my oldest sister Viola."

"Hi Viola."

"Hi Jack. How is everything going? Difficult, I would imagine?"

"Yes, its been hard trying to remember everyone. Sorry."

Viola just waved her hand at him. "Don't worry about it. We all understand."

"Thanks Vi. See you later."

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth had to drive an hour into the city to see the specialist at the hospital. They arrived early and had to wait for some time. Finally, Jack's name was called and they were led into a large office where Dr Shepherd was waiting.

"Jack. Elizabeth. Nice to see you again. Please take a seat."

Jack sat down opposite him, Elizabeth sitting next to him. Jack could tell that she was more nervous than him. He reached out taking her hand in his, as they waited for the doctor to begin.

"How has the last week been Jack?"

"Fine."

"Any headaches? Black outs? Dizziness?"

"Nothing."

"Have you had any memories come back?"

"No" Jack said quietly.

"You're back home with your family now? With your wife and children?" Dr Shepherd asked nodding at Elizabeth.

"Yes, Elizabeth and my three daughters."

"And still you don't remember anything? No flashbacks? No odd feelings that you've been there before."

"No. It's like a blank slate" Jack said disappointedly.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and he glanced at her. She was nodding at him, encouraging him.

"I am quite surprised" Dr Shepherd said. "Normally in cases of retrograde amnesia, many events are removed from the mind from before the trauma occurred. Normally these memories begin to return quickly when in familiar surroundings. Certain smells, music or other triggers can help your memories to return. It is unusual that you have not had any recollections, no matter how small. Your diagnosis is still better than if it was combined with anterograde amnesia. You remember the last few days spent with your family?

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I met my girls again on Saturday and I went home to the house. We went to the park and then on Sunday we had lunch at an old friend's house."

"See. That is all a good sign. You are making new memories and are able to retain them."

"So where to from here?"

"Since none of the other triggers have worked so far, I'm going to recommend that you try some hypnosis."

"Hypnosis? Are you serious?" Jack said a bit surprised.

"Don't worry. It is not like what you would see in a magic show" Dr Shepherd laughed. "It's perfectly safe when done by a professional. We will make an appointment for a few days time and if you haven't had any improvements then we will go ahead. Elizabeth, do you have any questions or concerns? Have you noticed any different behaviour?"

Jack realised he was gripping Elizabeth's hand tightly. He loosened his grip as he turned to her.

Elizabeth smiled at Dr Shepherd. "Not really. There have been a few instances but I would just put things down to him feeling frustrated or overwhelmed by the situation. It's unusual behaviour but only because Jack is normally able to take control of those things and now he can't" she said honestly.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable. Okay, Jack, we will organise the hypnosis session and see you in a fortnight. If you do have any progress or other symptoms please let me know straight away."

Jack stood, shaking the doctors hand before taking Elizabeth's hand back in his and leaving.

As they walked back to the car, Jack didn't talk. He didn't know what to say. He was disappointed that the doctor couldn't do more for him. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand and he looked over at her.

"It will be okay, Jack. They will come back eventually."

Jack just nodded and kept walking. He hoped that she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(23/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 10**

That night after everyone had gone to bed and Elizabeth was certain that Jack was asleep, she crept back downstairs and went into her study. She opened her laptop and began to research retrograde amnesia.

She downloaded journal articles of different studies and treatments. She read about hypnosis and all the other techniques available for memory recovery. The more she read, the more she realised that there was not one technique that would be guaranteed to help.

Elizabeth read about cases where people's memories were recovered within days to months and others that never fully recovered. Those were the cases that scared her.

After three hours of research, a page of important notes and a list of questions for the specialist, Elizabeth pulled herself up the stairs and crashed into her bed.

* * *

Jack came out of the basement after a good workout to find the house quiet. It was still early in the morning but as he checked the bedrooms, Jack realised he was all alone. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

 _Gone to the shops. Will be back with breakfast soon! Beth._

Jack shrugged and wandered through the house since he had the place to himself. He looked at the photos that hung all over the walls and he found several drawings framed around the house with his initials in the corner. He remembered that he loved drawing but as he ran his fingers over the pencil marks under the glass it all seemed so foreign.

Jack walked back up the staircases admiring all the photos as he went. He walked into Elizabeth's room and ran his fingers over her dresser. He found her perfume bottle and enhaled it. It smelt just like Elizabeth but it didn't remind him of anything.

He found some photos of the two of them together on the dresser. One photo was on their wedding day. He and Elizabeth stood near the lake kissing, while her veil floated up behind her. Another photo was when Elizabeth was pregnant and his arms were wrapped around her, clasped on her stomach. They both looked deliriously happy. He didn't remember being that happy in his entire life. Another photo showed a beaming Elizabeth holding a newborn baby in her arms, with Jack standing behind them, his arm around them both. Jack stared at his smile in the last photo for some time. How could he forget such happy moments that he shared with Elizabeth? Instead of the photos making him happy, they made him sad and frustrated that he was totally unaware of his past life.

* * *

Elizabeth returned home with the girls and dragged the groceries into the kitchen. Jack came downstairs to meet them.

"Daddy!" Eve yelled running into his arms.

'Hi baby. How are all my girls?" he asked as he watched them trail in.

Gracie and Halley excitedly gave him a hug before they began rifling through the bags. They had begged Elizabeth at the shops for cinnamon scrolls and they were now trying to find them.

Elizabeth went to grab some more bags from the car. As she walked back in, she dropped them in the pile on the floor.

"Do you normally do groceries this early in the morning?" Jack asked.

"No, but I'm a bit out of routine because of last week" Elizabeth said as she walked over to him and reaching up, gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Can you grab the last two bags?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth stood there watching him for a minute. She hadn't intended on kissing him, but it had just happened naturally. She was constantly trying to sensor everything she did and occasionally she would forget.

Jack went back out to the car and carried the last of the bags in. Elizabeth was already starting on breakfast as she hurried around the kitchen. The girls were sitting at the table eating their scrolls.

"What are you making?"

"I did some reading last night and you're on a new diet."

"Okay …"

Elizabeth laughed as she saw his quizzical expression. "Don't look so sceptical. You like all of the food, don't worry."

"Why am I on a new diet?"

"You need more brain food."

"Huh?"

"More protein, more fish with fatty acids. You are having scrambled eggs with smoked salmon for breakfast."

Jack just watched her warily.

"You are such a chicken. Look at you. Big, strong Jack is scared of smoked salmon. You do like it, you know?"

"Since when?"

"Since I made you try it at my parents place years ago."

Jack sat down at the breakfast bar, watching her. The girls finished their scrolls and left the kitchen to go watch television or play in their rooms. Before long Elizabeth handed him a plate, with a fork.

"Give it a go."

Jack looked at her cautiously before she came around to his side. She took the fork off him before loading it up with eggs and some salmon and spoon feeding him. He opened his mouth and let her do it before she realised the intimacy of what she had just done.

Elizabeth quickly placed the fork down and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sorry" Elizabeth muttered just as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back toward him.

"Why are you apologising?"

"I just keep forgetting you don't remember me" she whispered while looking across at him. He pulled her into him a bit closer.

"You don't need to be sorry about it. I don't mind so just keep doing what you're used to doing" he said before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Elizabeth wasn't surprised but standing here like this with his arm rested around her almost felt normal. She missed normal. He was looking into her eyes, probably trying to understand her expression. The irony of the situation had not been lost on her. Her husband didn't remember her but now she kept forgetting that he didn't remember her.

"So how do you like the salmon?" she asked him.

"It's not bad" Jack said before putting his fork through some of the pink fish and took another bite.

"Good."

"Do I have to eat it every day?"

"No, no. I have something else for you for tomorrow" she said, kissing him on the cheek and pulling away.

Jack kept eating as he heard a noise.

Jack stopped eating and looked up. "What was that?"

"That noise?" she asked. He nodded.

"It was your phone."

The noise happened again.

"Why is my phone making that noise?"

"I used it to send some messages this morning." Elizabeth went over to it and looked. A lot of people had replied to her text. She set to work, opening each message and reading the contents.

Jack stood up and came to look over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I texted all of your contacts this morning."

"Why?"

"I told them about your accident and told them to send through a photo and tell me when and where you first met them. Most people have replied. I'm just going to copy their photos into the contacts so that after you meet them it will help you to remember everyone."

Elizabeth continued through the messages.

"Oh, Garry says that he met you in 2007 at one of your first army training sessions. Do you remember him?"

"Garry O'Donnell?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I remember him. How do I know him now?"

"He's in your squad, your second in command I think."

Jack nodded. Elizabeth kept going and there was another three army friends that he had known from the time before he lost his memory.

"The service is still on tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have your dress uniform ready. I just have to pull it out and check it over."

"Can you tell me what you know about Andy?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He was only in his late 20s. His fiancé's name is Kate. Andy has been in your squad for about three years, I think. He was a smart and very level headed guy."

She could see Jack trying to take it all in.

"Who would be the person that I spend the most time with while on base?"

"Shane. You and he are pretty close. He's still away on deployment though. He will be home in another two months or so. He probably took over the leadership of your squad after the accident."

"Tell me what happened after my first deployment?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "While you were away or your homecoming?"

"The latter" he said with a grin. "Did you miss me?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That's an understatement."

 _ **Nine years earlier … (April 2009)**_

 _Elizabeth had never felt so lost than when Jack left. She taught school and went straight home. The cold weather didn't help. She tried to go out with friends as much as possible but most of her friends already had partners so she always felt like a third wheel. After over a month of Jack being gone, she decided that she had to do something. She couldn't float aimlessly until his return._

 _One morning when she was passing by the lake, she saw some people out rowing. She was captivated by the rhythmic movement of the boat across the water surface. She decided right then and there, that is what she was going to do. She immediately walked around to the rowing club and found someone to ask and by the next morning she was standing there ready to give it a go._

 _Elizabeth loved it. Being out on the water first thing in the morning was oddly calming. They started early and were done in plenty of time for her to get to work. She ended up in a team with both men and women all around the same age, except for the coxswain, Charles, who was a bit older. Elizabeth became great friends with all of them. They met three times a week and were anticipating to race in the summer months. Charles was really happy with their progress and their teamwork._

 _Fridays became the evening that she would hang out with her friends from the team, Sarah and Jasmine. They were a bit younger than Elizabeth and both single, so the three of them would hang out watching movies until the weather began to warm up. Then they would hang out at the lake in the evenings or meet up with the rest of the team._ _Jasmine had a massive crush on Charles, so whenever he invited them to hang out, Elizabeth was dragged along. The only problem was that Charles wasn't so interested in Jasmine but more Elizabeth. Elizabeth started to feel really uncomfortable with Charles' attention._

 _With the help of her rowing practice and the gatherings that her friends held on weekends the rest of the month passed quickly. Charles had entered them into a local competition in mid April, their third big event. Jack was supposed to return_ _the day after the competition._

 _The event went really well. Elizabeth's team ended up getting a second place medal in the 2000 m distance. As they pulled the boat in to the shore, the team jumped out and were being congratulated by other club members. Elizabeth had been making her rounds hugging all of her team mates and was in the process of receiving an awkward hug from Charles when she saw a bunch of men along the waters edge over his shoulder_. _Their short hair and fit physique drew her attention. They were military._

 _Elizabeth froze, her eyes flitting over all of the men, trying to see anyone she recognised. Then she noticed him. Jack. Before she knew it, she was dodging people and she was running to him. He saw her at the same moment and came toward her. She threw her arms around him as he picked her up._

" _Jack!"_

 _Then he was kissing her and neither of them cared who was watching._

 _She pulled back, her hand on the side of his face. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I got back early. How did you go?"_

" _We got second. Did you see it?"_

" _No, I just saw you when you were coming back in. Look at you in your little rowing outfit."_

 _"You like it?"_

 _"Yeah. When are you finished?"_

 _"I'm done now. Let me just go get my bag_. Take me home J _ack?"_

 _He nodded and kissed her again._

 _Elizabeth ran back and grabbed her gear._

" _Is that Jack?" Sarah asked._

" _Yeah. He's back!" Elizabeth exclaimed._

" _I see that. He's gorgeous Elizabeth."_

" _I know" she said laughing. She caught a glimpse of Charles approaching them. "Jack's taking me home so I don't need a lift, I will see you all later." Elizabeth dashed away back to Jack and, taking her hand, he whisked her away._

 _The whole way home, they didn't let go of one another. Even while Jack was driving, her hand stayed on his as it rested on the glove box. He pulled the car up out the front of her place and opened her door before taking her hand and walking her in._

 _As soon as they stepped inside, his hands were around her and he had pushed her gently up against the wall, reminiscent of their farewell kiss and all of the emotions of the last few months came flooding back._

" _Elizabeth, we have to stop. You know I won't be able to if you keep kissing me like that" he said giving her a dimpled grin._

" _Oh, so its my fault? I'm pretty sure you started kissing me."_

" _Yes, but you just added fuel to the fire with that tongue thing that you do."_

 _Elizabeth was laughing so hard. He bent in to kiss her again and she repeated what she had been doing before._

" _Yes. That. Stop it."_

" _Oh, you like that?"_

" _Too much. Cut it out." Jack said grinning._

" _Well, you had better take your hands off me while we're at it."_

 _Jack looked at her, hurt. "Why?"_

" _Because you make me swoon when your hands wrap around me like that. How one of your hands sits on my lower back and the other one holds my face? You make a girl fall in love with you when you do that."_

" _Oh, really?" his eyes had their playful spark back in them, as his hands slid to the exact positions that she had just mentioned. "Like this."_

" _Yeah" she whispered. "I love you, Jack."_

" _I love you back, Beth" he said as he bent into kiss her again, slowly and gentle._

* * *

Jack had listened in fascination to the story. They both sounded so young.

"Well, that is helpful to know" he said once she had finished.

"What?"

"The way you like me holding you."

"Oh, you have so much to learn Jack" she said laughing.

"Like what else?"

"You are forgetting that I know all of your weaknesses, you are yet to learn all of mine again. That puts me at the top."

"That's fine. I'm quite happy with a woman on top." Jack said it and although he was just being cheeky he immediately regretted it when he saw Elizabeth's eyes dart to his. As he was about to apologise for being so forward, she spoke quietly.

"I already know that too" she said with a small smile. She picked up his plate and turned back into the kitchen and began washing up the dishes.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, that came out badly. I didn't mean to …"

"Jack. It's fine. I know you so much better than you realise. Don't apologise."

Jack stood and grabbed a dishcloth and helped dry the dishes.

"I'm thinking we should go to the base today and say hello to a few people before tomorrow. It might take the pressure off you at the service then. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Beth."

"No problems. I will see if Abigail can watch the girls for an hour."

* * *

After dropping the girls at Abigail's, Elizabeth drove Jack down to the base. Elizabeth had called ahead to let Jack's boss know they were coming. They passed through security and she drove up to the administration building. Elizabeth led him into the offices.

"Hi Mary" she greeted the lady behind the desk.

"Hi Elizabeth. Hi Jack. Good to see you both."

"Henry was expecting us. Can you let him know?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth took a seat while Jack remained standing, looking at some pictures on the wall.

"I remember this place. I suppose I was here for a month or too before I lost my memory."

"Yes, that's right. Do you remember Sergeant Major Gowan?"

"Vaguely. I remember the name I think."

Elizabeth sat there in silence as she waited. Henry appeared in his uniform as he came toward them from down the corridor.

"Elizabeth" he called out to her.

"Hi Henry." She stood up and walked toward Jack. Jack had worn plain clothes today, but he stood there nervously as she came up beside him. "Jack this is Sergeant Major Henry Gowan. Do you remember him now?"

Henry stood opposite them with a curious expression.

"Vaguely."

"Hi Jack. It is good to see you again. Come on down to my office and we can have a word."

Elizabeth went to sit back down.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you can come to" Henry said.

"That's fine. I will wait right here."

Jack glanced back at her but squared up his shoulders and followed Henry to his office.

* * *

Jack was so nervous being in this building. He felt like he was a new recruit all those years ago as he followed the Sergeant Major to his office.

"Come sit down Jack. You can call me Henry. You were on a first name basis with me, especially since our wives teach at the school together."

Jack just nodded and took a seat.

"So Jack. How is everything coming along? The specialist you have been seeing is required to provide updates on your health. I have read that you are still suffering from a severe case of amnesia."

"Yes, that is right, Sir."

"Have you had any memories return yet?"

"No, Sir."

"You are back living with your family though. You remember them?"

"No, Sir."

Henry looked surprised.

"You don't remember your daughters?"

"No, Sir. Or my wife."

Henry's eyes shot open.

"You don't remember Elizabeth?"

"No, Sir. It seems the last memories I have were just before I met her."

Henry shook his head.

"What was the last training that you remember receiving?"

"Elizabeth tells me that I was just about to finish my last month of training as a private. I don't remember my first deployment."

Jack could see the surprise on Henry's face. Obviously what he had read in Jack's file had not highlighted the severity of the memory loss.

"Are you receiving treatment for the amnesia?"

"Yes, I am due to start at the end of the week. Hopefully, it will help recover something. Anything."

Henry nodded.

"I will try and find a position for you to return to when you get back. It will depend if you have had any memories of course by then. When is your arm out of the cast?"

"They said it was just a fracture, so another week or two."

"Okay, well try and keep up with your fitness as best you can. We can slot you back in with a squad and get your training back up to scratch in a few more weeks once your arm is better. You should probably organise an appointment with the psychologist as well. He might be able to help you deal with any adjustment issues that you may be having."

"Thank you." Jack stood getting up to leave. "I appreciate you fitting me in today."

"Of course Jack. Are you coming to the service tomorrow?"

"I was going to. I don't remember Gaines but I thought I should still pay my respects."

"You might find it overwhelming, so be careful Jack."

"Thanks."

Jack left the room and was feeling very anxious. This whole situation made him so frustrated. He felt like he was living someone else's life.

Elizabeth and Jack returned to Abigail's. Jack saw his girls sitting at a booth, each with their own icecream sundae. Jack headed straight for them and slid into the booth next to Gracie.

"Hey girls. What have you got there?"

"Abigail made us sundaes!" Eve said excitedly.

"I see that!"

"Do you want to try some of mine?" Gracie asked him.

"Of course. They look so good."

Gracie loaded up the spoon and held it out for Jack to eat. He took it from her, eating the icecream.

"Wow, that is good."

"Mine's better. Try this Daddy!" Eve said as she loaded her spoon up high with a big blob of icecream. She dribbled it across the table as she handed it to Jack.

"Yeah that one is pretty good too" Jack said with his mouth full.

"Wait! Mine too!" Halley said as she copied her younger sisters before Jack had even finished.

They were all laughing at him as he was trying to quickly eat the last spoonful before it dripped all over the table.

"Aaah brainfreeze!" he cried as he finished off the last one. They all giggled hysterically at him as he pulled faces at them because of the cold icecream.

"You're so funny Daddy" Gracie said as she leant into his side. Eve pushed her bowl away and hurriedly climbed down from her seat and came around to Jack putting her hands up. He scooped her up and put her on his other knee and her head dropped to his chest. Jack smiled down at them both.

* * *

Elizabeth had been having a quiet word to Abigail while Jack went to sit with the girls.

"Still nothing, Elizabeth?"

"No. It's only been just over a week, though."

"You are a stronger woman than me."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "I doubt that."

"What have you been doing with him?"

"Mainly just looking at photos and telling him stories from when we were dating. I don't want to overwhelm him all at once so I've just been waiting for him to ask me questions."

"That sounds reasonable."

"We have a funeral service tomorrow for one of the soldiers in his squad. He is insistent that he wants to go. It's going to be a hard day."

"I can only imagine."

Elizabeth glanced over to Jack now who was making faces at the girls while they laughed hysterically at him. She saw how Gracie and Eve curled up against him and he smiled down at them.

"Look at them Abigail. How does he not remember? He does it all so instinctively" she said sadly.

Abigail pulled her in for a hug. "It will come back to him. That is proof."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Abigail held her back. "Elizabeth you're never alone, you know that."

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes teary. She turned back and saw Jack watching her.

* * *

After the girls had been put to bed, Jack came downstairs to find Elizabeth stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed. He sat down beside her and ran his hand down her arm.

"Beth?"

"Hmm?" she said opening her eyes slowly.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Come on" he pulled her to her feet and walked her up to her room.

He pulled back the covers on the bed while she changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom.

He waited until she climbed into bed before he sat back down next to her.

"Beth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack."

"What made you upset today at Abigail's?"

"Nothing" she said avoiding his eyes.

"It's not nothing. Tell me."

"I just … I just feel a bit lonely lately. That's all."

Jack thought about it. Although it was frustrating for him not to remember anything he couldn't imagine what she was going through. Living with her husband who acted like a stranger. It would be really lonely.

Jack stood up and walked around the other side of the bed before he slid in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she settled in against his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered before she quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To all the readers: Thank you so much for all of your comments! I love reading them. We just hit over 100 so keep them coming!

(25/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 11**

The next day passed in a blur. Elizabeth helped Jack to get ready in his dress uniform. He couldn't remember where the medals and service ribbons went so she fixed that for him. He stood there straight, while she pinned them on and made sure they were aligned properly. He watched her carefully. It truly amazed him that he was married to this woman.

Elizabeth drove him to the service while trying to fill in the gaps in his memory. He knew he had been to a few military funeral services before but his memory was vague. Elizabeth told him about the honor guard and the folding and presenting of the flag but he remained blank.

When Jack arrived, there were a lot of servicemen milling around out the front of the church. Jack stayed with Elizabeth and she whispered to him some of their names and how well he knew them. A few of them approached him to say hello and Elizabeth took the lead using their names so Jack was able to follow her example. He tried to be friendly and follow their conversation but he was struggling at best. Elizabeth managed to redirect most of the conversation and ended up leading him into the church to sit down.

"Thank you Elizabeth" he said as he held her hand tight.

"It's fine Jack. You're doing okay" she whispered back.

Normally he would fall in with his fellow soldiers but he was more than happy to stay right where he was. He recognised Henry as he stood up to say a few words about Andy and Jack found himself staring at the large photo that sat at the front of the church. He couldn't help but think this could've been him. After all it was the same explosion that had stolen his memories. It had been so close. It could have been his photo up the front and Elizabeth could have been the one grieving for him. He had been feeling sorry for himself only moments before the service started but now this put it all into perspective. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand a bit tighter. She glanced up at him, tears streaming down her face. The look in her eyes told him that she was thinking the exact same thoughts. She leaned into him a bit more.

Afterward, they stood in a hall where refreshments were provided. Several men and women came and reintroduced themselves to him, which Jack was grateful for. Garry O'Donnell was one of them.

"O'Donnell?" Jack asked.

"Thornton. How are you going, man?"

"I've been better but I'm getting there. You are the first person that I've recognised."

"I can only imagine how hard that must be. Elizabeth asked me to spread the word about your memory issues."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do. How are your daughters handling it all?"

"They're fine. They actually understand better than all the adults I think" Jack said with a smile as he thought of the three of them.

"Well, that's good. Family life always suited you. At least that hasn't changed."

Jack grinned. "Do you have family?"

"Yeah. I have a wife and my son. He's six. Same age as Gracie. Milo is in her class at school."

Jack nodded.

"Jack, don't worry. It's all going to be a lot to take in. Let me know when you're ready and I can take you out to dinner with a few of our friends. We all miss you Jack."

"Yeah, its just I'm not the same."

"Of course you are" he said patting him on the shoulder. "You will always be the same man. Just different, that's all."

Jack nodded thankfully to him.

"I'll let you go Jack but I'm here if you ever need to talk or need help remembering anything. I was around a lot in the early days when we were training together."

"Thanks Garry."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Elizabeth drove Jack home and he sat next to her in silence.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Yeah, there's just so much to relearn. All of the army routines, my training as well as the people and their ranks. I don't know how I'm ever going to fit back in there."

"Your fellow soldiers understand Jack. You are one of the best and they all respect you. You were always a very patient man and a lot of the junior soldiers looked up to you. For that reason, everyone is looking forward to you returning whether you remember it all or not. You will make your way back up again."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't want to what?"

"Go back?"

Elizabeth had been concerned that would happen.

"Jack, until your memory comes back they can't deploy you again. For the moment you will be given a job on base that you can do with or without your memory."

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway.

"Is that what you're worried about? Being redeployed?"

"No, just trying to fit back in. I'm worried that I'm just going to be the odd one out. You know, drag everyone down."

"It doesn't work like that, Jack. You have a team. When Shane gets back, you will see that. He will take you under his wing. I'm sure of it."

Jack nodded and got out of the car. Elizabeth walked up to the house behind him. She opened the door and he told her he was tired and went upstairs. She checked on him later and found him stretched out, asleep on his bed. She closed the door and left him alone.

Viola dropped the girls back home and Elizabeth decided to walk them to the park. While Elizabeth sat there watching Halley pushing Gracie on the swing and Eve running up and down the slide, she had an idea. It wouldn't take her long and she had all the materials at home to put it into action. She called the girls over and told them all about it. They were so excited they wanted to start right away so the four of them hurried home.

"It's a secret though. We don't want Daddy to know so we have to be quiet" Elizabeth said as they walked.

They all nodded their heads excitedly at her.

"You know what a secret means, Eve?" she asked.

"Uh huh. No telling Daddy" she said with a grin.

"Good girl."

When they got home, Jack was still in his room. Elizabeth took the girls into the study and they pulled out what they needed and put it on the floor. Each of the girls was given a job and they set to work.

Jack didn't come out for the rest of the night. Elizabeth was worried about him but the project they were working on distracted her. After dinner, they all crept downstairs to the basement and hung it up on the wall.

Elizabeth went and checked on Jack but he was still asleep. She considered waking him but thought better of it. She went back to her room and went for an extra long shower before curling up in bed with a book.

* * *

As soon as Jack entered the basement early the next morning, something caught his eye. Covering the wall of the basement were three giant posters covered in colourful writing and glitter glue. The first poster had a family tree on it with photos of his girls at the bottom stemming upward to him and Elizabeth. He could tell that each of the girls had decorated their own photos and written their names. He smiled as he looked at Eve's barely legible handwriting.

Either side of him and Elizabeth, the branches stretched out sideways. One led to a photo of Tom and a boy underneath him. "Teddy 4 yrs" it said in what looked like Halley's handwriting. Above that there was a photo of his Ma with "Grandma Charlotte" underneath. There were branches next to Elizabeth that led to her sister Viola and Julie and their families. Above them were a photo of "Grandma Grace" and "Pop".

There was another poster with "Friends" scrawled across the top. There was a family photo of Rosie and Lee smiling with their kids. Halley had written the kids names and ages underneath. There were other photos of people and families that he didn't recognise, except for Abigail who stood with a man and a young boy. Elizabeth had written how they knew the person in each photo. Some said "teachers from school" or "friends from school". There was even "rowing team" under a photo of Elizabeth with two other girls, "Sarah" and "Jasmine". One of the other names caught his eye. "Shane" it said with "army friend" written next to it. The man stood with a woman holding a young boy and two young girls.

The last piece of paper was the biggest and had all his military friends on it. "Henry" was at the top and then there were a list of names and faces underneath.

Jack stared at all the pictures, reading the names and captions, working his way back across to the family tree. He looked down at Teddy again, seeing a vague resemblance to Tom.

His eyes were drawn back to Elizabeth's photo. She was an amazing woman.

Jack left the basement and went back upstairs. As he reached Elizabeth's room he stopped in the doorway and saw Elizabeth fast asleep with Eve curled up in front of her. He sat down on the other side of the bed and pulled his shoes off. He pulled the blankets up and slid into the bed, moving up close behind her. Elizabeth didn't wake up but he felt her shift back into him. He put his arm around her waist and she automatically wrapped her hand over his.

He inhaled the smell of her hair. She smelt so good. He closed his eyes and was concentrating on her breathing. For the first time in about ten days, he had the odd feeling that he had been here before. He tried to hang on to it but as soon as the feeling had registered with him it disappeared again.

He tightened his grip on Elizabeth and eventually began to doze off.

* * *

Elizabeth woke slowly to feel Jack up against her back, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her tight. She smiled, rubbing her hand over his arm. Then she froze. _Wait a second._

The memories of the last week came flooding back. It had felt so natural waking up like that, she had forgotten that this was "new" Jack next to her. _What is he doing in here? Has he remembered something?_

"Jack?"

"Mmm."

"Did you remember something?" she said as she ran her hand gently over his arm.

"No."

Her heart did a dive. She had been so hopeful.

"Thank you for what you did downstairs."

 _That was what this was about._

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth shifted slightly so that she was on her back, being careful not to wake Eve. Jack's arm remained around her waist but she was able to turn her head to see him now. His dark eyes looked into hers.

"You are an amazing woman, Beth."

Elizabeth blushed but didn't look away.

"I'm not sure about that."

"You are. I know why I married you."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah." He leant in, kissing her gently and Elizabeth felt butterflies. He was coming back to her. She knew that much.

* * *

Elizabeth made pancakes again that morning so the five of them were sitting eating breakfast together. Jack noticed Eve was watching him silently.

"What do you say we go on a picnic today?"

"Yay!" Halley said.

"I might get one of Abigail's lunch baskets and we can drive over to the foreshore park."

"With the new play stuff?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth turned to Jack. "They just put in a whole lot of new play equipment and a water play area too."

"That sounds like fun, girls."

Halley and Grace were excitedly talking about what they wanted to go on first.

Jack cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Elizabeth helped them get ready.

Eve stayed downstairs and wanted Jack to pick her up.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She didn't say anything but curled into his chest.

After everyone was ready, they piled into the car, despite Eve reluctantly letting go of Jack. As soon as they got to the park, she was back in his arms. While his older daughters ran off to play, she stayed where she was, not interested.

Elizabeth came up to them and put her hand on Eve's back.

"Eve, baby, what's wrong? Don't you want to go play?"

Eve just shook her head and stayed where she was. Elizabeth just shrugged and led them over to a seat where they could watch Halley and Gracie play.

The three of them sat there for a while watching all of the children having fun.

Eve seemed to be interested every now and again but kept pulling back to him.

Gracie climbed to the top of a big net tower but seemed to get scared of the height and couldn't climb back down. She began screaming for Jack, even though Halley was next to her trying to coax her down.

Jack stood up and handed Eve to Elizabeth. As he walked toward Gracie he could hear Eve screaming for him as well. He looked back over his shoulder to see tears rolling down her cheeks and her arms outstretched to him. He stopped not knowing what to do.

"She'll be okay Jack. Go get Gracie."

Jack turned back toward the net tower and hurried over to help Gracie down.

* * *

Elizabeth had been watching Eve all morning. She was unusually quiet and clingy. Elizabeth had checked her temperature but she seemed fine.

When Jack handed her to him, she was surprised that Eve reacted the way she did. As Jack walked away she was screaming for him like Elizabeth had never seen her do before.

"Eve. What's wrong?"

"Daddy!" she screamed.

"Eve. Tell me what's wrong."

She was inconsolable. Elizabeth held Eve to her but the little girl was wriggling and trying to pull away.

"Let me go!" she wailed.

Elizabeth held her tighter.

"He's going to forget!" she wailed.

Elizabeth was surprised.

"What do you mean he's going to forget?"

"He'll forget me!" she kept screaming.

By this time, Jack had rescued Gracie, who was now back on solid ground and was running off behind Halley.

Jack jogged back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth let go of Eve who flew straight into his arms again. Elizabeth sat there surprised and her expression must have given something away to Jack.

"What's the matter, Beth?" he said as he sat back down next to her.

"Eve was screaming because she was worried that you will forget her."

Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Eve, baby?" he asked trying to tilt the little girls head up so that he could see her. Elizabeth could see just how scared she was.

"Why do you think I'm going to forget you?" Jack asked.

"Oscar said so."

Jack looked at Elizabeth puzzled.

"Oscar is Viola's oldest. Her cousin" Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm not going to forget you, Eve. I love you, baby. That's never going to change" he said.

"But Oscar said you lost your brain and you forgot everyone."

Jack smiled and nodded in agreement to Elizabeth, which made her laugh out loud. After all, that was exactly what had happened.

"Eve. You, Halley, Grace and your mom are not easy people to forget. I love all of you and I'm not going to forget you again."

"Really?"

"Really" he said. Eve sat there for a minute, her eyes drawn back to the play equipment.

"Okay I want to play now."

Jack put her down and she ran over to the smaller kids area.

"I see what you did there" Elizabeth said to him.

Jack tore his eyes away from Eve and looked over at her questioningly. He put his hand out and took her hand into his, their fingers interlacing.

"You didn't admit to the fact that you had already forgotten her once."

"I can't lie to her."

"But you just said that you're not going to forget her again. You don't know that."

"No, I don't" Jack said slowly. "But we would be pretty unlucky to have another setback like that."

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes locked on their hands.

"Beth, I did mean what I said."

Elizabeth looked back at him, his eyes were staring at her intently.

"What's that?"

"I do love all of you. I know you probably don't believe that but I know my heart still remembers you."

He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Elizabeth smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

After a long day at the park, the girls crashed when they got home. Elizabeth sat on the lounge, a cup of tea in hand and her book. Jack came in and sat beside her. She put her book away.

"What's up Jack?" she asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"Can you tell me what happened to Doug."

"Jack, are you sure?" Elizabeth was worried. She had been dreading this conversation for a few days knowing it would come up soon.

"Yes. Please."

"Is this why you were so quiet yesterday?"

"Yes. I have to know."

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

 _ **Nine years before … (May 2009)**_

 _It was only one day after Jack returned from his deployment that he got the news. The other squad that was due to return a week later had taken a direct hit and received casualties. Jack had several friends in that squad as they all trained together, but none so close as his best friend Doug._

 _Doug and Jack had grown up together. They went to school together and decided to join the army together. Having Doug with him made the whole process much easier. Doug and Jack lived together for a while before they finally got accepted into the army in the same intake. They trained together, ate together and hung out together constantly especially after Jack and Rosie broke up. When Elizabeth came along things shifted between them a bit although Doug still used to hang out with them both quite a bit._

 _When Jack heard about the other squad getting hit, his concern immediately went to Doug and it was a whole day before they received word on who had been injured and who had fared worse._

 _Elizabeth got home from work to find Jack sitting out the front of her apartment block. As soon as she saw him she knew something was wrong. He held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. She jumped out of the car as soon as it was in park and she was running to him._

" _Jack?" she called._

 _Jack looked up. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He stood slowly and held out his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she held him as his body was racked with sobs._

" _Doug … didn't … make it" he managed to get out as she also began to cry. She stood there holding him for the longest time._

 _It turned out that Doug's squad had been out for a routine patrol and things had gone disastrously wrong. They had been ambushed. Doug and another soldier were killed and another three were injured. Jack knew all of the men involved._

 _Over the next week, Elizabeth became increasingly worried about Jack. He stopped eating and she was sure he wasn't sleeping. He stopped shaving and he had dark rings under his eyes. He didn't talk but tended to just sit there staring at the tv. How he was coping at the base, she wasn't sure._

 _Doug's funeral came around and although Jack cleaned himself up and stood next to Doug's mother at the service, Elizabeth knew he was just going through the motions. It was hard for her to watch._

 _Jack began to distance himself from everyone. Even when he hung out with Elizabeth, he refused to do anything except sit on her couch. She asked Lee and Shane to talk to him but Jack wouldn't talk. She asked him to go see someone but he refused. About three weeks after Doug's death, Jack was suspended from duty. Jack was lost._

 _He let himself into Elizabeth's place one Saturday morning, crashed onto her couch and turned the tv on. Elizabeth had one of her work colleagues over to do lesson plans. Liam was a new teacher who was taking over a maternity leave position. Fresh from college, he was struggling to pick up where the previous teacher left off. Since they both taught first grade, Elizabeth had offered to help him._

 _Elizabeth heard Jack come in and she wasn't surprised he didn't greet her. She understood he was grieving but at the same time she felt like he was just using her as a half-way house. Somewhere to escape to, but not necessarily to see her. She got up from the dining table and walked around the kitchen to find him._

" _Jack?"_

" _Hi."_

" _What are you doing here? You were supposed to be away at training this weekend." Elizabeth stood behind the couch looking down at him._

" _I got suspended."_

" _What? For how long?"_

" _Until I get it together. Whatever that means."_

" _Okay well I'm working for a bit, can you turn that down? Then I will talk to you."_

 _He shrugged at her but turned the volume down. Elizabeth felt like she was reprimanding her teenage son instead of her boyfriend._

 _Elizabeth turned back and went through to the dining room. She sat back down and continued working on the lesson plans with Liam. Jack must have recognised a male voice in the apartment because he immediately came around looking for her. He stood at the entrance to the room looking between her and Liam who were sitting side by side at the table._

" _Who are you?" Jack asked rudely._

 _Elizabeth looked up to see him standing there._

" _Jack, this is Liam. He just started teaching the other first grade class."_

" _Hi Jack" Liam said standing up and offering his hand._

 _Jack didn't shake it but just stood there staring between them._

" _Jack?" Elizabeth asked._

 _He looked at her and she saw a change in his eyes. His anger was evident._

" _Jack?" she asked him again._

" _How could you?"_

" _How could I what?" Elizabeth said standing and going toward him. As she got closer to him, she could smell stale alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" she asked surprised. Jack was not much of a drinker._

" _What do you care?"_

" _Jack! You never drink like that!"_

 _Sensing this was a bigger problem than she originally anticipated, she immediately turned back to Liam._

" _I think we better do this another time Liam. I'm really sorry."_

" _That's okay. Thanks Elizabeth." Liam must have seen the look in Jack's eyes as he grabbed his notebook and hurried out of her apartment as fast as he could. Jack glared at him as he left. It wasn't until the front door closed that he erupted._

" _You're cheating on me?!" he yelled._

 _Elizabeth looked at him in surprise._

" _No" she said slowly._

" _What was that about then?" he said angrily._

" _I told you we were doing lesson plans." She spoke in a calm tone._

" _I saw you kissing him."_

 _Elizabeth's eyes went wide._

" _No, I wasn't Jack."_

" _I know what I saw" he said angrily._

" _No. You don't. That's the alcohol talking."_

" _I know what I saw" he said angrily. "How could you? I loved you."_

" _Loved me? What does that mean, Jack?" she fired back._

" _I can't believe you!" his voice grew louder. "Right under my nose!"_

" _Cut it out Jack!" she began to yell back._

" _How many were there while I was away if you're kissing a guy right in front of me?!"_

" _JACK!" she yelled at him, her eyes welling with tears._

" _No! After everything that's happened I can't believe you. Are you sleeping with him?"_

 _He had crossed the line. She hadn't even been with Jack in that way. Elizabeth snapped._

 _Her hand whipped out and slapped him across the face hard._

 _He pulled back stunned._

" _How dare you! Just because you are upset about Doug's death does not mean that you can behave like this. I'm sorry about what happened but feeling sorry for yourself is not going to bring him back. He's gone. And he'd be ashamed of the man you've become."_

" _Elizabeth, I …"_

" _No Jack. Get out!"_

" _Beth .."_

" _Get out! Go pull yourself together."_

 _His head dropped as he walked away._

* * *

"Well that all sounded pretty intense."

"Yeah, it was."

"So we broke up again? Did we break up a lot?"

"That wasn't a real break up?"

"It sounded like a break up."

"No, it was more of a break."

"What's the difference between a break and a break up?"

"Breaks aren't permanent. I knew it wasn't over between us."

* * *

 _Elizabeth didn't hear from Jack for two weeks. She had talked to Lee and she knew that Lee and Jack had met up but that was all she knew. Elizabeth had been really worried but Lee assured her that Jack was working through things. She left him alone and waited until he was ready._

 _Friday night, two weeks later, she was sitting at home eating dinner on her own when there was a knock at the door. When she answered it, Jack was standing there. He was cleanly shaven, his hair had been combed and he looked much better than when she had last seen him._

" _I'm sorry" was all he said before she put her arms around him._

 _He held her close and they stood there, frozen in time._

 _Eventually her hands glided through his hair and his hands squeezed her tight._

" _I got help, Beth" he murmured into her ear._

" _I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't."_

" _But you did. The thought of losing you, shook me awake. I'm so sorry. What I said last time. I …"_

" _It's okay, Jack."_

" _No, it's not. I was horrible. I took everything out on you. I know you would never do that. I love you so much. I am so sorry."_

" _I love you too, Jack."_

 _She took his hand and led him into the apartment. She sat down on the couch and he sat close to her, still holding her hand._

" _I've been seeing the psychologist at the base, Frank. He's a really nice guy and an ex-serviceman. He gets it – all of it."_

" _That's great Jack."_

" _He told me everything I already knew. The same things you had already told me. Truthfully, Doug's death brought back all of the feelings I had when my father died and they seemed to compound inside me. Frank also told me that my behaviour toward you was on purpose. That I was pushing you away, trying to protect myself."_

" _But didn't that just make it all worse?"_

" _Yes. He's helped me get rid of the anger. I had my suspension lifted yesterday."_

" _That's great Jack."_

" _Out of everything though, my biggest regret was how I treated you."_

" _Jack, it's done. It's in the past. We have to move forward. But next time you need to let me help you instead of shutting me out."_

" _I want to make it up to you."_

" _Oh really?" she said smiling at him cheekily. "How are you going to do that?"_

 _Jack leant in and kissed her. She had missed him so much._

" _I'm never letting you go again" he said._

" _Promise?"_

" _Yeah, I promise."_

 _She pulled him down toward her and his lips eagerly devoured hers._

* * *

"So how did you know it wasn't a permanent break?"

"Because I knew I was going to marry you one day. That was just a challenge."

Jack thought about what she said.

"So what about now?"

"The amnesia?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It's just another challenge I suppose. If we face them together, they will make us stronger."

"You are already a very strong woman, Beth."

"Well we have faced a lot of challenges" she said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(26/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 12**

As Jack and Elizabeth were sitting there, Elizabeth heard a knock at the door.

She heard Halley call out. "I'll get it."

Elizabeth got up to follow her but she knew exactly who it was the second Halley opened the door.

"Hello" Rosie's loud voice was heard.

"Rosie? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

Rosie was already walking into the house carrying a bunch of supermarket bags with Will, Sammy and Lee all traipsing in behind her.

"We have come for a visit. I'm going to cook you dinner" she said as she kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and kept walking toward Elizabeth's kitchen.

Elizabeth looked at Lee who just shrugged and waved his hand.

Elizabeth spun around and took off after Rosie.

"That's really not necessary."

"Oh, it's fine Elizabeth. Where's Jack?"

Elizabeth saw Jack's head pop up from the lounge. _Was he hiding from her?_ Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded towards Rosie. He gave her a grin and shrunk back down again.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"He's around" she replied to Rosie. Rosie was already getting herself settled in Elizabeth's kitchen so there wasn't much Elizabeth could do but just give in to the Rosie whirlwind.

Elizabeth turned back to Lee.

"I told you Jack was really overwhelmed last time" she whispered to him as she greeted him, giving him a hug.

"I know but she wouldn't take no for an answer. You know what she's like when an idea pops into her head. Where's Jack?"

"Hiding on the lounge."

Lee laughed out loud. "Nothing changes."

"What's so funny, you two?" Rosie enquired as she began chopping some tomatoes.

"Nothing" Lee said as he made his way over to the lounge.

"So Elizabeth. How's everything going with Jack? Anything come back yet?"

"Nope" she said, watching the lounge out of the corner of her eye.

"I was thinking the other day, you know since I'm in the theatre and all, maybe you should try music. Have you played for him yet?"

She saw Jack's head rise from the lounge, clearly watching them.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't play anymore."

"Come on Elizabeth. Your mother would want you to play."

"I can't Rosie."

"It might help him. He used to love hearing you."

"Drop it Rosie" Elizabeth said in frustration.

She saw Lee get up and drag Jack outside while Rosie wasn't looking.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just know how much you both loved your music."

"I just can't. Maybe I will pull his guitar back out for him though. He used to play quite a bit before me, didn't he?"

"Yes, well he had that band. But he was the only one that was any good in it."

Elizabeth laughed. She had heard the four band members play once together and it was terrible. Jack on his own though had always been captivating for her.

"So no other progress?"

"Well I suspected he may have remembered something this morning but I must have been wrong."

"What made you think that?"

"I woke up next to him. He must have come into my room early this morning. It just felt right, you know? I almost forgot that his memory was gone. It felt like the old times."

"Well, not quite like old times" Rosie said sniggering.

"Rosie, is your mind always in the gutter? Poor Lee."

"Oh he's not poor at all. He likes it."

"Gross Rosie. You've passed the sharing boundary."

Rosie threw her head back laughing.

* * *

Jack and Lee sat down on the lounge chairs on the back deck.

Lee didn't prompt him to talk which Jack liked. He could talk when he was ready.

"I went to that funeral service yesterday with Beth."

"Yeah? How was it?"

"It was hard for a number of reasons. The poor kid was so young. His whole life was ahead of him."

"Mmm" Lee nodded.

"I just felt guilty because I wonder some days if it was better if I didn't come back, you know with the whole memory thing. But being in the service yesterday I realised I need to be more grateful."

"That's fair enough. I can see where you are coming from. But even without your memory, at least you are still here with Beth and the girls. They need you Jack. You can't give up."

"I know. It's just so hard. We have so far to go."

"Yes, but you have time. There's no rush. Beth isn't going anywhere."

Lee understood him perfectly.

"I suppose her and I are back to being friends again but I want more than that. I love her, I do. But I don't know how to get past holding hands and the odd kiss. I know she probably wants more than that."

Lee didn't respond straight away.

"Maybe just think of it as you've begun dating again. The first few dates, you always just have a few kisses and then it builds. You haven't even been home for a week. I know this is a unique situation but you need to tell her how you're feeling."

"I can't. It just feels awkward."

"You'll get there."

They were both silent for a moment.

"So why is Rosie really here?"

"You know what she's like. She's a force of nature. Beth told us not to come over. She said you had a bit of a bad reaction after Sunday but Rosie insists that she knows you best."

"Of course" Jack said smiling and shaking his head.

They all sat down to dinner. Elizabeth had pulled out an extra fold up table and added it to the end. Sammy, Grace and Eve were delegated to that one. Will sat next to Jack and wanted to ask him all kinds of questions about his trip. Lee fended him off quickly before Jack needed to answer.

"Will, tell Uncle Jack about your baseball."

Will rattled onto him about his baseball team instead. Jack welcomed the change in topic and did his best to engage with the young boy.

"Elizabeth, will we see you at Lucy's birthday on Sunday?" Lee asked.

"Um I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosie said, putting her cutlery down until Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth looked across at Jack.

"I haven't decided yet."

"She's your niece. You have to go. If we're going, you're going!" Rosie told her.

Jack saw the look that Lee gave Rosie, but she appeared to ignore him.

"I haven't spoken to Jack about it yet" Elizabeth said, staring at her plate.

"If Jack is uncomfortable, he can just stay at home. You have to come with us. To support Julie." Rosie continued.

"Rosie …" Lee spoke sternly.

"What Lee?"

"Leave it to Beth to decide."

"Why? She's clearly making the wrong decision."

"There is no right or wrong decision. It's just a party. Maybe we can speak about this after the children have finished their meal." Lee was clearly the voice of reason in that relationship.

Rosie was quiet until the children were finished. They asked to leave the table and the second that they had left the room, Rosie pounced onto the unfinished conversation.

"Come on Elizabeth, you have to go."

"Rosie, I don't have to do anything" she said as she began clearing the plates from the table. "You know I don't like going to Julie's things without Jack. I will talk to him later."

"Eli …"

"No, Rosie. Later."

Jack saw the anger in Elizabeth's eyes. Rosie finally realised and dropped it.

"What are you guys up to for the rest of the week?" Lee asked trying to change the topic.

"I've got a therapy session tomorrow" Jack said trying to take the attention of Elizabeth who was still glaring at Rosie.

"Ooooh really. What type of therapy?" Rosie said intrigued.

"They're going to try hypnosis."

"Really? How does that work?" Lee asked.

"I have no idea. I will tell you after tomorrow."

"What else are you up to?"

"I'm not sure. Beth, what else have we got on?"

"Katy and the kids were going to come over on Saturday. She just got back from seeing her family and cannot wait to see us" Elizabeth said, but must of noticed Jack's blank look. "That's Shane's family."

Jack nodded.

"Well it sounds like you have a busy few days. We better get going and leave you all to it. I have work early in the morning." Lee said, standing and getting ready to go.

Jack could tell Rosie wasn't ready to leave yet, but Lee practically dragged her and the kids out the door. Elizabeth and Jack stood at the front door waving until they were out of sight.

* * *

Elizabeth released a deep breath once Rosie had disappeared out of view. _Rosie and her big mouth. Jack is going to want to know all about that and I'm not ready to go down that track._ Jack turned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. You okay?" Jack asked, pulling her into his chest as they headed back into the house.

"She kills me sometimes."

"I know. She is hard work but I'm sure she means well."

Elizabeth turned and shut the door. She turned back and almost bumped into Jack, he was standing so close to her.

She was about to say something but he closed the distance before she had the chance. She looked into his eyes and saw what he wanted. He leant in, kissing her gently before pulling back.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm just really glad I married you."

"Is that right?" she teased, her hands resting on his arm and his cast.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" he was watching her trying to read her expression.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said as she pulled him back into her and kissed him back.

She took his hand as they walked back into the kitchen. Elizabeth went straight to the sink and began filling it. She started washing the dishes while Jack stood next to her, leaning back against the bench.

"So …" Jack started.

"So …"

"Are you going to fill me in on what Rosie was talking about?"

"I suppose so. I was trying to avoid it" Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"Why?"

"It's not a nice story and if you react anywhere near like you did the first time ... let's just say you were angry."

"Okay now you have me worried. You're going to have to tell me."

Elizabeth sighed.

 _ **Nine years before … (May 2009)**_

 _Elizabeth had two sisters. Viola was the older sister, who was due to marry Lionel next month, and Julie who was three years younger was trying her hand at art school. Julie called Elizabeth while her and Jack were on their break, begging her to go to dinner and meet her boyfriend. They were passing through town briefly. Elizabeth was reluctant but at the risk of staying at home on her own for another Saturday night, she had agreed. Julie had been dating the guy for about a month but had never really told Elizabeth anything about him. Elizabeth drove into the city and found the restaurant Julie mentioned._

 _When she walked in, Elizabeth recognised an old boyfriend sitting in a booth. His name was Billy and they had broken up on bad terms. Elizabeth and Billy had dated for about three months but they broke up when he accused Elizabeth of being a prude. Truthfully, Elizabeth had never been that into Billy. He was good-looking, but that was the only thing in his favour. She had never felt comfortable with him._

 _As Elizabeth began looking for Julie, while also trying to avoid Billy, she realised the worst thing possible had happened. Billy was Julie's boyfriend. She walked up to the booth and Julie cried out to her._

 _"Beth! You made it!" Julie jumped out of her seat and swung her arms around her sister._

 _"Julie."_

 _"Beth I want you to meet …"_

 _"Billy. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth cut her off._

 _Julie looked at her puzzled. "You know Billy?"_

 _"Yes" Elizabeth said feeling very uncomfortable._

 _Billy just grinned at her. "Hi Elizabeth. Nice to see you again."_

 _Elizabeth didn't smile._

 _"Come on, sit down" Julie said pulling her into the booth. Elizabeth sat, not because she wanted to but because she thought she might fall over if she didn't. She watched in horror as Julie took Billy's hand in her own._

 _Elizabeth couldn't speak. She was in shock._

 _"Beth? Yoohoo Beth?" Julie called._

 _"Sorry what?"_

 _"Where's Jack?"_

 _"He couldn't make it."_

 _"That's a shame. We were both really looking forward to meeting him. I'm beginning to think he's a ghost" Julie laughed._

 _Elizabeth smiled awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Billy._

 _How she made it through dinner, she had no idea. Thankfully, Julie was a talker. Elizabeth didn't hear half of it though. She was trying to figure out when she could make a mad dash out the door and call Lee on the way home._

 _Before she had the chance though, Julie decided to go to the restroom. Not wanting to be left alone with Billy, Elizabeth offered to go too._

 _"Don't be silly. You can't leave Billy here on his own. Anyway you've barely talked to him all evening. You must have a lot to catch up on." Julie walked off before Elizabeth had time to respond._

 _Once Julie was out of ear shot, she turned to him._

 _"What are you trying to pull being here with my sister?"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied complacently._

 _"Oh really. You didn't know she was my little sister?"_

 _"Oh I knew."_

 _Elizabeth was fuming._

 _"What do you want from her?" she said angrily._

 _"Don't worry I've got more out of her than I got from you."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"I think you know. Although I would have liked to meet the mystery boyfriend. He is real right?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh you know. I remember what you were like with me. Not many guys would put up with that … lack of attention, let's call it. Julie's never met him so I thought maybe he was made up."_

 _Elizabeth didn't respond._

 _As soon as she saw Julie returning she jumped out of her seat and met her halfway back to the table._

 _"I'm leaving."_

 _"No don't go. What happened?"_

 _"You're boyfriend is a pig, Julie. You need to be more careful."_

 _"Beth, you don't mean that" Julie said, getting upset._

 _"Yes, I do. He can't be trusted."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because he's an ex-boyfriend of mine Julie."_

 _"You can't be serious?" Julie said in surprise._

 _"I am and it didn't end well. Look I have to go. Why don't you come with me?"_

 _"No, I'm staying with Billy."_

 _"Jules, he's using you."_

 _"I'm old enough to make my own judgment. Billy's a good man, Elizabeth. Please come back to the table."_

 _"Sorry, Julie. I have to go. I have a rowing comp tomorrow" she lied. "Bye Julie."_

 _She raced out of there as fast as she could._

* * *

"That doesn't sound so bad. He's just an ex-boyfriend."

"Yes, but he got her pregnant not long after. She was only 22 and hadn't even finished art school and then she was having a baby. It caused a massive rift in our family. Julie couldn't understand why none of us were happy for her. She never saw how slimy Billy could be."

"So Lucy, was it? She's Julie and Billy's daughter?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you want to go to this party?"

"Billy and Julie split up. Julie married another man but Billy often brings a new girlfriend to these things. I know Lucy is his daughter but I just wish he would stop showing up. He makes us all so uncomfortable."

"Why? If he was with Julie, why does he make you uncomfortable?"

"After he split with Julie, whenever I showed up to the family things I was often without you. You were deployed or completing training, so I ended up going to a lot of things alone. When you were there he wouldn't come near me but when you weren't he would always come up and flirt or taunt me. Either way it was always uncomfortable. So I stopped going if I was alone."

Jack could feel his grip was so tight on the kitchen bench now. He didn't know much about this Billy guy but he figured he knew enough to knock his head off.

"I've never done anything I suppose to make him stop" Jack asked.

"No. You've always got a lot of self control even though you've been angry about it. Lee on the other hand has been close a few times."

"Who is Julie's new husband?"

"A guy named Seth. Nice bloke. Pretty harmless. He's never done anything about Billy though. No one wants to make a scene and hurt Julie but someone needs to take care of him one day."

Jack listened to it all. He knew one thing. If Billy approached his wife and said anything to her, he wasn't about to leave him standing.

The girls ended up in bed late that night. Jack was still reading Eve a bedtime story while Elizabeth was trying to get the other two ready for bed. Finally Eve was asleep, when Jack was able to leave her room quietly.

Jack went and had a shower and was about to head back to his room when Elizabeth intercepted him. She didn't say anything but just took his hand and led him back to her room. She pulled him under the covers next to her. She gave him a quick kiss and then curled up, pulling his hand over her stomach. He slid up close to her tightening his grip and he felt her hands wrap over his own.

As he was about to drift off to sleep he had that feeling again. He knew he had been here before. Not just that morning but many times before. He leant in and kissed Elizabeth's neck and a shiver ran up his spine. As he closed his eyes he remembered something. It was just a flicker as it passed across his mind but there it was.

Elizabeth was curled up into him, exactly like this. It was in a different room, smaller with light grey walls. Elizabeth's hair smelt the same but it was much longer curling all the way down to her lower back. She had a singlet on which left her shoulders bare and he remembered kissing the skin across her shoulders and her neck. His hand was around her but it was clinging to her hand instead, specifically the new ring on her left hand. The one he had just put there an hour before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the readers: I really appreciate the reviews. I love reading whatever you have to say! I know everyone wants Jack's memories to come flying back but if I do that, the story is over so it will drag out for a bit longer. Sorry! :)**

(26/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _Elizabeth was curled up into him, exactly like this. It was in a different room with light grey walls. Elizabeth's hair smelt the same but it was much longer. She had a singlet on which left her shoulders bare and he remembered kissing the skin across her shoulders and her neck. His hand was around her but it was clinging to her hand instead, specifically the large ring on her left hand. The one he had just put there an hour before._

He wanted to wake Elizabeth and tell her but was unsure. After all it was just a snapshot. It wasn't a conversation or a kiss. It was just the two of them lying in bed. Instead he got up and went downstairs looking for paper and a pencil. He wandered into Elizabeth's study and in the top drawer he found art paper and graphite pencils. He sat down and drew everything that he had just remembered. He drew the bedroom, he drew their hands wrapped together and he drew Elizabeth. He carried them down to the basement and pinned them on the wall before he went back to bed.

* * *

Jack had his first hypnosis session that afternoon. They had requested that Elizabeth come too. They had ended up dragging along all three girls and had them plied with their ipads and some books to keep them entertained while they waited.

When the therapist came out, she said that she would take Jack alone for the first part. Elizabeth was really just there to corroborate any results. Elizabeth nodded and stayed sitting in the waiting room with the girls.

Jack was led into the room. The therapist, Suzie, was an older woman who made Jack feel quite comfortable.

"So Jack, I have read your file. Have you had any memories since your return?"

"Just one so far. Last night actually."

"Well that is a very good sign" Suzie said happily.

"Maybe your memories will start coming back on their own. Now hypnosis is a bit of a tricky method to use for memory recovery. The idea is that brain wave frequencies are changed so that we can access different memories. There is one main problem with hypnosis."

Jack had already been worried, but the tone in Suzie's voice bothered him.

"As you can imagine, memories are the way you have interpreted a scene or an event and everyone's interpretation is different. The problem is hypnosis can cause false memory syndrome. You may think you have had a memory but in fact its not real. You might be remembering a dream or something that didn't actually happen. That is why I have asked your wife to come. If you do remember anything, we need her or someone else, to corroborate that the memory was real. Does that make sense?"

Jack nodded.

"It is important that you are curious about your past but you cannot make the memories happen. Don't stop them from happening, just allow them to happen on their own. As we continue, you may notice images, sounds or feelings. Pay attention to all of those things and as you experience them, try and describe them to me."

Jack nodded.

"Okay, let's begin."

* * *

Elizabeth waited impatiently in the waiting room. It was 45 minutes before she heard movement at the door. Jack reappeared.

"Thank you Suzie" he said as he left.

Elizabeth stood up as he came toward her.

"It didn't go quite as well as we hoped" Jack said to her.

"Why?"

"I didn't remember anything."

Elizabeth was disappointed. She couldn't hide it. She had been overly hopeful that he would walk out of the session with a big improvement.

Jack must have noticed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay, Beth."

Elizabeth nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

"Come on girls. Let's go home now" she said as she helped Eve up and put the ipads back in her bag.

Jack took her hand as they walked back to the car.

"Can we get ice-cream on the way home?" Gracie asked from the back seat.

There were a chorus of cheers from Halley and Eve.

"How can we so no to that, Jack?"

Jack laughed at their enthusiasm.

Elizabeth drove past their favourite ice-cream shop, Smiggins, on the way home.

The girls jumped out of the car eagerly and were racing toward the shop and immediately pressed their faces to the glass looking at the mounds of coloured ice-cream.

Jack stood back and watched them as they bounded up and down excitedly.

Elizabeth began ordering all of their flavours, before turning to Jack.

"The usual?" she asked before registering what she had said.

"Sounds good. You know me best" he said smiling.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself and ordered his mint choc chip ice-cream in a waffle cone.

Gracie took Jack's hand, dragging him to a spare table. The girls sat down with their cones and offered each other tastes of the different flavours. Eve began to cry when Halley took a big bite of hers. Gracie cried when Eve did the same thing to hers. There were tears and arguments going every which way.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said as she came to sit between Halley and Eve. "Cut it out."

"But Mommy …" excuses flew from all of their mouths, blaming each other and complaining.

"Next one complaining loses their ice-cream" Elizabeth said firmly.

The ensuing silence indicated Elizabeth had won that argument. They ate their ice-creams in silence, including Jack.

Late that night, Jack was still wondering how to ask Elizabeth about more details regarding the memory from the night before. He didn't want to get her hopes up, but he needed to know when it was from. He suspected it was from when they got engaged.

"Beth?"

"Hmmm" she looked up from her book.

"If Halley is already 8 and you've told me stories up until 9 years before, I'm guessing you must be close to telling me that we got engaged soon."

Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Yeah those few months were a bit of a whirlwind."

"Why?"

"We got engaged and were married within about six weeks."

"That's really fast."

"It sounds like it, but it didn't seem that quick at the time."

"So are you going to tell me?"

Elizabeth closed her book.

* * *

 _ **Nine years before (May 2009) …**_

 _Jack and Elizabeth had been back together for a few weeks, but they had noticed something shift between them. Elizabeth knew that things had gotten more serious. Most nights after dinner they would have hung out watching tv with Elizabeth wrapped in Jack's arms. Now, most nights Elizabeth wouldn't have been able to tell you what was on the tv._

 _They would start by sitting down next to each other but very quickly, they would end up on top of one another, Jack's hands sliding up under her tshirt. She would pull his tshirt off over his head and her hands would be sliding all over his arms and his back as they kissed each other desperately, like they'd been deprived of kisses for a month, when it had really been less than a day. They couldn't get enough of one another._

 _One Friday afternoon Jack arrived at her place, with a bunch of flowers in hand._

" _What are these for?"_

" _May I have your hand please?" Jack asked._

 _Elizabeth gave her his hand and was surprised when he held it oddly in front of him._

" _Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic this evening?"_

 _Elizabeth laughed at him. "Why are you being so formal?"_

" _I realised we haven't been out for a proper date in a while, so I want to make it up to you."_

" _Oh well in that case, I accept."_

 _Jack beamed at her. "How long until you're ready?"_

" _Give me five minutes."_

 _Elizabeth raced off to change into a summer dress. When she came back she noticed Jack seemed a bit nervous._

" _You okay?"_

" _Yeah. Let's go" he said grabbing her hand._

 _He drove her down to the lake side to a pretty area that was reasonably quiet for the season._

 _Jack pulled out two picnic blankets and a basket and walked down to a spot next to a big tree._

 _He let Elizabeth take a seat before he laid everything out. He had wine, cheese and crackers to start and roast chicken and salad for their main. He even had dessert with chocolate dipped strawberries and mini cheesecakes._

" _Wow, Jack this is amazing. You have really outdone yourself."_

 _Jack grinned back at her. He poured her a glass of wine and they sat there talking and eating until the light began to fade._

 _Jack suddenly stood up and held out his hand to her._

" _Take a walk with me."_

" _Okay …" Elizabeth said getting to her feet._

 _He led her along the edge of the lake until she saw a bunch of candles ahead. Thinking that it was for someone else she went to pull him away._

" _Jack, we better go back this way."_

" _Why?"_

" _All the candles."_

" _So?"_

" _We don't want to intrude on something" she said._

 _Jack laughed. "It will be okay."_

 _He pulled her towards them and she realised they were set up in the shape of a big love heart. Once she saw that, she realised they were for her._

" _Jack …." She said uncertainly._

 _Jack took her with him to the centre of the candles._

" _Elizabeth, I know we have had a pretty rough few months but I know one thing for certain. I cannot live without you. You were what got me through my deployment and it was you that has helped me with everything over the last few weeks. You are my guardian angel. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."_

 _Jack dropped to one knee, holding out a diamond ring._

" _Elizabeth Thatcher. Will you marry me?"_

 _Elizabeth didn't need time to respond. "Yes" she whispered._

" _Really?" he asked quietly, a shy smile on his face._

" _Yes" she said louder._

 _Jack jumped up and kissed her hard. She whimpered into him, before she kissed him back. Jack pulled back and slid the ring on her finger. Elizabeth looked down at it thinking it couldn't be more perfect. Jack kissed her again._

 _They walked back up to the picnic to find it already packed up and waiting by the tree._

" _Who did you have helping you?"_

 _Jack laughed. "Lee was here."_

" _Really? He's good. I had no idea."_

" _Come on. I will take you home."_

 _Jack drove her home and took her inside. She pulled him onto the lounge, where they took up where they left off the night before. His hands resting on her hips, her arms around his bare shoulders. Eventually, after feeling the tiredness overwhelm him, Jack got up to leave._

" _Don't leave Jack. Come and lay down next to me" Elizabeth said dragging her to her bedroom._

 _Jack hadn't been in there very often. She grabbed her pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom before returning and pulling him onto the bed with her. He kissed her a few times before settling in behind her, she automatically curled into him. Elizabeth felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. She knew she wanted to stay like this forever. His hand wrapped protectively over her own. She felt him running his fingers over her new ring._

" _I love you. I can't wait to marry you" he whispered._

" _Me too" she whispered back._

* * *

Jack sat there listening. That was what he had remembered. The night that they had gotten engaged. It was Elizabeth's bedroom in her old apartment. He knew it was a happy memory but now this explained it.

"I must confess I was a bit disappointed today, Jack."

Jack reached out and took her hand.

"About the hypnosis?"

"Yeah" she said without looking at him.

"I know, I could tell."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. Jack reached out and tilted her head up. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

He leant in and kissed her.

"It's close. I know it" he said. "I did have a feeling last night, like I've already been here before."

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yeah. It faded quickly but I remembered lying in the bed with you upstairs."

Elizabeth started to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"It's just relief. I miss how things … used to be" she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jack wiped them away with his thumb while he caressed her cheek. "I know. We will get there eventually."

Elizabeth nodded as he leant in and kissed her again, taking his time, trying to show her how much he cared.

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning wrapped in Jack's arms, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Jack had remembered something! She didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't explain how much difference it made to her that there had been progress, no matter how small.

She bounded out of bed and into the shower and returned to her bedroom in a towel. She went to the drawers pulling out her clothes for the day before dropping the towel and getting dressed. It wasn't until she pulled her dress over her head that she realised what she had just done without thinking. She halted abruptly.

Slowly she turned around to see Jack still lying there with his eyes closed asleep. At least she thought he was asleep. She wasn't about to check. She pretended nothing had happened. She went back into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, a deep crimson covering her face.

* * *

Jack had been laying there half awake when he heard Elizabeth come back into the room. He didn't realise what she was doing but when he started to open his eyes he realised the magnitude of what he was witnessing. When the towel dropped, he had to do everything in his power to stay still and not make a sound.

She must have totally forgotten he was even there as she pulled her underwear on and slipped her bra on. She was stunning. Jack lay there awestruck. Considering she had three daughters, you could hardly tell from her flat stomach and toned body. She turned sideways when she pulled the dress over her head and Jack got an even better glimpse. When she froze, he immediately knew she had realised. He shut his eyes quickly trying to keep his breathing even which was difficult considering he was almost hyperventilating when he had just been watching her.

He heard her move back toward the bathroom and Jack lay there motionless until he heard her opening and closing drawers.

Jack felt guilty, like he had just seen something he should have never seen. At the same time, he was battling in his head. _She's my wife. I have every right to look. But you don't remember she's your wife. You just perved on her. No, I didn't. It's not my fault that she forgot I was here and I opened my eyes. I didn't sneak around trying to look at her. You're a creep,_ he concluded.

He could hear Elizabeth coming back in the room so he closed his eyes and pretended to wake up.

"Hey babe" he said trying to sound innocent.

Elizabeth came down and sat by him on the edge of the bed.

He moved closer to her, putting his arm across her lower back.

"Hi yourself." She looked down at him, watching him. He wasn't sure what she was looking for but she must have seen something.

She nudged him with her elbow. "You saw me, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" he tried to play innocent. He didn't think it was working. She knew him too well. He was at a real disadvantage in this situation.

"Don't play innocent with me! I can read you like a book." Jack saw the flush rise back in her cheeks.

He grabbed her and pulled her back with him onto the bed and leaned on his elbow looking down at her.

"Let me just say in my defence, I didn't mean to look."

"Oh sure. I know you, Jack Thornton."

"Yes, but I just opened my eyes and saw the towel drop. I wasn't spying on you."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" she said looking up at him, her blue eyes sparkling at him. He was pretty sure that she was enjoying this.

"Why would I say anything and get you to stop? I was enjoying every minute of that" he said with a cheeky dimpled grin.

"Jack!" she laughed at him.

"What? You're beautiful, Beth."

"When are you getting that horrible cast off?"

"What? This?" he said, lifting his arm off her and wiggling his fingers.

"Yeah. Its always getting in the way."

"I think another week" he said watching her. "Why are you changing the subject?"

He was laying close to her, looking down at her. His eyes drifted to her lips.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. I meant it Beth. You are truly beautiful" he leant down, kissing her deeply.

Her lips parted for him and he kissed her deeper. His hand slid along her body and he felt her shift underneath him, bringing her leg up. His hand slid along her thigh. Everything felt so right.

Her hands were at the base of his neck, pulling him in deeper. His tongue slid along the side of her mouth and he heard her make a little noise that encouraged him further. His hand was creeping higher up her thigh and rested around her hip.

"Mommy!" a voice called out nearby and Jack hastily pulled back and rolled to the side. Elizabeth pulled her dress back down as she sat up.

Gracie flew into the room. "Mommy, Halley won't let me watch Frozen again."

Halley was right after her. "We've watched it a hundred times. I want to watch something different."

"One of you can pick something now, the other one decides on the tv tonight."

"Fine" Halley said as they ran back out.

"Where's Eve?" Elizabeth called out.

"Still in bed" Gracie called back.

"That's weird" Elizabeth said quietly.

Jack lay on his back, not knowing what to do.

"We will finish this later" she whispered with a grin before quickly kissing him and leaving the room.

Jack groaned to himself. _How was he going to wait until later_?

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she left the bedroom. That morning had been the best morning she had had in a long time. Except for when she was momentarily embarrassed, the rest was good. She touched her lips with her finger as she thought of the way Jack had kissed her.

She opened Eve's door to find her still under her quilt.

"Eve, baby?" she said as she approached.

All she heard was a little moan. Elizabeth went closer and pulled back the covers. Eve barely moved. Elizabeth put her hand on her forehead. It felt like she touched a furnace.

"Eve are you sick? Baby can you hear me?"

Eve didn't respond.

"Jack!"

Jack flew into the room.

"She's sick. Her temperature is really high. Can you put her into a warm bath while I get the medicine and the thermometer? I might have to take her to the doctors."

Jack raced off again. Elizabeth could hear the water running when he returned.

Jack picked Eve up and she was like a rag doll in his arms. He took her into the bathroom while Elizabeth ran downstairs.

She could hear Eve crying now. Elizabeth grabbed what she needed and ran back upstairs.

Eve was crying, clinging to Jack as he tried to coax her into the bath.

"Come on Eve. You will feel better" he said to her.

Jack looked up as Elizabeth came back in. Jack pulled off his t-shirt and with his shorts still on he climbed into the bath and then held out his hands for Eve who went straight to him. She slid down onto Jack's chest and he held her there while he sponged water all over her back and neck.

"Jack, be careful of your cast" Elizabeth warned him.

"It'll be fine Beth. She's more important."

Elizabeth held out the medicine for her and Jack was able to get her take it, although reluctant.

He lay there still sponging water on her as she appeared to fall back to sleep.

Elizabeth checked her temperature and although it was still high, she expected it would still be falling. After another ten minutes, her temperature had dropped a little more, so Elizabeth took her out of the bath to get her dry. She began shaking with cold. Jack jumped out and dried himself off before picking Eve up and carrying her back to her room.

Elizabeth got some clean pyjamas on her but all the while Eve kept crying for Jack. He came back in dry clothes and laid down in the bed next to her. Eve curled up against him and as he ran his hands through her hair she fell back to sleep.

Elizabeth checked Eve's temperature again. It was still dropping and she suspected the medicine was working now. Elizabeth took one more glance from the doorway at her little girl wrapped in her daddy's arms and she smiled. You couldn't get more precious than that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(28/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 14**

Eve ended up staying in bed for the rest of the morning. Elizabeth went back upstairs with some breakfast for Jack and offered to trade places but he insisted on staying. Elizabeth was glad. Eve looked settled and she knew if Jack moved, she would wake up. She checked her temperature again and it was close to normal. Elizabeth left some water and dry biscuits on the side table for when she woke up.

Elizabeth called Katy to tell her about Eve and postponed their lunch until later in the week. Halley and Gracie were disappointed as expected. Charlotte called to see how Jack was going and when Elizabeth mentioned Eve was sick, Charlotte came immediately and took Halley and Gracie out for the day.

Elizabeth was restless. She cleaned the kitchen and cooked dinner. She tried to read her book but after she read the same line five times, she gave up. She wandered through the house tidying as she went.

She passed the piano and stared at it for a moment. She pulled away, heading up stairs. She tidied her bedroom and each of the girls and checked on Eve and Jack again. She walked down the stairs and stared at the piano again. Slowly she walked toward it. Her fingers ran across the cover. She lifted it up and stared at the keys for a long time.

It had been almost a year since she had played. Her fingers glided over the top of the keys.

Her mother, Grace, had been the one who taught her to play. Grace was the one who encouraged her to practice and sit all her exams. It gave Grace the greatest pleasure to listen to her daughter play. When Grace was sick, she would sit in the arm chair while Elizabeth played. But once Grace was gone, Elizabeth felt her music had gone with her.

Elizabeth sat down on the chair. She pressed a single key down slowly and she felt the tears creep into the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She placed her fingers gently on the keys and paused. Elizabeth willed herself to keep going. She knew once she began playing again it would get easier. She knew her mother would want her to play. It was the memories that haunted her.

Finally, she pressed the keys down and just like that the trance she was in broke. Her fingers glided over the keys gracefully. The melody was soft and soothing. Her mother's favourite song came to life.

* * *

Jack was still sitting with Eve. He was leaning up against her bedhead with his head hanging back and his eyes closed. He wasn't thinking about anything specific just daydreaming until he heard a song drifting up the stairs. Clare De Lune interrupted him. Straight away an image appeared in his mind, clear as a bell. Elizabeth sitting at the piano, her long hair pinned to the side wearing a beautiful soft pink gown. Her fingers moved with speed and grace over the keys as she played.

Jack slid Eve's arm off him and immediately grabbed his paper and pencil from his room and while he listened to the music floating in the air, he drew the image of Elizabeth at the piano. He could see her smiling as she played, glancing over to him. He had felt unbelievably happy at that moment. Jack finished his drawing and put it away before he walked towards the sound. He came down the stairs and saw Elizabeth sitting at the piano. He stood there watching her.

When she finished the song, he heard her crying for the first time without the cover of the music. She wiped her eyes and sat there quietly sobbing. Jack felt like he was intruding but at the same time he wanted to comfort her.

He walked over to her quietly.

"Beth? Are you okay?"

Her crying ceased immediately but she kept her head down.

"I'm fine" she mumbled.

Jack came closer and put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Okay, well I'm here if you need to talk. About anything."

He saw her nod her head slightly. He leant down and gently kissed her on the cheek before he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

As Elizabeth had been playing, all of her feelings seemed to overwhelm her. She missed her mother but she also missed Jack more than anything. She missed having someone who knew her so well that she didn't have to explain anything. Her and Jack had always been soul mates but more than that, there was a deep understanding between them. She knew when he was angry or upset. She knew when to give him space or to not. He knew her just as well.

But since he had come back that understanding had disappeared. He didn't know her at all and she was struggling as well. It was as though they were back to dating but with this underlying current of familiarity. Just before in the bedroom she had felt perfectly at ease with him but then all of these thoughts came flooding back. _He doesn't know you,_ was all she could think.

When she heard Jack behind her after finishing the song, she was embarrassed that he had seen her like that but immediately he made her feel comfortable and loved without pressuring her. So much of the old Jack was there, that she kept forgetting.

She heard him walk away but she stayed at the piano, staring at the keys wondering what to do. Finally, she got up and went and checked on Eve. She was awake and hungry which was a good sign. Elizabeth carried her downstairs and set her up in front of the tv. Eve was overly excited to have the tv to herself. Elizabeth set her up with some toast and a drink and found Jack in the other room on the lounge.

She went and sat down next to him silently, leaning into his chest as he automatically put his arm around her. He held her hand with his free hand.

They sat there in silence not saying anything. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

After some time, she began to talk.

"That was my mother's favourite song. She passed away from cancer almost a year ago. I haven't played since she passed. I had always played piano for her. She made me get the lessons and practice and I resented her for it for some time but as I got older I realised how much I enjoyed playing."

"Her photo was on the family tree downstairs with your father."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't see much of Dad anymore. He still works pretty hard, especially since mother passed. I try and talk to him every few days though."

"He must miss her a lot."

"We all do" Elizabeth said feeling the tears rising again.

"I recognised that song" Jack said quietly.

"It's a popular song used at weddings and other things. I played it at Viola's wedding as well as the processional song."

"Were you wearing a pink dress?"

Elizabeth pulled back from him and looked at him. "You remember?"

"Yeah" he said nervously, his eyes darting away from hers. "It was just a moment though. You were sitting at the piano playing and I was sitting down watching you. You had a pink dress on and your hair was pinned to the side with little flowers in it, I think. You turned and smiled at me."

Elizabeth could feel herself grinning. "You remember being there with me?"

Jack nodded.

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. He was really starting to remember.

"That was a good day. Do you remember anything else?"

"No" he said sadly. "Why was it so good?"

"Well …"

 _ **Nine years before … (June 2009)**_

 _Viola's wedding day had finally arrived. It had been a crazy month of phone calls backwards and forwards between Elizabeth and her sister. Julie wasn't returning any calls and had essentially dropped off the face of the planet, so it was left to Elizabeth to do everything. She wasn't really surprised. Julie didn't even show up to Viola's hens party or bridal shower. Viola was so grateful for Elizabeth's help but she was still upset with her little sister._

 _After Julie didn't show up for the third scheduled dress fitting, Julie was dropped from the bridal party. Viola needed to find a substitute that would fit into Julie's dress, and fast, since they only had two weeks._

 _Elizabeth convinced her that Rosie would be perfect. Rosie ended up fitting perfectly into Elizabeth's dress and Elizabeth ended up squeezing into Julie's. It was a lot more fitted than she had been hoping but it still looked beautiful._

 _The week before the wedding, Elizabeth was practicing the wedding songs every spare moment that she got. Jack had wanted to come over but she had to tell him not to. She had to get the music perfect. Viola had a 300 strong guest list so Elizabeth couldn't afford to make a mistake. She had to play five songs in total and she was really nervous about Clare De Lune. She had played it for years but since it was the first one, she was really worried about pacing it and not rushing knowing she would be nervous._

 _Jack came over the night before the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Elizabeth played for him and he looked at her in awe._

" _Elizabeth that was beautiful. You did that perfectly. The tempo was spot on. You don't need to be nervous" he said as he sat down beside her on the bench with his back facing the piano._

" _Jack, I'm playing for 300 people!" she exclaimed._

 _Jack smiled, putting his hand up to her face._

" _No, you're not. You are playing for your sister. No one else matters."_

" _What about you?"_

" _You can play for me too if you like, if that doesn't make you nervous."_

 _She smiled at him. "No, you don't make me nervous."_

" _Really?" he said as he leant in and kissed her, his hands sliding across her stomach and reaching her hip._

" _No" she said._

 _As he was kissing her, his hands glided over the fabric of her dress, down along her thighs._

" _Still?"_

" _No" she said as she could feel her heart rate rising._

 _His lips found hers again just as his hand found the hem of her dress. His fingers ran along it before moving underneath and proceeding to creep back up her bare thigh. His other hand was holding the base of her neck as he kissed her firmly._

 _He pulled back, breathless. "Still?"_

" _No" she said again, even though her body was telling her otherwise._

 _Quickly he lifted her clean off the seat and carried her to the lounge before pulling her dress straight over her head and laying her down before climbing on top of her. His hands went straight back to her bare thigh and gradually moved its way up along her waist, his hips pressed into her. She pulled his shirt over his head and his hands went straight back to her body._

 _She could feel her heart racing now and the butterflies in her stomach._

" _Still?"_

" _A little" she admitted._

 _Just like that he stopped and shifted his weight off her._

" _What are you doing? Why are you stopping?" she cried with disappointment._

" _You said I didn't make you nervous. I was just proving you wrong."_

 _He was still laying next to her but his fingers had left her body and instead trailed through some loose curls that ran down the side of her face._

" _So that's it?"_

" _Yeah" he laughed. "Have you thought about when you want to get married?"_

" _We don't really have enough time to plan anything before winter, so maybe next spring?" she looked up into his eyes and saw the disappointment._

" _You want to wait nine months to get married?" he asked with a hint of despair in his voice._

" _Too long?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Eight months?" she asked._

 _He leant down to her and began kissing her again and his hands begun to work their magic. There was no way she was going to be able to keep away from him for eight months._

" _Seven?" she mumbled before his lips pushed back on hers, forcing them to part and he deepened their kiss. No seven was way too long and it was the middle of winter._

" _Five?"_

 _His kisses were getting more passionate and his hand was now back on her thigh, creeping to the inside of her leg._

" _Three?"_

 _His hand crept higher and higher. No, I want him now. Three feels like a lifetime._

" _One?"_

" _Now you're talking" he finally answered, as his lips devoured hers again._

 _The rehearsal the following night went smoothly. Elizabeth played briefly on the piano to become familiar with it. Jack sat in the audience watching. Rosie and a friend of Viola's walked down the aisle, followed by Viola. Viola and Lionel stood up the front, Viola giggling nervously._

 _Elizabeth was really happy for her but at the same time she wished it was her getting married in two days. Seeing how over-the-top Viola's wedding was made her realise one thing. She wanted a small and intimate ceremony. One that only took a few days to organise._

 _The dinner afterwards was at a fancy restaurant. Jack and Elizabeth sat down the end of the table with Lee and Rosie. Elizabeth's father had barely spoken to them. She knew her father wasn't a fan of Jack's. When Elizabeth announced their engagement, her parents had yet to meet Jack. The rehearsal dinner was only the second time that they had met. As Elizabeth sat there, clinging to Jack's hand, she saw her father staring at her. Elizabeth smiled at him but he just looked away again, continuing his conversation with someone._

 _The dinner went smoothly. Lionel got up to do a speech and thank everyone for coming. Everyone was excited for the wedding in two days time. Elizabeth was as well, although she was looking forward to the ceremony being finished and her role as the pianist being over._

 _The wedding day finally arrived and Elizabeth was up early for makeup and hair. She had been texting Jack backwards and forwards all morning. He knew how nervous she was so he tried to keep her distracted, sending her jokes and random photos and videos. It had worked. She had burst into laughter on more than one occasion only to receive odd looks from Rosie or Viola or her mother._

 _Once Viola was finally ready, they made their way to the church. Elizabeth got out of the car first and made her way in. Jack met her out the front and escorted her to the piano out the front. Lionel gave her a friendly nod as she passed. Jack kissed her on the cheek and whispered good luck to her before he took his seat._

 _Then she began to play. Immediately her thoughts went back to her and Jack the other night and the notes flowed with ease. She looked over at him briefly. He was beaming at her, a huge dimpled grin. One of happiness and pride. She smiled back as she continued to play. The whole wedding went beautifully._

 _After the dinner and the first dance, Elizabeth's partner left the dance floor to find his wife and as Elizabeth was about to wander off, Jack immediately wrapped his arm around her back and took her hand in his._

" _Hey, baby. I finally get to spend some time with you. I've been waiting all day."_

 _The music was slow. Elizabeth's arms slid up to his neck, her fingers slipping into the hair at the base of his neck._

" _I've missed you today, Jack."_

 _He kissed her gently, not caring who was watching._

" _So do you still want to wait until next spring?" he teased._

" _No. You were right. I can't wait that long to marry you. I wanted to be Viola today, you know."_

" _I understand. I felt the same way."_

 _They stayed dancing slowly in each other's arms. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She glanced over to see her father watching her from his seat. She smiled at him. He stared at her for a moment before he stood up and approached. He tapped Jack on the shoulder and realising who it was, Jack pulled away from her._

" _Excuse me, Jack. Would you mind if I have a dance with Beth?"_

" _Of course not, Sir."_

 _He placed Elizabeth's hand in her father's and left the dance floor. William and Elizabeth began to dance slowly._

" _Dad, what's wrong?" she asked when he danced in silence._

" _It's nothing Beth."_

" _It's not nothing …" Elizabeth began cautiously._

" _This Jack guy …" he began._

" _My fiancé. Yes, what about him?"_

" _I'm worried for you Beth. He seems like a nice, decent kind of fellow. It's just him being in the military concerns me."_

" _Why? Because he doesn't make a lot of money?" she said disappointedly._

" _No. I saw what you were like when he was deployed. That is going to be your future, Beth. Staying at home, worrying, while he is overseas fighting. I worry about you. I don't want to see you have to go through that."_

 _Elizabeth smiled at him._

" _Dad, I understand. But I love Jack. I couldn't walk away from him now if I tried. I know it's not going to be easy when he has to go away but we will deal with that when it happens. I know it won't be easy for him to leave me behind either."_

" _Okay, well you have a little while to think about it before the wedding. Just make sure you're making the right decision."_

" _I am, Dad. But the wedding won't be very far away. We're going to get married soon."_

" _Why? What's the urgency?"_

" _We don't want to wait. I don't want a big wedding like Viola. This isn't really me."_

" _Is that it? There's no other reason why you have to get married in a hurry is there?"_

 _Elizabeth looked at her father in surprise. "No, Dad" she said shaking her head. "We just realised that we didn't want to wait until after winter. We both want something simple with our family and after his last deployment we've realised that life can change in the blink of an eye."_

 _Her father looked down at her and nodded. "Okay Beth. I can see you've made up your mind. I am proud of you, you know."_

" _I know Dad. Maybe a bit over protective too?" she said with a smile._

 _William smiled at her and gave her a small nod._

* * *

"So it was a good day. I think we finally got my father's approval that day."

Jack still had her arm around her as she talked.

"And that was why we ended up getting married so quickly? Just because I made you nervous?"

Elizabeth could feel Jack laughing against her.

"Yeah well, you still do lately" she said quietly, regretting it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Really?" His hand unlaced itself from hers and he was tilting her head up to him. She saw his eyes exploring hers, trying to read her expression. "Why do I make you nervous?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Where do I begin?"

"Well if its any consolation, you make me nervous too."

"Why?"

"Because you know me better than I know myself. You remember things about me, that I don't remember ever doing. Its like waking up from a big night of drinking, not remembering what you did to embarrass yourself the day before, except magnified."

"I would hardly say you did anything too embarrassing over the last ten years. I mean you have had your moments" Elizabeth grinned.

"Jack, I have faith that your memories will come back. You've remembered a few things now and its only been two weeks since your accident."

"You know, I'm not too worried about getting my memories back specifically. My biggest concern is you and the girls. I cannot imagine what you must be going through."

"It's not easy but it's no harder than having you deployed for months and not being able to see you. I'm just glad that you're back home safe." She kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Even though I have no memory of being _with_ you?"

Elizabeth heard the intonation in his voice and realised what he meant. Of course she missed being with him, more than anything and she was surprised that he had thought about that. Then, again this was her Jack who was talking.

"Even then. It will come, Jack. There's no rush." She said that to calm his worries but at the same time she wondered. _What if he never got those memories back? What if he never wanted her like that again?_ She banished those thoughts from her mind as she put her head back on his chest and held him tight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Two chapters today and the next one is almost there!**

(28/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 15**

Jack woke up in the middle of the night when a small figure tried to climb into the bed between him and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had welcomed him back to their bed the night before and curled up close. He still lay close to her back, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

That was until Eve appeared. She clambered up Jack's back and pushed herself in between them. Jack had no choice but to move away from Elizabeth and allow Eve to squeeze her little body down. She moved around until she was comfortable, which involved flinging an arm across Jack's neck, before she settled. Jack smiled in the dark. At least she was feeling better.

* * *

At breakfast, after seeing that Eve seemed to be mostly recovered, Elizabeth considered whether they should go to Lucy's party or not. She knew Jack wasn't really up for seeing that many people but she didn't want to leave him here on his own.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm" he looked up from his breakfast.

"I was thinking maybe you should stay here with Eve today and I will take Halley and Gracie to the birthday party."

She saw the look of concern immediately.

"Are you sure? I thought you said Julie's ex was a bit of a problem."

"I don't think he will be there. Plus Lee, Lionel and my father should all be there. They will keep an eye out for us ladies." Elizabeth tried her best to sound unconcerned and make it not about just her.

"Um, okay. If that's what you want. You don't think Eve is well enough?"

"I think she's fine but I don't want her to pass anything on to all the other kids. Just in case, you know?"

"Okay. I don't mind staying at home, so long as you will be alright."

"Great. Thanks, Jack."

She cleaned up the kitchen and went to get ready for the party. She still had to blow dry her hair and put some loose curls in it. She emerged from her bedroom in a white short skirt and a navy blue top. She walked back downstairs and felt Jack's eyes on her.

* * *

'Are you wearing that to the party?" Jack asked as she came down the stairs. The skirt was short and showed off her toned, brown legs perfectly. The blue top hugged her figure, accentuating her tiny waist and full bust.

"Yes, why?"

"Um, no reason" he said.

She walked toward him and he felt his gaze drifting to her cleavage as she got closer. _Look up. Look up_. His eyes met hers. He could feel his face going red, the heat creeping up his neck.

"Are you okay?" she said looking closely at him.

"No" he said and she immediately looked concerned and lifted her hand to his forehead. Straight away his eyes dropped down.

"You're a bit warm" her hand drifted down and rested on his neck. She must have felt his pulse racing. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I don't think so" he said before leaning forward and kissing her. She made a noise, indicating he had surprised her, before she melted into him. His hands rested on her hips holding her tight.

She pulled back. "Jack, I'm going to be late" she said, her eyes searching his. "Stuff it" she said before pulling him back in toward her. He didn't need to be told again, his tongue ran along her lips and found them parted, inviting him. He held her tight, as he explored her mouth. She moaned into him, which just drove him crazier. He lifted her up and leaned her against the wall and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He wanted to take her back upstairs right now, but his daughters were just in the other room getting ready for the birthday party. He had one hand on her hip running along the edge of her underwear. _How did it get there? He swore sometimes his body had a mind of its own._

"Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing?"

Jack couldn't see her, but he suspected Gracie had been behind them watching.

Elizabeth pulled back from him slowly, her eyes sparkling at him. "Daddy was just showing me something."

Elizabeth put her legs down and Jack set her back on the floor before he kissed her again quickly.

"What?" Gracie asked

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Just that I need to change my clothes." Jack grinned at her and nodded. Elizabeth turned to Gracie. "Are you ready to go, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay, we're going to be late. Go get your sister. Maybe Daddy can help you into the car. I will be back in a moment."

Elizabeth disappeared back up the stairs, while Jack walked Halley and Gracie out to the car and helped them into their seats and did up their belts. Jack opened Elizabeth's door and waited for her to return.

She reappeared in a navy and white summer dress with gold strappy sandals. She had pink, swollen lips and red cheeks which were a new addition from before and her wavy hair fell over her shoulders.

"Better?" she asked eagerly.

"No" he said and watched her face fall. "Do you want me to change again?"

"No, of course not" he grinned at her.

Elizabeth hurried over to him with her handbag and the birthday present in colourful wrapping in hand. He held her door open for her as she put her things on the passenger seat before she stood back up and kissed him again over the car door. She lingered slightly, as if trying to tell him where she would rather be going right now. He smiled back. She backed the car out of the garage. He waved to his three girls before closing the garage door and going back to find Eve.

* * *

As Elizabeth drove she noticed Halley was talking excitedly on their way to Julie's while Gracie was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong, Gracie? Aren't you excited?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What was Daddy showing you? If he wanted you to change your clothes he would have just said that."

Elizabeth's mind went blank. _What was she supposed to tell her six year old?_

"Oh Gracie, I didn't mean to confuse you. Daddy was just showing me how much he misses me, that's all."

"And you miss him too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why were your legs around him then?"

"Um … that's just part of a Mommy missing a Daddy" she had to change the subject fast. "Who's looking forward to seeing Lucy? We haven't seen her in a while, have we? Will and Sam will be there with Uncle Lee and Aunt Rosie, as well as Oscar and Lara with Aunt Vi and Uncle Lionel."

Elizabeth and Jack never normally let their affection stray from the bedroom but it had been getting intense in the last few days. Elizabeth made a mental note to be way more careful when the girls were awake.

Elizabeth pulled into Julie's street and saw the heap of cars out the front of Julie's house. There were pink balloons tied to the letterbox. Elizabeth was only fifteen minutes late but it looked like they were one of the last ones to arrive. She parked the car and Halley walked ahead with the present while Gracie clung to her hand.

"Hey, you aren't going to be shy, are you Gracie?"

"Just a little."

They walked through the gate to the yard and were surprised to see a jumping castle and giant tables covered in food and presents. Julie had outdone herself. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. Halley put the present down and straight away was running off to find Lucy or Will amongst all the kids that were there. Gracie clung to her side.

Elizabeth saw Lee talking to Billy on the far side of the lawn, so automatically walked in the opposite direction, toward the house. Elizabeth went into the dining room and put her bag down before heading for the kitchen.

"Beth!" Rosie exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Where's Jack?" she was automatically looking behind her.

"At home with Eve. She came down with something yesterday."

"Oh, that's a shame."

Julie and Viola both came and kissed her hello while on their way out to the yard with platters of food.

"Come on Beth. Let's go find a seat outside in the sun" Rosie said taking her arm. Elizabeth held Gracie's hand as they went back outside and found some seats.

Rosie and Elizabeth sat down while Gracie stood next to her looking around at all the kids on the jumping castle.

"Do you want to go jump, Gracie?"

"Yes, will you come with me?"

"Uh huh" she walked her over and took her shoes off before helping her up. Once she saw her sister close by, Gracie happily bounced away.

Elizabeth moved back to her seat beside Rosie.

"How are you Beth?"

"Okay."

"You seem a bit quiet."

"Honestly, I would have preferred to stay home with Jack."

"So things are going better then?"

"Yeah. He's had a few memories come back now so that's promising."

"That's fantastic!" Rosie said in a loud voice, almost jumping out of her chair.

Viola must have heard from the other side of the lawn because she came straight over.

"Has Jack remembered something?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, he's had a few things come back. Only minor at the moment, but at least its something" Elizabeth said before Viola pulled her up into a hug. She noticed Lee and Billy watching from a distance and immediately felt self-conscious.

Viola took a seat next to her and between her and Rosie, Elizabeth felt like she was being interrogated for some terrible crime as she answered all their questions.

"He remembered you playing the piano at my wedding?"

Elizabeth nodded at Viola. "Only the two things so far."

"And how is everything else going with him?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth felt more than uncomfortable at that moment. She was worried that someone would overhear their conversation so she kept it as vague as possible.

"Everything is fine. I've been telling him a lot. I told him about our engagement the other day and then of course Viola's wedding so we've been working through things slowly. I just wait for him to ask me a question and then I tell him as much detail as I can remember."

"What about the other stuff?" Rosie pushed.

"Fine" Elizabeth said.

"Fine? I doubt its fine!" Rosie said. "You must miss him."

Right at that moment Gracie returned.

"Daddy misses mommy too" she added.

"Of course he does, honey" Rosie said sympathetically.

"Daddy was showing Mommy how much he misses her before the party. That's why we were late."

Viola spat her drink out and Rosie began laughing hysterically.

Gracie looked at them puzzled, before turning and running back to the other kids.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but smile, waiting for the onslaught to begin. She opened her eyes again. Rosie was too busy laughing like a hyena, dragging in deep breaths before doubling over again, and even Viola was laughing now. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"In my defence, that came out all wrong." That just made Rosie laugh harder.

"What's so funny, Beth?" Lee asked as he approached. Elizabeth stood and gave him a hug hello.

"You do _not_ want to know."

"Yes" Rosie managed to let out. "He does."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"She will just tell me anyway. May as well get it over and done with."

"Fine." Elizabeth filled him in and he too was laughing. "Wait until Jack hears that one!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will find it hilarious" Elizabeth said sarcastically. "I'm going to get a drink. Do any of you hyenas need one?"

Rosie nodded. She had almost recovered her laughing fit until Elizabeth had told Lee and then she had started laughing all over again.

Elizabeth walked over to the drinks table. She set some cups out and began to pour from a bottle when she felt someone standing close beside her. She looked up into Billy's eyes. He was standing really close to her. Too close.

"Billy" she said in greeting.

"Hi Beth. Where's this husband of yours?"

"He stayed home with my youngest daughter, who's sick."

"That's too bad for him. He misses out on all the fun" he said as he put his hand out to graze her arm.

She pulled away. "I don't know. I think Jack and Eve will have a nice time just the two of them."

She continued pouring the drinks trying to hurry up.

"Julie told me he lost his memory."

Elizabeth could never count on Julie to keep her mouth shut to Billy. Julie told him everything even though they were separated.

"Yes, its coming back though."

"Doesn't it upset you that he's forgotten you? All the times that you were together? You're right back at the beginning now."

"Yes, but he has already been remembering things. It might be slow to start but he will get better."

"It must be hard on you though. After not seeing him for so long and then him not coming home as your husband."

Elizabeth couldn't believe he would comment on her married life.

"Sorry, but my private life is none of your concern. Which girl did you bring today? Another poor innocent victim?"

"No. I heard you were probably coming alone."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Come on Beth. What happened between us all those years ago was just the start of something special."

"Yeah, it led me to Jack."

"No, I'm talking about us."

"There is no us. There was _you_ and Julie and there is _me_ and Jack."

"There was you and Jack. This is a sign Beth. We are supposed to be together."

"I'm married to Jack. It's always going to be Jack. Even if his memory never comes back, it will only ever be Jack" Elizabeth said adamantly.

"Beth, you okay?" Lee asked from behind her.

Elizabeth picked up a cup and handed it to Lee, before grabbing the other two and moving to Lee's side as they walked away.

"What was that about?"

"He thinks there is supposed to be something between me and him. Jack's loss of memory is apparently a sign that Jack and I are over" Elizabeth said, annoyed.

Lee turned around before Elizabeth could even react.

He threw the cup of drink that he was holding to the side and went straight up to Billy and punched him in the face. knocking him out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(29/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 16**

Elizabeth watched in surprise as Billy hit the ground hard. She heard screaming behind her and then there were people everywhere, surrounding Lee and Billy.

Someone splashed water on Billy's face and he woke up with a splutter. She saw Lee standing over him, giving an earful.

"After everything she has been through, you leave her alone. You hear me."

Elizabeth saw Billy nodding.

Julie came flying out of the house.

"What happened?" she wailed.

Lionel stepped in. "Billy's mouth got him in trouble, Julie. Let it be."

"Billy! You promised!"

Elizabeth had enough. She walked back over to the jumping castle, where a few of the children, including Halley and Will, had stopped and were watching.

"Keep jumping kids. I think there will be birthday cake soon. Go on!"

They all started jumping again when they realised there was nothing to see.

Viola came up behind her.

"Are you okay, Beth?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Thankfully, Viola changed the topic and started talking about what she was doing with her kids in the break.

Elizabeth turned back at one stage to see Billy staggering into the house with Julie following close behind him. Lee and Rosie were talking animatedly near their seats.

Elizabeth checked on Lucy, who was still having fun, oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

Jack and Eve had a nice day together. They watched tv, played with Eve's dollhouse and had a tea party for her teddies before they both fell asleep on the couch. The noise of two excited young girls woke Jack from his nap. He got up, rubbing his eyes, and went to find them.

"Daddy!" Gracie screamed, as she ran in and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Gracie. Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yes! They had a jumping castle and cupcakes and lolly bags. I already ate mine on the way home."

"No kidding."

Clearly the sugar hit was still in her system. Jack put her back down and she tore off through the house yelling for Eve. Halley came and gave him a hug too before following her sister.

Jack looked up to see Elizabeth coming in from the garage, shutting the door behind her. She looked exhausted. She had a bag of takeaway dinner in her hand.

Elizabeth put the bag down and walked straight into his arms as well. She held him tight and he matched her hug, sensing she needed it.

"Are you okay, Beth?" he whispered to her.

"I'm fine."

She pulled back. "I've got dinner. Let's eat so the girls can go to bed a bit earlier."

She took the food to the kitchen table and set it all out.

* * *

Elizabeth had almost finished eating. Both girls had eaten quietly while Eve babbled on about what her and Jack had done during the day. Jack had asked Elizabeth how the day went and she was brief, avoiding the most exciting part of the day.

"Halley, did you have a good time too?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, the jumping castle was so fun."

"That's great."

"But the best bit was when Uncle Lee punched Uncle Billy in the face. He fell on the ground. They said he broke his nose" she said laughing.

Elizabeth inwardly groaned at what Halley had innocently brought up. She looked up to see Jack's surprised expression, his eyes seeking out hers.

Elizabeth just shook her head to advise him not to ask. He changed the topic.

As they cleaned up from dinner, Jack came up behind her and asked quietly so the girls couldn't hear him, his hand resting on her back gently.

"Why did Lee punch Billy?"

"Because he deserved it."

He ran his hand down lower. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She pulled back. "Mmm hmm. I'm going to get the girls ready for bed and then take a shower."

"Okay."

* * *

Jack helped bath Eve and Gracie and read them a book. He waited until they were asleep before he went back downstairs. He grabbed his phone and after a few minutes trying to navigate his phone and find the contacts, he called Lee.

"I'm sorry" Lee said immediately instead of a greeting.

"What happened?" Jack exclaimed.

"I snapped. You weren't there and I just felt like I owed it to you to take care of it."

"What did he say?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. She wouldn't say."

"He just said that they had a future and your amnesia was a sign that you two weren't meant to be."

"Why would he say that? What does he want from her?"

"I'm not sure."

Jack felt his blood boiling. "Well I'm glad you took care of him. Is he going to cause her any more trouble?"

"I don't think so. They asked him to leave immediately. Julie was furious."

"Okay. Thanks Lee. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it Jack."

Jack hung up the phone. He headed back upstairs and listened to make sure the shower had shut off before he walked toward her room, calling out to her.

"Beth?"

"Yeah?" he entered the room to see her in her pyjamas sitting on the side of the bed combing her wet hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jack. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I spoke to Lee" he admitted.

"Wow, that was fast" her blue eyes pierced his accusingly. "I told you, it was no big deal" she said, annoyed.

"It was a big deal if he felt the need to defend you and punch Billy."

"Jack, I had it under control" she said angrily.

"How?" he said throwing up his hands.

"I had already told him there was no chance. My only future has always been with you. Everyone knows that."

"So if you had it under control why did Lee punch him?"

"It's been a long time coming and you weren't there. Lee has always sworn to you to protect me when you're away."

"I wasn't away."

"No, but you may as well be" she stood up, walking back into the bathroom.

Jack followed her. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just …"

"You asked me to stay home with Eve, so I did. I didn't want to leave you to go on your own after you told me everything the other day but I did as you asked. Now you're saying I may as well have been deployed?"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then?"

"I just meant you wouldn't have been able to do anything if you were there anyway. You don't remember anything."

Jack was hurt. The way she said it, you would think he was doing it on purpose.

"I remember what you told me and I would have done exactly what Lee did!"

"Jack, it doesn't matter. Just let it go."

"It doesn't matter? A guy makes a move on _my_ wife and you're saying it doesn't matter?!"

Elizabeth spun around to face him.

"Lee took care of it. It doesn't matter _anymore_. Stop turning my words against me. You know I hate it when you do that!" she yelled back at him.

The fact was, Jack didn't know. He turned and walked out.

* * *

Elizabeth was angry at herself. She had been dreading this conversation all the way home. To be honest, she was hoping Jack wouldn't find out, at least for a few days anyway.

She was angry that after what Billy did, he was still impacting her life. Now, she had hurt Jack because of something Billy had done.

Elizabeth knew where Jack was coming from. She had asked him to stay home and then had essentially blamed him for not being there. Then she had said it didn't matter when of course what Billy said did matter. Finally she had turned his lack of memories onto him. He couldn't defend something he had no memory of.

The fact was that she had been scared about something for a while. It was time that she admitted it to Jack.

* * *

Jack lay on his bed with his eyes closed. That whole thing had not gone to plan. All he wanted to do was find out why Elizabeth hadn't told him and it had hugely backfired.

He didn't know how but in just two weeks he loved Elizabeth so much and felt very protective of her. He knew he would do anything for her.

Hearing what Billy had said made him so angry he was actually glad he hadn't been there. Punching the hell out of a guy in front of his wife and daughters was not something he would have wanted them to witness. Honestly, he would have just brought them all home. He knew that was why he had never done anything in the past. Billy probably knew that they were his weakness.

He lay there trying to remember anything but his mind was blank.

He heard the door open and knew who it was. He lay there with his eyes still closed until he felt her lay down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean any of that. I just didn't want you to find out."

"Why?" he said turning his head toward her. "Was it because you knew I would never go and punch him in front of you and the girls? That's why I've never done anything, isn't it?"

"Yes. You've either been holding Gracie or Eve or talking to someone whenever he says stuff to me. I usually wait until we get home before I tell you."

Jack didn't say anything. They lay there quietly.

"The thing is, something that Billy said today has been worrying me. I haven't told you because I was scared of the answer."

Jack watched her in the semi-darkness, the light from the hallway casting a beam of light across her body.

"Jack, what if your memory doesn't come back and you decide that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Jack was floored. "What?"

"You know, what if you don't feel like you can love me again? Maybe we fell in love because of the people we were when we met ten years ago but now I'm ten years older and not as exciting as I was back then and you still feel like your 26 years old. Maybe you won't fall back in love with the 'mom with three kids' version of me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded, her eyes wide.

"Elizabeth Thornton, you are crazy you know that?"

She pulled back slightly, clearly not sure what he was getting at.

"I love you more than I can explain. It's not a question of falling back in love with you. I already love you, its just remembering how and why I fell in love with you in the first place that I'm figuring out. I'm not going anywhere. You've got me for life, babe." He smiled at her.

Elizabeth grinned back. "Really? You're sure?"

He rolled over and kissed her. "Yeah." He brushed another stray curl out of her face, running his finger slowly along her cheek, taking her all in. She was so beautiful.

"Come back to bed with me. Our bed is more comfortable than this one" she said as she stood up.

"Okay." She took his hand and pulled him back into their bedroom.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly.

Jack had another hypnosis session which didn't uncover anything new. He was able to tell Suzie more details about the memory he had of Elizabeth playing the piano but there were no new memories uncovered.

Jack had a session with the army psychologist, Frank. He had seen Frank many years ago after Doug's death but Jack didn't remember any of that. Frank listened to Jack's worries and concerns and was going to help him get readjusted once he came back to work. Jack really liked Frank. He was easy to talk to and offered him a unique perspective on how to improve things at home. Frank also knew of another army officer who had a similar problem to Jack. He planned to approach the officer and if she was willing, Frank would set up a meeting with her.

Jack took the girls to the park with Elizabeth and they even drove into the city zoo one day much to their delight. The girls ran around the park to all the exhibits with such excitement. Eve couldn't get enough of the penguins, so Jack sat with her while Halley and Gracie went off to see the other animals. He watched Eve's excitement when one of the zookeepers came to feed them. They asked if anyone wanted to help and immediately Eve jumped up and down eagerly, her shyness gone. Elizabeth, Halley and Grace came back just in time to see Eve throw the penguins some fish and Elizabeth was able to get some photos.

"Did you see Daddy?" she came running back to him, her fishy hands outstretched to him.

Jack picked her up, trying to avoid them. "Let's wash those hands first, hey?"

"Why?"

"Because you smell like a fish."

"A fish? Don't be silly."

He watched as she smelt her hands and then she screwed up her nose in the exact same expression that he had seen Elizabeth make.

"Ew" she squealed.

Jack laughed at her, before whisking her away to find soap and water.

The fishy smell kept wafting back to him. He remembered going on countless fishing trips with his dad and brother when he was younger. As he walked to the restroom with Eve he remembered something else. A giant fish on the deck of a boat. Tom and Lee were both there with some other people Jack didn't recall. It was Lee that gave it away though. It was a new memory.

After washing Eve's hands, he walked back to Elizabeth and his daughters.

"What's wrong Jack?"

Elizabeth could immediately see it in his eyes.

"Did I go on a fishing trip with Tom and Lee at some stage?"

"Yeah, you've been on a few. You went on one for your buck's party and then you went on a few after we were married as well. Probably haven't been since Gracie was born though."

"I just remembered being on a boat with them."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're saying there was an advantage of Eve smelling like a fish?"

"Yeah" he smiled back.

* * *

Elizabeth had a phone call from her friend Jasmine during the week. She was in town and insisted on catching up for a girls night with Sarah and Rosie. Even though Sarah and Jasmine were her rowing friends they had seen Rosie enough over the years to consider her one of their friends too. Jasmine and Rosie got on way too well with one another, Elizabeth found it worrying.

Sarah lived nearby and offered to drive Elizabeth and pickup Rosie on the way. It was all arranged for Friday night.

"Jack, I was going to go out on Friday night for drinks with the girls. Viola is going to take the girls for a sleepover so you can go out with Lee or Tom if you like."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here with the girls."

"You've been here with us all week. You need to get out. Talk to other people. You could even call Garry. He was keen to organise a night out with the army guys."

"Okay. I will arrange something. What time will you get home?"

"I don't know. It won't be too late. We are going into the city though."

"It's just women with you?"

"Yeah, Rosie is coming and Sarah and Jasmine from my rowing days."

Jack nodded. "Okay, I will give Lee a call."

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it but she had asked Viola to take the girls for a reason. Things had drifted back into a normal pattern with Jack sleeping beside her in their bed but that was all that had happened. A few kisses was all they had shared since the episode before the party on Sunday. She sensed Jack was nervous because every time she would start to kiss him at night he would pull away or hug her instead. It was infuriating.

Friday rolled around and Elizabeth dropped the girls off at Viola's and went back home to get ready. She had even gone and bought a new dress during the week. It was dark red and complemented her hair and skin tone perfectly. She pulled it on and proceeded to put loose curls in her hair and do her makeup. She pulled on some black peep toe stilettos before checking her reflection. She thought she looked hot. If Jack didn't do something tonight, she doubted he really loved her as much as he said he did.

She walked down the stairs with her purse in hand and went to find her handbag and transfer everything she needed over. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Jack walking toward her looking down as he was finishing doing up the buttons of his shirt. He looked really cute.

He looked up and Elizabeth watched with pleasure as his jaw dropped.

"Wha .. Why …" he stuttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you wearing a dress like that?"

"Why not?"

"Um because you're married."

"So?"

"You're going to have men all over you."

"Jack, don't be silly. I'm 35 years old with three daughters. Plus I have my rings on."

"As if that's going to stop them" he said quietly.

Elizabeth just laughed. She heard a car horn out the front.

"That's Sarah. Bye Jack. I will text you when I'm on my way home."

She walked over and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment, before walking to the door. She glanced back before she closed it behind her to see him still standing there staring after her. _Well at least that part worked._ _He's going to be thinking about me all night._

Once they picked up Rosie and she got into the car behind Elizabeth, immediately Rosie was on to her.

"Did Jack see you leave the house like that?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"After he picked his mouth up off the floor, he said I shouldn't be wearing a dress like this because I'm married."

Rosie laughed.

"So do you think he will be thinking about you in that dress all night?"

"That was the plan."

"You're good, Beth. I'm surprised. I didn't think you had any game."

"It's been three weeks, but I feel like the little progress we made has now caused us to go backwards for some reason."

"Well, that dress will definitely make him move forwards."

Elizabeth grinned. That was what she had been hoping for.

"I would have jumped him already … I mean if it was Lee – not Jack" Rosie added quickly.

"Thanks for the clarification, Rosie" Elizabeth sniggered.

* * *

Lee spun by the house and picked up Jack and headed for a local bar. Tom was going to meet them there later. They found seats in a booth and they ordered some beers.

Jack told him about the memory of the fishing trip.

"That's great Jack!"

"Yeah. Do you know when it would have been?"

"It was probably the bucks party. We caught some pretty big fish that day."

 _ **Nine years before … (July 2009)**_

 _One week before the wedding, Rosie had organised Elizabeth's bachelorette party on the same day that Lee had organised Jack's bucks party. Rosie was dragging Elizabeth to a day spa and then out into the city to a restaurant and nightclub. Lee was taking Jack on a deep sea fishing trip with Tom and the army guys. Lee was going to see how things panned out but he knew where Rosie was going to be later._

 _Lee picked up Jack and they drove to the marina. It was all a big surprise so when Jack saw what they were doing, he was like a kid on Christmas morning. It was slow at first but after an hour or so, the captain found a hoard of tuna and they pulled in three giant fish. Jack was lucky enough to reel in one of them. He had said it was the work out of his life. Lee was just glad it had been Jack and not him. He didn't think his arms would have been able to take it._

 _Due to their success, the beer flowed freely and combined with the warm sun, quite a few of the guys were feeling under the weather by the time they returned to the marina._

 _Lee and Tom, however, dragged Jack to a hotel to freshen up and head out for the night._

" _One week, Jack. Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked. "One woman for the rest of your life?"_

 _Jack just laughed. "She is the only one I want to be with."_

" _Forever?"_

" _Yep. Forever. I can't wait."_

 _Lee knew how head-over-heels Jack and Elizabeth were for each other. They had been since day one._

 _They finished their dinner and Lee got a text from Rosie telling him where they were. Lee wasn't sure if they should go but then Rosie sent her a photo of all the girls together. Rosie's dress was short and tight, the low cut emphasising her cleavage. Lee didn't really want to leave her in a club on her own and as he looked at Elizabeth's outfit, he knew Jack would feel the same way._

" _Come on boys. We have somewhere to be."_

 _Lee dragged a questioning Jack and Tom down the road to the club._

" _What is this place?" Jack asked._

" _Oh, it's a club where bachelorettes tend to go" Lee said._

" _Lee" Jack groaned. "We don't need women … although Tom does" he said with a snigger._

" _Yes, we are going in" Tom said already dragging him to the door._

 _They walked through the club and Lee saw a bunch of girls on the dance floor, guys surrounding them trying to get an edge in. Right in the middle were Elizabeth and Rosie surrounded by all of Elizabeth's friends._

 _Lee tilted his head at Jack._

" _You still don't need a woman Jack?" he yelled over the music._

 _Jack followed his gaze. Lee watched as the realisation hit him. Immediately he was in a trance, moving across the dance floor._

 _Elizabeth didn't see him coming but he slid past her friends when they recognised him. Lee watched as the guys surrounding them were shocked that Jack had made it into the circle. Jack wrapped his arm right around Elizabeth and she started until she realised who the arm belonged to and then she turned into him and they stayed there dancing for the rest of the night._

Jack sat in silence, thinking.

"What's wrong, Jack? You've been awfully quiet."

"Just Elizabeth."

"What about her?"

Jack looked across at him, shaking his head.

"You should have seen her Lee. She looked amazing. She would have guys all over her by now. Just like at her bachelorette party."

Lee laughed out loud. "If you're worried, I will just text Rosie."

"NO! I already got in trouble last week for being Mr Over Protective. That will just make it worse!"

"Fine. You will just have to wait until she comes home tonight." Lee said before adding "If she comes home."

"Lee she's my wife! Why wouldn't she come home?" he said shocked.

Lee laughed at him. "I just meant she might crash at our place, since it's on the way."

Jack gave him a stern look.

"Oh, so you do still love her?"

"Of course, I do. "

"Have you done enough to show her that?"

"I don't know" he said quietly.

Honestly Jack was frustrated. He wanted Elizabeth, like really _wanted_ her, but he was worried how she would react if he made a move.

"Look I know Beth and she generally doesn't dress like that if she's going out without you, so I think she did it to do just this."

"Just what?"

"Make you jealous. Make you see what is right in front of you."

"Really? No, she wouldn't do that" Jack said, shaking his head.

"She would if she's not getting the attention she wants from her husband. And she managed to get the three girls out of there tonight as well. What other reason do you need?"

Jack thought about it. Lee was right. It was all too convenient.

"Fine. If she's going to play games, text Rosie."

Lee sent the text and immediately got a photo of Beth dancing with Jasmine on the dance floor. Jack could see all the men's eyes watching from behind her.

That did not help. "Tell Rosie I want her home."

"You can't do that" Lee exclaimed. "This is the first night out that she's had in about a year. You have to trust her Jack."

"I don't trust _them"_ Jack said motioning to the men in the photo behind Elizabeth. "If I had the car I would be driving in there right now and bringing her home."

"You would not."

"Yeah I would."

Lee just shook his head at him.

Needless to say, Jack was nervous for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Rating Warning: RATED M – for sexual references.**

(30/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 17**

Jack had just gotten home when he received the text from Elizabeth that she was on her way. Tom had ended up bailing on him, so Lee had dropped him home a bit earlier.

Jack went and got his paper and pencils and began to draw, trying to calm himself down. Elizabeth was stressing him out. As his hand glided over the paper, Jack began to feel at ease. Elizabeth's image emerged on the paper in front of him. He stared at it for ages, trying to figure out what he wanted.

Jack pinned up all the pictures on the wall in the basement. There was one of the boat and the fish. The other was of Elizabeth that night in her red dress before she had left. Everything about her drove him crazy. He did not want to forget that image any time soon.

He heard a car pull up so Jack went back upstairs and closed the basement door just as he heard the keys turn in the lock. He went straight to the door and got there just in time to catch Elizabeth as she fell through the door _. Great. She's drunk._

* * *

Elizabeth had been nervous all night. Honestly, she would have preferred to be home with Jack but he made her pulse race and the butterflies flutter like they hadn't in years. She needed to calm her nerves before she faced him. Elizabeth had a glass of wine and could feel that she was less jittery.

Jasmine had pulled her onto the dance floor and they began dancing as she felt eyes on them. Rosie snapped some photos with her phone, a mischievous look on her face, before sitting back down at their table.

"What are you up to?" Elizabeth yelled over the music.

"Nothing" Rosie said with a smirk.

"You're lying."

"Fine. Lee wanted a photo."

"Oh really. You weren't even in it. Why would Lee want a photo of me and Jas?"

"Because he's with Jack, of course."

"What?"

"Apparently your plan is working. Jack is pulling his hair out worrying about you."

Elizabeth immediately regretted her decision. She didn't want him to be that worried about her.

"Is he okay? Maybe I should just go home."

"No! Make him sweat a bit longer."

"I don't know Rosie" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Just have another glass of wine and we'll go home after that."

Elizabeth nodded as Rosie poured her another glass.

"By the way" Rosie said handing her the glass, "I'm exhausted. How did we ever do this when we were younger?"

"I have no idea. I'm tired too." Elizabeth took a long sip of her wine.

After saying goodbye to Jasmine and piling back into Sarah's car, Rosie and Sarah decided to give Elizabeth an ongoing pep talk the entire ride home.

"Go home and tell him what you want, Beth."

"He's waiting for you to tell him. He's a gentleman. You know that."

Elizabeth nodded. _I can do that. Just tell him what I want._

Rosie gave her a big hug when they dropped her off. Elizabeth truly believed that Rosie was trying to pass on all her confidence to her friend by the tightness of it. Elizabeth smiled. Rosie truly was a great friend. Probably her best friend these days.

Once Elizabeth arrived home, she pulled out her keys and let herself in. As she was about to walk in, her heel caught on a crack in the porch tiles and it shifted underneath her, causing her to fall forward. She shrieked in response but fell into Jack's outstretched arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked, holding her tight up against his chest.

Elizabeth was pressed up against his chest and inhaled that familiar smell of him that she knew so well. She felt his strong arms around her and immediately the butterflies came back.

"Yeah, my shoe …" she mumbled into his chest.

Elizabeth tried to press herself away and regain her footing but the absence of a heel caused her leg to falter. Jack grabbed her arm trying to stabilise her. She balanced precariously on her good shoe, kicking the broken one off and almost over balancing again while she tried to remove the other one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack's eyes narrowed at her.

She finally got the other one off and then once she could stand up straight, she looked him back in the eye as she moved closer to him.

"I'm fine. How was your night?" she said as she ran her hand over his forearm and cast.

"Okay. Lee and I had a few drinks at the pub. Tom didn't show."

"That's too bad" she said. She could feel her heart rate flying. _Why am I so nervous? He's my husband. We've done this hundreds of times before. Just act, do not talk._

"How was your night?"

"Okay" she said as her hands glided up his arms and over his shoulders. "Better now" she said as she pulled him down to her and kissed him.

* * *

Thoughts were flying around Jack's head. The fact that Elizabeth had not only staggered in the door but then stumbled twice more in a matter of minutes made him certain that she was drunk.

Jack had started out angry with her. _She shouldn't be drinking so much that she's stumbling home to her husband. What was she thinking? Is her life really that bad that she has to resort to alcohol?_

He tried to talk to her to see just how intoxicated she was but she didn't seem to want to talk. She was kissing him eagerly and although it felt exactly the same as all her other kisses, he could sense a state of urgency with them.

He pulled back from her reluctantly.

"How were your friends? Did Rosie behave herself?"

He just wanted a sentence to see how drunk she was.

"Good. Yes" she said before pulling him back and covering his lips with her own.

Her hands went straight to the buttons of his shirt and she struggled to get the buttons undone at first, before she ended up just getting the first few and pulling it over his head. It got stuck on his cast but she tugged it off before her body was pressed back up against his.

Jack didn't know what to do. His wife was throwing herself at him but she was clearly intoxicated. _I don't want her to regret everything tomorrow morning. But would she really regret it?_ He remembered how embarrassed she was when she had found out he had seen her when she dropped her towel in the bedroom. This would be way worse. _If I could say I was a bit tipsy as well, that would be okay_ , he thought.

His hands tightened around her and he was lifting her, her legs wrapping around him just like they did the other day, only this time her dress was way shorter. As he carried her, his hands were holding the bare skin at the top of her legs.

He stumbled up the stairs, his hands pushing her dress up higher. Her lips left his and darted away, making their way up his neck and along his jaw.

Jack reached the hallway and stumbled bumping them into the wall. It jolted him from the trance. Her legs dropped and she pulled her dress over her head swiftly and then went straight to his belt.

 _What are you doing? You can't go through with this. She's going to kill you when she wakes up in the morning._

Jack pulled back.

"Elizabeth. Stop. We have to stop."

Elizabeth ignored him, she had his belt undone and pushed his jeans down. He caught a glimpse of her almost bare body, before she was pulling him back to her. He couldn't deny the pull she had on him. He was kissing her back firmly but as soon as her fingers skimmed over his boxers, he pulled back.

"Beth, we can't."

"Can't what?" she asked him, her hands sliding over him. _Oh, her hands feel so good. No, concentrate. Stop._

"We have to stop, Beth."

"Why?" she said still not focusing on him.

He took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Beth."

"What?" she said looking straight at him.

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you're not in the right state."

"Right state? What are you talking about?"

"You're drunk Beth. I don't want you to do something you will regret."

"Regret? What are you talking about?"

"I love you Beth, but I don't want to do this now."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"No, it's not that. It's ..."

"You're not attracted to me?"

"No …"

"You don't want me?"

"Beth …"

"Enough said, Jack."

He saw that her eyes began glistening.

"Beth, please …"

"Don't worry about it Jack." She leant down and picked up her dress, before walking into her room and shutting the door. He heard her turn the lock.

* * *

Elizabeth went straight into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stood there looking in the mirror for a moment, staring at her underwear clad body. Her makeup was only slightly smudged. She didn't think she looked too bad considering.

Elizabeth stepped into the hot shower and only then did she let the tears fall.

She stayed in the shower for a long time. She didn't want to go back into the room to hear Jack calling out to her. Eventually she got out, drying off, before getting into her pyjamas.

Elizabeth went to bed, laying down on her back. She lay there staring at the ceiling waiting to hear Jack's voice but there was nothing.

She rolled over and caught the faintest smell of his pillow. She reached out and pulled the pillow to her, curling her arms around it and hugging it tight. Inhaling his smell again brought all the pain back.

She missed her Jack. Not the Jack down the hall. Her Jack. The one she married. The one who stepped onto a plane six months ago who was yet to return. Just like that, the tears returned and she cried herself to sleep.

Elizabeth got up early the next morning and left the house for a run. She hadn't been able to go outside for ages and she hadn't even hit the treadmill in the last few weeks. The morning air was warm already and she knew they would be in for a hot day.

Elizabeth ran hard until her lungs burned and her legs were sore. Then she turned around and jogged home again. She passed Abigail's on the way and decided to make a stop.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail called out. "I haven't seen you in a week. How are you?"

"Good thanks, Abigail."

"Where are the girls?"

"They had a sleepover. Just me today. Can I just grab a coffee?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth stood near the counter while Abigail went to the coffee machine.

Abigail walked the coffee cup back around to Elizabeth.

"Have you got time to sit for a few minutes?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Abigail to a table.

"How is everything going at home?"

Immediately Elizabeth felt the disappointment from the previous night creeping back in.

"Okay. It was going fine and then … not so fine."

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say I think I'm rushing him" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, you are one of the most patient people I know."

"Yes, in some ways I can be patient. I just want my husband back. I don't want to feel alone anymore."

Abigail nodded. "I know. It must be so difficult."

"I just feel ashamed."

Abigail looked at her surprised. She put her hand across the table to cover Elizabeth's.

"Why would you feel like that?"

"Last night, I think I went too far. I don't know how to recover from that."

"Just talk to him. He will understand."

"I don't know that I can. He pushed me away. He didn't want me." The tears were back, filling her eyes and making her vision blurry. She could feel the warmth resting on her bottom lids, threatening to spill again.

Abigail got up and immediately came around to give her a hug.

"I'm sure you got that wrong. That man has only ever had eyes for you. Nothing would ever change that."

"You don't know that for sure."

"No, I don't but I have faith that he will come back to you."

Elizabeth nodded and stood up to leave.

"Thanks for the chat Abigail. I will come back again soon."

"Any time Elizabeth. Bye."

Elizabeth walked home slowly. She was dreading walking in the door. _What am I going to say?_

* * *

Jack had hardly slept a wink all night. He had gone back past Elizabeth's room and listened to her sobbing. It had broken his heart knowing that he had caused that.

He had a text from Lee early the next morning.

 _L: How did it go?_

 _J: Not good._

 _L: Why?_

 _J: I stuffed up._

 _L: How?_

 _J: She seemed drunk so I turned her down._

 _L: WHAT! You're insane!_

 _J: I know._

 _L: Is she still talking to you?_

 _J: Not yet. But I haven't seen her yet._

 _L: Good luck. You're going to need it._

Jack groaned. So far Lee had been right about everything and Jack was certain that he was also right about this.

He got up and noticed Elizabeth's door was already open and she was nowhere to be found. It was only 7 am but the house was empty and her car was still in the garage. _Where would she have gone this early in the morning?_

Jack wandered aimlessly around the house before ending up in the basement staring at his drawings. Over an hour later he heard a door close and light footsteps. He reluctantly left the safety of the basement and went to find his wife.

Jack emerged from the basement. Elizabeth was bent over in her exercise gear, unlacing her running shoes. She looked like she'd been exercising hard, clearly not hung over from a night of drinking. When she glanced up at him, he could tell instantly that she had not forgiven him for last night. Her eyes were a stormy blue colour that mirrored her mood.

She stood back up and walked past him without uttering a word.

"Elizabeth, please. I need to talk to you."

She stopped, her back still to him.

"I'm sorry about last night. I thought you had been drinking and I didn't want you to regret being with me like that."

"Why would I regret that, Jack?" her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"I don't know. I was trying to be respectful."

"You're supposed to be my husband, Jack."

She didn't give him the chance to reply. She kept walking.

* * *

Elizabeth went on her own to pick up the girls from Viola. Viola opened the door happily but immediately her face dropped when she saw Elizabeth.

"Beth are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are the girls ready?"

Viola looked at her for a moment before rushing away.

Eve came running out to her.

"Mommy I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby" she said as she crouched down to give her a hug. She felt the tears again. _Pull yourself together. Stop crying every two seconds._

She carried Eve to the car while Halley and Gracie walked behind her, telling Elizabeth all the things they did at Viola's. Elizabeth did her best to concentrate but she kept feeling her mind drifting back to Jack. _How am I going to get past this? I need to let it go_. The problem was that she knew they were back at the beginning now. She had basically undone the last few weeks with one crazy plan.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was hard going. Jack tried to talk to Elizabeth but she either felt embarrassed or was angry. Either way she refused to talk about anything except the girls. After she put the girls to bed at night, Jack was hoping to talk to her some more but she just went straight to her room and shut the door.

On Sunday night, after he knew she must have been asleep he opened the door to check on her. He found her wrapped around the pillow that he used. She was hugging it like it was him. He wanted to climb in to bed next to her and hold her close, but he couldn't. She wasn't ready. He wasn't going to force her.

Jack had received the all clear from his doctor to drive again. Elizabeth had mentioned that they had sold his truck when he was deployed last time. There was no point having it sit in the garage for nine months. The plan was that they would buy a new truck when he got home. Elizabeth gave him a blank cheque and told him to buy whatever he wanted. He had looked at her in surprise. He had yet to ask her about money.

"Are you sure we can afford that?" Jack had looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah. Whatever you want." She didn't even look at him.

"What did I have before?"

"A truck."

That was the end of that conversation. He ended up calling Lee and on Tuesday afternoon, Lee took him to the car dealer.

"What did I have before?"

Lee looked at him sideways.

"One of those." Lee had pointed to a black truck with nice rims and leather interior.

"That looks really nice. Did I like it?"

"Yeah. You've always loved your trucks."

"I've had a few?"

"Yeah you get a new one every few years."

"How can we afford that?"

"Elizabeth's dad is loaded. After Grace passed away he gave all his daughters part of their inheritance."

"Right."

"Beth didn't tell you any of this?"

"No. She's still not really talking to me."

Lee looked worried. "Jack you have to fix this!"

"Lee! I know! She won't give me the time of day. Everything is a two or three word answer and that's it. She won't even enter the same room that I'm in at the moment."

"Hell Jack! Its been four days! What did you do?!"

Jack just shook his head. He would take it all back in a second if he could. He never believed everything would have backfired this badly.

Lee helped Jack pick a car and he bought it on the spot. It would be available to pick up the next day after all the paperwork was finalised. Lee dropped Jack back home.

Jack found Elizabeth in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner. Jack put on a brave face and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"Hi babe. I bought a truck. Pick it up tomorrow" Jack said trying to sound excited.

Elizabeth barely looked up. "That's good."

Jack walked around behind her and put his arm on her back. She immediately pulled away and moved across the kitchen back to the fridge.

"Don't you want to know what colour I picked?" he prompted.

"Gunmetal grey with black rims and black leather interior."

"How did you know?" Jack said surprised.

"You pick the same colour every time."

She came back to the chopping board but still kept the distance between them.

He decided to give it one more go. Then he would leave it for another day.

He walked up closer behind her, his hands resting on her hips. He noticed that she stopped cutting and she seemed to be holding her breath. He slid his good arm around so that it crossed over her stomach. He leant his head in and kissed her cheek.

"Please. Talk to me Beth" he whispered.

"I can't."

She pulled away from him and walked off.

* * *

 **Continued … couldn't leave you hanging so I waited until both chapters were done! :** )


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Two chapters today … I couldn't post Ch17 without Ch18 because I was worried I would get some hate mail :) Don't panic! We're aiming for a happy ending!**

(30/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 18**

The tension in the Thornton house was palpable. Elizabeth was so short with Jack and she knew she was being horrible but she couldn't get past it. She knew the girls had noticed that something was wrong. One night when she was putting Halley to bed, the questions had come flying out of her mouth.

"Are you and Daddy fighting?"

"No, sweetie."

"Why aren't you talking to him then?"

"I haven't had much to say."

"Why don't you hug him anymore?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie. Go to sleep now."

"Taylor's parents started fighting and then her Daddy moved out."

"Your Daddy is not moving out. He belongs here with us."

"But Daddy sleeps in his room and you sleep in your room. Mommy's and Daddy's are supposed to share rooms."

"Not all the time, sweetie." Elizabeth was desperate to change the subject. "What do you want to do tomorrow? Do you want to go get ice-cream?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, we will do that. Goodnight Halley."

"Goodnight Mommy."

Halley hugged her extra tight that night. That little girl was always so intuitive, she fascinated Elizabeth.

Elizabeth left her room and went to her own bedroom, not realising that Jack heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Jack had a few more memories come back to him that week. He wasn't sure what provoked them. He was in the car when he remembered their wedding day, he was dancing with Elizabeth on the dance floor. She looked stunning in her dress, he still couldn't believe he was so lucky.

He was standing in the hot sun when he remembered laying on the beach in a hammock with Elizabeth pressed up to his side.

He remembered sitting in a house he didn't recognise, holding a letter in his hand, while Elizabeth sat beside him crying.

He had a glimpse of walking through a sea of uniforms to see Elizabeth in a red dress, running toward him, a big grin on her face.

Finally he remembered standing next to a big tree at the lake with Elizabeth, wrapped up in their winter coats and he felt deliriously happy as he held her.

All he could do was draw everything in as much detail as soon as he saw it in his mind. He began writing his feelings beside them or what prompted the memory if he knew. He pinned them all up on the basement wall.

Jack went and saw Frank for another session. He was almost going to mention the relationship problems he was having with Elizabeth but it turned out Frank had news.

The other officer that had been through something similar to Jack was willing to meet with him. Terri had allowed Frank to pass on her number to Jack. Frank ended up calling her during the session with Jack on speaker and organised her to meet him for coffee on Friday. Jack was looking forward to speaking to someone who understood his perspective fully.

On Friday, Jack got ready for his meeting with Terri. He called out to Elizabeth as he left.

"Beth, I'm heading out to meet Terri."

Elizabeth assumed that Terri was in fact a male Terry.

"Okay. Bye."

That was typical of the length of their conversation over the last few days.

Jack met with Terri at a local café that Terri had recommended. Jack walked in and a young blonde woman waved to him.

"Terri?"

"Hi Jack."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I was in your squad for a few months some years ago."

"Sorry, I …"

"Don't remember. Of course, you don't have to apologise. I understand better than anyone."

It turned out that Terri had lost almost two years of memories and forgotten her own son. She remembered being engaged but the rest had been blank. It had only taken two months, but all of her memories had returned.

"Slowly at first? Or did you wake up one morning and they were all back?" Jack asked.

"I was just getting snippets every now and again and then they flooded my brain. It's really confusing at the beginning because you remember images and feelings but not the actual event. After that it was much better. I could remember entire sections of time."

"That would be good. I am looking forward to that happening. So far I've only remembered a few images, almost like photos. Not enough to really go off though."

"How is your wife coping?"

"She's struggling. I don't remember her much at all. I thought I was still with my ex-girlfriend when I woke up. My three daughters have been great though. They aren't phased by anything" he said with a smile.

"It would be so hard for her. At least I remembered my husband. I didn't remember our wedding, but he was the same person at least."

They talked for ages. Jack felt so comfortable with Terri. She told him things that helped her to remember. He told her about his drawings. She was so open with him and he was so appreciative of it.

When they came to say goodbye, Terri stepped forward to give him a hug.

"It will be okay Jack. Elizabeth will come around. She's probably just really scared about the future. My husband, James, was concerned too, but your situation is much more complicated."

Jack nodded. "Thank you, Terri, for everything."

"You have my number Jack. If I can help with anything, give me a call."

"Thank you."

Jack sat back down, taking a few moments before he left the café.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at home with the girls on the lounge watching a movie. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see two photos and a text come through from Sarah.

 _Hi Beth. Don't want to cause trouble but I saw Jack today. I'm sure it was nothing but I just thought you should know if he didn't mention it. I'm sorry for intruding. Sarah._

Attached were two photos of him with a woman. She was gorgeous. Tall, slim and tanned with long blonde hair. In one photo they were just sitting opposite one another in conversation. The other photo made her look closer. They were embracing one another. It seemed to be a very friendly hug.

Elizabeth shut her screen off and threw it away on the lounge, the fury inside her building like a volcano about to erupt.

* * *

Jack didn't want to go home. Honestly he didn't want to face Elizabeth's anger again. He didn't know how to break through the protective shield that she had put up. It was solid.

Now that he had a car, he drove back to his mother's place. He didn't have a key so he knocked on the door.

"Jack? Where's your key?"

"No idea" he said as he walked in. "What are you up to?"

"Not much. Just about to have dinner."

"Its 5 pm!" Jack exclaimed.

"So? I'm an old lady and I go to bed early. Do you want some dinner?"

"No, I'm good."

"What are you doing here, Jack? On your own nonetheless?"

"I just met up with someone who my psychologist recommended for me to speak to. Terri. Went through something similar to me a few years back but only forgot two years rather than ten."

"How long did it take Terry to get his memories back?"

"About two months."

"You're almost up to a month Jack."

"Yeah but she said it was like a waterfall. A few random memories here and there. Then things picked up until it all came flooding back. Plus, mine seemed to be a more severe injury than hers."

"Hers?"

"Yeah, Terri is a woman."

"Right. How's everything else going? Where are Lizzie and the girls?"

He shrugged. "Home."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Just came to see how you were."

"Jack, I can read you like a book. What's wrong?"

"I'm in the dog house, so to speak."

"What did you do?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing but it appears I have really offended Elizabeth. She's not talking to me."

"Oh Jack. That's bad. You and Elizabeth never fight."

"I figured as much. But she is furious with me. Like off the charts."

"But you know what you did? Then just set it right."

"If only it was that easy."

"Jack, you have to fix this and fast. Your wedding anniversary is in two weeks. You cannot be at odds on your nine year wedding anniversary."

"We had just got to a really good place and things were progressing between us and I pushed her away. I didn't do it intentionally but its like it just set something off in her."

"Lizzie is such a patient person though. There must be something more beneath the surface."

"I think she's worried that I don't love her anymore. I don't remember her from before but I know I still love her. She came home the other night after a few drinks and I thought she was drunk. I think she just tripped over in hindsight. When I pulled away it was like all these alarm bells went off. She realised I don't know her very well and doubts my feelings for her. The fury in her eyes has not subsided since. I try and talk to her but she just shuts me out."

"Jack you have always been a hopeless romantic. You always brought her flowers or a bottle of wine or her favourite ice-cream. You used to put music on and dance with her after the kids had gone to bed. You used to sit down and watch her favourite movie over and over again, just because you knew she loved it. You used to play the guitar for her and sing together. You used to go on date night every second Saturday when I would come and watch the girls. All of that has been wiped from your memory. She is probably just worried that all of those things you did together are gone indefinitely. You two have always loved each other fiercely and now she probably feels just as alone as when you were deployed, raising those girls with a stranger in the house."

"I'm not a stranger to them."

"You may as well be Jack. Hey, I am on your side through thick and thin. Always will be. I am just saying this is hard for both of you. You are essentially living someone else's life. I can't comprehend the difficulty of that. But she is hurting too. You need each other to get through this. I can try and talk to her if you want."

"No."

"Then why don't you book a dinner reservation at Luigi's tomorrow night and I will come and babysit and you two can get out of the house and try and talk?"

"Okay Ma. Thank you."

"Now get home to your family before they get worried."

"Okay. Bye."

Jack dropped off at a store on the way home and grabbed a bunch of flowers and a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough icecream, as instructed by his mother.

He walked in the door to chaos. He went into the kitchen to put the flowers down and ice-cream in the freezer and followed the noise of the disturbance. Halley and Gracie were fighting, pulling each other's hair and Eve was sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey! Hey!" Jack yelled angrily and both girls froze. "What is going on?!"

"She changed the channel!"

"Her time was up! Mommy said ten more minutes!"

"Cut it out! Stop fighting."

Jack handed the remote to Eve. "Eve, your turn." She took it and flicked it onto some cartoon. Halley and Gracie both groaned.

"It stays on that channel until I get back. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" they all said in unison and sat down quietly.

Jack went looking for Elizabeth but he couldn't find her anywhere. The bedrooms were empty. He checked the basement and checked the rest of the house. The last room he looked in was her study. Her laptop screen was on but she wasn't there. He glanced at it to see the browser still open. The search topics were still listed.

 _How do you know your husband is cheating?_

 _How do you know when he no longer loves you?_

 _Ten things to check for if there is another woman._

Jack recoiled. _She thinks I'm cheating on her? What the hell Elizabeth?! I've lost my memory not my mind._

He raced back through the house before checking the yard. "Elizabeth!" he yelled.

"Yeah" he heard her voice answer quietly from outside. He pushed the door open to see her sitting on one of the recliners.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Calm down. I'm right here." He could see she had a glass of wine in hand.

"The girls are inside fighting and you didn't do anything about it."

"They will sort it out."

"Elizabeth …"

"Jack …" she mocked him, using the same tone.

"Why are you out here drinking?"

"Because I wanted to. You've been out all afternoon. When do I ever get a break?"

"Beth …"

"It's a glass of wine Jack. Go arrest me."

Jack shook his head.

"Where've you been, Jack?"

"Nowhere."

"Lies. Number 3" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. You used to tell me everything Jack. We don't have secrets between us."

"I still tell you everything."

"Fine. Where have you been then?"

"I had the meeting with Terri and then I went to visit my mother."

"Where was your 'meeting'?"

"At a coffee shop down the street."

"Right" she said sarcastically.

"And what advice did Terry have to impart? Any special words of wisdom."

"Not really."

Jack heard a kitchen timer go off inside.

Elizabeth shook her head at him and stood up. She carried her wine glass inside and went straight to the oven. She pulled out some homemade pizzas and slid them onto chopping boards. Jack quickly picked them up and carried them to the table, then went and called the girls.

"Enjoy" she said before leaving the room.

She didn't even notice the flowers he had bought her.

He put them into water before the girls sat down. He served up their dinner and tried to talk to them happily about their day. Apparently everything was going fine until midway through the afternoon movie.

"Then Mommy got real mad and went to the study to do some work" Halley said.

"I don't think she was mad. I think she just felt sick. That's why she's not eating dinner" Jack said. "Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" Gracie said.

"That is not guessing."

"Poppy?"

"No."

"Grandma?"

"Yes. Grandma misses you all and she is going to come over tomorrow night to look after you. How does that sound?"

"Good."

"But you have to be good between now and then. No more fighting."

"Are you taking mommy out on a date?" Gracie asked.

"Yep."

The girls were all excited after that.

Jack cleaned up from dinner and helped them all get ready for bed. He read one bedtime story before tucking them all in. He went back to his room and waited until they were all asleep before he went to Elizabeth's room. The door was closed but not locked, thankfully. Her room was dark and she was already in bed.

He went and sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair gently. Her eyes opened slowly and after a moment he saw the anger had return.

"Beth? Why do you think I'm cheating on you?" he asked softly.

She shut her eyes closed again and didn't answer. He sat there quietly, continuing to run his hand through her hair.

"Beth, please talk to me. I can't defend myself if I don't even know what I'm accused of."

"You lied to me" her eyes remained clamped shut.

"About?"

"Terry."

"What about her?"

Her eyes snapped open. "You never said Terri was a she."

"Oh, well I didn't realise it was important." Jack said, realising his blunder.

Elizabeth picked her phone up from her bedside table, flicked to something and handed it to him.

Jack looked at the screen to see a photo of him hugging Terri at the café.

"Well, that looks worse than it was. Terri and I hit it off ..."

He saw Elizabeth's eyes shift.

"Not like that! Just she understands what it's like. Her husband and son were in the same place as you and the girls are now, except her memories erased from after her engagement. Her husband just seemed to be her fiancé when she woke up."

"So she's married too? And you're not having an affair?"

"No! Of course not Beth. I love you. Haven't you been listening to anything I have said."

"Well, sometimes actions speak louder than words and your actions contradict your words."

Jack noticed the dig at him from last Friday night.

"Beth, come with me."

"Where?"

"Downstairs. Come on."

* * *

Jack pulled her out of bed and dragged her by the hand downstairs. He switched the basement light on and tugged her hand again as they walked down the lower staircase. He pulled her into the basement across to a wall.

Then she saw them. About fifty drawings covered the space. Most of them had her in them.

There was a picture of her fingers on the piano keys, or her face smiling back at him, or their hands intertwined together.

There was a picture of her on their wedding day; another of her lying next to him on a hammock on their honeymoon; one the day when he got his deployment letter; one of her running to him on the day he returned from his second deployment; another of the day she told him they were expecting Halley.

She put her hand out to touch the tree in the photo. That was their tree beside the lake. The one that they had got engaged next to, married beside and she had told him about each of their pregnancies. It had begun appearing in his drawings.

She didn't know what to say. She felt like an idiot. Here was proof that he remembered her. Around the pictures were words. Happy. Excited. Elated.

Elizabeth turned toward Jack. "I …"

Jack leant in and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

"There's your action, Elizabeth. You are the only woman that I think about. I love you. I promise."

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. No more fighting. I can't take much more of that."

"Me either." She smiled at him and he kissed her again.

"Come on. I had a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Your fairy godmother told me you like ice-cream?"

"Really? What flavour?"

"Come see."

He took her hand and went back to the kitchen. He pulled the ice-cream out of the fridge and brought a spoon over to the couch where she was waiting.

Jack handed it to her.

"Oh, my fairy godmother knows me too well."

She stuck the spoon in and sighed when she took a bite.

"So good. Here."

She held the spoon to his mouth and he ate it.

"That is really good."

Elizabeth took another bite, leaving ice-cream on her lip but before she could lick it off, Jack leant in and kissed her. His warm lips removed the cold sensation and the ice-cream was soon forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: Thank you for all the reviews! I stuffed up something in the last chapter. You would be surprised how much time I spend trying to get the timeline right. Anyway, Ch18 I mentioned that it would be J&E's ten year wedding anniversary but its only their ninth. Whoops.

Btw, this is a looong chapter. Enjoy!

(1/8/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

Jack's eyes opened slowly. At first he still thought Elizabeth was mad at him but as he felt her leaning against his chest, her soft breathing tickling his skin, he remembered last night. They had spent a good amount of time kissing on the lounge before they had collapsed onto their bed tired from the last few days of arguments, the relief of making up causing Jack to drift off to sleep quickly.

He moved his arm so that he could hold Elizabeth a bit closer. She shifted in her sleep, moving closer into his side. He smiled down at her. He was not going to let her push him away again. This was where he belonged.

Elizabeth began to wake up, her eyes drifting to his. He kissed her on the forehead which she immediately countered by stretching up to meet his lips.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

A smile graced her face. "Yeah well you were the one that woke me up last night to drag me downstairs."

"Are you regretting that I did that?"

She kissed him again. "What do you think?"

He rolled onto her and kissed her deeply. He pulled back, cupping her face to look down into her eyes. The stormy blue was gone and was replaced by a bright blue, like the sky after a storm. Only then did he realise that Eve was curled up on the other side of her.

"Sorry" he said as he pulled away quickly, hoping he hadn't woken her.

"It's okay. I think I'm going to have to start carrying her back to bed in the middle of the night. I'm usually too sleepy to realise that she's in here."

Jack just nodded.

"Hey" she added. "It's fine, Jack" she said as she pulled up and pressed herself down over him, kissing him firmly.

He looked up at her, his hand going back to her face to brush away a loose strand of hair.

"Beth, I remembered dancing with you at our wedding the other day."

"Yeah I saw that picture downstairs" she said as she crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them. "Is that all you remember?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame. It was a truly magical day. One of my favourite."

Jack waited for her to continue. She slid off his chest and laid back on his arm and raised her hand up over her head. She ran her fingers over the wedding band.

 _ **Nine years before … (**_ _ **July 2009)**_

 _After Viola's wedding, Jack and Elizabeth had decided on a simple ceremony near where they both lived. William and Grace, Elizabeth's parents, wanted something more sophisticated but Elizabeth was adamant. She just wanted to marry Jack._

 _Jack and Elizabeth had come up with a guest list of ten people – their immediate family as well as Lee and Rosie. Once they started inviting friends, it was a rapid increase up to fifty people, so they drew the line at ten. They decided not to have a bridal party and just booked a private room in a restaurant nearby that would have enough room for a small dance floor. Elizabeth ordered a small cake and asked a local florist to do a bouquet. Rosie was picking both up on the morning of the wedding and delivering the cake to the restaurant. Elizabeth asked Lionel to do the photos for them. That was everything organised._

 _The most difficult part of the wedding planning was finding a dress. Elizabeth knew she wasn't fussy but none of the dresses were quite right. They were either too fancy for her small wedding or too plain. Rosie patiently dragged her from shop after shop but they couldn't find it. Two weeks before the wedding and still nothing. They sat in Elizabeth's apartment flicking through magazines._

" _But what do you want?"_

" _I have no idea. Nice but not too simple and not too over the top."_

" _What does Jack like?"_

" _I'm pretty sure Jack will be happy with whatever I pick."_

" _Or nothing at all …" Rosie hinted._

 _Elizabeth laughed loudly. "Yes, you're right. I'm not sure our guests would appreciate that look somehow!"_

" _It must be here somewhere." Rosie put the magazine down and pulled her laptop out and continued searching._

" _Vera's on Crown has a closing down sale. We could try there on Monday since we're both off work. It's ex-display dresses but that would be fine. We still have time to get a dress dry cleaned before the wedding."_

" _Ok. Let's give that a go."_

 _Monday was twelve days before the wedding. It was cutting it close but Elizabeth woke up with a good feeling that day. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. They drove into the city and managed to not get stuck in traffic; they got a carpark right out the front; and they walked into the store to find no one else there._

 _The sales woman was happy to help Elizabeth and after Rosie explained their predicament the woman raced off and brought back three dresses. The first two were beautiful but the third was the one. It had a tight fitting ivory satin bodice with a lace overlay that provided a V-shaped neckline. It hugged Elizabeth's figure perfectly._

" _Oh Beth. You look stunning. That's the one. Isn't it?"_

" _Yeah" Elizabeth said staring at her reflection._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I'm really getting married, Rosie" she said with tears in her eyes._

" _I know. Jack is a lucky man, Beth."_

" _Thanks, Rosie." She thought for another minute. "Do you think we're rushing into this?"_

 _Rosie's mouth fell open in surprise._

" _No, of course not. You two were made for each other!"_

" _I know. When Jack is with me I know it's the right decision, but when he's not here I start to worry that maybe I'm making a mistake."_

" _It's just a bit of cold feet. Just keep thinking about how Jack makes you feel. Come on, take the dress off and let's pay for it now before someone sees you in it and wants it for themselves."_

 _As soon as Elizabeth was out of the dress, Rosie took it straight to the counter. Elizabeth came up beside her. "Are you …" Elizabeth began but Rosie already had her hand out waiting for Elizabeth to hand over her credit card._

 _They walked out of the shop with the dress in hand before Elizabeth could object._

 _Elizabeth was still worried and it was as if every day that the wedding got closer, her nerves seemed to double in magnitude. Part of the reason why things had gotten so bad was that Jack had been running a training session at base. For the two weeks before the wedding Jack had hardly seen Elizabeth. The last time Elizabeth had really spent any time with Jack was at her bachelorette party when Lee, Tom and Jack crashed it. Not that she minded._

 _The day before the wedding came and Elizabeth was a wreck. She was almost at the point of cancelling the entire wedding. Rosie and Viola came to take her out for the day and were surprised to find her still in bed, her nerves shot._

" _What's going on Beth?" Viola said after she let her and Rosie in with her spare key._

" _I can't do it" she mumbled, her head underneath the pillow._

" _What?"_

" _Get married."_

" _Beth, what's going on? You love Jack." Rosie said coming around her bed._

 _Elizabeth pulled the pillow back to reveal her red, puffy eyes._

" _I've barely seen him in two weeks. Is this what married life is going to be like? Being on my own all the time."_

" _No, honey. You know he is doing training. If you were married you would be seeing him every morning and every night. You know that." Rosie said, patting her shoulder gently._

" _What about when he's deployed. I don't want to be left here all alone, worrying about him."_

" _You knew that was a part of marrying an army officer. Come on Beth, pull yourself together. Get up and go for a shower. We're supposed to be having a girls day out!" Viola said._

 _Elizabeth pulled the pillow back over her head and groaned. She was not going to budge any time soon._

 _Rosie had left the room and immediately pulled out her phone. She thought it would just go to voicemail when she dialled the number but surprisingly Jack picked up._

" _What's up Rosie?"_

" _Are you working today?"_

" _Kind of. Why?"_

" _We are having a bit of a crisis here."_

" _Who's we?"_

" _Elizabeth."_

 _His tone immediately changed to one of concern. "What's wrong?"_

" _She's got cold feet Jack … actually frozen feet is more like it. She wants to call the wedding off."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Yeah, you need to try and get over here today. We're doing our best, but she needs you Jack."_

" _I'm on my way."_

 _Jack was there in ten minutes. Rosie and Viola told him where she was and left to give them some space._

 _Elizabeth was still in bed, holding the pillow tight over her head, blocking out all light and sound. She lay there in a ball, her knees up close to her chest. She suddenly felt a warmth around her, encapsulating her body. His chest pressed up against her back and his arms wrapped around hers. Jack held her tight. He didn't say anything, he just held her. Elizabeth could feel her heart rate slowing, the nerves flowing away with his presence. Slowly, she let go of the pillow and he pulled it off her head._

" _What are you doing here?" she whispered._

" _A little bird told me to come" he whispered into her ear, holding her tighter against him._

" _Rosie?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Don't you have to work today?"_

" _Some things are more important."_

" _I've barely seen you in two weeks."_

" _I'm sorry. I was trying to get everything done before the wedding so we can spend more time together afterwards. I should have checked with you."_

" _I've missed you."_

" _I know. I've missed you too. Why are you so worried about tomorrow? I thought that was the whole idea of having a small wedding."_

" _Are we rushing things, Jack?"_

" _No. Why do you think that?"_

" _We've known each other for nine months and you were away for over three."_

" _Yes, and those three made me realise that I want to go to sleep next to you each night and wake up next to you every morning. You don't feel the same way?"_

 _She turned into him to see his dark brown eyes staring into hers. "Of course I do."_

" _Then what's the problem?"_

" _What about the times when you're away? The times that I have to exist on my own without you?"_

" _You're a strong woman, Beth. Stronger than you realise. You will be okay. The thought of being back together will get us through it. It is better than the alternative of not being with each other at all isn't it?"_

" _Yes" she admitted._

" _So Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me tomorrow?" he grinned at her. That adorable dimpled grin that she could never resist._

" _Yeah."_

 _Jack had to go back to work for the rest of the day but he returned late and they curled up on the couch until close to midnight, when Rosie came out of the spare bedroom in her dressing gown and shooed him out the door. Jack barely got to say goodbye, let alone give Elizabeth a kiss, before Rosie closed the door in between them._

" _Lucky I was here otherwise who knows what would have happened" Rosie said dramatically as she went back to bed._

 _On her wedding day, all of Elizabeth's wedding nerves were gone. She was excited to get everything underway. Her parents joined her and Rosie for breakfast and then Viola whisked her away for her hair and makeup while Rosie took care of the venue._

 _They came back to Elizabeth's apartment where William and Grace were getting ready. Viola helped her slip into her gown and they were all set. William was in charge of driving Grace, Elizabeth and Viola to the park. William had his doubts about his daughter getting married in a park but when he saw it, he realised it was perfect. Elizabeth and Rosie had planned to have some simple white chairs for their guests and an arch had been hired that was decorated in all kinds of colourful flowers. It stood next to the tree that Jack and Elizabeth had their proposal picnic next to. It looked magical._

 _Elizabeth looked out the car window to see Jack was already waiting, wearing a navy blue suit. He took her breath away, he was so handsome. Viola and Grace walked down to their seats, before William helped her out of the car. She stood straight and with her bouquet in one hand and leaning heavily on her father's arm for fear of tripping, she made her way down the grass to Jack. He stared at her with such joy and admiration, she wished she could capture that moment forever._

 _She didn't remember much of the ceremony. All she could remember was holding on to Jack's hands so tight as he stared into her eyes, the rest of the world had slipped away. When it came time for their kiss, Jack pulled her to him and gently kissed her, his hand resting on her lower back pulling her body close. As he pulled back, she quickly kissed him again, amidst the cheers and laughter of their family and close friends._

 _The reception was fun but intimate. They could spend time talking and laughing with everyone. The small dance floor was enough to allow Jack and Elizabeth to share their first dance before everyone else joined them. It had been perfect._

* * *

"That sounds like a nice wedding."

"It was a beautiful day" Elizabeth said staring off as she remembered all the little details.

Jack watched her, seeing the joy in her eyes.

"I remembered dancing with you. You looked absolutely beautiful."

She smiled at him. "You were quite handsome yourself."

"What was the wedding song?"

"You and Me by Lifehouse."

"That's what I heard on the radio the other day. That must have been why I remembered it."

"Are you still just remembering snapshots?"

"Yeah but I'm starting to remember how I felt at the time as well."

"That's good. That's progress, right?"

Elizabeth looked at him with such hope in her eyes.

"Definitely."

She beamed at him.

* * *

Saturday was finally the day when Jack was allowed to get his cast off. Jack could not wait. He would be so happy to get rid of carrying the extra bulk around not to mention what he could do without it.

That morning he had pulled out the girls' textas and let them go crazy drawing and colouring rainbows and flowers and fairies all over it. He had helped Eve draw some things and she coloured them in.

Elizabeth drove Jack to the medical centre. The girls went into the room with him to see the cast cut off. Eve was scared that his entire arm was going to be removed but ten minutes later she carried the cast back out to Elizabeth.

"Mommy, look!"

"Wow Beth! Where's Daddy's arm?"

"It's there. It didn't get cut off."

"Good to know."

Eve handed her the cast and Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Is it okay? Feels alright?"

"Yeah, feels a bit weird but really light in comparison." The muscles in his arm were definitely a lot smaller and he could see tan marks from where the cast began and ended. "It's going to take a bit to get it strong again."

"You still have a few weeks before you need to go back to work. That will be plenty of time" she said patting his arm gently.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the kitchen cooking an early dinner for the girls. Jack came up behind her wrapping both of his arms around her waist. It felt so good holding her without his cast in the way. He leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm all set, Jack. Can you get the girls to the table? I'll go start getting ready."

Jack set them all up and put their bowls of pasta in front of them and covered an extra bowl for his mother.

Once they were eating Jack went upstairs to get ready as well.

Charlotte arrived early to look after the girls. Jack came downstairs to see her playing board games on the dinner table.

"I was wondering why they were so quiet."

"Yes, I thought you could use the help while you get ready."

"Thanks, Ma."

She stood up and came closer to him while the girls kept playing.

"Are things going a bit better, son?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we sorted some things out last night."

"That's good. Glad to hear it."

She went to the fridge and poured herself a soda before returning to the girls' game.

Jack stood at the doorway to the kitchen waiting until he heard heels on the tiles approach. He turned around to see a very glamorous Elizabeth approach. She wore a tight black mini dress with a plunging neckline. _My mother is a genius. Why did I not think of this?_

"Elizabeth. You look stunning."

"Thanks Jack" she smiled with pleasure as she walked past.

"Goodnight girls. You all be good for Grandma." She went around and kissed them all on the cheek and Jack followed behind her. Eve stood on her chair and gave him a big hug.

"You look so handsome Daddy."

"Thanks baby. You be good, won't you?"

"Yes, Daddy" she said as she sat back down. _She is the cutest thing. I wish I could remember what Halley and Gracie were like at the same age._

They left the kitchen and Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to his new truck. He opened the door for her and helped her in before going to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"Luigi's. You will need to direct me how to get there though."

"No problem."

They pulled into the carpark and Jack took her hand and led her into the restaurant. They were taken to a nice, private table. Elizabeth had a glass of wine and Jack had a beer. They sat there nervously, neither knowing where to begin.

"Is your arm sore at all, Jack?"

"No. It's a bit stiff. That's all. Perfect timing getting it off today though. I would've just had to wear a short-sleeved shirt again."

"It doesn't matter, Jack. You look good in anything."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. Jack loved her laugh. Hearing it made him at ease.

"Any new drawings today?"

"Not yet, but there is still time." He paused. "Can you tell me about that one where you were sad? I don't remember what was on the letter but I remember you crying. I know it might not be the happiest memory, but I want to know."

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

 _ **Eight years and ten months before … (September 2009)**_

 _Jack and Elizabeth had been married for just over a month. They had spent two weeks on their honeymoon but Jack had been back to work for a few weeks, while Elizabeth was yet to return to go back to school. Married life could not have been much better. Both of them longed for the time when Jack returned home from his days at work and they could spend time together._

 _That was until the deployment letter had arrived. Jack had been at the base when he was called to Sergeant Major Gowan's office. He had been called in and given his briefing along with his deployment letter. It was to leave in only two days' time. Normally they were given two weeks notice to organise their affairs, but the problem was that Jack was filling a spot from an injured officer. He was required immediately. He had the following day off to organise himself._

 _He knew Elizabeth wasn't going to take this well. They had stayed up talking into the night on more than one occasion about their future and what would happen when he was deployed. Understandably, Elizabeth was worried that when they ended up having children he might miss out on a lot more. The deployment was going to be difficult because they had only been married for five weeks but Jack thought that at least if he went now, maybe he would be around more later._

 _When Jack walked through the door, Elizabeth could immediately sense a problem._

" _Jack, where have you been? I expected you an hour ago. Your dinner is cold."_

" _That's fine."_

 _He went through to the kitchen and put his plate in the microwave. He heated it up and then sat down at the table and ate slowly, dragging out the inevitable._

" _What's going on, Jack?" she asked as soon as he finished._

 _He stood up from the table and took her hand to lead her to the couch._

" _Jack, you're worrying me."_

 _He pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her._

 _She unfolded it hastily and read._

" _No, Jack" she whispered before dropping the letter on the coffee table. "Two days?" she asked, the tears already in her eyes._

" _I am so sorry."_

" _Jack, how long will you be gone for?"_

" _Three months."_

" _Three months? Jack that's forever!"_

" _It might be less."_

 _The tears were streaming down her face now. He turned to her._

" _Beth, it will be okay. I will be back before you know it."_

 _She just nodded, her hands covering her face as she began to sob._

" _Beth …" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Sweetie, you will be okay."_

" _It's not me that I'm worried about" she said through the sobs._

 _Jack held her tight, not knowing what else to do._

 _All Elizabeth could think was that she was finally so happy and now everything was going to be snatched from underneath her. She was scared for Jack. She knew she would cope but she knew she would worry about Jack every single day._

 _The next day, Jack did not have to go to work. They barely left the bedroom, let alone the apartment. Elizabeth stayed curled up in Jack's arms, both trying to remember every detail about the other._

 _Elizabeth drove him to the base the next morning. He had kissed her goodbye at home, both hoping to have an easier goodbye at the base. Jack dropped his bag off at the truck that was escorting the small group to their flight. He came back to Elizabeth to say one last goodbye._

" _Beth, I will write as often as I can."_

 _She clung to him, her hands pressed against his shoulders._

" _I have to go."_

" _I know" she whispered back to him. With one last look he went to walk away._

" _Jack?" she said, he turned back and she could see how much this was hurting him too._

 _He walked straight back to her and kissed her deeply. He pulled back, their foreheads still resting together. He held up her hand and gently kissed her rings. He leant back in to her, his hand gripping her face and kissed her one last time before pulling away. She got back into her car quickly and left._

* * *

"That was probably the hardest goodbye, I think. What happened to Doug was fresh in our minds. For some reason, I felt like you weren't going to come back."

"But I did" Jack said, now holding her hand across the dinner table.

* * *

 _Jack wrote to Elizabeth almost every day. He sent emails whenever he could or he had paper letters that he wrote and kept in his rucksack._

 _Jack got to phone her a few times but they were always short calls. Hearing his voice actually made it harder for Elizabeth. He was on the other side of the world, existing without her. She could pretend it was all a bad dream, but the sound of his voice made the bad dream real._

 _At first Elizabeth thought she was doing okay with Jack's departure but about three weeks after he left, Elizabeth felt rotten. She was barely sleeping and could hardly eat a thing. She knew she had to pull herself out from this hole that she had fallen into but wasn't sure how. Rosie came on the weekend and dragged her along to a day spa. They got massages and facials and Elizabeth could admit she was finally feeling better._

 _At lunch however, Elizabeth still couldn't eat. As soon as her meal arrived in front of her she just stared at it._

" _Beth, what's wrong?"_

" _My appetite has gone again."_

" _Again?"_

" _Yeah every day this week. Mornings start out okay but by the afternoon I can't look at anything without feeling ill."_

" _Elizabeth you are very pale. Maybe you should get your iron levels checked?"_

 _Elizabeth nodded._

 _Elizabeth was back at work now. She sat at work one afternoon and pulled out her calendar to add in important dates for the school term when something caught her attention. She had been so distracted by Jack's absence that she hadn't realised it was already four weeks since he left. Four weeks of which something else had been absent. The realisation dawned on her. She sat at her desk in surprise for another ten minutes before she shook her head out of it and hurriedly left work._

 _She stopped at the drugstore on the way home and armed with three different types of pregnancy tests, lined them up on her bathroom counter. All three came out positive. She sat down on the floor in shock. This was not supposed to happen so soon. They had been careful but clearly not careful enough. She didn't know what to do. Jack still had up to eight more weeks of his deployment. She had to tell him._

 _Elizabeth decided that she wasn't going to tell him in an email and the phone calls were too short and interrupted. Each time she had tried to bring it up, he was gone again so quickly she never had the chance. She battled with the mild nausea and loss of appetite on her own and had managed to avoid mentioning it in her emails._

 _One morning, she opened up her email when she got into the classroom and laughed. In gigantic font across the page, Jack had written: COMING HOME. BE THERE BY NEXT WEEK :) She couldn't wait. He was coming home early!_

 _Two days before Jack was to arrive home, her family decided to have a dinner since Julie and Billy were in town. Elizabeth drove to the dinner, her nausea overwhelming on that particular day. She sat down between her mother and Viola and midway through the entrees Julie and Billy made an announcement. They were expecting. She was eight weeks along._

 _H_ _er father was furious and her mother sat there stunned. Elizabeth had sat there not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe her sister would be that stupid. William pulled Billy outside, and Julie filled up the silence with chatter about how nauseated she had been over the last two weeks. Elizabeth excused herself and got to the restroom just in time before her stomach emptied its contents. She sat there shaking, the whole situation totally overwhelming her. She wanted Jack with her so badly at that moment. She felt all alone._

 _Viola came looking for her._

" _Beth, honey? Are you okay?" she called out, trying to find her._

" _Yeah."_

" _Come on out."_

 _Elizabeth stood up and wiped her mouth before she left the cubicle. She knew she must have looked a sight. Pale and sickly._

 _Viola wrapped her arms around her._

" _Oh Beth. How far along are you?"_

" _What?"_

" _I can tell, Beth. You went positively green when Julie was talking."_

" _Eleven weeks."_

 _Viola smiled and hugged her tightly._

" _Oh Beth congratulations! What did Jack say?"_

" _I haven't told him yet. I haven't told anyone" she said quietly._

" _Your secret is safe with me. You should have told me though. I could have been helping you."_

" _I'm okay."_

 _The rest of the dinner was silent. No one really ate their food so Elizabeth's lack of appetite went unnoticed. Julie continued to chatter about her pregnancy and how happy her parents should be that they would have their first grandchild soon. William and Grace appeared as removed from happy as could be. Elizabeth watched as Viola tried to hide her delight that Elizabeth would in fact be having her first niece or nephew._

 _On the day Jack was coming home, Elizabeth got dressed in his favourite red dress with a thick coat. She checked in the mirror and made sure that her side profile didn't give anything away to him before she drove to the airfield._

 _Elizabeth gathered with all of the other families and waited. The hangar finally opened and there were officers and people everywhere. Elizabeth looked frantically for Jack but she couldn't see him. She moved through the crowd desperately searching and then she saw him at the same moment that his searching eyes found hers. He dropped his bag and she flew straight into his arms. He held her so tight, he was almost crushing her rib cage but she didn't care. She was home._

 _When he finally kissed her, it took all of her self-control not to tell him about the baby immediately. She already had a plan._

 _She led him to the car all the while his lips kept finding hers. When they finally got into the car he was reaching for her desperately._

" _Jack, we need to get home first. Then I'm all yours."_

" _Okay, fine" as he took her hand and kissed it._

" _We have to make one stop on the way."_

 _He groaned at her, but she just laughed._

" _You won't regret it, I promise."_

 _She pulled up at the lake and jumped out of the car. She came around to his door and he looked at her puzzled._

" _What are we doing here?"_

" _Just give me five minutes then we can go home" she said as she pulled him out of the car._

" _Okay."_

 _He followed her down the hill toward their tree._

" _Stand right here."_

" _Was this where we said our vows?"_

" _Uh huh."_

" _So why are we back here? I haven't forgotten my vows you know" he said smirking._

" _I know that" she said rolling her eyes at him. "I have to tell you something and I wanted it to be in some place special."_

" _Okay …"_

" _Jack, I'm pregnant."_

 _His eyes went wide. "What? How?"_

" _Um, you know how." Elizabeth laughed._

 _He still looked so serious._

" _You're serious? We're having a baby?" He held her by the waist._

" _Yeah."_

 _His face lit up, the big dimpled grin that she had missed so much. Then he was kissing her. "Wow … I can't … wow" he said in between kisses. "But you must be at least two months along?"_

" _Almost three" Elizabeth nodded._

" _You couldn't tell me before now?!" his face all of a sudden going stern._

" _I wanted to tell you in person, Jack."_

" _But you've been going through everything on your own. Have you been sick?"_

" _Yes, but …"_

" _Elizabeth! You should have told me!"_

" _Believe me, you didn't miss anything. There's only so many descriptions of vomiting I could have explained in an email" she said sarcastically, but immediately regretted it._

" _Elizabeth!"_

" _Jack!" she mimicked him, putting her hand on her hips._

 _He stared at her sternly but ended up bursting out laughing because of her expression._

" _What you do to me!" he said kissing her again, pulling her in close._

 _They stood there for a moment._

" _Who would've thought six months ago that we would be standing in this exact same spot talking about a baby!" he said._

" _Let's go home Jack."_

* * *

"That sounds like an eventful few months then" Jack said.

They had just finished their meals and he was holding her hand again.

"Yes, an eventful year really. You were deployed, then we got engaged, married, you were re-deployed and we were expecting a baby. It was crazy."

"But we made it through all of that."

"Yeah" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go for walk before he head back?"

"Mmm hmm" she nodded.

He paid the bill and then taking her hand, led her outside. She pulled him towards a track and they walked hand-in-hand just enjoying each other's company.

Jack looked out across the lake and realised why they were always drawn to this place. It was so beautiful in the night light.

"That, right there, is where you proposed to me" Elizabeth said pointing.

"So where is this tree then?"

She grinned. "Come on" she pulled his hand as they left the track and began walking up the grass. They came around a few trees and then he saw it. He knew exactly which one it was.

"It's that one isn't it" he said pointing.

Her eyes sparkled at him as she nodded.

He remembered this tree. He knew he had been here before. He could feel it deep within him.

As he approached it, he put his hands out to touch the bark.

Elizabeth stood next to him quietly.

"I remember being here before. I can't explain it."

* * *

Elizabeth saw the puzzled expression in his eyes. She knew he recognised this place but he couldn't understand how. He put his arm out to Elizabeth and pulled her gently toward him. Both arms wrapped around her and she felt truly at home now. He pulled back slowly.

"Thank you for everything, Elizabeth."

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have. You're my wife and the mother of my daughters. You're such a strong woman. You have supported me over the last ten years …"

"Except for this week" she added, still feeling guilty about everything. Her eyes darted away from his.

"We were both to blame for that. But we found our way back to one another. That's the important thing."

She nodded, still looking down at the water.

"Beth, look at me."

She looked back at him.

"My memory is coming back. It's getting better every day."

"I know. It's a slow process. But I will be here waiting" she said as she smiled up at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

A big thank you to Ybdavila for your feedback. I hope I have given your comments the justice that they deserve :)

This isn't a long one, but the next chapter is almost done too! Stay tuned!

(2/8/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

On Sunday, they had all been invited to a birthday dinner for Will, Rosie and Lee's eldest son. With everything going on, Elizabeth had yet to get Will a birthday present and she had promised Rosie that she would make some of her famous cupcakes that all the kids loved.

"Jack?" she called out down the basement stairs.

"Yeah."

"I need you to go and buy Will a present for tonight."

"Okay."

"I want to go too" Halley said, appearing by Elizabeth's side.

"Me too" Gracie and Eve both yelled as they came running out of the kitchen.

Jack appeared in front of her, clearly having been midway through a work out.

"Oh, you can finish what you were doing."

"That's fine, I'm done. Where do I need to go?"

"The toy store. Halley can show you where to go."

"Okay. I will go change and then I will be right back."

Elizabeth went back to the kitchen and began measuring out ingredients. Jack appeared a short time later, his hair all ruffled and damp from his shower.

"What should I get Will?"

"I have no idea. He loves baseball. Maybe a new glove or something. What did you like doing when you were seven?"

"I don't know. Probably baseball. And fishing with my dad."

"Go with baseball then."

Jack and the girls all left. Elizabeth quickly finished the batter and got the cupcakes in the oven. She finished cleaning the house and put another load of washing on. She was outside hanging it up when Gracie came flying out the back door.

"Mommy! I got a puppy!" she screamed excitedly.

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked up in surprise.

"Come see! Daddy got me a puppy!"

 _What in the world? Why would he buy a puppy?_

"Mommy! I got a puppy!" Eve squealed jumping up and down as she came in the house.

"So I heard. Where is it?"

"Here" Eve was dragging her through the house to the laundry.

Elizabeth saw Halley sitting on the floor with a little golden retriever puppy on her lap. It was pretty cute, she would admit. That lasted for all of two seconds. She saw two more puppies rolling over one another in the corner of the laundry.

"Halley's is Twinkie, Gracie's is Ana and mine is Rip."

Elizabeth stood there speechless for a moment looking between the three puppies.

"JACK!"

"Yeah." He came around the corner looking pretty happy with himself.

"PUPPIES?"

"Yeah, how cute are they?" he said grinning at her.

"They are cute but Jack there are three of them! You didn't think to talk to me first before you bought one dog, let alone three!"

Jack walked past and scooped one of them up in his hand.

"Look at them, Beth. How can you say not to that?" he said as he shoved a puppy in her face.

"Jack they have to go back now!"

All three girls started yelling at the same time.

She raised her voice over all of them. "ENOUGH! WE ARE NOT KEEPING THREE PUPPIES!"

Then the tears started. Elizabeth just shook her head and glared at Jack.

"Where did you buy them?"

Jack handed her the receipt.

Elizabeth snatched it off him and went and dialled the number.

* * *

Jack thought puppies were a great idea. He had always loved dogs and when he saw them in the window, all he could think of was three puppies for three little girls. Seemed to make sense to him. Watching Elizabeth's reaction though, he realised he must have done something wrong.

As Elizabeth walked out of the room, he had three crying girls to worry about. He sat down with them all around him, each of his daughters taking their puppy in their arms. Elizabeth walked back into the laundry and slumped down on the floor.

"They won't take them back. Something about a health risk."

"I'm sorry Beth."

Elizabeth just shook her head. Eve's puppy crawled across the floor and nudged Elizabeth's knee. She picked him up and cuddled him. _No one could resist a puppy._

"What did you get Will?"

"Hmm?" Jack replied.

"Birthday present?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Um, we never got that far. The pet shop came first" Jack said quietly, putting his head down. He did not want to see Elizabeth's reaction.

She suddenly stood up, putting the puppy back in Eve's arms, before she pulled her phone out again and left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth called Lee.

"Hi Beth. What's up?"

"I have a big problem."

"Okay …"

"Jack just bought three puppies."

"Like puppy dogs? Live ones?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said unimpressed.

All Elizabeth could hear was laughter. She could picture Lee standing there with his hand on his chest, laughing until he was red in the face.

After a minute, it slowed down a bit.

"Have you got that out of your system, Lee?"

"No! Wait until I see Jack later!" He burst out laughing again.

"Right. Well, the store won't take them back."

"Okay …"

"Rosie was talking about getting a dog."

"Yeah, she wanted a female golden retriever."

"Exactly. I have Will's birthday present right here. You've got a choice of Twinkie or Ana."

"Whoa. No. I'm not ready to get a dog _today_."

"Yeah, well I'm not ready to have three dogs _any_ day. Please. Please. Please with a cherry on top."

"Oh fine. Yes, you can give it to Will for his birthday."

"Thank you! Twinkie, it is" she said gladly.

"You know, you just became Will's favourite person in the whole world."

"Yeah, on the same day that I became Halley's least favourite person."

"Oh no. That bad?"

"Yeah. Never mind. Okay, we will see you at 5 pm with a puppy in tow. Please warn Rosie."

"Oh, she will be more excited than Will!"

Elizabeth went back to the laundry where Jack was standing up watching them all.

"Ok, we are giving one of the puppies to Will for his birthday. Twinkie has a new home" she said to Jack.

Jack turned to look at Halley.

"You can tell her, Jack."

Elizabeth saw the hurt look in his eyes. She didn't know who would be more hurt – Jack or Halley.

He sat down quietly and put his arm around her. "Halley, sweetie …" She knew he couldn't do it.

Elizabeth knelt down on the ground in front of her.

"Halley" she said. "We have to give your puppy to Will for his birthday, okay?"

"No" she started to cry.

"We will keep one puppy, which you three girls will share. You can all play with it and you will all decide on the name." Eve and Gracie started to cry too now. "Any more tears and we will give them all away and we will have no dog. Understand?"

Elizabeth waited until they all nodded.

"Okay, Halley you can play with Twinkie today. You can be the one to give him to Will, okay?"

That seemed to placate her somewhat.

"Okay. I'm going to try and find one of the others a new home. Which one are we keeping? This one or that one?" she said pointing between Gracie's and Eve's.

Gracie's was chasing her tail while Eve's sat there placidly in her arms. Each of them naturally wanted to keep their own dog.

"Jack, you and Halley decide which dog we're keeping and then all of you think of a name together."

Elizabeth leant down and took a photo of Gracie's puppy before she went on to Facebook.

" _Free Golden Retriever puppy. Ready to go home today. PM me for details."_

Two minutes later, her friend Sarah called. She'd take him immediately. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Why is Mommy so mean?" Eve asked Jack.

Jack sat on the floor of the laundry feeling terrible.

"She's not mean. It was my fault. I should've asked her before we bought the puppies."

"Why doesn't she want them?" Gracie asked as she played with her puppy's ears.

"It's not that. It's just puppies do get really big and they're a lot of work. One dog is probably enough. Which one do we want Halley?"

Just then, Eve's puppy had her sock between his teeth and was trying to pull it off. Eve helped him.

"That one" Halley said laughing as she pointed at Eve's. Gracie dropped her head and started to cry.

"Okay. It was Eve's puppy to start, Halley picked it, now Gracie what should we call it?"

He saw his little girl trying to think of something. The puppy was dancing around playing with the sock.

"Daddy, you helped pick the name Rip."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I had a dog a long time ago called Rip. He was a great dog."

"I think we should stick with Rip then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He suits that name" she said smiling at him as Rip threw Eve's sock in the air before jumping on it.

* * *

Elizabeth finished icing the cupcakes and put them at the door ready to go. The girls barely left the laundry all day.

Sarah came and picked up Ana the puppy. She had appeared as excited as the girls. Gracie handed her over reluctantly but at least she wasn't crying.

Everyone got ready to go to Will's birthday dinner. As Halley carried Twinkie out to the car, Elizabeth glanced back in at Rip, who was whimpering at the gate that they had put up. Elizabeth couldn't leave him alone after he'd been held all day. She scooped him up and carried him to the car.

The girls were already in their seats, with Twinkie sitting on Halley's lap. Elizabeth opened the door and put Rip on Gracie's lap as well.

"Rip's coming to the party too" she said, watching the big grin appear on her daughter's face.

When they arrived at Lee and Rosie's, Jack helped Halley out of the car. They had tied a bow to Twinkie's collar on the way. Jack pulled a bag of dog food and the dog bed out of the car.

Eve pressed the doorbell. "They're here" they heard Will yell before he opened the door.

"Happy birthday" Halley said, handing Will the puppy.

The young boy's mouth dropped open. He didn't take the puppy, but just stood there.

"You got me a dog?"

"Yep" Eve said, smiling.

Only then did Will take the puppy from Halley's hands.

"Mom! The Thornton's got me a dog!" he screamed in excitement.

Lee and Rosie appeared behind him.

"They gave me a dog!" he screamed again, while Lee and Rosie laughed at his reaction.

Rosie led Will away from the door as Lee welcomed them in.

"Three puppies, hey Jack? What's that about?"

Jack just handed him the dog food and bed in response.

Lee laughed as they all came in.

"And who's this?" he asked when Gracie came in.

"This is our puppy. Rip."

"Rip, hey? Good name, Jack."

Jack nodded. Elizabeth could see the bright red colour creeping up his neck. He followed Halley through to the kitchen.

"Did you get rid of the other one?" Lee asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. Sarah took her."

"That's a relief."

"Tell me about it."

"Did he explain why?"

"No. He seems embarrassed. I'm just going to let it go. And never send him to get a birthday present ever again."

Elizabeth laughed it off but truthfully, she was concerned. Jack had never done something that impulsive before.

* * *

That night after they got home from the birthday dinner, Elizabeth put the girls to bed while Jack was in charge of getting Rip settled. Elizabeth came downstairs to find the puppy curled up asleep and Jack nowhere to be found.

Elizabeth noticed the light peeking out from below the basement door. She opened it and slowly walked down to see Jack staring at his wall of drawings.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth came up behind him and put her arm across his back. He automatically, put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's going on Jack? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

She stood there in silence, just holding onto him.

"I'm sorry about the puppies. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It's okay. It all worked out."

Jack nodded. She could see him focused on one of the pictures.

"Jack, what is it?"

"I drew this the other day, didn't I?" he said pointing at the picture of her running toward him when he returned from deployment.

"Yeah" she said pausing. "You don't remember?"

"No, I remember drawing it but the memory is gone. I can't see it anymore."

"Is that the only one?"

"No. That one too."

He pointed at the picture of her during their wedding.

Elizabeth held her breath. _Oh, no._

He looked down at her and she could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Hey, it will be okay. You've remembered them once. They will come back" she said softly.

He pulled her in to him and they held each other tight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **200 reviews! You guys are the best! Keep them coming!**

(2/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 21**

Elizabeth didn't sleep much that night. She was tossing and turning all the while wondering what was going to happen with Jack. She thought they had been making good progress since his memories had been coming back. After Jack told her that some had slipped away again, Elizabeth was terrified. If he didn't have his drawings, they wouldn't have even realised.

Jack lay still beside her, flat on his back. He slept beside her every night now. At least that had gone back to normal but that was as far as things had gone. It wasn't because she didn't want to but after the debacle from the previous week, she had lost her nerve all together.

Their contact had gone back to holding hands and hugging with a bit of kissing thrown in, but nothing close to the level that had been driving Elizabeth crazy. Every time things started to accelerate, Elizabeth pulled back the reins and stopped. It wasn't time. And his loss of memories proved that.

As Elizabeth lay there wide awake, she heard whimpering coming from downstairs. She got up and went down to find Rip sitting at the gate crying. She scooped him up and went and laid down on the lounge. After licking her profusely, he finally settled and curled up in her arms. They both fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up feeling wet. Apparently Rip had decided peeing on her was a good idea. She sat up and frantically started to look for him only to find him sitting happily in Halley's lap at the end of the lounge.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked tired."

"Rip peed on me."

Halley just laughed.

Elizabeth groaned and went and got paper towel and some disinfectant to wipe down the lounge.

"Do not let him walk around. If you need to put him down, put him back in the laundry please."

"Ok, Mommy."

Elizabeth went upstairs for a shower. Jack was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands, clearly just woken up.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" she said approaching him, but not putting her hands on him.

"Nothing. I just had a weird dream" he said, still looking down.

"Bad weird or weird weird?"

"Just weird."

"I'm just going to go for a shower and then you can tell me about it?"

"Where've you been?" he said finally looking up, his eyes all bloodshot.

"Oh Jack, your eyes. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just go for a shower. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth had her shower in record time. She came back into the bedroom to find Jack in the same spot. Head back in his hands. She quickly grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. She rushed out and went and sat down next to Jack, rubbing her hand across his back.

"Hey. Talk to me."

"I just don't know what is real and fake. It felt like a dream but there must have been some truth to it."

"Alright …"

"I don't want to talk about it just yet."

"Okay. Well I'm here when you do" she said. His arm moved around her before he kissed her forehead and held her close.

* * *

As soon as the specialist's office was opened, Elizabeth called the neurologist to see if he would be able to see Jack. Thankfully, there had been a cancellation and Dr Shepherd could see them that afternoon.

At the clinic, Dr Shepherd welcomed Jack and brought them both into his room.

"Jack. How have you been feeling?"

"I thought I was getting better. I had lots of new memories last week."

"That's a good sign."

"Yeah, until they faded again."

"Oh, I see." Dr Shepherd glanced between Jack and Elizabeth clearly seeing their concern.

"Jack, that is okay. That is perfectly normal for this type of injury. Do you remember all of the other side effects we already talked about?" Dr Shepherd asked them both, but looked toward Elizabeth.

She nodded but Dr Shepherd relisted them.

"Have you had any problems with reasoning?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and grinned. Jack turned and saw her expression and just shook his head at her. Clearly he didn't want her mentioning the puppies.

Dr Shepherd saw the exchange but didn't push.

"Ok, what about your sight and balance? You had the eye test before you were allowed to drive again. Definitely no balance issues?"

"No."

"Any issues communicating or expressing yourself?"

"A little but I think I was always bad at those things" he said it seriously but Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" he turned to her, grinning.

Dr Shepherd laughed too. "Yes, well most men probably are at fault for that at some point in their married lives."

Elizabeth saw Jack roll his eyes at her. He knew full well that he was in that category.

"Elizabeth have you noticed any personality changes, aggression or things that are out of character?"

"No. We've had a few things happen but I think its caused more by his changes in reasoning rather than personality changes. He's basically the same Jack. Really good with the girls, caring and empathetic."

Dr Shepherd nodded as he made some notes on his computer.

"Jack, how is the therapy going?"

"The hypnosis isn't working" Jack said dejectedly.

"Okay. That's alright. You've had three or four sessions now?"

"Yes. It's a waste of time."

"That's fine. I'm going to recommend you speak to a social worker that specialises in traumatic brain injury. He has been on leave but got back this week. He will be able to liaise between your therapist and psychologist and maybe suggest some other form of treatment. He is very experienced in this field. One of the best."

"That sounds good" Jack said as he glanced at Elizabeth for agreement.

"Alright. I will give him a call after this and I will pass on your clinical notes to him. He will give you a call soon. You might need to come back in to the hospital but he also does home visits."

"That will be fine. What is the man's name?"

"Bill. Bill Avery."

"Okay. I will look forward to his call. Thanks Dr Shepherd."

"Anytime Jack."

Jack was quiet all the way home. He held Elizabeth's hand tightly but Elizabeth felt that was the only way he could communicate what he was feeling.

* * *

Jack was feeling frustrated and anxious. He wasn't sure what to do. After dinner that night and the girls had gone to bed, he sat on the floor of the laundry petting Rip.

Elizabeth came past.

"Jack, what's happening? You've been really quiet today."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That sounds serious."

He didn't reply.

"I was thinking we should sit down and watch one of your favourite movies. Die Hard was always at the top of your list. You know there were two more sequels in the last ten years."

"Okay." Jack put Rip down on his dog bed gently. The puppy kept snoring lightly.

Elizabeth put out her hands to help him up. She led him towards the television room and set the DVD player up before coming to sit next to him. The movie started and thankfully it felt like only yesterday since he last saw Bruce Willis on the screen.

For the first time all day, Jack could feel his anxiety lessen. He finally relaxed back, pulling Elizabeth into his side.

* * *

On Tuesday, the girls insisted on going swimming at the lake.

"Are you sure it's warm enough?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes!" Gracie yelled.

Halley came down the stairs already dressed in her swimsuit with three towels.

Jack laughed at their eagerness. "I guess you can't say no to that" Jack said motioning to Halley with his head.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Halley and sighed.

"Fine."

The squeals erupted from all three girls.

"Can we take Rip?"

"No, he's too little. He will have to stay here. Maybe next time."

It didn't dull their excitement. Gracie and Eve were still running around in circles.

"Girls! Stop! Go get your swimsuits" Elizabeth called out.

Jack automatically picked up Eve and swung her over his shoulder. She laughed hysterically as he carried her upstairs to her room.

"Where is your swimsuit, Eve?"

Eve ran over to her dresser and started rifling through it. She pulled out a one piece and brought it over to him. He looked at it wondering how on earth he was supposed to help her into it. It looked way too complicated.

"Come on. We will take it back to Mommy."

"Okay" she said grabbing it from his hand and running back down the hall.

Jack went to his own drawers and looked for something that resembled swimwear. Nothing was really calling out to him.

He went to the top of the stairs.

"Beth, where do I find my boardshorts?"

"Second drawer in the dresser."

Jack turned back and went to check the dresser in his room but they were all t-shirts. _She must have meant my old dresser_.

He went into her room and noticed for the first time that there were two dressers. He went to the second drawer and opened it. It revealed a whole heap of lacy lingerie. He stood there for a moment, staring at all the lace in different colours. Pulling himself back together, he shut the drawer and went to the other dresser and found the boardshorts and swimwear that she had mentioned. He pulled them on but as he left the room, his mind was still fixed on the other drawer.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day as Elizabeth drove them down to their favourite spot at the lake. She helped Eve out of the car and loaded Jack up with a beach bag and towels. She grabbed another bag herself and they made their way down to the shore. Elizabeth set out the towel to sit on and the girls were immediately pulling their dresses off and running to the water's edge.

Elizabeth watched as they screamed in delight when they realised how cold the water was. Jack pulled off his shirt and joined them as they ran in and out of the water, the girls screaming as they got splashed. Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off Jack. She knew he'd been working pretty hard in the gym and she could already see the improvement.

Jack picked up Halley and carried her into the deeper water. She tried to cling to him but next thing Jack dropped down into the water taking Halley with him. She was immersed in the water and she was squealing and laughing. She climbed onto his back as he carried her back out of the water. Gracie and Eve both had a go too. Once they were all wet they called out for Elizabeth.

"Mommy, come in the water with us!" Halley called out.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It looks too cold."

"Come on Mommy!" Gracie yelled.

Elizabeth watched as Jack pulled them in for a huddle. She watched as the three girls were glancing back at her laughing.

Eve broke away from them and walked towards her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Daddy told me to come over here."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. She stood up and walked closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Halley and Gracie coming toward her with wide grins on their faces.

"What are you two up to?"

Halley and Gracie both ran toward her and wrapped her up in a big hug as Eve joined in, their wet, cold bodies pressed up against her.

"Aaaah!" she screamed with laughter.

Then Jack was there scooping her up and carrying her to the water.

"No Jack! No! Please! It's too cold!"

"Sorry, babe" he said as he walked straight into the water taking her with him.

"No, no, no!" she said as she felt the water licking the soles of her feet.

Jack carried her until the water was above his waist. She had her hands wrapped around his neck tightly and she was trying to lift herself higher.

"You ready, babe?"

"No!" she screamed.

He dropped her straight into the water. It was freezing. She found her footing and flew back up out of the water. She was screaming involuntarily. Jack stood there laughing while the three girls stood back closer to the bank in hysterics.

He came forward wrapping an arm around her waist. She put her hands up against his chest.

"Hey, get away from me" she said laughing, trying to push him away.

"I was going to warm you up."

"You should have thought about that before you dunked me."

"Now don't be like that. Look at the girls. Look how much they enjoyed that."

Elizabeth looked back at her daughters who were all grinning ear to ear.

"You turned them against me" she said laughing.

"Yes, I did" he said with a dimpled grin.

 _He is so cute when he does that._

He pulled her in closer, her hands shifted to his shoulders. She was glad that his cast was off now and his arm was not hanging awkwardly off to the side. He leant in and tried to kiss her but she pulled back again.

"Uh uh. I don't think so."

"What? I can't kiss you now?"

"Nope" she said laughing. She pushed away and began running out of the water.

She heard him running after her and way too quickly he caught her and spun her around, kissing her. She was still laughing into him but he quickly silenced her as she realised the depth of his kiss. It was way too serious to be on a beach in front of their daughters.

He must have thought the same thing because he pulled back quickly. He gave her a wink and walked over to the girls leaving her standing in the water breathing heavily. _He's just being a giant tease now and he knows it. Fine, two can play at that game._

She still had her sundress on because the girls didn't give her a chance to take it off. She walked back to where their towels were and pulled the wet material off, laying it beside her to dry. She pulled out her sunglasses and sunhat and laid down on her towel, her back to the ground. Her tight red bikini was on full display. She knew her top half was revealing a lot more than she would normally allow but she hadn't anticipated taking her sundress off.

As she lay there and pulled her hat over her face, she left a crack so that she could still keep an eye on Jack and the girls. She wasn't sure if Jack had been paying her any attention. Sure enough, she saw him turn and glance over at her and he did a double take. After that she saw him turn back to watch her every few minutes. _There we go, he's still interested._ She chuckled to herself before she shut her eyes.

* * *

Jack had glanced up to where Elizabeth was laying and he almost fell over. Her practically bare body, except for a red string bikini was on display for anyone who happened to come along. He kept glancing over at her, hoping she would put a t-shirt on or something but no. She stayed there soaking up the sun's rays.

Eve wanted help to build a sand castle so he was doing his best to help her. Once he looked up he realised that there was a group of people that had just pulled up and were setting themselves up nearby. They were mainly guys but there were a few girls, so at first he wasn't concerned.

Until they spotted Elizabeth. He knew she was unaware of the effect she was having but soon she had a cluster of guys checking her out, much to Jack's dismay.

"Eve. Go climb on mommy. Ask her if she wants to help with the sand castle."

Eve ran over to Elizabeth. Jack watched as Elizabeth pulled her hat off when Eve got closer and listened to her request. Eve began walking back alone.

"She said she's trying to get warm. She will come help in a minute."

Jack looked up to see Elizabeth grinning at him and gave him a wink before laying back down. He smiled back at her, shaking his head. He glanced back at the crowd of guys but they didn't seem deterred that Elizabeth was with him and their girls.

Jack walked over to her and sat down.

"What are you trying to do to me Beth?" he said quietly.

She pulled her hat off and sat up next to him.

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"You know very well that I cannot keep my eyes off you."

"Well you should have thought about that before you kissed me and then walked away. What else is a girl supposed to do to get some attention?"

"You shouldn't be flaunting your body where anyone can see it!" he said exasperated.

His hand reached out, resting on her thigh above her knee.

"Oh Jack. You are the only one paying attention" she said as she waved her hand.

"No I'm not. You have a whole audience behind you." She was making him frustrated in more than one way.

"Don't tell me that you are jealous, Jack?" she said sarcastically.

"No. I just don't want to share you. Can't you put your dress back on?"

"Nope. Its wet."

"Fine. Desperate times require desperate measures."

"What's that …"

Jack cut her off by kissing her. He felt her respond to him and kiss him back. His hand held her around her bare waist.

"You're driving me crazy, Beth" he whispered.

"Good to know I have that effect on you" she said leaning in to kiss him again.

"Me and every other guy within a one mile radius."

* * *

Elizabeth put her slightly damp sundress back on and packed up their picnic while Jack and the girls were still playing. She decided to take a load to the car while they finished off. She walked past a big group of people, not noticing she was getting some attention. She reached the car and opened the boot of their SUV. She put the bags in before shutting it again. When she turned to walk back to Jack, there was a guy in front of her.

"Hi there."

"Hi" Elizabeth said warily.

"You look really familiar. You don't happen to be related to Miss Thatcher do you?"

"Yes. I'm one in the same. Mrs Thornton now."

"Wow. You look exactly the same. I used to go to Hope Valley Elementary about ten years ago."

"Really? You must have been in sixth grade when I started there."

"Yes, I had a massive crush on you. Hence, why I remember you." The young man gave her a massive grin.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack Bowman."

"Jack?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

"My husband is Jack too."

"Are they your daughters?" he asked, pointing down to the water.

"Yeah. My girls go to Hope Valley now too."

"That's nice. I've almost finished college so I'm on summer break. I better let you get back to you're family. It was nice to see you Mrs Thornton" he put his hand out on her arm, before he walked away.

"You too, Jack" she smiled.

Elizabeth walked back down to where Jack was watching her with the girls.

* * *

"Let's go home now, girls" Jack said as he tried to get them to finish off. They began complaining and moved at the pace of snails.

"Come on, Rip's waiting to see you all." That got them moving slightly faster.

Jack saw one of the men approach Elizabeth. Jack watched as she smiled and laughed with him.

The man pointed down to him and the girls and Elizabeth nodded. Jack watched in frustration as the man touched her arm before moving away. _What the hell, Beth?_

"We're leaving now, girls" he snapped as he went to grab the last bag. He turned back to them. "Now!"

His tone snapped them to attention and they quickly ran up behind him. They met Elizabeth half way back to the car where she tried to take a bag off Jack.

"I've got it" he snapped at her. Her eyes went wide when she saw his reaction. She fell in beside Eve and took her bucket and spade, as well as her hand, and lead her back to the car.

Jack cleaned off Halley and Gracie's feet before letting them climb through the car.

He went around to the driver's seat and waited for Elizabeth to hand him the keys.

They drove home in silence.

* * *

Jack stayed in the car, while Elizabeth helped the girls out of the car. She knew something was wrong with him all stemming from that student at the lake.

The girls traipsed into the house, while Elizabeth went around to Jack's open door.

"What's going on Jack? Why the silent treatment?" she said.

He turned his legs around but didn't step down yet. She could see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Why were you talking to that guy?"

"He was an old student. He came up to say hello."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Jack Bowman. He was in sixth grade when I started. I can't believe he remembered me."

"You are not an easy person to forget."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side trying to read his expression. She could see hurt but there was something else she hadn't seen in some time.

"Jack ... are you jealous?"

"I don't have to be jealous to be concerned" he countered quickly.

Elizabeth eased her way between his legs, his eyes at the same height at hers.

"Jack, I'm your wife" she said reaching her hands out to his waist. "Why are you jealous?"

"I don't like other men staring at you" he said quietly, his own hands reaching out to her, pulling her closer into him. She didn't want to admit it but she was glad he felt like this. It meant that he still wanted her.

"You used to be like this early on in our relationship" she said quietly.

"But I changed?"

"Yeah. Just after our honeymoon, I suppose." She moved her hand up to the bottom of his jaw, her palm resting along it, her thumb running slowly across his cheek. She stared into his eyes.

"What fixed it?"

Elizabeth laughed nervously. "I would've thought that was obvious."

"Are you going to explain?"

"I am not detailing what happened on our honeymoon. You're just going to have to guess and then wait for those memories to come flooding back." Elizabeth knew she was blushing at that point. Who would have ever thought he could make her so nervous after nine years of marriage.

"Not even a hint?" he grinned at her cheekily.

Elizabeth paused and gave him a sly smile.

"We went to Hawaii. Let's just say we didn't do much sightseeing. You weren't so jealous after we spent time together."

"Oh. I see where this is going" he grinned. "You couldn't resist my devilish good looks. Was that it?"

"Something like that" she said laughing. "I still can't" she said more seriously, as she leant in and kissed him deeply.

"There's no reason to be jealous, Jack. I'm yours. Forever. You know that right?"

"I do now" he said kissing her again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **This chapter was getting way too long so I have had to split it in half. Ch23 should be close behind it.**

To the readers: Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them! To the guest who wonders what I think, I am super appreciative of everyone's comments and I understand what people are getting at. I read other WCTH fanfic stories too and am often super excited when new chapters are posted, so I get where you're coming from! ;)

(4/8/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

Jack felt like things were progressing with Elizabeth again after their day at the lake. Things had been stagnant for a few days, like they were trying to find a common ground again. After their kisses at the lake though, he knew they were finding their way back to one another.

Jack hurriedly put the girls to bed and raced back down to find Elizabeth already asleep on the lounge. He sat down and brushed a stray curl out of her face but she didn't stir. Jack smiled down at her before he scooped her up in his arms. She automatically curled into his chest in her sleep and he carried her to her bed.

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, with a start. He had sat up and was breathing heavily. The images had flashed across his mind. All he could see was blood and glass everywhere. And a woman's body that looked just like Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had woken with his movement and realising he had a bad dream she sat up too, her hand going straight to his neck, her fingers weaving through his hair. Immediately he began to calm down. She didn't speak, she just sat next to him.

"It's that same dream again. But it's worse."

The dreams had started off weird. Just flashes of colour and nothing concrete on the first night. Tuesday night had been a bit more detail but tonight it had been worse. Much worse.

"I know Jack" Elizabeth said gently.

"How?"

"Because you woke up like this almost every night after the accident for months."

"You were with me?"

"Yes, where else would I be?"

"I thought the woman … I thought she was you."

"No, it wasn't me."

"Who was it then?"

Elizabeth sighed. Not a frustrated sigh but an "I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you" sigh.

"You were on your way home from work one night. As you drove through an intersection following another car, a drunk driver ran the red light. He ploughed into the car in front of you. The man was killed instantly but the woman got thrown through the windshield somehow." Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You called the ambulance and you stayed with her trying to stem the blood loss until the paramedics got there. The whole thing destroyed you. The woman was pregnant, only a month or so further ahead of me. The fact that the couple was so similar in situation to us haunted you for a long time."

"What happened to her?"

"She passed away just as the ambulance arrived. You were holding her hand trying to get her to hold on."

"What was her name?"

"Clara Stanton. It turned out they were Abigail's son and daughter in-law."

"Oh no."

"Yes. We didn't know Abigail at the time. I met her about a year later. When she mentioned the name Clara, my blood froze.

Jack had tears in his eyes. He couldn't help it. He was hoping that it was a bad dream but having been confirmed that it was true, made those images all the more difficult to bear.

"Abigail was actually pleased when she found out it had been you with Clara. It gave her peace knowing Clara wasn't alone and you would have done your best to save her."

Jack fought the tears, his head dropping down.

"Hey, you got through it before. It probably just feels so raw again right now."

"Yes. I kept thinking the woman was you, but her injuries looked so bad. What made the nightmares stop?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Just time. I was five months pregnant so I think just looking forward to our own baby's arrival helped pull you out of it."

Jack rubbed his hand over his face roughly.

"I know at the moment we are looking back a lot trying to remember everything, but it is also important to look forward. To our future" Elizabeth said softly.

Jack nodded and lay back down. Elizabeth took up her spot on his chest, his hands automatically finding where they belonged. He lay there thinking about what she had said.

Jack hadn't thought about their future at all. But maybe he should start doing that. Stop waiting for memories of the past and focus on the new ones, like that day at the lake. _Now, that had been a great day_ , he thought smiling to himself.

* * *

Jack finally had a call from the social worker, Bill, who apologised profusely for the delay. He had already reviewed Jack's notes and would come out for a home visit the following day. In the meantime, Jack still had another physiotherapy appointment for his arm and another meeting with Frank.

His arm had been getting stronger and until that morning he had no pain. He had pushed it a bit hard on the bench press though and now he immediately felt like that had been a bad idea. He was eager to get the strength back and hadn't really thought about what would happen if he reinjured himself. Thankfully the physio thought it was just strained but he would have to back off the weights for another week. Jack had inwardly groaned and chastised himself.

Jack was eager to see Frank that day and discuss everything with him. Frank had become more like a friend or counsellor than a psychologist. He wasn't forceful and he didn't tell Jack to do anything. Frank had a way of saying things that made Jack think it was his own idea. When Jack mentioned his disappointment at the fading memories from his picture wall, Frank asked more questions.

"What memories were they?"

Jack told him.

"How were they triggered?"

"I don't remember."

"You have been writing down your feelings about the memories though?"

"Yes."

"So what else is important?" Frank prompted.

"I should be trying to identify the trigger."

"Exactly. That's a very important step. If we know what the trigger is, we can use that as a part of your therapy."

"Okay. I will try."

Jack also told him about the accident.

"Yes, I remember Jack."

"You do?"

"Yes. You were seeing me monthly after Doug's passing. The accident made your visits more frequent again."

Jack just nodded, not knowing what to ask.

"The similarity of the woman to your own Elizabeth was the most difficult part of that situation. The hard thing for you is knowing what is real and what is not now. Is it a dream or is it a memory? That is going to be the struggle for you."

"Each night, the dream becomes clearer. At first it was just blood and glass but now I can see what coloured car they were driving. I can feel myself running toward her. I can feel myself checking over her and pressing the wound on her neck closed. But her face is still blurry."

"That's okay, Jack. Just try and focus on her hair colour or something that differentiates her from your Elizabeth. That worked last time. You were able to let her go knowing you did everything that you could."

Jack sat there, staring at his feet. It was easier said than done. He didn't want to have that dream at all.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you need to see the positive side of this. So far, you have told me that you have only really seen things as a snapshot in time, almost like a photo."

"Yes" Jack nodded not sure what Frank was getting at.

"But this dream or memory is the first one where there have been multiple … frames" Frank had paused trying to find the right word. "You are beginning to remember a sequence, Jack. It is a hard thing to remember and in a way re-live but this is a good sign for your recovery."

"Thanks Frank. I hadn't thought about it that way."

* * *

While Jack was at his appointment, Elizabeth walked with the girls to the park to meet up with Shane's wife, Katy and their three kids. They had a daughter Reese who was 7, another daughter Haven who was 5 and then Philip who was barely 2.

Philip stayed in his pram asleep while all the girls ran off playing together. Elizabeth and Katy sat down on a nearby chair.

"How are things going Katy? Only a few weeks to go!"

"Yes. I'm hoping Shane will be back by the end of the month. This summer has been hard."

"I'll bet. It's so much easier when the kids are in school."

Katy nodded in agreement, sitting back on the chair.

"How are things with you? Is Jack any better?"

"It's okay. Jack is … different. He has remembered a few things but nothing substantial."

"Oh Beth. I can't imagine what you are going through."

Elizabeth could feel the tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back.

"It's fine. I feel so sorry for Jack though. It must be so strange being surrounded by all these strangers all the time."

"Yes, it would be very hard" Katy replied. "When does he go back to work?"

"About another two weeks. They're going to have to ease him back in at the beginning though. Start training from scratch. One good thing is they won't be deploying him again any time soon."

"That is about the only bonus to the situation, I'm sure" Katy smiled softly at her, patting Elizabeth's hand gently.

Katy had always been such a gentle soul. Her and Elizabeth had gotten on immediately when they met. Katy was never critical about anything and always found a positive light to things, much like Elizabeth. Elizabeth just needed a little reminding of that lately though.

"Hopefully Shane will be able to take him under his wing when he returns."

"I'm sure he will. Shane has asked me almost every time he's called how Jack is. Unfortunately I haven't been able to tell him much."

"Have you told him that he's forgotten everyone?"

"Yes. I could hear the pain in his voice when I told him Jack had forgotten you and the girls. He knows how devoted Jack was to his family and I suppose he could see the situation to his own family."

"At least he is aware of it."

"Beth, I know things are hard at the moment but if you need anything, please give me a call. I'm always here for you, Jack and the girls."

"Thanks Katy."

Elizabeth and the girls walked back home and arrived just as Jack pulled up in the drive.

Eve raced towards the car door and flung herself at him as soon as he opened it.

"Hi baby! How was the park?"

"So fun!"

"That's good."

Elizabeth continued walking and reached the door just as the postman drove to the house next door. Eve was squealing to get the mail so her and Jack waited next to the letterbox as Elizabeth went inside with Halley and Gracie.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen and pulled some water out of the fridge and grabbed some glasses down.

She heard Jack and Eve enter.

"Where do you want the mail, Beth?" Jack called out.

"Just put it in the drawer out there. I will look at it later."

"Okay."

He came in and leant against the kitchen counter.

"How did the session with Frank go?" Elizabeth asked, handing him a glass.

"Okay. He thinks these dreams are a good thing because it is a sequence of memories instead of just a snapshot."

"I guess that makes sense."

He shrugged. "I suppose."

Elizabeth's phone began to ring.

"Hi Dad. What's up?"

"Where are the girls?"

"They're here. Hang on."

Elizabeth called out to the girls and they came bounding in and Elizabeth put her phone on speaker.

"Here they are" Elizabeth said.

"Hi Grandpa" they sung into the phone.

"Hi girls. I was going to come visit you tonight. Can I take you all out to dinner?"

Halley, Gracie and Eve all started screaming in delight.

"Is Jack there too?" William asked.

"Yes. Hello, Sir" Jack said awkwardly.

"Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you."

Elizabeth cut them off. "Where do you want us to meet you, Dad?"

"What's that place the girls like?"

"Bebe's Grill?"

"Yes. I'll make a reservation. See you there at 7pm?"

"Sounds good, Dad. See you then."

"Bye Beth, Jack. Bye girls."

"Bye" the girls sung out in unison before the line went dead.

Jack was silent. He was about to meet his father-in-law for the second time and after hearing that he wasn't particularly a fan from Elizabeth's stories, he was already a bit nervous.

The girls rushed back out of the room to play with Rip again.

Elizabeth's hand reached over and covered his own.

"It will be fine, Jack. He knows to go easy on you" she grinned. Elizabeth knew him so well. She could practically read him like a book.

"Sure" he replied with less certainty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you tell me some more stories?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Whatever you want."

* * *

 _ **Eight years and six months before … (December 2009)**_

 _Jack had two weeks off once he returned from his deployment. Elizabeth still had classes but they spent every waking moment together._

 _Elizabeth found Jack to be very attentive, much more than usual. He would cook dinner for her and pack her lunches every day. She would come home to find the apartment spotless and the laundry all done and put away. She didn't have to pull a finger._

 _Elizabeth had an ultrasound scan at the end of the week and Jack was eager to go with her. As they took her into the room and she lay down on the bed, Jack held her hand tight. He was nervous, despite her trying to reassure him. When the image of their baby appeared on the screen, she felt his hand tighten further._

" _Oh Beth, look."_

 _She nodded, unable to tear her eyes away._

 _The sonographer moved the mouse and clicked some buttons before she zoomed in to find a small flickering on the screen. Once she drew a line across it, the sound that erupted into the room was the most amazing thing Elizabeth had ever heard. It was the baby's heartbeat._

 _She turned back to Jack, tears in her eyes and she could see the expression of wonder on his face. It was one of the best moments of her life._

 _The sonographer did a few more measurements._

" _I can't tell the baby's gender today. You will have to wait for your next scan where we check everything over in more detail but right now you appear to have a healthy baby."_

 _Jack and Elizabeth left the clinic but as soon as they got back to the car, Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight._

" _I can't believe that Elizabeth. I know when you told me you were pregnant I was amazed but seeing our baby on the screen, it made it so much more real."_

" _I know. That heartbeat …"_

 _He bent down to kiss her. "Let's go home."_

 _At home in front of their Christmas tree, Jack sat down pulling Elizabeth between his legs. She lay back on his chest as his arms rested over her._

" _When should we tell our family Beth? It's okay to tell them now, right?"_

 _At thirteen weeks, Elizabeth knew it should be okay._ " _Why don't you call your Ma now?"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes. You're dying to tell someone. Go for it."_

 _He pulled out his phone and with Elizabeth still laying on him, his hand drifted to her stomach._

 _The phone rang and Charlotte immediately picked up._

" _Hi Ma."_

" _Jack. Hi. I was meaning to ask you about our Christmas plans."_

 _Jack had put the phone on speaker so Elizabeth could hear his mother's reaction._

" _Okay. I had something to tell you too."_

" _Right, well I was thinking …" Charlotte proceeded to talk to him for ten minutes about their plans. Jack answered his mother patiently while Elizabeth knew he was just waiting for the break in conversation._

 _Finally, Charlotte asked, "What was it you wanted to ask?"_

" _Oh no I had to tell you something." He paused. "Elizabeth and I are …"_

" _Don't tell me you're not coming? Why did you let me go on if you're not coming?" she scolded him._

" _No Ma. That's not what I was going to say."_

" _You're moving?" Charlotte guessed._

" _No" Jack said impatiently._

" _You've separated! Oh, Jack what are you doing?!"_

" _NO! MA! LISTEN! We're having a baby!" Jack said loudly into the phone._

" _What?!"_

" _You heard me" he said firmly, looking down at Elizabeth._

 _There was silence. Elizabeth couldn't help but grin at Charlotte's reaction._

" _You're having a baby? Elizabeth is pregnant?" she said in surprise._

" _Yes, you're going to be a Grandma in early June" Jack said, a big dimpled grin covering his face._

" _Oh my. I wasn't expecting that. Congratulations Jack!"_

" _Thanks."_

" _A baby. I just … I didn't think. I'm so happy for you both." Elizabeth could feel Charlotte's happiness leaking through the phone now. "Looks like I haven't finished my Christmas shopping after all."_

 _Telling Elizabeth's family was going to be more difficult. Her parents were still furious with Julie and Elizabeth felt like it would just be awkward._

 _Jack and Elizabeth were due to have Christmas Eve dinner with them. William and Grace were staying home for the first Christmas in years since both Elizabeth and Viola were based there. Julie was apparently not coming, so Elizabeth thought that she would tell her parents that night._

 _When Jack and Elizabeth walked in to the Thatcher's house however, Julie was there calling out to Elizabeth and erupted into an emotional mess in front of her._

" _Julie, what's wrong?"_

" _Billy and I had an argument. He doesn't want to marry me" she said, tears running down her cheeks._

 _Elizabeth felt terrible for Julie, but she could have seen this coming a mile away._

" _Well, you can't force him, Julie? Had you talked about getting married before you got pregnant?"_

" _No. I'm still in college. My future was up in the air" she wailed._

" _Yes, well maybe you should have thought about that."_

" _Great. You're mad at me too?"_

" _No, I'm not mad. I just think you need to be a bit more responsible. That is why Mom and Dad are upset. You're throwing your life away."_

" _Oh but I suppose if you were the one having the baby, everyone would be so excited because you're a perfect angel" she said rolling her eyes._

" _No, but at least I'm married!"_

 _Julie turned around and stormed off leaving Elizabeth standing there shaking in anger. Julie was just too immature to be having a baby. Everything always had to revolve around her. Elizabeth's plans of telling her family flew out the window at that moment._

 _Christmas Eve dinner was awkward at the least. Viola had come late with Lionel. Viola had assumed that Elizabeth had told them and probably would have said something but Viola must have quickly noticed the tension in the room. Lionel and Jack became the only ones talking to one another._

 _Viola pulled Elizabeth aside later that night._

" _What happened? Why didn't you tell them?"_

" _Julie was wailing about a fight she had with Billy. It wasn't the time."_

" _I don't know how no one else has figured it out" Viola said._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well, apart from the glow, your dress is … snug."_

 _Elizabeth looked down, noticing a slight bulge. It was barely noticeable, but she knew Viola was right._

" _It's just a food baby. I ate way too much before" Elizabeth brushed away her comment._

" _No Beth. That's a real baby. How far are you now? 14 weeks?" Viola grinned at her._

" _Yes."_

" _You have to tell them."_

" _I will."_

" _Tonight. Please."_

 _They went back to the lounge room to exchange presents and Elizabeth watched as Julie opened a present from their Mom. It was some baby clothes and a bunny rug. Julie burst into tears again and was sobbing uncontrollably. Grace went to comfort her and took her out of the room._

 _Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Julie had truly stolen the show. Elizabeth stared at the baby blanket that had been left behind, fighting herself to tear her gaze away. She felt Jack rubbing her hand and he brought it to her lips and kissed it. She glanced at him to see him smiling at her._

" _It's okay" was all Jack said but it was enough._

 _That night when they got home, Elizabeth had taken her coat off and gone to the mirror in the bathroom. She turned sideways and sure enough there was a definite bulge there. It was like it had appeared in only a few hours._

 _Jack walked in behind her._

" _What's wrong, Beth? You've been really quiet."_

" _Look" she said turning sideways again._

 _Jack walked up to her and put his hand on her._

" _You can start to see the baby now?" he asked._

" _Yeah."_

" _That's amazing, Beth" he said as he kissed her tenderly._

 _Julie ended up moving in with her parents after Christmas. Every time Elizabeth called her mother, Grace would tell her all about Julie and her pregnancy. Grace even went with her to the ultrasound scan._

" _You wouldn't believe what it was like to see the baby on the screen, Beth. It was amazing. They didn't have scans like that back when I had you girls."_

 _Each time, Elizabeth didn't feel like she could say anything._

 _She and Jack organised to have dinner with her parents one night at a restaurant. Elizabeth had emphasised that she would book for four. Jack and Elizabeth had arrived at the restaurant early. She was now 17 weeks along and clearly pregnant. She had worn a loose black dress to dinner which covered her stomach quite well but at just the right angle, you could see her baby belly clear as day._

 _They sat down at the table and waited only to see William, Grace and Julie heading toward them. Elizabeth groaned._

" _Jack! I clearly said I needed to talk about something with the two of them!" Elizabeth whispered to him._

" _Elizabeth. Jack." William came forward and Elizabeth stood carefully almost behind Jack as she greeted her parents._

 _They sat and once again Julie dominated the conversation. Elizabeth could feel the tears in her eyes. It was a mixture of sadness and frustration._

" _So what did you want to talk to us about Beth?"_

 _Grasping at straws, Elizabeth said the first thing she could think of._

" _Oh, it's not that important. We've decided to sell my apartment. I was just wondering if you wanted to buy it off me. It is a good investment."_

 _Jack looked across at her in surprise. They had discussed moving to a bigger place but nothing further. They hadn't even started looking at what was available._

" _Oh Daddy! You could buy it for me! That would be perfect!" Julie exclaimed._

 _Shoot. That really backfired, Elizabeth thought._

" _I will think about it" William said glancing at his youngest daughter with a look of frustration._

 _Needless to say, Elizabeth didn't tell her parents that night either and Jack and Elizabeth had to start looking for a new house._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(4/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 23**

 _ **Continued …**_

"So you evicted us from your own apartment?"

"Yeah. Julie won my father over and he bought it off us. You found a place on base for us so it worked out well. You were closer to work once we had Halley."

"When did you eventually tell them?"

"It took a while."

 _Rosie and Lee ended up getting engaged on Christmas Day. On New Year's Eve, Lee and Rosie held a massive party. At first everyone had thought it was just a party but at 9 pm, Lee got everyone's attention and Rosie announced their news. Everyone was ecstatic with cheering and applause._

 _Rosie made her way straight to Elizabeth and asked her to be her Maid of Honour. Elizabeth was a bit apprehensive but said yes. Rosie looked at her oddly._

" _You don't want to?"_

" _No. Of course, I do. When is the wedding going to be?" she asked, hoping that it would be after June._

" _30_ _th_ _May. I've already booked the venue."_

" _This year?" Elizabeth said uncertainly._

" _Yes, of course. Beth is there something wrong? You don't want to, do you?" Rosie frowned, the deep creases appearing on her forehead._

" _Rosie, you are my closest friend and is Lee is my cousin. I definitely want to. I'm just not sure that I can" Elizabeth said uncertainly. She hadn't wanted to overshadow Lee and Rosie's engagement announcement._

 _Right at that moment, Jack and Lee came over._

" _Did you ask her yet?" Lee said, putting his arm around Rosie's waist as Jack did the same to Elizabeth._

" _Yes and she doesn't want to" Rosie said frowning at Elizabeth._

" _Rosie, I didn't say that. It's just the timing is … tight. I don't want to wreck your big day."_

" _Tight? What does that mean?" Rosie threw her hands up in the air._

 _Elizabeth looked across to Jack, who was just grinning._

 _Lee caught on immediately, glancing down at Elizabeth's stomach._

" _Oh my goodness! Congratulations! When?" Lee said shaking Jack's hand and hugging Elizabeth._

" _Early June" Elizabeth said._

 _As he stood back, Rosie just stood there looking between the three of them. She had no idea what was going on._

" _What's early June?" she said getting frustrated, pouting at them._

" _When the baby comes" Elizabeth said smiling._

 _Elizabeth watched as the cogs turned._

" _Oh!" Rosie said, her mouth forming a perfect "o". At first she didn't do anything else. "A baby? You and Jack are having a baby?" she said quietly._

" _Yeah" Jack said still holding Elizabeth's waist._

 _Then Rosie was squealing and jumping up and down, hugging Elizabeth, then Jack, then Elizabeth again._

" _Why didn't you just say so?!"_

" _We didn't want to take anything away from your engagement party."_

" _Nonsense! I'm honoured to share it with your baby" she said excitedly. "So you are due early June, but you should still be okay to be my Maid of Honour."_

" _Are you sure, Rosie? I won't be offended if you want to pick someone … thinner" Elizabeth said._

 _Rosie just laughed. "Nonsense. I want you and now your baby can be in the bridal party too!"_

 _Elizabeth was really happy that Lee and Rosie had been so excited. She had been worried for a moment but Rosie had definitely exceeded her expectations._

 _A week after the failed dinner plans with her parents, Rosie had asked Elizabeth to go dress shopping with her into the city. When Rosie pulled up out the front of Elizabeth and Jack's place that morning, Elizabeth walked over to the car and pulled her coat off before sliding into the passenger seat._

" _Whoah" Rosie said turning to her._

" _What?"_

" _Look at you Beth!" she said in amazement._

" _What?" Elizabeth looked down, her hands automatically gliding over her small belly. She would admit it did look a lot bigger today, but she was wearing a tight white top._

" _You look amazing. How far are you now?"_

" _18 weeks."_

" _Have you told your parents yet?"_

 _Elizabeth had been constantly filling Rosie in on the failed attempts to tell her parents over the last three weeks._

" _No. I spoke to Mom yesterday and she proceeded to tell me how hard everything is for Julie because she's pregnant. You would think Julie is the first pregnant woman in the world." Elizabeth hated how jealous she sounded but the subject of Julie took over every conversation she had with her family._

" _You have to just tell them. Just call your Dad and tell him to pass it on."_

" _I wanted to do it in person but I'm running out of time."_

" _Beth" Rosie said putting her hand out to gently touch Elizabeth's stomach. "You've already run out of time."_

" _I guess you're right."_

 _"Don't worry about it today. Let's go dress shopping!"_

 _Rosie drove into the city and they parked the car. They found the bridal shop and they spent most of the morning fitting on dresses. Rosie found her dress almost immediately but they spent some more time fitting on bridesmaid dresses. They finally stumbled on a dress that would accommodate Elizabeth's growing belly and two more in the same colour that should work for Rosie's sister and cousin that were also in the bridal party._

 _They left the bridal shop and decided to go to a nice restaurant for lunch. After all they had left the whole day free but were finished early._

 _Elizabeth followed Rosie into the restaurant. They took their seats, Elizabeth leaving her coat on the back of the chair._

 _They ordered their meals and as they sat there, Elizabeth recognised her father come into the restaurant with some other men._

" _Oh no."_

" _What is it? Do you feel okay?" Rosie said, immediately._

" _I'm fine. My father just walked in."_

 _Rosie turned around and immediately, William noticed Elizabeth. He left his friends and made his way toward them._

" _No time like the present" Rosie whispered across the table._

" _Beth, darling" he said as he approached._

" _Hi Dad" she said still sitting._

 _He came closer, waiting for her to stand and say hello. Elizabeth glanced back at Rosie, who nodded to her._

 _Elizabeth stood up and hugged her father. He must have sensed something was different because he immediately pulled back and looked down._

" _Elizabeth. Did you have something to tell me?"_

" _Yes Dad. Jack and I are having a baby."_

" _I can see that" he said quietly._

" _I've been trying to tell you for two months" she said looking down at her stomach._

" _How far along are you?"_

" _18 weeks."_

" _You're in front of Julie."_

" _Mmm hmm" she nodded slowly._

 _William looked back down at her again._

" _You didn't tell us because of Julie, did you? That was what the dinner was about last week."_

" _Yes. I told Mom I booked for just the four of us …"_

" _Oh Beth. I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her again._

" _It's fine, Dad" she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Can you tell Mom?"_

" _You don't want to?"_

 _"Of course, I do but I don't really get the chance."_

" _I have to get back to my friends but how about we come and have dinner with you and Jack next weekend? Just us."_

" _Sounds good. Thanks Dad."_

 _That weekend Jack and Elizabeth were expecting William and Grace for dinner. Elizabeth had cooked a baked dinner but was now sitting on the end of their bed nervously._

" _Babe, your Dad already knows. It will be fine" Jack said as he sat down beside her, his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead._

 _"She's going to be upset that I didn't say anything. The baby has just grown a lot in the last week or so" she said rubbing her tummy._

 _"You don't need to tell me that. You look beautiful, Beth."_

 _He could always make her smile at the moment._

 _Elizabeth was in the kitchen when her parents arrived. She heard their voices and immediately she heard Julie's name mentioned and she groaned._

 _She heard her father immediately. "You promised not to talk about Julie tonight, dear."_

" _Oh yes. Of course, William."_

 _Elizabeth came out of the kitchen and was immediately wrapped in a big hug from her father._

" _How are you feeling, Beth?"_

" _Fine, thanks."_

 _She turned to her mother who had still been talking to Jack. Grace quickly kissed her cheek and then made her way over to their lounge._

" _Mom, I had to speak to you for a moment."_

" _Yes Beth, what is it?" Grace said turning to her as she sat down. Grace did a double take. She slowly stood back up._

" _Beth, are you … pregnant?"_

" _Yes Mom."_

" _Oh my goodness" she said, a broad grin on her face. "But how far along are you?"_

" _19 weeks."_

" _Elizabeth, you're almost halfway! Why didn't you tell us?" Grace looked at William who was smiling at them both. "You already knew?"_

" _Yes. I told you I ran into Beth last Saturday."_

" _But why?" Grace said turning back to Elizabeth._

" _Julie announced her pregnancy very early and Jack hadn't returned yet. After that there was never an opportunity."_

" _Because of Julie" Grace said but Elizabeth didn't reply. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I didn't think."_

" _It's fine Mom."_

 _Grace came toward Elizabeth, her arms outstretched. She hugged Elizabeth tight._

" _No, its not. You've been hearing me babble on about Julie for the last couple of months and you didn't feel like you could tell me. I feel terrible." Grace still held onto Elizabeth._

" _No, Mom. Don't worry about it. You know now. It's fine."_

 _Grace stepped back taking a good long look at her daughter. "You look beautiful, Beth."_

* * *

"Has Julie always stolen the limelight?"

"Pretty much."

"And you don't get upset?"

"Not usually. I think the pregnancy hormones didn't help at that particular time. Julie didn't really grow up until well after she had Lucy. It was a good couple of months before Julie finally realised that someone else was now the priority and centre of attention."

"So you get along much better now?"

"Yes. She's still a space cadet but I think that's just Julie."

Jack laughed.

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth and the girls walked into the restaurant to find William already waiting for them.

"Grandpa!" Their daughters tore across the restaurant to hug William. He seemed quite happy to see them.

"Hi Dad" Beth said as she gave her father a hug.

William turned his attention to Jack. Jack held his hand out.

"William" he said as the two shook hands.

Jack pulled Elizabeth's chair out and made sure all the girls were okay before he took his seat beside Elizabeth. The conversation revolved around the girls to start until their meals came out and while they were quiet Elizabeth turned her attention to her father.

"How have you been Dad?"

"Oh fine. Work has kept me busy which is good. I'm not sure what I'm going to do as I get older but that is the advantage of being your own boss. I can keep going forever" William laughed.

"Maybe not forever, but close" Elizabeth smiled.

"How are things going at home?" William asked.

"Okay. Jack is getting there" she said turning to him. His hand still held hers under the table. "He has had some progress but it is still slow" she said as she looked at Jack.

Jack turned to his father in-law. "It's only been a month but it things will hopefully come back eventually."

"But you don't remember …" William cocked his head at Halley who was sitting beside him. She was too busy eating to realise to notice.

"No. I've remembered a few things regarding Beth but they've all been quick snapshots so far."

William nodded. "Oh well, I hope things start falling back into place soon. When do you go back to work?"

"Another two weeks. I don't remember much of my training either so its going to be an even slower process at work."

"You might surprise yourself. Your job was very routine oriented after all. Perhaps that will be the perfect place for you."

William had a point.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Jack carried Eve and held Gracie's hand as they walked out to the car. They said goodbye to William and Jack helped the girls into the car. As he shut the door and opened the drivers door, he heard William speaking to Elizabeth.

"Sometimes you just have to walk away."

"Dad, I really don't think that applies in this situation."

"Trust me, Beth. It will be for the best."

"Just move on? That's your answer."

"You know it deep down. There are so many memories there that just hurt too much."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know I am."

William hugged Elizabeth tightly before letting her go.

"Bye Jack" William called out before turning to walk toward his own car.

Jack stared after him. _I don't believe it._ _He just convinced Elizabeth to leave me._


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(6/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 24**

 _ **Recap …**_

As they were leaving the restaurant, Jack carried Eve and held Gracie's hand as they walked out to the car. They said goodbye to William and Jack helped the girls into the car. As he shut the door he heard William speaking to Elizabeth.

"Sometimes you just have to walk away."

"Dad, I really don't think that applies in this situation."

"Trust me, Beth. It will be for the best."

"Just move on? That's your answer."

"You know it deep down. There are so many memories there that just hurt too much."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know I am."

William hugged Elizabeth tightly before letting her go.

"Bye Jack" William called out before turning to walk toward his own car.

Jack stared after him. _I don't believe it._ _He just convinced Elizabeth to leave me._

* * *

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack was silent all the way home. Eve and Gracie were both fast asleep when they pulled into the garage. Jack carried Eve to her bed and then returned for Gracie, tucking her in tightly before he left her room.

He went and had a shower, standing underneath the hot water thinking about William and Elizabeth's conversation. _I must have misinterpreted something, surely. But what else could they have possibly been talking about?_ Jack was bewildered.

The problem was Elizabeth had agreed with her father. She was going to leave him and Jack felt like he had never been more terrified in his life _._ But he was also angry that Elizabeth could be convinced so easily to agree with her father. It was almost like William had put the idea inside her head to begin with.

Jack turned off the tap to the shower, roughly dried himself and pulled his pyjamas on, still undecided what to do.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting next to Halley waiting for her to nod off. She heard Jack in the shower for a long time and after she heard the water shut off, she detached herself from her daughter's side and left her room.

As she closed Halley's door and turned around she saw Jack emerge from the bathroom.

"Jack, is everything okay? You seemed really quiet tonight" she said approaching him.

He turned toward her, his eyes clearly indicated he was upset about something.

"I'm fine."

"I wanted to show you something" she said taking his hand and pulling him downstairs. He went with her but she could tell he wasn't happy.

Elizabeth pulled him into the lounge room and told him to sit down while she left the room again. She came back and his eyes immediately focused on the object in her hands. His guitar.

"Here you go. I've been meaning to give it to you."

Jack took it in his hands but held it away from him, as if he was not sure what to do with it.

"You don't remember your guitar?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Um, kind of." He brought it closer to him but he still held it awkwardly.

Elizabeth had seen him play a lot but had never seen him hold his guitar like that. Elizabeth waited, watching, to see what he would do. He ran his fingers across the strings gently. Elizabeth knew it was a bit out of tune but Jack didn't seem to notice. His left hand held the neck but his fingers didn't slide straight into the position of a chord. _He's forgotten how to play. How is that possible? He's known how to play since he was a kid!_

Elizabeth stood up suddenly.

"I will leave you to it then."

She walked out of the room and stood around the corner listening. She hoped that she would hear the notes of a familiar song breeze past her any second, but she didn't. It was quiet except for the odd ping of a string.

* * *

Jack's mind was blank. The guitar didn't feel right to him. He remembered playing with his brother but now that he was holding the guitar, he didn't know what to do with it.

He tried hard to think of anything. Reading a sheet of music or songs that he liked but he couldn't remember a thing. It was like there was something blocking his thoughts altogether.

Instead of focusing on the guitar, Jack's mind wandered back to Elizabeth and William's conversation and immediately he felt the anger boiling over in front of him. He stood up, throwing the guitar to the ground and walked up to his room.

* * *

Elizabeth expected Jack to come into their room that night but he never did. The next morning, she decided to go for an early morning run before the rest of the house awoke. When Elizabeth got downstairs early the next morning, she saw Jack's guitar lying broken on the floor beside where Jack had been sitting the night before. _What in the world?_

She went over to it and carefully picked it up. The neck had snapped clean off the body and was hanging on by the strings. She stared at in disappointment. It had been Jack's most beloved possession. She knew Jack would be devastated, but she couldn't work out what happened. The kids weren't awake yet, so it wasn't them, but Jack was the last one who had used it.

She turned back up towards the stairs and went to Jack's room.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm" he said sleepily.

"What happened last night?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Regarding what?" he said groaning as he rolled over.

Elizabeth was standing beside the bed. She gingerly held up the guitar. She expected to see sadness but instead Jack just shrugged.

"That's it?!" she asked.

"Yeah" he just shrugged at her again.

"Jack, its really broken. Don't you care?" she said, surprised at his response.

"Not really, no" he said nonchalantly.

Elizabeth stepped back like she had been slapped in the face. She stared at the man in front of her before she walked out of the room.

She carried Jack's guitar into her room before closing the door. She placed it on her bed before going to her walk-in wardrobe and went to the back near her winter coats, before she slid down against the wall and began to cry.

* * *

Jack had been worrying all night about Elizabeth leaving him. He knew he had been failing on the husband front. Except for bringing Elizabeth some flowers at the suggestion of his mother, he realised that he had done nothing but worry her for the last month. He had decided it was time that he tried to fix it.

But now, he had done the exact opposite. He didn't know why he acted the way he did, but Jack knew he had really hurt her. When Elizabeth recoiled he could see the pain in her eyes. It was not hurt, like he had done something to her, but rather the type of pain you have when you see someone hurting or dying. As Elizabeth left his room, Jack felt a wave of guilt pass over him. He groaned, before throwing the covers off and pulling himself out of bed.

He walked down the hall, only to see Elizabeth's bedroom door shut. He opened it slowly. The guitar was there but Elizabeth wasn't. He walked toward the bathroom and only then did he hear her sobbing. The sound broke his heart.

He followed the sound into her wardrobe and in the back corner he could just make out her legs poking out. He slowly walked in, not wanting to startle her.

"Beth" he said quietly and immediately the sobs stopped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its fine Jack."

"No, its not. I just … I was distracted last night."

"Fine. Don't worry about it. Just leave me alone, Jack."

"No, I'm not going to do that" he said as he came closer. He saw her crouched on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Jack …"

He leant down in front of her. She was holding her knees tight up to her chest. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I'm sorry. I just heard you talking to your father last night and something he said made me really upset."

"What?" she said puzzled.

"I thought he told you to leave me and you agreed."

"What?!" she said. "When did he say that?"

"When I was putting the girls in the car. I turned back around and he was telling you to move on."

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled. "Move on? What are you …" He saw something dawning in her eyes. "He wasn't telling me to leave you!" she yelled.

"Well, what was he saying?" Jack said annoyed at her tone.

"He was telling me he's thinking about selling our family home! It's too big for just him and there are too many memories there!"

Jack stood there rethinking the conversation. It made sense now that she said it but at the time, all he could think was that he was too much of a burden for her.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" she said watching him.

"I just thought this might all be too hard for you. I've been a shitty husband lately so I thought you might think you and the girls would be better off without me." He looked down at his feet as he spoke. He felt stupid and couldn't understand why everything in his head kept coming out jumbled and wrong. "Everything I say and do hurts you. I can see it in your eyes" Jack said as he looked at her.

"Come here" she said as she put her hand up toward him.

He took it and slid down the wall to rest next to her, their hands remaining clasped together on his leg.

"Jack. You are my husband. I made a vow to love, honour and cherish you until death parts us. I would never leave you. I need you" she said as she leant in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know things have been hard but it's just another challenge for us. We need to overcome it together. But you can't wall yourself off like you did before. Not communicating and pretending to be someone that you're not. That is what hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Jack, you remember what Dr Shepherd said about your reasoning skills? This is what can happen. You can misunderstand and confuse things but you have to tell me what's going on in there" she said as she raised her eyes to his head. "Promise you will talk to me next time."

"Yeah I promise."

"Good." She lowered her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

After breakfast, Elizabeth was in the laundry pulling out one load of washing and putting another one on. She went out to the clothes line to hang out the first load when her phone rang in her back pocket. She saw the caller ID and answered.

"Hi Viola. What's up?"

"Can you come over today, Beth?"

"Yes. What time?"

"Soon. Bring the girls and Rip. They can all play outside. The kids can't wait to meet the puppy."

"Ok. I will be there in about thirty minutes."

"Great. See you then."

Elizabeth was surprised at the call. Viola never asked her to come over like that. _I wonder what that's about._

Elizabeth got the girls ready and said goodbye to Jack. He was expecting the social worker in the next hour.

Elizabeth pulled up at Viola's and Viola was already at the door waiting. Immediately Eve and Gracie were running to the door with Halley carrying Rip slowly behind them. They disappeared inside.

"Hi Vi."

"Hi Beth."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as Viola led her inside. The girls had already disappeared through the house and Elizabeth could hear them playing outside.

Viola led her through to the kitchen. She checked that all the kids were outside before she turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised, with a smile breaking across her face. "I thought you had decided not to have any more."

"I know. We changed our minds."

"Oh Vi. I'm so happy for you!" Elizabeth grabbed her sister in a hug.

"How far along are you?"

"Just passed twelve weeks. I had the scan yesterday."

"Congratulations. That is fantastic news."

"And there's something else."

"Yeah …" Elizabeth waited expecting to hear it was twins or something.

"It's another little girl" Viola said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Vi! That is wonderful. Is Lionel happy?"

"Yes. Secretly I wanted a girl so I am over the moon."

"I can't believe it! Every scenario was running through my head but I was not expecting you to say that!" Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Jack had his visit from the social worker, Bill. He was nothing like Jack had expected. Jack thought he would somewhat resemble a male nurse but instead the man appeared in jeans and a shirt. He appeared to be a hard man but Jack very quickly got the impression that Bill knew exactly what to focus on.

Bill wanted to know what memories Jack had and how he knew he was forgetting things. Jack took him downstairs to the basement to show him his picture wall.

"Wow, Jack! This is amazing. You've drawn all of those images just from your memory? Not from photos?"

"Yes."

"Jack, the detail here is amazing." Bill ran his eyes over the pictures of Elizabeth and Jack's hands together.

Jack was embarrassed about some of the pictures but Bill didn't mention anything. Bill's eyes ran over the newer ones that Jack kept down in the corner – the ones of the accident that was now haunting his sleep.

"This is a great idea. And the feelings?"

"Yes, Frank suggested I try and focus on the feelings and the triggers and I've been trying to write them down when I think of them but that part is probably the hardest."

Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's go back upstairs and we can discuss your treatment options from here."

Bill had agreed the hypnosis wasn't working right now but he suggested that Jack could try neurofeedback instead. It was still done through the therapist but involved organising his thoughts rather than specific memory recovery. Jack was open to that idea.

Bill had also noticed that three of the memories downstairs had definitive triggers. Two were due to music while the other was due to a smell.

"I think we should consider some music therapy as well, Jack. I will have to ring around and find someone suitable, so I will get back to you on that one."

Once Bill had left, Jack had felt a lot more optimistic than he had in the last few days. That was a good sign.

* * *

That night when Jack and Elizabeth went to bed, Elizabeth lay there staring at the ceiling.

"What's going on Beth?"

Elizabeth turned her head to face him.

"Viola told me that she's expecting another baby. A little girl."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. I'm really happy for her."

Jack could sense there was more to it. He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow.

"Did you always want three kids?" Jack asked curiously, his free hand running gently over her bare arm.

"Truthfully, we always wanted lots of kids. For a while it was always five."

"Five?"

"Yeah, but we changed our minds after Eve was born."

"She was that bad?"

"No. She was a brilliant baby." Elizabeth laughed. "We just worried because of the chance of you being deployed. After we had Eve we decided three was enough for me to manage on my own. Even though they were all girls" Elizabeth grinned at him.

"We wanted a boy?" Jack said, looking down at her.

"You did. You kept trying to convince me to have one more but the last time you had been deployed was when we had Halley as a baby. I knew it was only a matter of time before you would be called up again. Sure enough, here we are. Imagine if we had a toddler running around right now?" she laughed. "I think we made the right decision."

Jack nodded. He knew she was right.

"I think you would have had ten kids if you could have convinced me. You've always loved children, probably even more than me" Elizabeth said smiling.

"When we were pregnant with Halley, did we end up finding out if it was a girl?"

"No. We decided to keep it a surprise."

"Were you happy though? With a girl?"

"Yes. I thought it was a boy deep down so I got a bit of a shock when she was born."

"Really?"

"Yes" Elizabeth chuckled.

"What about Gracie and Eve?"

"No, I knew they were girls."

"So tell me about when Halley was born."

* * *

 _ **Eight years and three months before … (April 2010)**_

 _They had ended up moving out of Elizabeth's apartment at the end of March. Jack had received a house on base. It wasn't quite as nice as Elizabeth's apartment but it was their house together and it had three bedrooms. Jack immediately began decorating one of the spare rooms as the nursery. He painted it a light grey colour and they put new carpet down. They went and bought furniture together and set it up, all before she was seven months pregnant. They had been so excited._

 _Most nights after dinner, Elizabeth would lie down on the couch with her feet up on the arm. Jack would come in and almost every day, he would pull out his guitar and sing to her. He had read that it was beneficial for the baby to hear its father's voice and hear music so Jack thought it was the perfect thing. Elizabeth didn't mind either. Jack's voice was soothing and he often ended up singing her to sleep._

 _The pregnancy was going well but as it progressed further, Jack grew more and more protective of her. She didn't mind at first but when he would hardly let her do anything, they would start to argue. Elizabeth hated arguing with him._

 _Rosie's bachelorette party had been planned for the end of April. Elizabeth would still have six weeks until the baby was due but Jack didn't want her to go. She was in her room pulling out clothes to pack for the hotel room. Her and Rosie had decided to get a room in case Elizabeth was tired, she could leave immediately and be safe to get back._

" _Jack, I'm going. I will be fine."_

" _What if some guy approaches you?"_

" _I will talk to them. I'm pregnant. If anyone approaches me, it would probably be to ask how much longer I have left, not to whisk me away in a taxi."_

 _Jack's eyes widened. Okay, that may have been a poor choice of words._

" _Absolutely not!"_

" _Jack, it's Rosie's party. I have to go."_

" _Fine. I will come with you."_

" _You cannot come to a bachelorette party! There's supposed to be all kinds of things there that guys aren't meant to see."_

 _There was no way she was about to tell him that they were supposed to be going to a place that had topless barmen who walked around in g-strings. Elizabeth hadn't been too phased, after all her husband would probably have a better six pack than most of those guys anyway._

" _Like what? What will you be seeing?"_

 _"Things women like to see."_

 _That seemed to be a poor choice of words. She could see Jack thinking and immediately his face went rigid._

 _"Strippers? You want to see strippers?!" he exclaimed._

 _"No! Oh for goodness sake, Jack. I am not explaining what goes on at a bachelorette party. Ask Lee at your buck's party."_

 _Jack finally let her leave but with instructions that she call or text him every hour until she was back in the hotel room._

 _Needless to say, Elizabeth was watching her phone most of the night making sure she remembered to text him as she was worried he would send the cops to look for her if she didn't comply with their deal._

 _The topless barmen were pretty cute after all. Elizabeth went over to order some shots for the girls right before she was due to check in with Jack. The bartender called out to her._

" _Elizabeth?"_

" _Liam?"_

 _Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw her fellow teacher from the previous year behind the bar. Shirtless, no less._

 _He came around from behind the bar to give her a hug. Thankfully he had shorts on and not a g-string._

" _Look at you! Are you still with Jack?"_

" _Yes, we got married last year."_

" _Congratulations – on both accounts. You're having a baby? That's amazing Elizabeth."_

" _Thank you. But what are you doing here?"_

" _Just making some extra cash. It pays so well here. I only do Friday and Saturday nights. What are you doing here?"_

" _Bachelorette party for my friend Rosie" Elizabeth said turning around to see their whole group staring at her. "You want to make some extra cash by having a photo with my friend?"_

" _Of course. Anything for you Elizabeth."_

 _Elizabeth beamed and led him back to Rosie._

" _Rosie, this is my friend Liam."_

 _Rosie for once went shy but she was willing to pose for a few photos. Liam asked her to come in one of the photos too. Liam stood in between Rosie and Elizabeth and posed, his arm around Rosie and Elizabeth's waist. He pretended to kiss Rosie's cheek and then he did it to Elizabeth too while she was laughing to stop._

 _Liam went back to work and thanked them for his tips. Rosie's sister immediately posted the photos on Facebook and Elizabeth was so distracted that she missed her 10pm and 11pm check in time with Jack._

* * *

"I'm going to guess that all of those coincidences didn't turn out well for you?"

"Um. No."

Jack groaned. "I was a fool wasn't I."

"A loving, caring, anxious, over protective fool. Yes. But I was grateful for it" Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

 _Elizabeth had wanted to go home for half an hour. She was falling asleep on her feet but Rosie was still having a good time and she didn't want to ruin it. The hotel was only five minutes away but she couldn't walk there if she tried and she definitely wasn't going out alone._

 _She slumped on the lounge, her hand holding her head up and her eyes were closed. She felt a man's warm hand on her shoulder which startled her awake._

 _She opened her eyes to see Jack crouched down in front of her._

" _Jack. What are you …"_

" _You didn't check in. Come on, I'm taking you to the hotel. Have you got your room key?"_

" _Yeah" she said still sleepy._

 _Jack lifted her up but she was so tired, she fell into him. He picked her up immediately and carried her out of the club and back to his car. He took her to the hotel and carried her to her room. He pulled off her shoes and pulled the pins out of her hair. He took off her dress and pulled the blankets over her and then lay down beside her as she drifted off to sleep._

 _She woke up in the morning thinking she was all alone. She still felt so tired. They had ordered a late check-out, so unconcerned she drifted back to sleep._

 _What seemed like moments later, Jack was sitting beside her, leaning on his knee with his elbow, playing his phone._

" _Jack?" she murmured._

" _Hey baby" he said turning to kiss her gently._

" _What happened last night?"_

" _You were falling asleep. Thankfully I got there just in time."_

" _How'd you know where I was?"_

 _Jack showed her the picture he had been staring at. Rosie's sister's Facebook page. Underneath was the photo of Liam standing between her and Rosie and kissing her on the cheek._

" _Jack, I …"_

" _Babe you promised me that you would check-in."_

" _I know. I got distracted."_

" _You scared the hell out of me, Beth." He was looking away from her._

 _Elizabeth put her hand out to Jack's face, turning him back to look down at her. She could see he was upset._

" _I'm so sorry."_

" _I thought you had collapsed when I found you in the club."_

" _I just got so tired."_

 _He nodded before leaning in and kissing her, his hands gliding over her stomach as he did it. He sat back up._

" _I don't know what I would do without you Beth."_

 _Elizabeth sat up this time and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat there, holding one another tightly._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the readers: Thanks for all of your support. Love reading your reviews! I know things seem a bit slow at the moment but I'm building up to something big … I just need to get all of the background information in there first ;)**

(8/8/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

 _ **Continued …**_

"I think I will have to tell you the rest tomorrow. Its almost midnight, Jack."

"Okay."

"Plus we're seeing Lee and Rosie again tomorrow. They should be there when I tell you the rest anyway" Elizabeth said with a little laugh.

"Why?"

"Rosie tells it all too well. You know, being an actress and all."

* * *

The following night, Lee and Rosie came over for a pizza and movie night. Rosie had brought over the new Peter Rabbit movie and all the kids had been so excited that Elizabeth relented and let them take their pizza into the tv room.

"Well done, Rosie. Halley has been asking me about getting that DVD for a few weeks now."

"It's such a funny movie. The girls will love it."

Elizabeth went and got a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Rosie?" she said holding it up.

"Would I say no?"

"Never. Just checking."

Elizabeth poured two glasses before bringing them over to the table and sitting down beside Jack.

"Rosie I was up to telling Jack about your wedding last night but I thought we better wait so that you can give the story telling some justice" Elizabeth said, grinning.

"Ooooh our wedding. It was a magical day, wasn't it Lee?" Rosie said clasping her hands together in front of her and glancing at Lee.

"Oh yes. Magical" he said shaking his head in humour.

"So …" Rosie began.

 _Everyone had been so looking forward to Rosie and Lee's wedding day. It was going to be the event of the season. Everything was going smoothly and there would hopefully be no surprises on the big day. Rosie had written out a timeline and it did not allow for a minute's deviation. But that was where Rosie went wrong._

 _Rosie had three bridesmaids: Elizabeth, her sister Sophia and her cousin Petra. They had been ready early, left for the church early, arrived at the church early and had to stand in the back wing of the church for a good fifteen minutes waiting for everyone to arrive. The only thing that Rosie had been worried about had been that there was no one to give her away. It had played on her mind for weeks but she didn't have a solution._

 _While they were waiting inside the church, Rosie thought it was a good idea to take peek to try and see Lee, who turned out not to be there yet. But in the process she noticed that most of Lee's guests had arrived and were seated and Rosie's side of the church was practically empty. Rosie stopped peeking and began worrying about where all of her guests could be._

"Um, wait a minute. Worrying?" Elizabeth cut in.

"Yes, I was very worried."

"Worried? If that was what you call worried, what is your version of hysteria?"

"I was not hysterical."

Elizabeth looked at Lee. "Sweetie, you called me saying that we had to call off the wedding because all of your friends and relatives must have disappeared down a sink hole in the parking lot!" Lee exclaimed.

Elizabeth waved at her to continue.

 _Rosie was a little worried that something bad may have befallen her guests. After speaking to Lee on the phone, he and Jack convinced her to continue as planned. Her guests were probably just running a little late._

 _Meanwhile Lee was standing at the front of the church, with Jack beside him telling him it would all be fine._

 _"How do you know, Jack?"_

 _"Just trust me. There will be a perfectly reasonable explanation why all of Rosie's theatre friends are all absent right now" Jack said with a wink._

 _Lee missed the hint and the organ immediately began to play._

 _Rosie stood at the back now waiting for her bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. After Petra, then Sophia had disappeared, Elizabeth turned back for a moment._

 _"Rosie, this will be perfect. Just take a deep breath and enjoy it" Elizabeth said._

 _As Elizabeth, now 38 weeks pregnant, began to walk down the aisle, the music suddenly stopped. Rosie was still peeking through the doors and saw Elizabeth freeze at the top of the aisle, along with Sophia in the middle and Petra all the way down the front. All of them had stopped._

 _"Oh no. Keep going. Keep going" Rosie said to herself wondering what happened to the organist._

 _A crackling sound came over the speakers and all of a sudden Chris Brown's song Forever began to play. Suddenly people spilled everywhere from the side doors. Rosie looked on at first in horror that her wedding was about to get crashed, until she began to recognise the people dancing out of the side doors._

 _Lee was standing at the front watching as two lines of people danced they're way along the back of the church. This wasn't a simple dance either. It was choreographed with proper dance moves. They made their way toward Elizabeth at the back of the church._

 _Elizabeth had pretended to appear shocked but when they got to her, a big grin took over and she joined in with their moves. They danced down the aisle and Sophia and Petra joined in all the way down to the front of the church. Lee watched on in surprise as Jack and the two groomsmen joined in as well. They all new the dance moves. They had practiced this!_

 _When the music slowed, the group of Rosie's friends danced back down the aisle while the bridesmaids and groomsmen stayed down the front still dancing slowly. The back doors opened, Rosie was brought to the front and as the music built up again, she walked down the aisle, her friends dancing behind her._

 _Rosie beamed. She looked so happy. She reached the front just as the music died down, to which the rest of the guests were standing and applauding._

 _At the point when the minister asked, "Who gives away this woman to be married to this man?", a_ _ll of Rosie's guests including her theatre friends replied, "We do."_

 _Rosie beamed._

"It was so wonderful Jack! I thought everything had to be on my timeline but that alone showed me to enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yeah, you should have seen you and Beth! I think my jaw hit the ground when you joined in! Beth was nine months pregnant, dancing in stilettos. No wonder she went into labour!" Lee laughed loudly.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "I think Lee's right. I'm pretty sure practicing those dance moves all week put me into labour!"

 _Not ten minutes into the ceremony did Elizabeth feel the first twinge. She didn't think anything of it until about six minutes later it happened again. They were light at first and not painful._

 _By the time they had finished taking photos, the contractions were getting more uncomfortable._

 _When they arrived at the reception, Elizabeth had to concentrate very hard when she felt one coming on. She sat down at her seat at the table and after trying to eat her entrée she went for a walk outside for some fresh air. She sat down on a bench right as another contraction came, taking her breath away._

 _"Elizabeth, are you okay?"_

 _Viola came hurrying toward her._

 _"I'm fine, Vi."_

 _"You don't look fine."_

 _"I think I'm in early labour."_

 _"What? You have to get out of here now" Viola said taking her hand._

 _"No, no. I have heaps of time. I just have to get through the toasts and the cake and the dance and then maybe I might be able to slip away."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, I'm going to tell Lionel. He can be ready with the car if you need it."_

 _"Okay. Thanks Vi."_

 _"Come on, I will help you back to your seat."_

 _Elizabeth could feel another contraction so she stayed where she was._

 _"Beth are you sure you're going to make it until the dancing?"_

 _"Yes. I'm fine now. It's passed."_

 _Elizabeth stood up and took Viola's hand as she led her back inside._

 _Jack came running over to her, taking her hand from Viola._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine. I'm just struggling in these shoes, Jack."_

 _"Come on, I will take them off for you."_

 _Jack helped her sit down and took her shoes off._

 _"That is so much better. Thank you."_

 _Elizabeth had been anticipating that the speeches would be over and done with in an hour so she could leave, but she forgot Rosie was doing one too._

"Hey!" Rosie said.

"Hey what? You spoke for an hour on your own!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"I had a lot to say!"

"Yes, you did. But it wasn't entirely necessary to tell an entire room full of people most of those things!" Elizabeth exclaimed looking at Lee who nodded in agreement.

"Like what?"

"Like my best man was your ex-fiance?" Lee said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You mentioned that at your wedding!" Jack said in horror.

"Yes, well I had a few too may champagnes at that time and the words just came flying out."

"Don't worry. That wasn't the biggest shock of the night" Elizabeth said, patting him on the arm.

"Do I want to know?"

"No!" Rosie and Elizabeth both said at the same time.

"That's right Jack was mortified when you said it last time" Lee said laughing.

"Now I have to know!"

"In front of everyone at our wedding, she said that her best kiss was from Laura Benson in senior year."

Jack shook his head. "No! Your best kiss? You're kidding right? And what were you doing kissing Laura when we were supposed to be dating!"

Elizabeth laughed. "That was your exact same response last time! Then you and Lee were arguing about who was the better kisser between you two!"

"Definitely me!" Jack and Lee both yelled at the same time.

"You guys are never going to grow up!" Rosie exclaimed.

 _After the speeches that went for a good 90 minutes, Elizabeth was in quite a bit of pain and her contractions were now four minutes apart. She knew Viola was watching her the entire time and as Elizabeth looked up Viola motioned to Lionel._

 _"Soon" Elizabeth mouthed. Viola nodded._

 _Lee and Rosie had their first dance and Jack finally came to help Elizabeth up and walk her over to the dance floor. Jack put his arm around her back and held onto her hand, holding her close to his chest. Elizabeth had another contraction and couldn't help but clench Jack's hand and her eyes shut, leaning into him._

 _"Beth? Beth? Sweetie are you okay?"_

 _Elizabeth tried to breath but they were coming on stronger and more painful now._

 _"Hospital. Lionel" was all she could reply._

 _Jack scooped her up and after calling for Lionel, ran out of the wedding reception. By the time Jack had carried her downstairs, Lionel pulled the car up and they raced toward the nearest hospital. Jack carried her straight into emergency and they hurried her through to the maternity ward. The nurse showed them to a bed and immediately went to get the midwife. By the time a midwife came back, Elizabeth was well on her way to delivering the baby. Another ten minutes and baby Halley was placed in Elizabeth's open arms._

"So we just made it?"

"Yes. If we had have stayed at the wedding reception for another thirty minutes or so, Halley would have been born on the dance floor" Elizabeth said laughing.

"That day was fantastic. We were on the middle of the dance floor when I felt my phone vibrating" Lee said. "When I saw it was you, I answered immediately thinking something must be wrong. When you said you had a baby girl, we couldn't believe it. IT felt like you had literally just left."

"I'm pretty sure, I was crying" Rosie added.

"Crying? You were bawling your eyes out! I went and grabbed the microphone and announced it to the whole room, totally forgetting that Beth's family were all there and they hadn't even found out yet! It didn't matter though, everyone was so happy for you two."

"Well, you can't beat that entrance can you?" Jack laughed.

"I think Halley got the most entertaining birth story" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I don't know. Gracie's was pretty good too!" Rosie said laughing.

Elizabeth shook her head. "That story is for another day!"

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth and Rosie were cleaning up while Jack and Lee went out onto the back porch to have a chat.

"I tell you Lee, this memory thing is a bit of a downer lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we were making progress and then I lost some memories again. Elizabeth has had to re-explain everything to me but it's hard. I keep misunderstanding things and doing crazy things but they don't seem crazy to me."

"Like the puppies?"

Rip was at that moment sleeping practically on Jack's foot. Jack looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah. There's been some other small things too but I feel like my relationship with Beth is strained because of it."

"That's fair. You do remember it's your anniversary next Friday?"

"Yeah, Ma told me."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I had an idea but I don't know if it's the right thing to do or not. It seems good but with my reasoning off it could be the stupidest idea ever. Plus I will need a lot of help to get it right."

"Well, come on. Spill."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I will try my hardest, but I cannot promise that!" Lee said grinning.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Fine." He continued to tell Lee his idea.

* * *

As Elizabeth washed up, Rosie dried the dishes. And talked. A lot.

"What are you doing for your anniversary next week?"

"I don't know. I haven't mentioned it."

"Beth, you have to tell him!"

"Sure but our anniversary is to celebrate a wedding day and our vows that he doesn't even remember."

"It doesn't matter. It's also to celebrate making it through another year and this has been a tough one."

"I know but I don't want to force him into something."

"You still haven't done it yet, have you?" Rosie said in shock.

"Done what?"

"It!"

"It?"

"It! You know. In the bedroom. _It_!" she motioned her head to upstairs.

Elizabeth didn't answer but just looked away.

"I thought when you made up after that big fight that you would have …" Rosie looked at Elizabeth sideways.

"Nope" Elizabeth still looked down into the sink.

"Elizabeth!" she said in surprise.

"Rosie!" Elizabeth imitated back to her.

"You have to take control!"

"And look where that got me last time! We didn't speak for almost a week. It was horrible. Jack was my best friend before we were intimate at the beginning, so I figure getting back to best friends again is more important."

"How far are off are you of being best friends again?"

"A long way. It's complicated now. I know him like the back of my hand. I can read his expressions and understand him a lot better than he realises. But then he keeps doing these random things and misunderstanding me. I don't know if it's because he doesn't know me that well or because of how his brain was affected in the accident."

"I understand all of that but you still need to tell him about your anniversary."

"Okay. I will think about it" Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

The next day Elizabeth was outside playing with the girls. Jack was inside working on some drawings and he had been supposed to come outside a while ago. Elizabeth decided to go inside and grab some drinks and check up on him.

When she walked into the house, she heard another male voice. In the front entrance there was a man standing there talking to Jack. Elizabeth heard the word "speedboat" mentioned and came closer.

"Beth. This man is selling speedboats" Jack said eagerly.

"That's … nice" Elizabeth said, looking at Jack curiously.

"I told him we were interested."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are we interested?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we could take the girls out on the lake if we had a speedboat."

"I'm sure we could do a lot of things, but we don't need a speedboat right now."

"Aww come on. We could go fishing and teach them how to waterski."

"They're not waterskiing. They're too little."

"But they could fish."

The salesman watched the conversation between Jack and Elizabeth like it was a tennis match, shifting his eyes backwards and forwards.

"Jack, we don't have anywhere to store a boat."

"Sure we can keep it on the driveway."

Elizabeth sighed. "We don't have time to go out on the lake."

"Yeah we do. We could have gone today."

"Because you're not working. That's only for another two weeks. Then you will be too busy again."

"Well, you could take them" Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not taking a boat out on the water, on my own with three young children. No boat, Jack."

"Elizabeth …"

"No, Jack."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. She waited until she heard the salesman leave before she walked back outside. She handed each of the girls a glass of cold water before she sat on one of the sun lounges.

Jack came out a bit later and sat down next to her. He didn't bring up the topic of a boat again.

* * *

Elizabeth was putting Eve to bed that night. She tucked her into bed and was about to say goodnight when Eve cut her off.

"Can you sing to me please, Mommy?"

Elizabeth hadn't sung to Eve in months. She used to do it every few nights when Jack was home to help put the other girls to bed but since he had been deployed, it was one thing that Elizabeth just didn't feel like doing. By the end of a long work day and then feeding, washing and putting her three daughters to bed, singing wasn't on her list of priorities.

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"The rainbow song."

Elizabeth began to sing.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _And the dreams that you dream of_

 _Once in a lullaby …"_

* * *

Jack heard Elizabeth singing. He stood outside the door listening to her voice. Immediately he remembered her sitting in a rocking chair with one of their daughters in her arms. _Halley. It was Halley._ Jack remembered seeing her rocking there with the tiny bundle in her arms, trying to get Halley to stop crying. Halley lay there, her big blue eyes staring up at Elizabeth as she sang that same song.

Jack could remember the whole nursery. It was painted a light grey colour. It had a white cot against the wall and a white dresser and change table. There were pictures on the wall of white fluffy bunnies and a pink rug hanging over the end of the cot. Elizabeth finished singing and looked up at him, smiling. Baby Halley had fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Eve had fallen asleep. Elizabeth leant down to give her a kiss on the cheek before she left the room. She ran into Jack as she rounded the corner.

"Woah" she said bumping into his shoulder.

"I remember that song. You singing Halley to sleep sitting in the rocking chair in her nursery."

"Really?" she said with a big grin.

"Yeah. I remember everything. I even knew it was Halley."

"That's good, Jack. Are you going to go and draw it?"

"Yes. I just … that was the most vivid memory I have had."

"Go draw then, while it's still fresh."

Jack grinned at her and hurried downstairs.

Elizabeth sat down in her room and pulled out her phone. She pulled up her music app and started browsing through songs. She found the songs from their wedding and other ones that she remembered. Elizabeth began making a playlist.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth set her phone up on the stereo and called Jack in. Jack came closer to have a look at what she was doing.

"I've made you some playlists. They're sorted roughly into groups. Then I've written this list of when you might remember hearing them."

Jack looked down the list of songs. Elizabeth had written things like. Wedding, honeymoon, Christmas, birthday. But then there were other things like date night, road trip, concert, recital, favourite and other things that weren't important milestones.

She turned the first one on. A band filled the room and as they began to sing, he recognised them.

"Is that Kings of Leon?"

"Yeah. You loved them. You remember this song?"

"Vaguely."

"I think their album came out in 2008 but you loved this song. You loaded the whole album on your ipod and you took it with you on your first deployment in 2009."

Jack glanced through the other bands and singer's names. Snow Patrol, The Fray, Coldplay, Jason Mraz, Ed Sheeran, Imagine Dragons. Some of them were familiar but others not.

"Who is Ed Sheeran?"

"He's a really famous singer."

"Never heard of him."

Elizabeth giggled. "No, you probably haven't. But I like his music. We used to dance to it a bit."

Jack looked down at the list again. There was a lot of Ed Sheeran.

"You really do have a thing for this guy, don't you?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Just listen, Jack. Don't stress about remembering. Sit and enjoy the music" Elizabeth said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving him to it.

* * *

An hour later, Jack was still sitting in the lounge room listening to Elizabeth's playlist when he heard his daughters calling him.

"Daddy! Come outside!"

Jack walked outside to see his daughters drenched. He looked around but couldn't work out how they got so wet.

"The sprinkler stopped working. Can you take a look?" Halley asked grabbing his hand.

"Sure."

Jack walked towards the sprinkler. "Where's Mommy?"

All three of them burst into a fit of giggles and one glance at Eve told him exactly where Elizabeth was. Jack continued to play along.

"Here Daddy. Have a close look?" Gracie said pointing to the sprinkler fitting.

"Okay." Jack smiled as he bent over the sprinkler only to see the water shooting out of it a second later. The girls were laughing so hard. Poor Eve was on the ground she thought it was so hysterical.

"Oh no! How did that happen?" Jack yelled in mock surprise.

"Mommy!" Gracie said pointing at Elizabeth who was standing by the side of the house next to the sprinkler looking a bit too dry for Jack's liking.

"Is that right?" Jack said turning and walking toward Elizabeth. She immediately knew what he was going to do.

"No, no, no, no!" she began laughing and shrieking. She began to run away but he was too fast for her.

"All is fair in love and war" Jack said as he grabbed her.

"Well what's this then?" she said laughing as he dragged her back toward the sprinkler.

"Right now, its war."

He held her right over the sprinkler jet. He looked into her eyes and found them to be sparkling brightly, matching her laughter. Water ran down her face and through her hair. She truly was a beautiful woman. He leant in and kissed her while their daughters ran around them dancing in the water.

"And now?" she asked when he let her go.

"What do you think?" he said grinning at her.

"The former" she said as she pulled him back down, so that his lips met hers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the readers: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have had to get the timing right for the next few before posting them. So here's the first of three new chapters … the others will be up tomorrow :) Let me know what you think!**

Steam Warning at the end!

(11/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 26**

On Monday, Jack had another session with Frank. Jack looked forward to these sessions. He felt comfortable with Frank and it felt more like going to have a chat with an old friend rather than a psychologist. Frank asked him about his progress and Jack filled him in.

"What about new plans, Jack? Things to look forward to?"

"Actually, it is mine and Elizabeth's anniversary this Friday."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks. I had an idea to make it a bit special. I was a bit uncertain about it but I've run it by another friend and he thinks it's a good idea."

"That's good. What did you have in mind?"

Jack explained his plan to Frank. He had still been ironing out the details, but it turned out Frank was just the person to speak to.

"I can give you a hand with that if you like. I have a bit of experience in that area."

"Really? That would be fantastic."

Frank explained to him exactly how he could help. Jack was thrilled. It was all coming together.

* * *

Elizabeth had booked into a training session on Wednesday a few months prior. It was a session in the city on novel teaching methods for children that have learning difficulties. She had booked into the course before Jack's accident and had asked Viola to babysit the girls for her for the day. Since Jack was home though, she decided to run it by him on Monday night.

Elizabeth was surprised at how eager Jack was to look after the girls on his own.

"Jack, are you sure? I would be gone the entire day."

"We'll be fine. I can take them to the cinema. We'll have a great time."

"Okay. I would have pulled out but I was really interested in what that they are presenting."

"Just go, Beth."

"Fine but just promise that you won't bring home any more animals!" she said as she walked upstairs. "Or speedboats!"

* * *

Elizabeth was leaving early on Wednesday and the girls had woken up and were there to say goodbye. After she had driven off, Eve stared after her.

"Why's Mommy leaving?"

"She's going away to the city" Halley said, before Jack could answer.

"Why didn't she take us with her?"

"She had to work, baby, that's all" Jack said before taking her into the kitchen.

He fixed breakfast for them and told them about the exciting day that he had planned. Jack was planning on taking them to see a movie but had also decided to get the girls to help him with Elizabeth's anniversary present.

He drove to the mall and Halley directed him to the shop that the girls often bought their clothes from.

"We need to find you some pretty dresses for Friday. But you cannot tell your Mom!"

Halley showed him to the section that had dresses in their sizes.

"Which ones should we try on Daddy?"

"It would be nice if they were all the same colour."

"Okay. I like this one" Halley said pointing at a gold one.

"I like that one too" Gracie said.

"Okay let's get your sizes in that one and we will go check that they fit."

The women's change room became a problem though.

"I don't think I can go in there with you" Jack said standing on the outside. It clearly said female fitting room, but he didn't want to let his daughters out of his sight. A shopping assistant came up to offer help.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

"My daughters need to fit these dresses on but they are too young to go in there on their own. Where should we go?"

"That's okay. Just a moment."

The woman walked into the changeroom and making sure it was clear she directed the four of them to a fitting room closest to the door.

"Just call out if you need anything."

Jack helped Eve into her dress and zipped Halley's and Grace's up. They stood side by side in the change room in their matching gold dresses, big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh girls. You all look beautiful. Are you happy with your dresses?"

They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's get these."

Jack helped the girls back into their clothes. He opened the change room door and went to leave but Halley called back to him. "Daddy. My hair is stuck."

Jack turned back to see a strand of Halley's long, dark hair had gotten caught in the zipper of the dress she was wearing. Jack turned back and tried to get it out. Meanwhile, Gracie and Eve were talking to the sales woman. When Jack finally fixed Halley's dress and stepped outside of the change room, the sales woman was waiting right there, her eyes fixed on him.

* * *

When Elizabeth got home, the girls ran to greet her. Elizabeth picked up Eve and walked into the kitchen, putting the dinner groceries down on the bench.

"How was your day?"

"Good. We went to the store today and met a new friend, Lou" Gracie said.

"That's nice. Was Lou there with her Daddy too?"

"No. Don't be silly. She's as big as you. She worked at the store. Lou asked where you were and Eve said that you left us. Then Lou went and talked with Daddy."

 _Left them? That's a bit dramatic._

"Yeah she kept touching his arm" Halley added.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah and then she gave Daddy a piece of paper that he put in his pocket. What does that mean?" Gracie asked, her head cocked to the side looking at her curiously.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm sure she was just being friendly." Elizabeth told her girls that but she knew exactly what the woman wanted. _For goodness sakes, they led her to believe that Jack was an attractive single father!_

* * *

Jack was sitting on the lounge watching the baseball highlights when Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi babe. You're home! I didn't hear you come in."

"The girls told me about your shopping trip."

Jack was immediately disappointed. He had given them strict instructions not to mention their new dresses to Elizabeth. _Darn it!_

"You're kidding! They can't keep a secret for long! That was less than five minutes" he grumbled.

"Why did they need to keep Lou a secret?" Elizabeth asked with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Jack said surprised.

"Lou."

"Who's Lou?"

"Seriously? The woman from the store" Elizabeth said impatiently.

Jack had no idea where this conversation was going.

"What did they tell you exactly?"

Jack was focused on the dresses. _How much did she really know?_

"Lou was flirting with you and gave you her number."

"Is that all they said?"

"More or less."

"Phew" Jack said relieved.

"What do you mean phew? What else happened with Lou?" Elizabeth said, her hands on her hips. _Uh oh. I'm in trouble now._

"Oh no, no. I meant phew they didn't tell you why we were at the store."

"Why?"

"Do not ask them! You can ask them on Saturday."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is Lou my surprise too?"

Jack pulled back. "What?! No! Enough about Lou."

"Fine. I think you need to put your wedding ring back on though."

"Where is it?"

"In your drawer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack was certain that Elizabeth had not mentioned his ring.

"You had a full cast until last week. You only used to wear it on special occasions but now that includes going out when I'm not with you."

Jack grinned at her. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course, I am!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clearly not impressed. "Gracie said she was touching you!"

"She patted my arm. That's it." Jack said standing up and coming toward her, trying to reassure her.

"That's enough. I should be the only one patting your arms."

"Well here. They're all yours." Jack put his hands on her sides and held her at arms distance. She brushed her hands along his arms.

"Good" she said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Elizabeth threw together a quick spaghetti bolognese. The girls sat down and were quickly slurping up the noodles.

"Mommy, what's a fine piece of ass?" Halley said in between mouthfuls.

Elizabeth dropped her fork while Jack spat out his water all over the table and Elizabeth. They both looked at each other as Elizabeth began to wipe her face. Jack got up and grabbed her a tissue off the kitchen bench.

"That's not a nice thing to say. Where did you hear that, baby?" Elizabeth said, recovering, her face now dry.

"Lou from the store."

Elizabeth turned her focus back to Jack who had gone as red as his bolognese sauce.

"Right. When did she say that, honey?"

"When Daddy was bending over to do up Gracie's shoelace."

Jack put his hand over his mouth stifling a laugh.

Elizabeth pointed her finger at him while she shook his head. The smile quickly disappeared.

"Yes, well we don't speak like that in this house."

"Okay" Halley said as she put another mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"You are not going to that store again" Elizabeth whispered. Jack nodded, a grin slipping back onto his face. Elizabeth shook her head, even though she couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night. His hands were wrapped around Elizabeth tightly but his dream made him pull away from her quickly. At first he was worried that he had woken her in his hurry but she resettled and stayed with her eyes closed.

He had dreamt or remembered a woman, but she didn't look like Elizabeth. She had short black hair and had been wearing white but the rest of the details were vague. But he had been intimate with her. Jack was trying to remember the dream again. It definitely wasn't anything he remembered from his life before. He was terrified what this may have meant though and what it might mean for his anniversary plans on Friday. And how was he ever going to find out who the woman was.

* * *

On Thursday, Jack had another appointment with the therapist for his first neurofeedback session. All morning he had avoided Elizabeth, barely touching her or really even talking to her, worried that she would be able to discover what he had dreamt last night, even though that was silly. He didn't know what to do about it but it seemed avoidance was the best method for the moment.

Jack and Elizabeth dropped the girls off at Rosie and Lee's and drove to the clinic together. Jack was nervous. Not only about sitting in the car with Elizabeth, alone, but also his treatment. He was hoping that this new technique would work but he didn't want to get his hopes up after the hypnosis failures.

Elizabeth stayed in the waiting room while Suzie took him down to the office down the hall.

"This is Yuen. She will be doing today's treatment."

Jack stood in front of a young woman who barely looked old enough to be out of school.

"Are you sure you're experienced enough at this?" Jack said uncertainly.

"Mr Thornton, I assure you. I am the best there is at this hospital at neurofeedback. I have a PhD in neurofeedback applications for cases of anxiety and depression and I have a lot of experience in this area. Please take a seat."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just a bit nervous."

"It's okay. People underestimate my age. I'm 34 years old but most people think I'm barely 20."

"Yes, I would have expected you to be about that" Jack said smiling. He took a seat in the chair and Yuen immediately reclined the chair back.

"Are you comfortable there?"

"Yes, thankyou."

"So today we are going to be doing your first neurofeedback session. I am going to hook you up to a bunch of sensors. These sensors will be able to determine the frequencies that are active in your brain and feedback to us an audio signal when you are in the right state of mind. It sounds complex, but it isn't too hard."

"What do I have to do?"

"You will need to stay still with your eyes closed and just listen to my voice. I will guide you into a deep relaxation which will be a trance-like state where alpha and theta waves exist, right on the edge of sleep. We will be aiming to get to the point where the amplitude of alpha waves drops and theta waves become stronger. This crossover point is where we are hoping to access some of your memories. At the end we will try and discuss any visual or auditory images that were experienced."

"I'm ready."

"Let's begin."

Yuen hooked Jack up to the sensors which were then connected to another machine. He sat there quietly focusing on breathing long, slow breaths. He listened to Yuen's voice as he tried to slow his mind down, drifting slowly out of consciousness.

Jack could see Elizabeth in the hospital, nursing a tiny little girl in a blanket. She was staring down at her with such love and wonder in her eyes. He was sitting beside her on the bed. Elizabeth glanced up and he leant in and kissed her. That morphed into him and Elizabeth fighting. There were tears streaming down her face and she was yelling at him while he stood there and took it, feeling angry and frustrated but knowing that was all he could do. The image of Elizabeth standing there in a hallway with tears rolling down her cheeks, changed into seeing his mother holding the same baby, rocking her to sleep. More memories flashed back, all of Elizabeth and Halley.

They all disappeared when loud bangs and explosives were going off loudly in his ears. He watched as an entire war scene appeared in front of his eyes. He was ducking for cover as something flew past his head and exploded behind him. There was a man beside him. _Cover me_ , he yelled and ran off as Jack poked his head out and began firing. All the images disappeared, and Jack was staring at the ceiling of the clinic room again.

"Jack. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Could you see anything?"

"A lot."

"That's great. Let's review what you saw."

Jack relayed everything to Yuen.

"I know it seems difficult right now but that is fantastic progress for your first appointment."

Jack nodded.

"It says in your notes from Bill Avery that you are really good at drawing and that has been helping with your therapy. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Well perhaps, next time you should bring your art supplies and at the end of the session you can begin to draw what you have just seen. We can also ask your wife to come in then and explain when the scenes fitted in. I would predict though after a handful of sessions you might be able to recall exactly when they happened."

"That would be good. I get sick of asking when things happened."

"It's something to work towards" she said, her voice full of encouragement.

* * *

On their way home from the clinic, they dropped into Rosie and Lee's place to pick up their daughters to find Rosie had already made dinner for all of them again.

"Rosie, I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of your help over the last few weeks" Elizabeth said as they sat with a glass of wine in the lounge room.

The children were in the next room playing with a slot car track that Will had got for his birthday. Jack had pulled Lee away almost the second he had gotten in the house. Elizabeth just assumed it had something to do with his session from today. He had said it had been quite promising but that was all he had said. She had noticed that he had been distracted all day.

"You're welcome, Beth. I know you would do just as much for me if the situation were reversed."

"Thank you all the same."

"How is Jack? He seemed a bit funny when you came in today?"

"You noticed that too? He has been weird all day. I don't know why."

"I'm sure Lee will fix it. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"Maybe it's something to do with your anniversary. Has he mentioned anything?"

"Just that the girls had something to do with it."

"That's a good sign" Rosie said eagerly.

"I guess" Elizabeth said, reluctantly.

* * *

Jack dragged Lee outside so that no one could hear their conversation.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"I had a … dream … or memory … or something last night."

"Okay …"

"I need to ask you a question. Don't go nuts at me because I can't work out if what I saw was real or not and I can't ask Beth and I don't know what to do with our anniversary and everything and …"

"Spit it out Jack."

"Have I ever … cheated?"

Lee's eyes went wide. "Noooo" he said slowly.

"I don't know who the woman was then."

"What woman?"

"The woman in my dream."

"What happened with the woman?"

"What do you think happened? Why do you think I'm freaking out? I have no recollection of being intimate with my wife and yet I just dreamt of being with a total stranger!"

"Whoah. You said you weren't sure if it was a dream or reality. Maybe you just dreamt it."

"My wife is hot. Why would I dream about another woman?"

"I have no idea. But why would you cheat on her either? Anyway, you cannot tell Beth the way you just told me! She will kill you!"

"Well, how do I ask her?"

"I don't know. There is no way you can tell your wife that you dreamt of another woman."

"Especially not after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I had a saleswoman flirting with me and the girls came home and told Elizabeth."

Lee burst out laughing. "I take it that didn't go over well."

"Nope. Now I'm wearing this again" Jack said as he wiggled his ring finger.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I know. It doesn't bother me. It was just the whole situation. Especially when Halley asked Elizabeth what was a fine piece of ass."

Lee hollered with laughter. "No wonder she was jealous. Imagine if the girls came home and told you that a guy had said that about her."

"Yeah, I would have gone to the store and punched his nose in!" Jack exclaimed, with a grin.

"Exactly!" Lee said, laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting on the end of the bed.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been quiet all day?" Elizabeth went and sat down beside him, pulling her wet hair to the side.

"I have to ask you something and I don't want you to get mad."

Elizabeth nodded at him, uncertain as to where this was heading.

"I had a dream last night but I couldn't tell if it was a dream or a memory. It's doing my head in. I asked Lee about it and he said that it was unlikely but I have to know."

"Okay. You're scaring me."

Jack exhaled long and slow.

"I dreamt of a woman. The details weren't really distinct. All I could remember was a short black bob and white short dress. Apart from that she looked the same as you."

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled. "I don't know who that would be. Do you remember anything else? What were you wearing?"

"Green maybe."

Elizabeth sat on the bed trying to think. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait here."

She ran out of the room and downstairs to the study where she pulled out a photo album and ran back to Jack. She threw it on the bed and plopped down on her stomach. Letting go of her towel now, she flicked through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

It was a Halloween party. There was the woman with the white dress and short black wig. A woman dressed in a short nurses outfit staring adoringly at the man next to her. The man beside her wore green scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck, his arm holding her waist tight against him.

"Is this it?" she asked him.

Jack laid down next to her and took a better look at the photo.

"Yeah. Oh thank goodness." Elizabeth could see the relief in his expression.

"Why?"

"I remembered that night."

Elizabeth smiled. "You remember us being together?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth stared at the photo of the two of them, looking so young, still so in love. That had been a pretty amazing night.

"Where was Halley?" Jack asked.

"That was our first night without Halley. Mom and Dad minded her so we made the most of the peace and quiet."

Jack nodded still avoiding her eyes.

"I thought I had cheated on you. That memory scared me half to death" Jack whispered, as if not wanting to admit it.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She realised now why he had been so quiet all day. He had been upset with himself. She pushed the album away and rolled to the side a bit, putting more weight on her arm. Her other hand went straight to his hair, running through it gently.

* * *

Jack didn't want to ruin his anniversary plans for the following day but he had to know the truth.

"You should have told me. I know you have never cheated on me" Elizabeth said.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Look at how upset you were because you thought you may have. Look at me Jack."

Jack turned his head toward her. She was so beautiful. She was right though. He loved her intently. He knew he could have never cheated on her.

"I love you and you love me. Forever" Elizabeth said, her hand resting on his neck.

He leant in and kissed her, leaning in immediately so that she fell onto her back, the towel slipping away as she went. His body pressed up against hers. Jack kissed her gently, his hands slipping to her torso as his fingers found skin. Soft, warm skin.

Her lips parted and he leant into her more, his tongue slipping between them and finding hers. His hand pushed the towel away further and his hand glided down her side, from her rib cage, past her waist and hips to the top of her thigh and back up again. Her hands were at his hips, rucking up his tshirt. He moved back a second as she slid it up and over his head and he caught a better glimpse of what was underneath him. She lay bare from the waist up.

His lips collided with hers again, firmer this time, trying not to let his desire for her overwhelm him but it was useless. Her tongue slipped between his lips this time and immediately ran across the sensitive spots in his mouth. His hand went higher, resting on her chest subconsciously. He was distracted by her kissing, when he realised where his hand was and what it was doing to her.

 _I have to stop. I have to wait until tomorrow._

Jack pulled away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean … I … sorry" he moved off her, stood up quickly and walked out of their room, leaving her laying on the bed breathless and wanting more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Here's the next one … make sure you didn't miss yesterdays before reading!

(12/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 27**

When Elizabeth opened her eyes on Friday morning, Jack was staring down at her. She had waited for him to come to bed with her last night, but she suspected he had waited for her to go to sleep. Now she stared up at him, there was no embarrassment about what had passed between them the night before.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Jack."

"I've got something for you" Jack said, handing her an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"A spa booking?"

"Yes. You're going for the day."

"Really?"

"Yes. Happy anniversary Beth" he said as he leant down to kiss her gently.

"Thank you, Jack. Wait, I've got something for you too."

Elizabeth pulled herself out from the bed and went to her chest of drawers and pulled out an envelope.

"Happy anniversary babe." Elizabeth sat down beside him on the bed.

Jack took the envelope and opened it. It was tickets for the whole family to go to Hawaii.

"Wow Beth. That's fantastic."

"I was thinking we could either go in the next school break or just after Christmas."

"That will be great."

"Since you don't remember going there last time, I thought it might be nice to go back."

She leant in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Your appointment is at 9 am so you had better get moving."

Elizabeth kissed him again before she ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Jack was glad she was excited to go. Elizabeth ran out of the house and that allowed Jack plenty of time to get the rest of his plans in motion.

"Okay girls. Mommy is gone. Do you remember everything we need to do today?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Let's hop to it!"

Eve laughed in delight at Jack's phrasing.

Elizabeth was due back at about 3 pm. Jack had already driven toward Lee and Rosie's with the girls. He was waiting for Elizabeth to text him when she was on her way home to set his plan rolling.

 _E: Hey babe. I'll be home in 10._

Jack waited for 15 minutes before replying.

 _J: When you get home, check your pillow for a surprise._

Elizabeth walked into the house from her spa session feeling happy, content and oh so relaxed. She expected to be greeted by three rowdy girls but instead the house was empty. Elizabeth checked the garage and sure enough Jack's car was missing.

Elizabeth was disappointed that he wasn't there but then her phone sounded.

 _J: When you get home, check your pillow for a surprise._

Elizabeth smiled and dashed upstairs to their bedroom. She went over to her pillow to find a white rose on top of a garment bag, along with a note.

 _Happy Anniversary. Please put this dress on and pack an overnight bag. Be ready by 5pm. Love you, Jack._

Elizabeth grinned when she read it and opened the garment bag to find a long navy blue dress. It had a lace overlay, a plunging back and a slit up the leg. By the style of the dress and the fact that he had given her nearly two hours to get ready, she presumed that they were going to go somewhere elegant.

She went for a shower and washed her hair, all the while with a gigantic smile stuck to her face.

Elizabeth put her makeup on, heavier than she had done in months, and she put loose curls into her hair. When she took the dress out she realised it was a lot more fitted than she had realised but once she had pulled it on, it fit her perfectly.

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't been this dressed up in ages. She grabbed some gold heels and put them on with her dress. She went back into the bedroom and pulled out her overnight bag and threw some things into it including a few outfits to choose from for the next day. She couldn't help but be excited as to what this all meant. On thinking about it again, she grabbed a couple of Jack's favourite negligees and threw them into the bottom of her bag. Just in case, she kept telling herself.

By 5 pm she was waiting downstairs, her bag by the door, when she heard Jack's truck pulling up out the front. She peeked through the shutters to see him emerge in a navy blue suit that matched the colour of her own dress. His hair was jelled and he had a bouquet of white roses in his hand. _Oh he is gorgeous. He's gone to so much effort,_ she thought smiling.

Jack approached the door and opened it as Elizabeth pulled herself away from the shutters.

"Were you spying on me?" he said laughing.

"Maybe" she said moving toward him.

"You look stunning!"

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Jack grinned at her, his dimples popping, and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"These are for you" Jack said handing her the bouquet.

"Thankyou. I will just put them in water …"

"No bring them with you. Come on" Jack said as he picked up her bag and held out his hand to her.

Jack walked Elizabeth around to her side of the car and after placing her bag on the back seat, he opened her door. Before she could get in though he put his hands on her waist and leant into kiss her, leaning her gently up against the side of the car.

"Mmm what was that for?" she said licking her bottom lip, once he pulled away.

"Just to show you that I love you."

"Well, I better show you too" she said as she kissed him again.

Jack laughed. "You better get in or we're going to be late."

Elizabeth climbed into her seat.

"Late for what?" she asked, clearly hoping he would give something away.

"Oh no. You will have to wait and see."

She pouted at him but all that did was make him lean in and kiss her again.

Jack closed her door and ran around to his own. He started the truck and pulled out, driving towards the lake. Elizabeth was watching out the window curiously, trying to figure where he was taking her.

As they got closer to the lake, Elizabeth thought Jack must have been taking her to a restaurant down by the lake. But just as she thought they were close, Jack turned the truck up the road that led directly to their tree. Elizabeth glanced over at him and saw a smile emerge on his face _. He's enjoying this!_

As their tree came into view, her mouth dropped open. Waiting there were Halley, Gracie and Eve in matching gold dresses. They had turned as the car approached with big smiles on their faces, each of them holding a white rose. Charlotte stood beside them, with another man that Elizabeth didn't recognise.

"Jack, what …"

"You'll see" he said grinning as he stopped the car.

He ran around to her door to help her out.

"Don't forget your flowers" he said, reaching back into the car to grab them.

Jack took her hand and led her towards the girls who stood in the same place, unmoved.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"We're back in the same place that we got married nine years ago to renew our vows. Since I don't remember that day, I thought it was about time that I recommit myself to you."

"Jack …" she said softly, not knowing exactly what to say.

"This is Frank. He is going to give us a hand."

"Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded at him as he opened the book in front of him and began.

"Jack and Elizabeth, today you have chosen to reconfirm your commitment to continue working together to make your marriage grow and blossom for the years to come.

"As you celebrate here today and reflect back over the last nine years together, do you now wish to reaffirm the vows that you took on your wedding day?"

Jack turned to face Elizabeth, taking both of her hands in his. "We do" Jack said.

"We do" Elizabeth followed his lead.

"Okay Jack, repeat after me" Frank said and then whispered the words to Jack as he went.

"Elizabeth, nine years ago I pledged my love and commitment to you. Then there was an accident and I lost that moment in time. On our wedding day, I promised to love, honour, comfort and cherish you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. You have been by my side as we created a family, a home and a life together. You have supported me as we face this new challenge together. Today, at the beginning of our tenth year as husband and wife, in the presence of God, and our family, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you and eagerly await what life may bring us."

Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that now ran down her face. She pulled one of her hands away to hurriedly wipe her eyes so that she could at least see. Then she repeated after Frank.

"Jack, nine years ago I pledged my love and commitment to you. I promised to love, honour, comfort and cherish you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. You have been by my side as we created a family, a home and a life together. I will continue to support you as we face this new challenge together."

She was getting all choked up now with the emotion of the whole thing. This was nowhere close to what she imagined Jack had planned for their anniversary. Halley stepped forward and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"It's okay, Elizabeth" Frank said. "You're almost done. Just take a minute."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued. "Today, at the beginning of our tenth year as husband and wife, in the presence of God, and our family, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you and eagerly await what life may bring us."

Frank looked back down at his book. "On your wedding day, you exchanged rings as a symbol of the never-ending circle that symbolises the eternal quality of God, unending strength and unending love. You wear your rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other and your commitment to continue to live in unity, love and happiness.

"Now, Jack has decided to give you another ring to remind you of the renewal of his commitment."

Jack pulled out a ring that looked identical to Elizabeth's diamond wedding band. Jack held her hand in his.

"With this ring, I renew my pledge of love and commitment" Jack said as he slid the ring on her finger.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the happy tears. She was definitely crying more today than she did on her wedding day. Back then she had just been so excited to get married it was overwhelming but now Jack doing this for her pulled at her heart strings.

"As Jack and Elizabeth renew their vows of marriage today," Frank continued, "they also renew their commitment to be loving and caring parents to Halley, Gracie and Eve, recognising the gratefulness, the happiness and fulfilment that they have brought to their marriage and family.

"It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and forever binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a sign of affection. Jack you may now kiss your wife."

Jack grinned at her and lent in, kissing her gently on the lips. She could hear Halley, Gracie and Eve clapping and laughing behind them. As he pulled away, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at how happy he looked. She hadn't seen him look that happy in a while.

Elizabeth turned to her daughters and leant down.

"You all knew about this and you kept it a secret?"

"Yes Mommy. Did you like your surprise?" Gracie asked giving her a hug.

"Yes, you all did very well. And look at these beautiful dresses! When did you get those?"

"Daddy took us out to buy them the other day" Halley added.

Elizabeth now realised what they had been doing in the store with the helpful saleswoman the other day.

"You all look gorgeous."

Eve and Halley gave her a big hug and kiss too. Elizabeth stood up and greeted Charlotte.

"You were in on this too?"

"Yes" Charlotte said while giving her a hug. "You look as beautiful as you did on your wedding day, Lizzy."

"I'm not sure about that but thank you all the same" she said blushing.

"Alright, we better get moving if we want to make the next part of the surprise" Jack said, as his hand rested on Elizabeth's lower back.

Eve and Gracie began jumping up and down again.

"More. What else could there be?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You'll see" Jack grinned again, taking her hand.

They walked back to the car. Halley and Gracie went in Charlotte's car while Eve wanted to stay with them. Jack put her into her car seat and put her belt on before climbing into his seat.

As soon as he sat down though, he pulled Elizabeth toward him and kissed her again, a bit longer than they had before.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" she said.

"Oh yes."

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"This has been an amazing day so far."

"You're going to have to wait for the end of the day to decide on that" he said with a chuckle.

Jack drove them down to the restaurant by the lake that they had their wedding reception at all those years ago.

"You got a reservation back here?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Well, it seems suitable after what we just did."

Jack jumped out of the car and ran around to her door, helping her out before lifting Eve out of her seat. Frank, Charlotte and the girls followed behind as they walked in to the restaurant. They were directed to a private room and inside waiting were their family and friends. Rosie, Lee, Viola, Lionel, William, Julie, Seth and all the children all cheered as they entered.

"Oh my" Elizabeth said in surprise.

Everyone stepped forward to give Elizabeth a hug and shake Jack's hand.

* * *

As the dinner wrapped up and the dancing was well underway, Elizabeth stood swaying in Jack's arms.

"You have really outdone yourself this year. Every other anniversary is going to be compared back to this one now."

"That's okay. I think we both needed this."

"Yes, you're right. It has been beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, Jack" she said looking into his eyes.

"Well, there's still more …" Jack said grinning.

"What more could there possibly be?"

"You'll see" he said.

Lee tapped him on the shoulder. "Jack we're going to have to get going. Sammy fell asleep standing against the wall. Look at him."

Elizabeth and Jack turned around and sure enough, five year old Sam was asleep in the corner of the room with his head leaning against the wall.

Jack started laughing. "He's just like his mother!"

"I heard that Jack Thornton!" Rosie said, coming toward them.

"What? He is! I remember your mother telling me that you used to fall asleep anywhere you could put your head down. Like mother, like son." Everyone was laughing except for Rosie who had a big pout on her face.

Rosie and Lee said their goodbyes which ended up with everyone else calling it a night too. Elizabeth walked outside holding Halley and Gracie's hands while Jack carried Eve. They loaded them all into Charlotte's car.

"Are you sure you will be right with them?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course. Halley is old enough to help me now. You just enjoy your weekend Lizzy" Charlotte gave her a hug. "Make the most of your alone time, dear. The girls will be fine." Charlotte gave her a little wink before getting in the car and Jack and Elizabeth waved as she drove off.

They stood alone in the carpark, all of their friends and family gone. Jack took her hand and walked her towards his truck but before he opened the door, he turned her around and leant her up against it again. But this time he hovered in front of her, not kissing her straight away.

"Should we go to our hotel, Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth pulled him to her and kissed him firmly.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

She nodded and immediately climbed into the truck. Jack grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **WARNING – RATED M – please don't read if you're not up for this. You know where this was heading after the last chapter … their second honeymoon of sorts.** The next chapter will follow on when they are back home. As I have mentioned before, I struggle writing these scenes but I still think they are needed. I have done my best to keep it moderated but it is HARD to keep it vague but still clear. So I am sorry if I have offended anyone but I have given you a good warning to skip ahead if it's not up your alley :)

(I always get really nervous posting these chapters … hence why it took me longer than planned. I keep fine tuning them, until I just give up and post it. This is only my second fanfic so don't be too brutal with the comments. Here you go!)

(13/8/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

Jack carried their overnight bags to the room and when he opened the door, Elizabeth stepped in and gasped.

"Oh Jack! This room is amazing!"

Jack was pleased to see that they did indeed have the honeymoon suite. There was champagne and a fruit platter sitting near the table. He walked their bags into the master suite and there were red flower petals everywhere. Even the huge spa bath had been filled and had rose petals floating on the surface. The lights had all been dimmed and Jack could see the amazing view from the huge windows that sat beside the spa bath. Elizabeth came up behind him and immediately he felt nervous.

"Check out that view" he said.

"Mmm I'm definitely up for enjoying that. I'll just get the champagne."

Jack watched as his wife went back and grabbed the champagne and two glasses and brought them back to the bathroom. She poured two glasses and set them on the shelf of the window before she grabbed a bathrobe off the back of the door and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Jack just stood there not sure what to do. Elizabeth reappeared moments later in the robe with her hair pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Come on Jack. You can't get in the bath with all your clothes on" she said laughing.

Jack went into the bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed and began taking off his shoes. He glanced back into the bathroom to see Elizabeth shed her bathrobe and climb into the bath. His heart almost stopped at the sight. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He pulled the rest of his clothes off quickly and pulled the bathrobe on before following her. He stood at the side of the spa bath, embarrassed. _This is your wife of nine years. Just do it._

Elizabeth was watching him, but just as he was about to bare all, she turned her back to him and reached for her glass, giving him privacy while he slipped into the water. She sipped her champagne before placing the glass back and turning back to sit beside him.

"You know you don't need to be embarrassed in front of me."

"I know. I just can't help it."

"You were always very shy at the beginning" she said as she held her hand out on the surface of the water.

Jack took it and they sat there hand in hand. Elizabeth lent back, putting her head on the head rest as the bubbles jumped up and were licking at the loose strands of her hair which had fallen down. Jack watched as she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. The more he saw her like this the more he loved her.

"Today was beautiful Jack. I never expected any of it" Elizbeth said, opening her eyes and looking at him side ways.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Everything was perfect" she said as she squeezed his hand.

Jack took his hand out of her grip and leant over and slowly kissed her. "Everything?" he asked.

"Mmmm" she mumbled as her hands came up to wrap around either side of his face and she kissed him back. He was leaning in to her, but he couldn't see where her body was under the water so he had no choice but to feel his way.

His hand slid down the side of her body until he found her hip. He pulled her toward him, grasping the top of both of her legs as he managed to lift her into his lap. Their lips never parted as her legs rested on either side of him. He pulled her in closer, the desire between them building with every kiss.

His hand drifted up from her hip and higher. He pulled away for a moment but she nodded at him, encouraging him to go further. His lips touched the skin on her chest, kissing and sucking as he went. She made these sounds that drove him crazy. He pulled her mouth back down to his. His tongue drove into her mouth and he found all the sensitive places that she appeared to like.

* * *

Elizabeth was trying to give him the time that he needed but his touches and his kisses were doing things to her insides that she had not felt in a long time. She was hovering over him, until he pulled her down onto him fitting them together. She sighed, her hands resting on his shoulders as they moved as one.

"Missed me?"

"Yeah" she breathed.

His hands still held her hips and guided her movement with his own. She felt the aching building inside her.

"Jack" she whimpered, her hands clawing at his neck. He knew exactly what to do. His body took over and as he brought himself to the top, he took her with him, at the same time peaking and tumbling over the other side.

* * *

At some point Elizabeth knew she had to get out of the water. Her muscles were so relaxed yet she still clung to Jack, chest to chest, her legs tucked against the sides of his. Her head rested on his shoulder, close to his neck, his hands still wrapped firmly across her back. She was so comfortable but she couldn't stay here forever. She just needed to make it back to the bed.

She lifted up her head and looked at Jack who appeared to be asleep. His head was rested back on the head rest and his eyes were closed. Elizabeth smiled at him, glad that he was finally relaxed too. She pulled back, trying to climb off him, without being too awkward.

"Hey, where you going?" he said, his hands tightening around her.

"To bed. We can't stay here all night. It's already getting cold."

She stood up in front of him and watched his eyes go wide. She stifled a laugh as she climbed out of the bath and turned back to him. He was still ogling her.

"You coming?" she said as she bit her bottom lip. She knew exactly what that would do.

Jack immediately leapt out of the water and grabbing her around the waist, lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

He placed her dripping wet body on top of the covers, her head engulfed by pillows, as he lay down on top of her. Their bodies all warm and wet, his sliding all over hers. His lips found hers again and he kissed her rough and hurried. She slowed his kisses down, her tongue running over his lips, sucking on them slowly. She was driving him wild and she knew it.

* * *

Jack took his cues from Elizabeth. After only a short time, he still wanted her desperately but he didn't want to rush it. She knew what she wanted so he just let her guide the pace. With one hand propping him up, he kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her chest. The other hand roamed her body, exploring. He found her thigh and he gently trailed his fingers up, moving towards the inside of her thigh as he got higher. He gently circled her skin, close to the top, teasing her.

He felt her open her legs wider underneath him, tilting her hips toward him. He knew where she was leading him and he went willingly. He moved inside her slowly and did his best to keep his movements gentle and slow. He looked down at her just as her bright blue eyes found his. That's where they both stayed. Watching each other. Staring into each other's soul's.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Show me" she said.

He remembered her saying that before. His body remembered as well knowing exactly what to do. He loved her more than anything. Her body was wound up tight and she clawed into his back, gripping behind his hips firmly as she pulled him into her and her body released moments before his. She cried out into the night.

* * *

Jack had never felt so content in his life. He was spent and exhausted as he lay on top of his wife, his head nestled over her shoulder. _I don't want to move. Ever._

Her hand slid up to his neck, gliding through the hair at the base of his skull. He lay there unmoving for a moment longer, just cherishing that memory right there. He liked the idea of looking forward a lot more now if it involved more of that.

He was worried he would be crushing her, so he lifted off her slowly and slid across to her side. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. They just looked at one another for a long time before he leant in and kissed her slowly, lingering. She smiled at him.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Was that okay?"

"Yeah" she breathed, still smiling. "Better than okay."

He looked down at her. Her breasts lay there exposed as did the rest of her. He lifted his hand and slowly moved it across her chest. At first, he was worried that she would move away, but she kept her eyes on him as his hand glided over her.

"You are beautiful, Beth."

"You're not too bad yourself."

They lay there for ages, his hand running gently over her skin. Her eyes were closed and the steady rhythm of her breathing indicated she had drifted off to sleep.

Jack smiled and sat up, pulling the blankets up to cover them both, before he took his spot up against her side, his arm wrapping around her waist.

* * *

Elizabeth woke in the morning, unfamiliar with her surroundings and then the previous day's memories came flooding back. She could feel Jack's naked skin pressed up against her and she couldn't help but grin. His arm still held her tight and she gently ran her fingers along it as she was recalling the events from the day before.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of her life. Even though she knew Jack still had a long way to go in terms of his recovery and there were bound to be rough days, what he organised the day before meant the world to her.

She felt him stir behind her, his arm tightening slightly as he woke. Moments later, he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Good morning."

She rolled into him so that she rested on her back but she could see him. He moved closer, kissing her cheek.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than ever."

"Me too."

They lay there quietly, his hand rubbing her hip while her fingers ran gently along his arm.

"I never ended up telling you everything that I remembered at my session on Thursday."

Elizabeth rolled toward him so that they were facing one another.

"Yeah, you were too worried about your supposed affair" she said with a grin.

"Are you laughing at me?" he teased her.

"No, it was really cute. I could see how much it bothered you" she said as she ran her hand down his face. "Jack, I trust you wholeheartedly. You can ask me anything. I won't get offended. That would have been horrible for you and you battled all day with it alone."

"Yeah, it wasn't great. That dream though, in hindsight, was a really good dream. I remembered being with you, intimately. That wig though, it threw me."

Elizabeth laughed. "You liked it at the time. You told me you wanted me to cut my hair shorter, which I did."

"You're kidding! You cut your hair off for me?" Jack said as he lifted his arm from her waist and after placing it on her scalp, ran it through her hair. "It's too beautiful to cut."

"Yeah, well that's what you said after I cut it, hence why I grew it back out. That was almost 7 years ago."

"I remembered other things at the session the other day. I saw us in the hospital, with you nursing a tiny little baby in a blanket. The look on your face was so beautiful. I was beside you and I remember leaning in and kissing you."

"That was the day after Halley was born. We were both so in love with her immediately" Elizabeth said as she watched him.

"There was more, but it wasn't as nice to recall."

"Well, you can't remember only the good things. No one can."

"We were fighting about something. You were crying and yelling at me and I just stood there and let you."

"Oh" she said looking away from him. His hand still ran gently through her hair.

After a moment, she hadn't replied and was still avoiding his eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked, moving his hand to tip her chin, bringing her now wet eyes back to his.

"Nothing" she said.

 _ **Eight years and one month before … (June 2010)**_

 _Jack and Elizabeth were able to take Halley home after just a few days. She had been a few weeks early but the doctor was happy with her size, so Jack pulled up the car out the front of the hospital and Elizabeth carefully loaded Halley into her car seat. Jack helped her into the passenger seat and they headed home._

 _The first day, Elizabeth felt totally out of her depth. She loved kids and she had cared for them at school but having a newborn baby was different. She felt like she had no idea what she was doing and as soon as she got home she sat there feeling daunted by the task. Jack stepped up and did all the cooking and changed the nappies while Elizabeth concentrated on the feeding._

 _After a few days though, the exhaustion kicked in and she felt like a walking zombie. She didn't particularly like breast feeding and every time Halley began to cry she felt disgruntled with the small baby. The night feeds were the worst. She sat there in the dark house, with Jack still asleep in their bed, and the tears would fall as the baby fed._

 _Elizabeth thought it was bad and then Jack had to go back to work. It got worse._

 _One night Jack came home from work to find the entire house like a bomb had gone off. Halley was in her crib crying and Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. They had formula there in case of an emergency, so Jack made a bottle and fed his daughter before she settled back to sleep._

 _Then Jack began cleaning. He put laundry on and washed dishes. He changed the bed sheets and made the bed. Just as he finished clearing up the last of the mess on the coffee table, Elizabeth walked in from outside. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was pale and she looked sick. But all Jack could think about was his daughter screaming when he had walked in._

 _"Where have you been?" he said angrily._

 _"Outside" she mumbled as she walked toward their bedroom._

 _"Don't walk away from me. Halley needed you and you weren't here."_

 _"Leave me alone Jack" she said quietly._

 _"Leave you alone, Elizabeth? What the hell is going on?" he said as he pulled her arm._

 _She whirled on him, the anger in her eyes._

 _"What's going on? I can't do this! I'm doing everything wrong. I hate feeding her. I hate getting up in the middle of the night. I feel like I haven't slept in years. I don't want to be a mother!" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face._

 _Jack stood back looking shocked, not exactly sure what to do. He walked forward slowly and putting his arms out like he was approaching an injured bird, and he gently put his arms around her. He held her lightly at first hoping that she wouldn't pull away but as she stayed still, he was able to hold her tighter._

 _She cried into his chest, great big ugly sobs as he held her, waiting patiently. She was boiling hot to touch and with her pale skin, he knew she wasn't well._

 _He walked her to the bedroom and pulling back the covers he put her into bed, before he laid down beside her, still holding her tight. He felt her shivering. Quickly she drifted off to sleep and Jack immediately got up and went and called his mother. Charlotte came straight away._

 _"I think I need to take Beth to the hospital. She's burning up."_

 _"That's fine. I will bring Halley up when she needs a feed."_

 _Jack went into the bedroom and after checking Elizabeth's temperature was still rising, he picked her up and carried her to the car, before placing another blanket on her to stop the shivering. She was barely awake, drifting in and out of consciousness._

 _When they got to the hospital, a nurse took her straight to a bed and after checking her over, she immediately knew she had mastitis and began to administer antibiotics through a drip. The painkillers brought her temperature back down but Elizabeth still lay there sleeping. Charlotte arrived with Halley and sat outside holding her._

 _Jack sat beside Elizabeth's bed, still holding her hand, his head resting on his arm on the side of the bed. He felt her hand twitch at the same time as she spoke._

 _"Jack?" she said. Jack looked up to see her puzzled expression._

 _"Hey sweetie. Are you feeling better?"_

 _"Yeah. What happened?"_

 _"You got an infection. You should be feeling better soon now that you have medicine."_

 _Elizabeth looked around. "Where's the baby?"_

 _"Ma has Halley just outside. Do you want her?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Jack stood up and went outside to find his mother rocking Halley. His little girl lay there, eyes wide awake._

 _"She needs a feed soon. I've been doing my best to hold her out."_

 _"That's okay. Elizabeth is awake."_

 _Charlotte handed Halley to him. "I will wait right here. I can take Halley again if Elizabeth needs a break."_

 _"Thanks Ma. Couldn't have done this without you."_

 _"No problem, son."_

 _Jack brought Halley back in and as soon as Jack put her in Elizabeth's arms, Halley began making a sucking noise until she found what she was looking for. She quietened as soon as she was feeding. Elizabeth watched her baby girl with tears in her eyes._

 _"Jack, I'm sorry what I said before. I don't know what came over me."_

 _"It's okay. I spoke to the nurse and she's going to send someone to speak to you tomorrow."_

 _"I didn't mean all of it. I just had a bad day and …"_

 _"Beth, it's fine. I understand. Just relax and once Halley's finished, you go back to sleep."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself for once" he said as he stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

Jack watched Elizabeth as she told him the story. He could tell it was still painful for her to bring up.

"So, it was a tough time?"

"Yeah. I had mild post-natal depression. I actually don't remember a lot of it. Most of that just came from you telling me afterwards. I was not in a good place but it got better after that. I learnt to ask for help and your mother was a lifesaver."

"Did you get it with Gracie and Eve as well?" he asked as his hand ran down her arm.

"Not really. Not as bad as with Halley anyway."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine, Jack. You needed to know."

"Yeah, but I wrecked the mood by talking" he said with a grin.

"The mood? What mood would that be?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You know. You, me, here, alone." Jack ran his hand under the sheet now, trailing down her side.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack" she said, her hand pressed against his chest.

"Oh you don't, do you?" he said as pulled the sheet out of the way and rolled onto her, resting his legs between hers.

"Nope."

He leant down and kissed her. "You still aren't noticing the mood here?"

"Not really."

"This is more difficult then I thought" he said as one hand slid down, grazing her chest and running lower still. It came to rest between her legs and he watched as her expression changed when he moved his fingers. "Nothing?"

"Mmmm maybe" she whispered.

"Is the mood … building?" he asked with a grin. He could see her struggling to focus.

"Mmmm" she said.

"So do you still want to talk and change the mood?"

She pulled his lips to hers and shifted her body into him. _I guess that means no talking_. Jack laughed to himself.

* * *

By the time they finally made it downstairs, the breakfast buffet had already finished. Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they began to walk down the esplanade. They found a coffee shop a little way down. Jack led Elizabeth inside and found a quiet table in the corner before going and ordering some coffee and something to eat. He brought it back to the table for them and pulled his chair around closer to her.

They drank their coffee slowly and savoured the time that they had together. Jack's hand kept finding Elizabeth. Grazing up against her arm, running through her hair, running down her back. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Elizabeth's hand stayed firmly on his thigh.

They talked about the girls and other things. Jack was going to be heading back to work in one more week and he found the prospect daunting.

"Jack, you will be fine."

"I don't know. There seems to be a lot that I will need to relearn."

"Yes, but you've got your fitness back so that bit should be fine. The rest will come. They're nice people."

"I guess."

"Why don't you call up Garry this week and ask if he wants to organise a meet up before next week? That might make things a bit easier."

"Maybe."

"Elizabeth?"

Jack turned to the voice to see a tall man staring down at her.

"Charles? Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing around here?"

"Oh we're staying here for the weekend. Charles, you remember my husband Jack?"

"Vaguely." Charles spoke down his nose at Jack, which immediately rubbed him the wrong way. Jack didn't bother to reply.

"You don't have any family?" Charles asked.

"Yes, we have three daughters" Elizabeth said pleasantly.

"Where are they?" he said abruptly.

"What are you? A cop?" Jack asked rudely, Elizabeth's grip on his leg tightened.

"No. I was just making conversation."

"They are staying with their grandmother while we celebrate our anniversary" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Oh." He didn't offer any congratulations.

"And what about you Charles? Are you married?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I got married about two years ago. My wife's a model."

"That's nice" Elizabeth said, smiling. "Well, Jack we best get going if we're going to make it to our cruise on time. It was a pleasure to see you Charles."

Jack jumped up as Elizabeth held her hand toward him and he took it. As soon as they got outside, Elizabeth leant in to kiss him and he kissed her back laughing as they walked away. Jack was certain that Charles was watching, so his hand held tight to Elizabeth's waist as they walked.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe how rude Charles was. As Jack and Elizabeth walked away, she knew Jack had felt intimidated by him. They continued walking along by the harbour.

"Cruise, hey?" Jack said grinning.

"I had to get out of there somehow."

"I would have preferred if you had have said we had business in our hotel room that we needed to take care of. I would have loved to see his face then!"

"Jack!" she playfully nudged his arm.

"What? He clearly has a thing for you despite the fact that he knew we were married."

" _He's_ married Jack."

"Yes. To a model. I heard that."

"Stop it, Jack. You can't be jealous."

"Oh really. What about you?"

"I'm not jealous."

"So Lou and Terri … you're not jealous of them are you?"

"No" she said trying to sound convincing.

Jack laughed. "Has anyone told you that you are a horrible liar."

"Yes, you tell me all the time."

Jack held her hand as they walked, feeling closer to her now than they had before. They stopped at one point, leaning against a railing, looking across the water.

"Jack, thank you for yesterday. The whole day was just the most amazing thing. I couldn't have imagined it being any better than that."

"You're welcome. You deserve it Beth" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why did you decide to renew your vows anyway?"

"I just thought about it and the fact that I couldn't remember them … I don't know I felt like I was taking advantage of you or something."

"You mean last night? That was you taking advantage of me?" she said laughing.

"Something like that" he smiled back at her. "You know what I mean though?" he said seriously.

"Yes, I get it. It meant a lot to me Jack that you found that it was important to do."

Jack turned and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry things have been hard for you these last few weeks. If I could take it all back I would."

Elizabeth held his hand in front of them, but changed her grip to interlace their fingers.

"Jack, this is our life now. You can't just take it back. We've found each other again. It's still going to be a long and bumpy road but now we have this together, I think it will be easier."

"This?" Jack said grinning, cheekily at her.

Elizabeth leant in kissing him softly and tenderly. "This" she breathed seductively.

* * *

After one little kiss magnified into burning hot desire, they raced back to the hotel room. They just made it to the bedroom before they lay in a hot, breathless, tangled mess minutes later.

"Jack, we go home tomorrow! We can't do this at home. We need to have more control." Elizabeth said panting. She lay there baring everything. Their clothes were strewn on the floor in a trail from the door of their room to the bedroom.

"We? That was all you!" Jack said laughing as he lay on his back still catching his breath.

"How was it me?" she exclaimed, as her hand playfully slapped his arm.

"I kissed you and all of a sudden your tongue was running along my lips and you were biting me."

"But your lips taste _so_ good. How could I resist?" she grinned at him.

"You know full well what that does to me! I'm still in the process of figuring you out, but you have a huge advantage."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. You're just lucky we made it back here. I almost lost it in that elevator."

Elizabeth laughed and rolled over on her side to face him.

"I'm serious though. We have to wait until the girls are well and truly asleep and the door is locked."

"They've never caught us before?"

"Halley walked in on us once when she was little because we didn't realise she could climb over the baby gate. She was about 3 and she just climbed out the one on her door and appeared next to the bed when we were halfway through. The look on your face was priceless. We were just lucky that she wasn't talking much. I think she said "Daddy squash Mommy?""

"Oh charming. Did she go and relay that to anyone?"

"No thankfully."

Jack ran his hand down her arm, his eyes following it.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to ask you about something. I just assumed that you were on a contraceptive …"

"Mmm hmm. An implant. We don't need to worry."

"Oh okay. So we can't get pregnant?"

"No." Elizabeth looked at him again. "Why? Were you thinking …"

"No, no. I was just making sure" he said, still avoiding her eyes.

Elizabeth nodded but she was sure that she saw a flicker of disappointment.

"Say, I don't suppose you want to make the most of that spa bath again?" he asked her.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

"I cannot promise that" Jack said as he stood up, his body towering in front of her and then he walked toward the bathroom. Elizabeth sighed as she watched him disappear. At least he had his self confidence back she thought, smiling to herself as she stood up to follow him.

* * *

Elizabeth woke more relaxed and happy than she had in months. All the tension over the last few weeks was finally gone. That was what she needed. To feel close to him again. She had felt selfish for so long but now she couldn't have been happier.

Elizabeth rolled over onto her side to look at her sleeping husband. He lay there, his arm still around her but he hadn't stirred. She ran her hand slowly down his chest. She pushed him gently onto his back and climbed up and over him, before resting a leg on either side of his hips.

Jack was beginning to wake up when she leant down and kissed him gently before she trailed more kisses down his body. She knew all of the spots that he liked and she lingered on those the longest. She felt his hands move to her sides as she kissed her way down to his abdomen and then making her way back up.

She paused, hovering over him, looking down into his eyes. He still looked a bit sleepy but he knew exactly what was going on. She smiled down at him as his hands held her tighter, her eyes never leaving his.

* * *

"That was the best wake up call ever."

Jack held her as she lay relaxed on top of him, his arms covering her back. His mind was locked on the image of her sitting on top of him, and he was certain it was burned into his memory forever.

"Don't get used too used to it" she giggled.

* * *

Elizabeth lay in her spot on Jack's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart under her ear.

"I missed you" she whispered.

It felt like they were newlyweds again. Jack seemed the same but different. Initially he had been nervous and shy but that had all but disappeared now. He clearly wanted her the same as when they first got married because it was all new to him.

Elizabeth couldn't explain herself though. Maybe it was all fuelled by missing the closeness between them. Or the reunion with her husband that she felt that she had missed out on. But she knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **To the readers: Sorry this chapter is a bit slow. I was trying to get something up today as I have no wifi for the next few days. I will still have my laptop so I will try and get a few chapters posted on the 23rd. Sorry for the delay!**_

(19/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 29**

Jack pulled up out the front of his mother's place in the morning and immediately saw Gracie flying out the front door running toward him and Elizabeth.

"Mommy" she screamed as she flung herself into Elizabeth's arms.

"Wow. Okay, we've been gone for less than two days!" she said in surprise.

"I missed you."

Eve came outside too and ran toward Jack.

"Hi Eve. How was your sleepover?"

"Good. Uncle Tom brought Teddy over yesterday."

"That's nice. Where's Grandma?" Jack said as he put her back down. Eve led the way into the house. Charlotte was in the kitchen with Halley making what could be biscuits. Jack wasn't quite sure.

"What are you doing, Ma?"

"You're back. Are you in a hurry? We still have to cook the biscuits."

"You're teaching Halley to cook? I'm not sure that's wise."

Charlotte looked up at him in surprise. "Are you sassing me?"

"No, no. Just pointing out the obvious."

Charlotte gave him a look before turning her attention back to Halley, who was scooping batter out of a bowl and making balls of dough.

Jack went over and put the kettle on. He leaned back on the counter and listened to Gracie and Eve give Elizabeth a play-by-play of what they did the day before. Elizabeth was smiling at how excited they were and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"You two had fun? How was the hotel?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, it was really nice. Amazing views" Jack said, trying not to laugh at his inuendo.

"You back to work next week?" she said, thankfully missing it.

"Yeah. I'm a bit anxious about that actually. We've been living in our own little bubble for the last month. It's going to be weird going back."

"Yes, but you love that life Jack. Who knows what will come flooding back when you get back there."

"Sure, but it might not all be good. Whatever happened when I had the accident has been buried away. Maybe it's best it stays there."

Halley finished putting the dough on the tray and Charlotte put the trays in the oven.

"They'll be ready in ten minutes. Is that okay?" Charlotte said as she set the timer.

"It's fine, Ma. We're not in a rush. We were just missing the girls so we raced over here. We still have to pick up Rip from Lee and Rosie's on the way home."

Halley came over once she was done and gave Jack a big hug. "Hey, sweetie" he said.

"I missed you too, Daddy" she said looking up at him.

His heart was almost exploding with happiness right now. He had a gorgeous wife and three beautiful girls. There wasn't much more he could have wished for.

* * *

Elizabeth kept glancing over at Jack and seeing him staring at one of the girls or her. He looked so happy, like she hadn't seen him in a long time. As they left Charlotte's, he leant in and kissed her cheek before they drove away.

"What's going on Jack?"

"I'm just so grateful for my life right now."

"That's very profound."

"I know. I just realised I'm so lucky to have you and the girls. Things could have turned out very differently after the accident and I guess I realised, even though it has been hard and we lost a lot, we still have the important things too."

"Yes, we do" she said as she reached for his hand.

They didn't let go for most of the drive to Lee and Rosie's.

"Come in" they heard Rosie's voice sing out after Gracie rang the doorbell.

They walked in and found the kids in the backyard playing with Rip and the puppy, formerly known as Twinkie, now called Dash.

The girls ran outside to say hello to Rip and Rosie came forward giving both Jack and Elizabeth a big hug.

"How was the break?"

"Really nice. It was good to get some alone time" Elizabeth said.

"I'll bet. You don't get much of that with two kids let alone three" Rosie said with a laugh before turning away. "LEE!" she yelled.

Lee called back from down the hall. "What? I'm watching the game!"

Jack smiled and after kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, followed Lee's voice.

The second Jack was out of earshot, Rosie pounced. "So, tell me everything!"

"Rosie! I am not telling you everything!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"Fine just nod yes or no. Did things progress between you two?"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"Was it good?"

Elizabeth nodded again and Rosie began to squeal. "I knew it. Was the hotel nice?"

"Yes, it was amazing. One of the best I've ever had. Jack got the honeymoon suite for us."

"Goodness that man is so romantic. Maybe I should try and get Lee to take us there for our anniversary."

"I highly recommend it."

"So what else did you do yesterday?"

"Oh, I don't know. We went for a bit of a walk. Ran into Charles, would you believe!"

"That rowing guy that Jas liked?"

"Yeah. He's such a snob."

"So that was the worst part of your weekend?" Rosie asked with a grin.

"Absolutely. The rest was … incredible" Elizabeth said as her and Rosie dissolved into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Lee was sitting in the den watching a baseball game on the big screen. Jack walked in and sat down before Lee even realised he was there.

"Jack! Where'd you come from?" Lee said, jumping in surprise as he realised there was a man sitting beside him.

"I just walked in" Jack said with a laugh. He hadn't really picked Lee for a sports enthusiast but that comment alone had told him that he was.

Jack was actually grateful. It meant not too many questions like he was certain Elizabeth was being bombarded with in the kitchen. An advertisement flashed across the tv screen.

"How was the weekend?" Lee asked.

 _No such luck it seemed._

"Good. Had a really nice time."

"That's it? C'mon! You have to give me more than that!"

"Why? Rosie will just tell you afterwards anyway!"

Lee nodded. "Good point. But if you tell me, we won't have to talk about you two."

"You will anyway! I know Rosie!"

Lee conceded again. "I do not want details. She's my cousin for goodness sake. Just tell me it all worked out."

"It sure did."

"Good. I'm glad for you, man. Hopefully this means no more huge misunderstandings or arguments."

"I hope not. I feel like I understand her a lot more now."

"Oh, I'm sure. Is that what they call it these days?" Lee laughed.

"You know what I mean" he said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I do. What's the plan for the rest of the week?"

"I'm not sure. Make the most of my last week off I guess."

"Good plan." The ad finished and Lee quickly became enthralled in the game.

Jack normally loved baseball but right now it was the furthest thing from his mind. All he could think about was his beautiful wife and what they had been doing that morning.

 _Concentrate on the game!_ Jack smiled to himself and did his best to focus.

* * *

On their way home, Elizabeth asked Jack what he wanted to do on his last week off.

"Honestly, I'm not bothered. Maybe we can go to the lake one day. I've got another session with Frank tomorrow and the clinic on Thursday."

"Okay. We'll see what the weather is like tomorrow. I think it's supposed to rain though."

"A day at home with you and the girls is also fine."

Jack squeezed her hand as he drove. He could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Elizabeth's grin gave her away. "Maybe later" she said as she turned to look at the girls in the back seat and then back at him.

They pulled into the driveway and Jack drove slowly into the garage before stopping. He helped Gracie and Eve out before starting to unload the bags from the boot. He carried the first few into the house and came back for the last ones just as Elizabeth got them instead.

"I've got them" Jack said going to take them.

"I can manage." Elizabeth went to move past him. He grabbed her hand as she went, trying to take one of the bags off her. She laughed as she pulled away.

Jack grabbed her by the waist instead and turned her around in front of him, kissing her before she had the chance to react. Immediately Elizabeth dropped the bags as her hands came up around his neck. He kissed her slowly, lingering before pulling away. With a grin, he bent down and picked up the bags, leaving her standing there staring after him.

"Oh I see how its going to be" Elizabeth said to him.

"See what?" Jack said as they walked into the house.

"Two can play at that game" she whispered as she passed him to check on the girls.

Elizabeth made sandwiches for their late lunch. Jack had swept in while she was buttering the bread and ran his hand across her back before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He went and sat down, his dimpled grin the only thing that was saving him right now.

When she sat down opposite Jack, the girls on either side of them, as he was talking she purposefully ran her foot up against his leg and he stopped mid-sentence and stared at her. Elizabeth pretended that there was nothing going on as she tried to keep a straight face although the look on Jack's face was priceless. He was struggling to speak coherently as she continued edging her foot higher and higher and she saw him shift in his seat. Just as Elizabeth saw him reach his hand down from the table, she pulled away, all the while still eating her sandwich. Jack just shook his head at her.

After lunch, Elizabeth cleared the kitchen bench. She filled the sink with water and began to wash up. She listened as the girls decided to go outside and play with Rip in the yard. Jack brought the plates over and they stood side by side. Elizabeth heard the back screen door open and then swing closed.

Elizabeth turned to Jack and immediately they were kissing one another. His hands went to her thighs and he was lifting her up higher, resting her on the kitchen counter as he moved closer to her. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue passed between her lips, roaming and searching. His hands were pressed to her back, holding her tight.

Elizabeth heard the screen door bang and then footsteps.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eve's voice preceded her appearance.

Jack pulled away quickly as Elizabeth slipped off the kitchen bench, standing behind Jack as she fixed her dress.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Elizabeth said before she emerged from behind Jack.

"Halley won't let me play the game. She says I'm too little." Eve was crying as she walked toward Jack and clung to his leg.

"Okay, let's go see" Elizabeth said.

Jack turned around, kissing Elizabeth quickly on the lips before he stooped down and picked Eve up before taking Elizabeth's hand and heading outside.

* * *

Elizabeth went outside and sorted out the argument and thought of a game that all of them could play, including her and Jack. They ended up running around the backyard for the rest of the afternoon.

Eventually Elizabeth collapsed on the sun lounge with Halley dropping onto the one next to her. Jack went and sat at Elizabeth's feet.

"I think we all got our exercise for the day" Jack said, laughing.

Gracie and Eve made their way into the house while Rip came over and sat, not beside, but on top of Jack's feet.

"Did you have fun at Grandma's, Halley?" Jack asked, as he put his hand on Elizabeth's leg.

"Yes. It was nice seeing Uncle Tom and Teddy, even though Teddy kept pulling our hair."

"Teddy" Jack said. "How old is Teddy again?"

"He's four, Daddy!" Halley said shaking her head. "He shouldn't pull our hair. Uncle Tom just laughs at him."

Jack wasn't surprised. Tom was similar to Teddy when he was a child. Always up to mischief and teasing the girls.

"Did you tell him that you didn't like it?"

"Yes but then he just ran around chasing Eve instead. Finally, Grandma caught him and he had to sit in the corner."

Jack sniggered thinking of his mother chasing him and Tom around at home when they were kids. She had always outsmarted them no matter what they tried.

"Mommy, can I have an iceblock?"

"Yes, so long as you get one for each of your sisters."

"Yay" Halley said as she went inside.

"How does Teddy fit in?" Jack asked as soon as she had gone.

"Tom dated on and off for years and then Teddy just appeared on his doorstep one day."

"What do you mean 'just appeared'?"

"Well, his mother said that she didn't want him any more and it was Tom's turn to look after him. Teddy was barely one. I can't understand how a mother can just give up her child like that. He was just a baby" Elizabeth said sadly.

"Who was his mother?"

"She was really young. I think she was still in college when she got pregnant from what Tom said. He doesn't have anything to do with her these days. Tom is Teddy's full time carer. Your mother helps him a lot."

"I've barely seen Tom since the hospital though."

"You two had a bit of an argument about a year ago."

"About?"

"He quit his job without having another job ready to go into, which you couldn't comprehend. He asked us for money and you thought he was sponging off your mother and you told him off for being irresponsible."

"So that's it? I haven't talked to him again?"

"Not really. You just got sick of bailing him out of debts."

"We didn't give him the money?"

"No, you did. But he never pays us back so you were just over it."

"How much money?"

"This time it was $7000."

"You're kidding! And he never paid us back?"

Elizabeth could see his anger returning.

"No, but Jack it's okay. He needed the help. He had a son on his doorstep with no time to save or prepare himself."

"Maybe he shouldn't have been sleeping around then!"

"Jack! It's in the past. Can't you just let it go?"

"No!" Jack said angrily. He stood up and began pacing backward and forward across the deck.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed. She had seen this happen so many times and now Jack was acting exactly the same way as when he found out about Teddy the first time.

Elizabeth stood up and stepping into his space, she stopped his movement as she took his hands.

"Jack, it was his choice. It may have been the wrong choice at the time but he's trying to do the right thing now. You're his big brother, Jack. He needs you."

She could still see the anger in his eyes, but she could see him softening slightly.

"Life is too short to hold grudges Jack. You know that as well as anyone. Try and forgive him" she pushed him gently.

"I'll think about it."

Elizabeth leant in and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. I will treat you to an iceblock" she said with a grin.

"I think I would rather another type of treat" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really? Like?" she said looking at him cautiously.

Jack leant forward to kiss her, his lips soft and gentle.

"Now that is better than an iceblock any day of the week" he said as he pulled her inside.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(24/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 30**

Jack drove to the army base the next day to see Frank for another appointment.

"Hi Jack. How did everything turn out on the weekend?"

"Great. Thanks for your help with everything."

"You're welcome. Your wife and daughters are all beautiful Jack. You have a precious family."

"That I do" he said with a smile.

"And back to work next week? Let's discuss your rehabilitation plan for work."

"Okay."

Frank had already discussed Jack's program with Sergeant Major Gowan and the two of them had come up with a tailored, outcome-based set of steps to help Jack return to work.

"On Monday, one of the officers will be showing you around, getting you familiar with everything again, introducing you to people. Then from Tuesday you will join in with fitness training with the rest of the junior officers. After that you will be assigned to sit in on some of the lectures.

"Our aim is to see how much you remember. You will have sessions with me on Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. The aim of next week will be trying to see where you fit in again and then after that, we will put the rehabilitation plan into action.

"Sergeant Cantrell should be back soon afterwards and Gowan thinks that will help you to move back into your position but only time will tell. What do you think?"

"Sounds fine" Jack said.

"What are your biggest concerns or worries about next week?"

"I've gotten used to having Elizabeth with me. I know that sounds weird but she has helped me navigate who everyone is and how I know people for the last five weeks."

"That is what Shane will be there for. He knows you better than anyone."

"I don't even remember him."

"No, but you didn't remember Elizabeth and now you rely on her again. You and Shane are really good friends as well as work mates. The same thing will happen."

Jack nodded, not sure that it would be the same thing. He hadn't remembered Lee either though and things had seemingly fallen back into place with him too. Maybe Frank was right and he just had to give more people a chance.

"I'm also worried about fitting in. I'm a Sergeant right?"

"Yes."

"But I will be back with the junior officers. Men and women a lot younger than me. Starting from the beginning basically."

"Sure."

"So if my memories and training don't come back to me, I will have to start again. Ten years of experience and training only to be back at the beginning again and to what goal? I've been told because of the head trauma I won't be deploying again, so what is the point?"

"Jack, there are so many avenues and roles for you here on base. You could become one of the training officers or move into communications or recruitment. We need to find the right fit for you and that is why I'm here. I help people find where they fit in after an accident."

That made Jack feel a lot better. Maybe there would be a position within the army that someone of his ability would be able to fit into. He could only hope.

As Jack left Frank's office, he heard someone call out to him.

"Hi Jack."

Jack turned around to see Garry O'Donnell approach him. He hadn't seen him since the funeral service a few weeks ago. "Hi Garry."

"How's everything going?"

"Getting there … slowly."

"When are you back?" Garry asked.

"Next week."

"It will be good to have you around again. Hey, a few of us are going out for drinks on Wednesday night. You should come."

Jack felt a bit uncertain but he knew that he had to throw himself back into things eventually.

"Okay, that would be good."

Garry told him the place and time and Jack agreed to meet him there before he said goodbye.

Jack stood there a moment looking around. There were officers everywhere as they were heading for home. Jack saw another couple of people smile and wave to him and he did his best to reciprocate their actions before he hurried to his car.

As Jack drove home, all he could think about was Elizabeth and his girls at home. His safe place. Jack knew he had always been shy but now more than ever he resented that trait. Next week was going to be way out of his comfort zone but it had to be done.

He pulled into the drive and parked out the front before opening the door and walking inside. Jack could hear the girls playing upstairs. He went to the kitchen and stood at the door, watching Elizabeth move gracefully around while she prepared dinner. She glanced up and saw him standing there, a big smile took over her face.

"Jack! How long have you been standing there?" she said as she came to greet him. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Not long."

Elizabeth could tell there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said as he put his arms around her waist and drew her into a hug. She held him tight until he let her go.

"I know you, Jack. Talk to me."

"I'm just worried about next week."

"Fair enough. It's going to be hard. No one said it wouldn't be."

"I know."

Elizabeth kissed him gently before moving back to the stove to pick up a spoon and stir something in a pot.

"I made chilli for you for dinner."

"Really?" he said, smiling at her. Jack loved chilli, he definitely remembered that. Although his mother's chilli was lacking in, well, everything.

Jack moved behind Elizabeth, his hands resting on her hips.

"Do you want to try it?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Elizabeth held up the spoon and he leant over her and tasted it. He didn't remember tasting chilli that good.

"That's amazing!" he said as his hands slid around her and he hugged her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Well, it is your favourite" she said turning into him and giving him a kiss.

Jack pulled back. "I've been home for weeks and you're only just making it!"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, but the girls don't like it so I've already made them something else for dinner. It should all be ready in about ten minutes. Can you call the girls down from upstairs?"

"Mmm hmm" he said as he kissed her again before leaving the kitchen.

Jack climbed the stairs two at a time and found all three girls had set up a giant cubby house made out of sheets in Jack and Elizabeth's bedroom. He couldn't see where they were but he could hear the giggles.

He climbed down onto his hands and knees and inched forward. Eve began squealing.

"There's a bear coming!"

Jack couldn't even see her. He crawled forward and saw a pile of blankets on the floor moving. He reached out, tickling whoever was underneath. He heard Gracie laughing hysterically. She pulled the blanket off her head and lunged for him, rolling over him and falling onto the side of his chest.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Gracie. Where are your sisters?" Jack said, now flat on his back.

"Here" Halley said, crawling toward him and laying on his free shoulder. "Hi Dad."

"Hi sweetie. Where's the little munchkin?" Jack asked as he ran his hand through Halley's long dark hair.

"I'm here. I'm here" Eve squealed as she rushed toward him, finding a spot between her sisters, climbing onto Jack's chest.

"Is this what you've been doing while I was away? Building a cubby?"

"It's a princess' castle, Daddy" Grace replied.

"Oh I see. So all three of you are princesses'?"

"Yes" Eve said.

"So who can I be?"

"You're the king, silly" Halley told him.

Jack could hear Elizabeth calling to him and then he heard her footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Sssh, someone is coming. Hide!" he whispered to them to which they burst into a fit of giggles, before Halley and Gracie scampered away. Jack pulled the blanket over him and Eve.

"Oh my goodness" Elizabeth said as she rounded the corner, probably seeing the mess in their bedroom. "What are you four doing?"

Jack could hear that Elizabeth had knelt down and was crawling toward them.

"There must be a princess around here somewhere …" she said pretending to try and find them. When she got close, Jack flung the blanket off and pulled Elizabeth onto him while Eve laughed beside him.

"You're not a princess! Who are you?" Elizabeth pretended to be shocked.

"This is our King" Halley said crawling toward them. "You are now his prisoner."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. That sounds good to me" Jack said with grin.

"What do I have to do to get out of this prison?"

"You are required to pay the King in kisses" Jack replied. Halley and Grace laughed at Jack's response.

"Oh, I don't know" Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm sorry, milady, but that is the only way that you can leave."

Elizabeth leant in and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Can I leave now?"

"No."

Elizabeth moved up and kissed Jack on the forehead. "Now?"

"No."

She kissed him on the lips quickly. "Now?"

"What do you think?" he said, giving her a disapproving look.

She leant down and whispered in his ear. "How about I give you the rest of the payment later?"

Jack was definitely happy with that arrangement. "Okay, you can leave now" he said eagerly as Elizabeth laughed.

"Good. Your dinner will probably be burnt now!" Elizabeth said as she crawled back out of their cubby.

The girls ate Spaghetti Bolognese and ended up laughing at Jack for most of the meal. The chilli was so good but Jack ended up having to drink a lot of water to cool his mouth down and the girls thought it was hilarious when his face went the colour of a tomato. Elizabeth managed the chilli just fine.

"Did you put extra chilli in my bowl?" Jack managed to gasp as he watched Elizabeth's calm demeanour.

"I only added chilli flakes to yours because that's how you like it."

"Yeah, maybe I like less chilli next time. I can't feel my tongue anymore."

Elizabeth joined in the chorus of laughter from the girls.

"I feel like you four are ganging up on me. I need a boy in this house to be on my side."

"You have one ... Rip" Elizabeth said with a grin.

Jack just shook his head at her. "You know full well a dog does not count."

"Well that is the only boy you're going to have."

"Is that so?" he said, sniggering as he saw her expression change to one of seriousness.

"Yes" she said with certainty.

Jack cleared up after dinner while Elizabeth took the girls upstairs to get them showered and ready for bed. Jack joined them in Eve's bedroom for story time. Jack sat against the wall, waiting for Eve and Elizabeth. Halley and Gracie were all set either side of him ready to go. The three of them were looking at the pictures in a book.

Eve walked in and immediately began to cry. Elizabeth was behind her.

"Eve, what's wrong?" she said, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Daddy" she wailed. Jack looked up.

"What is it?"

Eve reached for him and Jack had to figure out where he could fit her. Elizabeth sat down and Gracie moved closer to her so there was a spot for Eve between them. Eve curled in to Jack's side and by the time Elizabeth finished reading the book, Eve was fast asleep. Elizabeth took Gracie and Halley to their bedrooms while Jack carefully manoeuvred Eve under the covers.

Jack looked down at his baby girl. She was a beautiful little thing, her curls covering the pillow. He smiled as he bent down to kiss her goodnight. She barely stirred.

Jack left the room, closing the door behind him and went into his and Elizabeth's room and began folding up all the sheets that covered their room. He was only half way through when he felt Elizabeth's arms around his waist.

Jack stopped what he was doing, his hands covering hers.

"Do I get the rest of those kisses now?"

"Maybe" she whispered as he turned into her. Her lips found his straight away.

"Now, that is more like it" he said when she stopped so that they could both breathe.

* * *

Jack woke early and although he knew he should go down to the basement and do some exercise, the fact that his wife's bare body was pressed into his side, her arm was draped across his chest and her head was buried into his neck, he decided he'd prefer to stay right where he was. He could feel her soft breath tickling his neck ever so slightly but he didn't care.

Jack was going to miss this. From next week he would need to leave early for work and he knew things wouldn't be quite the same. He absentmindedly began running his fingers through Elizabeth's long hair as he lay there thinking.

"What's wrong Jack?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing."

"Jack?"

"Just work next week. I'm going to miss this."

"We will just look more forward to the weekends this way" she said as she kissed his neck. "And our holiday. We will have to book some dates in for that Hawaii trip."

"Yes. I am definitely looking forward to that. Seeing you in a bikini every day. Doesn't get much better than that" he said grinning.

Elizabeth moved onto her side, her head perched on her hand. "Well if you feel that way, do you want to go to the lake today?"

"Yes. Without a doubt, yes" he said as he rolled over her, kissing her as he pulled her hands over her head, their hands intertwined.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jack pulled away and grabbed his t-shirt and boxers off the floor. He threw them on before he walked to the door and looked back at Elizabeth before he opened it.

"Eve!" Jack said excitedly, picking her up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and carrying her downstairs.

* * *

After pancakes for everyone, they headed off to the lake for the day. They setup in their usual spot on the bank, close to the waters' edge. Elizabeth setup their towels while Jack set the girls up with their buckets in the sand.

Elizabeth had worn a different bikini and if Jack was worried the last one was revealing, she knew this one didn't leave much to the imagination either. As she pulled off her black sundress, she saw Jack looking her up and down in the black bikini that had mesh panelling across the top.

He sauntered back up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Fine. I see you and I will raise you one" he said as he pulled off his t-shirt revealing his buff upper body. Elizabeth would admit that she liked what she saw. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him. He sat down beside her.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That thing you do with your lip" he whispered to her.

"What thing?" she said, doing it again.

Jack leant in and kissed her before pulling away. "Don't be a tease. You know what thing and I will get you back if you keep doing that to me."

"Is that a promise?" she asked in as seductive whisper as she could manage.

"Yes" he said.

No sooner had they set up then the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the wind picked up. Elizabeth watched as the clouds turned darker and more ominous. Jack and the girls had been having running races on the beach.

"Jack, I think we better get ready to go" Elizabeth said as she began to pack up their bags right as the sky opened up above them.

As the rain fell, the girls began screaming and running back to the car, leaving Elizabeth to finish throwing all of their things away. Jack ran up to her and grabbed the car keys, cooler and one of the bags before running to the car as well. Elizabeth picked up the last bag and towel and ran after them.

By the time she got to the car, the girls were inside while she and Jack were getting drenched packing the car. By the time they were done, Elizabeth and Jack had both given up with hurrying. They were drenched through.

Elizabeth and Jack had been in this exact same situation once before. Halley had been just a baby and Charlotte had insisted on looking after her for the afternoon while Elizabeth and Jack got some alone time. It had been this exact time of year, eight years prior.

Jack shut the boot as Elizabeth stepped out of the way and before she moved away he quickly grabbed her, leaning her against the side of the car and kissing her.

"We've done this before, haven't we?" he said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah" she said with a smile.

Jack kissed her again, only this time his hands went to exactly the same place they had been last time. One hand on her hip, the other resting below her jaw, holding her lips to his.

"You remembered …" she whispered.

The rain ran across both their faces, dripping off their noses and chins. Jack leant in and kissed her deeper, as her hands went to the back of his neck, gliding through his wet hair.

"We better get you out of this weather. Don't want you getting sick."

Elizabeth stood there stunned. "You remember that whole day?"

"No, but I remember kissing you in the rain" he said as he opened her door and waited for her to climb in before he went to the driver's seat.

* * *

At home, Halley, Gracie and Eve were set up in front of the tv with a movie while Elizabeth and Jack went for a hot shower each.

Jack waited in the bedroom in his dry clothes. He was laying down, his head on his pillow trying to remember everything about that day in the rain some years before.

Jack knew they had at least Halley at that point because he knew they had to get back to pick up a child.

Elizabeth came in all dressed but still towel drying her hair. She sat down next to Jack on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" she said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"That day. Can you tell me the rest?"

 _ **Eight years before … (end July 2010)**_

 _After a bit of a tough start with the arrival of Halley, Elizabeth had gotten into a routine. By the time Halley was eight weeks old, Elizabeth still hadn't been without her except for one time she went to the grocery store. Elizabeth found that she was feeling really isolated._

" _Lizzy, you have to get out. Find a mothers group and meet up with other moms in the same situation as you."_

" _I know I just haven't felt comfortable getting out until the last few days."_

" _That's okay. Why don't I look after Halley on the weekend and you and Jack can go for a walk or something. Just for an hour or so but you can ease into it that way."_

 _Elizabeth was hesitant but she knew Charlotte was right. Elizabeth spoke to Jack and he agreed that it was a good idea._

 _On the Saturday afternoon, Jack dragged her out of the house away from their daughter. In the car, Elizabeth admitted she felt lost without Halley._

" _She will be fine, Beth. We're going to be less than ten minutes away."_

 _Jack drove her down to the lake and Jack took her hand as they walked. Elizabeth was quiet, clearly her mind was on Halley but soon Jack got her talking about other things. Jack pulled her to a seat and they sat watching the water. There was a family playing down by the water._

" _Do you think that will be us one day, Jack?"_

 _There was a mother, father and two little girls playing in the sand._

" _Sure. Maybe one or two more children though."_

" _You want three or four kids?"_

" _Yeah" he said, his arm around her. "Don't you?"_

" _I don't know anymore. It's all too new right now. I don't really want to think about being pregnant or giving birth again just yet."_

" _That's understandable."_

" _I love Halley I just feel … inadequate."_

 _Jack looked down at her but she avoided his eyes._

" _Why would you feel like that?"_

" _I just feel like I'm doing everything wrong."_

" _Oh Beth. You're doing a brilliant job. Don't feel like that."_

 _Elizabeth could feel the tears welling in her eyes again. Jack kissed her forehead._

" _I thought you were feeling better about everything?"_

" _I have good days and bad days."_

" _So what's today?"_

 _Elizabeth looked up at him smiling. "So far it's been good" she said, kissing his cheek._

 _The rain came out of nowhere. Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran to the car laughing but halfway there they gave up running. Their clothes were drenched through. The smell of rain was strong and steam was coming up from the footpath._

 _When they reached the car, Jack lifted the boot door of the car and they sat on the edge of the boot under the shelter of it staring out into the rain. Jack leant in to kiss Elizabeth gently. His lips were warm and wet and the brief kiss left her wanting more. He stood up, stepping in front of her and kissed her again. Her hands pulled him down to her and then her fingers ran through his wet hair._

 _Jack pulled back. "We better get home."_

 _Elizabeth was surprised at Jack's sudden request. She nodded as she jumped down from her seat in the boot. She stepped back into the rain, her disappointment must have been evident._

 _Jack grabbed her waist, before leaning her up against the car in the rain. His other hand went to her face, tilting her lips back up to his as he kissed her again. The water ran down both of their faces and she could taste it on his lips._

" _I meant we should go home so that we can keep doing this properly" he said with a cheeky grin._

" _You should have said so."_

" _You're not disappointed now?"_

 _Elizabeth shook her head. Jack quickly kissed her again before opening her door. Once she had slid inside, he leant over doing up her seatbelt, all for the opportunity to kiss her again. Elizabeth held his neck tight, not wanting to let go._

 _When they got home, Charlotte took one look at them and laughed. Halley was still asleep and had remained that way the entire time they had been gone. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief before heading into their bedroom to get out of her wet clothes. Jack followed her moments later._

" _Mom's gone" he said as soon as he came into the room, pulling his wet t-shirt off over his head as he went._

"I will let you imagine what happened next" Elizabeth said with a grin.

Jack pulled her down to him, kissing her again.

Elizabeth made herself comfortable, her head resting on his chest.

"At the time, those days were difficult but now when I look back I wonder why I was so stressed. It definitely got easier with each baby though. The last month feels like it has been a lot more stressful."

Jack's arms were rested around her and he squeezed her in response. He couldn't imagine how hard it would have been if things had been reversed and she had forgotten him.

"I don't really remember anything else of that day. It must have been the smell of the rain or something that brought that part back to me."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Yes, it smelt the same today I guess."

"I am truly sorry about the last month Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pulled up, looking down at him. "It wasn't your fault, Jack. You did the best that you could under the circumstances. It could have been a lot worse too."

"I guess you're right."

"At least you can remember some things. Every day you remember something there's progress."

Jack ran his hand through her hair, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah."

"Even if you don't, we have each other again. New memories, right?"

Jack looked back at her. Her bright blue eyes found his. He could see she was happy now by the way they sparkled at him. "I like the sound of that" he said with a grin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(26/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 31**

Wednesday afternoon Jack was nervously getting ready to go out for a few drinks with his work friends.

"Don't you want me to drop you down there? Then you can just get a cab home" Elizabeth said as she sat on the end of the bed watching him get ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Then you can have a few beers and not have to worry."

"What if I want to come home earlier though?"

"You can still get a cab. It makes no difference. If there's a problem I can put the girls in the car and come and get you."

"I guess."

"Jack, it will be fine. Just listen to what's going on. You've always been a good listener and very perceptive."

"Who else do you think will be there?"

"I'm not sure. I only remember Garry, Dennis and Adrian being friends. Apart from that it could be anyone."

"Okay. And I'm friends with these people?"

"Yeah. You're not best mates but you would hang out with them. You and Shane usually went together. You two were always inseparable."

"Have you spoken to Katy? When's he coming home?"

"They're hoping for Friday week. It's still a bit earlier so it won't be confirmed until next week." Elizabeth paused. "Jack, calm down. If you're really feeling out of place just call it a night. They will understand."

Elizabeth went downstairs and put the girls in the car and sat in the drivers seat waiting for Jack to emerge. Finally he appeared, looking very handsome in his dark jeans and button down.

"You're looking very handsome. Who you trying to impress?" she said with a laugh, but realised it wasn't the right thing to say when she saw his reaction. "Hey, I'm just kidding" she said as she ran her hand gently over his arm. "Got everything?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Elizabeth drove him toward the local pub where the army people frequented. She pulled in out the front and he leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too."

Jack grinned at her before he jumped out. He stood on the curb as he watched her drive away, before taking a deep breath and putting his shoulders back he walked into the pub. Jack glanced around, trying to find Garry in the crowd, before a bunch of people called out to him.

"Jack!" a few of them called him over.

"Hey" Jack said forcing a smile as he came closer. Garry was there with an empty seat next to him.

"Come sit here Jack" he said, pulling the chair out. Jack took a seat.

Thankfully, they were all really understanding as all of the people on the table re-introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Dennis. I came through training six months behind you and Garry and we served in Afghanistan together."

"I'm Adrian. Same as Dennis, all four of us were in Afghanistan together under Gowan."

Jack nodded, none of it remotely familiar.

"This is Trish, Ron and Gez. They joined us a few years back" Garry said as he introduced the three women at the table.

"And Blake and Seb will be here soon."

All of the others began groaning. Jack glanced between everyone trying to work out what the problem was.

"What did you invite him for?"

"I didn't" Garry said. "He overheard me talking to Blake and he invited himself."

Garry turned to Jack. "Blake goes way back with us, you might remember him. Seb has latched on to us. He's still a Corporal as he doesn't take orders well. Be warned Seb is a pain in the ass. Just ignore whatever he says. He's actually not too bad normally around you because you scare him so just remember that."

Jack nodded turning back to the conversation.

Trish began talking to him about Elizabeth and the girls. Trish's daughter was in Gracie's class at school too and they were friends.

"Is Gracie looking forward to going back to school? I know Caitlin is excited to see her again."

"The girls haven't really mentioned it. We've been doing stuff every day so it was probably a good time for me to be off with them."

"Yes, it would have been. My husband and I each had to have time off to look after the kids during break so we didn't get much family time."

She spoke about her little boy who would end up going to school with Eve the following year and they were exchanging funny stories when two more men walked up to the table.

"Blake. Seb" Garry said as they joined the table. Jack remembered Blake from training.

"Jack!" Blake said when he recognised him.

"Hi Blake. How are you?"

"Good mate. When are you back?"

"Monday."

"Great. It will be good to have you back. Where will you be?"

"I'll just be getting familiar with everything again so I'm taking it easy for the first week or so."

"That's too bad about your brain, Jack" Seb piped up with a snigger.

"Yeah it is, Seb" Jack said.

"They said you've forgotten ten years. Looks like you will be below me now."

"I haven't lost my rank. I'll never be below you" Jack said, his eyes cold towards this guy who he immediately didn't like.

"And you forgot your beautiful, hot wife? How is that possible?"

Jack's fists clenched under the table. "I haven't forgotten her. That's the one thing that I have remembered clearly. Comments about my wife are off limits."

Jack turned his conversation back to Trish who eagerly tried to pick things up where they left off, anything to help Jack avoid talking to Seb. Garry and Ron joined in too, all three of them unifying. Jack could see quite quickly what type of people they were.

Seb ended up sitting on the end of the table, trying to break into conversation between Dennis and Adrian.

They ordered some pizza and Jack helped Garry at the bar buy a few rounds of beers.

"Sorry about Seb."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

They watched as Seb downed three beers in quick succession without paying for any and as it got later, his comments became more inappropriate and more slurred.

Jack was talking to Blake after a few beers himself when Seb yelled over at him.

"Jack! You deserved that knock on your head. You were always full of yourself! This will bring you down a notch."

"Ignore him, Jack" Blake said before he continued talking about what they were up to on base at the moment.

Seb kept at him throwing one comment after another across the table.

"I think I better get home" Jack said after he had enough. He stood up and turned to Garry.

"Thanks for inviting me, Garry. I really appreciate everything. I know the situation is weird, but I do appreciate it all the same."

"You give me a call next week, Jack, if you have any problems. I can come and give you a hand if you need it."

Jack shook his hand. "Thank you."

Seb was still yelling things at him as he walked away. He almost turned back when he heard something about Elizabeth but when he looked over his shoulder he saw that Blake had him in hand, his t-shirt balled up into his fist giving him a talking to.

Jack got outside and hailed a cab. He got home about 10 pm and walked up the drive, pulling his key out to open the door. He kicked his shoes off before creeping upstairs.

Elizabeth was sitting in bed, the lamp on with a book in her lap but she had fallen asleep. Jack pulled off his shirt and jeans before he went to her bedside and took the book out of her hands. He bent down kissing her on the forehead to which she woke, startled.

"Jack!" she said as he sat down beside her.

"Hi Beth."

"How was it?" she asked as she reached out, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"It was good, except one guy was being a moron. Have I mentioned Seb before?"

Elizabeth groaned. "He was there?"

"Yeah, he invited himself apparently."

"Who else was there?"

"Garry, Dennis and Adrian like you said. Blake, Trish, Ron and Gez."

"How's Trish going? I meant to have Caitlin over for a playdate over the holidays but we've been so busy."

"She's good."

Elizabeth brushed her hand along his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's going to be hard remembering everyone's names again, but I'll get there."

"Yes, you will. You coming to bed now?"

"Yeah" he said as he leant in and kissed her.

She giggled at him. "How much beer did you drink? You taste like a brewery!"

Jack pulled away and went into the bathroom to clean his teeth. He came back to see Elizabeth had slid down and was ready to turn out the light. He slid under the covers and the room was plunged into darkness. Jack moved toward her, his hand finding her body and he leant over, kissing her again.

"Mmm that's better" she said.

Jack wrapped his body around her holding her tight as Seb's comments flew through his head. _She's too good for you_ was the last thing he thought of as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thursday afternoon Jack had another session with Suzie. Once again all of these memories resurfaced that Jack wasn't sure of. Suzie had asked Elizabeth to come in at the end to help work out what the memories were of.

"Okay Jack, tell me what you remember" Suzie said, her pen poised in front of her ready to take notes.

"Most of it was snapshots of being in a tent, surrounded by dust everywhere. It must have been one of my deployments. There was the same man with me all the time."

"It's probably Shane" Elizabeth said. "You've been with him on every deployment so far. It will be hard to narrow down which deployment it was. Perhaps you should draw what you remember and we can ask him when he gets back."

"That's a good idea" Suzie added. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes. A holiday. I think we went to New York" Jack said turning to Elizabeth.

"We did. We went when Halley was about 9 months old."

"I remember going to Central Park. We had a picnic there maybe."

"That's right" Elizabeth said smiling.

"It was really cold but you always wanted to have a picnic there so we sat there for about ten minutes until you gave in. We hurried back to the hotel and had our picnic on the floor of the hotel room instead."

Elizabeth beamed at him. "You remember all of that?"

"Yes" he couldn't help but feel happy too.

This therapy was much more successful than the hypnosis and Jack was beginning to feel a lot more optimistic that the memories were in there, they just had to be unlocked somehow.

* * *

Rosie called on Thursday afternoon to invite Jack and Elizabeth out to dinner.

"Can you get a babysitter? There's a new place in the city that I've been meaning to try."

"I can try. Maybe Viola or Charlotte could mind the kids."

"Let me know and maybe you can swing past and pick us up on the way."

"Okay."

Elizabeth called Viola and she was more than happy to have the girls over for a sleepover. It was organised that Jack and Elizabeth would drop them off on their way.

On Friday afternoon, Elizabeth packed overnight bags for the girls and had them showered and dressed, ready and waiting downstairs. Jack was in the other bathroom getting ready as she went for a shower and curled her hair and did her makeup.

She put on some of her lacier underwear and pulled on a black dress from her closet that she hadn't worn in years. It hugged her figure and showed off her long legs. She put some black stilettos on with it and checked her reflection. Elizabeth knew Jack loved this dress and she was looking forward to seeing his reaction.

She took out her black purse and swapped her wallet contents over to it and walked down the stairs. Jack was standing at the door to the lounge room and he turned around when he heard her approach.

Elizabeth got the exact reaction that she was hoping for. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"What …"

"Hey babe. You look handsome" she said as she got closer to him and grabbed his shirt collar, pretending to fix it. She was the same height as him with her heels on and he could see he remained speechless. She leant in to kiss him.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she went to move past him, but his hands found her waist pulling her back to him.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's one of your favourites, Jack."

"I can see why but surely no one else should be seeing it except me."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's definitely all for you, Jack. Let's go" she said as she hurried the girls out the door and Jack walked behind her.

"Jack, the bags!" she said.

"Oh right" he said turning back for them, clearly distracted. Elizabeth smiled.

They drove to Viola's and dropped the girls off.

"Wow Beth, what are you trying to do to your poor husband?" she whispered to her with a giggle.

"I'm just making sure he only has eyes for me."

"That he does. He can't keep his eyes off you" Viola laughed.

* * *

They pulled up at Lee and Rosie's and they jumped in to the back seat before Rosie directed them into town. They got a parking spot just a block down the road by chance and Jack and Lee walked ahead while Elizabeth and Rosie followed them.

"My goodness Beth. You can pull off a little black dress!"

"Thanks Rosie."

"How did you get out of the house like that? Poor Jack. Look at him, he keeps turning around to check on you. I don't think Lee has turned back once!"

"He is not checking on me. He's probably just wondering what we're talking about."

"Uh uh. That man is still head-over-heels for you."

They walked into the place and found an empty booth. They ordered steaks and sides and enjoyed their meals as the dance floor opened up and live music began to play.

"This is quite something Rosie. It's like a restaurant turned club."

"It's great right. We'll have to have a dance later, Beth."

"That we do."

Jack and Lee went to the bar to get some more drinks and Elizabeth watched as women swarmed them. She was used to it happening and it never made her uneasy before but now it did.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked her.

"Nothing" she said turning her attention back to the table.

"You cannot be worried about him getting all that attention again."

"I don't know. Things are different now."

"Beth, that man still loves you. He's not paying any of those women any attention. Look."

Sure enough she looked up to see Jack was watching her, his back to the ladies that were next to him. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

When the guys got back, some song came on and Rosie began to squeal.

"Beth, this is a sign. Let's go dance. I love this song" she said practically dragging Elizabeth off the seat.

Elizabeth and Rosie hit the dance floor and began dancing. A guy immediately approached Elizabeth and tried to dance with her. He had dark hair and bright green eyes and he looked bigger than Jack in size.

"Hi" he said moving in.

"Hi" Elizabeth said but moved closer to Rosie.

"Let's dance" he said trying to cut in again.

"Sorry. I'm married. I'm just going to dance with my friend here." The guy left her alone and her and Rosie danced until Jack came up behind them.

"We're just checking the score of the game on the screen over there" he said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Okay" Rosie said.

Jack leant in and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "I can't wait to get you home" he said with a cheeky grin before he kissed Elizabeth on the lips slowly and then he moved off the dance floor.

Rosie and Elizabeth kept dancing and after ten minutes, the guy with the dark hair and green eyes returned.

"Hey baby. I've been watching you" he breathed into Elizabeth's ear.

She shuddered and pulled away, grabbing Rosie's hand. "I'm not interested" she yelled over the music.

He put his hand around her arm. "I think you are."

Elizabeth pulled her arm away. "Rosie, lets get out of here."

Elizabeth went to walk away but the guy grabbed her again, this time tighter and Elizabeth couldn't pull free.

"Get Jack!" she yelled at Rosie as she tried to get away. She tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm like she was swatting a fly. He pulled her close so she couldn't even kick out at him and then he dragged her off the dance floor.

* * *

Lee and Jack were sitting on stools watching the scores of the baseball and the highlights flash across the screen. Lee groaned when his team had apparently been flogged again.

"JACK!"

Jack turned to see Rosie frantically calling him.

"It's Beth!" she screamed.

Jack jumped off his stool, letting it crash to the ground.

"A guy grabbed her!" Rosie yelled.

"Where?"

They raced back to the dance floor but he couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere.

"Where is she Rosie?!" Jack frantically looked for her, pushing his way through the crowd. Jack saw something happening at the side of the room.

He rushed over and saw the guy pinning Elizabeth against a wall, his hands all over her. Her hands were pushing against him and hitting him but they did nothing.

Jack rushed over and yanked the guy away from her and punched him hard in the stomach. The guy doubled over.

Jack rushed to Elizabeth, his hands wrapping around her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as Jack realised the guy was standing back up and coming toward him. Jack pulled away from Elizabeth and tried to step in front of her but he wasn't quick enough. The guy swung his fist and it connected with Elizabeth's face and she was knocked to the ground.

Jack was furious. He hit the guy so hard that he knocked him out cold. Jack turned back to see Rosie crouching by Elizabeth's side, her hand on her face. Jack leant down and scooped Elizabeth up before he left the bar, with Lee and Rosie racing outside behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **To all the reviewers: Thank you so much for all of your comments! Love hearing what everyone thinks :)**_

(26/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 32**

 _ **Recap …**_

Jack rushed to Elizabeth, his hands wrapping around her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as Jack realised the guy was back up and his hands were swinging. Jack pulled away from Elizabeth and tried to step in front of her but he wasn't quick enough. The guys fist connected with Elizabeth's face and she was knocked to the ground.

Jack was furious. He hit the guy so hard that he knocked him out cold. Jack turned back to Elizabeth to see Rosie crouching by her side, her hand on her face. Jack leant down and picked Elizabeth up before he left the bar, with Lee and Rosie racing outside behind him.

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack carried Elizabeth outside and laid her down on a bench that was a little way down the street. He balled up his jacket and put it underneath her head. Jack looked back to see Lee talking to the security guards before they disappeared back inside the club.

Jack knelt down beside Elizabeth, his hands on her face.

"Beth. Can you hear me?"

Elizabeth didn't respond immediately. He tried again, gently tapping the uninjured side of her face.

"Elizabeth, sweetie. Wake up."

Elizabeth groaned in response as her eyes fluttered open.

"What …" was all she got out. She moved her hand slowly to her face, which was already puffy and swollen. Although it was red now, it was quickly changing colour before Jack's eyes.

"Rosie, she's going to need ice. Can you run back inside?"

Rosie was already on it before Jack finished the sentence.

"You got hit, Beth. I'm so sorry, I wasn't quick enough" he said as he sat on the bench beside her, his hand gently rubbing her neck and then moving to hold her hand.

Jack looked up to see a police car approach quickly, its lights flashing as it pulled up out the front of the club and two policemen ran inside.

"Jack … home" Elizabeth whispered, tears in her eyes.

She must have been in a lot of pain.

"Okay. Rosie is just getting some ice and then we'll go" he said, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Rosie came back with a small plastic bag full of ice. Jack took it from her and gently placed it against Elizabeth's face. She released a sob when it came into contact with her skin and her hand tightened on Jack's arm.

"Just hold it here for a minute and then we'll go home" he said to Elizabeth.

Jack turned back to Rosie. "Where's Lee?"

"The security guards picked up the guy and Lee made them call the police."

"Are we going to have to provide statements?"

"I would think that Lee is taking care of it for the moment."

Just then Lee appeared back out the door, rushing over to them.

"The police have everything they need right now. Give me the car keys, Jack?"

Jack threw them to him and Lee ran off down the street to retrieve the car. Lee pulled their car up and Jack carried Elizabeth to the car. As soon as Jack had her inside he ran around to the other side and slid in, lifting her head gently onto his lap.

Rosie climbed in and handed the ice back to him and Jack proceeded to ice the bruising on her face, as Elizabeth closed her eyes tight.

Lee drove in silence and Jack didn't realise where they were heading until they were almost home.

"Lee, we were supposed to drop you off" Jack said from the back seat.

"It's fine. We'll drop your car over in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Lee pulled up in the drive and Jack slid out from under Elizabeth, jumping out of the car and dashing to the door to the house. He unlocked it before going back to reach for Elizabeth. Lee was out of the car, coming around to help if needed.

"Thanks, guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Jack said, as he lifted Elizabeth into his arms.

"Hope Beth's okay" Lee said as he closed the car door and followed them to the house.

Jack went inside and Lee closed the front door behind them. Jack carried Elizabeth straight upstairs to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed before running back downstairs for paracetamol, a bottle of water and an ice pack from the freezer. When Jack returned, Elizabeth was sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Beth! Lay down."

"I'm okay Jack."

"No, you're not." He rounded the bed and placed the things down on the bedside table, before turning on the lamp. He knelt down in front of her, her eyes were still closed and her hands clung to the side of the bed. "What were you thinking, Beth?" he whispered to her as he gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Letting him do that to you. You scared the hell out of me."

"Let him? I didn't let him, Jack" she said firmly.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. He came up and grabbed my hand to which I said no, he grabbed my waist and I said no and pushed him away, then he pulled me off the dance floor to which I screamed no, to what you saw when he pinned me against the wall which I was fighting and saying no. I fought as hard as I could but he was too strong and was too close."

"Elizabeth ..." Jack said gently.

"No Jack. I deserved this it seems" she said, standing unsteadily for a moment before she went to walk into their bathroom.

Jack exhaled sharply before standing and reaching out for her. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just angry at him. He had his hands all over you."

"I know that" she said as Jack saw the tears threatening to spill. Jack closed the gap between her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Come on. Take a shower. You will feel better" he said as he pulled back and took her hand, leading her in.

Jack turned the water on and unzipped her dress, helping her out of it. Elizabeth slid her lace underwear off and stepped into the water. Jack couldn't help but think how differently this evening could have turned out.

Elizabeth glided her hand down Jack's arm as she went to get into the shower.

"Come with me, Jack" she said.

Jack stripped of his clothes and followed her into the stream of water. She immediately leant against his chest and his arms held her tight for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Eventually Elizabeth pulled back and Jack smiled down at her. "You have panda eyes" he said before growing more serious. "One of them is not black from mascara though."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. We'll have to think of a good story for the girls. How is your head feeling?"

"Just a headache."

Elizabeth pumped some cleanser onto a facewasher and gingerly wiped her face cringing when it ran across the bruising.

Jack was watching her the entire time. He took it from her hand and gently wiped away the rest of her makeup.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean what I said" he said.

Jack put the facewasher down when he was finished and put his hand on her jaw. The water still ran between them as he leant in and gently kissed her. "You scared me", he whispered, as his free hand rested on her lower back.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Tonight was supposed to end very differently" Elizabeth said as she pulled him closer and kissed him, momentarily forgetting all about her bruised face. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Jack dried himself off before holding her towel out. Elizabeth shut the water off and stepped into his arms. He wrapped the towel around her, drying her off and hugging her. She dried her hair before he took her hand, leading her to their bed.

They pulled their pyjamas on and slid under the covers. Initially Elizabeth went to lie on her side but her face hurt when it came into contact with the pillow. She accidentally made a noise.

"Are you okay?" Jack hovered over her.

"Yes, just my face. I'll have to lay on my back."

"Why don't you ice it again for another few minutes?" Jack said reaching over her for the ice pack.

He leant over her, holding it against her face gently. She looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Jack kissed her briefly on the lips. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

He held the icepack for a few more minutes before he took it away and lay back down, close to her side, his arm curling around her middle.

"Wake me up if you need anything" he whispered to her.

Jack quickly fell asleep. Elizabeth took a bit longer. _That dress is going in the charity bin. I can't believe that happened._

Elizabeth wondered how everything the night before had gone so wrong. She could feel the man's strong hands on her body and remember the panic that went through her mind when he forced her against the wall. She pulled Jack's arm tighter around her and began to cry.

* * *

Jack stirred in the early morning to find the bed beside him empty. He sat up straight away, looking around in the semi darkness.

"Beth?"

He saw her figure emerge from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just wasn't feeling well. My head's killing me."

"Did you take the medicine I left there?"

"No, but I will now."

Elizabeth sat down on the side of the bed and fumbled with the lamp switch. She found it and Jack heard the crackling of the foil packet as she pressed two tablets out. Jack ran his hand along the skin of her back gently as he watched her swallow them. She rested her elbows on her knees and her head rested in her hands.

"How's the bruising?"

"Really sore."

Jack moved behind her, his hands going to her shoulders as he gently began to massage her back and neck.

Elizabeth made a noise and Jack froze.

"Did that hurt?" he asked her.

"No, it feels really good."

Jack kept going. "Do you want to lie back down so you're more comfortable?"

Elizabeth nodded and moved back under the covers, laying on her stomach. Jack sat over her as he continued with the massage.

"That's such a good distraction" she said quietly, almost mumbling into her pillow.

Ten minutes later he thought she was asleep so he eased his legs away from either side of her and slid back down under the covers beside her. He drifted in and out of sleep again.

He dreamed about distracting her. When he woke, that was the first thing on his mind. Elizabeth had rolled onto her back. Jack saw her face and cringed. He pulled the sheet back and raised himself up and began to leave a trail of kisses down her body, starting from her neck.

* * *

Elizabeth woke slowly with a fuzzy head but realised that wasn't the reason why she woke. She could feel his lips wandering across her skin and she couldn't help but smile, her eyes still closed.

All thoughts of the night before had disappeared and the touch of his skin on hers was all she could think of.

* * *

Jack saw her smiling and began to creep lower, running across the top of her chest. He bunched up her singlet and kept kissing down her stomach, going lower and lower still. He heard her take a deep breath but she didn't stop him.

His lips ran down the top of her thighs, before moving back upward again. Her breathing changed and became more rapid. He smiled. His attention was clearly working.

He captured her mouth with his and her hands wound into the hair at the base of his neck. He kissed her deeply before pulling away and looking down at her.

"Well that was the best good morning wakeup call I think I've ever had" she said quietly, with a smile.

Jack rolled onto his elbow and gave her a cheeky grin before it turned into a more serious expression as his hand ran gently over her cheek.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Jack. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about everything last night."

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it."

Jack curled up beside her, his arm sitting across her waist.

"I love you Beth. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too" she said turning her face to kiss his cheek. He stared into her eyes before kissing her lips gently and snuggling into her side.

* * *

Jack heard a text come through not long after. Elizabeth was curled up on his chest so he carefully reached over to grab his phone. He saw a text from Lee.

 _L: On our way with your car. Be there in an hour. How is she?"_

 _J: Okay. Thanks. See you soon._

Jack put his phone away before reaching down and kissing Elizabeth's forehead.

"We better get moving. Lee and Rosie are on their way."

Elizabeth groaned.

"Beth? Are you okay?"

"Head" was all she mumbled.

It had been over four hours since she last took some pain killers.

"You probably need something to eat and some more paracetamol."

Jack went downstairs and made coffee and toast for her before returning.

"Here baby. I've got your breakfast."

Elizabeth had her eyes opened, just barely. "I'm not hungry."

"Come on. I will help you to the shower. You will feel better."

Elizabeth let him help her up but when she stood up from the bed, the dizziness overwhelmed her and her knees buckled. Jack caught her just in time.

"Woah. Are you okay? Sit back down."

She cradled her head in her hands again.

"Here. Eat a bit of toast" Jack said handing her a slice.

She took a couple of bites.

"Coffee?"

Jack handed her the cup before going to turn the shower on.

Elizabeth barely took a sip before she leant over and vomited all over herself and the floor. Jack rushed back to her, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Sorry, I …"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll get you into the shower."

Jack picked her up and carried her to the shower. He helped pull off her pyjamas and get her inside, making sure she was okay on the floor while he ran back to clean up the mess.

* * *

Elizabeth felt like hell. Her head was pounding, her face felt like it was huge. She had barely slept, had cried her eyes out and now she felt nauseated and had just been sick everywhere.

As Elizabeth sat on the floor of the shower, she couldn't figure how one guy could totally destroy her night with her husband.

Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest and concentrated on the steady stream of water. She was just glad her girls weren't at home this morning to see her.

* * *

When Jack returned she was sitting there in the steam, her legs curled up to her chest, the water falling on her back.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really dizzy and nauseated."

"What do you want to do?"

"Can you help me out?"

Jack helped Elizabeth out and dressed. He got her some more paracetamol which she took and within 20 minutes she was already starting to feel better. Jack brought her more toast and a cup of tea this time which she was able to manage. Finally she was starting to feel more like herself.

Elizabeth went into the bathroom and did her best with her concealer and foundation to hide the bruises and make her other eye not appear to red and blotchy from crying.

Jack poked his head in and walked over to her, his hands resting on her hips.

"Are you feeling okay? You can just stay in bed and I can go get the girls."

"No, I'm feeling much better."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm."

Elizabeth put her makeup away and took his hand as he led her downstairs. Rosie and Lee had just pulled up in the separate cars in the drive.

Jack opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi Jack. How's Beth?" Rosie said eagerly coming toward the house.

Elizabeth stepped out. "I'm okay."

"Wow. You have done a great job with your makeup."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still have a bit of a headache and the dizziness this morning wasn't great."

"That's too bad. You couldn't even make the most of your morning with no children" Rosie said with a wink.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. _Trust Rosie to mention that_. "Thanks for dropping the car off."

"Do you remember what happened last night after you got hit?"

"Not really."

"Jack almost killed the guy he was so angry."

"Really?" Elizabeth said surprised. Jack wasn't normally one to raise his fists to anyone.

"Yeah he hit him so hard I thought the guy was going to go through the wall. He was knocked out cold for a good five minutes."

"I didn't see any of that."

"No, well I was hovering over you. I was really worried about you Beth" she said giving Elizabeth a hug. "Are you going to get the girls now?"

"Yes. Do you think they will be able to see it?"

"If they look closely. What will you tell them if they ask? A man hit mommy in the face isn't ideal."

Elizabeth cringed. "Just that I fell over and hit my face on a chair."

Rosie nodded. "Sounds good enough to me!"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Lee asked as he handed Jack his car keys.

"She seemed okay this morning and then she ended up getting dizzy and being sick. I think she's okay again."

"Well she took quite the hit. It's a shame you missed out on the opportunity of having no kids for the night. We sure didn't." Lee grinned at him.

Jack smiled as he walked with Lee back around the car where Rosie and Elizabeth were talking. Rosie gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek and did the same to Jack.

"We'll see you two later! Good luck at work this week Jack!" Lee sung out.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist as they watched them get into their car and drive away.

"Should we go get the girls now?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth moved toward him and took his right hand before raising it closer to her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Jack, your hand is really banged up."

Jack pulled it back. "It's fine."

"Jack, did you hit the guy?"

"Of course, I hit him. He punched my wife. There was no way he was getting away with that."

"You've never been aggressive like that before."

"What else did you expect me to do? Just walk away? I don't think so." Jack saw her expression and saw that it was one of concern. "Beth, you don't need to worry. It was a once off. I wasn't about to let him hurt you any further."

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't explain what she was feeling but she felt like their relationship was much more intense than ever before. It hadn't bothered her at first but now she was beginning to worry. Perhaps it was just that they were spending so much time together at the moment, with neither of them being at work.

They drove into Viola and Lionel's driveway half an hour late. Lionel took Jack to see the kids outside straight away and sent Elizabeth into the kitchen. As soon as Viola saw Elizabeth's face, she knew something was up.

"What happened to you?"

"I got hit in the face last night. That's why we were late. Lee and Rosie dropped us off and took our car with them."

"What do you mean you were hit in the face?"

"A guy at the club got a bit handsy, so Jack hit him but I kind of caught in the middle."

"Oh Beth! Are you okay?" Viola came forward, quickly checking it over.

"Yeah. Just had a headache and bit dizzy this morning but I'm alright now."

"So you had two guys fighting over you? That kind of thing has never happened to me" she said in a teasing tone.

"They weren't fighting _over_ me. Jack was trying to protect me. Not a situation you want to get into."

"Well, it sounds very romantic."

Elizabeth just shook her head at her with a small smile.

"I wanted to show you something. Look!" Viola pulled out a black and white photo and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth held the photo of the baby's first ultrasound image.

"Oh Vi! Wow! It's your baby" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and we found out the gender" Viola said excitedly.

"Well …"

"We found out it's another girl!" she squealed.

"That's wonderful" Elizabeth said hugging her big sister.

They pulled back slightly. "I just wish …" Viola began, tears glistening in her eyes.

Elizabeth knew exactly what she was thinking. "Mom would have been so excited for you" she said as the tears spilled over.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **To the readers: Thank you for the reviews. I will admit this whole punch up scene just randomly came to mind when I was writing the other day and I didn't think it through enough like I do other scenes. Obviously I didn't write it clearly enough because I had a few people quite passionately arguing that E has to go to hospital. So I've added a doctor's visit in so you can remain calm :)**_

 _ **BTW for the Guest who didn't realise Grace Thatcher wasn't alive in this story, I mentioned it way back in Ch 14 when Elizabeth was playing the piano and I've brushed over it in a few chapters since. I was waiting to get the flashbacks further along in chronological order but this is where I had been planning on adding it in.**_

 _ **1ST OF 2 CHAPTERS**_

(1/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 33**

 _ **Recap …**_

"I wanted to show you something. Look!" Viola pulled out a black and white photo and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth held the photo of the baby's first ultrasound image.

"Oh Vi! Wow! It's your baby" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and we found out the gender" Viola said excitedly.

"Well …"

"We found out it's another girl!" she squealed.

"That's wonderful" Elizabeth said hugging her big sister.

They pulled back slightly. "I just wish …" Viola began, tears glistening in her eyes.

Elizabeth knew exactly what she was thinking. "Mom would have been so excited for you" she said as the tears spilled over.

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack and Lionel walked in to the kitchen to see Elizabeth and Viola hugging each other tightly, both of them in tears. Jack didn't know what to think, but as the women pulled apart, they seemed to be happy tears.

"We found out the baby is a girl" Lionel said to him.

"Congratulations!" Jack said turning to shake his hand. "That's great news!"

"Yes. We're both very excited."

"Understandably."

Elizabeth moved toward Jack as she wiped the tears away from her face. Jack wasn't sure why both of the sisters had been so upset but he didn't feel like it was time to ask.

"Mommy!" Eve came running in from outside and clung to her legs. Gracie was close behind.

"Hi baby. How was your sleepover?" she asked them both.

"So fun! We had poccorn and watched a movie last night."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Gracie's pronunciation.

"Popcorn?" Elizabeth asked.

"Poccorn. That's what I said."

Elizabeth just shook her head. "I'm glad you had a nice time."

"What happened to your eye Mommy?" Gracie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I fell over."

Elizabeth and Jack exchanged a glance but Gracie seemed to accept her reason and didn't think much of it.

On the way home, Elizabeth was really quiet in the car. Jack didn't want to say anything while the girls were in the car in case it related to the previous night.

"How about we go to Abigail's for lunch?" he said to Elizabeth quietly.

"That would be nice."

Jack detoured on the way home and pulled up out the front before his daughters registered where they were. Halley was the first to realise and was immediately cheering from the back seat.

"Ms Abigail's!"

As soon as they were inside, the girls ran straight to a booth in the corner. Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they followed.

"Beth! Jack! So nice to see you!" Abigail said from behind them.

As soon as Elizabeth turned, Abigail saw her face.

"Oh my goodness. What happened?"

Eve began yelling for Jack so he moved away from Elizabeth to see what the fuss was about. That gave Elizabeth a moment to talk to Abigail.

"I got hit in the face last night when we were out."

"Oh dear. Have you seen a doctor yet? It looks very sore."

"Not yet. I still have a headache so I might go this afternoon just to get it checked."

"That seems wise. Why don't I look after the girls for you? Then Jack can go with you."

"That would be good. I will go talk to him."

Jack thought it was a good idea just to go get everything double checked so they left the girls there while they went to the local medical centre. Abigail packed them some sandwiches for the wait.

They ended up having to wait for almost two hours before a doctor could finally see them. By that stage Elizabeth's head was pounding and she was laying across three seats using Jack's lap as a pillow. He was running his hands through her hair when her name was finally called.

Jack helped her up and thankfully she didn't suffer from any dizziness or worsening of her symptoms. The doctor listened to what happened and had a thorough check of her face.

"So you've been dizzy and sick just the once?"

"Yes."

"And the headaches? Have they gotten worse?"

"No, just constant."

"Well, that could be caused from a mild concussion or just from the impact when you sustained the injury, a bit like whiplash if you will. The headaches should ease up soon. Just stick with painkillers but if your symptoms worsen over the next 24 hours, please go to emergency. Just rest for the remainder of today and tomorrow."

Jack helped Elizabeth back to her feet and they walked back to the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just want to go home."

"That can be arranged" he said as he helped her into the car and leant over putting her seatbelt on.

* * *

Jack drove past Abigail's and picked up the girls who had a great time making ice-cream sundaes again and devouring cookies. Jack thanked Abigail who came out to the car to check on Elizabeth.

"Give me a call Beth if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you for everything Abigail."

"Any time. Glad I could help."

Jack drove home and as soon as they got in, he helped Elizabeth back upstairs and put her into bed.

Jack took a tray of food up to the bedroom for dinner. All he could find to make were ham and cheese toasties but he didn't think Elizabeth would mind. He placed a bottle of water and cup of tea on the tray as well.

Elizabeth rolled over when he entered.

"How you feeling, babe?"

"Better. The headache has gone away for the moment."

"That's good. Here's some food."

"Thank you."

Jack placed the tray down before sitting next to her brushing her hair out of her face with his hand.

"Are the girls okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. We're just sitting down to play a board game before bed."

"I should come down" she said, going to move.

"No, they're fine. Stay there. Once they're in bed, I will run you a bath. That might make you feel better" he said as he leant over to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

Jack drew a bubble bath for Elizabeth once he'd put the girls to bed. He went back into the bedroom and helped her up.

"Thanks for the toastie. That was just what I needed."

Jack laughed. "Sorry that's all I could manage to make."

Elizabeth smiled. "You were never a great cook when we got married although you did get better."

"Clearly I need to practice."

Jack helped Elizabeth into the bath and he sat down on the floor as she rested her head back.

"How is your head now?"

"The headaches are gone. I feel much better. It ended up being such a late night yesterday too so I think the headache was from a combination of things."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

They talked for a little while until Elizabeth was ready to get out of the bath.

When Jack got her back to the bed, he sat beside her again and held her hand.

"Beth, you seemed quite upset at Viola's today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just miss my Mom."

"What happened to her?"

 _ **One year and six months before … (February 2017)**_

 _Grace had been having abdominal pain for months but her doctor had put it down to some type of intestinal issue. She had been having weeks of tests done with a gastroenterologist and they had come up with nothing. That was until she had finally been sent for an MRI._

 _The large mass that took over her uterus was immediately visible on the screen. Grace was referred to a surgeon and was admitted to hospital within a few days to have the mass removed. Unfortunately, the results indicated that the mass was cancerous and further scans were required._

 _That was the day that Elizabeth's life changed forever._

" _Hi Beth."_

" _Hi Dad. How's Mom?"_

" _Okay. She got the results from the PET scan today."_

" _Yes? Is she okay?"_

" _She's feeling fine but the scan indicated that the cancer has already spread."_

" _No ..."_

" _Yes Beth. It's already in her lungs and liver."_

 _Elizabeth was speechless._

" _Are you still there Beth?"_

" _Yes" she said through the tears._

" _I'm not going to lie, Beth, but this is bad. Really bad. The doctor has given us rough timeframes as to how long we're expected to have with her."_

" _How long?"_

" _It depends on what treatment option she chooses. At the most, a couple of years."_

 _Elizabeth was shocked along with the rest of the family._

 _Grace had decided to have chemoradiation to help with the pain and prolong her life for as long as possible. There came a point where she didn't have the strength to continue and she didn't want to feel sick for the little time she had left. They decided to stop all further treatment only three months later._

 _Elizabeth got leave from work and went and sat with her mother as much as she could. Grace insisted that she didn't need the company and Elizabeth should stay with her family but Elizabeth couldn't leave her._

 _Grace had always been all of her daughters' biggest supporter and advocate. No matter what they had wanted to do, she backed them up. So now it was her turn to have her daughters' look after her. Between Viola and Elizabeth, Grace always had someone with her._

 _Elizabeth got the call from William one morning that Grace didn't have much time left. She jumped in the car and drove in the peak hour traffic as quickly as she could to the city hospital, picking up Viola on the way, but they didn't make it in time. Grace was already gone. They had both been devastated but took comfort in knowing that their mother was at peace. The fact that the two women had been together was another comfort._

 _As she neared the end, Grace had written letters to all of her daughters and given them to William to hold until after she was gone. Grace had told Elizabeth how proud she was of all of her daughters in different ways. For Elizabeth, it was for her compassion for others, her strength and her determination. At that moment, Elizabeth felt far from the strong woman that her mother was so proud of._

"Oh Elizabeth. I'm sorry. That must have been terribly hard for you to deal with" Jack said as he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, running his hand down her arm.

"Yes, well it got worse."

"How?"

 _Grace had passed away in late August. Elizabeth had gone back to school and everything was beginning to settle down. Elizabeth was home one night in October after a particularly rough day when Jack came home from work. Quieter than normal, he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek but just stayed there holding her, not talking. Elizabeth didn't mind at first but then she realised what he was doing. She pulled back from him._

" _What is it Jack?"_

" _I got my papers today" he said quietly._

 _Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "When do you leave?"_

" _In a month."_

" _For how long?"_

 _She could see the pain in his eyes now but instead of telling her straight away he pulled har close to him, holding her tight. "Nine months."_

 _At first the duration didn't sink in and she was thinking, that would be fine, but then she realised. Jack was going to miss Christmas, Gracie's birthday, Halley's birthday, their anniversary and a whole lot of other special moments in between. Everything hit her all at once and then she was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Big ugly cries._ _That night Elizabeth cried so much and she couldn't tell if it was because she lost her mother permanently or because she was about to lose her husband temporarily._

"I miss her so much. When you were deployed it was particularly difficult. You were really worried about me. The night you got your papers and we found out it was for nine months, it was … hard. And then with your accident … there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could give her a call and just hear her voice."

"I'm sorry. I left you when you needed me" Jack whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"No. It's your job. You were just doing your job."

"So today was about Viola's baby?"

"Yes. Mom's going to miss it all. Viola was just having a moment."

"Was that all it was?"

"Mmm hmm" she nodded.

"That's understandable. I wish you had have told me before now though."

"It's not something you can fix, Jack."

"I get that, it's just …"

"It is what it is. Only I can deal with it. It's the same as when you lost your father. Time is the only thing that makes it all better. You told me that. Slowly the pain begins to fade, is what you used to say. Some days are better than others but her anniversary is coming up in a few weeks and I'm … anxious, I guess."

"I can understand that. The first anniversary is the hardest I think. How is your father with everything?"

"He threw himself back into work and he doesn't take much time to himself these days. I do really worry about him but he told me once that his work is all he has left so he may as well stick at it now until he's too old."

"That makes sense. Everybody handles these situations differently."

Jack lay there with Elizabeth pulled to his chest. He eventually heard her breathing settle and looked down to see her asleep. He smiled down at her before relaxing himself.

When his own father had died it had been sudden and tragic. Those memories following his death were still there. The look on his mother's face when she told him and Tom the news. The tears. The funeral with the police honour guard. A constant stream of policemen coming to give his mother, him and Tom their condolences. The quiet of the house afterwards. It took a long time to get used to his father not being there anymore.

It was funny how memories work. Jack would have gladly forgotten the pain that came in the year following his father's death but instead he had seemingly forgotten the best ten years of his life.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Two chapters today … this is the second! Don't miss Chapter 33!**_

(1/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 34**

Elizabeth woke up feeling refreshed from the previous day's rest. The headaches had long since gone and the bruising on her face, although still there, was beginning to turn yellow indicating that she was on the mend.

Elizabeth went to get out of bed but Jack wouldn't let her.

"The doctor said to rest today as well."

"Jack, I'm fine. Really."

"Yes, but after you were sick yesterday, I felt horrible. So, you are to stay here all day."

"All day?" she said in surprise. "I have a lot to do."

"Like?"

"Grocery shopping and meal planning for the week. Washing. Cleaning."

"Decide what you want from the shops and I will go get it. I can do the washing and cleaning."

"I'm not an invalid!"

"Yes, you are. I will organise the shopping."

Elizabeth only agreed because she realised it meant Jack would have to leave the house to get the groceries, which allowed her time to move around the house.

Jack got up and went downstairs. Elizabeth wrote a comprehensive shopping list, hoping it would take Jack at least an hour to get everything and then pulled out a new book that she had wanted to start reading for a while.

Even though it was nice to have a moment to herself she was bored within half an hour and was dying to get up. Elizabeth went into the bathroom for a shower and was interrupted by Jack.

"You should have called out to me!"

"I'm fine Jack."

"What if you had another dizzy spell and fell over?"

"Then I would have called out."

"It's too late if you hit your head again!"

"Jack, I'm fine. Stop worrying. I left the shopping list on my bedside table."

Jack uncertainly went and retrieved the list as Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her.

"This is a lot of stuff. I'm not sure I should leave you alone for this long" he said coming back into the bathroom.

"Just get Halley to stay with me. She can use my phone for emergencies. She knows how."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes Jack" she said in a bored monotone and could see the hint of sadness in his eyes, which made her feel guilty. After all he was only worried about her.

He turned to go, his shoulders slightly slumped, indicating he was upset with her. Elizabeth reached out to grab his arm.

"Jack, I'm fine. I promise. You don't need to baby me."

"Yes, but you're not looking after yourself. Maybe you need to be babied" he said firmly.

"Fine. I'm going to come downstairs and sit on the lounge while you're gone. I won't move."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Once Elizabeth was settled on the lounge with everything she could possibly need at her fingertips and Halley sitting beside her, only then did Jack leave with Gracie and Eve. Halley had wanted to go too but Jack promised to bring her back a treat and only then was she happy to stay.

"I will bring back a treat for you too, if you behave yourself" Jack said to Elizabeth before bending down and kissing her on the forehead, the same way he had just done to Halley moments before. Although Elizabeth knew he had intended to be funny, she felt like a child and she resented him slightly for it.

* * *

When Jack returned with the groceries he came in to check on Elizabeth first. Halley ran out to see the treat that Jack had bought her which was waiting in the kitchen.

"Did you move young lady?" he said to Elizabeth with a grin.

"It's not funny, Jack" she said annoyed.

His smile disappeared and he knelt down beside her.

"What's the matter Beth?" he asked as his hand rested on her arm.

She pulled away from him. "You're treating me like a child, in front of the kids no less. You don't treat me like that Jack" she said with more anger than she had intended.

"Elizabeth, I'm just worried about you."

"Well, worry about me as your wife and not your daughter! I have a mind of my own. If I say I'm okay, then I'm okay!" She stood up and walked upstairs.

Jack wasn't sure whether to follow Elizabeth or stay where he was. Unfortunately Gracie had heard their argument though.

"Daddy, why are you and Mommy fighting?"

"We're not fighting. We just disagree about something, that's all."

"Disagree?"

"Yes, Mommy thinks one way and I think another way. We're not fighting."

"She just yelled at you though."

"That's okay. Sometimes people get upset and they yell."

"Mommy never yells like that though" she said quietly.

Jack sighed. _Great._

"Gracie, go back into the kitchen with your sisters and I will be back in a moment."

Jack walked upstairs, looking for Elizabeth when he reached the bedroom. The door was shut but thankfully she hadn't locked it. Jack opened it slowly but he couldn't see her anywhere. Remembering where Elizabeth had gone last time, he walked slowly over to their walk in wardrobe and peered around the corner and sure enough Jack could see her bare feet poking out down the end.

He walked forward slowly and before he could see her fully he began talking.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you like a child. I was just so worried about you on Friday night and then again yesterday. I felt like I didn't protect you like a husband should have protected his wife. I should have seen that punch coming in the first place and I let you down. I'm so sorry."

Jack knelt down in front of her. Her hands were over her eyes, her elbows resting on her knees. He gently pulled her hands away and only then did he see how upset she was. Elizabeth's eyes were red and tears rolled down her cheeks and she was quietly sobbing.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

Elizabeth just shook her head at him. He moved by her side and pulled her into him again as she continued to cry.

"I said I was sorry. Please don't cry."

He sat there for a while before he pulled her face up to him.

"Talk to me, Elizabeth."

"You need to trust me Jack. I don't need babying."

"I know you don't. I was just joking around before."

"It's only funny if what your saying isn't condescending and disrespectful."

"I know. I can't say sorry in any other way. It won't happen again."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"I love you. I don't know what I would do without you" Jack whispered.

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon getting his things ready for the first day back at work. He remembered the early days so he packed his bags ready with whatever he might need and put them in his truck ready to go. Elizabeth insisted on packing some food for the next day as well.

In the afternoon, Jack sat down with his sketchpad thinking back to the memories that had come back to him over the last few days since the treatment session on Thursday. There was the picnic in Central Park, according to Elizabeth. He drew the park where they had sat in the cold and then their makeshift picnic in the hotel room. He remembered the view of New York from their hotel room. His hand flowed freely over the paper as his pencil filled in all the details that remained in his mind.

Then there were the memories of the tent surrounded by dust and the unknown man. He drew the scene of the man sitting on a bench opposite him. He drew a view of the city that now lay in rubble. He drew a picture of a man lying injured on the ground, a massive gash in the top of his thigh that bled profusely.

Jack drew a picture of a local child that they had found wandering lost amongst the ruins with no shoes and rags for clothing. He stared at that picture when he was done and it made his heart break thinking about what may have happened to that child. He would never know.

Jack went and hung his pictures up on the over-crowded wall. He really needed more space. He looked around and decided to move some of the pictures around. He stared at the picture of the man in the tent again but he couldn't remember his name. He pulled out his phone and took a photo like Elizabeth had showed him.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed, Elizabeth could tell Jack was nervous.

"You will be fine, Jack. A couple of weeks and everything will get back to normal."

"I hope you're right."

"You know I am" she said with a grin.

"Can I show you something? Do you know who this is?" Jack pulled out his phone and showed her the photo of his drawing.

Elizabeth smiled. "That's Shane. You remember him?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you would. You two are normally inseparable."

Jack nodded, contemplating what she had said. "What time should I leave in the morning?"

"Aim to leave here just after eight."

"Okay. Eight. Got it."

Elizabeth shook her head at him before coming up to wrap her hands around his waist, giving him a quick hug.

"Take a deep breath, Jack. You've got this" Elizabeth said smiling up at him, only then did he hug her back. They stood together for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Where you going?"

"For a shower. You know if you need to relax maybe you should come with me" she said with a little wink before she left the room.

It took all of a second for Jack to run after her. "I'm all for relaxing …" he called out to her and he heard her laugh echo from the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Jack sat in the office in his uniform waiting for Sergeant Major Gowan.

"Jack!" Gowan appeared and Jack immediately stood and saluted to which Gowan responded.

"Welcome back. Come in."

Jack made his way back to Gowan's office where he was directed to a chair.

"Jack, you will be assigned to Private James Perkins for the next week. He will show you around today and then follow him around to classes and training for the rest of the week. He's one of our more advanced officers so he should be a good match. We will catch up on Friday afternoon and see how you're going, and I will want to know how much you remember then."

"Yes, sir."

There was a knock on the door.

"That should be Perkins now" Gowan said to Jack. "Come in" he called out.

A young man, barely 25, entered Gowan's office and stood at attention. Gowan welcomed him in and Private Perkins sat down in the seat beside Jack.

"Perkins, this is Sergeant Thornton. You are aware that the Sergeant has had some memory loss due to an accident during his last deployment to the middle east?"

"Yes, Sir. Sergeant O'Donnell filled me in."

Jack nodded, thankful that Garry appeared to be helping him out again.

"Yes, so you will have Sergeant Thornton follow you around for the week. It will be in your best interest to help him as much as possible. He will attend physical training with your group in the mornings and classes during the day."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack and Perkins were dismissed and they left Gowan's office. Once outside, Perkins handed him a piece of paper.

"Sergeant Thornton, here's a copy of my program."

"Thanks, but just Jack or Thornton is fine."

"Yes, Thornton. I will start showing you around so you remember where everything is and then I will show you where to meet me for tomorrow morning."

"Is that still a 5 am start?" Jack asked. He did still remember his early days on base.

"Yes, that's right. Have you been doing much physical training?"

"Some. I just got the cast off my arm a few weeks ago but I'm getting there."

Perkins nodded. "Let's get going, Sir."

Jack followed.

* * *

It was the last week before school returned and Elizabeth knew she was going to have to go into work on Wednesday and Thursday to prepare the classroom. She was going to be job sharing with a new teacher to the school that she had not met before.

Since she only had a few days left, she organised to meet up with Shane's wife Katy at the local swimming centre. They had a shallow outdoor pool with a few small waterslides and water play area which was perfect for all of the kids.

When they arrived, the kids quickly ran off and Katy and Elizabeth sat on the side, watching her youngest Phillip playing on the ground with a small water fountain.

"Shane's home next week. We can't wait."

"Let us know once he's settled in and I can bring Jack over."

"I'm sure he will want to see him straight away. After the accident, Shane has been so worried about him. It's been the longest time since the two of them talked in the last ten years."

"I know. But Jack has had some memories return recently and he does remember Shane. That's promising."

"How do you know it's Shane?"

"Jack has drawn him. It's definitely Shane."

"That's great news. Shane will be so happy about that."

* * *

When Jack got home that night, Elizabeth and the girls were all waiting on the front step for him. He could see them all waving excitedly to him and in between them sat Rip, wagging his tail. When he pulled up and stopped the car, his three daughters raced over to him.

"Halley! Gracie! Eve! How was your day?" he said trying to sound as excited as possible.

"So fun! We went to the swimming centre!" Halley said as they all gave him a hug.

Jack closed his car door after he finished hugging all of them and made his way toward his wife who stood on the step patiently waiting for her turn. The girls ran back inside with Rip chasing after them and then it was just the two of them.

Elizabeth was now his height as he walked straight up to her, kissing her gently.

"Hi sweetie" he said quietly.

"Hi Jack. How was it?"

"Let's just say this has been the best part of my entire day."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah, but that's okay."

"It can only get better right?"

Jack nodded before kissing her again, before pulling back, eyeing her. "Do you mean work can get better or this day can get better?" he asked, his head to the side.

"I only have control over this day" she said with a wink before walking inside.

"I like the sound of that" Jack said with a smile.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(3/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 35**

Elizabeth met up with her new teaching partner, Cassie, on Wednesday. They sat down in the classroom and organised their class plan and quickly moved about, setting up things ready for the following week.

Elizabeth had already gone to the art supply shop on her way to work and bought a bunch of coloured paper and some different wall motives that she thought they might be able to use. The store had some graphite pencils on sale so she had bought some for Jack while she was there.

The plan was that Cassie would be working every Monday and Tuesday while Elizabeth would teach on the other days. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised by Cassie. They were similar in many ways and seemed to instantly agree on a lot of suggestions and decisions.

"How many children do you have Elizabeth?"

"Three girls. 8, 6 and almost 4."

"I have a boy and he's 3."

"You've just moved to the neighbourhood?" Elizabeth asked as she stuck a picture of a parrot to the wall in their reading corner.

Cassie was standing on a chair hanging green crepe paper vines from the ceiling.

"Yes, I came from interstate. My ex-husband is a bit of trouble so I moved here to get away from him. I saw the teaching position come up and thought it was perfect. I got Bailey into childcare straight away so everything just fell into place."

"You're very brave moving interstate with your son. Do you know anyone else in town?"

"Not really. I found a babysitter to look after Bailey today but if we can get this all sorted I would prefer not to come in tomorrow. Perhaps we can do the rest over the phone?"

"Why don't we just get the decorating done and then you can come over to my place tomorrow and bring Bailey and we can finish off the lesson plans then. He can meet some new friends. My girls have young cousins so they should all get on fine."

"That would be great!" Cassie said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth and Cassie madly raced around the classroom until all the areas had finished being set up. As they were about to leave, there was a knock on the classroom door and some of the other teachers came in to say hello. Elizabeth was bombarded with questions before she could introduce Cassie to them.

"Elizabeth, dear, so sorry to hear about what happened to your husband?"

"How are you holding up?"

"It's such a terrible thing to have to go through?"

"Have there been any improvements in his condition?"

Elizabeth didn't know who to answer first so decided a general response would be best. "Jack is much better. Thank you for your concern."

Elizabeth turned to Cassie. "Everyone this is Cassie, the other first grade teacher that I will be job sharing with." Elizabeth introduced each of the other teachers to Cassie and the grade they taught. Sharon, Celeste, Bernie and Taylor all gave Cassie a wave.

"Cassie, you must come to dinner on Friday night with us. It's a welcome back dinner to start the year off. Elizabeth, you will be coming won't you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure. I will have to check."

"Of course" Sharon said with a sympathetic look. "Hopefully we will see you both there. I will put the details up on our Facebook group. Elizabeth can you add Cassie? Ta" she said as the four ladies swept out of the room again.

"What was that?" Cassie asked quietly.

Elizabeth just laughed. "Don't worry. They're harmless. You will get used to it."

"I don't know" she said with scepticism. "Do you mind me asking what they meant about your husband. Jack was it?"

"Yes. Jack's in the army and had an accident at the beginning of the school break. He suffered from quite a severe head injury."

"Oh no. That's terrible. Is he okay?"

"He had some major memory issues but he's getting there slowly. Jack actually went back to work on Monday."

"Well that's good news. It must have been a very tough few weeks for you and your family."

"It hasn't been easy but we've had a lot of ups and downs. Thankfully there are more ups of late" Elizabeth smiled as she picked up her bag. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Cassie said, following her lead.

Elizabeth walked with Cassie out to her car. "I will text you my address, so come by when you're ready in the morning. We're usually up early."

"Okay. Thankyou so much for everything Elizabeth."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Elizabeth drove straight home and walked in the door to hear silence. Charlotte's car had been out the front but the girls were nowhere to be seen.

Elizabeth texted Charlotte before getting stuck into making dinner. She had it all ready and cleaned up when she heard the front door open and the little voices travel toward her.

"Hi girls."

"Mommy!" Eve rushed forward to give her a hug.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just to the park" Charlotte answered. "Sorry I left my phone here."

"That's fine. I got dinner on so that worked out well. Did you have a good day?"

"We had a great day but I'm truly exhausted" Charlotte said with a sigh.

"Lucky you're staying here then. Jack should be home soon. Why don't you go have a rest and I will call you for dinner? Oh, you're off the hook for tomorrow too. Turns out I don't have to go in after all."

"That's good. I'm not sure I could manage another day of hide and seek and running races! Thanks Elizabeth. I might take you up on that rest though. I'm not as young as I used to be!" Charlotte said as she made her way upstairs to the spare bedroom.

Elizabeth had been going to get Viola to look after the girls but since Elizabeth found out about Viola's pregnancy she didn't think it was fair for Viola to look after Elizabeth's three plus her own two. Charlotte had been more than happy to do it and was going to stay the night instead of driving back home in between.

* * *

Jack made his way home in a barely awake state. He drove up the drive and sat in his car for a moment, trying to gather enough energy to walk inside the house. He was only up to his third day following Perkins around. The 5 am starts of the last two days and the constant thinking was both mentally and physically exhausting. Jack sat there, his hands resting on the steering wheel and his forehead on his arms.

* * *

Elizabeth had heard Jack's truck but after ten minutes he still hadn't appeared. She went to the window and peered out in the dim light. She couldn't see the interior light on and there was no light from his cell phone. _What is he doing?_

Elizabeth opened the front door and walked to the driver's side door and peered in. She could see his outline leaning over the steering wheel. Elizabeth opened the door and she was surprised when Jack didn't move. She put her arm gently on his shoulder.

"Jack, honey?"

She saw him slowly stir and realised he was asleep.

"Come on Jack. Let's get you inside to bed."

He made a slight noise that sounded like a groan but she was able to undo his seat belt and help him out of the car. She put his arm around her shoulders and put her own hand around his waist and helped him into the house and upstairs.

Elizabeth manoeuvred Jack onto the bed, pulling off his shoes and was going to help him out of his clothes but he rolled over burying himself into her pillow and she heard him sigh. He was fast asleep. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and rested it over him.

Elizabeth shut the bedroom door before checking on Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I'm serving dinner now" she said softly.

Charlotte was stretched out on the bed. She stirred slowly.

"That's okay, Lizzy. I'm exhausted. I'll just stay here."

"Okay. Goodnight Charlotte. Thank you for today."

"Goodnight Lizzy."

Elizabeth served up dinner for the girls and put them all to bed before she went out to Jack's car and brought all of his gear in. She emptied his training gear into the laundry before hanging a fresh uniform on a hanger at the door. She polished his shoes and set them beside his things. She carried a fresh set of training gear upstairs to leave in the bathroom for him for the morning. Elizabeth checked over everything again, making sure she hadn't forgot anything before she went and packed some food for the following day and stuck a sticky note on it in the fridge.

The house was so quiet. Elizabeth made her way around the place tidying up. She went through her own work things, getting them ready for tomorrow when Cassie would come over and found the graphite pencils that she had purchased for Jack.

Elizabeth opened the basement door, switching on the lights, she quickly descended to put the pencils where Jack would find them. When she got to the bottom of the stairs though Elizabeth was overwhelmed at what she saw. There were drawings everywhere. Some were black and white, some were coloured but every wall featured different pictures.

One wall seemed to be memories of her and the girls. The sketches from the Central Park picnic were there as well as others of Halley as a baby and the ones on their wedding day. Another wall was memories of other people. She could see there were quite a few with Shane, as well as other people that she didn't know, most likely military people.

The other wall surprised her. They weren't lost memories on that wall. They were current memories, mainly of her, but some of the girls. There were a few from the beach and when they were playing in the backyard with the sprinkler. There was even one of Rip. But the pictures of Elizabeth were everywhere. Pictures of her dressed in different clothes almost every day over the last couple of weeks. Then there were the close ups. Her hands, her hair, her eyes.

Elizabeth couldn't pull her eyes away from it all. It was like she was in a museum surrounded by artwork. She stood there and stared.

* * *

Jack's alarm went off at 430 am and he startled awake feeling very disoriented. He sat up and realised he was in bed and his wife was next to him. Jack had no recollection as to how he even got there. He shook his head and pulled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready and found his training gear sitting there ready for him. He didn't remember putting it there.

Jack got ready, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and went downstairs to find his bag and uniform waiting at the door. There was a fluoro pink sticky note on the door.

 _Don't forget your food in the fridge. Love you. E_

Jack smiled at her note before going back to the kitchen and found another sticky note saying 'Jack' on an insulated lunch bag in the fridge. Jack grabbed it and took all of his things to the car before climbing into his truck and starting the engine. _Here we go again._

The physical training had not been as hard as he had been expecting. He had been able to keep up so far but he thought perhaps the lead trainer might have been going a bit easier on the group because Jack was there. Sure enough that morning they were up for a 10 mile run. Jack groaned to himself. His cardio definitely needed some improvement. Looked like today was going to be the day it would have to improve.

* * *

Charlotte left early that morning, saying goodbye to Elizabeth and the girls before driving home just after the peak hour traffic should have eased.

Within ten minutes, Cassie and Bailey arrived. Bailey was a cute little boy with white blonde hair and glasses. He was terribly shy at the beginning but within ten minutes of coaxing by his mother, he was running around the backyard with Halley, Gracie, Eve and Rip hot on their heels.

Elizabeth and Cassie sat at the outdoor table and went over the remainder of the lesson plans. They had everything organised well before lunch, so Cassie and a reluctant Bailey left, with an open invitation for Bailey to come back whenever he wanted to have a play.

As Cassie buckled Bailey into his seat and walked around the car, she called out to Elizabeth.

"So will you be going to the dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, so long as Jack gets home in time to watch the kids. Do you have a babysitter?"

"Yes. The lady I got yesterday, Joan, said she could do it."

"That's great. I will see you there then."

Elizabeth saw Cassie hesitate. "Would you mind if I came and picked you up and then we could go together?"

"No that's fine. I will just have to confirm with Jack tonight. I will let you know."

"Okay. Thanks Elizabeth."

"Bye Cassie."

Jack came home that night exhausted again. Elizabeth was really getting worried about him. At least he made it in the door this time, but he collapsed on the couch and was asleep within minutes. Elizabeth served the girls their dinner and they quietly ate before heading upstairs. Once they were asleep, Elizabeth came back down and did the same thing as the night before. Cleaned out his bags, put a load of washing on and set out all of Jack's clothes for the following day. She was midway through packing his food, when he emerged in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi babe" she said as she wrapped the last sandwich she had prepared and put it in the lunch bag.

"Hi" Jack replied, still clearly tired and his eyes trying to focus.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

Elizabeth spun around and grabbed his bowl of pasta out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to reheat.

She put a drink on the table, with some cutlery before putting the now hot plate of pasta with it.

"There you go. Sit down Jack."

He walked over slowly and sat down. It took him a few minutes before he was able to focus on the fork and to start shovelling the pasta into his mouth.

Elizabeth finished off cleaning up the kitchen.

"I know you're tired but I had to tell you I've got a work dinner tomorrow night. Will you be able to get home in time so I can go?"

"I don't want you to go Elizabeth" he said in between a mouthful of pasta, not looking at her.

Elizabeth assumed he was saying that because he couldn't handle the girls after his long work days.

"Jack, it's just dinner. I will sort the girls out before I leave and I will have your dinner ready when you get home. I won't be very late."

"No. After last Friday, I don't want you going."

That was not what Elizabeth had been expecting.

"I won't be on my own. There will be a bunch of women there. Dinner is at 6. I'll be home by 8."

"You're not going." He was adamant.

"Yes, I am" she said angrily.

"Don't you dare leave this house!" he said slamming his fork down on the table.

Elizabeth was shocked at his tone. "What does that mean?!"

"You heard me, Elizabeth. I can't protect you if I'm not there!"

"I still got hit when you were there."

It slipped out, but Elizabeth knew that was a bit of a low blow.

"You don't need to remind me!. All the more reason for you to stay at home."

"Jack, you can't stop me from going" she said turning back to the sink to pull the plug out of the water. When she turned back around, Jack was in her face.

"Yes, I can. My decision is final. You're not going."

 _ **To be continued …**_

 _ **This doesn't sound like Jack … hmmm.**_

 _ **(Next chapter is coming. I will try and get it done today!)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Second chapter for today … make sure you didn't miss Ch 35!**_

(3/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 36**

 _ **Recap …**_

"Don't you dare leave this house!" he said slamming his fork down on the table.

Elizabeth was shocked at his tone. "What does that mean?!"

"You heard me, Elizabeth. I can't protect you if I'm not there!"

"I still got hit when you were there."

It slipped out, but Elizabeth knew that was a bit of a low blow.

"You don't need to remind me! All the more reason for you to stay at home."

"Jack, you can't stop me from going" she said turning back to the sink to pull the plug out of the water. When she turned back around, Jack was in her face.

"Yes, I can. My decision is final. You're not going."

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth stood up straighter, staring back at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm not your daughter. We decide things together. We're a team."

He stood there staring down at her. She hadn't ever seen his eyes look that cold before.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, trying to think. Jack didn't talk to her like that. Sometimes she got so caught up, she would forget about Jack's brain injury.

Everything had been going smoothly until the previous Friday night and now this. Elizabeth knew what the doctor had said. Jack would sometimes struggle with reasoning. Right now he was exhausted as well so his reasoning skills were most likely further impaired.

"Jack just think about this for a moment. I was invited to a casual dinner at a little restaurant on the other side of the lake. There will be about ten women there, all teachers. One of the other teachers will be picking me up and driving me there. I will have someone walking with me from the car into the restaurant and back again. Dinner is early so I will be home again before its even late. Now tell me what your problem with it is."

Elizabeth could see his features were softening marginally.

"I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I won't get hurt. I won't be alone."

"You weren't alone last time."

"That was a horrible accident. It is not likely to ever happen again. You know that deep down. It has never happened before and is unlikely to happen again. What else is the matter?"

"I miss you. I don't want to be apart from you" he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

Elizabeth stepped in, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him in close to her and holding him tightly.

"I will spend time with you now and I won't be late tomorrow. I will spend more time with you when I get home and then we have all weekend together to do whatever you want" she spoke into his ear, still holding him tightly.

"Does that include sleeping?" he breathed into her ear.

"Definitely" she said with a giggle before pulling back. "I'm worried about you, Jack. You need to tell Frank it has been too much too soon."

"I don't want to seem weak" he said sadly.

"Jack, you had a head injury. You're not weak, but you need to be honest with him otherwise it could cause more harm than good by pushing yourself so hard. Promise me that you will tell him."

"I promise. I know what will make me feel better though?"

"What's that?"

"Those lips of yours. I've missed them so much" he said leaning in to kiss her.

"So will you be okay if I go tomorrow night?"

"As long as you are very careful and you stay with someone all the time."

"Fine, Jack."

"And one more condition?" he said seriously.

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Fine, what?"

"You need to come upstairs with me right now so I can show you how much I miss you."

Elizabeth giggled again and with that Jack pulled her hand, dragging her from the kitchen, turning the lights out as he went.

* * *

Jack met up with Frank for his second appointment of the week. On Monday he had seen him but had really only told Frank about what had happened on Friday night. Jack's concerns for the week had been vaguely brushed over, his nerves getting the better of him so he didn't bring it up. But today, he knew that Elizabeth was right.

After another brutal training session that morning, Jack was able to keep up but the exhaustion had set in for the remainder of the day and he had trouble concentrating from the back of the room when he attended the lectures with Perkins.

Jack sat down outside Frank's office just after lunch and was due to see Gowan immediately afterwards. Frank greeted him pleasantly and Jack sat down in the chair opposite him.

"So Jack, how was your first week back?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"It's been exhausting. I think I'm going home tonight to sleep for the entire weekend."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. I'm not used to the early starts and the concentration is just … impossible. I'm mentally and physically fatigued. I fell asleep behind the steering wheel on Wednesday night …"

Frank gave him an alarming look.

"Luckily I had just parked the car out the front of the house before I dozed off. Elizabeth found me."

"Jack, that's not good. I was worried we were pushing you too hard, too quickly. I am going to recommend that you drop back to half days for the whole of next week and then we will re-assess things. Do you think that would help?"

"I think that would be much better. Gives me a chance to get used to the early starts that way and hopefully help with physical recovery from the morning sessions."

"Exactly. I wish you had spoken to me sooner."

"I'm usually a suffer in silence type" Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know. Most military men are. Elizabeth told you to speak up, didn't she?"

"Yes" Jack admitted.

Frank grinned. "I'm glad you have someone to look out for you. You're very lucky. When do you see Gowan next?"

"I'm on my way there now."

"I have a break now so how about I come with you" Frank said standing.

Jack followed his lead, heading to the door. They walked towards Gowan's office, Frank asking him about how he was coping with everything else during the week. Jack would have coped with everything fine except for the fatigue.

"Anything coming back from the classes that you have been taking?"

"Not coming back as such, but I have remembered a lot of it. Whether that was from before the accident or buried deep in my subconscious I'm not sure but everything is familiar."

"That's good progress, Jack. When is your next neurofeedback session at the hospital?"

"Next Tuesday afternoon. I wasn't sure who to speak to about getting away for it."

"We'll sort that out with Gowan now as well."

Frank and Jack took a seat in the waiting room until Gowan was ready to see them.

"Jack. Frank. Come on in" he called out to them a short while later.

Frank led the way again and Jack stepped in to the office behind him, closing the door.

"Jack. I heard you have been keeping up with everything so far."

"Yes. Just."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I've just been struggling with fatigue quite a bit. I'm capable of doing everything and I was just telling Frank that I have remembered most of the class content that I have been sitting in on but the physical and mental exhaustion has been … well … a bit overwhelming" Jack couldn't find any other word to explain the extent of his tiredness.

"That seems reasonable. We did push you a bit harder than we would have pushed someone else. You have always been a lot stronger than other officers. What are you going to recommend Frank?" Gowan turned to Frank expectantly.

"Maybe just cut back to half days for the next week until he gets used to the early starts and physical exhaustion from training."

"Sounds fine to me. I'm glad that you've remembered some things, Jack. That does sound promising."

* * *

Jack went home early that day, glad that he had spoken up. The relief from their decision to have him doing half days the following week was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hurried home in the hope that he could spend some quality time with Elizabeth and the girls which he hadn't managed to do much of all week.

Elizabeth had already showered all the girls and had them in their pyjamas sitting at the table eating an early dinner when Jack came in. He went around kissing each of his daughters on the head as they sat eating their chicken nuggets and vegetables.

"You're home early, Jack?" Elizabeth said as she rushed in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She went to move away again, but Jack pulled away her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get ready, Jack" she said. "Cassie will be here in thirty minutes."

"Who's Cassie?"

"My job share partner at school."

"Okay, but you need to give me a better kiss than that if you want me to let you go."

"Jack" she whined with a laugh before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. When she pulled back, he still wouldn't let go.

"Uh uh. You can do better than that."

"I don't have a lot of time" she laughed at him.

"Make it a good one then" he said with a grin.

Elizabeth put her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her, her lips catching his and drawing him in. She ran her tongue over his top lip, tasting and sucking on him. She ran her hands through his hair, holding him as close as possible and her tongue slipped into his mouth, dancing with his, before she finally pulled back leaving him breathless.

Elizabeth was worried for a moment, forgetting that the girls were still in the room but they were too busy eating and not paying any attention to their parents.

"Now can I go?"

Jack glanced over at his daughters. "I'm just going to go help Mommy get ready. Keep eating. I will be back in a moment."

Elizabeth laughed to herself as she left the kitchen hurrying up the stairs to their bedroom and she heard Jack right behind her.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Jack was pressing her up against the wall and finishing off the kiss that she had just started, his lips colliding with hers. The desire in his kiss fuelling the passion between them and Elizabeth was pulling at his hair, his hands pulling her hips close to him so there was no gap between them. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and she giggled as he reached a ticklish spot, pulling her out of the trance she had just been under.

"Jack. I have to get ready. We can finish this off when I get home" she said, but his warm lips still wandered over her skin.

"You want me to wait almost three hours? Three hours?" he said, looking at her with a frustrated expression on his face.

"The girls are awake anyway so you would have to wait for that long anyway." Elizabeth leaned in, pressing her lips gently against his. "I promise I will make it up to you" she whispered in his ear.

She saw his eyes twinkle at her suggestion.

"Alright, but I'm going to hold you to it."

Elizabeth pulled away. She wouldn't have time for a shower now so she went to her wardrobe and found a loose fitting plain dress and sandals and slipped them on. When she emerged, Jack had gone so she went into the bathroom to freshen up her hair and makeup, taking extra care to ensure it didn't look like she'd been passionately kissing her husband only five minutes before. When she was satisfied, she hurried out of the bedroom just as she heard a knock downstairs.

She walked down stairs as Jack answered the door.

"Hi. You must be Jack."

"Yes. Cassie?"

"That's me."

"Come in for a moment. Elizabeth is just finishing off getting ready."

Jack turned to show Cassie in just as Elizabeth appeared.

"I'm ready. I will just say goodnight to the girls. I won't be a minute."

Elizabeth rushed into the kitchen to see the girls had already finished their dinner. She heard them in the lounge room so hurried in to give each of them a kiss.

"Be good for Daddy. Please go to bed easily for him tonight. Remember he hasn't done it on his own for a while."

"Yes, Mommy" all three girls said in a chorus.

Elizabeth smiled. They were such beautiful girls. Her and Jack had been very blessed.

Elizabeth walked back out to the foyer to hear Jack and Cassie making small talk.

"Alright Jack, I will see you later. Probably about 9, I guess."

"Sounds good" he said with a dazzling grin. Elizabeth knew exactly what he was thinking and couldn't help but smile back. Elizabeth leant in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way" he whispered to her.

Elizabeth pulled back. "Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Beth."

Elizabeth walked out of the house beside Cassie and went to the passenger door. Jack still stood there and as Cassie backed out of the drive, Jack waved. Elizabeth waved back.

"Aww your husband is so cute."

Elizabeth glanced over at Cassie not sure what to say.

"What I would do for a man to look at me like he looks at you? And he stayed there to wave goodbye to you. He will probably be waiting for you at the door when you come back in too."

"I don't know about that" Elizabeth smiled. "He is a very loving man though. I'm glad that part hasn't changed."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth hadn't realised that she had led Cassie to ask about his injury. "When he was hurt, he forgot the last ten years of our life together."

"You're kidding!"

"No. He forgot me and the girls. I met him just over nine years ago so I was essentially erased from his life on the day of his accident as were any friends or people he had met since then."

"Wow! But he remembers you now?"

"Kind of. He has had a few memories come back but we basically had to start again. Kind of like that movie 50 First Dates, you know. I had to get him to fall in love with me again, although he had some memories to help him along a bit."

"My goodness. You must have the patience of a saint!"

"Not all the time. Sometimes it was difficult to stay patient with him. I missed my husband terribly. He's the same man in many ways but there are some differences that are worsened by his injury. But we will get there. I have faith."

"So is that why he was particularly attentive? Because he treats you like a new girlfriend?"

"Oh no. We're closer than that. We got remarried three weeks ago on our anniversary" she said smiling at the recollection. "No, Jack was always like that. He's my soulmate. Nothing will ever change that."

"You're so lucky to have found him and for him to have found you. That is the type of love that everyone dreams of."

Elizabeth smiled. Cassie was right.

Jack and Elizabeth found each other once and they found their way back to one another for a second time. They were meant to be together – always.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Hi! Sorry for the delay. Sick baby means it's taken a bit to get this chapter finalised! Enjoy!**_

(9/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 37**

 _ **Recap …**_

"You're so lucky to have found him and for him to have found you. That is the love that everyone dreams of."

Elizabeth smiled. Cassie was right.

Jack and Elizabeth found each other once and they found their way back to one another for a second time. They were meant to be together – always.

 _ **Continued …**_

When Cassie and Elizabeth arrived for dinner, most of the other teachers were there already. The conversation and loud laughter seemed to take over the small restaurant. Elizabeth approached the table and a few people called out to her while others waved. Elizabeth went along the table introducing everyone to Cassie before she took a free seat down the end and Cassie sat beside her.

Two of the male teachers, Josh and Theo, sat opposite them and Elizabeth and Cassie quickly fell into conversation with them. Both of men were about ten years younger than Elizabeth and both of them were really nice, normal guys who could always make her laugh. Sometimes Elizabeth preferred to talk to them in the teacher's lunch room because at least they didn't carry on with all the gossip that some of the other female teachers did.

As they sat there chatting, she felt a man's hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see that it belonged to Charles.

"Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stood up to face him, moving out from her chair.

"Charles? What are you doing here?"

He leant in to give her a hug which she received awkwardly.

"Didn't I tell you I was moving back to the area?" he asked.

"No. You didn't mention it when I saw you last."

"How's your husband's memory coming along? Jasmine told me all about the accident. It's such a shame." Charles spoke with no apparent concern in his tone.

"Yes, he is doing quite well, thank you."

"I'm sure he is."

"Is your wife here?" Elizabeth said, craning her neck to see if a woman of model material was sitting nearby.

"No. She's in Paris for a fashion show."

"You didn't go with her?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"No. She was working the whole time and I have my job here."

"Of course, you do."

"Well maybe we can catch up one night soon. Sofia is still out of town until next week."

Elizabeth did not like what he was implying for a catch up when his wife was out of town.

"I don't think so. I'm back at work next week."

"What about tomorrow night?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry. Jack and I are busy. Such a shame. Maybe some other time. Look, I have to get back to my friends. It was nice to see you Charles. Have a nice night."

She hastily sat back down, effectively turning her back to him. She saw Josh and Theo watching him carefully, not speaking until Charles must have walked away.

Josh leant forward and whispered. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just … gives me the creeps that's all."

"You know him though?"

"Yeah, I met him about ten years ago. A big group of us used to hang out. My husband never liked him then, let alone now" she said with a faint laugh.

Josh smiled back and he and Theo changed the subject to something lighter and had her and Cassie quickly laughing at their jokes.

After the dinner was concluded, Josh and Theo walked Cassie and Elizabeth to their car before going on their own way.

"Josh and Theo are such nice guys" Cassie said as she started her car.

"Yeah, they are two of the nicest people on staff I think."

"Do you talk to them much?"

"If I go to the staff room I would normally talk to them but they teach the higher grades so I don't have a lot in common with them in regards to my classes."

"Is Theo single?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "You like Theo?"

"No, I was just wondering" she said quickly, trying to cover herself.

"But you don't care if Josh is single?"

"No, I … never mind" she said.

Elizabeth smiled. "As far as I know before summer break Theo was single but I'm not sure right now. Josh has a girlfriend though, last time I heard."

Cassie glanced over and saw Elizabeth smiling and couldn't help but grin.

"I won't say anything, don't worry. I'm not one to talk about things like that."

"I have gathered that much about you Elizabeth. Thank you for tonight and the last few days. You have really taken me under your wing, so to speak. I hope things go well for us both next week."

"I'm sure they will. Are you nervous?"

"Just a little."

"I remember my first day there, but everyone is nice so just ask if you need help."

Cassie pulled up in Elizabeth's drive way.

"Give me a call on Monday night if you like. You can tell me how it all went" Elizabeth said as she got out.

"Thanks Elizabeth."

Elizabeth unlocked the front door and went inside hearing nothing but silence. She checked on Rip, to make sure he had enough water before she turned off the lights and headed upstairs. She checked on each of the girls, going in to gently kiss them all goodnight without waking them.

Eve had somehow managed to fall asleep on top of her covers facing the other end of the bed. Presumably she had fallen out of bed and just climbed back on in her sleep. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, as she lifted her back onto her pillow and pulled the quilt up over her and tucked her in tightly. Eve snuggled into her pillow without waking further.

When Elizabeth walked into the bedroom, all the lights were on but Jack was sitting on the bed, fast asleep against the pillow. Elizabeth went over to him, running her hand down his face.

"Hi babe. Its time to go to bed" she said softly. He didn't wake, so she took his hands.

"Stand up, babe" she said pulling him and he groaned before standing up, still asleep and she was able to manoeuvre him back onto the bad, laying down flat.

She pulled a blanket over him and turned off the lights before heading to the bathroom to change out of her clothes. She removed her makeup and brushed her teeth before coming back to the bedroom. She slid into bed and pulled the quilt up high before rolling to face Jack, putting her hand across his chest, caressing his face.

Elizabeth had been so worried about Jack all week. He'd fallen asleep early every single night. Even the night before when they had made their way upstairs, by the time she had her shower and stepped out, he had fallen asleep across the entire bed. Elizabeth could barely even fit on the mattress because of the angle Jack fell asleep on.

Elizabeth just hoped that the half days the following week would help prevent the exhaustion. She was worried he was going to fall asleep driving on his way to or from work. She ran her hand lightly across his chin, feeling the short stubble underneath her fingers and hoping that things would improve soon.

* * *

Jack woke with a start and looked across at the time. 4 am. He glanced around, seeing Elizabeth next to him under the covers. He looked down at himself and he was still in his shorts and t-shirt from the night before and he was laying on top of the quilt.

He cursed himself. He'd fallen asleep waiting for her to come home. He'd tried so hard to stay awake. Her words still rang in his head. _We can finish this off when I get home._

Jack had been waking at 4 am for the last four days and now that he was awake and thinking about THAT he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

Instead, he got up and went downstairs to the gym and began his work out, in the hope that his fitness would improve drastically in the next few weeks and his practical training wouldn't be quite as hard.

Once he was done, he sat down with his paper and pencil and began to draw. More and more things had been coming back to him lately but he still couldn't remember the instances in which they returned. It seemed like the neurofeedback sessions were definitely helping the frequency of the memories but he didn't necessarily understand a lot of what he was remembering. Instead it was nameless faces and places that rolled through his head.

Occasionally there would be an instance when it all fell into place. There was one when he remembered sitting on the floor opposite Elizabeth and they were both calling out to baby Halley, seeing which one of them she would crawl to. They couldn't stop laughing when Halley sat in between them indecisively. Every time she would move she would hesitate looking back at Jack and then change course toward him and only a second later she would hesitate again and head back toward Elizabeth. In the end, Elizabeth couldn't bear to see her so confused so she crossed the room and sat beside Jack before Halley beamed as she crawled toward both of them.

Jack could see Halley's face clear as a bell. He drew her toothless smile and then he drew Elizabeth, kneeling on the ground opposite him, her hands on her knees begging Halley forward, a big grin on her face. He pinned the pictures up on the wall, staring at them before heading back upstairs.

Halley and Eve were sitting in their pyjamas watching morning cartoons already.

"Hi girls. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" they said quietly, clearly not quite awake.

As Jack walked up the stairs, Gracie was walking down, still rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Daddy" she said giving him a smile and a quick hug.

"Hi sweetie."

Gracie continued downstairs. Jack peered in the bedroom half expecting to see Elizabeth emerge from the shower but instead she was still in bed.

He went around to her side, sitting down and rubbing her shoulder. Her eyes opened in slits.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm."

"Did you drink too much?"

"No" she groaned.

"You don't feel well again?"

"I'm fine. Just another headache."

Ever since she had been hit when they went out the week before, Elizabeth had been getting more regular headaches.

Jack leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going back down stairs to get a bottle of water and some pain killers. This time he took the whole box upstairs to put it in her bedside table.

When he returned, Jack handed her the water. Elizabeth sat up to have a big drink before laying down again.

"Roll over" he said gently and Elizabeth rolled over.

Jack moved Elizabeth's hair out of the way, before pumping some moisturiser into his hands and sliding them along her neck and shoulders. He slid her singlet straps off before applying more pressure through his palms and fingers, kneading her skin and relieving the pressure. He rubbed his hands from her mid back all the way up to her neck, applying the pressure more carefully at the base of her skull before running his fingers through her scalp.

At first, Elizabeth had felt tense underneath him but after fifteen minutes he felt her relaxing.

"That feels so good. Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

"I don't remember you doing that for ages. I forgot how good your hands are."

"I will have to do that more often then."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Just relax. I'm going to go for a shower."

"Jack, did you work out again? You took it easy today, didn't you?"

Jack was not telling her that he didn't. Instead he didn't answer.

"Jack, you should be resting on the weekends. You will burnout if you do too much too soon."

"Yes, Ma" he said sarcastically.

It slipped out before he realised what he said. Elizabeth rolled onto her side so she could see over her shoulder.

"You did not just say that" she said, looking at him disappointedly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. Well let me tell you something Jack Thornton. I know you better than you know yourself right now. Let me tell you a story."

 _ **Seven years and ten months before … (October 2010)**_

 _Halley was now four months old. As she had grown she had become a lot more settled although there was always good days and bad days – or rather good nights or bad nights. A bit of a colicky baby, Halley would often start grumbling in the late afternoon and by 7 pm she was screaming until her stomach would settle. This would sometimes last an hour sometimes more and Elizabeth had tried everything to ease her pain._ _Elizabeth kept a diary, trying to pinpoint what triggered the colic but so far there was no reason why Halley would sleep like an angel and other days turn into a monster child that could not be soothed._

 _One day in October, Elizabeth had been at home with Halley on her own. She usually tried to get out and go for a walk in the middle of the day before it got too cold. After her walk, Elizabeth went into the kitchen to make dinner. Getting it done early meant she could still spend the necessary time settling Halley if that day ended up being one of the bad ones._

 _Jack was away on a training camp for the fortnight and wasn't due home until the weekend. She had missed him terribly, even though he had really only been gone for a week. Charlotte and Grace had both been by often to help but they were usually in and out in the morning when Halley was at her best. Elizabeth was certain they didn't believe how constant Halley's crying was at night when she told them. It was the afternoons and nights that were exhausting and lonely for Elizabeth, except for the constant crying of her daughter._

 _Elizabeth had just finished making dinner for herself one afternoon when she got the phone call that she had always dreaded as an army wife._

" _Mrs Thornton?" the male voice asked._

" _Yes?"_

" _Private Jack Thornton's wife?"_

 _Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat._

" _Yes?"_

" _This is Sergeant Madigan, Jack's commanding officer. He has been involved in an accident. Your husband was shot by a stray bullet in training today. I'm not sure of details at this time but he has been taken by ambulance to the hospital."_

" _Where?"_

 _The Sergeant gave her the details of the hospital and Elizabeth barely said goodbye as she hung up the phone and ran around the house frantically, gathering up things for Halley. Elizabeth ran out the door and stood at the car, checking she had everything. She was trying to think rationally but the fear of what may have happened to Jack destroyed her rational thought process. Elizabeth always prided herself on thinking well under pressure but right at that moment, it was all too much._

 _Elizabeth ran back inside and got Halley, taking her back to the car and putting her in her seat. She got in the drivers seat and looked down at herself. She had marks all over her top and still had her slippers on. She jumped back out of the car, running in to change her clothes, double checking the dinner was off the stove before running back to the car and hurrying toward the hospital which was on the other side of the city, at least 90 minutes away._

 _Elizabeth called Grace en route with tears rolling down her face._

" _Mom?"_

" _Beth? What's wrong?"_

" _It's Jack. He's been shot. They've taken him to hospital."_

" _Is he okay?"_

" _I don't know. They couldn't tell me" she said crying. She pushed the tears from her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the road in front of her._

" _I will go right now and see what I can find out."_

" _Thanks Mom. I'm at least an hour away."_

" _Okay. Just stay calm until we know more."_

 _Grace went to the hospital but since she was not an immediate relative, they wouldn't tell her any information. Elizabeth came running in the front door of the hospital with Halley in her arms and saw her mother straight away._

" _Is he okay?"_

" _They wouldn't tell me. I'm sorry."_

 _Grace took Halley from her, who was now screaming, and Elizabeth went straight to the information desk._

" _Jack Thornton. I'm his wife Elizabeth."_

" _Yes, Mrs Thornton. He's in room 302."_

 _Elizabeth and Grace hurried to the lift and found his room. As Elizabeth approached, she held her breath but heard voices laughing inside. Elizabeth could see Shane was standing at the end of the bed. He looked up as she entered and seeing her face, his own fell._

" _He's okay, Elizabeth" he said as he walked past her, giving her a pat on the shoulder, before leaving the room._

 _Elizabeth rounded the corner and saw Jack sitting up in bed looking perfectly fine with a bandage on his leg above his left knee._

" _Oh sweetie. Didn't they tell you I was okay?" he said holding out his arms. She went to them, bursting into tears as his arms wrapped around her._

" _No, all they said was you had been shot!"_

" _I'm so sorry. I just got out of surgery otherwise I would have called you."_

" _Surgery? You look like you just finished going for a run" she said through her tears._

" _It was minor. The bullet just tore through some muscle in my leg. I'm fine."_

 _Elizabeth couldn't stop crying._

" _Hey, I'm fine. You can stop crying now."_

" _That was the worst two hours of my life. I thought you were going to die and I was going to have to raise Halley on my own. All of the worst case scenarios have been flying through my head" she cried against him._

 _Jack just held her tight until her cries turned to the occasional sob._

 _"I missed you. This isn't quite the way I pictured seeing you again after two weeks away though" he whispered in her ear._

" _Yeah, well you shouldn't have gotten yourself shot and things could have been different" she said pulling back._

" _I guess so."_

" _You scared the hell out of me Jack. Don't do that again!"_

" _I won't" he said, pulling her in to kiss her._

 _Jack was indeed fine. He came home the next day and after just two days he was back at the gym doing leg work._

" _Jack, you need to take it easy" Elizabeth said as Jack sat down on the Saturday after his morning work out._

" _Why?"_

" _Because if you don't, you will further hurt yourself."_

" _I will be fine. I know what I'm doing."_

" _I'm sure you do. Just humour me."_

 _So Jack took it easy – when Elizabeth was around. When he was at the base though, he pushed himself hard. Everyone told him to ease up but Jack wasn't having any of it._

 _Two weeks after the accident, he was out running and lost his footing for a moment. Jack immediately felt his knee go weak underneath him. Further inspection by a doctor lead to his diagnosis of having a completely torn anterior cruciate ligament that was likely due to over working the damaged leg. Jack was devastated._

 _It was necessary for Jack to have surgery. Recovery was slow and frustrating. He was forced to have two weeks off work and a further four on light duties. All because he had been impatient._

 _In the beginning Elizabeth was grateful to have Jack home but his mood became more sour with his frustration and by the end of the second week, she didn't want to be in the same room as him for very long. With Halley's screaming and Jack's bad mood, this further injury put a lot of strain on their relationship that they didn't need right then._

 _After a long six weeks in total, Jack was back to doing light training and it took an additional two months of gradually increasing his training to get back to where he was._

* * *

"So you're saying it's a problem that I strive to be good at my job?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

"No, I'm saying if you hurt yourself, you get depressed and angry with everyone around you. It doesn't just affect you - it affects all of us. You're still struggling with your memory problems so I don't want you to over exert yourself physically as well."

"Elizabeth, I need to improve my fitness so that I can pass my physical and not do the early morning training again."

"You will still have to do it, Jack. It's not just about the fitness, it's about you fitting back in and remembering everything. You don't have to rush it."

"Beth, I'm a Sergeant hanging around with Privates again. They stare at me like I'm crazy. Like I don't belong there" Jack said disappointedly.

"No, Jack. You don't belong there. That's not why they're staring at you" she said quietly.

"Why then?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, you are one of the best. You were being considered for promotion before this tour. The outcome of this deployment was going to be whether or not you were capable of being a Sergeant Major or not. You would have been one of the youngest to receive that rank.

"That is why they are staring at you. Not because they think you are crazy but because you have a reputation. I wouldn't be surprised if they are all trying to emulate you. That is also why Henry and Frank are focusing so much time and effort on your recovery as well. You have earnt that promotion and now because of your memory loss, they are all uncertain what to do about it.

"You have to prove yourself again. But that does not mean rushing into things. Take your time and get things right. Then there's a chance you will still get the promotion that you deserve."

Jack looked at his wife. "You are quite something" he said quietly.

She smiled at him. "You're not too bad yourself."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 1 of 3 today … Ch 38, 39, 40.**_

(16/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 38**

The weekend passed quickly and before Jack knew it, he was back to work on Monday. Halley and Gracie were back at school the same day, so when Jack came home after lunch he found the house empty. He went straight to bed for a nap and woke up just as Elizabeth came home from doing the after school pick-up. Already, Jack felt much better.

He went downstairs and was able to hear all about Halley and Gracie's first day at school and what Eve got up to on her day alone with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was making them pikelets for afternoon tea to celebrate their first day back, so they all sat at the dining table talking. After that, the girls took Rip outside and Jack sat on the back step watching them until Elizabeth came out and sat beside him.

"How was your day?" she said as she slid her arm through his and leant onto his shoulder.

"Much better."

"Have you been home long?"

"I got a good sleep in before you came home."

"I'm glad."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Any headaches today?"

"No, thankfully."

Jack had been really concerned about her but she hadn't had any headaches now since Saturday so perhaps they had just been a coincidence.

"Are you looking forward to school on Wednesday?"

"Yes" she beamed at him. "I'm so excited. I love the first week back, learning all their names and figuring out their personalities. It's one of my favourite parts."

"You've always loved teaching?"

"Mmmhmm."

"When did you go back?"

"You mean between having the girls?"

"Yeah."

"I went back when Halley was seven months old …"

* * *

 _ **Seven years and seven months before … (January 2011)**_

 _Halley's first Christmas had been quite the event. For the first year, William and Grace insisted on staying at home so they could celebrate with both Halley and Lucy, Julie's daughter. They decided to have a big Christmas Eve dinner so Jack and Elizabeth made the trek into the city to the Thatcher's home._

 _Elizabeth was adamant that she wanted to spend their first Christmas together as a family in their own home so Jack and Elizabeth drove back home that night, so they could wake up together the next morning and celebrate, just the three of them._

 _On Christmas morning, Halley hadn't understood what was going on. Her presents lay untouched on the floor and she ended up just rolling around the floor, trying to eat the Christmas wrapping that lay on the ground instead._

 _Jack gave Elizabeth a new stereo with an ipod dock so they unboxed the stereo and placed the box on the ground for Halley. She took immense delight in putting it over her head and peering out from underneath it with a big smile on her face._

 _Elizabeth was due to go back to work in just a week and watching her daughter laughing with such delight made her sad that she hadn't extended her leave for another few months. Jack noticed her mood change._

" _What's wrong?" he said as his hand rested around her shoulders._

" _Nothing."_

" _It's not nothing. Talk to me."_

" _Halley's growing up so quickly. I'm going to really miss her next week" she said, tears in her eyes._

" _You will be okay. It's only going to be two days a week and once you're at work you will be so busy you won't be worried about her."_

" _I know. I just wish I had extended my leave."_

" _Yes, but it's too late now. They're expecting you there next week. And besides, you LOVE teaching. You were only saying last week that you cannot wait to get back in the classroom."_

 _Over the past month, Jack had noticed that Elizabeth constantly fluctuated between wanting to return to school and wanting to stay caring for Halley full time. Charlotte was going to look after Halley one day and Grace was going to come and look after her the other day until the position at the childcare came through. Jack thought it would be better this way anyway because it gave Elizabeth time to get used to parting from Halley while she was with people that Elizabeth trusted, rather than dropping her off to strangers in a childcare._

" _I do love teaching. I know you're right."_

" _The first day will be hard but Halley is going to be fine."_

 _When Elizabeth's first day back came around, Jack had been right. She was able to hand Halley off to Charlotte easily and focus on her day in the classroom. She was back in her element. A lively bunch of six year olds' all trying to get her attention made the day go incredibly fast and by the time she came home, she was eager to see Halley, but also excited to return to school the next day._

* * *

"And you worked right up until Gracie was born?"

"Yes, right to the end" she said with a laugh.

"Something tells me there is more to that story."

"Yes, but I still have to fill you in on everything in between."

"Like?"

"Halley's first birthday and your third deployment. That was quite a busy year."

"Start at the beginning then."

* * *

 _ **Seven years and two months before … (May 2011)**_

 _Elizabeth hadn't been planning on having a first birthday party for Halley. That was until her and Jack were having dinner with Lee and Rosie. Rosie was about four months pregnant and was definitely eating for two, maybe three at the rate she was going._

 _After Rosie had finished her fifth slice of pizza and was starting on the next, she brought up Halley's birthday._

" _What date is Halley's party going to be on?"_

" _She's not having a party" Elizabeth replied._

 _She sat beside Jack, opposite Rosie while Halley was sitting in a highchair at the end of the table between Jack and Lee._

" _No party? She has to have a party. She's turning one!" Rosie exclaimed._

" _I do realise that."_

" _Well we were going to go away for our anniversary, but I want to make sure we can make it to Halley's party."_

" _That's easy then. You can go whenever you like."_

" _Beth, why aren't you giving her a party?"_

" _Because she's one and she doesn't even know it's her birthday and I don't particularly need to remind myself about giving birth a year ago."_

" _But it was our wedding! It was such a great day ending in Halley's arrival. You have to celebrate that. She only turns one once!"_

 _Elizabeth turned to Jack, who purposefully appeared to avoid eye contact by leaning over quickly to tend to Halley. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He always avoided a confrontation with Rosie. He seemed to find it easier to just agree with her._

" _It was a great day for you. It scarred me and I don't think I will be having any more kids because of it."_

 _That got Jack's attention. He turned back around quickly and Elizabeth caught his eye and smiled innocently at him._

" _How about I plan the party for you and you just show up with Halley?" Rosie insisted._

" _Rosie, really it's fine. If I wanted to organise one I could. I just don't see the point."_

" _Come on Beth. Don't be so boring and selfish."_

" _Boring? Selfish?" Elizabeth said in surprise._

" _Yes, boring. You never have any parties. Even your wedding was small."_

" _I like things special and intimate. I'm not boring because of it. Why am I selfish?"_

" _Because it's a day for Halley and yet you don't want to do it because it reminds you of the labour."_

 _The words began flying between them, resulting in Rosie verbally attacking Elizabeth._

" _Okay, okay. We'll have a small party" Jack interrupted trying to break things up._

" _Which they can make as small and intimate as they want with family and not invite us" Lee added for Rosie's benefit._

" _But we are family" Rosie said, a hand on her chest in shock._

" _We were until you insulted Beth. Now she's cut us off" Lee said seeing the horrified look on Elizabeth's face at her outburst._

 _Rosie turned back to Elizabeth and for the first time truly noticed her expression._

" _I'm sorry Beth. I didn't mean all of that."_

 _Elizabeth wasn't forgiving her. She may have been speaking without thinking but Rosie was normally honest._

 _The conversation was short and strained after that. Lee and Jack did their best to keep things light hearted but both could tell Elizabeth was hurt by the way things had unfolded._

 _They wrapped up the conversation and went home their separate ways. Elizabeth was quiet in the car all the way. She fed Halley and put her to bed and went for a shower still not talking to Jack. She climbed into bed and rolled over, hugging her pillow._

 _When Jack came in to see where Elizabeth was she was already asleep. He knew she had been hurt by what Rosie said but normally once Rosie was gone she bounced back. This was unlike Elizabeth to bottle it all up inside._

 _The next morning, Elizabeth woke up but the memory of the night before came rushing back to her. She had been accused of being boring and selfish and maybe Rosie was right. Straight away her mood switched to one of anger. She went into the kitchen and began crashing and bashing around pulling pans and ingredients out of the pantry._

 _Jack could hear her and knew things were bad. Elizabeth never woke up angry and she never stayed angry for this long. Thankfully, she wasn't mad at him, Jack thought._

 _He got up and went downstairs and found her in the midst of cooking up a storm. There were bowls everywhere and she had flour all over the bench. She stood there with her hands outstretched on the bench, her head bent._

" _Beth, are you okay?"_

 _She didn't look up. "I'm fine."_

" _You're not fine" he said as he came around beside her, running his hand down her arm. "What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing."_

 _Jack took her hand, moving it off the bench, forcing her to stand up and face him. He noticed how red and bloodshot her eyes were._

" _Beth, don't worry about what Rosie said. You know she has no filter."_

" _But she was right."_

" _What?"_

" _I am boring and selfish."_

" _No" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Why would you think that?"_

" _I didn't want to have a party for Halley because then I would have to organise invitations and food and everything else and I didn't want to. With work two days a week there isn't a lot of time left to organise it all and with Halley being only one, I didn't think she'd mind if we didn't have one."_

" _You do not have to explain everything to me. I understand. Our yard isn't really big enough for entertaining and the inside of the house isn't much better. That's without considering all of the other aspects of a party."_

" _So what do we do then?"_

" _We do whatever we want. Not what someone else tells us to do."_

" _Maybe we should just do something small at the lake. A few picnic blankets, some nice sandwiches and a cake. If it rains, it's not too hard to call it off. What do you think?"_

" _Sounds perfect" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jack looked around the kitchen at the mess. "What's all this anyway?"_

" _I was trying to make a test cake. I think I'll just buy it for her party. You know I'm a hopeless cook."_

" _Yes, but I love you all the same" he said with a grin and she couldn't help but smile back._

" _Come on, let's go."_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _I'm taking you and Halley out for breakfast."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you deserve it for being such a great Mom and wife."_

" _What about all the mess I made?"_

" _I'll clean it up when we get back. Let's go get Halley."_

 _Jack steered her out of the kitchen._

 _Two weeks later they woke up on the day of Halley's party to a beautiful clear blue sky. Elizabeth and Halley went to the shops and picked up the cake and food for the party while Jack went to the lake and setup for the party next to their tree. William and Grace met him there and helped setup a fold-up table and some chairs and hung up the decorations._

 _Viola arrived with Lionel and Oscar in his baby capsule. She brought bright pink helium balloons with her that sat in a bunch on the table. Charlotte and Tom brought extra chairs. When Elizabeth arrived with the food, everyone helped unload it and began setting it out on the tables._

 _Julie and Billy, Shane and Katy, Rosie and Lee were the last to arrive. Lucy and Halley were put on the rug to play together and the adults all sat around enjoying the sun and the food. Rosie tried to speak to Elizabeth but she avoided her for the entire day._

 _When it came time for cake, Jack held Halley in front of it as everyone sang Happy Birthday while Elizabeth stood next to them. Halley was stunned at all the attention but she laughed when everybody clapped. Jack helped her blow out the candle since she sat there staring at the flame. Elizabeth cut up the cake and handed the pieces to Charlotte to distribute. Once again Elizabeth sat on the opposite side of the party to Rosie. She must have finally got the point that Elizabeth was still furious because she left her alone after that._

 _Once they packed up the party with everyone's help, Jack and Elizabeth drove home in separate cars. They unloaded all the presents and put Halley on the floor to unwrap them. When they reached a giant pink bag filled with lots of pink tissue paper and bows, Elizabeth could tell exactly who it was from. Elizabeth left Jack to open it but when he opened the card and read it he smiled and handed it to Elizabeth._

 _Dearest Halley._

 _Happy First Birthday!_

 _You are by far the most beautiful, precious girl we have the pleasure of knowing. We're so grateful to be invited to your birthday as that means that your parents consider us as part of their circle of close friends. You are fortunate to have such loving parents and if you grow up to be half as special as your mother, then you will be a very lucky girl._

 _Love from Uncle Lee and Aunt Rosie_

" _I think that's an apology, Beth."_

 _Elizabeth read it again. "I guess."_

" _Give her a chance. You know she didn't mean any of it. Your friendship means a lot to her."_

 _Jack pulled the rest of the present out to find a beautiful handmade pink fairy costume complete with wings and a wand._

" _I suppose I should say thank you."_

 _Jack didn't say anything as Elizabeth pulled out her phone. She wasn't ready to talk to Rosie yet but she could text her._

E: Hi Rosie. Thank you for Halley's present. The fairy outfit is beautiful. You did a lovely job making it. Thank you for coming today. Beth.

 _Seconds later a response came through._

R: Beth, I'm truly sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it the way it came out. Please forgive me.

 _Elizabeth read the text not knowing what to say._

E: It's fine. Don't worry about it.

 _Things remained tense with Rosie the next time they met but Rosie tried really hard not to say anything hurtful. Elizabeth could tell she was going to a lot of effort because Rosie was not her usual bubbly self. Elizabeth realised if she wanted her as a friend she would just have to accept her as she was and not worry too much about what came out of her mouth._

* * *

"So you did forgive her?"

"Yeah. Of course. She's never been purposefully hurtful. I've just learnt to take what she says with a grain of salt."

"Fair enough. I was surprised that we all got on so well when I realised we were still friends after all these years."

Someone crying interrupted their conversation and Elizabeth looked up to see Gracie huddled over on the ground. Jack was already walking over to her.

"What happened?"

"I fell and hit my knee" she managed to get out in between her sobs.

"Here, let me see."

Elizabeth watched from where she was. Gracie's crying was already subsiding.

"It's probably just bruised. You'll be okay" he said helping her back up again. "Can you walk on it okay or is it sore?"

"Still sore" she said clinging to him.

"Okay. Come on" he said lifting her up and carrying her back to Elizabeth. Jack sat her down on the chair in front of Elizabeth and Gracie scooted back into her lap.

"You alright, sweetie?" Elizabeth put her arms around her.

"Yes, Mommy" she said quietly.

Jack, Elizabeth and Gracie kept watching as Eve and Halley ran around the backyard in circles trying to get away from Rip.

* * *

Just before dinner, Elizabeth's phone rang revealing Cassie's ID.

"Hi Cassie. How was your day?"

"Good. You were right, Elizabeth. The other teachers were really friendly and the children seem to be a really nice bunch of kids."

"I'm glad. Did you get through everything you set for the day?"

"Yes. We had a good day. There's two new students, identical twins Tim and Matty, who might be a little behind but I'm hoping they catch up."

"That's good."

They talked a little bit more about what else Cassie did and a couple of funny stories. Having someone to job share with was always tricky and Elizabeth had the same teaching partner for the past two years until she moved interstate. So far Cassie seemed to be a good fit though.

After hanging up, Elizabeth noticed a message had come through from Katy.

"Jack?" she called out.

"Yeah?" He appeared from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yep. You just sit down."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and leant against the bench as she watched him.

"Katy just texted me. Shane and his unit are coming home on Wednesday. She's invited us all over for lunch on Saturday."

"Um. Okay."

"You don't want to go?"

"No, it's fine. I mean you said he knows about everything, right?"

"Yes. I've been filling Katy in. She's often texting me to ask how things have been going."

"That should be fine then" he said sounding a bit uncertain.

"You've been remembering him, Jack. He might be able to help you with your memories from the army that I can't help you with."

Jack nodded. Elizabeth put her glass of wine down and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head against the back of his shoulder.

"It will be good for you, I promise."

Jack patted her hand. "I trust you."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 2 of 3 today … don't miss Ch 38.**_

(16/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 39**

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed that night when Jack came in and sat beside her.

"So I was thinking. You've told me about Halley's birthday and you said my next deployment was coming but there is just under a two year age gap between Halley and Gracie."

"That's right."

"Well you must be almost up to the part when you found out you were pregnant with Gracie."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Remember I told you about talking to Rosie about Halley's birthday and I said that I didn't want to have any more kids because Halley's birth scarred me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wasn't lying."

* * *

 _ **Seven years and one month before … (July 2011)**_

 _At that point, Jack had assumed that they would have more children, but Elizabeth hadn't mentioned anything. She had been back on the pill for months but except for the comment when they spoke to Rosie that day, that was all they had mentioned. Halley was now 14 months old, so it seemed like it was the right time to start at least talking about it._

 _They sat on the couch one evening watching some random movie on the tv. Jack wasn't really paying attention so in the break, he turned to Elizabeth._

" _Beth. Do you still want to have more kids?"_

 _Elizabeth turned to him, eyes wide._

" _Where did that come from?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Elizabeth pointed at the television like he had two heads._

" _What?"_

" _We're watching a movie about a man who fakes his death and frames his wife for his murder and you're asking me about kids?"_

" _I wasn't paying any attention."_

" _Clearly."_

" _I was just thinking about something else."_

" _I realise that. Why did that come up now?"_

" _I don't know. Halley is fourteen months old and I remember you saying to Rosie that you didn't want any more kids because of when you went into labour with Halley."_

" _It wasn't just the labour. I mean the whole thing happened so quickly and was so painful, not to mention she was three weeks early and then the postnatal depression that followed. The whole thing remains quite traumatic. They say the hormones after a woman has birth helps them to forget the pain and the trauma of it all. I don't think that's always the case."_

" _Yes, but isn't it worth it? Halley is a beautiful little girl. We always said we would have three or four kids."_

" _I guess. I'm just a bit scared. Being pregnant with a toddler and what if you get deployed? I don't think I would be able to work as well as care for Halley."_

" _We'll figure that out if it happens" he said, pulling her into his chest._

" _I suppose so."_

" _Why don't you just go off the pill and we'll see what happens?"_

 _Elizabeth looked up at him. She could see how much he wanted this. Truthfully she did too, but the prospect of another baby still worried her._

" _Okay" she said and immediately she saw his eyes light up._

 _ **Six years and ten months before … (October 2011)**_

 _Elizabeth knew she was pregnant almost immediately after it happened. As soon as she was three days late, she took a pregnancy test and two pink lines stared back at her. She took a deep breath exhaling slowly. It happened a whole lot faster than she had been anticipating._

 _Elizabeth decided she wouldn't tell Jack until she had confirmed with the doctor. She made an appointment with her doctor for the following week on her day off so by the time the results came back she was already six weeks along._

 _Elizabeth knew there was only one way she could tell Jack. She took Halley to the lake one afternoon. Elizabeth had texted Jack telling him to meet them there for a picnic on his way home from work. Elizabeth and Halley sat down on a blanket in their spot under the tree and waited for Jack to arrive. When Jack pulled up, he sauntered down to them._

" _Hi beautiful" he said as he sat down beside Elizabeth and kissed her cheek._

 _Halley was looking up at him with a huge smile on her face, as if she already knew her Mom's secret._

" _Dada" she said holding up her hands to him. Jack helped her up and she toddled towards him._

" _Off. Off" she said touching her jacket, just like Elizabeth had taught her._

" _Isn't it too cold?" he asked._

" _Off" she said again._

 _Jack helped her pull her jacket off and she stood proudly showing Jack her new t-shirt. Jack stared at it for a moment before what it said sunk in. "Big Sister."_

 _Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Wait. Are we …"_

 _Elizabeth nodded at him with a small smile._

 _Jack's face lit up as he grabbed Halley throwing her up in the air above his head. She squealed in delight before Jack put her back down and moved closer to Elizabeth wrapping his arm around her, kissing her cheek._

" _How long have you known?"_

" _Just over a week."_

" _How did you keep that from me?"_

" _With difficulty" she laughed._

" _That was worth it" he said pointing to Halley's t-shirt. "You taught her 'off' on purpose?"_

" _Yeah. We've been practicing for the last few days."_

 _Jack grinned. "I can't believe it. Thank you, Beth."_

" _What are you thanking me for? I didn't do it on my own!" she said laughing._

" _No, but I know you were a bit worried. Are you feeling okay about it all now?"_

" _Yes. I'm really excited now." Elizabeth subconsciously rubbed her flat stomach. "Do you want another girl or boy?"_

" _I honestly don't care" he said taking her other hand in his._

" _I thought you would have said a boy for sure."_

" _No. I'd be just as happy with another daughter."_

 _They sat quietly for a moment while Halley played with her doll in front of her._

 _Jack turned to her. "You've made me so happy, Beth" he said before leaning in to kiss her._

* * *

"I remembered that day. Not all of the conversation but I remembered being there."

"Really? You never mentioned that!"

"Hang on a minute" Jack said jumping off the bed and disappearing out the door.

Five minutes later he returned with two pieces of paper. He sat down on Elizabeth's side of the bed and handed them to her.

She held them in front of her and saw the picnic blanket with Halley standing there with her hands outstretched toward him. She wore the same outfit with the little woollen jacket. The second drawing was of Elizabeth sitting on the blanket, probably just after she had told him because she looked happy.

"So you remembered where you were that day? At the lake?"

"Yes. Just not why we were there. I assumed it was just for a picnic."

"I'm glad you remembered. That was a good day" she said quietly still looking down at the drawings.

Jack took them out of her hands and put them on the bedside table.

"I wish I remembered more."

Elizabeth took his hand in hers. "It's only been seven weeks since the accident. You're doing so well and it could be a lot worse."

"You deserve better, Beth" he said looking down at their hands.

Elizabeth shuffled down the bed, closer to him. She lifted her hand up to his face, turning him toward her.

"I have you, Jack. I can't get any better than that."

She leant in, her lips grazing against his slowly. She felt him relax against her and turn into her. Elizabeth pulled him back with her as she lay down, his body covering hers as she went.

"I've missed you" she said between kisses.

"I want you" he whispered back as his lips glided down her neck.

"I'm all yours" she said before their lips came back together.

* * *

After work the next day, Jack drove into town for his next session with Yuen. Each session he was coming away with more and more memories but they were random snapshots in time. Some were when it was just him, Elizabeth and Halley while others were of their later years as a family. Then there were things from his own childhood that came back to him again as well as memories from the army.

It was a huge jumble of things and it made it difficult for Jack to make sense of it all. Yuen kept telling him it was all a good sign and their ongoing sessions would help him compartmentalise and organise where everything fit back in but Jack wasn't so sure. He came away from the session more confused than ever.

The traffic on the way home was disastrous. There had been an accident so it was bumper-to-bumper the whole way.

Elizabeth had texted him to ask him to pick up some sour cream for dinner and some milk if he had time. He walked into the grocery store feeling overwhelmed by the day.

* * *

Elizabeth heard Jack's car in the driveway. Dinner was almost ready so she went out to meet him.

"Hi babe. How was your day?" she said when he opened the door of his truck. The look on his face told her everything. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

Jack went and opened the back door and pulled out a bunch of bags.

"What's all this?"

"The stuff from the shops you asked me for."

Elizabeth looked at all of it but thought it better not to say anything. She took the bags and left Jack with whatever else was in the car.

When she got inside she looked through the bags at the most random collection of groceries she had ever seen. Thankfully she found the sour cream and milk and put them away. There was a lettuce, a jar of jam, a frozen cheesecake, a pair of white socks that didn't appear to be for anyone in particular, a box of matches, a pair of cheap sunglasses, a dog toy for Rip and a packet of pink clips clearly for the girls but Eve would be the only one that would wear them. She put everything away and went back to see Jack walk into the house with a box which held some type of plant.

Elizabeth decided to ignore it and went back to the kitchen and began serving dinner. She was sure he just needed to rest so perhaps a quick dinner and then sleep would be the best thing for him.

Jack collapsed into a chair at the dinner table. Elizabeth put the plates down and called the girls in.

"Hi Daddy" Halley said happily as she came in.

"Hi Gracie."

"No Halley."

"What?" he said looking at her again.

"You said the wrong name."

Jack just stared at her.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine."

Elizabeth put her hands on Halley's shoulders and steered her toward her seat. "Just sit down, Halley. Daddy's had a long day."

"I said I'm fine" Jack said angrily.

Elizabeth glanced up to see him staring at her, all the sparks in his eyes gone. She didn't say anything. Instead she went and found Gracie and Eve.

"Just keep quiet tonight, okay? Daddy is very tired."

"Okay" they both said in unison.

But when Elizabeth got back to the kitchen, Halley was sitting in her seat crying.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Jack pushed back from the table firmly with his hands, causing the table to shift and the dishes to rattle. He stood up and walked straight out of the kitchen, bumping into Elizabeth's shoulder as he passed almost sending her flying.

Elizabeth stared after him. She had never seen him act like that. Ever.

Halley was still sobbing at the table and Gracie and Eve were standing next to Elizabeth with worried expressions on their faces.

"Okay, let's just eat our dinner without Daddy. Something must have happened today to make him upset."

She set Gracie and Eve up at the table before she went to Halley.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. He asked me what I did today and all I said was school and he started yelling at me."

"Okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Let's just eat our dinner and we'll go read a book together."

Normally Elizabeth made the girls finish their meals but Halley barely ate anything as she was too upset and Gracie and Eve could sense the undercurrent that Jack had left behind. So instead, Elizabeth let all three of them have some ice-cream to cheer them up.

She took them upstairs to get ready for bed. Halley was so scared of Jack though, she didn't want Elizabeth to leave her so they all ended up in the main bedroom. Elizabeth read them books until all three of them fell asleep in her bed. She pulled the quilt up over them and went to find Jack.

She found him in the basement sitting on the sofa bed with his head in his hands.

"Jack? What's going on?" she said gently as she approached him.

"Nothing. I said I was fine." The anger in his tone was still evident.

Immediately it got Elizabeth's back up.

"You are not fine! Talk to me, Jack. What happened today?"

"Nothing happened, Elizabeth!" he spat back at her. "Nothing ever happens."

"Jack, you made Halley cry and now she's scared of you. What did you do?"

"Leave me alone."

"No. Not when it affects those girls!"

Jack stood up, coming forward, fists clenched.

"Just back off. Stop pushing me!"

"I'm not pushing you. I'm trying to understand and help you!"

"No, you're pushing. You want me to remember everything and I just can't."

"What does that have to do with hurting Halley?"

"I didn't hurt her!"

"She's scared of you, Jack. What did you do?" she said coming closer to him, going to place her hand on his arm.

He swatted her away. "Let me be!"

"No" she said coming closer.

He grabbed her by the arms forcefully. "I said back off!" he said pushing her away.

Elizabeth stumbled and fell backwards onto the ground. She looked up at him in surprise. Jack looked down at her not even bothered with what he had just done. Elizabeth stood back up, trying to keep the tears away, as she turned and left the basement.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 3 of 3 today … make sure you read Ch 38 and 39 first! I'll try and get Ch 41 up today … can't leave you hanging too long :)**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming if you have the time! I'd love to hear what you think.**_

(16/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 40**

The tears spilled over as Elizabeth found her phone in the kitchen. Keeping her eye on the basement door she made a call.

"Frank. It's Elizabeth Thornton."

"Hi Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

"It's Jack. I can't help him. He's angry and aggressive. I don't know what to do."

"I'm coming over now."

"Okay. Thank you."

Elizabeth waited for Frank to arrive to let him in. By then the bruises on her arms were visible and Frank noticed them as soon as he walked in the front door.

"He did that?"

"He's just not himself. I pushed him too hard and …"

"Don't make excuses, Elizabeth. Where is he?"

"In the basement. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay. Take your phone. I will text you when I'm leaving."

"Thank you, Frank."

Frank patted her on the shoulder before she walked upstairs and he entered the basement.

* * *

"Jack?" Frank's voice echoed down the stairs.

Jack was sitting down again, his hands running through his hair. He turned at the sound of Frank's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth was worried."

"Of course she was. Because I'm not all sunshine and rainbows today she panics" he said, clearly annoyed.

"It's a bit more than that. You hurt her, Jack. I'm going to have to put that on your record."

"I didn't hurt her" he spat back. "I hardly touched her."

"She has bruises all over her arms."

Jack didn't say anything. _I didn't hurt her, did I?_

"What happened today Jack?"

"Nothing happened. How many times do I have to say it? Why won't you all leave me alone?"

"Tell me how you're feeling then? Angry? Upset?"

Jack sighed. "Yes. I want to put my fist through a wall."

"Okay. Did you wake up angry this morning?"

Jack thought back to the morning. No, he had woken up with Elizabeth against his chest. He had woken up blissfully happy.

"No."

"After training?"

Training had been fine that morning. He had finished their 10km time trial in second place, only one second behind first. No, he had been really happy with his training and results from the morning.

"No." He was beginning to feel calmer already just talking to Frank. He had a tendency to do that to him.

"After your classes?"

Classes had been fine too. He had sat there remembering all of the material they were discussing. Some of it was a bit vague to start with but it all came back to him.

"No."

"What about after your session this afternoon?"

The confusion from that session was the start of everything. It had quickly spiralled out of control when memories rushed back to him and he couldn't work out what went where. He sat there closing his eyes still seeing everything in a big jumble.

After a few minutes, without an answer, Frank spoke again. "Tell me about your session, Jack."

"It was overwhelming. Things came flooding back but it was a big jumble. Old memories from when I was a kid, to memories from later when Halley was a baby to things from the army all jumbled into one. It was horrible."

"You couldn't make sense of any of it?"

"No." Jack ran his hand down his face.

"After your session did you come straight home?"

"No. I got stuck in horrible traffic. There was a terrible accident on the highway."

"I heard about that. It was a multiple fatality."

"Yes. They had the bodies lying on the side of the road under white sheets."

"They were children, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"Did that hit a bit close to home?"

"Yes. It was the same car as Elizabeth drives."

"Right. Then you came home?"

"No. I had to go to the store on the way to get some milk for Elizabeth."

"What happened there?"

"I ran into someone who knew me but I didn't know them. The woman said hello and started talking to me, asking me questions and I had no idea who they were. She then accused me of being rude and self-centered and stormed off."

"Then you came home and what?"

"Seeing Halley … I don't know the car accident came rushing back to my mind, mixed with memories of my deployment and I snapped at her and she began crying. Then Elizabeth kept pushing me. She wants me to remember everything so badly."

"Has she said that?"

"No. She only told me yesterday that she thinks I'm doing really well considering."

"So why do you think she's pushing you?"

"I can see the disappointment in her eyes."

"Jack, she lost her best friend, the same as you did but you can't remember that you lost her. She's bound to be sad sometimes, just as you are."

"I guess you're right."

"You need to let her in when you're upset. Instead you physically hurt her."

"I don't remember that" he said sadly. "I didn't mean to."

"You blacked out?"

"I don't know."

Frank pulled out his phone.

A few minutes later, Jack heard footsteps on the stairs and Elizabeth appeared. She came down cautiously and stood behind Frank.

Jack looked up and could see she was being cautious near him. He honestly didn't remember what he did before.

"Elizabeth, he's calmed down now. Do you want to say anything?"

Elizabeth stood there quietly. Frank nodded at her to go ahead, but Jack could see her hesitate.

"I understand you must have had a difficult day today, Jack, but it doesn't excuse your behaviour towards Halley. She's just a child, you know that. Whatever she said to make you angry it was innocent."

"I know." Jack was still avoiding her eyes.

"Jack" she said, her voice breaking as she came closer. "I don't know what's wrong but you can't shut me out like that."

Jack glanced at her, the bruises on her arms catching his attention. "Did I do that?" he asked her quietly.

"It's fine, Jack."

Jack felt himself shutting down. It was all too much. _How could I have done that to her? I don't even remember it happening. I can't trust myself here._

"I need to leave" Jack blurted out heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Jack" Frank called him back but Jack wasn't having any of it. He ran up the stairs, grabbed his wallet and keys and got into his truck before they could stop him.

* * *

Elizabeth and Frank had run after him. They stood on the front step watching Jack tear off down the street.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do.

"That didn't quite go to plan" Frank said, turning back to her.

"What happened today? Why is he behaving like this?"

"His therapy was a bit overwhelming. It's made him very confused, almost like its overloaded his mind. Then a few other things happened that created a tipping point. I should have called the police as soon as I got here but I thought I could talk him down" he said as he pulled out his phone.

"The police?" Elizabeth said in surprise as she watched Frank dial the number.

"What's the registration plate on his truck?"

Elizabeth told him and she listened as Frank reported a disturbed Army officer having fled his home and there was reason of concern for his whereabouts. Elizabeth sat down on the step, her knees up against her chest.

"What will they do if they find him?" she asked once Frank had hung up.

"They will just pull him over. They won't hurt him. They will just stop him from doing anything silly."

"Like what?"

"Elizabeth, I know you don't want to hear this but remember he's not thinking rationally right now. He didn't even remember hurting you. Almost like he did it and then forgot straight away. His mind is in overdrive. He might just need a sedative to help calm him down and make sense of everything that's happened."

Elizabeth stood up and ran inside to get her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"His Mom. That is the one place he knows how to get to. It's the house he grew up in as a child."

Elizabeth dialled Charlotte's number. It took several rings but finally she picked up.

"Lizzy? Is everything okay?"

"No, Charlotte. Jack's having an … episode, I guess. He just took off from here. His psychologist, Frank, was here so he called the police."

"Is Jack being aggressive or …"

"Maybe but I think he's just really overwhelmed and confused. Please let me know if he shows up." Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"No. It's been a horrible night. I'm really worried about him" she said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Oh Lizzy, dear. He'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Alright I will call you if he shows up."

"Thank you. Bye Charlotte."

Elizabeth turned back to Frank. "What now?"

"We wait."

Elizabeth nodded. "You may as well come inside. I'll make some coffee."

They went back inside and Elizabeth led him into the kitchen to put the kettle on. The two of them were quiet and Elizabeth was glad that Frank didn't talk unnecessarily.

Twenty minutes later, Charlotte called.

"He's here, Elizabeth. He just pulled up in the drive."

"Okay, here I'll hand you over to Frank."

Frank took the phone.

"Hi Charlotte. Just keep him calm. If he doesn't want to talk, don't push him. We'll give the police your address and I'll be there soon too."

Frank hung up Elizabeth's phone and grabbed his own out to call the police back. He redirected them to Charlotte's address and told them he was on his way.

"I will call you as soon as I have everything under control" Frank said to Elizabeth as he was leaving.

"You're not going to hurt him or arrest him, are you?"

"No, Elizabeth" he patted her shoulder. "He needs help that's all."

* * *

Charlotte waited for Jack to knock and she took her time approaching the door.

"Jack? What are you doing here so late?"

"Ma, I need to talk to you."

"Of course" she said leaving the door and walking through to the kitchen. She put the kettle on and pulled some mugs out.

"Is everything okay? Is Lizzy alright?"

"I don't know."

Charlotte turned in surprise. Thinking of Frank's words though, she didn't push. She waited for the kettle to boil but at the same time, she thought it probably wasn't wise to give him coffee.

"Do you want a hot chocolate? I can't really drink coffee this late or I will never get back to sleep."

"Sure. Whatever."

Charlotte busied herself making the hot chocolate, waiting for him to talk but he was quiet. When she handed him the cup, she watched him take a big sip and close his eyes.

"Jack, you're worrying me a bit."

"I had a bad day. I got angry with Halley and then Elizabeth. I hurt her, Ma. I don't even remember doing it. She was scared of me though. I could see it in her eyes." He began to cry. "I never thought I could ever hurt her like that."

"Oh, Jack. It's not your fault. Your mind is just playing tricks on you." Charlotte placed her hand on his shoulder.

She noticed the flashing lights shining through her front window. Jack had his back to them. She stepped in closer to him, hugging him tightly. He began sobbing. She had never seen him like that. Not since he lost his father over fifteen years ago.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Lizzy wouldn't have been scared _of_ you. She would have been scared _for_ you. She loves you more than anything. She's probably already forgiven you."

"You didn't see her."

"No, but she's not the type of woman to ever walk away. She would have been here now but she's got three girls at home asleep."

Jack had his head in his hands, his palms covering his eyes.

He didn't move when there was a knock at the door. Charlotte moved away, glancing back at Jack but he hadn't noticed.

Charlotte answered the door.

"Ma'am. We're looking for Jack Thornton."

"Yes, he's here" Charlotte said, opening the door and leading the two male police officers through to where Jack was still sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Jack Thornton?"

"Yeah" he murmured from beneath his hands.

"Can you please stand and put your hands up where we can see them?"

Jack did as he was asked, his head hanging low, appearing defeated. Charlotte's heart broke just watching her son like that.

One of the officers stepped forward. "I'm going to cuff you until your psychologist, Frank, arrives. We've been instructed to wait with you."

Jack kept his hands still, while the officer placed the handcuffs on. Jack sat back down, still keeping his eyes away from everyone.

Charlotte came and sat back down on the chair next to him.

"It will all be okay, Jack. Maybe you've been getting pushed too hard at work."

"It wasn't work. It was that stupid therapy session and then I saw a horrific car accident on the way home. Something just snapped in my head. I can't explain it. I don't even remember most of the afternoon."

"Okay, we'll get you some help, Jack. Then you can go home to Elizabeth and the girls."

"I don't think so. That's why I left."

"What?"

"If I don't even remember hurting Elizabeth, I could do it again. I don't trust myself."

"But you came here … how did you know you wouldn't hurt me?"

"I didn't. But you would have beaten me up if I laid a finger on you."

Charlotte sniggered. "You know I would have once upon a time but I'm a lot older now. I don't know that I could hold my own against you anymore."

Jack smiled.

They heard footsteps as Frank walked in the front door, with a paramedic behind him.

"Jack. How you feeling?" Frank said as he approached.

"Like hell."

"Okay. We're going to take you to the hospital and run a few tests."

"Fine."

"We're going to give you something to help calm you down and help you rest."

He nodded in agreement.

"Can you stand up?"

Jack stood up and almost lost his balance. Once of the policemen grabbed his arm to stabilise him. They led him out to the ambulance and helped him in. He was eased onto the trolley bed and instructed to lay back. Charlotte watched as the paramedic injected a substance into his arm. Jack didn't object. She felt the tears filling her eyes watching what was happening. Jack stared back at her as they strapped the transport straps over him so that he was secure before closing the ambulance doors.

"Where are they taking him?" Charlotte asked Frank.

"Back to the same hospital. I've called Dr Shepherd. He will meet us there."

"I'm coming."

"You can meet us there. Just follow the ambulance."

"Why did you have to sedate him? He was calm."

"I was worried that he would cause himself harm."

"Jack's never been like that in his entire life!"

"Maybe not, but right now Jack isn't thinking like himself. We don't really know what he would do."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(20/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 41**

Charlotte was in her car driving to the hospital behind the ambulance when she called Elizabeth. It took Elizabeth all of a second to pick up the phone.

"Lizzy, they're taking Jack to the hospital now."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's upset that he hurt you. He doesn't remember anything. What did he do to you, Lizzy?"

"He just held my arms a bit tight that's all and then I fell over. I'm okay. Really."

"If you're sure. I'm following the ambulance now."

"Ambulance? Is he hurt?"

"No. He's been sedated."

"Okay. I can't come until the morning. Will you stay with him until I can get there?"

"Of course, Lizzy. I will text you any updates."

"Thanks Charlotte."

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She was exhausted from worrying but she needed to see Jack for herself to know he was okay.

Even with her eyes closed her mind wandered to everything that had led to the turn of events of the night. She over analysed every detail trying to work out what she could have done or said differently to prevent Jack's reaction.

After hours laying there, she eventually felt sleep overcome her in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Someone shook her awake.

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth barely felt like her eyes had closed and yet the sun was streaming in the windows. She was on the downstairs couch and Halley was leaning over her.

"Hi sweetie."

"What are you doing?" Halley asked, looking puzzled.

"I fell asleep."

Halley didn't ask about Jack. He was normally gone by this time anyway so that wasn't unusual.

"Have you had your breakfast?" Elizabeth asked, her hand running down Halley's arm.

"No."

"Let's go."

Elizabeth pulled herself up off the couch, her body stiff from the stress and anxiety of the night before.

She set the girls up with cereal before heading upstairs. She had a hot shower to help clear her head which was still fuzzy from the night before.

Elizabeth called work to let them know vaguely what happened. Her boss, Molly, had always been very understanding since she was also a military wife.

"Take as much time as you need Elizabeth. Maybe just stay off until next week?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have plenty of relief teachers that are eager for work right now. You need to be there for Jack."

"I had been so looking forward to today."

"I know. You're a great teacher Elizabeth, but we both know you would be preoccupied if you were here. Give me a call on Friday and let me know how he is."

"Okay. Thanks Molly."

"Take care of yourself Elizabeth."

Elizabeth finished getting ready before heading back downstairs to help Halley and Gracie get ready for school and Eve ready to go to her aunt's house. Elizabeth ran around packing lunches for school, since she didn't have time the night before.

All three girls were in the car waiting when Elizabeth came back downstairs with a bag of clothes for Jack and her own handbag. She drove to Viola's and Elizabeth ushered Eve inside as soon as she got there.

"My goodness Beth! Are you okay?" Viola asked as soon as she opened the door.

"No." The tears began to fall. "Jack's in hospital."

"Oh Beth. What happened?"

"It's a long story. I will fill you in this afternoon. I'm eager to get to him right now."

"Okay. Go. I will pick the kids up from school. Lionel can come home early today and give me a hand."

"Thanks Vi."

Elizabeth drove the next ten minutes to school in silence as the three children in the back chatted about their upcoming day. Oscar was excited because he was having music class that day while Halley and Gracie were just happy to see all of their friends.

Elizabeth stopped the car in the drop off bay. Gracie gave her Mom a kiss before climbing out the door and Oscar followed.

"Bye Aunt Beth!" he said before running into school.

"Aren't you coming Mommy?" Halley asked as Elizabeth hugged her goodbye too.

"No sweetie. I'm going to see Daddy. He's back in hospital."

"Is he leaving us again?"

"No. Not for long. He'll be home soon. Have a good day, sweetie."

Halley reached forward giving her a bigger hug than normal. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too."

Halley bounded out of the car, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth watched her run over to Gracie where she was waiting and the two of them walked into the school yard together. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She was so glad that all three of her girls were quite close. Hopefully that would last when they were older.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to the road and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Jack woke that morning feeling exhausted. Whatever sedative they had given to him had wiped him out all night but instead of waking up feeling restful it was quite the opposite. It felt like he had just run a marathon.

He saw his mother sitting in an armchair, asleep with her head resting on her hand. He felt bad that she had been there probably all night in a chair while he had been sleeping in a bed. She needed the bed more than he did. Or rather deserved it more than he did.

Jack sighed when he thought about the night before. He knew what he had to do though. He waited for Frank to come back so he could tell him about his proposal.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the hospital and went to the main reception desk.

"I'm here to see Jack Thornton."

"Psychiatric Ward. Room 103."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before following the signs to where the receptionist had directed her. As she neared the door, she could see Charlotte who looked up as she appeared in the doorway and stood up to greet her.

"Lizzy. How are you?" she said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Good. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Tired. I might just go get a coffee. He's asleep at the moment."

"Okay. Thanks for being here last night."

"Of course."

Charlotte walked off down the hall.

Elizabeth approached slowly, peering around the corner to see Jack asleep, propped up in the bed.

This was all too familiar. Besides his arm not being in a cast, the scene was very much the same as when she saw him over six weeks ago.

Elizabeth stepped closer to the bed and ran her hand along Jack's arm, his eyes opened instantly. She could see the pain and it made the tears come back to her own eyes. She moved closer, her hand running up to his neck.

"Don't" Jack said as he pulled away from her.

"Don't what?"

"Come any closer."

"Why?"

"I hurt you. I can't trust myself. It's better this way."

"Better what way?"

"I can't be near you like that."

"What are you talking about? You're my husband."

"Yes and a husband should never touch his wife like I did last night. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth went to put her arm on his and he pulled away again.

"I'm not going to let it happen again" he said adamantly.

Elizabeth could sense his discomfort so she didn't push him any further.

"Jack, you didn't hurt me. Truly."

Jack looked down as her arms, which she had strategically covered with a cardigan.

"Show me your arms."

"Jack, I …"

"Show me."

Elizabeth pulled off her cardigan and the deep blue bruises were evident on both her arms. Jack cringed. There was no point denying what was evident in front of them.

"I trust you, Jack."

She watched him look at her with a puzzled expression.

"That's foolish when I don't even trust myself. It could have been so much worse. No, this will be best for everyone."

"What will be?"

"I'm going to move out" he said with an affirmative nod of his head, as if trying to convince himself.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to move onto the base. I've discussed it with Frank and he thinks I should try it for a few weeks and see if that will make things easier."

Elizabeth heard him but she was struggling to comprehend. "Wait. You're leaving me and the kids?"

"It's for the best" he said looking back down at his hands.

"The best for who?" she said angrily.

"Elizabeth, I know this doesn't make sense but I hurt you …"

"No Jack …"

"Let me finish. I hurt you and what's more, I don't even remember doing it. I can't be in the house with you or the girls knowing that it could happen again and the outcome could be far worse. I need to get help. You realise that."

"Yes, but you don't have to leave" she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't go."

"I don't want to go but I have to. I have told you why I have to do this."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to come back to see us?"

"I'm not sure yet. Frank is discussing things with Dr Shepherd. They're trying to work out how to proceed from here."

"Jack, you've been doing so well and now after one incident you're turning your back on us? What happened to our vows? We promised - in sickness and in health. I'm standing by you here. It's my choice."

"Yes, but I figure hurting my wife is against my vows anyway."

"Enough" she said firmly. "I'm not listening to any more of this. You're coming home with me. I'm going to get a coffee. I'll be back."

Elizabeth turned, walking straight out of the room but she didn't get very far. She made it out of the door before she broke down and collapsed into a chair. Charlotte came back moments later.

"Oh Lizzy. What happened?"

"He said he's leaving me."

"What?"

"He's moving out" she said between the tears. "I can't do this Charlotte. I'm not strong enough for this. It was always me and Jack but these past few months I have felt utterly alone. I thought things were getting better and now this" she said waving her hands towards Jack's door.

"It will be okay Lizzy. You can get through this. You are one of the strongest women I have ever known. He just needs time. You can see that right?"

"Yes, but he was fine until he went back to work."

"Maybe but his work is a big part of him. Just give him time. It might only be a week or two and then he will be back."

"What do I do in the meantime?"

"Maybe pretend he is deployed and wait for him to come back to you."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. Charlotte was right. She was strong and she would get through this.

"What if he doesn't want to come back home?"

"Frank and Dr Shepherd see that as their number one priority."

As if on cue, the two men appeared at the end of the hall. Seeing Elizabeth's distraught face, Frank automatically became concerned and as he neared he put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Elizabeth, everything will be okay."

"He just told me he's going to move out."

"Jack feels as though he needs to do this. You have to give him time to come to terms with everything."

"So that's it? I just let him leave and don't see him until he wants to see me?" Elizabeth said, the anger inside her growing now.

"We're going to have to take this day by day."

"So what about my daughters? When do I tell them that their Daddy is coming back?"

"I don't know. That will depend on Jack."

* * *

Jack sat on his bed in the room, straining his ears to hear the conversation. He could hear Elizabeth's voice. At first it had begun softly as she spoke to his mother but once Frank arrived he could hear her anger building.

Jack knew he was causing her so much pain but the alternative was worse. This was emotional pain but the physical pain he could potentially cause could be worse. _Couldn't it?_ Right now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

 _ **Don't panic. Things will get better soon :)**_


	42. Chapter 42

(25/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 42**

 _ **Recap …**_

Jack sat on his bed in the room, straining his ears to hear the conversation. He could hear Elizabeth's voice. At first it had begun softly as she spoke to his mother but once Frank arrived he could hear her anger building.

Jack knew he was causing her so much pain but the alternative was worse. This was emotional pain but the physical pain he could potentially cause could be worse. _Couldn't it?_ Right now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

 _ **Continued …**_

Frank and Dr Shepherd went into Jack's room to talk to him and welcomed Charlotte and Elizabeth to come and hear what they had to say. Charlotte stood by Jack's bedside but Elizabeth already felt like she wasn't welcome in the room anymore.

She stood by the door, feeling like she was eavesdropping on a private conversation. The waves of sadness and anger kept crashing over her as she listened to the conversation that involved her the most besides Jack, yet she had no input in.

Frank, Carson and Jack spoke about what the best course of action would be, removing Jack from the family home as per his wishes, finding him suitable accommodation and what would happen from that point onwards.

Elizabeth stood there listening but after ten minutes when none of the people in the room considered her opinion or presence to be of value, she turned and walked away.

* * *

Jack had been concentrating on Frank and Carson. He knew Elizabeth was standing there listening but when Frank turned to ask her a question and all of them realised that she was no longer in the room, Jack saw the worried looks pass between Frank and Charlotte.

"She probably just stepped outside. It's been a lot to take in. I will go get her."

Charlotte disappeared for a moment. Frank and Carson picked up the conversation but when Charlotte came back five minutes later and whispered something to them, Jack was more concerned about Elizabeth.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Um … she had to go" Charlotte answered uncertainly.

"Go where?"

"Jack. She's really struggling with all of this. She'll come back."

Elizabeth didn't come back.

Two days later, Jack left hospital with Frank. He hadn't seen Elizabeth since that morning when she slipped out the door.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's probably at work."

Jack accepted that explanation and didn't ask anything further.

* * *

Jack was walking across the courtyard when he looked up to see Elizabeth in front of him. It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen her. She didn't see him as she was looking in the other direction just as a man greeted her and the two hugged each other closely.

Jack just stared.

He couldn't see what they were saying but they appeared close. The man put his hand on her arm and Jack could see Elizabeth was upset. With that they said goodbye to each other with another hug and Elizabeth walked away.

The man appeared sad as he watched Elizabeth walk away too but when he turned back and saw Jack watching, his expression changed to a happier one. He put his hand up to wave. Jack looked around to see who he was waving at but Jack was the only person nearby.

The man approached him before he called out.

"Jack. How have you been?"

As he got closer, the man offered his hand and Jack cautiously took it to shake. He didn't know if he could trust this man that he had just seen hugging his wife.

"You don't remember me?"

Jack shook his head no.

"I'm Shane Cantrell. Your partner in crime, so to speak" he said with a laugh.

This was the man Elizabeth had wanted him to meet.

"You just got back from your deployment?" Jack asked.

"That's right. Last week."

Jack nodded not sure what else to say. He didn't think 'why were you hugging my wife' sent the right message.

"I heard you've had a bit of a rough time. Elizabeth asked me to come and speak to you" Shane said.

"Did she just?" Jack's anger returning. Jack could see the surprise on Shane's face.

"She's worried about you, Jack. That's all."

"She couldn't be too worried if I haven't seen or heard from her for almost two weeks" Jack mumbled.

"Why do you think she was just here? You excluded her, along with Frank and the doctor. She's been coming almost daily to get progress updates from Frank."

"Why doesn't she talk to me then?"

"You moved out, right?"

"Yes."

"Because you thought she was pushing you?"

"Yes."

"So it sounds to me like she can't win. She backs off and you're still upset that she hasn't been here. It goes two ways Jack. Stop being a stubborn ass and go home."

Jack remembered Shane then. He had heard that before.

"You've told me that before" he said quietly.

"I've told you that _many_ times before, Jack. You two are both stubborn. One of you has to give in eventually. This time it has to be you."

Jack knew he was right. He was missing Elizabeth terribly.

Jack had no new aggressive episodes despite having a lot of memories return but making sense of them would remain difficult without Elizabeth's input. He had been busy drawing every little thing he remembered just in case she came to visit one day.

But Shane was right. Jack had told Elizabeth she was pushing him so now when she backed off he was still angry with her. Jack wasn't sure what he expected from her.

When he saw Frank that day, he knew what he had to do though.

"I need to go home Frank. I miss them terribly."

"It's your call Jack."

"Do you think it was just a one off?"

"It seems that way. Just a combination of everything. We've gone over comping mechanisms since. You need to focus on them next time you feel like there is a potential for you to become overwhelmed."

"Do you think I would really hurt my wife or daughters? Am I a risk to them?"

"I don't think so but you need to know that. I don't know how angry you were on that particular day."

"Did Elizabeth come in and check up on me?"

"Of course, Jack. She's been really worried about you."

Jack thought about it. He had been miserable for the last two weeks and he didn't feel any different to before. He made his decision. He went and packed up his bags. _I'm going home._

* * *

Elizabeth thought the time after Jack's accident had been terrible but now it felt so much worse. He had left her unintentionally when he lost his memory. Now he had done it on purpose. She never thought she would see a day when Jack left her and the girls. She had felt physically sick all week with the stress and anxiety of the situation.

She stayed off work the day after she left the hospital but she ended up back in the classroom by the Friday. Her new students were a welcome distraction from everything going on at home.

The girls took everything in their stride. Elizabeth had told them that Jack had gone away for work urgently and he didn't get the time to say goodbye to any of them. They accepted the explanation and things quickly fell back into the routine they had while Jack had been deployed. They had spent most of the weekend with their family and friends, Elizabeth doing her best to keep the girls busy.

Although Elizabeth thought about Jack every spare moment she had, the week passed and Elizabeth hadn't heard much. She had gone to the base on Monday afternoon to speak to Frank and find out how Jack was going. Frank couldn't tell her much but at least he could tell her that Jack was okay.

Elizabeth was at Abigail's the next morning with Eve while the other girls were at school. Eve was excitedly drinking her milkshake that Abigail had just placed on the table with Elizabeth's coffee, before she sat down with them.

"How are you, Elizabeth?"

"I've been better."

Elizabeth had filled Abigail in on all things Jack-related the previous week. Normally she would have spoken to her mother but Abigail had begun to fill that void. Grace and Abigail both had a similar delicate approach and were good at listening and telling Elizabeth their honest opinion.

"Jack hasn't called?"

"No" Elizabeth said sadly.

"He will be back, don't worry."

"Abigail, Jack's been gone for a week and hasn't even tried to talk to me. What does that say about how he feels about us?"

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned to see Sarah behind her.

"Hi Sarah."

"Are you okay? I just heard you say that Jack left."

Elizabeth sighed. She hadn't expected someone to overhear her conversation. She should have been more careful.

"Yes, his mind is playing tricks on him since the accident. He's having a bit of a rough time."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are the girls handling everything?"

"They're fine. Thanks for asking."

"Well, I will leave you to it. Good to see you again, Elizabeth. Maybe we can catch up at some stage. I'll speak to Jasmine and see when she's next in town."

"Sure. That would be nice."

Elizabeth gave her friend a small smile and wave but as soon as she had left, she groaned. She had never intended Sarah to overhear her and now she knew Sarah would call Jasmine immediately to tell her what she'd accidentally heard.

Sure enough, that Friday night Lee and Rosie invited Elizabeth and the girls to dinner. Elizabeth walked in to the restaurant and found Rosie waving to her.

"Yoohoo. Beth!" she sung out across the restaurant.

Normally Elizabeth would have been embarrassed but she was used to Rosie's antics.

As she walked closer, the girls darted ahead to see Will and Sammy. Rosie stood up to give her a hug, as did Lee. Elizabeth sat down and was about to start talking, when she felt someone behind her and followed Lee's gaze.

"Hi Elizabeth."

Once again, Charles towered over her. _How is he always here? I haven't seen him in almost ten years and this is the third time in three months._

"Charles. How are you?"

"Good. Can I borrow you for a minute?"

Assuming he would finally introduce her to his wife, Elizabeth agreed. She stood up and walked toward a table where a woman was sitting on her own but Charles kept walking straight out of the restaurant.

Elizabeth followed uncertainly. He walked around the corner of the building until they were out of sight and stopped, looking out across the lake.

"What's going on Charles?"

"My wife and I separated. We've decided to get divorced" he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Charles."

"It's okay. It's been a long time coming."

He leant on the nearby railing and Elizabeth couldn't help but stand next to him. She didn't know what to say, but she could sense his sadness.

"What about you? I heard things have been rough for you as well."

"Yeah, they're not great."

"You've separated?"

Elizabeth looked up at him in surprise and thought for a second she saw Charles appear hopeful.

"Not exactly. We're spending some time apart."

"Isn't that the definition of separated?"

"I guess" she said uncertainly, not sure where the conversation was heading.

Before she had a moment to think though, Charles turned and moved closer to her. His hand reached for her and his wet lips pressed against hers so suddenly that it took her a split second to react and push him away.

"What are you doing?!" she said angrily.

"It's a sign Elizabeth. We've been skirting each other for years, but right now we are both single at the same time. It's meant to be. I've always wanted you."

"Wow. Well, I'm not single. I'm still married and our separation will be temporary while he sorts through some things. I'm sorry Charles, but Jack is the only man that I will ever want."

"You don't mean that. He left you."

Jasmine must have passed on the news that she heard from Sarah.

"Even still. I won't be dating anyone until I've given up on Jack and I don't see that ever happening. I have to go."

Elizabeth pulled away, tears forming in her eyes. She hurried back into the restaurant toward Lee and Rosie. They must have seen something wrong because Lee stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" Elizabeth said as she sat back down. "Have you ordered yet?" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, just waiting for you."

The rest of the evening went well and Elizabeth knew she was quieter than normal but Lee and Rosie didn't push her to talk. Rosie did enough talking for all three of them anyway.

Elizabeth couldn't quite believe that Charles would be that forward. She knew she wasn't at fault for him kissing her but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had thought the only man she would ever kiss would be Jack and right when they were apart, that had happened. Elizabeth just got angrier with Jack for causing her to be in this position.

* * *

The following Tuesday, Elizabeth and Eve picked Halley and Gracie up from school and Elizabeth drove them to the park on the way home. She had packed them a snack and once they pulled up, Elizabeth helped them out handing them each something to eat. They took off for the swings and slide once they were done and Elizabeth sat down on a bench and watched them. They squealed and laughed together as they played happily.

Considering everything that had happened, she was amazed at how well they were all doing. The only thing that had changed, was that Eve was back to sleeping in Elizabeth's bed at night, and truthfully, she welcomed the company.

After the girls were worn out from the park, she loaded them back into the car for the five minute drive home. As she pulled the car into the drive, she was surprised to see Jack sitting on the front step with his bag by his side. Gracie and Eve began squealing in excitement once they noticed him.

As soon as Elizabeth had opened their doors, they ran happily towards him. Jack stood up and with a big smile, wrapped both of them up in his arms. Halley was more reserved. She clung to Elizabeth as they walked toward the front of the house.

* * *

Jack glanced up and saw his eldest daughter glued to Elizabeth's side. He knew she must be wary of him now because of what had happened that night. Jack let go of Gracie and Eve who were talking excitedly to him.

"Just a minute" he said to them, before he put his hand out to Halley.

"Halley, sweetie. I'm really sorry what I said the last time I saw you. I don't know what happened but I should have never spoken to you like that. I'm very sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Halley looked up at Elizabeth who nodded with a small smile.

"Okay" she said quietly before taking Jack's hand. He picked her up and gave her a big hug and Halley put her hands around his neck.

"I love you, Halley. I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear.

"It's okay. I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

Elizabeth walked past them and unlocked the house. She could smell the dinner cooking in the slow cooker which she had set earlier. Elizabeth walked straight into the kitchen and checked the pot, grabbing a spoon and stirring the stew. She would admit that it was just a distraction for the moment. She didn't know what to say to Jack. She felt selfish considering everything else that had happened but all she could think of was that he had left her.

She listened to the girls talking to him excitedly about everything they had been up to while she busied herself making their lunches for the following day. After that she walked outside and took the washing off the line and brought the basket in, carrying it straight upstairs. In her bedroom, she folded all of the clothes and then put them away. She lingered upstairs, cleaning and tidying, doing her best to find anything to prevent her from going downstairs and facing Jack.

She knew she was hurt and angry and she didn't quite know how she was going to react to him. Then there was also the thing that happened with Charles. Elizabeth knew she had to tell Jack but there was too many other things that needed to be said first before mentioning that. She felt avoidance was best at that moment, especially while the girls were still awake.

When Elizabeth went back downstairs, she served up dinner and called everyone to the table. Halley and Gracie set the table, while Eve hung off Jack's arm as he helped her sit up on her chair. Elizabeth put the plates on the table and the conversation still flowed between Jack and the girls. After dinner, Elizabeth cleared the plates and she felt ashamed that she hoped Jack would leave her be. No such luck. The girls left the dining room and left her and Jack behind. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say so kept silent as she cleaned up.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry about everything."

"Sure. No problem" she said as she dried one of the dishes, keeping her eyes fixed in front of her.

"Beth, please look at me."

"I can't."

She felt him closer behind her now, one of his hands touching her elbow gently.

"Beth …"

She placed the dish down, still not turning.

"No, Jack. You shut me out. The girls can forgive you straight away but I can't."

"Elizabeth, I am truly sorry for hurting you that night."

Elizabeth put the dish cloth down and turned toward him, the anger flaring inside her.

"That's not why I'm angry, Jack."

She walked straight out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth was up early the next morning for work. Eve was asleep beside her and Jack had slept in the spare room, realising that things weren't fixed between them yet,

Elizabeth organised the girls for school and was about to leave when Jack emerged. She was surprised to see him at first but then realised it made sense he would have had his work schedule changed over the last few weeks. Jack said goodbye to each of the girls, giving them a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Elizabeth walked around to the driver's door, where Jack was waiting, holding it open for her. She glanced at him as she passed, stepping into the car. Before he closed it after her, he leant over kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you" he said quietly.

Elizabeth looked at him momentarily before he stepped away and closed the door. She turned on the ignition and drove off.

* * *

Jack had naively thought that he would be able to go back home and have everything fall back into place. He now realised that was a stupid idea. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong but was fairly certain it had something to do with him deciding to leave. She had been upset with him at the hospital when he suggested it. Now he had to work out how to fix it.

Two days went past with Jack trying his best to be happy and optimistic with his wife and daughters. He bought a bouquet of flowers for Elizabeth, her favourite ice-cream and he cooked their dinner. He served her a glass of wine and told her to put her feet up. He did the laundry and cleaned the house for her, working around his half days at the base.

On Friday afternoon he had enough of the silence so called in his mother for backup. She was going to look after the girls as soon as Elizabeth got home so he and Elizabeth could go for a walk.

"Are things that bad?"

"Yeah, she won't talk to me."

"I thought I was imagining it but I think she has been avoiding me too" Charlotte admitted.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I think it was at the hospital. I was standing by your bedside, Frank and Dr Carson were on the other side and remember we looked back up and Elizabeth was gone. I can't remember what we were talking about but that is the last time I have heard from her."

Jack racked his brain trying to remember.

"Ma, I need her back but I don't really know what to say to her. I've tried everything. Taking her for a walk is really my last resort."

At that moment, they heard Elizabeth's car in the drive. Jack stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and nervously straightened himself up. He was wearing dark jeans and her favourite button down shirt. He had shaved and done his hair the way she liked it. He walked toward the door and was immediately mobbed by Gracie when she saw him.

"Daddy!"

"Hi beautiful! How was school?"

"Great. I'm so excited about tomorrow!" Gracie said before noticing Charlotte. "Grandma!"

Halley and Eve ran in, bypassing Jack and going straight to Charlotte to give her a hug instead.

When Elizabeth appeared at the door, she looked exhausted. Her expression didn't really change when she saw Charlotte in their house either.

"Hi babe" Jack said coming forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" she asked, still watching Charlotte.

"Ma's here to watch the girls for a bit. Take a walk with me?"


	43. Chapter 43

(27/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 43**

Elizabeth stood there watching Charlotte talking to the girls who were still talking animatedly about their day.

"A walk?" she said in response to Jack.

"Yes."

She could sense the slight uncertainty in his voice and felt sorry for him. She knew she had been giving him a hard time with everything.

"Um. Okay. I'll just go change my clothes."

Elizabeth walked past him, said a brief hello to Charlotte before heading upstairs to change into something more comfortable. She pulled on her skinny jeans, a loose fitting sweater and her most comfortable boots before heading back downstairs.

"Bye girls. We'll be back in a bit" Jack called out to them.

"Bye!" they sung out in unison.

Jack went around to the passenger door and held it open for Elizabeth. She slipped passed him with a brief thankyou before he went around the other side and climbed in. They drove in silence down to the lake, where Jack once again rushed around to hold open her door but this time he took her hand and led her down to the path that wrapped around the lake foreshore.

The silence was beginning to be unbearable but Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how to break it. She wanted to say she was sorry for being difficult but then the disappointment she felt when Jack had left came back.

Jack led her to a bench and they sat down. He still held her hand but they sat further apart than they normally would.

"Elizabeth" he started, slowly. "I know you've lost some faith in me. I just want to say that I only had your best interests at heart. I didn't remember when I hurt you and I was so worried that I would do something out of control and hurt you or the girls and not be able to take it back. I love you more than anything, but I quickly realised that not having you there by my side every day was even more difficult to bear. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Will you please forgive me?"

Elizabeth watched him and could see he was hurting but he still didn't get it.

"Jack, it wasn't the fact that you hurt me, it was the fact that you left and made the decision without my input" she said, as the anger made its way back into her tone. "You, Frank, Carson and even your mother all decided what was best for you while I stood there helplessly watching. You forgot that I know you better than anyone, even your own mother, and yet I wasn't seen as important enough to contribute to the discussion on your treatment."

"No, Beth. That's not it."

Elizabeth didn't reply. She pulled her hand back out of his, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was cold but really it was more like she was holding herself together, willing herself not to fall apart as she stared out across the still surface of the water.

She heard Jack take a deep breath beside her, exhaling slowly but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Elizabeth, please. You know you are the most important person in my life."

Elizabeth put her hands out to hold onto the side of the seat and bent over, looking down at her feet. Her hair fell around her face, which she was glad for. Jack could no longer see her eyes, that had once again filled with tears. She had shed so many tears in the last two weeks that she was amazed that she had any tears left.

"I'm sorry for the way things happened" Jack continued. "It will never happen again. I don't ever want to be apart from you. We belong together Elizabeth."

"Well, that's what I thought, but the first sign of trouble and you ran away" she spat out, ashamed at her reaction.

* * *

Jack didn't know what else to do. This was a lot harder than he had expected it would be.

"Beth, please. I can't do anything more than say how sorry I am. I was in a bad place and was acting irrationally."

Elizabeth didn't move. "I am the first person you should be able to turn to and ask for help. If not, then what is the point of us being together."

Jack could hear the emotion in her voice. "You don't mean that."

"I do" she said clearly.

"You want to separate permanently?"

"What do you think, Jack?"

Jack tried to think rationally. She wouldn't be this upset if she was happy to go their separate ways.

"No, you don't."

They sat there in silence for a moment longer.

"Beth, I promise I will let you in first next time there is a problem and from now on you and I will be making any decisions that affect our family together. No one else but you and I."

Elizabeth glanced across at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Please …" he said, his voice cracking as he put his hand out, running it down her arm slowly. He slid his body closer to hers until their thighs were touching.

Jack barely saw it, but she nodded slowly before closing her eyes. He reached out, his free hand running over her neck before he pulled her closer, his lips pressing against hers slowly. Her lips pressed back against his. Everything about her made him feel alive again.

He pulled back, his hand wrapping around her shoulders as he held her close. She moved into him, her head resting on his chest. They sat there quietly, staring out at the water.

* * *

"I've got some pictures to show you tonight" Jack said as they drove back home. They had spent a good hour talking down by the lake before they decided they should get back. Once they had got in the car, away from anyone's eyes, they had spent another half hour making up for some lost time. Elizabeth had eventually pulled away, her lips pink and swollen from his kisses. Her broad smile made him grin back as he started the car to head home.

"You've still been having lots of memories?" Elizabeth now asked.

"Yes. I've stopped therapy for the moment. There are still some memories that I can't remember fully but I do remember some clearly now."

"That's great news, Jack" she said with a smile.

Jack gave her hand a squeeze, where they rested on the glovebox between them.

They had ordered pizza and had picked it up on the way home. They pulled up at their house. Elizabeth clambered out of the car as Jack reached her, the pizza still sitting on the seat behind her. Jack leant in kissing her on the lips again. A few minutes later, they were still at the car, with Jack pressing her body back against the car.

"The pizza" she got out between kisses. "Cold."

"I don't care" he said, his hands on her hips, holding her firmly. His lips pressing back to hers.

"Jack."

Jack pulled back, leaning over her with a frustrated breath.

"We have to eat dinner and then get the girls to bed, Jack. Only then we can continue this."

* * *

Charlotte ended up staying for dinner. Elizabeth was still quiet in front of her mother-in-law but Jack pulled her aside at one stage and must have filled her in.

"I'm sorry about everything, Lizzy. It was unintentional on my part."

Elizabeth just nodded, not adding anything, but after that the mood seemed to improve around the dinner table. Elizabeth went to put the girls in bed and once they were all asleep, she wandered back downstairs to see Charlotte and Jack having a deep and meaningful.

Rather than disturb them, she went back to her room and sat down on the bed and pulled out her book.

* * *

"Jack, she has been through a lot on her own. At some point the whole situation was going to become overwhelming. You can only be strong for so long before the cracks begin to show" Charlotte said as she sat opposite Jack at the table finishing off her cup of tea.

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

"Everything is okay again though?"

"Yes, for the moment. I shut her out to protect her but I did more damage in the process."

"Maybe you should be writing some of these things down so you remember next time."

"Like a list?"

"Yes. You know if you feel overwhelmed yourself, number one should be talk to Elizabeth about how you're feeling."

"I guess I could try that."

Charlotte stood to leave. "I better go. You go look after that wife of yours."

Jack followed her to the door and said goodbye. He shut off the rest of the lights before moving upstairs. He found Elizabeth asleep on their bed, a book in her lap. As he took it out of her hands, she stirred.

"Jack" she said sleepily.

"Beth, here lay down" he said, pulling the blankets back for her.

She scooted down the bed, clearly exhausted. He helped pull her jeans off and she threw her sweater on the floor before laying down and Jack covered her with the blankets. He leant down to kiss her cheek but she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Jack was woken the next morning by someone running and jumping on the bed.

"It's Saturday!" Gracie squealed.

"That's nice" Jack said, not sure what significance Saturday had.

When he looked at his daughter though, she was dressed in a leotard and tights and was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help!" Eve ran in with no clothes on and her own leotard in her hand.

Elizabeth sat up sleepily and helped Eve into her dancing outfit before collapsing back on the bed. Gracie and Eve ran downstairs together.

"Why am I wearing a bra to bed?" she asked Jack as she pulled the sheet up and glanced down at herself.

"You fell asleep. That was the best I could do."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes, you must have been exhausted."

Elizabeth ran her hand over her face and put both arms over her head to stretch. "I don't remember anything."

Jack rolled onto his side. "Why are the girls so excited today?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Dancing starts this morning."

"All three of them?"

"No just Gracie and Eve. Halley wanted to play soccer with her friends this year instead."

"What time is dancing?"

"10."

"I'm supposed to meet up with Shane and some of the others at the pub this afternoon for a few welcome back drinks."

"So you met Shane?"

"Yes, I ran into him at the base on Tuesday. I actually saw you talking to him that same day."

"That was the day that you decided to come home" she said slowly, watching him.

"Yes."

"Shane spoke to you."

"He did."

They were silent as Jack reached out to move a strand of hair out of her face.

"He talked some sense into me Beth. I needed to hear it."

"He's a good friend."

"I got that idea when I was talking to him."

"Do you want to come to dance class this morning then?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said with a smile.

* * *

After lunch, Shane picked Jack up from home and they drove to the pub where they were meeting everyone else.

"You worked closely with everyone here. You were their Sergeant so they have a great deal of respect for you. The day of the accident, we were attacked but you went in to pull Smyth out. That's when you were injured."

Shane reintroduced everyone before they took a seat. Everybody appeared eager to talk to Jack and see what had been happening. Paul Smyth eagerly shook Jack's hand, thanking him as he hadn't gotten the chance.

"Thank you Sarg. I owe you."

"It's fine. Just doing my job."

"You know it was more than that. Thanks anyway. I'm shouting you a beer."

With that Smyth was off buying everyone a round where they toasted Jack. He was incredibly embarrassed but at the same time pleased that he had people around him that thought so highly of him.

He had a continual conversation going with one officer or another as they all made the effort to talk to him and let them know who each of them was and how they fitted in.

Jack was surprisingly having a good time. He walked up to the bar to get some water and another jug of beer when someone bumped into him. When Jack turned, he saw a familiar man leaning against the bar with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Jack."

Jack looked at the man and struggled to place him for a moment before he remembered.

"Charles. You were a friend of Elizabeth's, right?"

"Oh, we're much more than that. Are you two back together yet?"

"That is none of your business" Jack said turning to walk away.

"Maybe I should give her a call and see if she's free. Elizabeth must be available if you're here."

Jack turned back toward him. "You stay away from my wife."

"You know after that kiss last week, I thought she was going to leave you and be with me."

Jack had no idea what he was talking about _. But he kissed Elizabeth. My Elizabeth._

"I dream about those soft, full lips a lot these days" Charles said, faking a faraway look.

Jack placed his drinks down and was back in Charles' face as he shoved him in the chest. "I said stay away from her."

"You really think you can stop me?"

Jack snapped.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Sorry this one is short but I have to resolve that cliffhanger. I will try and get Ch 45 up tonight or tomorrow morning.**_

(29/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 44**

Shane was sitting across the room when Smyth grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh no, we've got trouble" he said as he moved hurriedly past him.

Shane spun around and saw Jack laying into some guy at the bar. The other guy was swinging back but was not making contact. Jack was too fast for him. The guy fell against the bar just as Smyth pulled Jack off him. Shane dragged Jack straight out the door to the pub as the security guards showed up.

"Jack! What the hell!"

Jack had a look of fury in his eyes. He was angrier than Shane had ever seen him as he continued pacing out the front of the pub.

"What was that about?!" Shane yelled again.

"I hate that guy!"

"Since when?"

"He's a friend of Beth's."

Shane looked back inside the doors to the guy who had been helped up and had blood pouring from his nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. His name is Charles."

Jack was rubbing his knuckles which were now grazed and bloody and his shirt was torn.

"Okay so why did you hit him?"

"He said he kissed Elizabeth."

Shane knew Jack was always protective of his family, which made sense he would react the way that he did.

"Right, well just wait by my car and I will drive you home. Don't go anywhere Jack."

"Fine" Jack said walking toward Shane's car.

Shane ran back inside and grabbed his keys.

"Is Jack okay?"

"Yeah. The guy apparently said something about Elizabeth. I've got to go. See you guys next week?"

"Yes. Tell Jack we said bye."

Shane waved as he ran back out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the backyard with the girls, laughing as they kicked a soccer ball around. Eve was slowly getting the knack of it. As Elizabeth passed her the ball, she managed to stop it rather than let it roll between her legs.

"Elizabeth. I need to talk to you inside."

Jack's voice surprised her and she glanced up still smiling, but after seeing Jack her smile vanished.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

His shirt was torn and there was drops of blood on it. She could see he was angry. He went back into the house without answering.

The girls had stopped playing when Jack had appeared and they looked at each other uncertainly.

"Keep playing. It's okay" she said, patting Halley on the shoulder as she followed Jack into the house.

Elizabeth found him in the lounge room, pacing backwards and forwards.

"Jack are you okay?"

"No! I ran into Charles at the pub."

Elizabeth felt like her heart had stopped.

"He said you were going to leave me for him."

"What? No! Don't be silly."

"So I'm also being silly when I ask you if you've kissed him?"

Elizabeth froze.

"You kissed him?!" Jack's voice got louder as he yelled across the room at her.

"No … yes …" she stammered, "but it's not what you think."

"When?"

"Jack, would you just listen?"

"WHEN?" he yelled.

"A week ago."

He looked crushed. She continued speaking before he could cut her off.

"I was out to dinner with the girls, Lee and Rosie and he showed up at the restaurant."

"You kissed him in front of the girls?!"

"No! I didn't kiss him. He cornered me!"

"How could you? After everything we've been going through."

"Jack! Just stop!" she said, her hands going to his face. Holding him tight, she brought his fuming eyes to hers. "Look at me, Jack."

He tried to pull away but Elizabeth held him tight. "Jack. Look at me!"

Finally, his eyes came back to hers and she forced him to hold her gaze. "I love you. Only you. I have never sought to kiss anyone but you. Okay?"

Jack stared at her for a long moment but slowly nodded.

"I ran into Charles last week and he convinced me to talk to him outside. He told me he had separated from his wife and the next second he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and told him to leave me alone, that you were the only man for me. I didn't tell you because there hasn't been time to bring it up."

Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Why would he try and kiss you?" His voice was now softer, the anger fading.

"Sarah overheard me talking to Abigail about your leaving and it got back to Charles. He assumed we were separated permanently."

Jack was quiet as he stood there.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes. I just don't understand why he was baiting me."

"He's always been jealous of what we have together."

"And what's that?"

Elizabeth looked at him trying to work out if he was being serious. "Really. You don't know what we have that would make other people jealous?"

When he still didn't answer, she leant in and kissed him slowly. "This" she said, as their lips came back together and she felt him calm down, his arms wrapping around her.

"Are you calm now?" she said.

"Not quite" he said as a small smile played on the corner of his lips.

Elizabeth leant in, kissing him again.

"Now?"

"Almost."

Elizabeth ran her lips down his jaw before they settled just below his ear. She kissed him gently underneath his ear.

"I won't be falling asleep tonight" she said as she bit her lip and walked back out to the yard.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Here's the rest of the last chapter which I didn't get the chance to finish yesterday.**_

 _ **RATED M – STEAM ALERT! You've been warned … skip to the next chapter if this isn't your thing!**_

(29/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 45**

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks and now the torture was unbearable. From the kiss Elizabeth left him with, to the frequent touches that had been happening between them all afternoon, Jack didn't know if he could make it much longer.

He had offered to help with dinner, which was a huge mistake. As he stood there cutting up vegetables, Elizabeth had been standing next to him unstacking the dishwasher, bending down in her tights to pick up the plates. He averted his eyes but each time she bent over, he was drawn back to watch her.

When she was done, she brushed up against him, running her fingers across his back. He almost cut his finger off with the knife with the jolt of electricity that ran through him as a result. When he sat down to eat dinner, she ran her hand over his neck and shoulders as she went to sit down. He stared at her, trying to communicate what he was feeling. _Please … just … stop._

* * *

"Is everything okay, Jack?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"You know what" he said abruptly.

"I don't …" Elizabeth trailed off, possibly realising what he meant. She stared at him for a moment before turning her attention to Eve, who had just dropped her forkful of noodles into her lap by accident.

"Eve, sweetie, you need to lean over your plate. I've told you that before."

"Yes, Mommy" she said as Elizabeth cleaned her up.

As soon as they were finished, Elizabeth collected their plates.

"Can we watch a movie?" Halley asked.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack answered. "No. It's bed time in thirty minutes. I will read you a book."

Elizabeth glanced at the clock. It was barely 7 pm, which was early for bedtime, especially on a Saturday night but one look at Jack and she realised what was happening.

"You heard your father" she said amidst the groans. "Let's hurry up and get ready for bed and you can each pick a book."

Jack held up his finger to her. One.

Elizabeth shook her head back and held up her fingers. Three. Trust me, she mouthed.

If there was only one book, the girls ended up fighting and not being able to decide on a single book. It turned out quicker to let them have three.

As the girls traipsed upstairs, Elizabeth felt Jack tug her back to him. Before she could speak, his lips were on hers, kissing her hurriedly. His hands slid up and under her singlet, the warmth of the his fingers setting her skin alight. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he held her closer, the gap between their bodies now non-existent.

"Mommy!" Gracie's voice sang out from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" she said pulling her lips away, but Jack's lips went straight to her neck instead.

"Are you coming?

Elizabeth was feeling faint as the heat from Jack's attentions was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Mommy are you coming?!" Gracie yelled.

"Yes!"

Elizabeth pushed herself away from Jack and didn't look back.

* * *

Elizabeth read books to Gracie and Eve and when she was finished, she kissed each of them goodnight and moved Eve to her own bed. She tucked her in and sat with her for a few minutes until she was settled.

Elizabeth could hear Jack still reading to Halley. She could even pick the book and knew Halley had picked a long one. She couldn't help but smile, thinking of Jack's frustration, when he realised how long the book was.

Once Eve was asleep, she closed her door and went back to check on Gracie who was also asleep. Jack was still reading.

Elizabeth went into their room and headed for the shower. She peeled off her tights, sports bra and singlet and slipped under the hot stream of water. Pulling her hair from the elastic, she put her head back, letting the water run through it.

* * *

When Halley was finally asleep, Jack closed her door before double checking Gracie and Eve. He ran downstairs to turn off all the lights before coming back to their bedroom. Jack could hear the water running and sighed with relief that Elizabeth hadn't fallen asleep again. Tonight he would have woken her anyway. He heard the water shut off and as he walked into the bathroom, Elizabeth had just wrapped herself in a towel.

"Are they all asleep?"

He stepped toward her, pulling his shirt over his head and already undoing his belt, letting his jeans fall to the ground. He pulled his legs out and watched a smile playing on her lips. Elizabeth stood still and by the time he reached her, he had discarded all of his clothes.

He put his hand out to cover her hand, which was holding up the towel. She released her grip and instead he took the corner of the towel, pulling it away from her and dropping it to the floor.

"Finally" he said, as his hands slid over her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Finally" she repeated, as he kissed her slowly, before lifting her up and carrying her back to the bed.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in the early morning, the need to relieve the pressure on her bladder was paramount. She slipped out from Jack's arms but he groaned in his sleep as she left their bed. By the time she returned and slid back under the covers, he was awake reaching for her.

She lay on her side facing him as his hands slid back over her body, resting in place, before she leant in to kiss him. It was still pitch black outside so she figured it must still be early. As her lips lingered on his, his hand slid along her waist and down her leg slowly before brushing back up the inside.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?"

"Nothing" he said, unconvincingly.

"Jack, you can't still want more?"

"I always want more of you."

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Okay, well I'm going to make you a deal here" she whispered.

Jack looked at her uncertainly.

"No more getting angry, yelling or fighting … promise?"

"Or what?"

"Promise?"

"What's the deal though?"

Elizabeth rolled onto her back, pushing the sheets down and stretching her hands up over her head. "You can have me whenever you want."

"Whenever?"

"When-ever" she said, annunciating the word clearly.

"Every night?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Okay, I promise" he said immediately as he rolled over her and she began giggling as he covered her neck in kisses.

* * *

Jack woke to hear steady rain falling on the roof. He didn't remember waking up to that sound in a long time but it always brought him peace. Now he lay there feeling calm and content with everything around him.

His wife lay beside him, still asleep, as his mind drifted over the events of the last few days. He just wished he and Elizabeth were at the point where things would begin to get easier. The last few months had been full on.

He heard a knock at the door and he pulled his pyjamas on before going to the door.

"Daddy" Eve said, putting her hands up.

"Hi baby." Jack closed the bedroom door behind him. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should go to Abigail's for breakfast when Mommy wakes up."

"Yay!"

"Let's get you dressed and see if your sisters want to do that too."

By the time Elizabeth stirred, he was sitting beside her running his hand through her hair.

"Hey" she said as her eyes adjusted on him.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"What time is it?"

"9."

"9? Are you serious?" she said sitting up. "I can't believe I slept in so late."

"It's okay. The girls are ready to go to Abigail's for breakfast. Do you want to come or would you rather I took them?"

"I can come. You'll have to give me a few minutes though."

"That's okay" he said, leaning in to give her a kiss before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth sat there for a moment trying to wake-up. Honestly, she was still exhausted even though she had a decent amount of sleep.

She rolled out of bed slowly, feeling a bit dizzy, but by the time she reached the bathroom she was awake and ten minutes later she was walking downstairs ready to go.

By the time they reached Abigail's, the girls were excited and ran ahead of Jack and Elizabeth. Jack took her hand and led her inside. The girls were all sitting in their customary seats talking to Abigail.

"Hi you two."

"Hi Abigail."

"Family breakfast today?"

"Yes."

"Give me a wave when you're all ready to order."

The girls ordered pancakes. Elizabeth wasn't sure what she felt like. Nothing was really calling her name so she just ordered a coffee.

"Just a coffee? What are you going to eat, Beth?" Jack asked.

"I don't know what I feel like. I'll have coffee first then I'll decide."

Jack gave her a strange look before making sure the girls ordered all of their food.

When the pancakes arrived, the girls dived in but just watching them made Elizabeth glad that she hadn't ordered any food.

"And here's your coffee, Elizabeth. Just the way you like it."

Elizabeth took a long sip and already she started to feel better.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked, full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired from last night. I needed coffee."

"That's all it is."

"Yes Jack. I'm feeling better already."

Jack turned his attention back to his bacon and eggs.

As they were leaving Abigail's, Jack's phone began ringing.

"Who is it?"

Jack looked at the screen. "Shane."

"He's probably worried about you from yesterday. You should answer."

Elizabeth helped the girls into the car while Jack took the car.

"Hi Shane."

Elizabeth listened to the one side of the conversation.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Today?"

"I'll just check."

Jack pulled the phone from his ear. "Shane's asked us over for lunch. Are we doing anything?"

"No, that's fine."

Jack spoke into the phone again. "Sounds good Shane. We'll see you soon."

* * *

Lunch at Shane and Katy's was always relaxed and much like being at home. The kids all entertained each other, Shane and Jack were able to have a chat, while Elizabeth and Katy helped prepare the food.

"How was Jack last night?" Katy asked as she cut up some tomatoes and threw them into a salad bowl.

"Furious."

"Shane said he was very angry. The other guy was beaten up badly too."

"Jack fought him?"

"Yeah. Shane said he was throwing punches left and right. Probably broke the guy's nose amidst other things."

Elizabeth hadn't even thought about how Charles had fared.

"Well, he deserved it from what Jack said."

"You knew the guy?"

"Yes, he was an old acquaintance from my rowing days. He just moved back here and I keep running into him everywhere." Elizabeth was buttering the bread rolls as she spoke.

"What did he say to rile Jack up?"

"That he kissed me."

"Wow" Katy said slowly. "And Jack believed him?"

"Well, it was actually the truth."

"You're kidding?" Katy said, her mouth hanging open.

"No" Elizabeth said slowly before filling Katy in on what happened the week before with Charles.

"What a slime ball!"

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What?" Katy said confused.

"Slime ball? I haven't heard that in years! What are you 12?" she said laughing.

Katy began laughing too. "I've learnt to modify my language in front of the kids. You know that!"

Elizabeth was still laughing at Katy's expense.

"So how did you get Jack to calm down? He seems pretty relaxed today."

"Oh, I have my ways" Elizabeth said with a grin.

Katy looked at her sideways before burst out laughing. "You are hilarious. That actually worked?"

"Yeah and I don't think he will be getting upset again for a while."

"Why?"

"We made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Let's just say it is in his best interest in the bedroom if he behaves himself."

Katy roared with laughter.


	46. Chapter 46

(2/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 46**

Jack and Shane sat on the deck watching the two women laughing in the kitchen.

"What do you think they're laughing about?"

"Something to do with us, probably" Shane said, shaking his head at them.

"They're close?"

"Yeah. Well they've always had our deployments in common so I think that gives them common ground to start with."

"We've always deployed together?"

"I transferred here about ten years ago. I was immediately put in your unit. I missed your first deployment but I was there for the second. That was a tough one though."

"Why?"

 _ **Six years and nine months before … (November 2011)**_

 _Two weeks after Elizabeth asked Jack to meet her at the tree with Halley, Jack got some unexpected news._

 _Three units had been called to the meeting room for a briefing. Jack was sitting beside Shane when everyone was handed their letters. There were a few groans as people began opening their letters before the others._

 _They were all being sent on another deployment to the middle east in just two weeks time … for six months duration. Shane and Katy's daughter was six months old at the time so Shane was feeling upset but was surprised when Jack slammed the letter on the table in front of him and swore. Shane glanced over at him and could see how angry he was._

" _Jack, you okay?"_

" _No" he exhaled slowly before continuing. "Elizabeth's pregnant. Almost three months."_

" _Oh no" Shane said as he realised the time frame. "I mean that's great but the timing …"_

 _Jack would miss the whole pregnancy and be lucky to make it back for the birth._

" _I know what you meant" Jack gave him a small smile. "I missed the first three months with Halley and now I'm going to miss the rest of it with this baby."_

" _Yeah, but you won't miss all of it. You might still make it back in time."_

" _I doubt it. Halley was three weeks early."_

 _Shane nodded, he couldn't deny that one._

" _How am I going to tell her? She's so excited and now I'm going to have to say 'sorry you're on your own, babe'."_

" _She will be upset, but not with you."_

" _I'm not so sure."_

 _Jack knew Shane was right in a way but if Elizabeth couldn't blame the military, he was next in line._

* * *

"So that's it then? We left two weeks later?"

"Yeah. I missed Sophie's first Christmas and you missed Halley's second. We got to Skype a lot, but it was probably the hardest deployment for you."

"Even compared to the last one?"

"I think its harder when your children age so much in that time. Sophie was six months when I left and one when I returned. I missed her learning to crawl, her first word and her first birthday. That's a lot of firsts. Phillip was only just two this time, so I lost a lot with him too. He didn't even recognise me when I first came home. He's fine now, but it took a good week for him to get used to me again."

"I didn't think of it like that."

"Halley was the same with you when you got back that time. At least I had some forewarning that Phillip would be like that because I saw Halley with you. It broke your heart that she wouldn't go to you, even though she saw you on the screen when Elizabeth would Skype."

"Our wives are very strong women, aren't they?"

"All military wives are. They do a lot on their own."

* * *

That night, when the girls were in bed, Jack and Elizabeth sat downstairs on the lounge. With his arm around her shoulders, Jack told her about his conversation with Shane that afternoon.

"That was an incredibly hard time for both of us. It was the hardest deployment for me" Elizabeth said.

"What happened when you found out?"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's funny now. At the time, not so much."

* * *

 _On his way home from the base, Jack bought some flowers and some choc chip cookie dough ice-cream. Armed with gifts, he stepped into the house. It was quiet, so Halley must have already been in bed._

 _He put the flowers down and the ice-cream in the freezer before he went in search of Elizabeth. He found her immersed in a bubble bath with her eyes closed._

" _Hi sweetie. What are you doing?"_

" _I had a rough day. I needed to relax."_

 _Jack inwardly groaned at her assessment of her day._ " _How is that going?"_

" _Better now that you're here."_

 _Elizabeth pulled herself up out of the bath. Jack looked her up and down. He could already see her small belly taking on a different shape. She held out her hand to him to help her but instead of doing that, he scooped up her wet body directly from the bath._

 _She squealed in surprise as he carried her back to their bed, while still dripping wet._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Making your day better."_

 _Elizabeth giggled. "Aren't you hungry?"_

" _Oh yes" Jack said as he hovered over her, kissing her deeply and nibbling her bottom lip before he pulled back to yank his clothes off. He loved her with all the passion and desire he could muster, the idea of being apart from her for six months encouraging him on._

 _They lay there afterwards, wrapped together, their hearts beating rapidly and his legs entwined with hers. His arms surrounded her, holding her close and tight to his chest, not wanting to let go. He was going to miss all of this. Six months!_

" _What's wrong, Jack?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _What you just did to me was not inspired by nothing. I'm not complaining. That was … amazing but I know something is up."_

" _I got my papers today" he said, his hands tightening further._

" _How long?"_

" _Six months" Jack whispered and at first he didn't notice any change, until he felt the soft shaking of her shoulders._

" _I'm sorry" he said gently, rubbing his hands over her back, trying to soothe her._

 _She didn't say anything for a long time. "When?" she managed to say._

" _Two weeks."_

 _That was all they said for the rest of the night._

* * *

"I'm so sorry" Jack said again, as if it had just happened.

"Jack, it's in the past. It wasn't your fault. It was your job."

"How much did I miss in those six months?"

"A lot. Even though you missed the pregnancy, I gave you updates on Skype and you saw me every week or two so that wasn't too bad. It was Halley that you missed out on the most though."

"Shane mentioned that."

"Yeah, it was hard. Often she was asleep when you called or would start crying if I put the phone in front of her. She missed you a lot at first and would keep asking for you but then one day she stopped and that was the saddest day for me. She didn't think you were coming back. Even though I talked about you a lot, she didn't understand."

Jack nodded slowly.

* * *

 _The morning after Jack got his papers, it was a Saturday and with the prospect of his deployment approaching, Jack was determined not to miss all of Christmas. They went to the mall in the morning, heading straight for the toy section. While Halley slept, Jack and Elizabeth decided on her presents together and went home and wrapped them. It was still six weeks until Christmas but at least that way, Jack felt like he was a part of it._

 _Over the next two weeks, Elizabeth tried to get organised for Jack's leave. She was still going to work two days a week while he was gone. Halley loved going to childcare. All of the carers were lovely and she was very attached to one in particular, so Elizabeth didn't feel selfish for wanting to continue working._

 _On one of her days off, she went and bought Jack's Christmas present. She had been debating for a long time what to get him. She needed it to be small so he could carry it with him. After debating all week, she had finally thought of a great idea. Over the next few days, while Jack was at work, she made Jack's present, wrapped it up and set it beside his duffel bag._

 _The day before Jack left, they had a constant stream of visitors coming to say goodbye. Charlotte and Tom, William and Grace, Lee and Rosie all dropped in to give Jack a hug and wish him well. That night, Elizabeth avoided the obvious. She cooked Jack a roast dinner with all the trimmings. They sat together eating, all their conversations avoiding the elephant in the room. After dinner they sat on the lounge together watching some show on the television, although neither of them were paying attention._

 _Elizabeth was leaning into Jack's shoulder, his arm around her. As they sat there in silence, Jack's mind wandered to the baby that would likely be born without him being in the country. His free hand drifted to her belly. He heard her take a deep breath as he touched her and just like that, the flood gates opened. Elizabeth had held it together all day and with one small move, her resolve was gone._

" _Beth, I'm sorry" he said as he held her tightly._

 _She was now sobbing against him._

" _Come on. Let's go to bed."_

 _He turned the television off and helped Elizabeth to her feet. He held her hand as they walked into their room. Her sobbing had slowed with the distraction._

" _I don't know that I can do this tomorrow" she said through the tears._

" _I know, but you have to. Katy will be there too. You will both be okay if you stick together."_

 _They got ready for bed and slid under the covers. Jack reached up to turn the lamp off. The room was plunged into darkness and was silent. Jack's arms reached out for Elizabeth and when he found her smooth skin, he took his time running his hands over her, trying to commit everything to memory. Her hands were doing the same thing. The tears were gone for the moment, as they made the most of the time they had left together._

 _As they lay there, wrapped in each others embrace, Elizabeth remained awake with her head on Jack's chest. She listened to his heartbeat, all the while praying that she would hear it again in six months time when her husband returned safe and sound._

 _The next day, Elizabeth got Halley ready and put her in the car while she waited for Jack. They drove in silence, her hand in his the entire way to the base. She got out and was about to put Halley in the pram when Jack took her instead. With his duffel over one shoulder and his daughter in his other arm they walked toward the hangar. He went and placed his bag with all of the others before coming back to Elizabeth. They waited there for another ten minutes before they were joined by Shane and Katy. They talked together for a few minutes before they were given their five minute warning for departure._

 _Jack turned to Elizabeth, his free arm wrapping around her, and with Halley between them they hugged each other for a minute. Elizabeth took her off him and placed her in the pram before they said their final goodbye. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _I love you. Take care of yourself" he said._

 _All Elizabeth could do was nod and whisper "I love you too. Be safe."_

 _Jack kissed her slowly for the last time before he pulled away and joined the ranks with all of the other officers. There were tears everywhere. Distraught women, a few teary men and some children crying as well._

 _Katy stepped closer to Elizabeth, their shoulders touching, as their husbands marched away to board the plane. They stood there until the last soldier disappeared from view. In silence, they walked back toward the carpark, their prams in front of them. They gave each other a hug, both of them still emotional, before they went their separate ways, promising to check up on one another later._

 _The first day was hard. The second day was not as hard. And so it continued, each day slightly easier than the last with the prospect that they would be apart for one less day._

* * *

"I remembered that deployment. Halley was wearing a navy blue dress."

"Yes, that's right."

"And you wore a grey dress with black tights and boots."

"Yeah."

"I remembered saying goodbye. That was hard."

"It was."

"But I came home."

Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

 _Elizabeth heard from Jack for the first time, just three days after he left. They had arrived at their destination and he was able to Skype her to let her know they had made it. He had already been sent on one patrol to get his bearings and was already over the sand and dust._

" _I swear after just one day its everywhere and in everything. Even the food tastes like it has sand as a main ingredient" he said with a grin._

" _Oh no. I hope you're exaggerating a lot."_

" _Unfortunately no. How's Halley?"_

" _Good. She just went to sleep. I would wake her back up but it just took me an hour to get her to settle and stop climbing out of the cot."_

" _No, I understand. Can you send me some more videos of her? I got the one from yesterday."_

" _Ok. I will do that tomorrow."_

" _Alright, I have to go. I love you babe. I love you baby, as well."_

 _He could see Elizabeth smiling back at him. "I love you too. Be safe."_

 _By the time Christmas came around, it had been two weeks since they had spoken. There had been no calls or emails._

 _On Christmas day, Elizabeth set up the video recorder in the corner of the room and filmed Halley seeing her presents and opening them, with a lot of help from Elizabeth. Still too young to understand, Halley was more excited about ripping the Christmas paper than playing with her presents, but Elizabeth was glad that Jack could see it._

 _There were two more presents under the tree. One with her name on it and the other with 'Baby' on it, both in Jack's handwriting. Elizabeth left them there, hoping that Jack would get the chance to Skype later. Elizabeth went to Viola's for Christmas lunch with her family and although they had a lovely day, Jack was constantly on her mind._

 _She called Katy on the way home. She too had heard nothing, which put both of their minds at ease in a way._

 _Elizabeth went to sleep that night thinking about Jack. In the middle of the night, she was woken up by her phone ringing. When she saw who it was, she hurriedly answered the videocall._

" _Jack?"_

" _Hi babe. Merry Christmas."_

" _Finally. I was beginning to worry."'_

" _I know. I'm sorry. We just got back into camp. Everyone has been frantically trying to call home. Can you turn the light on? I want to see you."_

" _I probably look terrible. I was asleep."_

" _I know, but I couldn't wait any longer."_

 _Elizabeth got up and turned the light on. "I'll just go grab the presents, hang on."_

 _She hurried downstairs to grab the two remaining presents and returned to the bed. She propped the phone up against the pillow._

" _Have you opened yours yet?"_

" _No. It's here."_

 _He held up the small package in his hands._

" _Ok you open yours first!" she said excitedly._

" _Oh no. You first. Go!"_

 _Elizabeth unwrapped hers first and found some new sheepskin boots, a rose gold watch and a homemade CD._

" _That's our greatest hits."_

 _Elizabeth grinned at him. "I can't wait to listen to it. Thank you."_

" _And have a look at the watch."_

 _Elizabeth turned it over. 'Love is patient' was engraved on the back with both of their initials._

" _Jack it's beautiful."_

" _Baby's turn now!"_

 _Elizabeth bit her lip with excitement as she pulled open the wrapping paper on their baby's first gift. Inside was a beautiful white, soft rabbit._

" _Oh Jack. It's perfect" she said as she ran her hand over the fur._

" _My turn now" he said excitedly._

" _Just bear in mind I had a size, weight and value restriction on your gift."_

" _Believe me, I know."_

 _Jack tore off the wrapping to find a small book. As he opened it, he stared at the pictures in front of him._

" _Oh Beth, its perfect."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _The book had photos in it that ranged from when they met all the way through to the week before he left. As he flicked further along, a lot of the photos were ones that he had never seen before. On the last few pages were photos of Halley holding up signs._

" _WE", "MISS, "YOU", "BE SAFE" were held up by Halley on different days._

 _On the last page was a photo of Elizabeth and Halley. Elizabeth was holding a photo of the ultrasound scan and Halley was bent over pointing at it while Elizabeth was laughing at her._

" _Elizabeth. Thank you" he said, his voice breaking with the emotion. Seeing his girls again, even if it was just in a photo, made him more homesick._

" _I'm sorry if it's made it worse, I …"_

" _No. Don't apologise. I love it. Thank you."_

 _They talked for a few minutes about Halley before their conversation had to be wrapped up. With the promise of talking again as soon as possible, they took one more long look at each other before they had to hang up._

* * *

"It all sounded very intense."

"It was. You're constantly waiting for those phone calls and you literally drop everything to talk. If I accidentally left my phone at home, I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack until I had it back in my hand. It felt like my lifeline to you. It's a horrible feeling from this end, and just as horrible for you at the other end. Just different, I would imagine."

"Thank you for telling me and thank you for being so patient with me" Jack said, kissing her forehead.

"Your welcome" Elizabeth replied, as she snuggled closer into him.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 46.**_

 _ **Something weird is happening with the updates for my stories so make sure you've checked the dates and haven't missed one (if you don't follow them already).**_

(3/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 47**

The next week, things went back to normal. Jack went to work, Halley and Gracie went to school, Elizabeth went to work from Wednesday and Eve was off at Viola's. Things were good.

On Friday, Shane called into work at lunchtime and sat with Jack for some time going over some of the pictures that Jack had drawn.

"That was our first deployment together. Operation Sandstorm. It was quite accurately named too" Shane said with a grin as he looked over Jack's drawings.

"This was Corporal Prior. He was killed before we came home."

The young man in the picture stared back at Jack.

"You blamed yourself a lot for Prior's death but the truth was it was just plain unlucky."

Jack preferred not to ask more details. He knew that it was best to keep those memories away if possible. Shane must have thought the same thing, since he continued on.

"This picture is from our Christmas celebrations. We didn't have them until two days after Christmas but it was a good day, at least compared to all of the others while we were away."

Jack stared at the tent in the pictures where there were several men gathered to watch a man out the front.

"That was Corporal Ryan. He was a great singer. They brought a guitar in for him to play, mainly to increase our morale. Anyway when he came home, he left the army and began a music career. Joined the band Night Vision. Aptly named, huh?"

Jack smiled. "I haven't heard of them."

"Look them up. They're on Spotify. We went to one of their first gigs and they weren't too bad until they got some songwriter on board and then they topped the charts. They play all over the world now."

"Impressive."

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Shane said pointing to the picture in his hands.

"No."

"Your unit begged you to get up there."

"No … really?"

"Uh huh. Ryan handed you the guitar and the two of you sang together. I almost think you were better than him. You were definitely a better guitarist."

Jack shook his head. "I doubt that."

"Always modest too. Ryan tried to convince you to join the band but you didn't think you were good enough. I think you would have been."

Jack stared at the picture, none of it seeming familiar.

Shane shuffled through some of the others. "These pictures are really good Jack. The fact that I can recognise most of these places and people is a credit to your drawing skill. This one for instance, I think is when Elizabeth sent us a care package."

There was a drawing of Shane holding a box with things spilling out of it. "Us?"

"Yes. Well, Katy and Elizabeth decided it would be better if they added things for each of us in the parcels and then we would get things from home more often. For example, you would get one with some personal things for you but there was always some chocolate for me, clean socks, maybe even some homemade cookies plus a note from Katy. It was the best."

"I don't know. Sounds like you were just stealing my cookies" Jack said with a smirk.

"You would see it that way. Why do you think I missed you so much when you got sent home with that head injury? I didn't get any more cookies from Elizabeth after that!"

They both laughed, even though there was some truth in his statement. Anything to remind them of home was a blessing.

* * *

That afternoon Jack came home to find Elizabeth and the girls just walking in the door from school.

"That was good timing" Elizabeth said as he got out of his truck.

"It sure was."

Jack went to the boot to help her get everything, that included shopping bags with their dinner. He carried the bags into the kitchen and Elizabeth unloaded everything.

"I was talking to Shane today. He helped fill in some of the gaps."

"That's great, Jack."

"He also told me that we used to go camping together."

"Yes. We haven't been since last July."

"Well, he suggested that maybe we should organise another trip before it gets too cold."

"That's a good idea."

"Maybe you could talk to Katy about it …"

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Normally you and Shane do that."

"Yes, but I don't remember what we normally do so maybe it's best that you organise it with Katy or Shane."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

He nodded.

"Alright."

"Oh and I've been invited to one of the guys bucks parties next Saturday night. Shane has booked a room in the city with two of the other guys but there's room for me too if I decide to go."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"If you want to go, that's fine. Just please be careful and remember what I told you about aggressive behaviour" she said with a smirk.

Jack walked toward her, his hands wrapping around her waist. "Do you really think I could forget our agreement?"

"I don't know, but I'm just putting it back out there. You remember the deal?"

"Oh, I remember and since I haven't been angry today I'm going to have to take advantage of that deal tonight."

"I can live with that" Elizabeth said as she reached up to kiss him slowly on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

He stood there watching her disappear with a grin on his face.

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth set up a DVD that she borrowed from Viola on the TV. With a giant bowl of hot popcorn in front of them, the family sat on the lounge together and watched the movie.

Elizabeth sat next to Jack, his arms around her shoulders. Halley was by her side, Grace was next to Jack and Eve lay across both of them, nestled between them slightly. As Jack sat there watching the animation, he thought to himself it couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Elizabeth had a call from Cassie. School had already finished for the day and Elizabeth had just arrived home with Halley and Gracie. It wasn't unusual to hear from Cassie. She generally called on a Tuesday to hand things over to Elizabeth for the following day.

Elizabeth answered the phone.

"Hi Cass."

"Hi Elizabeth. I'm sorry to call you."

"It's fine. What's up?"

"I've got a bit of an emergency. I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could mind Bailey for a day or two."

"Yes, that's fine. Is everything okay?"

"I have to go back home. My mother is unwell. I don't want to take Bailey though. My ex …"

"It's okay Cassie. It will be fine. When are you going to leave?"

"Tonight, if I can get someone to mind him."

"Okay, go and pack."

Within the hour, Cassie was at Elizabeth and Jack's and in the process of dropping Bailey off.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth" she said as she handed her Bailey's bag. "I had no one else to ask."

"Cass, don't worry about it. Bailey will be fine."

Bailey had run into the house to find Eve as soon as he got there. Elizabeth knew he would be okay.

Cassie unhooked his car seat from the back and pulled it out before she froze.

"I'm so stupid."

"What? Why?"

"Do you even have a seven seater car?"

"Yes."

Cassie sighed. "Thank goodness."

"Don't stress, Cass. You've got enough on your mind without worrying about Bailey too."

"Alright, thank you again."

Cassie walked to the door and called out to Bailey. "Bai, I'm going!"

"Bye Mommy" he called back.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's fine. Just let him be. I'll text you when I get there."

"No problem. Take care, Cassie."

Cassie ran back to her car and raced off down the street.

Elizabeth went and checked on the kids who were all playing on the floor in the TV room. Bailey was getting amongst it, not phased by his older friends.

* * *

Jack came home to hear laughter and as he rounded the door to the room, he was surprised to see an additional child playing on the floor with Eve.

"Daddy!" she squealed as soon as she saw him.

"Hi baby" she said, giving her a hug. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Bailey."

"Hi Bailey."

"Hi" he said quietly.

Jack found Elizabeth in the kitchen finishing a salad.

"Jack! You're home."

He kissed her cheek and was about to ask who Bailey was before she cut him off. "I've got steak and sausages for the grill. I've already lit it. Would you be able to cook?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth handed him a plate of meat from the fridge.

"Babe, who's-"

"Mommy!" Halley called out.

"Yes?"

"I've fixed up the sleeping bag for Bailey upstairs."

"Thanks, Halley."

"Bailey's sleeping over?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yes. Here are the tongs."

Jack shrugged and went outside to cook the meat, all the while racking his brain as to who Bailey belonged too. _Cassie. It must be Cassie._

Elizabeth appeared beside him with a beer in her hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"I realised you didn't know Bailey was sleeping over. I thought I sent the text but it was still sitting on my phone unsent. Sorry."

"That's fine. Where's Cassie?"

"She had to go home. Bailey will be with us for a few days. She doesn't have anyone else here. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, its fine."

As it turned out, a few days ended up being the whole week. Elizabeth dropped Bailey off at childcare on Tuesday but ended up having to ask Viola to look after him for the rest of the week. Of course, Viola didn't mind. Having two three year olds or three didn't really make much difference.

On Friday afternoon, as Elizabeth returned to drop Oscar off and pick up Eve and Bailey, Viola invited her in.

"You have to see them" she said with a smile.

Viola brought Elizabeth through the house to the backyard to see the three kids set up in the backyard on the blanket having a tea party. Bailey was sitting there in a spiderman outfit being served tea by Lara. All that was visible was his two eyes in the cut-outs of the mask.

"He won't take it off."

Elizabeth laughed. "I better take a photo for Cassie. She's been so worried about him. He looks quite happy to me."

Elizabeth crept as close as she dared without disturbing them to take a photo before she said hello.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Mrs E" Bailey said.

"Hi Aunt Beth" Lara said.

"Hi Eve. Hi Bailey. Hi Lara. How was your day?"

All three kids began talking at once. Elizabeth tried to listen to all three of them but they all talked over one another and it was difficult to keep track.

"Eve and Bailey we need to go home. Eve's Daddy will be waiting for us. Can you please pack up?"

They groaned at first but did as they were asked.

Elizabeth went back to thank Viola.

"I know this has been a lot. Thank you so much."

"They've been fine. Bailey has actually been a good influence over them. You know how they argue sometimes, none of that has happened the last few days, surprisingly."

Everyone said goodbye, before Elizabeth piled the children into the car and drove the short distance home. It was days like this she was so thankful to live close to her older sister. When they were growing up they hadn't always seen eye to eye but since they had kids they seemed to get closer and closer.

As Elizabeth pulled into the drive, she saw Cassie's car waiting on the street. Elizabeth climbed out of her car and opened the front door to let the children in. She looked back to Cassie's car and didn't see her emerging.

Elizabeth walked down and saw Cassie slumped over in the seat, her head on the steering wheel. Her blonde hair spilled around her, hiding her face and Elizabeth assumed that she was possibly asleep. Elizabeth tried to open the door but it was locked so she gently tapped on the glass.

"Cassie. Are you okay?"

She didn't move at first.

"Cassie?" Elizabeth called again.

She watched as Cassie began to move and then startled awake.

"Cassie? It's me. Elizabeth. Are you okay?"

When Cassie turned, Elizabeth pulled back in horror. Her face was covered in bruises. She had a black eye and a massive cut on her swollen cheek. She had a bleeding lip and some grazes on her forehead and chin.

"Oh my! Cassie are you okay? Open the door!"

Cassie reached for the door and fumbled with the handle before she was able to swing it open. Elizabeth closed the distance, putting her hand on Cassie's shoulder. Even that touch made Cassie wince. Elizabeth could now see bruises along Cassie's arms as well.

"Who did this to you?"

She mumbled something in response but Elizabeth couldn't understand her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

Cassie shook her head and groaned.

"You need stitches on that cut. You're going to the hospital. I don't care what you tell them but you're going."

She pulled out her phone and called Jack but he didn't answer. She fumbled her phone and found Abigail's number instead. She answered on the third ring.

"Abigail. I need a babysitter urgently. Are you free?"

"Yes. I can be there in five minutes."

"You are a lifesaver. Thank you!"

"I'll be right there."

Elizabeth turned back to Cassie. "Stay right there. I'm going to get ice and my handbag."

Elizabeth ran back up the drive and into the house.

"Kids, where are you?"

"Here" Halley called out from the kitchen.

Elizabeth ran in, seeing all four of them hovering around the open pantry doors. Elizabeth grabbed them a pack of rice crackers and opened it for them before she began rummaging in the freezer.

"Halley, Abigail is coming to look after you four. She doesn't know Bailey so make sure he's good for her."

"Where are you going Mom?" she said with her mouth full of rice crackers.

"I have to go out for a little while. Daddy should be home soon. Tell him I will call him when I get the chance."

"Okay."

Elizabeth quickly ran over and kissed each of her daughters on the head. "Bye. I love you" she said as she ran out the door. She listened to the chorus of "I love you's" that followed her.

Elizabeth was waiting by Cassie's car, after moving her to the passenger seat, when Abigail pulled up.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Abigail asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, it's my friend Cassie. I have to take her to the hospital. Her son, Bailey, is inside and doesn't know what's happened. Jack should be home soon."

"Okay, go."

"Thank you, Abigail."

Elizabeth hurried to the driver's seat.

"Okay, Cassie. We're going now. Are you okay?"

All Cassie did was groan in response.


	48. Chapter 48

(7/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 48**

 _ **Recap …**_

Elizabeth was waiting by Cassie's car, after moving her to the passenger seat, when Abigail pulled up.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Abigail asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, it's my friend Cassie. I have to take her to the hospital. Her son, Bailey, is inside and doesn't know what's happened. Jack should be home soon."

"Okay, go."

"Thank you, Abigail."

Elizabeth hurried to the driver's seat.

"Okay, Cassie. We're going now. Are you okay?"

Cassie groaned in response.

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack walked in the door at home. He pulled his shoes off and went through to the kitchen expecting to find Elizabeth but instead Abigail was standing at the stove. His three children and Bailey were sitting at the table.

"Abigail? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Jack. Did you speak to Elizabeth?"

"No. Where is she? Is she okay?" Jack asked quickly, automatically worried.

"Yes, she's fine. There's been a … situation. Just let me finish this and I will fill you in."

Abigail took the saucepan off the stove and filled four bowls with macaroni and cheese. She placed each of the bowls in front of the kids.

"Now, be careful. It's hot. You need to blow on it."

Once they were all set, she motioned Jack out of the kitchen.

"Cassie showed up in a bad way, covered in bruises. Elizabeth took her to the hospital."

"Who did it to her?"

"I don't know. Elizabeth didn't say. She just asked me to mind the kids until you came home. She tried to call you."

"My batteries dead."

"Well come on, I have some dinner made for you too."

"Abigail, you didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense. You have four kids to put to bed tonight. You need all the help that you can get."

Jack relented and followed Abigail back into the kitchen. He put his phone on the charger before he sat down at the table with Abigail and they all ate together.

When they were finished, Jack helped Abigail clear up.

"I will finish up here and let myself out. You take care of the kids."

"Thank you, Abigail. You've been such a great help."

"You're welcome Jack."

Almost two hours later, Jack finally had all four kids asleep. Bailey had been asking about when his Mommy was coming home, but Jack honestly couldn't answer him.

Jack walked downstairs and checked his phone. He had only just missed another call from Elizabeth so he dialled her back.

"Hi Beth. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Cassie will be here overnight. I'm just waiting for her to come back from x-ray and then once she's settled I will come home."

"Is she okay?"

"Lots of bruises and they suspect fractured ribs, hence the x-ray. The police came and got a statement from me and will be back tomorrow to speak to her. She's not saying who did it but I suspect her ex. She was in such a bad way, Jack."

"You did the right thing."

"I hope so. I hope she's not angry with me tomorrow but she couldn't have gone home with Bailey like that."

"Be careful driving home. I'll wait up for you."

"No, Jack. It could be hours."

"It's okay. I will wait. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the waiting room waiting for news of her friend. After another hour of waiting, the doctor came to find her to tell her Cassie was in her room now.

When Elizabeth walked in, she was worried how Cassie would react. She lay flat on her back, a single pillow underneath her head. The bruises looked even worse in the dim lighting.

"Cass?"

She turned to look at Elizabeth. "Hi Elizabeth" her voice croaked.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Just sore."

"Understandably."

"Thank you … for everything."

"Sure. I'm sorry but the police came. They will be back tomorrow to get a statement from you."

"The doctor mentioned that. It's fine. You were right, he shouldn't be able to do this to me."

"It was your ex?"

"Yeah. Paul."

"What does he want?"

"Bailey." Her eyes filled with tears. "I am so glad I didn't take him with me. I wouldn't have been able to stop Paul from taking him."

"Does Paul know where you live?"

"I don't think so. My sister knows the vague area but I haven't told any of my family on purpose."

"How was your mom?"

"She was okay. She was in hospital for a heart issue, but they put a pacemaker in and she was doing much better. I had to get back to Bailey so I went to leave but Paul intercepted me in the parking lot."

"He did all of that to you in public?!"

"It was first thing in the morning. There weren't many people around."

"How did you get away?"

"A man called out to him and it distracted him enough for me to be able to get into the car and lock the doors. Paul ended up just running off but I got out of there as quick as possible. I didn't want him being able to follow me back here. It took me forever to get home because I kept thinking he had caught up to me so I would detour trying to make sure I wasn't followed. I was so scared Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you just go to the police?"

"Paul is the police."

"He's an officer and he did that to you?"

"Yes. He filed papers for full custody of Bailey. I fought them but it's still held up in the courts."

"Oh Cass. This is a nightmare" she said as she put her hand on Cassie's.

"I know."

"Okay I will be back here first thing in the morning. Will you be okay until then?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Thank you."

* * *

Jack was laying in bed trying his hardest to stay awake. He had hovered downstairs for a long time but was then worried that if Bailey or one of his girls woke up he wouldn't be able to hear them.

He started sitting on the bed with his sketchpad but as the night wore on, his eyelids kept getting heavier and he was beginning to nod off. He kept startling awake and would slap his face trying to stay that way. However, the early morning training caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth walked in to see the bedside lamp on and Jack sitting there, his neck at a bad angle, fast asleep. She walked over to see his sketchpad in front of him, a half finished drawing of Halley and Gracie asleep in the same bed.

Elizabeth looked at it puzzled for a moment and then went to check on the girls. Sure enough, Gracie and Halley were both sleeping in Gracie's bed. She smiled at the sight of them before poking her head into Eve's room. Bailey was asleep on the trundle bed next to her.

Elizabeth went back to her room and took a quick shower before she came to bed. She took the sketchbook out of Jack's hands and laid it to the side. She knew she couldn't move him and his head looked so uncomfortable. She sat on the side of his bed and put her hand on his face.

"Jack, babe" she said softly.

His eyelids opened and his eyes were dark as they stared back at her, trying to make sense of everything.

"Beth. What?"

"You fell asleep. Here let me help you under the covers."

He was half asleep as she helped move him down the bed. He groaned as he moved, a hand going to the side of his neck.

She shut off the light and climbed into the bed beside him, his arms automatically wrapping around her in his sleep. She smiled thinking about how lucky she was.

Even with everything that happened in the last three months, Jack was a kind and loving man who would never intentionally hurt her. He had fallen in love with her again, even though his memory was still absent in many ways. Jack had come back to her over and over despite all the trials that they had faced. It could have been so much worse and for that she was grateful.

* * *

When Jack found Elizabeth in his arms the next morning, he was surprised at how she had gotten there. He vaguely remembered her talking to him but that's all. He moved slightly, his hand running over her skin, sliding to her hip and down her leg. He felt her stir against him.

"Hi."

"Hi" she mumbled back.

"Are you okay?"

"Exhausted. But I have to get up." She didn't move though, despite what she said.

Jack reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and checked on the kids. They were all still asleep. He went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went and turned the shower on before going back to Elizabeth.

"Come on."

"No" she groaned.

"Come on. I'll help you" he said taking her hand.

She let him pull her up and followed him into the bathroom, the shower already filling the room with steam. Jack took his pyjamas off and as she did the same he pulled her into the hot water with him.

She leant up against him, her hands on his chest and his hands wrapped around her. He let the hot water run down her back.

"Are you sure you're okay? How late did you come in?"

"11."

"And you have to go back this morning?"

"Yeah" she said into his chest, not moving. "Will you be able to watch all the kids?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, making the most of their time together. Elizabeth pulled back, watching him.

"Thank you Jack."

"For what?"

"Just being you." She leant in and kissed him.

She got out of the shower, towelled off and disappeared back into the bedroom. Jack washed his hair before following her. She was sitting down on the end of the bed, with her head in her hands.

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes" she said as she looked up at him. "Looking after four kids for the last week has been exhausting, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but having a boy around has been nice too."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "How did you go on your own last night?"

"Okay but Halley and Gracie didn't think it was fair that Bailey slept in Eve's room again."

"So you let them sleep together?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get them to go to sleep."

"It was a good idea. We had been going to put them in the same room when they were babies but then we ended up moving here instead."

Jack knew he had to ask, although he didn't really want to bring up the topic.

"How was Cassie when you left?"

"Alright. Her ex was a policeman. That's why she didn't want to go to the police."

"Could he find her?"

"I don't know. The policemen are going back this morning. I'm going back to see if I can help her. I was thinking of calling Dad as well. Apparently Paul, that's her ex, is trying to get full custody of Bailey."

"He might be able to help?"

"He is a lawyer. He might be able to find out what's going on with the case if I can find out who her lawyer is. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"It's worth a try."

Elizabeth stood up and almost fell over had Jack not grabbed her.

"Woah. You okay?"

"Yeah fine. I just got a bit dizzy. I'm alright."

A moment late, she moved away from him, more steadily now to pick up her boots and jacket that she had put next to the chair.

"I'll just grab something to eat. I didn't have much for dinner last night."

Jack and Elizabeth walked downstairs to the kitchen. Jack put the coffee machine on for her, while Elizabeth cooked some toast. They stood there waiting, Elizabeth leaning into his chest.

"Are you still going away tonight?"

"I will just see how things go today. I don't have to go."

"No, that's fine. I will try and be back by lunchtime."

"Beth, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. You clearly need the rest."

Jack made her a coffee, handing it to her, before he buttered her toast.

"I'll give you a call once I know what's happening."

"Okay."

Elizabeth ate her toast quickly and drank her coffee while standing. She gave him a quick kiss.

"I better go. I'll take your truck so you have all the carseats. Love you." She raced out the door.

No sooner than after Elizabeth had left, Gracie wandered downstairs in her dancing outfit. Jack inwardly groaned. He had totally forgotten about dancing. Not that he didn't mind going, it was more the fact that he had to get four kids ready to go. He looked at the clock. He had an hour and a half before he had to be there. Plenty of time.

An hour and a half later, Jack was just pulling into the car park of the dance studio.

"Ok, girls and Bailey. We need to hurry. Class has already started."

Jack opened the back door of the car and leant over undoing Eve and Baileys seatbelts. He picked up Bailey, worried that he would run away on him. Eve and Gracie stayed close to him as he helped Halley from the back seat. He walked into the dance studio five minutes late. Gracie rushed over to join the class but Eve clung to Jack's side.

"Eve, baby, you have to go."

"I don't want to."

"Why? You were so excited this morning. What changed?"

"There's too many people."

Jack put Bailey down and glanced around, receiving lots of sympathetic looks from other parents.

"Eve, please. Go stand next to Gracie. Look she's having so much fun."

"I'm not allowed. I have to go to the front."

"I'm sure they won't mind if you go next to Gracie at the beginning. Go on."

Reluctantly she went and stood next to her sister. She didn't start dancing straight away but eventually she started shuffling her feet and moving.

Jack sat on a chair at the back with Bailey on one side and Halley on the other. He watched the girls dancing, just as the teacher called Eve out, asking her to come to the front. Eve put her feet firmly on the ground and wouldn't budge. The teacher came and took her hand and led her to the front. Eve went but when she got there, she refused to move, just staring straight ahead instead.

He noticed her turning to find him and when she did, he could see she was crying and searching for him. His heart broke sawing her like that.

"Halley sit next to Bailey. Don't let him go anywhere."

"Yes, Daddy."

Jack stood up and moved to the side where Eve could see him. Her face was red, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack waved to her but instead of making her better she turned and ran to him. He picked her up.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do it."

"Okay. You don't have to. Let's go sit back down."

Jack went back over to Halley and Bailey and sat back down. Eve curled up on his lap, holding onto him tightly. She stayed there for the rest of the dance lesson.

At the hospital, the policemen had come back and taken a statement from Cassie. Under Elizabeth's advisement, they didn't put her address on the report.

"She's trying to get away from a policeman. How much protection will she get?" Elizabeth demanded, standing by Cassie's bedside.

"There is a protocol for this type of thing to protect the victim."

"Good."

Cassie gave her statement, while Elizabeth stood by her side encouraging her. When they were done Elizabeth talked to Cassie about the court case, getting all of the necessary details about her lawyer.

"Why do you want to know everything?"

"My father is a very prominent lawyer. I will get him to look into it."

"Elizabeth, I can't afford that. I had to get whatever I could afford."

"Don't worry about that. I will give him a call and see what can be done. Your lawyer will call you though and ask if its okay to discuss the details with him. His name is William Thatcher, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

They waited together until the doctor returned. He checked Cassie over again before releasing her. Her ribs would heal on their own and the rest was just bruising. It would all take time to mend.

Elizabeth drove Cassie back to her place and found Jack and the kids all watching a movie. Bailey was asleep on one side of him and Eve was asleep in his lap.

Elizabeth waved to him from the door. He eased Eve off him before coming to see her. He saw Cassie behind her.

"Hi. You're out Cassie. That's good."

Cassie just nodded with a small smile.

"Are you going home then?"

Elizabeth answered for her. "Yes. I'm going to drop them home in Cassie's car. Can you come and pick me up?"

"Absolutely. I'll go grab Bailey."

Jack went back to the lounge and scooped Bailey up into his arms, carrying him past them. Elizabeth unlocked the car for him and Jack put him into his carseat. Elizabeth leant in and did up his belt.

"I will grab his bag. I'll just be a moment."

Jack ducked back into the house. Elizabeth helped Cassie into the car before getting in beside her. Cassie was watching Bailey.

"Was he okay?"

"Yes. He's such a good little boy."

Jack returned, putting Bailey's things on the back seat beside him, before Elizabeth started the car and headed to Cassie's.

* * *

When the Thornton's got back home, Halley and Gracie went straight back to their movie.

"You better start getting ready to go, Jack."

"No, I can't leave you tonight."

"Yes, you can. Please go."

"I don't feel right about it."

"I'm telling you to go. I'm just going to put the kids to bed and go to sleep. Nothing exciting."

"No, but I could help you."

"You could help me by going. Truly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go! Just promise me you will stay with Shane and don't do anything stupid."

Jack looked at her for another moment but could tell that she was adamant.

"Okay, I promise. I will call Shane."

Two hours later, Jack had said goodbye and was on his way to the buck's party in the city. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to go but Elizabeth seemed to want him to go.

"You ready for a great night, Jack?" Shane said from the driver's seat.

"Yes."

"That didn't sound convincing!"

"I'm a bit worried about leaving Elizabeth. But I'm sure once things start, I'll get distracted."

Jack had already filled him in on what happened.

"You're forgetting our wives are used to being on their own. Sometimes they need the space when we get back."

"I guess."

"First stop, the hotel and then the pub!"

* * *

Six hours later, Shane was wandering around the city in a panic. The huge group of guys that had gathered for the buck's party had managed to get separated. Of everyone Shane found, no one had seen Jack. Thankfully, he still hadn't found the guy getting married either, Chad.

Shane had tried calling but Jack wasn't answering his phone. He had called their roommates for the night but they hadn't seen Jack either. He had promised Elizabeth he would watch over him and now Jack was gone. He went back to the hotel room to check that he wasn't there but found Jack's phone on the bed. _Well, that explains something._

* * *

As Shane went back out on the streets in search of him, Jack was sitting with Chad and his friend Bernie in a pub.

"Come on Jack. Do it with me" Chad said.

"I don't know. I'm worried about how it would look."

"You can pick which one you want."

"Why won't you do it, Bernie?" Jack asked.

"I don't have the money" he said disappointedly.

Jack glanced between Chad and Bernie. "Fine."

Both of the men grinned at him. "Let's go then!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … couldn't leave you hanging for long! ;) Haha. Sorry!**_

(7/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 49**

 _ **Recap …**_

As Shane went back out on the streets in search of him, Jack was sitting with Chad and his friend Bernie.

"Come on Jack. Do it with me" Chad said.

"I don't know. It would have to mean something."

"You can pick which one you want."

"Why won't you do it, Bernie?"

"I don't have the money" he said disappointedly.

Jack glanced between Chad and Bernie. "Fine."

Both of the men grinned at him. "Let's go then!"

* * *

 _ **Continued …**_

Shane desperately called Chad again and he finally answered.

"Hey Shane."

"Chad. Have you seen Jack?"

"Yeah he's here."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

"Near O'Reillys pub."

"I'm here now. Where?"

"Next door."

"Next door? I'm walking there now."

Shane kept Chad on the phone while he walked around the corner but all he could see was ...

"You didn't."

"I did" Chad replied.

"Please tell me that Jack didn't."

"He did too."

"Oh shit. Elizabeth is going to murder me!"

* * *

Jack was laying face down. The woman was hovering over him. He had his eyes shut trying to ignore the pain.

"Almost done" she said.

He had been like this for over an hour but the local anaesthetic was beginning to wear off now.

"Alright. All done. You can sit up now. Do you want a look?"

Jack nodded and the woman held up a mirror so he could see his left shoulder. The black ink wrapped around his shoulder and upper arm. It looked exactly like he had drawn it on the paper.

"It looks really good. You draw really well" the artist added.

"Thanks." He did agree with her. It looked good.

The woman wiped it down again and told him how to care for it over the next few days.

"That looks awesome Jack" Chad said from the nearby chair. He was sporting a brand new tattoo on the underside of his arm which said 'Vanessa Forever'.

Jack's was a lot more complicated than that so they had been waiting a little while for him.

"Yours came up good too. Are you happy with it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I just hope Ness likes it."

Chad's phone rang and he walked away to take it. One moment later, Shane flew into the tattoo parlour.

* * *

Shane saw Jack sitting down, his shirt off and a woman behind him wearing gloves and wiping his skin with gauze. _Thank goodness, I'm not too late._

"Whoa Jack. What are you doing?"

"Hey Shane. Where have you been?"

"Looking for you!"

"Well I've been here with Chad and Bernie for a while."

"Tell me you didn't, Jack?"

"Didn't what?"

"Get a tattoo."

"I did."

Shane groaned. "Jack! Elizabeth's going to be so upset!"

"Why?"

Shane shook his head. It wasn't worth explaining if it was already done.

* * *

The next morning, after a late start, Shane was driving himself and Jack home.

"I don't think Elizabeth will ever talk to me again" Shane muttered out loud.

"Why?"

"I promised her I wouldn't let you do anything stupid. This fits into that category."

"It's not stupid. It's meaningful. To me."

"Sure, but it's also permanently on your body. Forever."

"Yeah and I love Elizabeth and my girls and I will forever."

"Sure but she might divorce you over it. Does that count?"

"It will be fine. She'll understand."

"I hope your right for both of our sakes!"

* * *

Jack walked into the house to find it quiet.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hi. I'm coming" he heard Elizabeth reply.

As he reached the stairs, Elizabeth was coming down. He waited at the bottom for her.

"Hey babe" he said as she reached the bottom step so that they were level. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

"Wow. Did you miss me?"

"Always."

"How was it?"

"Good."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Just went to a few pubs."

"You didn't get any trouble as a big group?"

"Nope. We split up for a bit. Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs playing."

"I'll go see them."

Jack went upstairs to find them and ended up sitting on the floor of Gracie's room helping to build their princess castles.

That night Jack waited until Elizabeth had climbed into bed before he went for a shower. He knew he was being a chicken and she'd find out eventually but Shane had scared him a bit. He took his time and by the time he walked back into the bedroom with his long sleeve pyjama top on, Elizabeth was fast asleep.

* * *

Two days later, Elizabeth knew something was going on with Jack and it all stemmed from the buck's party. She knew he was avoiding her.

On Wednesday night, she tried talking to him. She put her arms around his neck and leant in to kiss him and he was kissing her back until she ran her hands under his shirt. He swiftly pulled her arms out and then made up some excuse before going upstairs. Elizabeth stood there staring after him.

Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth texted Shane.

 _E: What happened?_

 _S: I'm so sorry. I got separated from him and I was looking for him for hours. By the time I found him, the damage was already done._

Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she read the message.

 _E: I understand it wasn't your fault. I just don't understand him._

 _S: The guys pushed him into it. Him and Chad ended up doing it. Although Chad seemed to enjoy it, I think Jack was worried about you._

 _What the hell did he do?_

Elizabeth had enough. She marched herself upstairs but it wasn't until she reached the top of the stairs that something dawned on her. _No, he wouldn't do that would he._

Elizabeth read back through the texts. _Well, it was possible. The fact he hadn't wanted to be with her for three days now also made sense._

 _No, this was her Jack. He would never do THAT. He loved her. He valued their marriage. He wouldn't seek out another woman's attentions let alone pay for it._ No she'd missed something and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Elizabeth went into the bedroom to find Jack in the shower. The bathroom was full of steam. He hadn't turned the fan on. She could barely even see him in there. She went in to clean her teeth and she couldn't see her own reflection.

"Jack, did anything happen at the bucks that you want to talk about?" she called out to him.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I will just turn on the fan for you."

"No. Don't. I'll get out in a minute. I'll turn it on."

Elizabeth shook her head in his direction and left the bathroom. She went to her chest of drawers and rifled through her second drawer until she found what she was after. She turned back to listen to the shower before she slid into the dark red lingerie that she knew was Jack's favourite. He always melted into a puddle when she put it on and she was hoping he would spill his secret once he saw her in it. She turned the lamp on beside her bed and slipped her robe over the top before she sat in the chair in the corner of the room and waited for him to return.

Jack came in and with a quick glance her way, he climbed into bed hastily.

"Jack, you've got your long pyjama top on. Aren't you hot in that?"

"No."

She studied him for a moment. "Maybe I can entice you to take it off then" she said in a low voice.

He was laying flat on his back, not looking at her. "No, I'm good."

Elizabeth stood up and walked toward him, allowing her robe to spill open. She saw him glance her way and she got exactly the reaction she was hoping for. He did a double take and his eyes were hanging out of his head.

"Are you turning me down?" she asked as she approached him, nearing the edge of the bed.

"No, yes, I …"

"What's wrong, Jack? We don't have secrets. You can tell me."

"I … I can't think right now."

"Why? What's the problem?"

Elizabeth pulled him to sitting position before she moved her legs on either side of him, straddling his hips.

"You … you're …"

She kissed him slowly but as he pulled away from her, she ran her lips along his neck to just underneath his ear. She began bunching up his shirt to pull it off.

His hands overlaid hers. "Stop. I have to tell you something."

She stopped, waiting for him to spill.

He sat in front of her for a moment, before he took his shirt from her hands and pulled it off. She didn't see anything at first but then she noticed the black ink that wrapped over his arm.

"Please don't be angry" he whispered.

Elizabeth put her hand out and touched it. "It's real? You got a tattoo?"

"Yeah."

He was waiting for her to react but surprisingly she didn't. She had always hated tattoos but something about it drew her in.

"You realise it's permanent?"

"Yes. Look Elizabeth, I love you and the girls."

"What's that got to do with us?"

"Just look at it. Please."

Jack turned side on to show her.

She saw it was the branches and limbs of a tree that wrapped around and entwined from half way between his neck and shoulder, wrapping over and down his arm. Embedded in the trunk of the tree was her name and as the limbs stretched up she could read each of the girls names as well.

"Is that …"

"It's supposed to be our tree. I tried to get the bark detail correct."

"Jack, its beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You like it?"

"I think I do."

"Well, that is a relief. I've been terrified to tell you."

"It's a relief for me as well."

Jack looked at her puzzled. "I don't follow."

"I knew something was up but couldn't work out what. All kinds of things were flying through my head."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry. I just didn't know how to break it to you. Shane said you would probably divorce me."

"For anything other than that tree I may have" she said with a smile. Her hands ran softly over the ink on his skin again. "Now we will always have it with us."

"That's what I thought." He reached out to kiss her. "Now let me have a look at you properly."

She let the robe fall off her arms and then she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Are you still going to say no to me?"

"No way!" he said. "I was struggling as it was. That colour is … perfect. It suits you" his hands ran up her back, holding her closer to him.

She put her hands up to his chest, "Please just tell me next time. You had me really worried."

"I will. I'm sorry."

He rolled over taking her with him until she was underneath him and his body was pressed against hers. He kissed her deeply, his tongue pressing into her mouth, searching and running along the inside.

He stopped, looking down into her eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Forgiven" she breathed back, before his lips came back to hers.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 3 of 3 today … don't miss Ch 48 and Ch 49.**_

 _ **To the readers: Thank you to all of those people who spend the time to leave a review, especially the regulars (you know who you are!). I realise sometimes you might not like the way the story is heading but I appreciate the support and positivity that is generally in all of your comments.**_

(7/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 50**

After Jack assuring Shane that everything was okay between him and Elizabeth, the camping trip plans were set to go ahead on Friday afternoon.

On Thursday afternoon, Elizabeth came home from work and was in the garage, trying to pack all of their camping gear into the car. She had their tent, inflatable mattresses and sleeping bags all in. Shane and Katy were taking all the cooking gear as they had a trailer so at least she didn't have to worry about that.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called out.

"In here!" she yelled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing all the camping gear."

"When are we leaving?"

"Viola is going to meet me at school with Eve and she will take Oscar home and then I can swing past the base and pick you up. Should save us about twenty minutes that way."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"You need to pack some clothes for yourself. I did the girls bags last night." With that Elizabeth put each of the girls' bags in the car. "I'll be up in a moment to give you a hand."

"Okay" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he went.

Elizabeth looked over everything, hoping she wasn't forgetting anything obvious. Viola was going to mind Rip for the weekend, so she had to bag up some food for him for the morning before she forgot.

By the time she made it upstairs she collapsed on the bed.

"What have you packed?" she asked Jack.

Jack showed her everything in the pile he had pulled together. She made a few suggestions from her spot on the bed and then he threw it all into his rucksack.

"Have you packed your own things yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm always last and then I forget all my own stuff anyway" she said with a laugh.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Honestly it's all a bit daunting until we're driving up there. Once the trees surround the car and then we stop down by the lake, only then do I feel calm about the whole thing. The rest of the time I'm trying to remember what I've forgotten."

"Well thank you. I know I'm not much help with this kind of thing at the moment."

"You're welcome."

"How about I organise some dinner and that will leave you time to do some packing?"

"That would be great."

* * *

When they drove through the trees on the edge of the camping ground the following afternoon, Elizabeth could finally relax.

The girls were overly excited in the back seat and couldn't wait to see their friends. When they pulled up, Shane and Katy had arrived only ten minutes before them.

The men set to work putting up the tents with the kids help. Thankfully the weather report was clear skies for the weekend and there weren't too many people around so they had their pick of sites.

An hour later, the tents were set up and the kids had all excitedly claimed their spots. The five girls ran around playing hide and seek. Philip was with Shane and Jack as they picked up sticks for the fire.

"So Shane told me what happened last weekend" Katy said from where she and Elizabeth were preparing dinner.

"Oh yeah."

"He actually called me on Saturday night frantic because he couldn't find Jack."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Jack said he left his phone in the hotel room. Did Shane tell you what happened?"

"Yes, you are a much more understanding woman than I am, Elizabeth. I hate tattoos."

"I know. I normally do, but I honestly thought it was something worse, so a tattoo didn't seem that bad. Plus it was quite tasteful, at least I thought so."

"Well, I haven't even been able to see it."

"It's along his shoulder and down his arm. You can just see it poking out of his t-shirt."

"You don't cease to surprise me, Elizabeth" Katy said shaking her head. "This whole thing with Jack's memory, you've just taken it in your stride. A lot of other women wouldn't have handled it as well as you."

"Thank you, Katy." Elizabeth couldn't help the blush that rose in her cheeks.

"I mean it. All of it."

That night they sat around the campfire after dinner toasting marshmallows. Jack was helping Eve and she giggled in delight as she got it all over her face.

Elizabeth sat beside them laughing. "Oh, you're going to be so sticky!"

Gracie and Halley were much more successful, getting most of it in their mouths.

Katy ushered them all to bed ten minutes later. It took a while to get all five girls to calm down and get ready to sleep but Elizabeth soon had her three girls asleep in the room of their tent.

Elizabeth came back to sit beside Jack. Shane had disappeared to check on Phillip.

"They asleep?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said as she moved into Jack's side.

"So I've been thinking about your stories."

"Mmm."

"Did I make it back for Gracie's birth?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You tried your best."

 _ **Six years and seven months before … (March 2012)**_

 _Jack and Elizabeth's second baby had been due at the end of April. Elizabeth was still working two days a week coming into March and Jack was still due to be deployed until the end of April – within a day of Elizabeth's due date. Her doctor, however, was expecting another early birth not for any other reason than because Halley was born early._

 _Elizabeth had Charlotte and Katy on standby in case she went into labour. Katy lived on base only three houses down the road so at least she was close._

 _Elizabeth appeared confident on the outside but on the inside she was terrified that she was going to go into labour in the middle of the night and be totally alone._ _Luckily, it was the total opposite._

 _She was doing morning assembly at school exactly four weeks before her due date and her waters broke. Right there. On the stage. In front of 500 students and many of their parents. She froze midsentence before she turned to Molly, the principal who was standing on the stage to present the awards._

" _I have to go" she blurted out._

 _Molly looked at her strangely and then realised what was happening and then it was chaos. Molly helped her off stage and there were teachers running all over the place trying to clear a path for Elizabeth to get out. They all knew how fast Halley had arrived and they were terrified that Elizabeth was going to deliver right there in the school auditorium. By the time Elizabeth got to the front of the school, there was an ambulance waiting and she was whisked off to the hospital._

 _Secretly, Elizabeth was glad. She wasn't alone when it all happened._ _But now she was laying down in an ambulance on her own instead._

 _When she arrived at the hospital, the contractions were regular, although not terribly painful._

" _What's your husband's number? We'll call him."_

" _You can't. He's in the military. He's deployed."_

 _A look passed between the nurses. "Is there someone else we can call?"_

" _No. I'll be okay."_

 _When they got her into her room and she was relatively comfortable, she pulled her phone out and tried Skyping Jack but he didn't answer. So she sent a text instead._

 _E: I'm at the hospital. Baby is coming. I love you._

 _She texted Katy to let her know and then she waited. The contractions were regular but were not speeding up and so she stayed like that._

 _After a few hours of laying down though, she had to get up and move around. Walking to the bathroom and back made her feel better and so she stayed standing. The contractions began to speed up again._

* * *

"You were all alone?"

"Yes, well my parents were away on holidays and I didn't particularly want your Mom in the room with me. It was fine."

"It doesn't sound fine."

"If you weren't there, no one else would have been a good substitute. You were all I wanted."

* * *

 _Unfortunately though, as the delivery progressed, the baby began getting stressed. Elizabeth had to rest back down on the bed and they had additional monitors placed on her._

" _Mrs Thornton, we will have to give you an epidural now. If the baby gets further stressed, we need to be ready to go in and get the baby out as fast as possible."_

 _Elizabeth agreed but as soon as the epidural was in the contractions slowed down again. She was beginning to tire and was becoming bored with being in the room on her own. She would actually welcome company now. Any company._

 _Katy texted her, letting her know that she had Halley._

 _K: Are you okay?_

 _E: Yeah. They're worried about the baby though. Might be getting too stressed._

 _K: What will they do?_

 _E: Emergency caesarean if it gets too upset._

 _K: Is there anything I can do?_

 _E: Can you try and get a hold of Shane and tell him? I tried Jack. No answer._

 _K: Yes._

* * *

Katy and Shane walked back over to the campfire at that moment.

"What are you two talking about?"

"I was just filling Jack in on Gracie's arrival."

Shane laughed loudly. "That one goes down in the record books."

Katy was laughing too. "It was crazy at the time."

"Shane and Katy can fill you in on what happened on your end."

They nodded and continued.

* * *

 _Almost the second that Jack had heard about his deployment, he was doing everything in his power to try and get home early enough. With the threat of early labour, he had requested a month reduction in his time. Normally they wouldn't have allowed it but since this was Jack's third deployment, they took it under consideration._

 _Jack got the go ahead but wanted to surprise Elizabeth in person. He was almost home when Elizabeth went into labour. Shane had filled Katy in so when she heard that Elizabeth was in labour, she called Jack repeatedly before he finally answered._

" _Jack, it's Katy. Where are you?"_

" _Boarding the last flight. She's in labour?"_

" _Yes. Since this morning. How long is the last flight?"_

" _Four hours. My Mom is picking me up from the airport."_

" _I hope you make it Jack."_

" _Me too."_

 _Meanwhile, back at the hospital, things weren't going well for Elizabeth. The nurse was staying with her, monitoring the fetal heart rate. An alarm had gone off and she hadn't left since. After a few more minutes of monitoring, she rushed off to get the doctor. The doctor appeared, checked the readings and made the decision._

" _I'm sorry, Mrs Thornton. The baby is too stressed. We're going to have to take you into surgery."_

 _All she could do was nod in agreement. They laid her bed back and wheeled her through to the prep area. Her gown was changed and her hair covered, all the while her stomach was doing backflips from nerves. She had tears in her eyes thinking of both Jack and their unborn baby._ _They topped up the epidural and wheeled her into the surgery._

 _At that exact moment, Jack flew into the hospital running straight for the delivery suite. He buzzed the door repeatedly until the midwife answered._

" _Elizabeth. Thornton" he said breathlessly._

 _She took one look at his military uniform and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him toward the surgery. She pulled scrubs out of bays and handed them to him directing him to change._

 _Jack hurriedly threw the green clothes on before returning and the midwife handed him over to another nurse who took him through the surgery doors._

 _He looked around wondering what was happening and then he saw Elizabeth's head on the bed. Jack rushed to her side._

 _Elizabeth looked up to see Jack beside her._

" _Jack! You made it" she began to cry now, the stress and nerves overwhelming her._

 _Just as Jack took her hand, they heard the cries of a newborn._

" _It's a girl" the doctor called out._

 _Jack clung to her, kissing her cheek._

* * *

"You basically made it with less than a minute to spare. From the other side of the world. It was unbelievable."

"It sounds incredibly stressful" Jack said laughing.

"Everything just lined up for you. It was all so lucky" Shane added.

"Our daughters have sure made their presence known when they entered this world."

Elizabeth agreed. "Although Eve was a lot less exciting."

"Like our kids. They just came late and slow" Katy added.

They all stared at the fire for a long time.

"This was a good idea, Shane" Jack said, his arm still wrapped tightly around Elizabeth.

"Yes, I missed this when I was away. We normally go in June so when you left, Jack, this is all I could think of. Coming here with Katy and the kids. We always have so much fun here."

They talked for a little longer before Elizabeth let out a big yawn.

"I'm sorry" she said embarrassed.

"Staring at the fire will do that to you" Katy said laughing.

"I think I'm going to call it a night" Elizabeth said, standing.

Immediately, Jack felt her warmth disappear and be replaced by cold air.

"I think we all better. The kids will be up at first light. The fires almost out anyway." Shane moved around it making sure none of the logs would spark.

Everyone said goodnight. Jack followed Elizabeth to their tent. She led him in holding a small torch so that he could see and zipped the tent up behind him.

They fumbled around in the dark, changing their clothes before they slid into their sleeping bags. Laying there listening to the sounds around them, Jack felt a sense of peace.

"I see what you mean about this place" Jack whispered.

"It's calming, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 1 of 2 today …**_

(14/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 51**

 _ **Recap …**_

Everyone said goodnight. Jack followed Elizabeth to their tent. She led him in holding a small torch so that he could see and zipped the tent up behind him.

They fumbled around in the dark, changing their clothes before they slid into their sleeping bags. Laying there listening to the sounds around them, Jack felt a sense of peace.

"I see what you mean about this place" Jack whispered.

"It's calming, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack woke up feeling like he had just lifted into the air and landed again. He looked down to see Gracie had jumped on the air mattress between him and Elizabeth.

"Daddy! Wake up!"

"Oh I'm awake Gracie. What's the matter?"

"You said we could go fishing this morning!"

"Did I? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Jack was seriously regretting that conversation right at that moment. He would like nothing more than to curl back up against Elizabeth and go back to sleep.

"Come on Dad!"

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute. Go get dressed."

"I am dressed."

"Oh. Well wait for me outside the tent."

Gracie got off the air mattress and Elizabeth slid back against him. He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's idea was it to go fishing?"

"All yours."

"Do you want to come?"

"Nope."

"You don't want to spend some quality time fishing with your daughters?"

"No. I want quality time sleeping."

"Okay then."

"Dad!" Gracie interrupted them.

"I'm coming" he said exasperated as he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag making Elizabeth get thrown all over the place with his movement on the mattress.

"Jack" she groaned.

"Oh hush. I'm going" he said with a chuckle.

He changed his clothes but before he left, he leant over Elizabeth.

"I'll bring you back some nice stinky fish and a kiss, okay?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing. I'll see you soon."

She reached up to kiss him before he left.

Halley and Gracie were outside waiting for Jack. He went and got their fishing gear out of the car and led them down to the lake. Both of the girls bounded beside him excitedly.

* * *

Within ten minutes of their leaving, Elizabeth felt movement beside her as Eve curled up beside her. Elizabeth rolled over and helped her into Jack's sleeping bag. She was asleep again in minutes. Elizabeth rolled back over and made the most of the peace and quiet.

An hour later, she had been up and taken Eve to the shower block. They had both had showers and Elizabeth had braided Eve's hair. They came back to find Katy starting on breakfast. Elizabeth gave her a hand while Eve played with Sophie and Candice.

"How did you sleep, Katy?"

"Alright. Those mattresses always take a few nights to get used to though."

"I know. Every time Jack moved he almost threw me off the other side."

Katy laughed. "I know the feeling."

"Where's Shane?"

"He and Phillip went to find Jack and the girls."

"It's funny. Jack said something to me this morning that he used to say to me all the time but I don't think he even remembered."

"What did he say?"

"I'll bring you back some nice stinky fish and a kiss, okay?"

Katy laughed. "I know you hate fishing so I'm guessing that was a joke between you?"

"I don't hate fishing. I just don't like the smell of it. Whenever Jack used to go fishing, which was quite a bit back before we had kids, he used to say that to me. Then when he came home, he used to chase me around the house with those stinky hands and try and kiss me."

"And he said it this morning?"

"Yes. Like it was the most normal thing ever. That's the hard part with it all though. I forget sometimes that he's not the same Jack and there are parts of him that are missing and then he'll come out and say or do something like that and it just throws me."

"And you remember that _he_ doesn't remember?"

"Exactly. It's silly isn't it?"

"No. I understand."

Elizabeth glanced down at the lake and could see the men and the kids returning. Halley was carrying a bucket excitedly, so Elizabeth assumed they must have caught something.

"Mommy!" Gracie called out running ahead.

"What is it?"

"We caught some fish! Come and see."

Elizabeth walked toward them and Halley was grinning broadly at her. "Look what I caught, Mommy."

Elizabeth peered into the bucket of water to see two of the smallest fish ever swimming inside.

"Wow. That's great Halley. Did you catch both?"

She nodded proudly. Sophie, Candice and Eve ran over to have a look too. All the children peered inside, watching the fish swim.

"Right, well what about you go set them free now?"

Halley groaned. "Just a little longer, please?"

"Fine but just be careful that the bucket doesn't get knocked over. You need to put them straight back in ten minutes so they can swim away."

Halley nodded and sat down next to her bucket of fish to watch them.

Jack went and put the rods away. She could see him coming back toward her and wondered how much he remembered from his past fishing trips.

"Hey babe. Do you know where my blue tshirt is?"

"Yeah it's in the tent."

"Can you have a look for me?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, but she put down the tongs she had been holding.

"Go Beth. I've got this" Katy said regarding the bacon and eggs that they were in the middle of cooking.

Elizabeth walked toward the tent but before she could get there, Jack came up beside her.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"I seem to remember that you like fishy hands."

She glanced across at him and saw the twinkle in his eye.

"No. I do not."

He went to reach for her but she darted away from him and just like that he was chasing her and she was squealing trying to get away from him. She darted behind the tent.

"No, no, no."

He cut her off from the other side and he wrapped his arms around her before he leant in to kiss her. She kissed him back, the way she used to kiss him.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again. "By the way my hands aren't that smelly but that was worth it, just to get a kiss like that. Looks like I'm going fishing tomorrow morning as well!"

When they re-emerged from behind the tent, Katy was laughing and shaking her head at them.

"You two. Honestly! You put the rest of us old married couples to shame."

After breakfast, Elizabeth offered to mind the kids while Shane and Katy went for a walk. It took all of two seconds for Katy to agree and she dragged Shane off along one of the trails that wrapped around the edge of the lake.

Elizabeth set up some games for the girls while Jack played with Phillip. He put him up on his shoulders and they walked around exploring and looking for bugs.

Elizabeth watched them remembering all too well when he used to do that with Halley and Gracie. Jack didn't do it so much with Eve as she was more of hugger and ended up hugging his head off so he preferred to just carry her instead.

When Jack came back to them, he lifted Phillip down. Elizabeth set out the picnic blanket for him and Jack and Elizabeth sat down on either side of him and he played with his toy trucks between them.

"You used to do that with Halley and Gracie. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely."

"Halley used to enjoy it the most. She was devastated when she was too heavy to do it anymore."

"That wouldn't have been that long ago. She's a lightweight!"

Elizabeth laughed. "That she is."

"What happened to Halley when I came home from that deployment?"

 _ **Six years and six months before … (April 2012)**_

 _When Jack appeared by Elizabeth's side in the delivery suite she could hardly believe what was happening. Five months she had been without him and now he was here holding her hand. Moments later, their baby girl was brought around the curtain. The midwife handed her to Jack and he held his new daughter close to Elizabeth._

" _Hi there, sweetie" Elizabeth said as she looked at her. "She looks like Halley doesn't she?"_

" _Yes, she does."_

 _The tiny bundle in his arms felt weightless. He didn't ever remember Halley being that light._

 _The midwife came to take her back. "We'll just put her in the heating crib for a little while, just until you get stitched up, Mrs Thornton, and moved to your room. Then you can hold her for a bit longer."_

 _Jack stayed by Elizabeth's side, holding her hand._

" _I can't believe you made it, Jack. I never expected … I can't …" The emotion overwhelmed her._

" _Sssh. It's okay. I missed you so much." He leant in to kiss her again._

 _Her hand cupped his face as she stared into his eyes. He held one of her hands tightly in his._

 _Shortly after, the curtain came down and Elizabeth was all covered over and they began to wheel her back to her room._

" _Jack?" she called to him._

" _I'm right here."_

 _The midwife pushed the new baby's crib behind them. Jack looked down at his new daughter, amazed at how perfect she looked. Even more so than Halley._

" _Her head is so perfect."_

" _That's because she was born by a caesar. She didn't get squeezed through the birth canal."_

 _When Elizabeth was wheeled into the room, she was impatiently waiting for Jack to reappear. He rounded the corner with their daughter beside him._

" _Jack. Is she with you?"_

" _Yes. She's here."_

" _Can I see her again?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Jack wheeled the crib right up close to Elizabeth's bed side before he lifted their baby out._

" _She is beautiful Jack. Are you disappointed she's not a boy?"_

" _No."_

" _I thought you would be."_

" _No. It just means we can have another perfect baby boy later."_

 _Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "I don't think so. We're done. Two is enough."_

" _Now might not be the time to discuss it" Jack said with a laugh._

 _Elizabeth put his arms out to him._

" _Are you okay to hold her?" he said as he moved closer to her._

" _Yes, so long as I don't move too much."_

 _She took the baby into her arms and at that moment, the little girl yawned. Perfectly._

" _Oh, she is so cute. What are we going to call her?" Elizabeth asked, not tearing her eyes away._

" _What was it between? Grace and Annie?"_

" _Yeah. I'm thinking Grace or Gracie to differentiate her from my mother."_

" _Gracie Anne?"_

" _Perfect."_

" _She is just that."_

 _Jack reluctantly tore himself away from Elizabeth and Gracie that night and went home to have a shower and a good night's sleep. Charlotte was already there with Halley. Jack crashed onto their bed and was asleep in seconds._

 _The next morning, he woke up excited to see Halley but it was not the reunion he was hoping for. She was timid and shy with him. Charlotte drove them to the hospital but Halley wouldn't go with Jack. Whenever he would try and pick her up, she would start kicking and screaming much to Jack's disappointment._

 _They walked into the hospital room with Charlotte carrying Halley. As soon as Halley saw her mother, she began crying for her, despite Elizabeth being unable to take her as she was nursing Gracie. Neither Charlotte or Jack could calm her so in the end Elizabeth had to stop what she was doing and hand Gracie to Jack instead._

 _Halley wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth's neck and wouldn't let go. She had no interest in her newborn sister._

 _An hour later, Jack tried to take Halley from Elizabeth but she was impossible. Halley was confused and upset and just wanted to stay with Elizabeth. Elizabeth's heart broke at the sight but Charlotte assured her, she would be fine. Charlotte took Halley home and sent Elizabeth a photo an hour later of Halley sitting up in her high chair enjoying a chocolate biscuit with a big grin on her face. Elizabeth couldn't believe it was the same child._

 _Jack was reserved afterward and wouldn't say what was bothering him. He lit up when he held Gracie. Elizabeth drifted off to sleep listening to him singing their baby girl to sleep. When she woke, he had nodded off in the armchair in the corner of the room and Gracie was asleep in her crib. He looked exhausted. Elizabeth called out to him, trying to wake him up. Jack snapped to attention, staring at her in a daze._

" _Jack, get a cab home. You need to rest and spend some time with Halley."_

" _She doesn't know me Beth."_

 _That was why he was upset. "You have to give her time. She's not even two. You need to remind her who you are by spending time with her."_

 _Jack nodded slowly._

" _Go home, Jack. Get a good night's sleep while you can."_

 _Jack relented, standing up and moving toward her. He leant down to give her a big hug before he pulled back, leaning down to kiss her before he moved away._

" _Good night, Beth. I'll see you in the morning."_

" _Night Jack."_

 _The next few days were hard. Jack tried to spend time with Halley but she shied away from him every time. When Elizabeth came home, it got worse. Charlotte had left but now Halley relied on Elizabeth even more._

" _Daddy can read you a book. Sit with Daddy."_

 _But Halley would scream for her. Within a few days, it was wearing all of them down. Jack and Elizabeth didn't know what to do with her._

 _One morning, Jack had enough. They were at home so Jack picked Halley up and carried her kicking and screaming to the car. He drove her down to the lake. He took her out of the car, where she still screamed for Elizabeth. He carried her down to the path along the water until he found what he was looking for a short distance away._

" _Stop crying Halley or you will scare the ducks."_

 _She quietened for a moment._

" _I have some bread for you to feed them but only if you stop crying. Only big girls can feed the ducks."_

 _She looked at him and looked back at the ducks and she stopped crying._

 _"Ducks?"_

" _Yes. Would you like to feed the them?"_

 _She nodded eagerly._

" _Yes please, Daddy?" he prompted._

" _Yes please, Daddy."_

 _Jack pulled out some bread for her. Handing her a few pieces at a time so she could throw them. She watched in awe as the brown ducks fought over her pieces of bread._

" _More?" she asked him._

 _Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to ask him properly._

" _More Daddy?"_

 _Jack would forego the 'please', so long as she said his name again._

 _When they ran out of bread, Jack was worried that she would have another tantrum, but she didn't. Instead he walked her to a swing and he pushed her for a while and helped her up and down the slide. She played for a long time and was beginning to tire so Jack put her up on his shoulders. Halley held him tightly as they walked back to the car. When he got her down, he gave her a big hug and she didn't pull away. That was the turning point._

* * *

"She really didn't like me much when I returned then?"

"No. Even with all the photos I showed her and the Skyping while you were away, she didn't understand. As far as she knew, you were just a stranger."

"So it took a few weeks?"

"Yes, two or three for her to be normal with you. It was a hard time, but luckily Gracie was an angel of a child. We were very lucky."

"We still are very lucky" he said, putting his hand on hers. She beamed back at him. How he could still make her feel so special she didn't know.

* * *

In the afternoon, Phillip was having his nap and the girls decided they wanted to go swimming. Elizabeth and Katy helped them into their swimmers while Jack and Shane took them down to the water. Elizabeth and Katy stayed next to the tents so that they could hear Phillip when he woke.

Shane had blown up a massive swan inflatable and set it up on the water with a rope attached so that it wouldn't float away. They had it in the shallows so the girls were all climbing on and off having a great time.

Jack and Shane were sitting on the shore watching them play.

"Do you remember coming here, Jack?"

"Not really. We've been here a few times?"

"I think this is our third time with the families."

"It's a nice place. Very quiet this weekend considering the weather is nice."

Jack heard a big splash and glanced up to see the inflatable had shifted a couple of meters into deeper water. Jack counted the children.

He jumped up when he realised one was missing.

"Eve!"

Jack ran into the water. "Where is she?!"


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 2 of 2 … Don't miss Ch 51!**_

 _ **Sorry this was a bit slow. Sometimes things flow quickly onto 'paper' and other times they don't. I couldn't post the last chapter without this one. If I post too many more cliff hangers, no one will read anymore ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for your positive reviews as always!**_

 ** _* STEAM ALERT *_**

(14/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 52**

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth's attention was drawn by Jack's panicked voice and she saw him running into the water yelling Eve's name. She froze momentarily at the tone of his voice before she too was running.

* * *

Jack looked into the water around the inflatable but he couldn't see her. It wasn't clear water but he should be able to see something. Then he saw the glimpse of a foot kicking on the surface leading underneath the inflatable. He quickly grabbed it and pulled her out.

Eve gasped for air before she spluttered and began crying. Jack held her tight to his chest. She cried his name.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you."

Elizabeth was running down the bank frantic. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine. It just scared her."

Jack handed her to Elizabeth and kept his hand on Eve's back.

"You're okay, baby. Take some big breaths."

Her crying changed to sobbing. Elizabeth rocked her backwards and forwards trying to calm her down.

Shane had brought the other four kids out of the water and was getting them to stay in the shallows, the inflatable had been brought up on the bank. Halley and Gracie were playing uncertainly, watching their parents and Eve.

Halley came and tugged on Jack's hand. "Is she okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just gave us all a scare, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Jack was quiet for rest of the afternoon. He took Eve back off Elizabeth and walked up toward the campsite with her. He sat down in one of the camping chairs and Eve curled up on his chest with a towel over her shoulders. She ended up falling asleep so Jack carried her to the tent, covered her with a blanket and lay down beside her.

Elizabeth came into check on them and pulled him away. Outside the tent, Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"That was so close, Beth. We could have lost her."

"I know, but she's fine."

"I took my eye off them for a split second."

"Jack, it was an accident. You can't let this affect the rest of the weekend. Grace and Halley are really upset by it too. Can you try and cheer up for them? Please?"

"Yes."

She kissed his cheek. "Go on. I will watch over Eve."

Jack went and found Halley and Gracie. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" they said sadly.

"How about we have a game of hide and seek?"

"You'll play with us?"

"Of course."

"Okay!"

Jack told them the rules so that they wouldn't go too far and then Jack started counting. Sophie and Candice joined in and before long Shane, Katy and Phillip were hiding as well. They were in the midst of the game when Eve emerged from the tent and excitedly ran away to hide. Jack watched as she darted around after her sisters, her little legs trying to keep up with them, and he smiled.

After their game had finished, Jack and Shane made hot dogs for everyone and they sat around the fire singing songs and laughing into the night.

By the time Jack crawled into bed, he was more tired from laughing than anything. Elizabeth joined him moments later, propping her head up on her elbow beside him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's been a good trip, hey."

"Yes, except for that one incident."

Elizabeth hovered over him. "Forget about that" she said as she leant in to kiss him. His hands ran through her hair gently.

"Are you trying to make me forget?"

"Something like that" she said, barely letting him speak. He kissed her back, pushing her onto her back before coming over her. His hand ran up her side under her t-shirt.

"I want you" he said into her ear.

"Tomorrow" she whispered.

He knew she was right but he teased her anyway.

"Now" he said as his hands slid over her skin.

His mouth ran down her neck, nipping at her skin. She had her eyes closed tightly and he watched her as his hands drifted higher under her t-shirt. He ran one hand over her breast and he felt her tense underneath him and he smiled. His lips came back to hers, his tongue running gently along her lip before his teeth tugged at her but she didn't make a sound. He pulled his lips away, his hands receding as he rolled away from her. He heard her exhale slowly.

"You are in big trouble tomorrow."

"Oh really?"

She still hadn't moved. "Yes."

"I can live with that" he said with a chuckle. He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

* * *

After breakfast, they packed up and made their way home, picking up Rip on the way. He bounded up to them, covering the girls in sloppy kisses.

"Look at you Viola" Elizabeth commented when she saw her sister.

"What?"

"You've really popped in the last few days."

"Do you think so?" She said looking down at her stomach.

"Yes."

"Well, I am 18 weeks. It was bound to happen at some point."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired and the headaches can be debilitating."

Elizabeth nodded thinking about something else. "Let me know if I can do anything."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

As Elizabeth and Jack drove away, Jack must have noticed she was quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Eve. I'm going to have to book her into pre-school, I think. It's not fair for Viola to look after her now."

"Is there one near the school?"

"Yes. There's one next door. I shouldn't have any problems getting her in. They usually give priority to the teachers at the school anyway."

"Do you think Eve will handle it okay?"

"I'm sure she will, if she thinks she's getting closer to going to big school with her sisters."

"What's the problem then?"

"Oh nothing, just something Viola said."

"Which was?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

When they got home and finished the ominous task of unpacking and laundry, Elizabeth collapsed onto one of the sun lounges on the deck.

Jack brought out a drink for her and they sat out there together holding hands across the arms of the lounges.

"I think we should book our Hawaii trip this week. Can you find out if you can get some leave around Christmas? About two weeks?" she asked.

"Yes. I can ask tomorrow."

"Good. That will be nice. New Years Eve in the sun."

Jack smiled at her. "That sounds great. I'm really looking forward to it."

She sat there quietly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I've got a busy week at work this week and now having to sort out somewhere for Eve to go too … I just have a lot on my mind."

"I can help. Just tell me what I can do" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Jack."

* * *

As they got ready for bed, Elizabeth thought back to the night before and grinned. She had promised Jack that he would be in trouble after all. She slipped into the walk in wardrobe and pulled on a black fitted number with suspenders and pulled a matching robe around her, heading back to the bedroom. Jack was sitting on the end of the bed, looking at his phone. She turned off all the lights, leaving the lamp on his bedside still on.

He hadn't noticed her as she approached him. She came to stand in front of him and as he looked up at her, he dropped his phone and it landed with a thud on the carpet. His mouth was agape as she stepped closer to him, between his legs. She ran her hand up his neck, holding his head up to her and she leant down to kiss him. Gently at first, but rougher as he settled against her lips. Her hands gripped his hair as she kissed him harder. The surprise must have overcome him for a moment as he barely moved but as her kiss deepened, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, feeling the fabric underneath her hands.

She pulled his shirt off quickly, as he pushed her robe down off her shoulders. She heard him exhale slowly. His hand reaching out slowly to touch her, like he had never done it before.

"What are you trying to do to me?" His hand ran down the centre of her body.

She leant down and kissed him slowly, tugging at his bottom lip before she moved back and went to walk away.

He grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep now."

"What? Why?" he said confused.

Elizabeth turned back to him. "I would have thought that was obvious. After last night, anyway."

She grinned down at him and she saw the confusion for a minute, before a smile broke.

"I concede. You win" Jack said. He stood up, closing the distance between them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making up for last night" he said as his arms went back around her and his lips captured hers.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 1 of 2 today …**_

(15/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 53**

Jack woke with the sun. He lay on his back taking in his wife who was curled up against him, breathing slowly, her hair tickling his arm. He ran his hand through her hair, loving how soft it was and how it felt between his fingers. He loved waking up like this on a Sunday morning.

 _Wait a minute. Sunday …_

Memories of the camping trip came flooding back, their return yesterday. Sunday. _Today was Monday. Work!_

Jack flew out of bed looking for his phone. It wasn't on his bedside table. He checked the clock on Elizabeth's side. 6:42 am. He was meant to be at work 42 minutes ago. _Crap!_

There was no time for a shower. He threw his clothes on that were sitting on the chair by the door and ran downstairs, grabbing his wallet and keys and racing to the car.

* * *

Elizabeth heard Jack's huffing and groans in the room but assumed it was just because it was Monday. She listened as his truck started downstairs and pulled away before she rolled over. She opened one eye to check the time. He was running really late. He must have forgotten to set his alarm.

She pulled herself out of bed slowly, sitting on the side of the bed before she forced herself to go for a shower. Her own alarm normally went off soon anyway. After she had showered and dressed, she pulled the sheets and quilt up on the bed on Jack's side. As she walked around to her side to finish making the bed, she kicked something on the floor. She glanced down to see Jack's phone. _What was it doing there?_

As she reached her side of the bed, she picked up her black undergarments off the floor and remembered. He must have been setting his alarm when she distracted him. _Whoops._ She smiled as she put everything away, wondering if he had realised.

* * *

Jack hurried to work but he had already missed the first hour of training. There was only about another 30 minutes left. He saw his training group running on the outer trail as he pulled his truck into the carpark. He stashed his car key into the pocket of his shorts and took off after them.

Thankfully it looked like Sergeant Powers was leading them today. He fell into line at the back where he normally was and got a sideways glance from her but nothing more.

He finished the last few miles of the run with them. He was dripping with sweat by the end, hoping none of the others would have noticed when he joined them.

"Thornton. A word?" Powers asked him.

Jack walked up to where she was standing a distance away from everyone else.

"Jack, you were really late. Everything okay?"

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off."

"You only have one?"

"No, I have three but they didn't work. I'm sorry."

"Jack, it's fine. You know as well as I do, you don't really need to be here but it's bad for morale if you rock up when you want. They can all see me talking to you, so just go back and look disappointed."

"Thanks, Christy."

"Oh and Shane was here looking for you this morning."

"Thanks. I'll go find him now."

Jack went back to his car and grabbed his bag to change. By the time he walked into the mess hall, Shane was waiting.

"Where were you, Jack?"

"I was running late."

"That is not like you."

"I know, I don't know what happened. My alarm didn't go off."

"Did you set it?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. I was texting you …"

"Yeah, but you never replied to the last message."

"I didn't?"

"No. I reminded you that you are with me today and you never answered."

"I read that message though and then …" Jack's eyes went wide as he remembered what had interrupted him. "Oh …"

"What?"

"I remember what happened now. I got … distracted."

"By?"

"Nothing." Jack felt the heat rising.

Shane laughed. "You are hopeless!"

"What?"

"It was Elizabeth wasn't it? The distraction?"

"Maybe" he said grinning.

Shane shook his head. "You cannot use that as an excuse! Why were you late today Jack?" he said in a mocking voice. "Because my wife seduced me and I forgot to set the alarm on my phone."

"It's exactly what happened though! How is that not valid?!"

Shane roared with laughter. "You could have said no!" People at nearby tables were turning around to stare at them.

"Oh really. Would you have said no if Katy appeared in front of you wearing practically nothing?"

"Hell no!" Shane said loudly.

"I didn't think so."

Taking on a more serious tone, Shane added, "I take it you two are back to normal then with everything?"

"Yes, I guess so considering I don't know what normal is."

"Right, well you're with me today. I'm trying to get you back to normal at work."

"Thanks Shane, I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me. You haven't seen what you're doing yet" he said with another laugh and a slap on his back.

* * *

After Elizabeth dropped Halley and Gracie off at the school, she walked over to the preschool that was next door to enquire for a spot for Eve.

"Hello" an older lady greeted them.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth and this is Eve. I wanted to see if you have any places available on a Wednesday to Friday."

"We do have Thursdays and Fridays available at the moment. Do you want to start this week?"

"Yes, if that's possible."

They handed Elizabeth the paperwork while Eve stared past her at all the children.

"Eve" the lady came and knelt down near her. "My name is Betty. Would you like to come and have a look around while your Mom fills out the forms."

Eve looked at Elizabeth. "Go on baby. I'm not leaving you here today. Just go and see if you like it."

Eve nodded, taking Betty's outstretched arm. She led Eve away to where a group of little girls were sitting at a table colouring in. Eve took a seat next to them and a little girl handed her a pink crayon. Eve took it, watching what they were doing before she copied them.

Elizabeth finished the forms and handed them back to Betty.

"Do you have more spots on Thursdays and Fridays?"

"Yes. We still have two more spots."

"Great. And I can go on a waiting list for Wednesdays?"

"Yes." Betty looked over the forms. "You work next door?"

"Just part-time. Three days a week. My sister has been looking after Eve but she's expecting so I didn't think it was fair to her anymore."

"That's fine. We always have spare spots for teachers though. You can start Wednesdays immediately if you like."

"Really? That would be fantastic."

"Great. I'll put her in to start this Wednesday then."

Elizabeth went over to where Eve was sitting talking to her new friends.

"Hey baby, what do you think about coming back to play here on Wednesday?"

Eve looked at the little girl next to her. "Will you be here on Wednesday?"

"Yes. I come every day" the little girl said with a smile as she turned back to her drawing.

"Okay" Eve said to her Mom.

"Alright. Let's go then. Say bye."

"Bye" Eve sung out to the little girls at the table and two of them waved to her.

When Elizabeth got home and Eve was playing in Gracie's room, she pulled out her phone to call Viola. She was worried how her sister would take it. She knew Viola would be a little upset not to have Eve.

"Hi Vi."

"Hi Beth. What's up?"

"Well, after seeing you yesterday and that growing bump of yours, I decided that it's time that I find someone else to look after Eve."

"What? No, Beth. I'm fine, really."

"I know but you won't be for much longer. So I went and enquired at the childcare next to the school. They've got a spot for her to start immediately."

"No Beth. Please. It's fine. I want to help you."

"I know you do. But I asked and they have a spot available on Thursdays and Fridays if you wanted to send Lara too. Now don't worry about Oscar. I can still pick him up and drop him off. I will just need to put Halley's old car seat back in the car."

"Beth, you don't need to do any of that."

"Please, Vi. Just think about it tonight. Let me know tomorrow, otherwise I will be there to pick up Owen on Wednesday morning."

"Lara's going to be so upset."

"I know. But Lara and Eve could go together on a Friday and meet some new friends for next year. It will be perfect for them. Just think about it. I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Bye Beth."

Elizabeth could hear the disappointment in her voice but knew there was nothing more that she could do about it. In the long run, she knew Viola would appreciate not having to look after Eve, especially once her baby was born.

* * *

Jack walked in late to find his family sitting at the dinner table already eating. Elizabeth jumped out of her seat when he came in.

"Jack! Where have you been? I was getting worried."

She ushered him to a seat as she pulled his dinner out of the oven. She slid the food onto a new plate before putting it in front of him, along with a beer.

"I know. I couldn't find my phone this morning."

"I found it under the bed" she said without thinking as she sat back down opposite him.

"Under the bed? How did it get there?"

"Oh, I don't know" she said, brushing over it and going back to her food.

Jack stared at her. "I know exactly how it got there. I dropped it last night before I set my alarm" he said seriously.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "That was a bit silly of you then, wasn't it?"

Jack glanced at his daughters but they were all concentrating on their food.

"Me? It had nothing to do with me and all to do with someone's _attire_ that caused that to happen."

"I warned you of the repercussions of your actions on Saturday night. You need to take responsibility for them, Sergeant" she said with a grin.

"Oh, I took responsibility for them at work alright."

He saw the worried look in her eyes. "You got in trouble for being late?"

"No. I got ridiculed by Shane and some of the others instead."

Elizabeth laughed. "Serves you right."

Jack shook his head at her. "I was with Shane all day today. I'm getting there. I've remembered heaps of my training and he's just catching me up fully, making sure there's not too many holes. We've been going over our past missions and it's been very informative."

"That's great news."

"I thought so."

"How was school today, girls?

"I'm going to big school!" Eve announced loudly, cutting her older sisters off.

"Are you?"

"Yes! On Wednesday!"

"That's exciting" Jack said as he glanced at Elizabeth for clarification. She filled him in.

Halley and Gracie proceeded to tell them what they did at school, with multiple interruptions from Eve to tell Jack about how she drew a pink pony at the childcare.

* * *

After the kids were in bed, Jack sat on the lounge with his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I'm worried about Vi, Jack. I think she's upset with me."

"She'll come around when she realises why you did it."

"I hope so."

"I got the leave approved too. I finish on Christmas Eve for two and a half weeks."

"That's great. I will have a look into Hawaii tomorrow then."

Jack sat there quietly for a moment wondering how to bring up what he had been thinking about all day.

"Beth, are you … happy?"

Elizabeth turned to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"Shane asked me if things between us were back to normal but honestly, I don't really know. Are they?"

"Kind of. I mean things like sitting here talking with you, your arm around my shoulders, it feels like the old days. There are some things that are different but most of the time I forget that you don't remember everything … that has to be a good sign right?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"If I forget that you don't remember everything, it means you must be fitting in okay. Like the other day when you told me about the stinky fish. It came out of your mouth so naturally. You used to say that to me a lot when you used to go fishing. That's the moments that I realise that you still don't remember everything."

Jack nodded slowly.

"Are you not happy, Jack?"

"No, of course I am, I was just wondering about you. I love you and those girls and I can't imagine my life being different now, but there are still so many gaps. When you were telling me the stories about the girls as babies, I try so hard to remember but everything is still so vague and a bit of a jumble."

"That makes sense but you are making progress still. It's been three months since the accident. You have made amazing progress considering the severity of your injury." Elizabeth leant in kissing him on the cheek as she slid onto his chest.

"Thank you Beth. For always being there for me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. You are everything to me. I hope you know that" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "I had a pretty good idea but thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch53!**_

(15/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 54**

On Tuesday, Elizabeth excitedly ran over their options for their Hawaii trip. She decided on an all-inclusive resort in Maui that had a private beach and huge lagoon pool. After looking at the photos, she wished they were going there sooner than a further three months away. She booked everything to depart the day after Christmas for two whole weeks.

After school that afternoon, Elizabeth ran into Cassie when she was walking back to the car with the girls.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Cassie. How are you?"

"Better."

Elizabeth could still see the colourful tinge of bruises on her face.

"The police ended up arresting him and there is a restraining order in place now."

"That's good. Does he know where you are?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, you give me a call if you have any problems at all."

"Actually, I did want to ask for a favour."

"Yes?"

"Bailey really wants to come and see the girls. He's really missed Eve."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course. Why don't you both come over for dinner on Friday night?"

"Are you sure? I wasn't inviting myself over."

"Yes. Around 6?"

"Great. Thanks Elizabeth."

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Jack had left early when Elizabeth pulled herself from bed. The dizzy spells had been progressively getting worse and the headaches were fairly constant. She had decided she should go back to see the doctor, thinking it all started when she got punched by that jerk in the bar.

It was only when Viola had mentioned that she had headaches through the pregnancy that Elizabeth had thought for a split second that the headaches could have been caused by something else.

Elizabeth had very few headaches while pregnant with Halley or Gracie but with Eve they had been terrible until about halfway through the pregnancy. Now sitting there on the edge of the bed, she noted the similarities between now and when she was pregnant with Eve.

But no. It wasn't possible. She had a contraceptive implant. She couldn't get pregnant.

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom slowly, turning on the water and stepping into the hot stream. She stood there for a long time, her hand absentmindedly running over her stomach.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off looking at herself in the mirror. Turning sideways. It had to be her imagination but it did look like there was a definite bulge there. She didn't start to show until well into the pregnancy with all three of the girls. No this was definitely her imagination getting carried away. She was just bloated from dinner or something. Her clothes still fit. She hadn't had any problems with buttons or zips. But then again she had been wearing a lot of dresses lately and her loose shorts. Nothing that would have felt tight in the last two weeks at least.

She stood there for a long time looking at her reflection, her hand running over her belly. Counting. Eve was 6 months old when she had the implant put in. May. Over three years ago.

Elizabeth ran to her dresser and fumbled around inside. She knew there was a box of tests there somewhere. She found it and stripped off the plastic as she made her way back into the bathroom. She found the expiry date. Another two years left.

She pulled out the three foil wrappers and tore open the first one. Two minutes later, she was pacing the bathroom floor, not knowing what to do. She felt confused and slightly scared as to what she was about to discover. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the result.

Two pink lines stared back at her. A tear slipped down her face.

* * *

Jack noticed Elizabeth was very quiet. Unnervingly quiet.

She said nothing through dinner.

She barely said anything as she put the girls to bed. They begged her for a book.

"No" was all she said. There were no tears or tantrums. The way she said it was enough. The girls went to bed without any arguments.

She cleaned up the kitchen without a word.

She curled up in bed with barely even a goodnight.

Jack was worried.

He came and sat beside her, his hand running through her hair.

"What's the matter, baby?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Nothing."

"Please talk to me. Let me help you."

"You can't."

"I can try."

"I'll tell you tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Please Jack. Let me be. I will talk to you tomorrow."

So he left her.

* * *

On Thursday, Elizabeth had called in sick from work. That morning she had pulled out her jeans and pants that she normally wore in the cooler weather and she was right. They didn't fit. Her favourite jeans gaped open. She couldn't even do up the zip. She threw on a dress instead.

Elizabeth drove to Viola's and picked up Oscar on the way to school and then dropped all four kids off. Viola had still been unsure but since Elizabeth practically drove past their door, Viola couldn't say no. Elizabeth dropped Eve off for her second day of childcare. Eve had been so excited. She loved playing with all of the other children. Elizabeth had been worried that there would be tears but if anything it was the opposite. Elizabeth was sad that her baby girl was growing up.

Elizabeth had called her gynaecologist the day before and got a morning appointment. As soon as she walked in, the doctor recognised her.

"Oh Elizabeth. How have you been?"

"Good thank you, Dr Joan."

"What can I do for you today?"

"I have a contraceptive implant but I believe it may have expired."

The doctor looks at her notes. "Yes, you were sent three reminders to come back."

"I never received them."

"The secretary left a voicemail as well."

"I didn't receive that either."

"Is this your phone number?"

"No. It's a 2 on the end. Not a 7."

"And your address?"

"No. That's my old address. I moved when Eve was born. I thought it had been updated with you."

"So you didn't receive any reminders?"

"No."

"Your period never came back?"

"No."

"And you … forgot?"

"Yes. I just remembered."

"Alright, well we can replace it if you like."

"I think it's too late for that."

"You suspect you might be pregnant?"

"Yes, it appears likely."

The doctor looked at her screen. "It would have expired in May or there abouts. Alright, let's do a test to confirm and then we will go from there."

Ten minutes later, after another positive test, Elizabeth was laying down on the bed as the doctor prepared the ultrasound machine.

"We might not see anything if it is early on, but we'll just check. You'll have to come back for a better scan with the sonographer in a few weeks anyway."

Even now as Elizabeth lay back on the bed, she could see the slight bulge of her tummy and knew things were further along then she could have ever imagined.

The doctor pressed the cold wand low on her pelvis and she watched as the black and white streaks came into view. Elizabeth knew this procedure. She'd been through it several times before but now her heart was beating a million miles a minute, waiting for the white blob to come into view that she would recognise as their baby.

A split second later, there it was. She could see it now and she was right, it wasn't a blob. She could see the shape of its head, body, arms and legs. The tears filled her eyes as she stared at the sight in front of her.

The doctor made a lot of measurements, before she ran the cursor over the flickering on the screen. The sound of the baby's rapid heart beat filled the room and Elizabeth smiled through her tears.

"That's perfect, Elizabeth. You have a very healthy baby here so far. By these estimates, you're already 10 weeks."

The doctor pressed a few more buttons and the baby disappeared from the screen. She removed the probe, printed off some pictures and put them with her notes.

"Come back and take a seat, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat up slowly, her legs dangling over the bed. She slowly climbed down from the table, wiping the gel off her belly and fixing up her clothes.

When Elizabeth was sitting back in front of the doctor, marginally more composed, the doctor handed the pictures to her.

"I'm going to guess and say this was a bit of a surprise."

"Yes. It was."

"Were you planning to have any more children?"

"Not at this stage, no."

"It looks like you will be due end of April or early May. We will know for sure at your next scan. I will get some blood work done and it might give us a better indication as well. You have had some symptoms though?"

"Dizziness and some headaches. The same as for my last pregnancy."

"I have to ask, will your husband be happy with the news?"

"I'm not sure. Things have been a bit stressful lately but I think he will be happy after he gets over the initial shock."

"Okay, well we will need to make another appointment in a few weeks time."

"Thank you, doctor" she said as she rose to leave.

* * *

Elizabeth got back to her car. She had the rest of the day off until 3pm when she had to collect the kids. Her mind rested on Jack. She had to tell him. She called him, not sure if he would answer.

"Hi Beth. Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you. Can you get away at lunchtime if I come and pick you up?"

"I'm sure I can manage it."

"I'll pick you up at 12."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, Jack. I just need to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

She went and got some sandwiches and drinks from Abigail's. She sat and had a coffee while she was waiting. As she stared at her coffee cup, she realised that was a habit that would have to go again. She sighed louder than she realised.

"Whoa. You okay?" Abigail stopped on her way past.

"Yes, fine."

"What are you doing in here today?"

"I wasn't feeling well this morning so I called in sick. I'm feeling better now though."

"That's always the way. Half of it is that you feel so stressed about calling in sick, I think it makes your symptoms worse."

"You know I've never thought of it like that before but you're probably right."

Abigail brought out her order to go.

"Thanks Abigail."

"Who's the special lunch for?"

"I'm just picking up Jack for lunch. I thought I may as well make the most of being on my own."

"Good idea. You two need to take some more time to yourselves."

"I know. It's hard with three kids though." Soon to be four, she thought. _Four kids._

Even though Elizabeth had realised she was probably pregnant again the day before, it was different once she had seen the image on the screen. The shock of the whole situation was still playing over in her head.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I know you said you were sick, but you look very pale."

"I'm fine. Thank you for the lunch. I better go if I'm going to pick up Jack on time."

* * *

She drove to the base and pulled into the visitors bay. Jack was there a minute later, climbing into the passenger seat and leaning over to kiss her hello.

"Hey. I've got to tell you Beth, you have me really worried."

"No Jack. We used to do this sometimes when I had a day off work or when it was just me and Eve. Not so much since you've been back though. Your days are hard to keep track of at the moment."

"Tell me about it. But why aren't you at work today?"

Elizabeth had driven out of the base and was still another five minutes from the lake.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm much better now, thank you. Are you with Shane again today?"

"Yes." Jack began filling her in on his day and she was grateful for his conversation. Not only did it remove the focus of his questions away from her but she could tell he hadn't paid attention to where they were going.

She parked the car and he was still talking. She kept asking him more questions, keeping him distracted as they stepped out of the car and walked across the grass. Elizabeth reached for his hand as she lead him along before she put the picnic blanket and food down. He went to sit down but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"What is it?" he asked in surprise.

"I have to tell you something, Jack. I know it's going to come as a shock since I told you that it couldn't happen but I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" He stared at her, not comprehending.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant."

"How?" He shook his head. "You said you couldn't get pregnant."

"Yes, it seems the contraceptive expired." She saw the shock on his face and interpreted it as disappointment. "I'm sorry."

His face broke into a grin as his hands cradled her face.

"Why are you sorry?" he said before he leant into kiss her. She could feel how happy he was just from that kiss. He held her close to him, his lips pressed to hers, all the emotion, love and desire conveyed in that one moment.

"You're not upset?"

"No. I'm in shock because I didn't think it was possible. But happy … so, so happy" he said as his hands wrapped around her holding her tight. He pulled back suddenly, looking down at her. "But are you upset? I know this wasn't what you wanted. We talked about maybe considering it but …"

"No Jack, I actually am happy about it. It was a huge shock though."

"You found out yesterday? That's why you were so quiet?"

"Yes, I figured it out yesterday morning but I had it confirmed today. Do you want to see?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

Elizabeth sat down on the blanket and pulled the photos out of her bag. Jack eagerly sat down beside her. He stared at the photos for a long time. Elizabeth was worried that he had stopped breathing at one point.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just realised that we're going to have four kids."

"Yes" she said, giving his knee a squeeze.

"Four children is … a lot."

"Yes." Elizabeth was well aware of that fact. One that had been at the forefront of her mind for most of the morning.

 _ **To be continued …**_

* * *

 _ **Most of you predicted this was coming … hope it didn't disappoint ;)**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Sorry for the slow update! I'm on holidays but will do my best to post a few more over the next few days!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 of 2 ...**_

(25/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 55**

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack's mind was reeling. Four children. He was going to be the father of four children. Moments ago he had been excited but now he felt like he was having a panic attack. His breathing was shallow and his mind was clouded.

"I don't know what to say."

Elizabeth reached over, putting her palm on his cheek, drawing his attention back to her.

"We'll be okay, Jack. Me and you together. We've got this."

"I don't know what I'm doing as it is, Elizabeth."

"Maybe but this might be the chance you need to remember when Halley, Gracie and Eve were babies."

"I hope so."

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but who would have thought after everything that happened, you losing your memory and then finding your way back to me, we would be blessed with another baby? We are so lucky, Jack. You have to see that."

"I do, it's just they're thinking of putting me back on active duty. I could be sent away again."

Elizabeth pulled back in surprise. "Are you sure? You had a major head injury."

"That's what I was told yesterday. It won't be for a little while still but they're happy with my progress so far."

"Jack, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, this is our future" she said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach.

"There's really a baby in there?"

"Yes" she said, the tears in her eyes again. His eyes glistened as well and he leant in, kissing her again.

"I just can't believe all of this. It's …"

"A shock. I know."

"How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks. Due at the end of April. Right between Gracie and Halley's birthdays. We will know with more certainty after the next scan."

"Are you … worried?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Terrified" she answered.

Jack held her hand tightly. They sat there quietly for a moment, thinking about how much their lives just changed.

"How am I supposed to go back to work now?" He spoke in a serious tone but his grin gave him away.

"I guess I better take you back" she said sadly.

"Stay there for a moment." Jack stood up and pulled out his phone, turning his back to Elizabeth.

"Hi Frank. It's Jack."

"Hi. Are we still on at 2?"

"Actually no. Something has come up at home. Can I reschedule until tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I hope everything's okay, Jack."

"Yes, I will tell you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you then."

He then texted Shane and told him he wouldn't be back and he'd give him a call later.

"All done. I'm yours for the afternoon" he said as he came back to Elizabeth, sitting back down beside her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he put his arm around her back.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can't eat. I'm still in shock."

"It's a lot to take in."

"Have you been sick?"

"Just those headaches and dizzy spells. I thought they were from when I hurt my head a few weeks ago until I was talking to Viola the other day. Both her and I got terrible headaches when we were pregnant."

"So then you realised?"

"Yes, I thought I got the implant when Eve was nine months old for some reason but then I remembered it was just after Halley's fifth birthday. I thought I was imagining things. I tried putting my jeans on this morning and sure enough, they didn't fit."

Jack sat there and ran his hand down his face.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Am I okay?" he said laughing. "Not really but you're the one that I'm worried about. You said Halley and Gracie came a month early?"

"Eve was a week late. It should be fine. I'm actually more worried about the next week or so."

"Why?"

"Because I had a few miscarriages at about this time before."

"When?"

"Between Gracie and Eve."

"I don't remember that."

 _ **Six years and three months before (May 2012) …**_

 _Elizabeth's friend Sarah was getting married in a resort a few hours from home and Jack and Elizabeth had been invited to attend. Truthfully, Elizabeth was dragging her feet not wanting to go and leave her girls. They ended up leaving Halley with Charlotte for the night but took four week old Gracie with them._

 _Since Elizabeth had to disappear to feed Gracie every few hours, they decided to stay at the same hotel that the wedding was in. That way Elizabeth could go back to their room whenever she needed to._

 _Elizabeth did her best to stay for most of the wedding reception but as the night wore on and the music got louder it became too much for the baby._

" _I think we should go, Jack. She's overtired. It's going to take us ages to get her to sleep as it is."_

" _It's fine by me. Let's go."_

 _Jack took Gracie from Elizabeth's arms and after they said a quick goodbye to the bride, they walked out of the reception. Jack placed Gracie in her pram and they walked upstairs to their room. By the time they got there, Gracie had stopped crying and was settled although not asleep._

" _You go in. I will keep walking her" Jack said._

" _No, I'm fine. Let's go outside. I think it will still be quite warm."_

 _Sure enough, the night was still and warm enough so they walked along the path that wrapped around the resort. After another ten minutes, Gracie was finally asleep. They walked quietly back to their room and decided to leave her in the pram instead of taking the risk of moving her._

 _Elizabeth slid the door shut between the lounge area and the bedroom, before she switched on the bedroom light. Jack watched her from across the room as he kicked off his tie and took off his jacket. She turned away from him, pulling the zip on her dress and easing it over her shoulders, when she felt him come up behind her. He eased the dress off over her hips and put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His hand pressed into her stomach. They hadn't been together since he left on his deployment which was over six months ago and his hands were making her melt._

 _She turned into him and their lips found one another. The kisses grew in passion and desire. She tugged his shirt out from his belt, making quick work of the buttons before she yanked it over his shoulders. Her hands went back to his belt._

" _We can't Beth" he said holding her at arms distance away from him._

" _What? Why?"_

 _He looked crushed. "I didn't bring anything."_

 _Elizabeth looked him in the eye as she pulled off her bra and briefs. "I don't care. It's been six months. We're not stopping now."_

 _He looked her up and down for a second, before he grabbed at his own belt and pulled his pants off swiftly. His hands slid over her smooth skin, as she pulled him back to the bed with her. They made love hurriedly before they collapsed on the bed._

" _Oh, I've missed you so much" Jack_ _said pulling up, resting his head on his elbow as he looked down at her. He ran his hand gently over her skin. He hadn't touched her like that in a long time. His hand moved over her slowly. "I've missed loving you like that."_

" _You can love me like that whenever you want, Jack."_

" _I was waiting for you to be ready. I didn't want to hurt you."_

" _You could never hurt me" she said reaching up, placing her hand on his neck. She ran her hand through his hair at the back of his neck. "I've missed you too."_

 _Six weeks later the fatigue hit hard. With Gracie still being up twice a night for feeds and Halley regressing and now needing a bottle in the early hours, Elizabeth was barely stringing a few hours together. She could barely drag herself out of bed but with two young children, she pushed herself to keep moving. When she got them both down for their sleeps at lunchtime, she would collapse on the bed and be woken by Gracie's cries._

 _Unfortunately, Jack came home one night to find her passed out on the floor and both children screaming._

" _Beth!" he said worriedly, shaking her abruptly when he saw her laying there._

 _She stirred slowly and was surprised to see Jack hovering over her._

" _What happened?" she said, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up._

" _I don't know. Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah. I guess." Then she heard all the screaming around her. She quickly stood up and was immediately struck by another dizzy spell and she staggered just as Jack caught her._

" _Beth, what's wrong with you?"_

" _Just dizzy, I …"_

 _Jack picked her up and carried her to the lounge. He sat her down and rushed off to grab Gracie and handed her over before he went to get Halley from the play pen. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a powerade from the cupboard and handed it to Elizabeth as she nursed Gracie._

" _Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked, hovering beside her._

" _I'm fine. My head is just killing."_

" _Do you need to go to the hospital?"_

" _No, Jack. It's not that bad."_

" _Beth, you collapsed. How long were you out for?"_

" _I don't know."_

 _Jack was really worried. He didn't know how he could leave her with the girls all day on her own if she passed out. What if it happened again and Halley hurt herself? Or Gracie needed to be fed?_

" _You need to see a doctor. I'm taking the day off tomorrow."_

" _No, Jack. I'm fine."_

" _This is not negotiable."_

 _The next day, Jack drove her to the doctor's. He sat in the waiting room beside her with Gracie in the pram and Halley on his lap._

" _Mrs Thornton?"_

 _Jack squeezed her hand before she stood to go in. She took a seat opposite the doctor._

" _What can I do for you?"_

" _I've been having some fatigue and dizzy spells. I passed out at home yesterday and my husband found me on the floor unconscious."_

" _That doesn't sound good. Do you remember feeling dizzy on that occasion?"_

" _I actually don't remember anything except waking up on the floor."_

" _Okay and it says in your notes you have a newborn daughter?"_

" _Yes, she's almost three months old."_

" _And there were no complications from her birth?"_

" _No."_

 _He checked her temperature and blood pressure which were both fine._

" _Okay, we will start with some blood tests to eliminate a few things and go from there."_

 _She went next door to the nurse to have some blood drawn._

" _The doctor will call you to follow up late today or tomorrow."_

 _Elizabeth and Jack went home. He fussed over her all day, making her put her feet up and rest. That wasn't hard. She fell asleep within five minutes of getting in the door and slept for most of the day._

 _She woke up to silence. She found a note on the kitchen bench._

" _Text me when you're awake. I'll bring the girls back. Love you. Jack"_

 _She pulled out her phone and texted Jack. She sat down on the lounge to wait for them. She heard the car pull up in the driveway at the same time as her phone rang._

" _Hello?"_

" _Mrs Thornton? This is Dr Jenson."_

" _Oh hi. Did you get the results already?"_

 _She waved to Jack as he walked past with a sleeping Halley._

" _Yes and it looks like we found what is causing the fainting and dizziness."_

" _That's good."_

" _Your red blood cell count, TSH, Iron, LFT results are all good. I added on a pregnancy test to be certain and it came back positive."_

 _Elizabeth heard the list of tests but wasn't really paying attention to what the doctor said as Jack reappeared with Gracie. "Okay …" she said distractedly._

" _Congratulations, Mrs Thornton."_

 _She snapped back to the phone call._

" _Sorry, what?"_

" _Congratulations on your pregnancy. The numbers indicate you are already seven weeks pregnant."_

" _What?!" she said again._

" _Are you okay, Mrs Thornton?"_

" _Yes, but I must have misunderstood you. That's not possible. My daughter is only 10 weeks old."_

" _I assure you it is possible and it is the case here. You will need to go back to see your obstetrician for a dating scan."_

 _Elizabeth stared into space and Jack was now sitting beside her looking worried._

" _Ok, thank you Doctor."_

 _She hung up the phone but didn't move even as Jack handed Gracie to her. Gracie was making a desperate sucking noise and as she latched on and the calm ensued Elizabeth looked at the baby in front of her._

 _Pregnant. Again. No._

" _What did the doctor say?"_

" _Um. I'll tell you once Gracie is done. Where did you go?"_

" _Just for a drive. You were asleep for a long time."_

" _Sorry about that."_

 _They sat quietly until Gracie was finished and had passed out in Elizabeth's arms. She picked her up and carried her to the crib that was still in the corner of the bedroom._

 _She came back to sit down beside Jack. She wrapped her arm through his and leant against his shoulder. She could feel the heat now as the tears welled in her eyes._

" _Beth, what's wrong? You're scaring me."_

" _I'm pregnant, Jack."_

 _Jack pulled away, looking down at her. "No, that's impossible."_

" _About seven weeks."_

" _But Gracie's …"_

" _Ten weeks."_

 _Elizabeth didn't look up at him. She kept her head buried into his shoulder as he spoke._

" _The fainting, the dizziness, the fatigue … it's because we're having another baby …"_

 _Elizabeth didn't answer him._

" _Ten months apart …"_

 _Elizabeth took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Close. Yeah."_

 _They both sat there stunned for a long time._

" _You didn't wait and take me to the lake?"_

" _Yeah. Sorry about that."_

" _What are we going to do?" he finally asked, mirroring her own thoughts._

" _I have no idea. I'm feeling incredibly overwhelmed right now."_

 _The feelings that passed through Elizabeth were not even close to when she found out she was pregnant with Halley. For her first pregnancy, she was excited and elated, nervous but over the moon. Even with Gracie, Elizabeth had been happy although slightly worried with the prospect once Jack was deployed._ _The third time was a huge contrast. She felt physically sick and anxious at the idea._

 _The following day, she felt marginally better about the pregnancy._

 _Three days later, Elizabeth had made her peace with the idea of being pregnant again._

 _One week later, she was starting to see the positives and not be so overwhelmed by the negatives. She stopped worrying about what their family and friends would think. Elizabeth was now excited to think how close her children would grow up, instead of being concerned that she would have three children under three. This way she could go back to work sooner, instead of having multiple breaks between her children. Since Jack had just returned from his deployment, it was unlikely that he would miss any of this pregnancy. That was a huge bonus, that both of them were grateful for._

 _Two weeks later, however, Elizabeth woke up with stomach cramps and just like that, the baby that she had been so anxious about was gone. When the doctor confirmed that she had indeed lost the baby, she cried. Not only because of the loss, but because of the guilt. The guilt at her own reaction when she found she was pregnant. Jack held her tight as she sobbed into him._

" _I'm a horrible person."_

" _You're not a horrible person. You were just scared. We both were. That is understandable."_

" _Maybe if I had been more optimistic, I wouldn't have lost the baby."_

" _You cannot think like that. It's out of your control and it had nothing to do with your reaction. We both know it wasn't the right time to have another child."_

 _"I know, but I do. I do want that baby."_

 _Jack held her tighter. "Beth, I'm sad too but it hasn't worked out that way."_

 _The tears overwhelmed her and she sobbed loudly, not being able to find her voice again._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … Don't miss Ch 55!**_

(25/10/2018)

 **CHAPTER 56**

 _ **Flashback - Continued …**_

 _Despite what Jack said, the guilt stayed with Elizabeth for a long time. Even though they had not been planning to have a baby so soon, the disappointment of the miscarriage made them re-evaluate things._

" _I want to try for another baby now" Elizabeth said one evening to Jack._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _We always said we'd have three kids, so this would just speed things up a bit."_

" _We're not in a rush though and we actually said we would have four."_

" _Yes, but I don't want to wait any longer. What if it takes months or if we have another miscarriage?"_

" _You can't worry about that."_

" _Please. Just think about it."_

 _Ultimately Jack just wanted Elizabeth to be happy and he had seen how the miscarriage had torn her apart, so he had agreed._

 _Each month, Elizabeth would be devastated when it didn't work out, although she remained optimistic. Jack tried to reassure her, they weren't in a hurry but it was no use._

 _Rosie announced that she was pregnant not long after and Elizabeth was devastated._

" _It's only Rosie and Lee's second baby. You can't be jealous of that" Jack said, trying to calm her down when she found out. They were standing in the kitchen after Elizabeth got off the phone form Rosie._

" _I'm not jealous."_

" _Yes, you are. You wish it was you."_

 _Elizabeth began to cry. She felt the guilt, the jealousy and the disappointment all overwhelm her. She hated how she was being affected by this. She never thought she would have become that type of person and she was ashamed that she was jelaous of Rosie and Lee. They deserved to be happy too and she knew that._

" _It's not fair. I want this so much."_

" _You have a 2 ½ year old and a six month old baby. You don't need to deal with the headaches and dizzy spells right now."_

" _I know, you're right."_

 _When Gracie was ten months old, Elizabeth finally had some good news. She was pregnant again and was so happy. It would mean that there would be an eighteen month age gap between her two youngest and in her mind that was perfect._

 _She took Jack to the lake but he knew where she was heading and beat her to it as they pulled into the carpark._

" _You're pregnant again?"_

" _Yes" she beamed at him._

 _Jack was just glad that she was so happy again. The monthly disappointments had been taking their toll on her and even though to their friends she seemed fine, behind closed doors she was full of anxiety and bordering on depression. Jack had seen a change in her in the past few days and knew something was different._

" _How far along?"_

" _Only just. Five weeks."_

" _What did the doctor say?"_

" _I have to make an appointment with the obstetrician. I've only had the blood test confirmation."_

 _Two weeks later they were sitting in the obstetricians room, getting ready for their first scan. Elizabeth lay back on the bed and Jack sat beside her, holding her hand. As the doctor ran the probe over her skin, they saw the familiar image appear on the screen. The small fetus was there and they could see the flickering of a heart beat._

 _Elizabeth was relieved at the sight. That lasted all of two minutes._

" _The heart beat is a lot slower than what I would like to see" the doctor informed them._

" _Okay …" Elizabeth said worriedly._

" _And the crown to rump length is on the small side for this gestation."_

" _So what does that mean?"_

 _Elizabeth glanced at Jack who was still staring at the screen._

" _I would like you to come back in another week and we will take another look. I'm hoping that the heart has only just started beating and it will speed up in the next few days. You may only be just over six weeks along which would make all of these measurements more reasonable."_

 _Elizabeth made another appointment for the following week and left with Jack holding her hand._

" _That didn't sound good" she said as soon as they got outside._

" _No, it didn't but maybe you're not as far along as we thought."_

 _Elizabeth nodded slowly not knowing what to think._

" _You can't worry about it. We can't do anything. It is all out of our control" Jack reassured her._

" _I know. I just ... worry."_

" _I know you do. It's difficult not to, especially after last time. Please, just try."_

 _That week was torture. She didn't think it could get much worse than that. Until she returned for another scan and received a worse prognosis._

" _The heart beat is still very slow. It's only 90 bpm and it should be at least 110-120 at a minimum. In combination with the result from your blood test, I'm fairly certain a miscarriage is imminent."_

 _Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears. "How long will it take until we know for certain?"_

" _It's hard to know. It could be a day or a week."_

" _So we just have to wait for nature to take its course?"_

" _Yes. I'm sorry Elizabeth and Jack."_

" _But we had a miscarriage only a few months ago and now again …"_

" _We can test the tissue if you miscarry and see if there is something causing a problem. That is all we can do at this stage."_

 _Elizabeth left and made it as far as the car before she broke down, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed into Jack's chest._

" _Why is this happening to us?"_

" _You can't think like that. It's just unlucky. That's all."_

 _He held her tightly as she tried to regain her composure._

* * *

"That must have been a nightmare."

"It was. It was the longest week of our lives. Even though I was trying to be optimistic it took a heavy toll. Every waking moment I was googling our results and there were women out there that had been in a similar situation that had gone to term and delivered healthy babies. Because of that I still had hope. It took eight days until it was all over. I was still upset but a part of me was glad that the waiting was done."

Jack held her tight. "I remember parts of that time, I think. I remember holding you as you cried beside a car."

"Yes, that would have been that day when we found out."

"I feel terrible that I don't remember any of this. I must have been a different person because of all of these obstacles that we faced than I am now."

"Maybe a little but I've told you before sometimes I forget that you don't remember."

"So when Eve finally came along, we must have been so excited?"

"Yes, it took almost a whole year and at first I didn't believe things would work out but after we passed the ten week mark and the eleven week mark and every week after that, it seemed to be finally happening. But we didn't want to tell everyone and then be disappointed again so we kept it really quiet for a long time."

 _ **Four years and two months earlier … (June 2014)**_

 _It was the summer break and William and Grace had booked a cabin at the lake and invited all of the family to stay. Viola and Lionel were going with Oscar, Julie would be there with Lucy and Lee, Rosie and the boys would be there for a time too._

 _Truthfully Elizabeth was dreading it. Up until then, she had kept wearing loose shirts and jackets to cover her growing bump but with the threat of warmer weather and swimming, she knew she would have to tell everyone._

" _It will be fine, Beth. Everyone would want to know" Jack told her._

" _I know it's just I've liked having it as our little secret."_

" _Yes, but you're lucky no one has figured it out yet. Especially considering Viola's situation."_

 _Viola had announced that she and Lionel were expecting their second child in December, a whole six weeks behind Elizabeth's due date. Elizabeth had been so excited for her sister but at the time, Elizabeth was only twelve weeks so felt it was still too early considering her past history. She knew Viola would understand when the time came. She wasn't worried about her. The rest of her family though …_

 _Elizabeth and Jack arrived at the cabin two days behind the rest of the family with four year old Halley and two year old Gracie in tow. As soon as they pulled up the pebbled drive, Grandma Grace was standing out the front waving._

" _So glad that you're here!" she said as she embraced her two granddaughters. "How was work Jack?"_

 _He had just returned from a training session after being gone for three days._

" _Fine. I'm glad to be on break now though" he said as he came around from the other side of the car and reached for Elizabeth's hand._

" _Grab your bags. Everyone is out in the pool. It's been so warm today, we have barely left the water."_

 _Elizabeth had noticed the heat as soon as she stepped out. She was wearing jeans, a shirt and a loose jacket but knew it wouldn't be long before she'd have to strip down._

 _Elizabeth took Halley's hand while Grace carried her namesake Gracie and Jack began unpacking their bags._

 _They walked through the house and Grace led them through the large bifold doors to an undercover alfresco area that overlooked a huge inground pool and the lake front down below. They were met with a chorus of cheers from everyone else that were scattered around on chairs and lounges surrounding the pool._

 _After all of the greetings were done, Elizabeth stood beside Viola and Rosie. Jack had just walked in and was shaking hands with Lee._

" _Beth, we have mimosas!" Julie called out, stepping forward with a large cocktail glass for her._

" _I'm alright for the moment. I will just go get the girls bathers so they can join the kids in the pool."_

" _I'll leave it here for you" Julie said as she placed the glass down and went and sat back down on the pool edge._

 _Elizabeth took Halley and Gracie back to their suitcases and helped them change into their bathers._

 _She pulled out Jack's boardshorts and carried them with her knowing one of them had to go in the pool with them and it wouldn't be her at that moment._

 _Halley ran excitedly ahead. "Daddy. Come swimming with us!" she said as she grabbed his hand._

" _Okay sweetie." He excused himself from his conversation with Lee and took his shorts to go change._

 _After Elizabeth had handed over both her daughters to Jack in the pool, she went back to take a seat but was cut off by Rosie._

" _You must go change! You're making me feel hot just by looking at you!"_

" _I'm fine, thank you."_

 _Truthfully she was incredibly hot but if she took her jeans off, she would have to take her jacket off. That wasn't going to happen. She very quickly realised she was going to have to say something sooner rather than later._

" _Here Beth" Julie sang out raising her cocktail glass._

 _Elizabeth stared at it for a moment. "I will just grab a glass of water" she said, turning to go inside to the kitchen._

" _Don't be silly, Elizabeth" Rosie said blocking her retreat. "You just got here. You can have one glass."_

 _Elizabeth held her breath. "Actually I can't."_

 _All of a sudden all of the women were squealing in excitement and surrounded her._

" _You're pregnant?!"_

 _Elizabeth nodded hesitantly._

" _How far along are you?" Viola asked excitedly._

" _Halfway."_

" _WHAT?!" Rosie shrieked._

 _Viola dragged her inside away from all the stares._

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _We were hesitant in case we lost another one" Elizabeth said quietly._

" _Another one?" Viola said, the concern showing in her eyes. "How many have you and Jack lost?"_

" _Two."_

" _Oh Beth" she said putting her arms around her younger sister. "You should have told me."_

" _I just couldn't. I didn't know where to begin with explaining everything."_

" _Is it true?" Grace said hurrying into the kitchen, breathless._

" _Yes, Mom."_

 _Grace came over to her wrapping her in a big hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both. Do you know if it's a boy?"_

" _No Mom."_

" _I'm hoping it's a boy for Jack."_

" _Oh Jack doesn't care. He won't mind either away."_

" _I'm sure he would. He's just saying that to remove the pressure."_

" _The gender is all on him. It won't be my fault."_

 _Grace looked at her puzzled for a moment before changing the topic._

 _Feeling that everything was now out in the open she decided to go change her clothes. She slipped into a summer dress that sat tightly on her stomach but now she wasn't bothered. She walked back outside where her mother was standing there waiting for her._

" _Oh Beth. You look amazing" she said, giving Elizabeth another hug, looking down at her belly._

" _Thanks Mom."_

 _Elizabeth walked out to the pool and received congratulations from Lee and Lionel. She sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in the water. Jack swam over with Gracie splashing in his arms and stood beside her._

" _You look beautiful, babe" he said, reaching up to kiss her cheek. "Do you feel better now?"_

" _Much."_

" _I told you it would be okay" he said with a wink as he swam away._

* * *

"But you said you're already about ten weeks? That's past when you had the previous miscarriages?"

They were still sitting on the picnic blanket holding hands.

"Yes, but I think we should still keep it between us for at least a few more weeks."

"Whatever you want to do" Jack said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you Beth for everything. I am truly blessed to have you as my wife."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "That goes both ways, Jack."

He leant in to her, kissing her slowly. "I love you, always, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

They rose from the picnic blanket and picked up their things and headed back to the car. Once Elizabeth shut the boot, Jack held her hand, walking her to her door. Before she reached it though, he turned her and his hands grasped her hips gently.

"I just can't believe it. We're having another baby" he said as he ran his hands gently over her skin.

"It came as quite the shock didn't it?"

He leant in to kiss her gently before helping her into the car. She drove him back to the base and he leant over and kissed her on the cheek before returning to his own vehicle and while Elizabeth went to pick up their daughters, Jack headed home with one thing on his mind – to spoil his wife.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Chapter 1 of 2 today ...**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay … I'm on holidays and have been off the grid for a bit. Thanks for your patience. I'm going to try really hard to get this story finished by Christmas so get ready for an influx of chapters!**_

(7/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 57**

 _ **Recap …**_

They rose from the picnic blanket and picked up their things and headed back to the car. Once Elizabeth shut the boot, Jack held her hand, walking her to her door. Before she reached it though, he turned her and his hands grasped her hips gently.

"I just can't believe it. We're having another baby" he said as his hands ran over her skin.

"It came as quite the shock didn't it?"

He leant in to kiss her gently before helping her into the car. She drove him back to the base and he leant over and kissed her on the cheek before returning to his own vehicle and while Elizabeth went to pick up their daughters, Jack headed home with one thing on his mind – to spoil his wife.

 _ **Continued …**_

When Elizabeth walked in the door of the house an hour later with their three daughters, she was met by Jack who ushered her straight upstairs.

"Keep your eyes closed" he said guiding her toward the stairs.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you. I need you to have a rest until I'm ready for you though."

"Okay …"

"Have a nap or take a bath. Whatever you want but no peaking!" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and disappearing back downstairs.

Elizabeth smiled and did as she was told. She had a bubble bath and then went into their bedroom and read a book. It had been a long time since she had done either of those things or really taken more than ten minutes for herself.

Halley eventually came to her door.

"Mommy, you can come downstairs now" she said grinning.

"Oh, can I? Are you going to give me a hint about what's going on?"

"Nope. You will have to just come down and see."

"Alright then. Lead the way."

Halley took her hand and pulled her downstairs but instead of going to the kitchen and dining table, Halley turned and took her outside instead. When Halley opened the door, Elizabeth couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

The big tree in the backyard was strung with hundreds of fairy lights. Jack had moved their outdoor table to underneath the tree. There were large kerosene lamps leading a path toward the table and on it was a bunch of candles flickering on top of a white table cloth. A big bunch of peonies sat on one end.

Eve and Gracie were both sitting there waiting with broad smiles on their faces. Halley led Elizabeth toward the table and showed her where to sit.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Did you girls help?"

"Yes" they all nodded eagerly.

"You did a fantastic job!"

Just then the back door swung open and Jack emerged with a salad bowl and a plate of grilled meat.

"Here we go!" he called out, as he walked toward them.

He placed the food on the table, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and headed back into the house. He returned with a potato bake and a bottle of wine.

Elizabeth watched as he sat down opposite her.

"Jack, this is …" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Jack squeezed her hand on top of the table. He pulled away, helping to serve the food for the girls and herself.

"Care for a glass of sparkling apple juice?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, as he unscrewed the bottle.

Elizabeth giggled, holding out her glass. He poured her drink and a small one for himself. He lifted his glass, holding it in the air toward her.

"To family. May everyone stay happy and healthy."

Elizabeth beamed at him, clinking her glass against his. The girls eagerly raised their glasses of water to join in.

Elizabeth watched them, how happy they were. She stared up at the fairy lights in the trees above them and the time seemed right.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, his fork in his hand ready to start eating.

"Yes. I want to tell them" she said quietly.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It feels right."

"Okay."

Elizabeth stood up and came around the table to Jack's side, leaning down to kiss him gently, before she took his hand.

"Girls?"

"Mmm" Halley said looking up at her. Gracie and Eve both turned toward her. Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Your Daddy and I have something to tell you." Elizabeth paused for a moment, making sure she had their full attention. "Next year, you're going to be getting a baby brother or sister."

Halley's eyes went wide. "Really? You're having a baby like Aunt Vi?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I hope it's a boy. I've always wanted a brother."

Gracie looked at Elizabeth. "You have a baby inside you?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth felt Jack squeeze her against him.

"In your tummy?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a little brother or sister, Gracie?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, but I don't know which one. A little brother might be nice but not if he's annoying like Oscar."

Elizabeth smiled. "Fair enough but we can't choose what it is. We have to take what we get."

"But Aunt Vi is having a girl."

"Yes, because she found out but we won't find out until the baby is born. It will be a big surprise then, won't it?" Elizabeth said, trying to convey the excitement to her daughters.

Halley and Gracie both seemed excited but Eve just sat there next to Jack not saying anything. Jack pulled his arm away from Elizabeth and turned toward her.

"Eve, baby, are you okay? Do you understand what Mommy told you?"

"Kind of. I won't be the baby anymore."

"Well, not exactly. But you will always be my little girl as long as you want to be. Do you want to be a big sister?" Jack asked, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug.

"Yes."

Jack looked back at Elizabeth, unsure of what else to say. Elizabeth went and crouched down next to her chair.

"What's wrong Eve?"

"How did the baby know to come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where does the baby come from?"

"Oh well …"

"When a Mommy and Daddy love each other they have babies" Halley answered, knowingly.

"But you have me. I'm your baby. That's what you call me."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, well we didn't expect to have any more babies. We thought you would be our last one but we have been lucky enough to have another baby come into our family."

"So it's in there right now?" Eve said pointing.

"Yes. It will get bigger and bigger and then when he or she is big enough, I will go to hospital and have the baby and then we can bring them home."

"Where will it sleep? Can it sleep in my room? Please!"

Elizabeth glanced at Jack who couldn't help but laugh at the full circle that this conversation was going in.

"We'll talk about that later. How about we eat first before the food gets cold?"

Elizabeth rose and went back to her seat. She thought all of the awkward questions would be done but she was very wrong. Having an eight year old, a six year old and an almost four year old meant that they all had very different understandings of babies and pregnancy. By the time dinner was finished, Jack sat opposite Elizabeth, his eyes twinkling from all the questions she had fielded.

As Halley was about to ask something else, Jack put a stop to it.

"That's enough! Bed time! Let's go! Help me carry everything inside and then its bath time and bed!"

There were groans all around while Elizabeth sighed in relief. The girls carried their plates in and Jack took Elizabeth's as she stood to finish clearing the table.

"I've got this, sweetie. Relax."

"Jack, I'm not an invalid."

"I know but I am taking care of you today while I can. I will clean up."

Elizabeth went and sat down on one of the sun lounges and stared up at all the fairy lights in the trees. Jack had done such an amazing job. He was definitely one of a kind.

Fourty minutes later, he returned with a blanket in hand.

"Wow, I was not prepared for all of those questions" Jack said laughing.

He stepped up to Elizabeth's chair, handed her the blanket before drawing her forward so he could slide in behind her. He pulled her closer between his legs and his hands wrapped around, pulling the blanket up around her before they settled around her stomach. He leant in to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth watched the lights twinkling in the tree overhead. Jack's excitement and hope that had come with the knowledge of the new baby was contagious. The anxiety that she had been feeling earlier was all but gone and as her hand covered Jack's, she couldn't wait for the day in just over six months time when she would be holding their baby in her arms.

* * *

Jack was gone early again the next morning, leaving Elizabeth to get herself and the girls ready for school. She woke without a headache for the first time in almost a week. As she made breakfast for the girls, she realised that the baby topic had not been remotely forgotten during the night.

"I want to call our baby sister Elsa" Eve said.

"No, it has to be Ana" Gracie said matter-of-factly, each of them picking their favourite Frozen princesses.

"It doesn't matter. It's going to be a boy and I want to call him Kristoff or Chris for short."

"Okay, girls. The baby isn't coming for a long time and I want you to keep it a secret for a little longer. Do you think you can do that?"

"Keep it a secret?" Gracie asked.

"Yes just for a little longer. You can talk about the baby in our house but outside of the house, we're not going to mention the baby until I tell you that you can, okay?"

They all nodded sadly. Elizabeth felt terrible. She knew she wanted to keep it quiet for a little bit longer for a reason and last night had been perfect but maybe she had been too excited and not practical. At least for her daughter's sakes.

"Eve? Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Gracie and Halley?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Alright, hurry up and finish your breakfast."

* * *

Jack finished his morning training and walked into he mess hall at the same time as Shane.

"What happened to you yesterday, man?"

"Oh, I had to get home. Elizabeth wasn't well."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is now."

Jack grabbed a tray and got some food before walking toward a free table. Shane followed behind him. He could feel Shane watching him.

"Something's up with you."

"Huh?" Jack said looking up from his plate of food.

"I can tell something is going on."

Jack looked at him for a long moment, his toast halfway to his mouth. He watched Shane carefully who was eating his own piece of toast.

"Fine … Elizabeth's pregnant."

Shane's eyes almost fell out of his head and then he began choking on his toast.

Jack grinned at him. "You right, man?"

Shane was drinking his cup of water, his other hand resting on his chest. He took a deep breath when he was finished.

"Why the hell would you say that while I was eating?"

"You asked me. I answered."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"That was the last thing I was expecting you to say."

"Yeah, well it was the last thing I expected to hear from Elizabeth too."

"How far along is she?"

"About ten weeks."

"Man, you didn't waste any time when you got back did you? I thought you had amnesia!" he said laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I do have amnesia. It doesn't mean I've forgotten what to do in the bedroom."

"Apparently not. You weren't supposed to get your wife pregnant again though."

"Believe me, I know. It wasn't only my fault though."

Shane laughed. "Sure. It takes two to tango. As if I can talk. Phillip was a huge mistake."

"Really?"

"Yes, but turned out to be the best mistake I've ever made" he said laughing loudly. "It's so good having a son in a house of women."

"I can understand that."

"You want a boy then?"

"It would be good but I don't really mind. Another daughter would be just as nice."

"Do the girls know yet?"

"Yeah we told them last night. They were all so excited. The questions came flying. I was not expecting that!"

Shane laughed when Jack retold him all of the questions that the girls had fired at them last night.

"When I got around to tucking Halley into bed, it was just her and I and she looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes and said 'But Daddy I don't understand. How does the baby get _in_ there?' Elizabeth had answered most of the questions downstairs and I just didn't know what to say to her."

Shane laughed. "I'm guessing there is more to this. What did you say?"

"I just said something about it being like the seed of a tree that grows inside the mommy. I don't know I fumbled. What age do they learn about that stuff anyway?"

"I don't know. I thought we had a few years left until that though."

"Well then she got confused and started asking about branches. I told her to ask her Mom later."

Shane laughed even harder. "You palmed off your own daughter."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her. I didn't want to scare her."

"What did Elizabeth say when you told her?"

"I didn't. I just hoped she wouldn't find out what an idiot I am."

"Oh, believe me. She already knows!"


	58. Chapter 58

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 57!**_

(7/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 58**

That night, the family sat at the dinner table eating together, the conversation revolving around the baby again. Gracie and Eve babbled about names and what they were going to play with the new baby when it arrived. Elizabeth didn't have the heart to tell them they had a very long wait until they could play with the baby.

Elizabeth did notice however that Halley didn't join the conversation. She sat there quietly, glancing over at Elizabeth now and then but not saying much.

After they got ready for bed, Jack read a book to Gracie and Eve while Elizabeth took Halley's hand leading her to her room.

"Halley, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You've been quiet all afternoon. Is there a problem?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Did something happen at school?"

Halley shook her head 'no'.

"Is it about something at home?"

She nodded her head again.

"Is it about the baby?"

Halley looked at her mother, not answering immediately.

"Tell me what the problem is."

"I don't understand how the baby gets inside. Daddy said it was like the seed of a tree."

"Oh well, I guess so. In a way." Elizabeth said, wondering exactly what Jack would have said to Halley.

"So a baby has branches?" she said looking incredibly confused.

Elizabeth smiled. "No. I'm sure he meant something else." Elizabeth looked at her daughter and knew what she had to tell Halley. She started slowly trying to give her enough detail without overwhelming her.

"So the baby is tiny right now?" she said after Elizabeth's explanation.

"Yes about as big as your hand, I guess."

"How does it grow?"

"Everything I eat from now on, part of it goes to the baby to help it get bigger and bigger."

"And when its big enough, the baby will know to come out?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth waited for more questions but they stopped.

"Okay. Goodnight Mommy."

Elizabeth leant in to kiss Halley's forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Elizabeth tucked her in before leaving the bedroom. Jack was waiting outside, leaning against the door. Elizabeth closed Halley's door and took Jack's hand, leading him to their room and closing the door behind them.

"You told her I had the seed of a tree inside me that would turn into a baby?"

"No, I said it was _like_ the seed of a tree. I'm guessing she was more confused."

"Yes!"

"So what did you tell her?" Jack said sitting on the end of the bed.

"The truth!"

"You didn't!" he said in shock.

"I did."

Elizabeth moved around the other side of the bed, walking into the bathroom.

"She's our little girl! You can't tell her about ... well ... everything. She'll never look at us the same again."

Elizabeth laughed. "I didn't tell her everything. I just mentioned the basics. A man's sperm. A woman's egg. Together they make a baby."

Elizabeth discarded her clothes and grabbed her satin robe off the back of the bathroom door. She pulled it on and tied the sash, not worrying with her nightgown.

"Right, so how did you tell her they come together?" Jack asked again as she emerged. He was sitting on the bed unmoved.

"She didn't ask about that. Thankfully, that was all she needed to know right now."

"Until when?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing the next question will be along the lines of how does the baby come out."

Jack groaned. "I am not equipped to deal with these things."

Elizabeth laughed again. "Not equipped to _explain_ these things or actually deal with them?"

"Both" he said, with a serious expression.

"Jack … are you being serious?" she asked, approaching him.

"Maybe. This is all new. I don't remember any of it."

"You remember me being pregnant, I've seen the drawings."

"Yes."

"And you remember the girls as babies?"

"Snapshots. Sure. But I don't know that I'm going to be much help to you."

Elizabeth stepped closer to him, pulling him to his feet.

"Jack, I just need you to be there for me."

She pulled his shirt off over his head.

"I can do that" he replied.

Elizabeth tugged his sweats and underwear off, letting everything fall to the ground.

"Can you talk sense into me when I go crazy?"

"Sure."

She walked into him, forcing him to sit down again.

"Can you help me out when I have weird cravings and ideas?"

"No problem."

Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's chest, making him shuffle backward, before she brought her knees up to rest on either side of his thighs, sitting down on his lap.

"Put up with my increased sex drive over the next few months?" she asked as she leant in to graze her lips over his.

"Oh, I can definitely handle that one" he answered eagerly as his hands slid underneath her robe.

* * *

It turned out that keeping a secret for three excited girls was way too difficult. They made it through the first day okay but by Friday, they couldn't hold it any longer.

Elizabeth was in the staff room during morning tea, sitting in a chair in the corner on her own, when Halley's teacher approached. Christine was a lovely young teacher who was not one to gossip so clearly she wanted to confirm the information direct from the source.

"Elizabeth, have you got a minute?"

"Sure. Is it about Halley?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Did she forget her homework again?"

"No, no. It was something she said that I …"

"Oh no. What did she say?" Elizabeth immediately thought she had picked up on a bad word on the playground and repeated it.

"Well, she mentioned something about getting a new baby brother."

Elizabeth felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "She didn't …" she whispered.

"Um … yes, she did. She was quite specific."

"Oh. Well … that is, it's still early days so I … um …"

"Don't worry Elizabeth" Christine said with a smile. "I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

"I just wasn't sure if she just had a wild imagination. She kept calling him Kristoff."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We don't know the gender. She just wants a baby brother."

"Badly by the sound of it. Although who can blame her when she already has two younger sisters" Christine said with a laugh.

Elizabeth thought that would be as bad as it gets. Until Gracie's teacher, Patty, sought her out at lunchtime when she was talking to Theo and eating her pasta salad.

"Elizabeth!" she called across the staff room. "I have something to show you."

"Yes?"

"It's a picture Gracie drew" she said.

"Of?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Here."

Elizabeth looked down to see what appeared to be five girls on the page. "Gracie" was written below one person in Gracie's handwriting and Patty's handwriting was written above all of the others. The biggest was Halley, in the middle was Eve and the two smallest girls on the end were Ana and Elsa. Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Gracie tells me she has two baby sisters coming."

The conversation on the table stopped and everyone stared at Elizabeth.

"Um. No."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"Well …" Elizabeth said unsure how to answer. She didn't want to lie.

"Congratulations Elizabeth! You're having twins?" Patty said excitedly.

"Nooo. Just one."

Congratulations surrounded her as news quickly spread around the staff room. Elizabeth smiled and said thankyou all the while hoping that this baby made it over the next week or so until they had gotten past the anxiety-ridden first trimester.

When she got back to her classroom before her students returned, Elizabeth sent off a quick text to Jack.

 _E: Your daughters both spilled the news today. Everyone knows._

She got a quick reply indicating he too was at lunch.

 _J: Good. Now I don't feel bad telling everyone._

Elizabeth grinned. She knew he was excited too. She had been worried that he would have been overwhelmed by the news but this was as good as it could get.

* * *

Elizabeth collected Halley, Gracie and Oscar from school and drove toward Viola's house. Oscar flew out of the car first, running up the front path to the front door. Viola opened it before he could even knock.

"Mom!" Oscar yelled as he hugged her.

"Hi sweetie. I've got fresh cookies on the counter for you."

"Thanks" he yelled, running past her.

Elizabeth walked up, leaving Halley and Gracie waiting in the car as usual. Viola had her hands on her hips as Elizabeth approached.

"Hi Vi. How was she?" Elizabeth asked, waiting for Eve to appear.

"Good. We had such a fun time this morning."

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"We decided to make cookies for everyone. So we mixed all the ingredients together and rolled them out. She did a great job helping with the cookie cutters. We put them in the oven and once they were cooked and cooled down we decided to put them in paper bags for all the kids."

"That's a great idea."

"Yes. Her and Lara were so excited. They wrote the names on the paper bags and then put two cookies in for each of the kids."

"Mommy!" Eve came running. Elizabeth put her hands out to catch her as she flew into her.

"Eve, sweetie, don't forget to grab your cookie bags" Viola reminded her.

"Oh yeah!"

She ran back into the house and returned with the bags of cookies.

"Mommy, look what I made!"

Elizabeth looked down and saw Eve's uneven scrawl on the front of the bags. Elizabeth glanced over them. 'Halley', 'Gracie', 'Eve' were written on each bag and Elizabeth held her breath as she saw a fourth bag at the bottom. 'Baby Elsa'.

"Mommy, those ones are for the baby."

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, a small smile on her lips. All three daughters had managed to spill the news on the same day.

"That's great, sweetie. Why don't you take them to the car and give them to your sisters. I will be there in a minute."

"Okay" she said happily taking them and running to the car.

Elizabeth watched her go before she turned to her older sister. Viola stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me, Beth?"

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "I think you already know."

"Maybe but I want to hear it from you."

"Jack and I are expecting another baby in May."

Viola squealed in excitement before stepping forward to wrap her in a hug.

"How long have you known?"

"I found out on Tuesday."

"You're kidding?!"

"No. It was actually something you said last weekend that got me thinking. You know about the headaches."

"But I thought you two weren't going to have any more."

"We weren't."

"It was an accident? Beth, that is not like you."

"My implant expired. With everything that happened with Jack, I just lost track of it."

"Oh Beth. How did Jack take it?"

"Really well. I mean it was a shock but he's so excited. I should have waited to tell the girls but we were just so happy and it just seemed right at the time."

"So how far along are you?"

"About ten weeks."

"So you don't know the gender?"

"No. I think we'll just keep it a surprise again."

Viola grinned at her. "I'm so happy for you. I know things have been tough over the last year but this is just amazing. Jack will get another chance to go through it all again. It doesn't get much better than that!"

"I'm glad you're not upset with me."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Viola said surprised.

"I guess from stealing some of the attention again …"

"Nonsense, Beth. Our new babies are going to be close in age again … that is an added bonus." Viola stepped forward to give her another hug. "Let me know if you need anything Beth. I mean it."

"Thanks Vi. I better get back to the girls."

"I'll see you next week Beth."

"Bye."

* * *

 _ **The news is out … it's a quick chapter but I've got some more coming :)**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming! We've almost reached 600! I never thought my writing would be good enough to get to that kind of response. Thanks for all the support!**_


	59. Chapter 59

(9/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 59**

Jack parked his truck on the drive and as he stepped out, he heard notes from the piano floating out of the house. He stopped and listened to the song. Elizabeth really played beautifully. He remembered this tune. It was one of her mother's favourites.

He opened the door quietly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her playing before she saw him. Elizabeth was sitting at the piano lost in the song, her fingers gliding across the keys. Jack stood there watching her for a moment before she must have felt his gaze. She turned and as soon as she saw him, she smiled and her fingers stopped.

"Keep playing" he said as he approached her.

"It's okay. I just started playing while I was waiting for you."

Jack came closer, sitting down beside her on the bench seat.

"That was one of the songs your Mom liked."

"Yes. She loved that one. It was probably her favourite."

Jack put his arm around her. "Are you missing her today?"

"Yes. This whole week actually."

"Have you spoken to your Dad yet?"

"No. I thought I should speak to him in person. You know, now that we have some news."

"Oh yeah. What news would that be?" he asked leaning into her, his arm dropping around her waist.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Viola and all the teachers at school know now thanks to your three excited daughters."

Jack laughed. "I told Shane yesterday."

Elizabeth shook her head, a smirk on her face. "You're all hopeless!"

"Like you can talk. You told me and the girls. You're not innocent here."

"I guess you're right" Elizabeth conceded. "We're all very excited. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Have you told your mother yet?"

"No, but I thought I should go see her. Maybe we can go visit her tomorrow afternoon?"

"That should be fine. I'll call my Dad tonight and find out if he's around."

"Oh, Frank sent you his congratulations too."

"I thought you said you just told Shane!"

"Yes, but I didn't tell Frank for social reasons. He was asking if everything was okay on Wednesday after I cancelled our session. He was worried."

"And now?"

Jack grinned. "He thinks its great and thinks the baby will be good for my recovery too."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Earlier that day, Jack had finally managed to catch Frank for his weekly appointment. Jack cancelled on Wednesday and Frank had to postpone on Thursday so when Jack walked into Frank's office he was half expecting that it wouldn't go ahead but Frank was there waiting.

"Jack! You're here!"

"Yeah, sorry about the other day."

"No problems. We're even since I postponed too. How have you been?"

"Great!"

"Great? Well that does sound good. What's been happening?"

"My fitness is back on track and Shane's return has been really helpful. I feel like things are progressing and I don't feel so out of place anymore. My memories are coming back steadily and I'm remembering larger sections of time."

"That's great news, Jack. How are things going with Elizabeth now?"

"Really good too. Definitely no problems there." Jack grinned at him.

"Well, I'm happy that everything is working out for you. But what was the problem on Wednesday?"

"Oh that, it … well I had to do something with Elizabeth. She found out that we're expecting another baby."

"Wow, Jack! Things really are going well!"

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise to both of us but it's good. I feel like its giving me another chance to experience everything again and hopefully it will spark some more memories of the girls as babies."

"Just don't get frustrated if it doesn't. Just take it as a new opportunity."

"Definitely."

"I spoke to Henry at the beginning of the week about your recovery plan. He has some ideas that he wants to share with you. He ran them by me but I have left it up to you as to what you will be able to handle."

"Can I be deployed again?"

"No. Not with the severity of your injury, but you can be sent to anywhere in the country. The more likely scenario is that you would get considered for an advisory position."

Jack wasn't sure that he liked the sound of that. His family was happy and comfortable here. The last think he wanted to do was uproot them.

"So I would have to leave this base?"

"Maybe. That's not happening in the near future it's just something that may happen. You are an incredibly experienced and skilled officer, Jack. If you get your memory back, this would be the best option for someone in your situation to be utilised within the force. This is the long-term plan, Jack. Nothing for you to worry about right now."

Jack nodded. "Right now my family is the most important thing in my life. Being a present father and trying to remember the last ten years with them is my priorirty."

"Understandably. But at some stage you may wonder what the point of all this rehabilitation work is. I just want you to be aware of the goal that we are working toward."

"Thank you, Frank."

* * *

On Saturday, after dancing lessons for Gracie and Eve, the Thornton's drove to Charlotte's place to join her for lunch. Elizabeth was bringing most of the food with her, despite Charlotte's protests. When they arrived, she was waiting for them on the front door step.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" she called to Jack as all three of her grandaughters enveloped her in a hug.

"Can't you just be grateful that we came to visit?" Jack yelled back as he took the bags off Elizabeth.

"I'm not an invalid, Jack. I can carry three bags" she whispered.

Jack leant in to kiss her cheek as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What have you got there?" Charlotte asked looking at the bags Jack was now carrying.

"Some food for lunch."

"Really? I could have organised something."

"Yes, but we wanted to eat, not go hungry" Jack said as he walked up with Elizabeth, his free hand on her back.

"Don't sass me or you will have to go sit outside on your own young man." She spoke sternly but had a smirk on her face.

"Hi Charlotte" Elizabeth said, giving her a quick hug.

"Hi dear. Nice to see you" she said before turning her attention to her son. "You on the other hand!"

Jack grinned at her before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi Ma."

"Hi Son."

Jack followed Elizabeth into the house and carried the bags of food to the kitchen. Elizabeth immediately began moving around, plating up the lunch.

"Girls, why don't you come out to the garden and see if we have any fresh veggies to go with lunch?"

Gracie ran out the door first, followed by the other two. Charlotte walked out after them and the moment they were gone, Jack was behind Elizabeth wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Mmm Jack, what are you doing?"

"Just making the most of our two minutes alone." His lips trailed up her neck, resting below her ear.

"Jack, they're going to be back any minute."

He turned her around, leaning her body up against the counter as he moved in, his lips pressing against hers. Elizabeth's hands were holding the counter on either side of her as Jack's hands held her hips firmly.

"Ahem." Charlotte cleared her voice.

Jack pulled back quickly and laughed nervously. "Ma. I didn't hear you come back in."

"So I see. It seems things are much better between you two now."

"Um yeah. Sorry about that."

"That's fine. But tell me, when were you going to mention that there's another Thornton baby on the way?"

Jack's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Elizabeth who had her eyes down but a smile was spread across her face.

"Um … well … that's why we came for a visit today. How did you …"

"Eve mentioned Elizabeth had a baby in her tummy and then Halley and Gracie excitedly filled me in as well. I figured all three of them couldn't have made up a story with that kind of detail."

Jack shook his head and took Elizabeth's hand. "Yes, Elizabeth and I are expecting another baby next May."

Charlotte grinned at them, stepping forward to give Jack a big hug before doing the same to Elizabeth. The questions followed about Elizabeth's health and when she found out.

"We only found out on Tuesday. It was all a bit of a surprise" Elizabeth said.

"So you weren't expecting it?"

"No. It was a total shock" Jack said before glancing at Elizabeth. "A good surprise but a shock all the same."

"Well that is wonderful news. Five grandchildren! That makes me one very lucky lady."

The rest of the lunch visit went well. After lunch the girls all went to play outside and Elizabeth followed them to watch. Charlotte took the opportunity to pull Jack aside.

"Are you sure that you're okay about everything?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"You don't feel overwhelmed or out of your depth?"

"Out of my depth maybe. I mean I'm about to become a father to four children, which is … crazy. I never expected it. When Elizabeth told me, I honestly thought she had made a mistake" he said laughing. "But I'm doing much better, just living each day as it comes instead of worrying about what I can't remember. Maybe this baby will bring some good memories back too."

"That's a good way to look at it, son. I am very proud of you and I know your Dad would have been too. You're a good husband and a good father. Don't you forget that."

"Thanks Ma."

"Now let's get outside and see what those girls of yours are up to!"

* * *

Elizabeth called her Dad that night. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi Dad."

"Beth. It's so good to hear from you."

"Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm in New York but I will be home next week. I was actually going to call you girls to see if we could meet up next weekend."

"That's a great idea."

"Yes, well, I know it might seem out of the blue and … um … well, I wanted to … ah …"

Elizabeth had never known her Dad to be lost for words.

"What is it Dad?"

She heard him take a deep breath before the words spilled out of him in a hurry.

"I wanted you to meet a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Elizabeth didn't know quite what to say. She sure wasn't expecting her father to start seeing someone else after her mother. "A … lady friend?" she said slowly.

"Well, yes. Her name is Diane."

"Okay …"

"I've been seeing her for about two months for dinner and a chat. Her husband passed about the same time as your mother. That's how we met actually. I knew her husband through work. He died from melanoma."

"Oh Dad."

"I know what you will probably say but its not like that. We are just good friends. We talk about your mother and Eddie, her husband. It's just nice, you know, not being alone all the time."

Elizabeth knew her father loved her mother. She also knew that she would be lost without Jack and not know where to start. She could only imagine how lost her father felt after being with her mother for so many years.

"I would be happy to meet her. Will you bring her next weekend? Maybe everyone can come here since we went to Viola's last time."

"That would be great, Beth. Thank you for, well, being so understanding."

"Dad, I know no one would ever replace Mom but I want you to be happy. You're still a spring chicken. You've got a lot of time left here and you shouldn't be lonely."

"Thank you Beth. You have no idea how unsure I've been to tell you."

"Do you want me to speak to Julie and Viola or would you like to tell them?"

"No, I think you would do it better justice. I tend to just stumble on my words."

"Okay, Dad. I will take care of it. So I will see you for Sunday lunch then?"

"Yes. Bye Beth."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and smiled just as Jack walked into the bedroom.

"What are you smiling about? Did you tell your Dad?"

"No. He's coming over next Sunday for lunch. I just have to ask Vi and Julie to come."

Jack sat down beside her on the bed, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"There's something else" she added.

"Mmm?" he said waiting.

"He's bringing a lady friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"And are you okay with that?"

"I wasn't expecting it but when he explained it to me, I understand. I don't want to see him sad and lonely."

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if my Ma announced she was seeing someone. I mean I would support her but it would still seem weird."

"Oh it will still be really weird, but we need to support him. It's a big step for him to take. Fourty years with the same woman is a long time."

Elizabeth went quiet, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Do you think we'll make fourty years?"

"No" he said and Elizabeth pulled away, looking at him disappointedly.

He just laughed. "Don't look at me like that! We'll make longer! Hopefully sixty years together."

"Sixty years? You're going to put up with me for another fifty one years?"

"You asked the question. I was just answering truthfully" he smirked at her.

Elizabeth smiled, leaning her head back in on his shoulder. "You better try not to get hit on the head again then."

"Why?"

"It's hard work getting you to fall in love with me again."

"No, it wasn't. I fell in love with you again the second you walked into that hospital room."

"You did not!" Elizabeth said, shoving him playfully.

"I did. And then I made you cry and I knew you were the one. You were my wife."

"That doesn't mean you loved me!"

"But it did" Jack said seriously. "The way you looked at me. Your blue eyes looked like a stormy sky and straight away it was like I could see into your soul and I knew you were mine."

Elizabeth stared at him for a long moment. "You are …"

"Charming? Charismatic? Romantic? Lovable?"

"A puzzle" Elizabeth finished, grinning. "But you are lovable" she whispered before leaning in to kiss him.


	60. Chapter 60

_**This one's short but a bit of fun :)**_

(12/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 60**

"You tell her."

"No. You tell her" Elizabeth said shaking her head adamantly at Jack.

"Uh uh. She's your friend. You do it."

"Nooo. She was your friend first. You do it."

"Scissors, paper, rock?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine. 1 … 2 … 3."

Jack made a rock with his fist while Elizabeth made a piece of paper out of her flat hand.

"Ha. You win. You're doing it" Jack said, triumphant.

"No way. That is not how it works! I win so you're telling Rosemary!"

"Best out of three?"

"You're kidding?"

"No. Scissors … paper … rock!" Jack said, shaking his hand again.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jack was trying to work out how he was going to tell his long-time friend that he and Elizabeth were expecting a new addition to their family. They were now pulling out of their driveway on the way to the Coulters for an early Sunday night dinner.

Jack drove in silence, dwelling on the fact for the whole thirty minute trip. It was not so long ago that he thought Rosie was still his girlfriend.

When they arrived, Jack walked up to the house behind his wife and daughters dragging his feet. He walked down the hall and heard Rosemary's shrill voice before she appeared and then he saw her hugging Elizabeth.

"Hi Rosie" he said when she grabbed him for a hug.

"Hi Jack. How have you been?"

"Good. Thanks."

The girls were all directed outside where the Coulter boys were kicking a ball on the back lawn.

"Anything new been happening?" Rosie said, continuing their conversation.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth who had her eyebrows raised with a smirk on her face.

"No. Nothing happening."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him again. _She really is giving those eyes a work out today._

"Well, Lee is outside starting the grill I think. You know, I was surprised to hear from you for dinner tonight. I thought something important must be happening with work or something."

"Nope, but Elizabeth's pregnant."

And with that he took off out the back door, with a quick glance back at Elizabeth who was standing there with her hands on her hips staring after him, pursing her lips at him. He gave her a cheeky grin.

"What?!" he heard Rosie say just as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Jack disappeared through the door and she shook her head.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN?!" Rosie's high-pitched voice resounded in the room.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"But how? I didn't think you two were going to have any more kids."

"We weren't."

"Well that just doesn't happen. Wait! Didn't Jack's procedure work?" she said, her mouth hanging open in horror, her hand covering her chest.

"What procedure?"

"His vasectomy."

Elizabeth looked at her confused. "Jack never got a vasectomy."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth just nodded her head. "Um, yes, I would know if my husband had a vasectomy. He might not remember, but I would" she added with a little laugh.

"I'm sure Jack got a vasectomy … "

"Mmm, no."

"Oh, wait. No, it was Brian Jefferson from two doors down. He also has three daughters. I must have confused Jack and Brian."

"Okay …"

Rosie recollected herself. "Anyway, I thought you were done with three kids. What happened?"

"It's simple really" Elizabeth said. "My implant expired. Jack got amnesia. I got pregnant."

"How does him getting amnesia make you pregnant?" Rosie said confused.

"Oh Rosie. You're hopeless" she said frustrated at Rosie's lack of understanding. "My implant expired and I forgot about it because Jack got amnesia."

"Well, it sounds like you got amnesia if you forgot about your contraceptive implant."

Elizabeth groaned at her.

"Well, I'm sorry. It does" Rosie said emphatically. "So how far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks."

"Eleven weeks? Jack didn't even remember who you were eleven weeks ago!"

"He had the accident at the beginning of June. It's now October! That is more than eleven weeks ago."

"Not by much. But I thought you two were having trouble in the bedroom."

"Don't say it like that!" Elizabeth argued. "You make it sound like we didn't know what to do."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course, we did. I didn't forget what to do in bed with my husband!" she said whispering in a slightly annoyed tone, glancing at the door making sure none of the children were about to appear. She took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer manner. "Let's just say we had a bit of trouble reconnecting for a few weeks. But after we renewed our vows, everything basically went back to normal."

"Well, almost normal."

"What do you mean almost normal?"

"Well, you renewed your vows and then you got pregnant. That's not what you would call normal."

Elizabeth couldn't argue with that.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do? About what?"

"The baby. When is it due?"

"May again."

"Wow, you two love that month don't you!"

"Gracie was born in April."

"Sure, but she was due in May."

"Well, you can't blame us for this one. This baby was totally unplanned" Elizabeth said as she ran her hand over her unnoticeable belly.

Rosie seemed to soften at the sight. "Congratulations Elizabeth. I am happy for you."

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled back. "It was quite a shock at first but we're both over the moon about it all now."

"I'm glad. It has been a tough few months for you and Jack. You deserve to have this to look forward to." Rosie gave her another big hug before pulling away suddenly. "Now, where is that husband of yours? He deserves a clip over the ears for telling me like that!"

* * *

Jack found Lee hovering over the grill, trying to get it to light.

"What's the problem?"

"I can smell the gas, but the darn thing won't turn on."

"Here I'll give it a try."

Jack leant down and checked all of the connections before standing back up and giving the starter another go. It sparked straight away and the flames came to life.

"Aaah, thank you. You have the magic touch."

Jack moved away, taking a seat in one of the chairs nearby. Lee pulled two beers out of the cooler and handed one to Jack before sitting down beside him.

"How's everything going at work?" Lee asked as he took off the lid of his beer.

"Alright. Making more progress now Shane is back."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. They're thinking if I remember some more they might move me out of the field and into an advisory role but it is all hinging on my memory still."

"Well that would be alright."

"Yeah, except we would have to move."

"Where to?"

"Don't know. It's a few years off. I haven't told Elizabeth that yet."

"Well, there isn't much you can do about it. You have to go where they send you."

"Yes. We both knew that from the beginning. Even this base isn't a sure thing, we've just been lucky that we haven't been required to go elsewhere."

Their conversation was interrupted by Rosie's loud voice.

"Jack!"

Lee looked straight at him. "What did you do?" he whispered.

"How do you know I did anything?" Jack said in surprise.

Lee rolled his eyes. _Not again. That look must really be contagious._ "I've lived with that woman for eight years. I know when someone is in trouble and right now it's you."

Jack stood up and stood back beside the grill, out of sight from Rosemary's direction, a big cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from your wife."

"Why?"

"She's looking for me."

"That woman has the nose of a bloodhound. She will find you if she wants to find you."

"Jack Thornton! Get out here!"

"No, I'll pass" he yelled back.

Then Rosie was there glaring at him.

"What do you mean by telling me that and bolting out the door?"

"Elizabeth said I had to be the one to tell you. She did not specify _how_ I had to tell you."

"I'm fairly certain that she did not mean like that."

"It's fine. It's done now. You have been informed."

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing. What do you want me to say?"

"What's going on?" Lee interrupted them.

"Elizabeth's pregnant" Rosie said, waving her hand as if it was no big deal.

"Really? Congratulations, man!" Lee said, giving him a slap on the back.

"He told me and then ran out the door."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame him. You can be scary, Rosie."

"I am not scary" she said, as she waved her hands around.

At that moment, Elizabeth appeared behind Rosie and came to stand by Jack's side. Rosie was still talking as if she was on stage but only Lee was listening to her, and even then he may just have had a lot of practice making it look like he was listening.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Jack's waist and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Jack leant over, grazing his lips over hers. They stared at each other for a long moment before Rosie drew their attention back to her.

"Oh, you two really are back to normal. Acting all lovey-dovey again" Rosie said with a smile.

"We're not all lovey-dovey" Elizabeth protested.

"Yes, you are. Your hands are all over one another and you're kissing in front of us again."

"Our hands are not all over one another, although they can be" Jack said with wink at Rosie before his hand slid lower from its spot on the small of Elizabeth's back.

"Cut it out, Jack. You're making me look bad!" Lee added. "We have to cook some meat anyway."

"Oh yes. I'll just go grab the sausages!" Rosie turned and hurried back into the kitchen.

Elizabeth gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before she followed Rosie.

Jack was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Just thinking about what Rosie said."

"Which bit?"

"Saying we're back to normal. Was that how we were before?"

Lee laughed. "Yes. You two are always together, you're hands around one another. Don't let what Rosie said change that. I've known you two for long enough that it is nice to see it again. It really does mean that you're back."

"I've always been back" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Yeah sure, but you know what I mean. It's normal again."

Jack nodded in agreement. He could definitely deal with normal.


	61. Chapter 61

(13/11/2018)

 **CHAPTER 61**

During the following week, Elizabeth managed to speak to both Viola and Julie about lunch the following Sunday and their father's new friend. As expected, neither of them were too keen on the idea but Elizabeth did her best to convince them to go easy on William and be accepting of his choice.

"After all, none of us know what it is like to be in Dad's shoes."

That comment convinced both Viola and Julie, since Elizabeth herself had been the closest to that situation with Jack's deployment and subsequent accident. So with Elizabeth's convincing, they prepared to welcome Diane to their family lunch.

On the day, William called when he left home to tell Elizabeth he was still coming.

"Are you still bringing your friend with you?"

"Yes. She's coming. I'm just going to pick her up now."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Dad."

"Me too, Bethie. See you soon."

An hour later, all the kids were playing with Rip in the backyard. Jack, Lionel and Seth were outside supervising them, while the three sisters prepared the food for lunch. Elizabeth heard the car pull up on the drive.

"That sounds like them" Elizabeth said as Julie groaned. "On your best behaviour, Julie. She's just a friend."

Julie nodded reluctantly as Elizabeth went to open the front door. She saw William helping Diane from the car and as she stood, Elizabeth was surprised. The woman in front of her was a vast contrast compared to Grace. She was slim and tall, slightly taller than William with heels on. She appeared to be dressed for a cocktail party rather than a simple backyard barbecue. Her dress was all white and tight fitting, which was surprising, especially considering she would be in her mid sixties. She exuded glamour and wealth.

As Diane approached, Elizabeth tried her hardest to plaster a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi!"

"Hi Beth." William stepped forward to give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This is Diane" he said as he stepped back.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you" Elizabeth said, offering her hand. Diane smiled nervously and shook it gently. "Come on in. Everyone is out the back."

William took Diane's hand and led her through the house. They stepped outside and there were a chorus of cries from the children.

"Grandpa!"

All six grandchildren swarmed William. Diane took a step back in surprise as he was hugged from every angle.

"Hi Halley, Oscar, Lara, Eve, Gracie, Lucy! Look at you all … you're getting so big."

The kids ran off to play again as the three men approached. They all shook hands with William before he introduced them to Diane.

Elizabeth could easily see that Diane was overwhelmed by everything.

"Dad, why don't you and Diane take a seat and I will bring out some drinks?"

William agreed, taking Diane over to the table. He held out a seat for her and she sat down. Elizabeth rushed back inside. Viola and Julie had been standing inside the door watching and Elizabeth almost bumped into them.

"Get out there and say hello" she scolded them.

"She looks very prim and proper" Julie said.

"Just be nice. It would be very hard to come here today. Go introduce yourselves."

Elizabeth returned with some glasses and some wine and soft drink. Viola and Julie were standing beside their father talking. Elizabeth put the drinks down and poured one for Diane before sitting down beside her.

"Do you have many grandchildren, Diane?"

"Aaah, no."

"None? How many children do you have?"

"None."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Dad said you had kids. My mistake."

"My husband and I were not fortunate enough in that area" she said quietly.

"I'm sure this mob will be a bit overwhelming for you then. If you need a moment, just go inside. I completely understand."

"Are you the school teacher?"

"Yes, that's me. Dad has told you a bit about us, then?"

"He talks about you all a lot. It's your husband that is in the military then?"

"Yes. Jack. He's the one in the middle over there." Elizabeth said pointing toward where Jack was standing. He flashed her a dimpled grin as their eyes met.

"I thought so. His eyes follow you when you move around" she said smiling.

Elizabeth grinned. "I have three daughters. Halley, Gracie and Eve."

Diane glanced back at the children. "The dark haired girl must be yours. She looks a lot like your husband. Then the younger girl with the auburn hair looks like you."

"That's Halley and Gracie."

At that moment, Eve came tearing up to Jack.

"Daddy!" she screamed. Jack scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Oscar says Lara and I are too little to play the game."

Jack walked off to speak to the children and sort it out.

"And that is Eve" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Diane smiled as she watched Jack kneeling down talking to the kids.

"Are you retired?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I still work. I have been working part time for many years."

"In what area?"

"I'm a fashion designer."

"Do you have a label?"

"Yes. I started it when I found out I couldn't have children. It became my baby" she said with a smile. "I can't give it away now. I don't need to work for money but I enjoy the social aspect and the travel keeps me busy."

"I bet it would."

The conversation moved around Diane's work before Elizabeth was interrupted to serve lunch. Jack followed her into the kitchen, his hands wrapping around her.

"When are you going to tell your Dad?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I guess I will just pull him aside later."

"Did you tell Julie?"

"Yes, I told her before."

"You realise one of the kids will say something."

Elizabeth turned into him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"That's fine by me." She leant in to kiss him slowly.

"You're going to kiss me like that when all your family is here?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"Just something to leave you with for later."

"You are a tease" he said, drawing her closer, covering her lips with his.

Elizabeth heard the back door close and she pulled away from him just before Viola appeared.

"What do you want carried out?" Viola asked.

Elizabeth handed her two salad bowls, which she took and left again. Jack was leaning against the counter, a frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"You."

"What about me?" she said with a smirk.

"It's been a busy week and I've hardly spent any time with you and now you do that."

"Let's just serve lunch. I'll bet the girls will be exhausted tonight after their day. We'll have time then." She kissed him on the cheek. "I promise."

She handed him a tray of barbecued chicken before he could say anything else. He shook his head before heading outside.

* * *

After everyone was seated at the table with a plate of food in front of them, the conversation flowed around the table. The children sat at a separate table down on the grass. Rip sat underneath their table waiting for scraps. Elizabeth watched as Eve snuck some chicken to him thinking no one would notice.

"I am so lucky to have six beautiful grandchildren and another granddaughter on the way. That will probably be the last of them though, unless Julie you're considering having more."

Julie glanced sideways at Elizabeth. "No. No more from me but Elizabeth might have another one."

Elizabeth glared at her as Julie made eyes at her, prompting her to tell their father. William saw the look and must have assumed it meant that Elizabeth was not having any more kids.

"Oh, I think the pressure is off Elizabeth."

She felt Jack's hand find hers, squeezing it under the table.

"Actually, Elizabeth and I had something to tell you." He paused waiting for her to follow on.

"Um, yes, actually Dad it looks like you will be getting another grandchild shortly after Viola."

William's eyes almost fell out of his head. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. Thankfully Viola and Julie already knew their news otherwise she would have felt mortified. She felt Jack squeeze her hand again, but she didn't look at him.

"Congratulations Beth. I'm sorry, I honestly wasn't expecting that!" William stood up and came around the table to give her a hug.

"Your mother would have so loved to be here for both you and Viola" he whispered in her ear.

The tears immediately filled her eyes. "I know. But she's still watching over us."

William shook Jack's hand before he went and sat back down in his seat. Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that now filled her eyes at the mention of her mother and Jack seemed to notice, moving his chair closer to hers, his hand holding hers tightly again.

"Let's just hope this one is a boy! Poor Oscar is definitely the odd one out" William said with a chuckle.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the kids table where Oscar sat in the middle surrounded by his sister and cousins.

"I'm sure Jack feels the same way" added Lionel.

"I don't mind if it's another girl. Either way would be fine." Jack looked across at Elizabeth who met his gaze and smiled.

* * *

Dessert was served down the centre of the table. Julie had brought a berry and custard trifle to go with Elizabeth's cheesecake and fruit platter. Viola had brought a chocolate brownie as well, mainly for the kids. The men were happy with just a small amount of dessert while the three sisters added a bit of everything to their plates.

William turned to Diane. "They love their dessert just like their mother" he said with a smile.

Diane had a small slice of cheesecake and looked at Elizabeth's plate almost with envy.

"That does look good" she said with a smile.

"You don't need to be polite around here. If you want to try more than one thing, go for it." Elizabeth waved her hand around.

Diane immediately took a slice of brownie and some fruit.

Eve came running over and squeezed herself between William and Diane. She had chocolate brownie all over her face and hands and before Elizabeth could stop her, she put her hands out on either side of her. Her pudgy chocolate hand landed firmly on Diane's pristine white dress.

"No Eve!" Elizabeth said, standing up to stop her but it was too late. Eve looked at her mother, startled but the damage had already been done. She looked at Elizabeth questioning but Elizabeth was already into recovery mode.

"I am so sorry, Diane. I'll go get you a cloth." She ran into the kitchen and came back with wet wipes and paper towel and by that stage Eve was crying.

Jack came around the table and scooped up Eve, carrying her away along with some wipes to clean her face and hands.

"Elizabeth, it's fine. Really. It serves me right for wearing white when there were so many children around. I'm not really used to children, it's my own fault."

"Oh no, I should have seen her coming. I wasn't paying attention."

Diana had wiped off the excess chocolate but there was a permanent hand print engrained into the expensive white fabric.

"Elizabeth. Please don't worry about it. It's just a dress. I have plenty of them. I will know for next time" she said with a little laugh.

For the first time Elizabeth paid attention to Diane and she didn't seem at all fussed with the signature that Eve had left behind.

"Why aren't you fussing over me, Beth? Look at my pants!" William said which caused everyone to laugh as William wiped down his dark navy pants where the chocolate prints could barely be seen.

Elizabeth turned to see Eve still crying in Jack's arms. She felt terrible for reacting so badly. As she approached, she noticed Eve saw her coming and curled closer into Jack's chest.

"Eve, baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried about Diane's dress."

"Daddy said I have to go say sorry" she said through her tears.

"Well that would be the nice thing to do and we all know it was an accident."

"So Grandpa's friend won't be mad?"

"No. She'll be happy to talk to you though. I will come with you if you want."

Eve nodded and climbed off Jack's lap and took Elizabeth's hand and approached slowly. William turned when he saw them.

"Hey Eve. What did you want before?"

Diane turned around too.

"I'm sorry" Eve said quietly, barely audible.

"That's okay, sweetie. It was an accident. Why don't you come up here and talk to me?" William said holding out his hands. She went to him and he pulled her up on his lap.

Elizabeth and Jack took their seats again and watched as Eve told William all about her new kindy and her friends. Diane sat there listening, smiling at her stories.

* * *

After the men had cleared up the table and Jack had cleaned up the kitchen, everyone began to go their separate ways. Each family piled into their car and before long it was just William and Diane remaining.

"Thank you, Beth, for having everyone today" William said as he embraced Elizabeth.

"I'm glad to have everyone. It was a nice day."

"It was. And I'm sorry about what I said at lunch. I honestly thought Julie was giving you a hard time about having more kids and I was just trying to protect you."

"It's fine. I know what you meant."

"I'm very happy for you and Jack."

"Thanks Dad."

Diane stepped up then to give Elizabeth a small hug goodbye.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, for everything. I had a lovely time with all of your family."

"I'm glad. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully you can come again next time."

"I'd like that."

William led Diane to his car and helped her in and as they pulled away, Jack, Elizabeth and the kids all stood there waving. Once their car had disappeared, the girls ran back inside leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

Jack put his arms around her, wrapping her in a big hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Exhausted but okay."

"That's understandable. Why don't you go have a rest for a little while?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, biting her lip for a moment. "Why don't we both have a rest together?"

"What about the girls?"

"They will probably be in front of the tv zonked out."

As they walked back through the house, they found all three girls zoned out on the couch, staring at the tv screen.

Elizabeth tugged on Jack's hand, pulling him upstairs to their room. Elizabeth pulled off her jeans and sweater and found some comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt to wear instead but before she could finish putting the t-shirt on, Jack's hands wrapped around her.

"Do you have to put that on?"

"No, but you can't do much anyway. This will keep you in check" she said as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. His hands remained on her hips as the t-shirt covered them.

Jack leant in, pressing his lips against hers. Elizabeth gasped in surprise at the force behind his kiss, his tongue driving into her mouth, forcing her lips to part for him. His hands wrapped around her back, drawing her closer, the warmth of his hands running over her skin.

"Mmm. Wow. What was that for?" she said when he pulled back.

"I've missed you."

She pulled him to the bed, his body sliding in beside hers as she laid down. Their lips found one another again and his hands disappeared under her shirt.

"I love how you do that …" she whispered.

"What?"

"Your hands. On my skin."

"You mean this?" he said giving her hip a squeeze.

"Mmmm."

His hands slid around her waist, hovering over the slight bump that had emerged.

"Well, I love this."

Elizabeth grinned. "I love that too."

He leant in kissing her slowly before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her toward him, her head rested on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and immediately felt content in his arms. They lay there together quietly and as Elizabeth's mind began to slow too, she fell asleep, exhausted from the long day.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Sorry for the slow updates! I am getting around to it. On a happy note my baby boy turned one last Friday :) So now holiday celebrations and birthday parties are sorted I'm aiming to update all of the stories at least once a week again. Sorry it has taken me a while but thanks for your support!**_

(14/01/2019)

 **CHAPTER 62**

As Elizabeth and Jack settled into their weekly routine, time began to move at a faster pace again.

On Wednesday night, Elizabeth was finishing off dinner when Jack arrived home.

"Guess what Jack?"

"What?"

"It's twelve weeks today" Elizabeth said with a grin.

"That's good, right?" Jack enveloped her in a hug, his chest up against her back and his arms wrapping protectively around her stomach.

"It's great."

"Your next scan is on Monday?"

"Yeah. 4pm. Viola is going to watch the kids for us."

Jack pulled back, looking down at her. "Just so you know, I am really excited."

"I'm glad."

Jack didn't want to admit it but even though he felt incredibly excited about the prospect of having a baby, it still felt like it was the first one.

The night before Elizabeth had shown him the photo albums of when she was pregnant with each of the girls and the photos after their births. Jack had run his fingers over the photos but nothing had come back to him yet.

His favourite photo was the final one of baby Eve in Elizabeth's arms in the hospital with Halley and Grace sitting on the bed beside her with broad grins on their faces.

"Those smiles didn't last long as soon as they knew I wasn't coming home with them. I'm fairly certain you had to bribe them with ice-cream to even get them out of the hospital!"

The only thing that Jack remembered was holding Eve when her and Elizabeth got home. Jack clearly remembered sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with a baby in his arms. Since it was at their current house, he had worked out that it was Eve. She had been asleep in his arms and her mouth twitched in a semi smile every few seconds.

"Eve was by far the best baby. She was so calm and just went along with the flow."

"Well she wouldn't have had any other choice."

"No. That's true."

"Did she have an eventful birth like the other two?"

"Not really."

 _ **Three years and eleven months before … (November 2014)**_

 _Eve was due on 10_ _th_ _November but giving Elizabeth's past history with early deliveries, everyone was on baby watch from the end of October._

 _Elizabeth had finished the school year with her class and decided not to start for only a few months before she would have to leave her class but she was still teaching on the casual pool. As the days ticked over and they crept closer to the end of October, Elizabeth was glad that she hadn't stopped teaching altogether because the waiting was driving her crazy._

 _Every day when she came home from work and Jack would see her, he would say the same thing._

" _Any movement?"_

 _He meant had the baby dropped or were there contractions and each day Elizabeth had the same answer._

" _No."_

 _A week before her due date, however, Elizabeth was beginning to get more and more anxious. On this one day, she had woken up feeling off. When she moved around getting the girls ready for their day and herself ready for work, she didn't feel any movement from the baby. No kicks, no hiccups and no elbows. Nothing._

 _She went to her class and taught as normal but when she had her lunch break, the nagging feeling that something was wrong came back. Elizabeth left the school and walked across the road to the service station before returning with a coke. She never normally drank the stuff but she was in need of a sugar hit. Well she didn't need it … the baby needed it._

 _As the afternoon wore on, despite a full can of coke and a chocolate bar as well, there was still no movement._

 _The second Elizabeth left work that day she called her obstetrician's office in a panic._

" _I haven't felt any movement all day. I'm really worried."_

" _Just come in and we will get the doctor to take a look. Try not to stress."_

 _That was easier said than done. Elizabeth went straight to the doctors, calling Jack and getting his voicemail on the way._

" _Jack, I'm going to see the doctor now. I'm worried that something is wrong. Maybe I will see you there?"_

 _Elizabeth got to the doctors and was sitting in the waiting room when Jack flew in._

" _Beth! What's wrong?!" he panicked as he ran toward her._

 _Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears before she was able to speak._

" _I haven't felt the baby move all day. I was just really worried."_

 _He sat down beside her, his hand immediately wrapping around her shoulders. They sat there quietly waiting, neither wanting to voice their concerns. After ten minutes, the doctor finally appeared to invite them in._

 _She led them straight to the bed where the ultrasound machine was waiting._

" _So Elizabeth, you're concerned about the baby's movement?"_

" _Yes, I haven't felt anything all day which is unusual. Normally she is moving all over the place."_

" _It's a girl?"_

" _Um, we don't know. It's just a hunch" Elizabeth said._

 _The doctor quickly got the ultrasound machine ready and ran the probe over Elizabeth's skin. Jack remained close by her side, his hand clinging to hers. Within seconds the baby appeared and so did the heartbeat. Tears immediately filled Elizabeth's eyes at the sight._

" _She's okay!" Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand, the relief overwhelming her as her tears began to spill over her cheeks. Jack leant over, kissing her forehead in relief._

 _The doctor kept checking the baby over. "She looks fine. There isn't much room left in there but you should still be feeling her. I want to just run a check on the baby's heartbeat. Are you able to go to the hospital now?"_

 _Elizabeth and Jack agreed and the obstetrician made a call to the hospital to tell them she was sending Elizabeth over for monitoring._

 _By the time they got there, a nurse was waiting for them with the ultrasound unit ready to go. After positioning the sensors and straps, the nurse sat watching the screen while Elizabeth and Jack watched nervously._

" _Alright this is the signal from you. These slight rises in the signal indicate that you are having a small contraction and this signal is the baby's heartbeat. You can see that it does drop slightly when you have a contraction. We will monitor you for the next hour and then make a decision."_

 _The nurse left them alone. Jack held onto Elizabeth's hand tightly._

" _I'm just so glad that she's okay Jack. I was so worried today. I had worked myself up, I know but …"_

" _Hey. Don't worry about it. Clearly something wasn't quite right if you have started to go into labour."_

" _I guess."_

" _Hey. Look at me" Jack said tugging on her chin. "You made the right decision. We're in the right place, okay?"_

" _Mmm."_

 _Jack leant in and kissed her on the lips before their attention went back to the screen._

 _It turned out that the baby ended up settling down and was no longer upset by the contraction. With a sigh of relief, Elizabeth was told she could go home even though the labour was imminent since she was already in labour. The contractions couldn't be felt and were of uneven separation._

" _How long could it be?" Jack asked before they left._

" _Days or hours. We just don't know."_

" _Okay."_

 _It took another two days before Elizabeth's waters broke. Unfortunately the baby was in no hurry to show up and after a long 20 hours, their third baby girl finally made her way into the world. When Elizabeth finally had her placed in her arms, she broke down, tears spilling from her eyes as she sobbed. She held her baby close to her body while Jack wrapped his arms around them both, pressing his lips to the side of his head._

" _She's beautiful Elizabeth. Just like her mother."_

 _She had a tuft of auburn hair springing from her head and bright blue eyes that stared out almost immediately._

" _Thank you, Jack" she said, reaching up to kiss his lips. "I can't believe we made something so beautiful … again." A smile broke out across her face as she looked up into his eyes._

 _Jack didn't say anything. She could see the emotion within them as she stared down at his daughter._

"Well, that was eventful. I wonder how this baby is going to make their grand entrance" Jack said as his hand ran gently over Elizabeth's belly. "They seemed to have gotten slightly less dramatic each time. Halley's was by far the craziest."

"I'm hoping for less drama" Elizabeth agreed as her hand rested on top of Jack's.

* * *

The day for the scan arrived and Elizabeth woke early that morning to Jack pressing his lips just below her ear.

"Good morning beautiful. I can't wait to see you later."

With that he was gone out the door, leaving her to doze in and out of sleep until the girls woke and readied themselves for school.

That afternoon, Elizabeth dropped the girls at Viola's and finally pulled up at the base. She stepped out of the car and leaned against the door waiting for Jack to appear. She hadn't admitted it to Jack but she was really excited about today as well and not only to see her baby on the ultrasound screen. She couldn't wait to see Jack's reaction. She had been wondering for weeks if it would be similar to how it was the first time he saw the picture that would later become baby Halley. It was a look of pure wonder and amazement that she wondered if he would match today.

Jack appeared a few steps in front of her, pulling her from her thoughts. She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed him approaching. Her face lit up in a smile and she jumped into Jack's arms as soon as he got close enough.

"Hi!" she said as she pressed her lips against his.

"Hey baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

"You looked distracted back there."

"Not bad distracted. I was just thinking."

"Okay. Jump in the passenger seat. I'll drive you."

As soon as they were seated, Jack reached for her hand, their fingers interlacing. They sat quietly during the short distance to the clinic.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth finally asked.

Jack just laughed. "I'm fine, but how are you? You're the one carrying our baby."

"I'm fine Jack. I just meant are you nervous or excited …"

"Definitely excited. I've been waiting for this for weeks."

"Well I doubt you will be disappointed."

Less than thirty minutes later he was far from disappointed as the doctor ran the ultrasound probe across Elizabeth's small belly and found what she was looking for. Elizabeth wasn't disappointed either as she watched Jack's eyes widen and his stare intensify at the screen. When the heartbeat poured out of the speakers and filled the room with a fast pulsing sound, Elizabeth could have sworn that Jack shed a tear before he rapidly wiped it from his eyes.

"Here is baby Thornton. Everything looks okay so far. The heartbeat is good and everything seems to be in order."

As they watched the screen, the baby made a big jolt and bumped on the screen. Another minute later, it did the same thing and the sonographer laughed.

"Your little one has the hiccups by the look of things."

Elizabeth giggled but Jack just stared. His hand tightened on Elizabeth's and he pulled his eyes away from the screen quickly before pulling her hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

"He's beautiful Beth."

"He?" she said with a little laugh.

"Yes, well I can't be any more outnumbered. I need a boy to even things up."

Elizabeth smiled. Secretly she would like a boy too.

The doctor printed off some of the pictures and handed them to Jack. She spoke about another follow-up appointment before Jack and Elizabeth left the clinic hand-in-hand. Jack barely spoke and Elizabeth was beginning to get concerned but as soon as they left the building and got close to the car, Jack pulled Elixabeth into him, leaning her against the car before covering her lips with his and giving her a searing kiss. He tugged at her bottom lip before he pulled back altogether.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?" Elizabeth said almost breathless.

"I love you Elizabeth. I know this was all unexpected but thank you. I am just so unbelievably happy right now. You have held our family together over the last few months and now look at us" he said as he looked down at the photos in his hands before his hand moved to sweep over her stomach and rest on her hip.

"I love you so much" Jack said before he leant in and pressed his lips to hers slowly.

"I love you too."

"Let's go get our girls and show them the picture of their baby brother or sister." Jack held Elizabeth's door open for her before she slid inside.


	63. Chapter 63

(23/01/2019)

 **CHAPTER 63**

To say that the Thornton girls were excited to see their baby brother or sister was an understatement. Jack gathered them together on the couch when they got home and pulled the precious photo out of his pocket. He had looked at it several times since he had first put it in there and now as he showed Halley, Gracie and Eve who peered excitedly over his arms, he couldn't have been happier.

Elizabeth sat beside Gracie, who was squeezed between them, and she beamed at all of their adorable expressions, although Eve's was the funniest. Initially delighted it soon turned to confusion as she stared at the black and white photo in front of her.

"Where's the baby?"

"Right there." Jack pointed at the kidney shape on the picture. Elizabeth would admit it wasn't the best photo to explain to a four year old.

"Where?"

"Right there. That's the head and that's the body and that there is a leg."

Eve furrowed her brow and leaned in closer until her nose was almost touching the picture. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. Eve stared at it for a long time while Halley and Gracie gushed about having a new baby and how they couldn't wait for it to arrive.

"I can't see it" Eve said with a shrug before giving up and joining in with her sisters, adamant that she was getting a new baby sister, not a brother.

The girls moved away, still talking excitedly, leaving Elizabeth and Jack behind. Elizabeth scooted closer and put her head on Jack's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really excited now. I don't want to wait another six months."

Elizabeth chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"It will go fast and then you will tell me that you don't feel ready."

Jack turned, looking down at her. "I am ready though. I've been thinking about it all afternoon. It was like something snapped in the clinic this afternoon. I can't explain it but it just feels … right."

Elizabeth smiled up at him as he turned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Three days later, Jack walked in the door and was surprised to find all of his girls asleep on the couch in front of the tv. He had been later than normal because Frank had to move their appointment to later that afternoon. Still, he wasn't that late. He looked at his watch again and sure enough it was barely after six.

Elizabeth was stretched across the lounge and had Eve tucked into her side. Halley and Gracie were curled up on their bean bags on the floor with a blanket over them. He could understand that Elizabeth and Eve may have dozed off but it was unusual for Halley and Gracie. The tv was still on in the background with the volume down low.

"Beth?" Jack said quietly, running his hand over her shoulder.

Elizabeth stirred. "Jack?" She looked up at him slightly dazed.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Everyone's sick with a cold or flu. I'm not sure yet."

"You as well?"

"Yeah."

"Okay have they had dinner?"

"A bit."

"Alright, I'll move them to their beds. You stay there."

Jack moved each of the girls upstairs, tucking them each into bed. They barely stirred. Gracie felt a bit warmer than her sisters, but she began shivering so Jack tucked her in and sat with her for a few minutes to make sure that she settled.

When he returned, Elizabeth had dozed off again, so Jack scooped her up into his arms.

"Jack. I can walk" she mumbled half-heartedly.

Jack ignored her as he carried her up the stairs, making his way to their bedroom. He placed her down on the ground.

"Stand there for a minute."

He kept a hold on her to pull back the bed covers and she swayed and he caught her before helping her into bed. Her skin was hot to touch just like Gracie and as he helped her put her legs up on the bed, she shivered. He pulled the covers up around her and sat down beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

"How long have you felt sick for?"

"Maybe since last night …"

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said, his tone harsher than he intended.

"There was nothing you could do about it."

Jack waited until Elizabeth had drifted back to sleep before he went back downstairs and found Rip scratching at the back door.

"Hey bud. You hungry?"

He howled at him.

"Okay. Okay. Hang on."

Jack went and got his bowl of food and put it out for him. He went and got his own dinner sorted before returning to the back deck with it. He sat down and Rip sat beside him as he ate.

"It's just you and I tonight, buddy."

Rip put his head down on his paw, both of them staring out at the yard.

* * *

Jack ended up calling into work as absent the following morning. Elizabeth hadn't stirred when her alarm went off. Jack had cancelled it and gotten up to check the girls. Halley and Eve were awake but washed out. Gracie remained unmoved.

Jack helped Halley and Eve in for a bath before setting them up downstairs on the lounge with some toast. He then called his Mom.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Ma."

"You're calling early."

"Yeah, well I have a problem. All of the girls are sick, including Elizabeth."

"Oh no. What with?"

"A cold or flu. I'm not sure. Halley and Eve aren't too bad but Gracie and Beth are really sick. I don't know what to do."

"Have they got a fever?"

"Yes."

Charlotte proceeded to tell Jack what to do for Gracie and Elizabeth.

"Do you need me to come? I can bring some food for you."

"I would be very grateful, Ma. I'm not so sure about all of this."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

In the meantime, Jack hovered between Gracie's and Elizabeth's rooms doing his best to make them comfortable. Charlotte arrived and after helping Halley and Eve with some lunch, she went and sat with Gracie.

Jack came back to Elizabeth just as she was trying to move out of bed.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'm fine" she snapped at him.

"You're not fine. Let me help you."

"Jack …" she whined. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to the bathroom on my own." She pushed Jack's arm away and forced herself to stand and in that moment her legs wobbled underneath her causing her to stagger before Jack caught her. He held her firmly around the waist and his cool hands on her hot skin caused her to shiver.

"Beth, you have barely eaten in a day and you still have a temperature. Let me help you."

Elizabeth just groaned in response allowing herself to collapse against Jack who scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and once it was warm, he helped her into the water to which she let out a yelp.

"Cold! Cold! What are you doing to me?" she cried, her teeth immediately began chattering.

Jack quickly adjusted the taps and she sank onto the floor in a heap. She stayed there for a long time with her head on her knees and the water hitting her back. Jack slowly turned the taps down so that she could handle the change in temperature gradually.

"Jack?" she called out.

Jack pulled himself off the edge of the vanity and moved over toward her.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you help me, please?"

He turned off the water and helped her to stand before covering her in a thick towel and carrying her back to the bedroom. He helped her change into her pyjamas before sliding her back in under the covers.

"Are the girls okay?"

"They're fine. Ma's here helping with them."

Elizabeth closed her eyes again as she collapsed onto her pillow.

"Sorry" she murmured quietly.

"For what?"

"For before. My head … its just throbbing so badly."

"I'll get you something for it. Just rest. Everything is under control. Let me take care of you for once."

Elizabeth was already dozing off, to tired and sick to respond.

* * *

It took four days for everyone in the house to start feeling better again. Halley and Eve bounced back quickest so they went and stayed with Charlotte over the weekend. After a good few days rest, Elizabeth emerged on Sunday morning feeling much better to find Jack in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"What's this?"

"A surprise breakfast for my gorgeous wife."

"What about me?" Gracie's voice piped up from the table where she was already digging into some pancakes. She was clearly enjoying being an only child while it lasted.

"And for my beautiful daughter, of course!"

Jack placed a plate at Elizabeth's table setting as he brushed past Gracie, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he went. He came toward Elizabeth, putting his arms around her waist before leaning into kiss her.

"Mmmm you taste like maple syrup" she said, licking her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"Well it is your favourite topping ..."

His dimpled grin lasted all of a minute before he leant into quickly kiss her again before turning and leading Elizabeth to her seat and holding it out from the table for her.

"Oooh and you have strawberries and blueberries too. You're spoiling us, isn't he Gracie?"

"Mmmff" she nodded, her mouth stuffed full of pancakes.

Jack came and sat down opposite Elizabeth with his own plate.

"You both look much better today. It's about time. I hate seeing you both sick like that."

"I know. It was a bit rough but you were fantastic Jack."

"I remember Halley being sick when she was a baby and we were both so worried about her."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "That's right. She ended up with pneumonia after she seemingly had a cold."

"We took her to the ER because she was tuning blue and she wasn't breathing properly. It was such a cold night though that we weren't sure what to do and it was so nerve wracking. I still remember you were wearing your nightgown with your winter jacket on over the top and your slippers. You sat in the back seat of my old truck with Halley in your arms while I drove. That was a scary night" Jack said with a small smile.

Elizabeth stared at him, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You remember all of that?"

"Yeah" Jack said with a slow nod. "It's random I know but I still remember Halley's little body in that hospital bed. Seeing that kind of thing has haunted me, I'm sure."

Elizabeth couldn't believe all the details that Jack remembered and they seemed to roll straight off his tongue.

"I – I just …"

Jack put his hand out to cover Elizabeth's own hand that was resting on the table.

"Everything is slowly coming back Beth. It just takes me a while to make sense of it and sometimes a trigger or something. That's all."

Elizabeth grinned at him as she took another bite of pancake. Maybe, just maybe he would have more memories of the girls over the next few months when he had her pregnancy and a new baby as a trigger. That was her hope, and secretively, it was his too.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Sorry for the super SLOW updates. I FINALLY got around to editing these next few chapters so I will release them all at once!**_

(7/4/2019)

 **CHAPTER 64**

Over the next few weeks the Thornton house was busy now that everyone was back in routine. Elizabeth finally had the chance to book their Hawaii trip for after Christmas and Jack and Elizabeth were excitedly looking forward to it.

One afternoon, Jack came home to find Elizabeth standing in the upstairs hallway staring aimlessly between Halley and Gracie's bedrooms.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice. Jack approached her from behind, putting his arm around her back.

"I'm trying to work out the bedroom situation?"

"What situation?"

"Well, we need a nursery. The baby needs to have their own room, preferably close to us for the first year or so. Halley's room would be the better room but it's also the bigger of the three but then she's going to be upset to move and then there's the guest room but we need that for your mother and then I don't know if the girls could share or …."

"Beth, sweetie, just take a breath." He walked in front of her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in and out before relaxing against Jack's body, her head resting against his neck. He felt her take another few breaths, slowly calming down as her arms wrapped around him.

"Let's bring the girls up here and talk to them."

"Jack, I don't know …"

"Girls! Can you come upstairs?" he called out. After a moment, they heard movement before Grace, Halley and Eve appeared.

"Yes, Daddy?" Eve said running forward and wrapping her parents legs in a hug.

"We need to talk to all of you. Let's take a seat in Halley's room."

Jack led them all in and took a seat on the floor. His daughters followed him, while Elizabeth perched on the bed behind him, her hand resting on Jack's shoulder.

"Okay. We need to decide where the baby is going to sleep so we have time to reorganise things."

"She can sleep with me!" Eve speaks excitedly.

"No, _he_ can be with me. I'm the oldest" Halley added confidently.

Elizabeth held up her hands. "Woah. Hang on. That's not what your Dad meant." Elizabeth patted Jack on the shoulder to prompt him to continue.

"Right. The baby will need their own bedroom for the first little while because babies cry a lot and they wake up in the middle of the night and we don't want you girls getting woken up if we can help it. So Mommy was thinking that maybe Halley's room would be best for the baby since it was closest to our room ..."

Halley immediately began to pout. "But I love my room."

"Hang on. I'm not finished." Jack explained the options to them and by the end all three girls were sitting there sulking. Jack stared between them. "Halley are you happy to move into Grace's room?"

"It's blue. I don't like blue."

"It's just paint. I will repaint the room for you. Will that be okay?"

"I guess so" she said with a shrug.

"And what about you two, Gracie and Eve?"

"Jack, that room is two small for two beds though."

Jack thought for a moment. "What if we turn the room into a room for princesses with a bunk bed as a tower?"

Immediately Eve's face lit up. "Yes! I want to be a princess!"

"Great, well that's decided then."

"When can we move our stuff then?" Grace said excitedly.

"Well, we will have to organise a bunk bed for your room first and then we can move you Gracie. That will allow us time to paint your room for Halley and then we can paint the new baby's room."

The three girls were babbling excitedly about the new arrangements. Gracie and Eve left to have a look where they were going to put everything and Halley went off to do the same in her new room.

"There. Sorted" Jack said proudly to Elizabeth.

She returned his smile. "You just gave yourself a whole lot of work to do though."

"That's okay. We have plenty of time."

"Yeah, sure. Let's just hope this baby doesn't come too early."

Jack stood up and settled down on the bed beside Elizabeth. His hand reached around her back, drawing her closer.

"We'll be fine. There's plenty of time."

* * *

Jack met with Frank that week. Their meetings were still frequent and even though Frank had suggested they could change things up if Jack wanted to, he felt comfortable talking to someone who knew what he was going through.

Jack was picking up more and more at work and although he wouldn't say he remembered a lot, so much of his training appeared to be instinctive more than anything, almost like muscle memory. Frank was suitably impressed, as was Major Gowan.

He was summoned into the Major's office for another update at the end of the week.

"Thornton. Take a seat" Henry said as soon as they had greeted one another.

Jack sat down on the other side of Henry's desk.

"I have found a training program that I am hoping would be a good bridging program for you in your condition. I'm sending you, along with five other more advanced cadets. Here are the papers. You leave in two weeks."

Jack took the papers, unfolding them to skim the instructions. "For a month?"

"Yes. I know you've requested leave in December but you will be back before then."

"And it's interstate?"

"Yes, it's at a different base. About a three hour flight."

Thoughts flashed through Jack's mind – being away from his family being the most prominent thing. Jack stared at the papers, trying to pull himself together in front of his superior.

"Thank you for the opportunity Major Gowan."

He stood and the Major followed him, saluting one another while Jack made for the door.

"And Jack?"

"Yes, sir?" he said, spinning around as he neared the door.

"If there are any problems, please speak to Frank this week. We're trying to aid your recovery, not hinder it. It has only been a few months but everyone has been impressed with your recovery so far. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir." Jack paused, waiting.

"You're dismissed."

Jack left the room and walked straight out of the office towards the main office in search of his friend. Shane was nowhere to be found. He walked back outside and collapsed on a bench overlooking the quad. He rested his elbows on his knees and he hung his head in his hands.

One month away from Elizabeth and the girls. Jack groaned. With Elizabeth at just under four months pregnant, he wasn't so sure that this was a good idea but at the same time, it was better to do his training sooner than later.

Jack jumped a mile when he felt a hard hand slap him on the back.

"What's up dude?" Shane said as he sat beside him.

Jack handed him his papers. He kept his head in his hands, waiting for Shane's reaction.

"Oh, that sucks. A whole month."

"Yeah. I'm not sure how Elizabeth will take it."

"Jack, she's going to be fine. She's been married to you for almost ten years. It won't be a problem."

"You don't think so?"

"No. She will be disappointed but she has dealt with this before. She will be okay. You'll see."

Jack nodded his head slowly. "I don't want to miss anything though this time around."

"It's still early days. You won't miss much now. Better to be going now than when she is closer to the end. Now I'm not so sure that she would be okay with that."

Jack chuckled. "I can agree with you there."

"Get out of here for today. Go and tell her."

"Okay. I guess I better."

"Believe me. The sooner you tell her the better, for everyone involved."

Jack stood to leave. "Thanks Shane."

"Any time, man. I mean it. And I will look after Beth while you're on your training program."

"Thanks, Shane. I appreciate it."

Jack walked into his home to find the place quiet and deserted. He looked at the clock on the wall and couldn't figure out where his family was. They should have been home an hour ago. Jack went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and then sat down at the kitchen table. He took the letter out of his pocket, unfolded it slowly and then just stared at the jumbled letters on the page.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway, surprised to see that Jack was already there. The girls flew out of the car as soon as she parked, running into the house and then scattering in different directions at the door.

Elizabeth carried two grocery bags with her containing milk and bread along with something for dinner. As she entered the kitchen she saw Jack sitting at the kitchen table but he didn't move when she entered. She dumped the bags on the counter and as she approached he still didn't move, although he appeared to be staring at papers in front of him.

"Jack?"

He didn't move and she couldn't tell if he had heard.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said again as she neared, raising her hand gently to reach out for his shoulder.

When her hand came into contact with his skin, he startled, jumping in surprise as his head whipped around. He quickly stood up, stuffing the papers in the pocket of his pants.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack reached forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Elizabeth missed this, the way Jack used to hold her. They stood there for a moment both lost in their own thoughts, Elizabeth knew everything was not fine with Jack but she also knew not to push him. Jack would tell her in his own time.

* * *

The following afternoon, Elizabeth and Jack bravely took all three daughters to the homemaker centre to find a bed for Gracie and Eve to share. The girls were all so excited, they were out of control minutes after stepping foot into the store. Elizabeth called after them to slow down and not run but her warnings fell on deaf ears.

Gracie threw herself on a nearby bed while Eve was running up and down the aisles laughing hysterically. Halley was slightly more reserved, walking alongside Elizabeth.

Jack pointed out a white bunk bed that had a ladder on the side and a bookshelf built into the end. It also had storage drawers underneath.

"I want the top!" Eve yelled, trying to climb the ladder.

"No. I want the top!"

Within minutes Gracie and Eve were fighting and pushing one another as they both attempted to climb onto the display bed.

"Enough." Jack raised his voice, trying to break them apart but it did nothing. Both of them were too pumped on adrenaline to listen or care.

He looked up at Elizabeth, exasperated. Her forehead was cast into a deep frown as she watched their poor behaviour.

"Gracie and Eve!" her voice was raised as she stared at them. "You have to the count of three to stop. One … two …"

Both of them stopped immediately, Jack's arms finally succeeding to pull them apart.

"Eve, you are keeping your room. You will be on the bottom so you don't fall out. Grace is having to move from her room, she gets the top bunk. Is that clear?" Both girls nodded slowly. "Any more fighting or complaints and you will be sleeping in the basement" Elizabeth said firmly, her hands placed on her hips as she stared them down.

Their eyes widened in surprise and not another word was spoken. Elizabeth looked up at Jack who had a smirk on his face.

"That goes for you too, Daddy" she added and his smile disappeared from his face, but led to a burst of giggles from Halley.

* * *

That night after the girls were in bed and Elizabeth was curled up on the couch with Jack, she let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong now?" Jack asked concerned, his hands running through her hair as she rested her head on his lap.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing."

"Thank you, Jack, for sorting everything out. I was getting a bit anxious about everything on Friday."

"Just the bedroom arrangement?"

Elizabeth didn't reply straight away. "No. About everything."

"Like …?"

"Having another baby again after four years. We're essentially starting from scratch. I have to get a cot, change table, baby clothes and everything else baby related. I got rid of all that stuff years ago. Then there's the actual physical aspect of having another baby. The sleepless nights, the crying, the feeding, the exhaustion … I just don't feel ready for all that again."

"You're … regretting it?"

Elizabeth turned her face to look straight up at Jack, her hand reaching out to his face.

"No. Just anxious, is all."

"I don't really understand because I don't remember a lot of that. Right now, I am just so excited to have this with you again." His hand ran down her arm before making its way across the small bulge of her belly. "It still feels weird. I know I belong here but it is still a huge void from before. Sure, we've made new memories over the past few months but …" Jack trailed off, unsure as to what to say without causing any hurt to Elizabeth.

"Does it feel like you've only known me for a few months?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

"Truthfully? No. It feels like I've known you my entire life. You were made for me, Beth. I know that with certainty."

"I'm glad to hear that. I sometimes forget these days that things aren't as easy for you."

Jack knew he had to talk about his upcoming departure but right now he knew it was not the time. That conversation would have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully Elizabeth would be feeling better about everything by then. Jack could only hope.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Chapter 2 of 2 today … don't miss Ch 64!**_

(7/4/2019)

 **CHAPTER 65**

Elizabeth was standing on the playground at school waiting for Halley and Grace to finish class. Eve was sitting on one of the benches talking to a little boy that she had just befriended.

"Elizabeth!" A fellow parent called to her as she approached.

"Hi Jenny."

"I meant to offer my congratulations. I haven't seen you in ages."

Jenny had a daughter in Halley's class but Elizabeth had taught her son the year before.

"Thank you. How have you been with work?"

"Oh, it's been hectic as you are aware. Juggling work and children is sometimes impossible. I have today off work just to catch up on things."

"I can understand that."

As Elizabeth spoke to Jenny, she saw a male loitering towards the back of the crowd. He could have been anyone's parent but Elizabeth had never seen him before. Something about him made her uneasy. She tried to shrug it off considering he was probably just an uncle or friend helping someone out.

The bell rang and almost immediately children surged out of all the doorways and it was chaos. Screaming and chatter filled the air. Elizabeth turned her head to see Gracie running toward her.

"Mommy!" she shrieked and flew into Elizabeth's arms. Eve was beside her, and as soon as Gracie let go, Eve tried to squeeze in and hug her sister.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

Grace hurriedly hugged Eve before excitedly relaying details to Elizabeth.

"So fun. We got to sing a new song in music class with actions and everything!" Straight away she dropped her bag and began to sing, despite people everywhere. She was in the midst of shaking her hands to her side, looking more like a bird than whatever she was supposed to be, when Halley and Oscar appeared.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Halley. Hi Oscar. You both ready to go?"

They both nodded in agreement. Elizabeth said goodbye to Jenny and headed toward the car. She glanced back briefly when she remembered the man and saw him standing there on his own, still staring toward the doors to the classrooms. Elizabeth looked at him curiously before Gracie tugged on her arm and they continued toward the car.

Once inside the car, Halley and Grace continued to detail everything that happened at school while Oscar sat there silently, as he normally did. Originally it had bothered Elizabeth, but Viola had assured her that Oscar barely mentions anything about school. His own mother has to pry it out of him so now Elizabeth keeps the questions for her nephew to a minimum.

"And we also learnt about stranger danger" Gracie said.

"Yeah, it's safety week next week!" Halley added.

"So what did you learn Gracie?"

"Well, today we learnt about strangers. To yell and tell."

Thinking this was a good conversation to have with all her daughters and nephew, Elizabeth continued to ask them questions about identifying strangers and what to do in an unsafe situation.

After Elizabeth had dropped off Oscar home, Gracie looked up at her mother with a puzzled expression.

"But how do we know if the person is a stranger or a friend?"

Elizabeth pondered for a moment, glancing at her in the rearview mirror as she spoke. "Maybe we should make up a safe word then. It will always be me, Daddy, Aunt Viola or Abigail to come and pick you up from school, but if it wasn't … say it was Uncle Shane or Aunt Katy we can have a special word. It will be our secret password that I will tell that person when I send them to pick you up."

"Like what?" Halley asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you think of something?"

"Ummm …"

"Unicorn!" Gracie called out.

"Fairy!" Eve yelled.

Halley was a bit slower but added hers at the end. "Purple?" she said hesitantly.

"Okay …" Elizabeth said slowly. "Purple fairy unicorn it is!"

"Purple fairy unicorn?" Gracie confirmed as Eve dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone, besides Daddy of course. It will be our family secret. Do you promise not to tell?"

"Yes" they all said from the back seat.

Elizabeth made a mental note to write a hint for their safe word into the notes on her phone when they got home.

Eve went to play with Grace and Rip in the backyard while Halley sat down at the kitchen table with her homework book. She spoke to Elizabeth as she did, asking for help every now and again. As she was finishing, Elizabeth glanced at her phone and saw a missed call from Jack.

"I better call your Dad back."

"Can I do it?"

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise. None of the girls were allowed to use their parents phones.

"Okay. It's probably a good idea that you know how to call Daddy."

She sat down next to Halley and showed her how to unlock the phone and call Jack. She locked her phone and got Halley to do it all herself. Halley held the phone up to her ear as it rang.

"Hi Daddy."

Elizabeth heard his response. "Hi Halley" Jack replied. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy's teaching me how to call you."

"That is a good idea. Did you do it all yourself?"

Halley looked up at her mother, who nodded to her with a smile. "Yes."

"Well done. Very smart. Is Mommy still there?"

Halley nodded. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "You can't nod, sweetie. You have to speak, remember?"

"Yes, she's here."

"Tell her that I will be home early today. I'm leaving in five minutes."

"Ok. Bye." Halley hung up the phone.

"Well done, Halley. We will have to keep practicing but make sure you ask permission before using my phone, okay?"

Halley nodded. "Can I go play outside now?"

"You sure can."

Halley eagerly ran out of the kitchen toward the back door.

Elizabeth made herself a cup of tea and collapsed onto the couch. She could hear and see flashes of the girls through the window as they played outside, squealing as Rip chased them around the backyard. Ten minutes later, she heard Jack entering the house and dropping his keys on the hall table.

"Beth?"

"Here."

Jack walked in and sat down next to her, leaning over to press his lips to her cheek.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine today."

"That's good. How are the kids?"

"All good."

"And the baby?"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "Fine too."

"Good."

He leant back on the couch and Elizabeth moved back into his arms.

"Why are you home early again?"

Jack sighed before putting his hand to his pocket and pulling out some papers. Elizabeth knew exactly what that meant. She had done this many times before but this time was the first that it truly surprised her. After all, Jack was still recovering from a head injury.

"Oh no Jack. For how long?"

"Just a month and it's not overseas, just interstate. I will be back in time to go on our trip."

Elizabeth's eyes skimmed over the paperwork. She folded it back up and leant back on his chest. She could feel the tears in her eyes and she tried to shake them off before he saw but they wouldn't budge. The more she tried, the more upset she became until they were running down her face and she let out a sob. Embarrassed, she curled further into Jack's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey … don't cry. It will be okay."

"I know" she whispered back to him. Truthfully, she didn't know what came over her - she blamed the hormones.

"I won't be far away. I can be back here in a few hours if there are any problems."

She nodded against his chest, not wanting to answer for fear that her voice wouldn't even leave her lips.

"And I'm not in danger. Frank is still recommending that I check in while I'm away to address any issues I may have, especially being so far away from you but I think I will be okay. Besides worrying about you, that is."

"I will be okay." Her voice betrayed her just like she expected. It broke mid sentence.

"Why are you crying then?"

"The baby … I'm just emotional right now. It will be okay."

"Maybe we can organise to get someone to help you while I'm gone. I don't want you doing everything yourself."

"It will be okay."

"Not while you are pregnant and still working. I'm supposed to leave in less than two weeks but I'm sure we can sort something out by then. Shane will still be stationed here, so he can look in on you too.

Elizabeth couldn't be bothered arguing. She just nodded her head and curled herself up against Jack's side, her head on his chest and her arm around his waist.

"You found out yesterday, didn't you?" she whispered.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Honestly, I was struggling a bit."

"That's okay. I understand. I know you mentioned there was a possibility of it happening but I honestly thought we were safe from this for another little while."

"I know, baby. Me Too" he said as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon, Elizabeth was at school hurriedly trying to get her students ready before the bell rang to signal the end of the day. She was feeling flat after Jack's news the night before and her students must have picked up on her vibe because they drove her crazy. Elizabeth was normally so patient but by the end of the day she was delighted to hand them back to their parents and truly wished she was done for the week, despite having two more days of work remaining.

Finally, the bell rang. The children suddenly snapped to attention and grabbing their bags, most flew out the classroom door. Elizabeth stood in the doorway saying goodbye to each student as they passed her. At last, the seemingly endless stream of children finished and Elizabeth stared out into the playground watching some of her students embrace their carers.

Elizabeth felt the hair on the back of her neck stand to attention and as Elizabeth glanced up, she saw the same man from the other day watching her. Today he wore a grey singlet and black track pants. He had tattoos all down his muscular arms and his black hair was spiked up. Although a semi-attractive man, he seemed rough. He had no child with him but his attention was not seeking a child in the crowds. His chilling eyes were instead focused on something else – and at that moment they were locked on Elizabeth.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Alright I'm back … can't believe its been a few months since the last update … trying to finish off this story for you ASAP! (Work is taking up way more time than I anticipated and my little guy has caught every bug at childcare over the last few months!)**_

 _ **These chapters are dedicated to all those wonderful people who kept checking in with me! You know who you are! ;)**_

 _ **The coming chapters might be a bit full on for some people but hang tight … a happy ending is in sight! It is a fictional story so if I get a few facts wrong, I'm sorry!**_

(12/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 66**

 _ **Recap …**_

Elizabeth felt the hair on the back of her neck stand to attention and as Elizabeth glanced up, she saw the same man from the other day watching her. Today he wore a grey singlet and black track pants. He had tattoos all down his muscular arms and his black hair was spiked up. Although a semi-attractive man, he seemed rough. He had no child with him but his attention was not seeking a child in the crowds. His chilling eyes were instead focused on something else – and at that moment they were locked on Elizabeth.

 _ **Continued …**_

As Elizabeth watched the man, he suddenly turned and disappeared into the crowd of parents and carers. Elizabeth stood there for a moment until Halley appeared at her side.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi. Why isn't Oscar with you?"

Halley scrunched up her face. "He's being annoying. He got me into trouble today."

"Why? What happened?"

"He kept talking to me and wouldn't be quiet."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hi Aunty Beth" Oscar said as he approached warrily.

"Hi Oscar. Can you go two take your bags into the classroom? I have to finish up a few things before we leave for the day. I'll just wait for Gracie."

Oscar bounded ahead and Halley traipsed into the classroom after him and once she had found Gracie, Elizabeth followed them in. Her thoughts were still on the strange man and she had decided she would go speak to the principal, Molly, before she went home.

After waiting sufficient time for most of the parents to have left the premises, she led the three children to the school office. After setting them up in the waiting area, she went searching for Molly. She found her in the staff room, along with Florence, one of the administrators.

"Hi ladies."

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Do you have a moment, Molly?"

"Yes, of course."

Florence went to leave.

"I just wanted to speak to you for a moment. It's probably a good idea if Florence hears what I'm about to mention."

"Okay …" Florence sat back down.

"There has been a man hanging around the last few afternoons. I didn't see him with a child either yesterday or today but today he appeared to be watching me. I don't know him, so maybe he was looking for someone else but I just get a bad feeling about him."

"Can you give us a description of the man?"

"Yes." Elizabeth continued to detail the man's features, including his dark hair and tattoos.

"How old do you think he was?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe late twenties, I guess."

"Okay we will keep an eye out for him. In the meantime, I don't want you staying in your room on your own, even if you have the children with you. I will speak to the school security company and see if we can get one of the guards here tomorrow afternoon to keep an eye on things. Maybe they could approach him and see who he is here to pick-up."

"That's a good idea. Thankyou Molly."

Elizabeth got up to leave.

"In the meantime, don't approach him Elizabeth, if you happen to see him."

"Of course not. I had better go and get the kids home. See you both tomorrow."

Elizabeth left the staff room and gathered the children from the waiting area and headed for her car. Her paranoia kicked in and she felt like they were being watched but as she looked around she couldn't see anything else suspicious. She quickly buckled the children into the car before driving toward the preschool to get Eve.

* * *

When Elizabeth arrived at Viola's to drop off Oscar, Viola was already waiting on the front porch. She walked down to the car as Elizabeth pulled into the drive, with a casserole dish in her hand. She opened up the passenger door and put the casserole dish on the floor.

"Hi Vi" Elizabeth said from inside the car.

"Hi Beth. I made you a lasagne for dinner."

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Viola helped Oscar out of his seat before turning back to her.

"You know I appreciate your help, Beth. This will save you some time tonight."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful."

"You're a bit later today. I was getting worried."

"Sorry, I would have let you know. I just had to speak to Molly about something."

"Everything okay?"

Elizabeth turned to see her three daughters not paying her any attention and Oscar had already run inside.

"There was a stranger at the school who has been behaving unusually" she said quietly.

"What were they doing?"

"He was just watching. I'm not sure what exactly but I had a bad feeling. They are going to get some security there tomorrow afternoon."

"Has anyone else noticed him?"

"Well, no one else reported it. But I was waiting for the kids yesterday with the other parents and then since I was closer to the students today, I noticed him again."

"Well, hopefully it's a false alarm."

"I hope so. Oh, by the way my kids came up with their own safe word. I better tell you in case something happens and I am unreachable. It's purple fairy unicorn."

Viola's eyes widened. "How on earth am I supposed to remember that?!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I've put it in my phone in my notes. I will text it to you so you remember."

"Fine" Viola said with a chuckle. "I will just have to get Oscar and Leah to try and top that!"

"They can try!"

"Thanks for dropping Oscar off."

"You're welcome. See you in the morning."

Elizabeth backed out of the drive and headed home, grateful that she didn't have to prepare dinner from scratch for one night.

* * *

"You're quiet tonight, Beth."

"Mmmm" Elizabeth said. She sat on her side of the bed, her legs already under the covers, her book in her lap. She kept reading the same paragraph over and over again. Her mind lingered on Jack's departure and the strange man from the school.

"Beth." Jack touched her arm and she jumped, her body giving away the tension she was feeling. "Beth, what's wrong?"

"There's a man at work who I keep seeing and he gives me the creeps. He has been there the last two afternoons to seemingly pick up a student but I can't put my finger on it. Something with him is just … off."

"Have you told anyone?"

"I reported it to Molly and Florence today. They are going to get security there tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, that's something."

"There's nothing much else that could be done. Until we know what he's there for, I could just be jumping to conclusions."

"Maybe but it's better than knowing something was wrong and not saying anything and then something happening. What if he kidnapped a student? You would never forgive yourself."

"Yes, you're right."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"Well, that and you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm worried about you leaving Jack."

"Beth, I'll be fine."

"Sure, but I might not be. Promise me you will be super careful."

"Always. But the same goes for you with this man."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, I will be."

She turned into Jack now, lowering her head to rest on his chest as his arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her close.

* * *

On Thursday and Friday, the man did not reappear on the school premises. Elizabeth kept a lookout and the security guard spoke to her as well, but she never saw the man who concerned her. After the weekend, she had completely forgotten about him. Until he appeared on Monday afternoon again.

Elizabeth stood at the side of the playground where she normally waited for the kids and she saw the security guard, Jimmy, roaming at the back of the parents. He gave her a subtle nod, as he did on Friday, and continued watching the crowd.

Just as Elizabeth relaxed, thinking that the strange man had moved on from the school, she saw him appear under a tree opposite her, closer to the corner of the classrooms. She glanced to Jimmy and once he made eye contact with her, she nodded and he moved closer to her, trying not to attract any attention.

"He's under the tree over the other side. He has a white shirt and black pants on."

"Okay, Elizabeth. I'll check it out."

He moved away again and Elizabeth pulled her sunglasses down from where they rested on her head and glanced back toward the man and noticed he was watching the classrooms intently. She saw Jim moving toward that way, before he rested up against the school fence.

As the students spilled out of the classroom, she kept her face turned toward the classroom doors but her eyes were sideways focused on the unknown man. As her own children found her, her attention moved to the three in front of her and when she glanced back that way, the man had gone. She saw Jimmy watching something outside the gates and assumed he had his eye on him.

Jim made his way toward her slowly.

"Just a moment kids. Stand there for a second why I talk to someone."

Elizabeth pulled away. "Well?" she asked him.

"You were right. He left again without a child. He was watching the classrooms but he left before half the children had come out. I'm not sure what he was doing but I would guess that he's watching someone. If I see him again, I will approach him and watch how he behaves."

"Okay. Thanks Jimmy."

* * *

As the week went on, Jack was feeling more and more nervous about leaving his family. He had spoken to Shane a lot at work, who had tried to calm his nerves but coming home to Elizabeth each night just made the nerves worse. Elizabeth wasn't sleeping well with everything going on and Jack felt like he was to blame for it.

Jack called Lee later in the week to get a fresh perspective.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"I'm being sent away for training for a month."

"When?"

"The end of the week."

"You don't seem to happy about it."

"I'm worried. Beth is anxious about everything and I feel terrible for leaving her right now. There's nothing I can do about it though."

"No, there's not, unfortunately. But she will be okay. I'm sure you're making it all worse in your head."

"I hope so. I know you guys are busy with your own lives but could you maybe check in on her and just make sure she's okay."

"Of course, Jack. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks Lee."

"Come to think of it, how about you all come over tomorrow night for dinner? The boys got that new Disney movie on dvd and have been waiting to watch it. The kids can watch that and maybe we'll order some pizzas."

"That sounds perfect. I will check with Beth and let you know."

"Awesome. We'll see you then and we can have more of a chat then."

"Thanks Lee."

Getting off the phone, Jack felt better already.

* * *

On Saturday night, as planned the kids were in the lounge room watching the new Incredibles movie while the adults had just finished off the pizza at the dining table. Jack had his arm around Elizabeth's chair as he sat back with his full stomach.

"That pizza place is the best. Better than any near our place."

Elizabeth looked sideways at Jack and then glanced at Lee when she burst out laughing along with Lee and Rosie.

"What? What did I say?" Jack asked bewildered.

"You and Lee always argue about who has the best pizza place. You like Renato's and he swears by Luigi's."

"Renato's? Have we had pizza from there recently?"

"Yes, three weeks ago."

Jack sat there trying to recall. "Can I change my mind?"

Lee laughed while Elizabeth shook her head. "You used to argue until you were blue in the face. I don't think you can change your mind."

Jack pouted and Elizabeth laughed at him.

"Next he will say something crazy like he prefers the flavour of vanilla milkshakes over chocolate!" Rosie said with a chuckle.

"No way!" Jack yelled. "Vanilla is not a flavour!"

Rosie laughed. "And he's back!"

When the laughter died down, Lee dragged Jack away to the den to watch the end of some football game leaving Rosie and Elizabeth behind.

"How are you doing, Beth?" Rosie asked as she poured two cups of tea and brought them over to the table.

Elizabeth had her head resting on her hand as she replied. "Okay. There's a lot happening at the moment and I hate it when Jack leaves."

"I know. I understand."

"It just caught me by surprise. I didn't even think for a second that they would send him away again any time soon. I mean he is still recovering from a major head injury."

"But that's not a concern?"

"No, it's just a training course. Jack said it was all low impact and mainly theory so his seniors thought it would be fine. But whether it is a month or two it is still time away from us."

"Well we are here if you need us."

"Thanks Rosie."

When it was time to go home, both Elizabeth and Jack felt much more content after speaking to their friends. As Jack climbed into bed beside Elizabeth, his arm wrapping around her waist, he thought back to everything Lee and he had discussed.

Lee had made Jack much happier about his departure, although still reluctant, Lee had known how Jack had felt before previous deployments and his worries and concerns had always been the same – number one being Elizabeth and his girls and how they would manage without him. Jack kept forgetting that Elizabeth had done this several times before and she was actually more experienced with this than him at this point.

Jack still cursed his memory loss but at the same time he was grateful, because if he hadn't experienced it, he might still be deployed somewhere else right this moment rather than being at home in bed with his wife, with his daughters asleep down the hall.


	67. Chapter 67

CH 2 of 5 today ...

 _ ***STEAM ALERT***_

 _ **\+ Trigger warning – minor violence at the end of the chapter. Next chapter follows so I haven't left you with a cliffhanger. If you don't like the topic, skip to Chapter 69.**_

 _ *** Also I'm not a pro on military anything so don't take too much offense if you are and this isn't factually correct. It is a made up story :)**_

(12/6/2019)

 **CHAPTER 67**

Jack was due to leave on Thursday that week and before they knew it, Elizabeth woke early and content until the thought of what day it was hit her. Immediately, she turned to seek comfort in Jack's presence, pressing her body to his side. Her movement woke him and it took him a minute before his arms wrapped around his wife.

The tears began to spill and Elizabeth let out a small sob.

"Ssssh it's okay."

Jack rubbed his hands over her back, before pressing his palm to her cheek and leaning in to press his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and then his lips moved to chase her tears away. When his lips came back to hers, she could taste the saltiness on them.

The kisses were gentle at first but became more desperate as the thought of Jack's impending departure overwhelmed them both. The kiss deepened as they both clung to one another and in no time, Jack was rolling over on top of her, their lips still pressed together as their hands discarded their pyjamas until there was no longer anything separating them.

Jack's lips descended down Elizabeth's jaw to reach her neck, the sensation making her whimper as he drew her skin into his mouth, nipping and sucking as he went. She gripped his hair in his fingers as the heat built up between them until they couldn't take the separation and their bodies moved together in unison. Elizabeth felt him move over her, but this was different to all of the other times between them – both of them attempting to drag out the inevitable.

When they finally peaked together and the euphoria surrounded them, they clung to one another, neither one wanting to release the other. Eventually out of fear of crushing his wife, Jack pulled back, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck and jaw before capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss that he attempted to communicate all the feelings he had about leaving her for the next month.

As Jack pulled Elizabeth to him, to rest on his chest again, both of their hearts still racing, it was the memory of that kiss that Elizabeth clung to.

Almost two hours later, the family was standing on the front driveway saying goodbye. Shane had driven over and was loading Jack's bag into the back of his truck. He had offered to drop Jack off at the hangar and Elizabeth thought it was best to say goodbye at home as a family.

Jack and Elizabeth had already spent the morning barely separated. Now he was on his knees saying goodbye to each of his daughters.

"Come back soon, Daddy" Eve said, her little hands wrapped around his neck. Grace was on one side hugging him tight and Halley was on the other. All three of them were hugging him as best as they could.

"And you look after Mommy and the baby, won't you? No fighting or arguing, okay?"

The three girls all nodded.

Jack pressed a kiss to each of their heads as he moved to stand up, letting them all go reluctantly. As he stood, he glanced up at Elizabeth who stood behind them, tears filling her eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Don't cry, Beth. I'll be home soon. It will go so fast."

"I hope so" she whispered.

He pulled back, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"See you soon."

Elizabeth nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks. Jack moved away and patted each of his daughter's heads.

"Love you, girls."

"Love you Daddy" they all sang back to him as he went to the passenger door of Shane's truck. He got in and leaned out the window. His eyes were locked on Elizabeth's as he waved goodbye. The girls clung to her side and as the truck pulled out onto the street, Jack raised his hand before they disappeared from view.

Jack let out a sigh.

"It's tough, hey?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable. If you had have told me I would have felt like this a few months ago I would have never believed you."

"I understand."

"I feel like I've left half my body behind."

"Well, you have. A fair chunk of your heart and soul is back there."

"I think you're right. I know it's only for a month, but this feels horrible. Does it get any easier?"

"No. If anything, I think it gets harder. Luckily you will just be interstate and not on a tour of duty."

"Thanks for the lift, Shane."

"Anytime, Jack. And give me a call if you're struggling over there. I'm always available for you, Jack. No matter what it's for – work or personal – I'm here."

"You're a great friend, Shane."

"Well, so are you Jack" he said with a grin.

"Look out for Beth and the girls for me while I'm gone?"

"Always, Jack. You have my word."

* * *

Jack had been gone now for a week and a half. He called every night, sometimes early enough to talk to the girls, but other times it was later once he knew Elizabeth had put them all to bed. On those occasions, she lay on their bed in a state of exhaustion and had more than once fallen asleep to Jack's voice and woken up in the morning on top of the bed covers and fully dressed.

Now Elizabeth made every effort to have the kitchen clean, laundry hung out and lunches packed before she put the girls to bed. She normally showered at the same time as them so she was ready for bed as soon as they were asleep. That worked once. Every time after that, Elizabeth would fall asleep waiting for Jack to call. So no matter what she did, she couldn't win.

On Monday afternoon, her job share partner, Cassie called in a panic.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry but are we able to swap days this week? Bailey is sick again and I need to stay home and look after him tomorrow."

"That's fine. I will just need to call my sister and check that she can mind Eve for the day."

"Okay, well give me a call back if there's a problem."

"Sure. I hope Bailey's better soon."

"He will be. It's just the flu I think. He has a temperature and chills at the moment."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

Elizabeth hung up and called Viola but she was unable to mind Eve.

"I'm so sorry, Beth, but I have an appointment with the obstetrician and Lionel's sister-in-law was going to watch Lara."

"It's okay. I will find someone else. Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth hung up and sat there for a moment thinking. There was still Katy, Abigail or Rosie who might be available but considering Katy lived the closest and would be at school in the morning, she tried her first. She only had Phillip at home with her now and Elizabeth knew she wouldn't mind. It was just the short notice that was the problem. She dialled her number.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Katy. I have a huge favour to ask you …"

"Anything, Elizabeth."

"I need to work tomorrow if I can."

"Would you like me to watch Eve?"

"Yes, I know it's late notice …"

"No, that's fine. I'm glad to help."

"Oh, you're a lifesaver. Thankyou."

"No problems. Should I get her from school in the morning?"

"Yes, that would be a huge help. Thanks!"

They chatted a bit longer about how everything was going before hanging up. Elizabeth sent a text back to Cassie saying it was all fine before she began running around the house getting ready for the next day since she had to get ready earlier now.

She missed Jack's call that afternoon and evening and Elizabeth sighed in annoyance. She tried to call him back but the call went to voicemail. Huffing, she hung up without leaving a message and got ready for bed.

* * *

Jack had been busy with his training course and found that if he kept busy, although his thoughts were often on his family, they didn't paralyse him when he had too much time on his hands.

The most frustrating thing had now become playing phone tag with Elizabeth. He would call her and not answer. Then she would call back and he would miss it. For the last three days, all they had done was miss each other and he had had enough. He needed to hear her voice.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at school and was able to hand off Eve to Katy well before classes started. She still had enough time to review her lesson plan before the students arrived. The bell rang and she went to stand at the door to see her children beginning to line up along the wall of the hallway.

As she brought them in, a few of her students sounded surprised to see her and asked where Cassie was but many didn't even notice the change or didn't really mind.

Elizabeth began by asking the students what they did the day before, right before she began their maths lesson. The morning went quickly and they were packing up their maths workbooks to pull out their grammar ones, when loud voices were heard in the hallway.

Elizabeth paused at the front of the classroom and tried to hear what was being said when a loud male voice was heard.

"I'm here for my boy! Get out of my way!"

At that exact instant, the sound of a gun shot rang through the air. Her students froze at the sound and immediately Elizabeth jumped into action.

"Everyone stand up now and move to the back of the room into the reading corner behind my desk. Keep your voices down and hurry please" she said.

Elizabeth spoke calmly and the children reacted quickly as they hurried to the corner of the room. Thankfully they had practiced this drill before and even though the gun shot was different to their practice sessions the children moved quickly. There was only one door in and out of her classroom so they were in the safest place out of view at the moment. Elizabeth heard some tears and her heart broke that she couldn't get down and comfort them.

"Now be brave and stay together. You need to be quiet. Don't move until I come back."

As soon as they were quiet she moved toward the door just as it swung open and Elizabeth came face-to-face with the man from the playground who was waving a gun in front of him.

Elizabeth immediately put her hands up in front of her.

"Don't shoot!" she begged.

The man ignored her, his eyes sweeping the room quickly looking for something.

"Where is she?"

Elizabeth was confused knowing the man mentioned his son only moments ago when he was yelling in the hallway.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Cassie!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and then suddenly everything made sense. The son he was after must have been Bailey.

"I don't know" Elizabeth spoke quietly, her voice trembling. She was unsure how he was going to react when he realised Cassie wasn't here like she normally was.

"Don't give me that!" he yelled at her. "This is her classroom!"

"Yes, but not today. She called in sick."

The man's face flashed with a look even angrier than he already was, in no time he grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her roughly until her back his chest and his arm wraped across her arms and shoulders under her neck. The gun was held in his other hand, close to his side.

"Where are your kids?"

Elizabeth assumed he hadn't noticed the students huddled in the back corner. She had heard soft whimpering every now and again but his judgment must have been so clouded in fury that he hadn't heard them. She decided to risk lying to him, hoping he couldn't see through it.

"In the library" Elizabeth said hurriedly and a little too adamantly. "They will be back any minute though", she added, trying to emphasise the tremor in her voice.

"You know Cass though right? You can call her now."

"How can I when you are holding me at gun point? She will be able to tell something is wrong and then what would I say?"

The man gritted his teeth as he pulled her out of the classroom and Elizabeth almost sighed in relief knowing her students were safe.

"Well, we're going to Cassie's place then. You will get me into her apartment or I will kill you." He nudged her with his gun as he spoke, as if in emphasis.

"I haven't done anything" Elizabeth said, her voice breaking as he pulled her down the hallway. She had been trying to delay the man a little longer, knowing that someone would have called the police at the sound of the gunshot.

"Ahh, but you have. You noticed me watching the school and now you can be my hostage. Fair's fair."

"That's not fair at all. I have children."

"Would you prefer I take one of them as a hostage instead?"

Elizabeth stayed quiet.

"Good. Shut it. Let's go."

Elizabeth saw a few people further along the hall quickly vanish into doorways, but the man didn't seem to notice as his attention was on pushing Elizabeth towards the exit and holding his gun in front of him.

As they approached the main exit doors, she saw Jimmy through one of the closed doors as they passed. His eyes were full of panic as he saw Elizabeth pass him. The only good thing about seeing a glimpse of him, meant that security and as a result, the police, would have been notified.

The man pushed open the main doors before shoving her through in front of him, Elizabeth stumbled down the two steps in front of her, almost landing on her knees before the man swiftly pulled her to her feet and pushed cold metal against her temple.

Only then did Elizabeth look up to see that they were surrounded. Several police cars sat in front of the school with guns pointing at them from every direction. Elizabeth whimpered when she saw the scene in front of her, like something out of a movie.

A voice reached them from a megaphone near one of the police cars.

"Put the gun down and release the hostage."

The man growled behind her.

"You give me my son and I will!" he yelled back.

"We need time to find him. Where is he?"

The man nudged Elizabeth, indicating he wanted her to speak.

"Cassie _'s son, Bailey. She's a teacher here."

The man suddenly landed a jolt to the side of her ribs, with the butt of his gun. Elizabeth whimpered at the force of the contact, crossing her arms in front of her and clutching her side with her hand. Up until then she thought she would get away unharmed. Now she wasn't so sure and her thoughts immediately went to her unborn child.

"I don't know her address. She lives in Summerville" Elizabeth continued.

"Give us an hour and we will get him here" the policeman called out.

The man pulled Elizabeth close, walking backward toward the doors. Elizabeth realised this man wasn't thinking logically at all. For one, he believed the policeman was going to hand over a three year old boy to his deranged father who was currently holding a gun to a woman's head. On the other hand, he knew to keep her close to him.

The man went through the school doors first and Elizabeth was about to attempt a break for it but his hand shifted to her throat as he yanked her inside. His hand tightened and cut off her air supply as he shoved her against a wall.

"Don't even think about it" he yelled into her face. "Try again and I won't think twice to get rid of you and find another hostage."

His eyes were frantic as he stared at her before he loosened his hand and Elizabeth slid down the wall, choking and gasping for air.

* * *

Shane was at work in training room when the PA system erupted with an announcement.

"Squads Cactus and Trident please report to the quad immediately."

Knowing that type of announcement usually meant some type of emergency, Shane shot out the door as the officer in charge. He arrived in the quad quickly and moved in front of his squad and had them stand in formation.

Major Gowan appeared immediately with two officers beside him. He called Shane and the other Sergeant forward. They saluted and stood at attention.

"There's a gunman at the elementary school with at least one hostage. They want as much help as possible to evacuate the students to safety until backup arrives from the city. Get over there ASAP. Drill Sergeant Yates is on his way over there now to liase with the police. He will hand out your orders when you get there. Dismissed."

Shane turned to his men. "Hostage situation at the school. Get ready to move out ASAP." Everyone ran to their lockers knowing the urgency of the situation to throw on their clothes and equipment. They were at the trucks in minutes and were pulling out.

It was times like this, Shane would like to call Katy but he knew she would be safe and instead worried about his daughters hoping they were far away from the danger.

* * *

Elizabeth had been dragged into a classroom near the main doors. The man had turned off the lights and shut all of the blinds, leaving just one slightly open so he could keep an eye on the front of the school. Elizabeth had just been relieved that the classroom had been empty. Jimmy must have evacuated the students from here as soon as the man had shoved Elizabeth outside.

She had now been sitting on the floor against the wall as far away from the man as possible. Her rib ached from where he had hit her, but she was just glad it hadn't been anywhere near her belly. Her baby bump was more pronounced now, having popped out in just the last week and even though with all the amniotic fluid the baby was relatively well protected, she wasn't sure what would happen if the butt of a gun intruded into that space. Her arms remained wrapped around her mid-section and her knees bent in front of her in any case.

Her thoughts wandered to Halley, Grace, Oscar and her students knowing that they should be safe by now but they would all be scared when Elizabeth wasn't there with them. Elizabeth put her forehead on her knees and willed herself to be strong. Her thoughts went to Jack and the tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

The security guard Jimmy had not made it to the gunman in time. Instead he had been swarmed by panicked students. After ushering several out the front doors of the school, he saw the police cars arriving and told the older students to run toward them.

After getting an entire class out, he turned to move and saw the gunman step out of a classroom with someone held in front of him. Not knowing what the man wanted and knowing there wasn't much he could do at that moment, he saw some children panicking behind a door and rushed inside the room before the gunman saw him.

As the gunman swept passed, Jimmy's eyes met those of the hostage. The pretty blue eyes that belonged to the first grade teacher. Elizabeth. Then it all clicked into place. The gunman was that man that she warned everyone of.

Jimmy watched as she was shoved out the front doors and the doors slammed behind them before the police began yelling. Taking that as his cue, Jimmy opened the classroom door and ushered the small group of students back along the hall to a rear exit.

Another teacher saw him pass and she rushed her students out after them. When they reached the door, they had the children running for the trees. Jimmy got ready to return when he heard the yelling between the negotiator and the man that had Elizabeth.

"Give us an hour and we will get him here" the policeman spoke over the megaphone.

Jimmy ran along the outer fence toward the police car at the entrance. A policeman tried to stop him.

"I'm the school security officer. I need to speak to who is in charge."

The policeman relented and showed him the way to where there were several senior police officers and a man in military uniform huddled and talking tactics.

"Excuse me. This is the school security officer. He wants a word."

Their conversation stopped and the four men looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you have information on the hostage?"

"Not yet."

"Her name is Elizabeth Thornton and she is a teacher here."

"So she works with Cassie _?"

"Yes. I believe she job shares with her. She wasn't supposed to be here today though. She doesn't work Tuesday's."

At that moment, some army officers arrived. One of them walked hurriedly in front of the others.

"Is there anything more you can tell us about Elizabeth Thornton or Cassie _?" the officer in charge continued questioning Jimmy.

"Elizabeth Thornton?" the approaching army officer asked, a worried expression covering his face.

The police chief turned to the approaching man.

"You are?"

"Sergeant Cantrell, sir."

The police chief looked at him warily for a moment. "The hostage is Elizabeth Thornton."

"Oh shit!" Cantrell said.

"You know her?"

"Yes. She's my best friend's wife, Sergeant Jack Thornton. She's four months pregnant too."

"Can you get a hold of your friend?"

"He's interstate on a training course." He turned to the other military man who was already there. "Do I have permission to contact Major Gowan about this new information?"

"Go ahead, Sergeant."

Cantrell broke away to make a call as the police chief addressed everyone nearby.

"If she is pregnant, this complicates things further but there is nothing that can be done right now. We have an hour to evacuate the children where possible and try and immobolise the threat. I need a plan, people."

"I know the school layout. I need to go speak to the school evacuation officer for student numbers" Jimmy spoke up.

"Yes. Do that now and report back."

Jimmy hurried off to find Molly. Rushing back along the fence line where he found Molly and Florence rushing around.

"Do we have a student count yet?"

"Yes and no. We are missing Mrs Thornton's entire class plus a handful of other students."

"Were they in her classroom when the incident occurred?"

"I believe so. She probably hid them and told them not to move. They are only six year olds."

"Alright. The army is here now so they will be going in for further evacuations until police backup arrive. I will let them know. I need a list of missing students as soon as I return."

Jimmy reported the information back and by that stage Cantrell was back and awaiting instruction. Already there were army personnel now spaced out around the perimeter, taking over where the police line finished. Since it was a majority military town, there was more cooperation between the groups than normal. Especially considering the closest SWAT team was 90 minutes away.

"The SWAT team is still ETA 10 minutes" the police chief said. "I think it best that you send your squad in for Mrs Thornton's missing students. We're guessing they are still hiding in their classroom."

After a few quick words, Cantrell's squad was instructed to go in. Cantrell addressed Jimmy directly.

"Which classroom is it?"

"Room 108. Midway along the corridor, south side."

Cantrell took off with his squad members following.


	68. Chapter 68

_**CH 3 of 5 TODAY ...**_

 _ **Warning: If you don't like the content skip to the next chapter … Happy ending in sight.**_

(12/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 68**

 _ **Continued …**_

Jack was sitting in the mess hall at lunch when an announcement came over the speakers.

"Sergeant Thornton. Report to the office."

Surprised, Jack stood from the table where he sat with some of his squad members.

"Sounds important Thornton."

"It's unusual, I will give you that."

He dumped his tray of food off on the counter on the side and headed straight for the office.

"Sergeant Thornton here" he said addressing the officer sitting behind the office desk.

"There's a call here for you. Major Gowan is waiting on the line."

Jack was confused for a moment before he was handed the phone.

"Major?" Jack spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Jack?"

"Yes, sir."

"This isn't exactly a work call, Jack. There's been a situation at the elementary school."

"Okay ... what type of situation?"

Jack didn't bother hiding his confusion although he immediately thought of Elizabeth and his daughters.

"A man took a hostage at gun point. The majority of students are out and safe but he still has a hostage."

Immediately Jack felt everything come crashing down. There is only one reason why his Major would be personally making this call.

"Tell me that it's not Elizabeth." Jack's heart was pounding so loud he could barely hear through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it is. So far she appears okay but ..."

"Can I leave here?"

"Yes. Jump on a domestic flight if you have to. Shane is on the school premises, he identified her and the whole team is trying their best to get her out unharmed. Don't panic just yet."

"I'm leaving now!"

Jack hung up the phone and ran towards the hangar.

* * *

Shane peered down the main school corridor and it was quiet and dark. The only light came from the classroom doors scattered along the length of the corridor after it was decided to shut off the power. They had been told that the gunman was toward the other end of the building but they were still ready in case he appeared.

Shane led the way, edging along to Elizabeth's classroom. He had been in this corridor many times before and he was almost certain that his daughter had been in this classroom last year.

As he reached the door, he opened it slowly before sliding inside followed by three other members of his squad. He checked the room over and had yet to see any movement in the dim light.

Shane scanned the room and after seeing no threat, he put his gun away before moving toward the back of the room. Only then did he hear a noise.

"Hello?" he called out softly. "We're trying to find Mrs Thornton's students. My name is Shane. She sent us to come and get you."

He crept toward the direction of the sound and when he rounded the corner, only then did he see the students huddled in the corner.

"There you are. It's okay."

Shane slowed his actions down and removed his helmet slowly.

"We're not going to hurt you. Is everyone okay?"

The students were terrified and didn't know what to do but he saw a few of them nodding.

"I have a daughter that goes to school here. Her name is Sophie and she is in the same class as Mrs Thornton's daughter Halley. They are waiting outside with all of your teachers who are all worried about you. How about we go out and see them?"

A little boy nodded and moved forward. Shane held out his hand.

"Okay, buddy. Go stand over there and we need to count all of you before we get out of here."

One of Shane's officers had already removed a window panel with the help of officers from the other side and they had climbed through, getting ready to move the children through the window rather than move back down the corridor.

After the first student moved, the rest followed quickly behind. As they were lifted out of the window they were counted and the room was swept before the last of the squad left out the window with Shane following at the back. One of the little girls had decided he was the safest option and didn't want to be separated from him, so he carried the small girl back to the evacuation area with her clinging to his neck.

"All 18 children accounted for. That's everyone out, except for Elizabeth" Molly told him.

He radioed the information through to his staff sergeant.

"The hour is almost up. The gunman should appear soon. SWAT just arrived and are being briefed" was the reply. "Squad _ report back."

"Yes, sir."

Shane waved at his crew and they made their way back along the school perimeter.

* * *

There had been no flights departing that day from the hangar so one of Jack's squad members had driven him toward the domestic airport. Jack had called ahead, explained the situation and the airline held a flight for him. As soon as the car slowed, Jack was out the door and running.

An airline attendant had waited with his ticket which he quickly received with a hurried thankyou and then he was running again for security. They rushed him through and finally he had taken his seat on the full plane as the crew readied the plane for take-off.

Jack had let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed in his chair. He had made it. He was going home. What he would find there scared the hell out of him though.

* * *

Elizabeth still sat on the floor of the classroom when all of a sudden the gunman left his view point at the window and stalked over to her.

"That's it. Time's up."

He yanked Elizabeth to her feet and pulled her toward the front doors of the school. He threw her out, still holding her arm as and she felt the gun pressing into her lower back. The sudden emergence into the sunlight blinded her for a moment before her eyes adjusted.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" the man yelled.

"He is on route."

"That's not good enough. I gave you an hour."

Elizabeth glanced around and could see the military were now standing with the police as well. For a minute she was hoping to see Jack before she remembered there was no way that he would be here. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of him.

"You do realise that I have a hostage. Maybe I should rough her up a bit until you take me seriously."

Although the man wasn't thinking straight in some ways, he did manage to keep Elizabeth close to him and used her to block him from the police. His grip was strong on her arm and she knew she couldn't pull away from him. Right now she was disposable to him so she didn't want to risk anything that could put herself in more danger.

The gunman pulled her back towards the school and then she caught a glimpse of an army officer that looked like Shane close to the fence. Elizabeth pointed at the classroom she was likely being dragged back to before he disappeared from view and she was plunged back into the darkness of the corridor.

As soon as they were back through the doors, she was shoved back into the classroom hard and she stumbled into the teachers desk where the edge hit her stomach. She caught herself before falling to the ground. But when she turned he was in her face, punching her in the side of the face. Elizabeth fell down to the floor and then she saw a boot coming for her stomach.

"No. Please!" she screamed. "No! I'm pregnant!"

Her pleas made no difference. She rolled slightly to avoid direct impact and ended up with a kick in the side. She groaned but saw he was lining up to do it again. Her hand blocked his foot and she heard her wrist crack at the impact. Then as he lined up for another, she froze when she heard a gun shot. The man fell to the ground beside her, releasing the gun. Elizabeth scrambled for it, grabbing it with both hands. He let out a loud groan beside her but he remained incapacitated.

As soon as the shot went off, Elizabeth heard movement outside the room before police officers swarmed into the room. To Elizabeth's relief it was the SWAT team. The gunman was surrounded and someone took the gun out of Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth then had arms on her. An officer was in front of her talking but all she could do was groan. Moments later an army officer appeared by her side and as he removed his helmet she saw Shane more clearly.

"It _was_ you" she said.

"Elizabeth! Tell us where you're hurting!"

"He kicked me, Shane" she sobbed through her tears.

"In the stomach?"

"I tried to stop it."

"Where else?"

"My face. My ribs."

She felt his warm hand on her arm. "It will be okay. We're getting you out of here."

"The girls?"

"All safe. And Jack's on his way home."

"Jack?"

"Yes, he's coming."

Medics swarmed the room with a stretcher in tow. Elizabeth was eased onto it carefully and covered with a medical blanket. She could hear Shane telling them her information but she couldn't hear him clearly.

"Elizabeth Thornton … four months pregnant … hit on the face and kicked in the abdomen … cradling her wrist … hostage for 90 minutes ... husband on route from interstate."

Elizabeth felt the cold overwhelm her and she was now shaking uncontrollably. Jack. She wanted Jack.

"She's going into shock. We need to move now."

The rest was a blur as everything happened around her. There were faces everywhere and then Elizabeth was rushed across the school grounds and loaded into an ambulance. The sound of the sirens overwhelmed her and then all she saw was black.

* * *

Shane was in a police car following behind the ambulance. He pulled out his phone to call Katy.

"Hi sweetie."

"Shane. Oh my goodness. Did you hear what happened?"

"I did. I've just left the school. Are you on your way?"

"Yes, I'm already there. One of the other parents called me. I'm with Sophie and Halley right now."

"Good. Well, you'll need to take Halley and Grace home too."

"Okay" Katy said slowly. "Why?"

"Elizabeth was involved in the incident. I'm following the ambulance to the hospital."

Shane heard her gasp. "Oh no."

"Look she's hopefully going to be okay but you'll need to get the girls or at least make sure Viola knows."

"Okay."

She heard her relaying part of the information to Halley. "We need to find your sister. You'll have to come home with me until we hear from your mommy."

There were voices in the background that she couldn't pick out.

"Ah Shane. Apparently the Thornton's have a safe word."

"What? Halley knows us."

"I know but I think she's just really freaked out with everything that's happening. Can you ask Jack while I go and find Grace?"

"Yes, I was about to call him. I'll let you know."

"Bye Shane. Love you."

"Bye. I love you too, Katy."

Shane got off the phone and immediately dialled Jack's number. It went straight to voicemail so he figured he must be on his way. He texted Katy to let her know just as the police car arrived at the hospital. Shane jumped out of the car and raced into emergency to wait.

* * *

At the school, Katy was flustered. She had Phillip in his pram, Candice and Eve holding onto the sides, Sophie clinging to her side while Grace and Halley were holding each other's hand, confused as to what to do.

Katy understood the need for a safe word but right now it had paralysed the girls. The teachers who were watching over the children were happy for Katy to sign both of the Thornton girls out knowing Elizabeth and Katy were close but now they refused to move.

"I'm going to call your Aunt Viola, okay. Will you speak to her?"

Halley nodded slowly.

Katy pulled up Viola's number, which she had saved in her phone. She didn't think she'd ever called Viola but since Oscar and Sophie had been in the same class together last year, they were acquainted with one another.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Viola?"

"Yes?"

"This is Katy Cantrell. Are you at the school?"

"Yes, I just arrived."

"Good. Can you come and find me? I have Halley, Grace and Eve with me. I'm standing beside the childcare."

"Alright. I will just get Oscar and I will be right there."

Katy hung up and relayed the information to Halley and Grace.

Within ten minutes, Viola appeared with her two children.

"Goodness, Katy. This is all just horrible!"

"It sure is."

"Why do you have Elizabeth's kids?"

"No one told you?"

Viola froze. "Told me what?"

Katy glanced at the children who were watching her. She moved closer to Viola so she wouldn't be heard.

"Elizabeth was involved in the situation. She's been taken to the hospital."

Viola began to panic and Katy put her hand on her arm trying to calm her down.

"Shane said she's okay so far but he will call when he has more news. Apparently, Jack is on his way home but Shane's not exactly sure where he is at this moment."

"I need to get to the hospital" Viola said hurriedly.

"Look the girls don't want to go with me after everything that's happened. They just want their Mom. Apparently Elizabeth had a safe word. Do you know what it was?"

"Yes. Hang on a minute."

Viola frantically pulled up her text messages, her finger shaking as she tried to find the one Elizabeth sent.

"Here it is. Purple fairy unicorn."

Katy sighed. "Thank goodness. Can you convince them to go with me?"

Viola nodded before moving towards her nieces. She dropped to her knees in front of them.

"Are you both okay?"

They nodded slowly and Grace lent forward to give her a hug, tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"I want Mommy."

"I know sweetie, but she had to go to the hospital. But Daddy is coming home and you'll all be together again soon. In the meantime, I need you to go with Katy. I'm going to go to the hospital too and make sure she's okay."

"Can we come?"

"Not yet, Halley. I'll go make sure she's okay first, alright? Then either your Dad or I will come and get you. But I need you to be big and strong and go with Katy now."

"She doesn't know the safe word."

"Yes but you're Mommy told me." She leant forward and whispered it to them and both Halley and Grace smiled.

"You know it" Halley said.

"Yes. Your Mom told me the other day. Now I'm telling you, your Mom would want you to go with Katy right now. She is too sick to tell you herself and your Daddy isn't answering his phone. But we know Katy. You've been to her house many times before and Mommy and Daddy are very good friends with them, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"So they are safe, don't you think?"

"Yes" Halley said and Grace nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. That's decided."

"How about we go to Abigail's and get something to eat then?" Katie asked.

"Can I have icecream? Mommy says icecream always makes you happy" Gracie said sadly.

After seeing her expression, there was no way Katy couldn't deny her. "Of course. Come now, lets go to the car."

Viola helped Katy to the car with all of the children and helped them into their seatbelts.

"Lucky you have a big van, Katy. I would have never fit everyone in my car."

Katy smiled. "Thanks Viola."

"No worries. I better get going. I will let you know any updates."

With that Viola left in a hurry to get back to her own car. She buckled her two children in and as soon as she got into the driver's seat, the reality of the situation sunk in. Tears slipped from her eyes as she turned the car on and began dialling her husband's number.


	69. Chapter 69

CH 4 of 5 TODAY ...

(12/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 69**

Katy drove the children towards Abigail's café.

"Where's mommy?" Eve asked from the back.

"She had to go to the hospital because she fell over and got hurt."

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Because she fell over in all the hurry when you had to leave school."

"Why was everyone crying when they saw us?" Halley spoke up.

"They were just worried about your Mom."

"Why?" Eve asked again.

Katy pulled the car into a parking spot before she turned to face Eve to reply.

"Because she got hurt but she's okay. Shane is with her at the hospital until your Daddy gets there."

"Daddy's coming?" Katy watched as all three girls' eyes lit up.

"Yes, he's coming home and going straight to see your Mom. Now how about we go and see Abigail and get you all something to eat?"

There was a chorus of agreement from the back of the car. As soon as the six children and Katy got inside she saw a few school parents had the same idea, trying to distract the children from what had happened.

"Katy! How are you?" Abigail said as she rounded the counter.

"Hi Abigail. We're fine."

Abigail looked behind her to see Eve, Grace and Halley.

"Why do you have the Thornton girls?"

Katy turned to the kids. "Go pick a booth and I'll be there in a minute."

The five girls ran off while Katy still held Phillip in her arms. When they were out of earshot, Abigail continued.

"I heard someone say there was a hostage taken."

"Yes, it was Elizabeth."

"No!" Abigail's hand clasped her mouth.

Katy put her hand on Abigail's shoulder. "She's okay but no one's sure what happened to her so she's gone to the hospital."

"Where's Jack?"

"Hopefully he's almost there. Shane is with her now."

"The girls don't know?"

"They know she's in hospital but that's it."

"Okay, I'll bring out their usuals. Same for your kids?"

"Yes, please."

Abigail rushed off and within five minutes, she reappeared with six plates of food and six milkshakes for the kids and a cup of coffee for Katy. The kids all dived into their food. At least they all still had their appetites, Katy thought.

* * *

Elizabeth had been laying on the hospital bed unconscious for almost two hours now. Shane had been permitted entry, although no one was telling him anything since he wasn't a relative.

Elizabeth had a canula put in her arm and she was given fluids for hydration. Her wrist had been bandaged and was awaiting an x-ray, while she had what appeared to be a fetal monitor attached to her belly. The rapid heartbeat on the cardiotocograph was enough convincing for Shane.

He had continued trying to reach Jack although his calls kept being diverted to voicemail. Another hour later and he finally got through.

"Shane! Is she okay?" Jack's voice was frantic.

"She's alright Jack but still unconscious. She's in Emergency."

"I just landed. I'm about 30 minutes away. Tell her I'm coming if she wakes up."

"She's being monitored at this stage but they are waiting to speak to you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm in a taxi now. Where are the girls?"

"Katy has them. They're all fine. Just worry about getting yourself here."

"I'm coming!" Jack said angrily before hanging up.

* * *

Jack didn't think he had been more terrified in his life as he had been in the past few hours. Time had gone slowly on the airplane and he found his knee bouncing up and down erratically as his mind turned to Elizabeth. When the plane finally touched down, Jack sighed in relief that he could finally get to his wife.

He turned his phone back on and when he was finally able to flee the plane, he rushed to a taxi. Only then did he notice his phone vibrating in his pocket and Shane's details flashed on the screen.

After speaking to Shane, Jack knew he had snapped at Shane out of frustration and desperately tried to calm himself down knowing he would be no use to anyone at that moment. The remaining thirty minutes remained tense as he watched the taxi manouver through the traffic toward the hospital. When the building appeared in site, he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and the second the taxi stopped he was thrusting a note in the driver's hand to cover the charge and he ran toward Emergency.

Jack rushed forward only to find Shane standing there waiting for him.

"Shane!"

"Jack! She just woke up."

Shane turned and led him back through Emergency. He waved to a nurse behind the triage desk who immediately buzzed the two men through the secure door. As they approached Elizabeth's bay, a male nurse appeared in front of Shane.

"Is this Mr Thornton?"

"Yes."

Jack raced toward him. "Is she okay?"

"She just woke up a few minutes ago. I'll send the doctor in now that you're here."

Jack rounded the corner and saw Elizabeth propped up on a bed, her head down looking at her hands, where one wrist was wrapped in a brace. Viola stood beside her, her hand on her shoulder trying to console her. Jack saw Elizabeth wipe tears away from her face.

"Beth" Jack said as he rushed to her side.

Elizabeth's head snapped up and Jack saw the bruising on her face but his focus was on her. Viola stepped away from her and as Jack got close enough he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth pulling her into his chest. He felt her sob against him, her whole body shaking.

"You scared the hell out of me, baby."

Elizabeth cried harder. "I was so scared, Jack. I didn't think I was going to see you again."

Jack felt Viola pat him on the back as she left them.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked quietly, still holding onto her firmly not wanting to let go.

"I don't know. They were waiting until I woke up."

Jack pulled back slightly, his hand cupping her cheek. "It's okay. So long as you're okay, we're good, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Jack leant in and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Okay, how about you relax back and we can try and speak to someone?"

Elizabeth did as she was told, still clinging to Jack's hand. He stood to move away from her to get the attention of a doctor, when he felt Elizabeth's grip tighten on his hand.

"Don't leave me, Jack."

"Of course not, Beth. I'm right here. I'm just trying to get the doctor's attention."

Elizabeth nodded and he pulled away toward the entrance to the bay and waved to the nurse who just showed him in.

"Is the doctor around?"

"Yes, he will be right with you."

Jack went straight back to Elizabeth's side, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. One of his hands entwined with hers while the other ran gently down the side of her bruised face, pushing the hair away from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Cassie's ex. He's crazy. He showed up at the school with a gun."

"But why were you there? It's Tuesday."

"I covered for her because Bailey was sick. He obviously anticipated that she would be there but none of it makes any sense. He's not right in the head."

"How did you get caught up in it?"

"He came to my classroom looking for her. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not at first and I thought it would be okay but he just got really angry at the end and then … he hit me in the face and then he took me back into the room and then …"

Elizabeth stopped talking, the tears now rolling down her face.

"What Beth? Tell me what happened."

"He went to hit me in the stomach and I did my best to avoid the blow. As soon as that happened there were gun shots and I thought it was him shooting me and I was so scared but it turned out to be someone shooting him."

Elizabeth began sobbing again and Jack leant over her, her hands coming up to pull him closer.

"Ssssh you're safe now. I'm not leaving you again."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you were here or not. You couldn't have saved me. It was actually better that you weren't otherwise how would you have stood back and watched him holding me like that."

"I don't know. It would have been difficult but at least I could have been there as soon as it happened."

A throat was cleared behind them and Jack pulled back to see a man in a white jacket with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Mrs Thornton and I presume Mr Thornton. I'm Dr Andrews."

Jack stood up and turned to shake the doctor's hand. "Jack Thornton and my wife, Elizabeth."

The doctor nodded as Jack moved back to Elizabeth's die and took her hand. Dr Andrews moved over to the cardiotocograph and pulled off the paper reel and took a closer look.

"So to start, probably most importantly for you, we've been monitoring the baby now for a little over an hour and everything appears to be okay. The heart rate is strong and stable so there appears to be no harm caused so far but we will continue the monitoring for another hour to be sure. Since waking up have you had any abdominal pain or cramping?"

"No. I've just had some pain when breathing in my ribs."

"Right. Can you show me exactly where you were injured?"

Elizabeth pointed out where she was hurt. The bruise from the edge of the teacher's desk was evident on her stomach and where the gunman's boot had landed on her side near the base of her ribs.

"And your wrist?"

"Yes, I tried to block his foot."

"We're organising an x-ray for your wrist now that you are awake. It shouldn't be too long. We won't be able to x-ray your ribs though because of the proximity to your baby. Considering there is no fix for broken ribs anyway beside pain medication, there is no advantage of performing an x-ray in your case. So sit tight, we'll get the x-ray done soon and then we'll decide what's happening but we will likely keep you in the hospital overnight to be sure."

"Thank you doctor."

As the doctor walked away, Jack realised his hands were clenched at his side in fury.

"Jack? … Jack?" Elizabeth's voice came back to him and he turned toward her.

"His foot?"

"Yes" she answered quietly.

Jack sat back down beside her, pulling her body toward him in an effort to calm his nerves. Elizabeth must have realised and relented, letting Jack cradle her to his chest.

"I'm okay, Jack. We'll be okay."

* * *

The following day, Elizabeth woke feeling battered and sore all over. Despite the low dose of pain medication, it seemed to do nothing to dull the aches in her body. When she mentioned it to the nurse, they came to the conclusion it was from the stress of the whole day and would go away with time and rest.

Elizabeth was due to leave the hospital that morning with a cast on her wrist as soon as the sonographer on duty had managed to perform an ultrasound, despite the baby's heart rate being monitored most of the previous night.

"It's just to make sure we haven't missed anything. Purely procedure" the doctor assured her.

Jack hadn't left her side all night except to make a few calls to check on the girls. Viola had ended up going and picking them up from Katy and Shane's place and taking them home to her place. Jack had spoken to them briefly on the phone to let them know that Elizabeth was okay. They didn't seem to be too upset since all they cared about was watching movies and eating ice-cream with chocolate sauce. At least that made Jack feel less guilty for not taking them home himself.

Jack had gone home briefly to get a change of clothes for Elizabeth and make sure that Rip was fed and okay but then he had raced back to the hospital, neglecting himself fully in the process.

As Jack stepped outside to call Viola and check on the girls, the female sonographer arrived, wheeling the ultrasound machine in and positioning it beside her bed.

"Elizabeth Thornton?"

"Yes" Elizabeth answered.

"I'm Tracy, a sonographer. It was requested that I perform a routine pregnancy scan. Is that correct?"

After going through Elizabeth's personal details, she was positioned on the bed with the cold probe positioned on her belly. As Tracey, pressed the probe down, an image appeared quickly and Elizabeth could straight away see a flicker of the baby's heart beat and felt her body relax.

"Are you finding out the baby's gender?"

"No. We want another surprise."

Tracey nodded and continued gliding the probe across the surface of Elizabeth's abdomen.

"I guess it was a surprise when you found out."

Elizabeth looked at her unsure as to what she was referring to. Then assuming she meant that her file indicated she already had three children, she nodded her head.

"Yes, we weren't exactly expecting it. My husband was over the moon though."

"They usually are when there are twins. They take all the credit for it until they are born" Tracey said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Jack walked back into the room and Elizabeth lost her train of thought for a second before she registered what Tracey was talking about.

"Is the baby okay?" Jack asked as he came to stand beside Elizabeth and stare at the screen.

Tracey looked up at him with a slightly confused look on her face before answering.

"Which one? They both seem fine. The heart beats are strong, placenta is still attached, there doesn't appear to be any bleeding or rupture of the embryonic sac."

Jack didn't appear too phased with this response but Elizabeth's mind was whirling.

"Hang on a moment" Elizabeth said, her voice coming out panicked. "There is only one" she directed her comment to Tracey. Confusion was evident on everyone's faces at that point.

"Aah …" Tracey continued gliding the probe around and Elizabeth watched the black, grey and white blobs morphing on the screen but she couldn't make out much.

Tracey placed the probe down. "I'll be back in just a minute. I will just see if my supervisor is available." Tracey handed Elizabeth some tissues and walked out of the room shortly after.

Elizabeth sat there after cleaning off the cold goo, twisting her fingers together.

"What's going on, Beth?"

"Nothing. It's fine. Just let's wait until she comes back."

"Is there something wrong with the baby? She seemed to leave suddenly."

"No, they may have just found more than we bargained for."

"What?"

 _ **To be continued …**_


	70. Chapter 70

**GO BACK TO CHAPTER 66 … 5 CHAPTERS POSTED TODAY!**

(12/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 70**

 _ **Continued …**_

At that moment, Tracey returned with an older gentleman by her side. The greying man seemed to be as old as Elizabeth's father and he walked in with a similar air of confidence about him.

"Mr and Mrs Thornton. I am Professor King. Tracey here has told me of your situation. You were involved in that horrible situation at the school yesterday, I believe."

"Yes."

"I am so sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I take another look?"

Elizabeth pulled up her shirt again and Tracey applied the gel to the probe before handing it to the Professor and stepping back behind him. Professor King applied pressure to the probe and began scanning Elizabeth's abdomen slowly, peering through his glasses to check the images.

"Right, well Tracey informed me that you are expecting a baby in a few months. Is that correct?"

"Yes, in early May."

"So you are four months along?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, the results of today's scan might change your due date slightly."

"Why is that?" Jack asked, his hand now holding Elizabeth's tightly.

"Because there are definitely two babies in there. They appear monoamniotic, which means they share the same amniotic sac. This may be a reason as to why they weren't discovered in previous scans. Right now they are sitting beside one another and it is quite obvious to see them. Let me get a better image."

He navigated around until there were two distinct heart beats flickering on the screen. "Here is baby one and here is baby two." The Professor froze the image in place where two babies can clearly be seen. Two heads. Two torsos. Multiple limbs.

"We're having … two babies?" Jack said slowly.

"Yes" the Professor answered matter-of-factly.

Jack covered his face with his free hand and Elizabeth could hear him taking some deep breaths. She squeezed his hand.

"Can you give us a minute?" Elizabeth asked Tracey and Professor King.

"Certainly. Look they both appear unharmed from yesterday's ordeal. I will be just outside the room if you have any other questions."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and he still seemed to be struggling behind his hand. As soon as they were left alone, Elizabeth tugged him closer toward her.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack dropped his hand down and Elizabeth could see his eyes were red and full of tears. He sat down on the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I almost lost you and them too. I don't know what I would do without you. I just … I can't …"

"Hey. I'm alright. Is that the only reason why you're upset?"

"What do you …"

Jack pulled back. "You think I'm upset about the babies? No. Never. I just realised how delicate you are. Someone was looking over you yesterday. You know that right?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I know."

Jack leant in and kissed her. "Two babies! I just can't get my head around that."

"I know. I thought I was hearing something wrong when she said that."

"Does it mean they are identical twins then?"

"I think so. I'm not really sure how it all works. Why don't you see if Professor King is still there?"

Jack went back outside and was able to bring the Professor back in.

"Yes, they will be identical twins. We can do some more images with some better equipment to make sure but I was fairly certain by those images today."

"So we will either be having two boys or two girls?"

The Professor nodded.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I'm hoping for two boys if that's the case."

"I don't know that I will survive in a house with six women!" Jack said, shaking his house.

"Oh, you have other children?"

"Yes, we already have three daughters."

"Well, congratulations. I will be hoping for boys for you as well, Mrs Thornton."

At the conclusion of the scans, Elizabeth was ready to leave the hospital. Jack pulled the car around to the front entrance so that Elizabeth wouldn't have to walk to far.

"Jack, I'm fine. I could have walked to the car."

"Sure you could have but I don't want you doing anything unnecessary with what you've been through."

"I'm okay. I just want to see my girls."

Jack laughed. "I don't think they missed us too much. Apparently ice-cream is more important."

"Yes, I could agree with them. Some ice-cream and a movie right now would go down quite well."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Jack squeezed her hand and pulled away from the hospital towards Viola's to pick up the girls. When they arrived, Elizabeth wanted to get out of the car but Jack insisted she stay right where she was.

"Don't even think about it. I'll get the girls."

"Jack …" she began to whine.

"No. Stay there."

Elizabeth decided to just let him win this battle since there would likely be many more in the coming days as she began to feel better but Elizabeth wasn't about to admit that her ribs were killing her just from sitting upright in the car for thirty minutes.

Jack ran up the drive and knocked on the front door. Elizabeth wound the window down to hear squealing right as the door opened and Grace flew into Jack's arms.

"Daddy!"

An instant later, Halley and Eve were also there clinging onto him. Elizabeth could hear their excited voices asking him questions, until Jack turned and pointed in her direction. Halley ran toward the car and Elizabeth opened the passenger door.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie."

Halley came around the door and went to fling herself at Elizabeth.

"Just take it easy, sweetie. I've got some bruises on my side."

"What happened to your face?"

"It's bruised too. Come here, just be gentle."

Elizabeth reached out and hugged Halley.

"Have you been okay, Halley?"

"Yes, just worried about you."

Grace appeared around the corner of the car. "Mommy?"

"Hi Gracie. Come here. I want a hug."

Elizabeth reached out to hug Gracie too before Eve pushed her out of the way to get in to.

"Gentle, Eve."

Eve gasped. "Mommy! Your face! It has paint all over it."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's just bruising. It will go away. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

"Go say thank you and goodbye to Aunt Viola."

The girls ran back to the house and said goodbye. Elizabeth waved to Viola from the car. Jack carried their bags down to the car and put them in the boot before helping the girls do up their seatbelts.

"Alright! Who's ready to go home?" Jack asked.

A chorus of cheers answered his question. Jack turned toward home, making sure to stop and get a litre of ice-cream on the way home.

* * *

That night as Elizabeth lay in bed waiting for Jack to climb in beside her, she thought back to that morning's news.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" he said as he walked back into the room with his toothbrush in his mouth and foam all over his lips.

"I was thinking, maybe we should keep the twins a surprise."

Jack turned back into the bathroom and reappeared moments later with a clean face. He slid into the bed beside her, his elbow landing on the pillow and his head resting on his hand.

"You don't want to tell anyone?"

"No. I just thought most people's comments will be along the lines of getting our hands full and stuff anyway and why does anyone really need to know."

"I guess so. It will be a nice surprise when they're born. Can you imagine the look on the girl's faces when they realise they have not one, but two new brothers or sisters?!"

"You do realise we now need two boys and two girls names."

Jack groaned. "What were our boys names before?"

"We had Will for a while after Dad but then Lee and Rosie used that. Then it was Evan when we had Grace and then Eve was born so …"

"So we have no boys names or girls names?"

"Correct."

Jack smiled down at her. "Well I can think of worse things?"

"Like?"

"You being kidnapped by a gunman."

"Jack …"

"Just let me get this out. From the moment I got that call until I saw you in the hospital bed was the most excruciating time I have ever experienced. I was stuck away from you and I had no idea how I was ever going to get to you and what I would find when I arrived. The information had been vague and admittedly I was thinking the worst and I felt like I was falling apart. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it and that was what I realised then."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"I know. But I wanted you to know just how much I love you. I know things have been rough since June and we have had a lot of ups and downs. I still don't remember a lot and my mind still does some crazy things but I know for sure I love you and those girls more than anything."

He leant down to kiss her then, his lips softly grazing hers.

"I love you too, Jack. I am just thankful every day that you came back to me. The outcome could have been so much worse and although your lack of memories have been difficult and frustrating, we're getting there - together."

"We are."

Jack stroked her face slowly, running over her bruise like a feather.

"You're still beautiful, even with a black eye."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're such a romantic."

"I have a way with words, don't I?"

Her giggles continued to fill the air as Jack lay down beside her, his hand moving around her waist as he cuddled into her side.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"No. I got a voicemail an hour ago off Henry telling me not to come back until Monday."

"Good. School is closed until Monday too."

"I think we should have a family day. Do something fun together. Take our mind off things."

"That sounds like a good idea" Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Beth."

"Night, Jack."

* * *

 **More chapters are on their way … only a few to go. I'm trying to give this story a good shot to get finished before picking up my other ones again. Hang on tight. Updates are in sight!**


	71. Chapter 71

_**Thanks for all the reviews from the other day. They definitely keep me motivated! This story has been going on for just over a year now … CRAZY!**_

 _ **This chapter deals with a heap of legalities. Bare in mind things are done waaaayyy differently here to the way they are done in the US. I've done my best to keep it real but this is fiction and I am in no way experienced in law. I've been on a jury once. That's about it** _😊

(14/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 71**

Elizabeth was running through the school corridors. It was dark and dingier than she ever remembered and there was no one else around. She could hear the heavy footsteps behind her and she urged her own bare feet to go faster. The floor was cold and hard, but she didn't slow down. She ran to the door at the end of the hall and knowing it led outside, she hurtled toward it. But when she pushed through to the other side, she stumbled down another corridor. Elizabeth looked around in confusion and heard laughter behind her.

"No. Leave me alone!" she yelled to the dark figure behind her before she broke into a run again.

"Elizabeth!" the voice yelled after her.

Tears of frustration began to roll down her cheeks. She reached another door and once again it led down another corridor the same as the last.

"No, no, no!"

"Beth. Beth."

The voice was different now and with one last shudder, the corridor disappeared. A hand was on her shoulder and initially she shrugged it off before realising that she was home in her bed and that the hand belonged to a concerned Jack. He now hovered over her, not touching her but making sure she was awake.

"Jack?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Beth. You had another nightmare."

Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she laid back, her head resting on the pillow. Her breathing was still hurried as she tried to calm down. Jack reached out to touch her and she automatically shrank away from him without thinking. He pulled his hand back like he had been burned.

"Was it the same one?" he asked softly.

"Kind of. It wasn't as gruesome this time."

"Well, that is a good thing I guess."

Jack watched her, this time he reached his hand out to touch her own. She wrapped her fingers around his and they both lay there hand-in-hand.

"You were crying this time though" he added.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. There was nothing that could be said.

"I wish I could have been there and I wish I could help you now."

"I know. But you're here and that's the important thing."

000

They were quiet and Jack kept hold of Elizabeth's hand firmly, waiting until her breathing evened out and he knew that she had gone to sleep. Only then did he turn onto his side and put his arm protectively around her middle.

The dreams had been happening every night for two weeks. Elizabeth put on a brave front during the day but at night, that disappeared. Jack woke her every night, sometimes from screaming and sometimes from sobbing. Each nightmare was slightly different but still ended up with Elizabeth being terrified. He knew she needed help, although she insisted that she was fine. She hadn't realised but she was pushing Jack further and further away. When she first started having them, she sought comfort in Jack's arms but now his touch seemed to scare her.

Immediately after the incident, the gunman had been taken to hospital and once recovered from his gun shot wound he had been jailed with an urgent trial to take place. Elizabeth didn't want to face the man again and due to the nature of the offence and now her pregnancy had been upgraded to moderate risk, she was permitted to provide evidence via a television link. She was still required to present herself to the courthouse on the day of the trial but she wouldn't have to physically face the offender. Since her presence was required, unfortunately the family had to delay their holiday until after Christmas.

Jack's mind whirled with everything that was happening at the moment. Elizabeth was due in court in three more days and Jack just wanted it to be over and done with. He knew she needed closure and these nightmares proved just that.

000

Three days later, Elizabeth was sitting on the side of their bed with a bucket in her hands as she leant over it emptying her stomach contents. Jack came into their bedroom and sat beside her, letting his arm touch her but he didn't push her any further by holding her as he would of in the past.

"I can't do this, Jack."

"I know, but you have to. It will hopefully be all over for you today."

"What if it's not? This whole thing has been such an ordeal. I'm exhausted and my nerves are all jumpy. I snapped at Gracie yesterday because she wanted her shoe tied. This isn't me, Jack" she said as tears streamed down her face.

Jack agreed and not only did Elizabeth look exhausted but she looked really ill. She was pale and had dark rings under her eyes and she hadn't been eating properly.

"It will all be over soon and then we can get you back to normal."

Elizabeth nodded before she quickly bent her head back over the bucket.

Jack heard movement at the door and looked up to see Eve watching. Jack hurried over to her.

"Is Mommy sick?"

Jack bent down to her eye level.

"Yes. She's not very well. Are you almost ready to go to Aunt Vi's?"

"Yes."

"Is your backpack at the door?"

"No."

"Okay well go get it and put your dolly inside and place it near the front door."

"Okay, Daddy."

Eve ran off to her bedroom and reappeared moments later with her bag. Jack went and checked on Gracie and Halley who were both almost ready for school.

"Daddy, I can't do my hair" Gracie said.

"Me too" Halley said frustratedly.

"That's okay, just put your brushes in your bag and we will get Aunt Vi to fix it."

Jack proceeded to put all of their bags in his truck and help each of his daughters into their seats.

"Okay, stay there. I will just get Mommy and then we'll go."

Jack ran back upstairs and helped Elizabeth stand up, taking the bucket into his hands.

"Jack, I look like a mess."

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to look nice for them."

Elizabeth wobbled on her feet and Jack could tell that she was too weak to walk. He scooped her up and carried her down to the car before returning for her tea, which he had placed in a thermos mug, and some dry crackers. He climbed into the truck to see Elizabeth holding the bucket closely to her.

Thankfully, the drive to Viola's was quick. Jack hurriedly moved his daughters to her front door.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Vi."

"How is she?"

"Not good."

Viola's gaze was focused on the car.

"Can you help the girls with their hair? I have no idea."

"Sure Jack. That's no problem."

"Are you right with getting them all to school?"

"Yes, Lionel is going to work from home today so he can stay with Lara and Eve while I drop the others."

"Thanks so much Vi. Thank Lionel too for me."

"It's no problem. It's the least that we could do."

"Alright we had better go. I will text you once I have more information."

"Okay. And Jack if it's best that the girls stay the night, that is alright too."

"Great. Thanks Vi. Speak to you later."

Jack ran back to the truck, reversed out of the drive and took off down the street. His hand reached across to grasp Elizabeth's and she surprisingly didn't flinch away from him.

"You okay?"

"There's nothing left to bring up."

"It's just nerves, baby. Take some deep breaths."

They parked at the back of the court house and Jack took Elizabeth's hand, walking with her to the front. As they rounded the corner, Jack was surprised to see a huge crowd of people waiting out the front. A few of them were clearly reporters, others maybe just curious about the court case. Jack held Elizabeth close and moved toward the front of the crowd. Jack could see the District Attorney, Peter Stoneman, that they had been speaking to in recent weeks at the front with some security guards. Jack gave him a wave and immediately the security guards parted and allowed Jack and Elizabeth through.

"Elizabeth. You made it."

She gave him a brief nod but stuck to Jack's side.

"She's not very well. Are we able to go in and sit down?"

"Of course. Let's head in."

Peter found a place for Elizabeth to sit down and even went to the effort to bring her a bottle of water.

"Is she okay, Jack?"

"Just fatigued and nervous, I think. She's been getting nightmares. We just want this whole thing behind us as quick as possible."

Peter reminded Jack of one of his father's old friends. He looked like someone you would be fearful of but on the inside he was just a big cuddly bear. He had been very understanding and gentle when it came to Elizabeth, but given his profession, it was not surprising that he was used to dealing with victims and their issues.

"Alright, I will do my best to make that happen for you."

"Thanks Peter."

Peter ran through the order of events with both Jack and Elizabeth and when the court assistant finally came to them, Elizabeth was somewhat ready to be moved to the private room in which she would be forced to wait until it was her time to provide her testimony.

Jack was struggling with whether to wait outside her room or sit in on the proceedings. In the end, he wasn't going to be much use where he was so he took a seat at the back of the courtroom. Then he could at least see Elizabeth's testimony and then exit the room to wait for her afterward.

Another thirty minutes of waiting and finally the court official announced the arrival of the judge. Everyone stood and Jack saw the entrance of a woman dressed all in black who appeared to be in her early fourties. From what Jack had heard, Peter would be happy with having a judge that was a middle-aged female. Maybe things were looking up, he thought to himself.

Jack sat there listening to the opening addresses, meanwhile not understanding how the defendant could possibly argue against the list of offences that Cassie's ex, Thomas Giblin, had obtained.

Witnesses were called and first up was surprisingly Cassie. Cassie was led in from a side door and took the stand and was sworn in. Questions flew from Peter across the room in quick succession, mainly revolving around her relationship with Thomas and how he came to be at the school that morning. It was still unclear why Thomas hadn't gone directly to her apartment rather than show up at the school.

As the proceedings continued, numerous witnesses came before Elizabeth, mainly because Peter was questioning people in the order of their interaction on the day. They took a break at lunchtime and everyone began to leave the courtroom. Jack hung his head thinking about Elizabeth who had remained isolated in that room all morning.

"Jack?"

He looked up to see Peter.

"I'm sorry. Elizabeth will be up this afternoon."

"I understand. She's just been so sick."

"I know. I can see the change since we met those few weeks ago."

"I better go see how she is."

"I'll do my best to wrap everything up with her today."

"Thanks."

Jack left and went back to the room where Elizabeth was being held. He knocked on the door and the court official allowed him in.

"Jack?"

"Hi Beth. Are you okay?"

Elizabeth burst into tears. "No. I'm so sick of the waiting."

Jack took her in his arms. "It's okay. You're up after lunch. It won't be long. Peter will do everything he can to get you out of here today."

Jack led her back to the sofa to the side of the room. He got her to sit down before he sat beside her and wrapped her hands in his own.

"We're almost there, Beth. It's almost done."

She rested her head on his shoulder and in no time he could tell she had drifted off to sleep. He eased her down on the sofa before he resumed his place beside her, taking her hand back in his.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door before Peter and his legal aide entered.

"She's asleep?"

"Yes. Are you ready to start soon?"

"Yes. You can stay in here for a bit longer but when it comes time for her testimony only the court official and her are permitted to be in here."

"That's fine."

"Maybe give her another ten minutes before you wake her" Peter said with a smile.

"Thanks."

After waiting a bit longer, Jack slowly began to wake Elizabeth.

"Baby, it's almost time."

Elizabeth yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"I just want to sleep."

"Not long and you can be home in your own bed asleep, instead of here."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm looking forward to that." Elizabeth sat up slowly and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so dizzy."

"You haven't eaten or drunk anything all day. I will get you something to nibble on. How about I help you to sit in the chair over there and then you won't have to move again?"

Jack did just that, putting his arm around her waist and basically carrying her to the seat behind the desk that sat in front of the video camera.

Jack gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before speaking to the official before he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a fresh bottle of water, a sandwich, a packet of biscuits and a banana.

"They've given the ten minute warning" the court official told Jack.

"Okay. Can you make sure she gets this?" Jack said handing him the bag of food and bottle of water.

"Sure."

Jack went back to the courtroom and slid back into a space in the back row just as they restarted. Almost immediately, Peter mentioned Elizabeth's involvement as the hostage in the situation.

"Due to the fact that she is over four months pregnant with twins and it is now considered an at risk pregnancy, Mrs Elizabeth Thornton has requested the testimony be done via video conference. She is in a private room next door."

"Objection, your Honor" the defendant's lawyer immediately spoke up.

Peter turned toward him in surprise. "Permission to approach the bench."

The judge granted permission for both lawyers to approach. Jack watched the whispered interchange taking place. He knew they had sought permission for special consideration for Elizabeth's testimony a week ago. The lawyers resumed their places as the judge spoke to the audience.

"Objection overruled" the judge stated. "Turn on the video conference."

Peter went and stood against a blank wall where a video was focused on him and Elizabeth's image appeared on a television screen to the side. As soon as the image and sound was checked, the court official stood beside Elizabeth and swore her in as a witness.

Elizabeth's eyes were glassy and her skin even more pale under the light from the camera. Peter began asking her questions about her relationship with Cassie and Elizabeth gave a small smile as she detailed their work relationship, as well as their friendship that had since developed over the last few months.

"It was you who took Ms Cassie Lanning to the hospital after she was beaten most recently?"

"Yes. I minded Bailey when she returned home for a funeral."

"But she arrived on your doorstep battered and bruised?"

"Speculation, your Honor" the defendant butted in.

Peter sighed. "How did Ms Lanning appear when she arrived at your house?"

"She was sitting behind the steering wheel of her car battered and bruised. Her eye was swollen shut and she had black bruises all over her."

"That was a few months ago now. Did you know who Mr Thomas Giblin was at the time?"

"No."

"Had you seen a photo of him before?"

"No."

"Did you know Ms Lanning's ex partner's name?"

"No. I think she mentioned Tommy once or twice but I can't remember. It didn't stand out."

"So when did you first notice the man you now know as Mr Thomas Giblin?"

Elizabeth went on to explain how she was at school on her day off to pick up her daughters and nephew and saw a suspicious man lingering.

"And you reported the incident?"

"Yes."

"And what was done?"

"Security was called in and we were watching and waiting to establish what the man was there for."

"But that was never established?"

"No. Then he disappeared."

"Right. When was the next instance you saw him?"

Jack watched as Elizabeth took a deep breath. "When he showed up at the school that day with a gun."

"Alright, let's back track for a moment. The incident occurred on a Tuesday. You don't normally work Tuesday's is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So why were you there?"

"Bailey, Cassie's son, had come down with an illness and asked if I could swap with her. I didn't mind swapping so it was arranged."

"So you were in the classroom that you and Cassie both teach in that morning?"

"Yes. With my students."

"How many students are in your class?"

"24" Elizabeth said with a smile. That was the first time her eyes had lit up at the mention of her students.

"Do you enjoy teaching, Mrs Thornton?"

"Oh yes. I love it."

"And you love children? You have three daughters of your own, is that correct?"

"Yes. I love children."

"And you have twins on the way too?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Jack noticed that Peter didn't allude to when they found out about that.

"So you were in the classroom that morning and what were you doing with your students before your day changed?"

"I had just welcomed all the students in and I was helping them hang up their bags and coats before they took their seats."

"Then what?"

"Well, we had barely started lessons when I heard yelling in the hallway. And then …" Elizabeth froze, her eyes flashed to the screen.

"And then …"

Elizabeth moved her hands in front of her and Jack could visibly see them shaking from where he was sitting.

"Then there were two gunshots."

"Please explain to us exactly what you did next."

Elizabeth detailed what happened inside the classroom with her students and Jack sat there in wonder. She hadn't told him any of this. All he had heard was what Shane had relayed to him and a little bit toward the end. Elizabeth spoke clearly but the emotion in her voice and the tears running down her face was enough to have some audience members tearing up with her.

"Did Mr Giblin ask where your class was?"

"Yes. I told him they were in the library."

"What happened next?"

Elizabeth kept talking and got to the part where she was dragged outside by gunpoint, Jack could see many people shaking their head. He glanced sideways and saw a man with a sheet of paper and a graphite pencil rapidly drawing a picture of Elizabeth, tears streaking her face.

"What was going through your mind at the time, Mrs Thornton?"

"Objection, your Honor. Relevance?"

"Overruled. It is important to know what the victim was feeling at the time of the event."

"Please continue, Mrs Thornton."

Elizabeth exhaled a breath slowly. "In one way, I was relieved to see that the gunman only had me as a hostage and none of the children. I also noticed that the police and military seemed to have assembled quickly and were trying to deal with the situation but at the same time I felt a lot of despair. I didn't think I was going to see my husband again …" Elizabeth's voice broke and she let out a sob, "… nor my daughters. And I didn't think my babies were going to make it."

"Mrs Thornton. Your husband was away at the time as well, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He's in the army and had been gone away for two weeks."

"And is it true that your family had already experienced an unfortunate turn of events not some five months prior?"

"Objection, your honor. Relevance?"

"Make your point, counsellor."

"Yes, ma'am. Please answer the question, Mrs Thornton."

"Yes, my husband was deployed in the middle east and was injured in an explosion. He suffered from a severe head injury and lost a lot of his memory. He has been recovering slowly."

"So your husband has given himself to serve and protect this country and you have dedicated your career to nurturing the minds of our youngsters?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you were held at gunpoint by the unemployed Mr Giblin. After he pulled you back into the school for the second time, Mr Giblin then proceeded to physically hurt you. Can you explain in detail what happened?"

Elizabeth explained how she was hit in the face and injured her abdomen and ribs but when she detailed what happened when she was kicked there were a few murmurs from the crowd.

"And you tried to stop it?"

"Yes. I yelled out to stop and that I was pregnant but he landed a kick to my abdomen anyway. Thankfully my wrist blocked most of the blow" Elizabeth said waving around the cast on her wrist.

"It sounds like you were very lucky to walk away from that, both you and your babies, unharmed."

"Yes. I was."

"Do you remember what happened after that final blow?"

"Not exactly. I was in a lot of pain and I was panicking when I heard the gunshot and at first I thought I had been shot but then I saw the gunman collapse nearby and I saw the blood and realised someone else must have fired the bullet."

"How did you feel?"

"Only when the military personnel surrounded him, did I feel relief. Then I passed out."

"Understandably. I think I would have passed out too." Peter gave her a small smile. "I am glad that your babies are alright and you were reunited with your husband and family. I would like to thank you and your husband for your continued service to the community."

"Thank you."

"I will hand you over to the defendant's lawyer now."

Elizabeth nodded slowly and rang her fingers together. Jack knew this was the part she was dreading. She had worried all week that she would say something wrong and end up inadvertently releasing Thomas Giblin back into the community. Even though both Peter and Jack had insisted that could never happen, it still remained Elizabeth's biggest concern.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	72. Chapter 72

_**Ch 2 of 2 today … read Ch 71 first!**_

(14/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 72**

 _ **Recap …**_

 _Jack knew this was the part she was dreading. She had worried all week that she would say something wrong and end up inadvertently releasing Thomas Giblin back into the community. Even though both Peter and Jack had insisted that could never happen, it still remained Elizabeth's biggest concern._

 _ **Continued …**_

The defendant's lawyer took his place behind the camera, giving Elizabeth an unsettling smile.

"Mrs Elizabeth Thornton. You sound too perfect to be true. Loyal friend to Cassie, you babysit her son, job share and teach a bunch of seven year olds, wife to an army sergeant, mother to three, soon-to-be five. Is there anything you don't do?"

Elizabeth stared through the screen and Jack recognised that look. There was a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen in weeks.

"No one is perfect, Mr …?

"Mr Jeremiah Higgins."

"No one is perfect, Mr Higgins."

"I don't know. You sound it."

"Objection, your Honor. Badgering the witness" Peter interrupted.

"Sustained. Watch it counsellor."

Mr Higgins nodded his understanding before turning back to face the camera, and as such Elizabeth.

"I want to review your story. You said that you noticed Mr Giblin in the crowd at the school. Why did you focus on him? Why would you single him out personally?"

"There was nothing personal about it. I have picked up my eldest daughter from school for the last almost four years. You see mothers and fathers chatting together with other parents they know. Even if another relative is there, they mingle around and look eagerly for the child that they have come to pick up. Mr Giblin did not do that. He stood at the back of the crowd of parents and he was generally focused on something other than the children. At the time I couldn't work out what but it's like he would see what he needed to see and then he would disappear."

"Maybe it wasn't him?"

Jack could tell Elizabeth was sustaining an eye roll.

"I'm not an idiot. He stood out. Not only was he wearing dark clothing every time I saw him but his arms were covered in tattoos. That is generally not the demographic that we see at the school. But it was his behaviour that drew my attention. That's all."

"But the principal at your school didn't think his actions were important to keep an eye on."

"Yes, she did. We spoke to the security guard about keeping an eye on him but shortly after Mr Giblin vanished altogether."

"Did the principal alert other teachers as to this man's appearance?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did she follow up and invest in cameras or something to monitor the playground?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused.

"I don't know."

"Did the principal call the police?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her" she said frustrated.

"Are you aware of her calling the police about the man you saw on the playground?" the lawyer rephrased.

"No."

"Then don't you think your concern at the time was biased and you were out to get this man because he was Ms Lanning's ex-partner?"

Elizabeth glared through the camera and Jack's pride surged. She was furious.

"Please answer the question, Mrs Thornton."

"Well, you tell me considering he held a pregnant woman at gunpoint for two hours."

Jack grinned. Peter had let the questioning run but now he spoke up.

"Objection, your Honor. We already established Mrs Thornton did not know the identity of Mr Giblin until he had taken her hostage."

"What is the point of these questions, counsellor?" the judge asked.

"To establish that there is no evidence besides Mrs Thornton's word that the man she recognised on the school premises prior to the threat was actually my client. That her word on what happened on the day of the situation was not based on fact but on the fact that she was protective of her friend."

"It doesn't matter what happened prior to the event. The fact remains that she was held at gunpoint and only her and the gunman know what happened behind those doors. Despite you questioning her credibility, I'm going to believe our main witness at this moment. Your current line of questioning is sustained. Do you have any further questions, counsellor?"

Mr Higgins glared at the monitor. "No further, your Honor."

"The witness may leave the stand. Closing remarks for the day will now occur before the day will be adjourned."

Elizabeth's image disappeared from the screen and Jack immediately slid out the back door and hurried around to the room she was in. He knocked gently and waited a minute before the door opened and Elizabeth appeared.

"Let's go home, Beth."

Elizabeth beamed. She took Jack's offered hand and they disappeared out a side door of the court house, courtesy of the court official who gave Elizabeth a smile as they left. Avoiding the crowds, they reached Jack's truck and he helped her in before rushing to the driver's side and climbing in beside her.

"That went heaps later than I anticipated."

"I know" Jack agreed. "It's almost five. I'm glad Vi was taking the kids."

"I feel so much relief. I didn't realise just how much that was weighing me down."

"And you did great, babe. There wasn't a dry eye amongst most of the ladies in the room when you were explaining how he hurt you. I wish you had have told me more though. I wasn't quite prepared for a lot of that" he said slowly, not wanting to accuse her but a little disappointed that she hadn't confided in him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up again."

"I know and I understand."

Jack started the car and edged out of the carpark toward home.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse" Elizabeth said as her stomach let out a growl.

Jack was surprised at that news since Elizabeth had barely eaten in weeks. "That's great. How about we stop at Abigail's on the way home?"

"That's a great idea."

They drove in silence for a while and Jack thought about everything. When he pulled into the carpark at the café, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can get some takeaway if you just want to go home."

"You know what? That might be a good idea. I can feel myself crashing already."

"What do you feel like?"

"Maybe some soup. Or some fries and a burger. Or some pie. Yes, apple pie."

Jack laughed. "Alright. Coming right up."

Jack went inside and was met by a different waitress. He put his order in and received it before he had even seen Abigail, which was strange in itself.

As the waitress brought out his food, he thanked her.

"I haven't seen Abigail today. Is she here?"

"No. She took the day off. Are you a friend?"

"Yes, well more so my wife Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Thornton?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well she actually went to the trial today. You know, to offer moral support. Did you not see her?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. Well tell her when you see her, thank you."

"Will do."

Jack went back to the car and found Elizabeth fast asleep. Jack started the car and drove the last five minutes to home. He carried the food inside before waking Elizabeth.

"Sweetie. We're home."

"Jack?"

"Yes. Come on. Do you still want something to eat?"

"Mmm, I don't know."

"Look I got some of Abigail's special chicken soup. Just try and eat a little and then you can go to sleep."

Elizabeth struggled to eat a few mouthfuls before she almost fell asleep in her bowl. Jack helped her upstairs into bed and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jack tucked the blankets and quilt in around her before going back downstairs and finishing off the burger and chips Elizabeth clearly had no intention of eating. He left the apple pie for her to eat later.

Jack phoned Viola to check in and after she insisted on keeping the girls for the night, Jack retired to the bedroom and sat beside his wife immersed in Netflix on an ipad. She only stirred briefly in her sleep and by the time Jack joined her in slumber, he was hopeful that she was for once going to get an unbroken night's sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't required to present herself the following day but since Jack had the remainder of the week off work, they spent the day together before going to the school to pick up their daughters. Since it was a Thursday, Eve was in the day care, so Jack picked her up first. She had been playing with her friend in the sandpit but as soon as she saw Jack, her face lit up and she flew towards him leaving a trail of sand behind her.

"Daddy!"

"Hi Eve. How was your day?"

"Good, but I want to go home."

"Alright. Let's go."

He took her backpack and swung it over his shoulder before taking her hand again and leading her out the door. They walked toward the school where Elizabeth was waiting for them.

Jack had noticed that she seemed a little better today but now as she stood near the school gates he could see she wasn't okay.

"Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be here, Jack."

"Okay. How about you take Eve to the car and I will get the girls?"

She nodded hurriedly and took the car keys and Eve's hand and continued back toward their parked car.

Jack watched her go before making his way to where the other parents were waiting. He saw Viola in the crowd and made his way over to her.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Vi."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"In the car."

"She still can't come in."

"No. I just don't see how she's going to come back to work."

"When was she meant to return?"

"We had been waiting for the conclusion of the trial and then we have our holiday coming up after Christmas. She needs to see someone but she's being so stubborn."

"What about the man you were seeing at your work?"

"Yeah, I had thought about Frank. Strictly it should be permitted as she is an immediate family member, but her issues aren't linked to my service exactly. I would have to speak to him and see. I'm sure he would want to help if he could."

"She should find someone that she is comfortable with."

"I'll have another talk to her tonight."

At that moment the school bell rang and children flooded out the school doors. Jack stood tall, looking for his daughters. Halley was out quickly and recognised Jack in the crowd of parents. As he gave Halley a hug, he continued watching for Grace but she didn't appear. As the last of the students dawdled out of the main doors, he finally caught a glimpse of her with her head hung low.

"What's wrong with Gracie?" Jack asked Halley. "Did you see her at lunch today?"

"I don't think so."

Grace walked slowly towards Viola and only at the last minute did she see Jack.

"Hi Daddy" she said quietly.

Jack knelt down so that he was closer to her height. "Hi Gracie. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"But you look so sad. Something must be wrong."

"No. Can we go home?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Jack swung both of their schoolbags onto his shoulder and lead them towards the carpark. He helped them into the truck and they both said hello to Elizabeth and Eve. Halley chatted all the way home but Grace just stayed silent in the back seat.

Jack pulled Elizabeth over in the garage after the girls had already walked into the house.

"Something is up with Grace."

"I noticed she was quiet."

"It's more than that."

"Okay. I will try and talk to her."

Jack went into the kitchen and found some popcorn for their afternoon snack and poured it into three bowls for each of his daughters and placed them on the table. Halley and Eve trailed in, settling down with their bowl of popcorn in front of them.

* * *

Elizabeth watched Grace as she went upstairs. She followed behind her and watched as she pulled back the covers of her bed and slid under, with her favourite stuffed animal in hand.

"Gracie. Are you feeling sick, honey?"

Grace just shook her head.

"Then what's the matter? This is unlike you – being so quiet."

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Can you give me a hint? Did something happen at school?"

Grace nodded slightly.

"Okay. Did something happen to you?"

Grace shook her head.

"Alright … did someone say something?"

Grace nodded again.

"Okay Grace. You need to tell me what the person said so I can help you?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because they said it about you."

Elizabeth eyes widened in surprise. "Oh did they? Well I'm big and strong, I can handle whatever they said."

Grace nodded slowly. Elizabeth watched her deciding whether to tell her or not. "Tommy from my class … he said … he said you deserved to be punched by that man because you're mean. So I said that's not a nice thing to say and you're not mean. But he said you're a nosy witch and because you're my mom, I must be a nosy witch too."

Elizabeth listened intently and did her best not to react to what Grace said. She knew Tommy well, or more precisely his family. His older brothers Grant and Peter both went through her class over the past few years and they were her most troublesome students. The parents weren't at all supportive and Elizabeth had on more than one occasion indicated that they needed to spend more time on homework and reading with their children and a bit of discipline wouldn't have hurt either, not that she would have mentioned that to them. It wasn't too much of a surprise that their parents had said what they did with Tommy in the room. It was more surprising to Elizabeth that she was the only teacher that they had had problems with.

"Well you can ignore whatever Tommy has said. He has just copied things his parents have been talking about and mistaken the context. You don't need to worry about any of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No one, no matter how horrible, deserves to have what happened to me, happen to them. As for being a 'nosy witch', I just wanted what was best for his brothers when they were in my class. If being a 'nosy witch' is what I get called for caring for my students, that's fine by me" Elizabeth said, even though she was certain that she hadn't been called a 'witch' by Tommy's parents but rather another word.

"So, it's not bad to be a nosy witch?"

"Well, no, so long as it is for the right reasons, I don't think it matters. But we still don't call people names, no matter what, do we?"

"No."

"Because it makes people sad, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Now, how about we go downstairs and find something to eat?"

"Okay."

Elizabeth helped Grace out of bed and took her hand, leading her back downstairs. As soon as Grace saw the popcorn that Jack had set out, her face lit up and she eagerly sat down and started talking to Halley.

Elizabeth walked over toward Jack, who was leaning against the bench watching them. He held his hand to her and Elizabeth walked over, taking it in her own. Jack squeezed it as he spoke to her.

"All good?"

"Yep."

Jack leant forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good."


	73. Chapter 73

(17/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 73**

Jack had been worried about Elizabeth for weeks now. Between the pregnancy and the incident, he was watching her fade away. Not only was she not eating much, but she was also keeping everything close to her chest. She wasn't particularly affectionate and Jack had even noticed that she didn't sit and cuddle the girls anymore like she used to. Not to mention the affection in the bedroom had all but disappeared.

Jack couldn't understand how the hostage situation had led to this gradual change but he could only assume that Elizabeth was feeling guilty or blaming herself for some aspect of the incident. She was nowhere near as happy anymore and Jack could see that she was getting worse. He thought the nightmares would subside after the trial was settled but they were still present almost every single night and he knew now not to touch her when she woke but merely be there to talk if she needed to, which she was doing less and less of.

One Sunday evening, Jack tried to break through Elizabeth's shell. The girls were all in bed and he had finished cleaning up the kitchen. He made his way upstairs to find Elizabeth reading a book on their bed. After closing their bedroom door behind him, Jack sat down beside her.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

Elizabeth barely lifted her eyes from the pages in front of her.

"I'm going for a shower. Have you been yet?"

"No."

"Come with me."

"Um …" Elizabeth replied uncertainly.

Jack took the book out of her hands and placed it on the side table, making sure the page she was up to stayed open. He took her hand and stood up.

"Come on. Come with me."

"Jack, I don't –"

Jack tugged her by the hand forcing her to stand and before she could react, he pulled her toward the bathroom. He turned the water on and turned back to see her appearing nervous and fidgety. Jack reached for her waist, tugging her closer to him. His hands went to the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head slowly. The tank top she had on underneath hugged her figure, the shirt stretched across her ever-growing belly. Jack only then realised he hadn't seen her like this in weeks. His hands reached for her, his large palms pressing gently on either side of her belly.

"Look at you, Beth. You've been hiding this from me" he said, trying to keep a tone of humour in his voice.

"No, of course not." Her bright blue eyes flitted from side to side, avoiding his.

"You've gotten so much bigger though."

Jack helped pull her tank top off and then he could see her in the flesh. Her sweats hung low on her hips below her bump, while her bump now sat forward. Her breasts spilled out of her bra and Jack's eyes roamed over her appreciatively.

"Stop looking at me like that" she said before she crossed her arms over her front.

"Like what?" Jack asked slowly, unsure of what he was doing wrong.

"Like that" she snapped, turning away from him.

"Elizabeth, you're my wife and the mother of my children. What am I doing wrong?" he said as he put his hands gently on her shoulders, trying to get her to turn back to look at him.

"I don't know" she said with a shaky voice and Jack could tell that she was upset again.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Only a month or so ago, you wouldn't have been upset with my attention. I just can't seem to do it right now. I –"

"Don't worry about it, Jack."

With that Elizabeth grabbed her jumper off the floor and fled from the bathroom. Jack didn't know whether to follow or not but assuming she needed some space he showered on his own and by the time he came out of the bathroom, Elizabeth was either asleep or pretending to be, her not-so-steady breathing indicating the latter.

* * *

At work the following day, Jack's first stop after his morning training was to see Frank for a pre-scheduled appointment. Before Frank could even get started though, Jack was already rattling off about his concern for his wife.

"So can you see her Frank? If I can get her to agree to come?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something. Technically she could have been coming to see me after your accident anyway so we can say that it was just delayed acceptance."

"Would Henry mind?"

"No one is going to care. A lot of officers were involved in the rescue operation anyway and a vast majority of them have had children that have passed through or are currently going to the school."

"Okay, that would be a huge weight off my shoulders. I am so worried about her right now."

"Well, how about you try and talk her into it and give her my details?"

"That's a great idea Frank."

Jack thought about it for the rest of the day and on his drive home. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't go willingly. After dinner that night, when the girls were all in bed, he tried to bring it up cautiously. They were sitting together on the couch downstairs watching a show on tv when an ad came on. Surprisingly, Elizabeth had let him hold her hand. After the previous night, Jack was happy to take what he could get.

"I went to see Frank again today."

"Oh yeah. How was it?"

"Good, but I ended up mainly talking about you."

Elizabeth stiffened and pulled away from him slightly to look across at him.

"Me? What about me? The babies?"

"No. You and the incident."

Elizabeth sat back again, not looking at him.

"You like Frank, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he's nice."

"Would you go and have a chat with him? I will come with you if you want."

Elizabeth was quiet for a while. "I don't want to."

"Please? Just think about it."

She hesitated again. "Maybe."

"That's okay. I understand."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. Jack leant in and kissed her cheek, his hand squeezing hers tightly. She let him do that for a few short minutes before she stood up and left the room after saying a quick goodnight.

* * *

Elizabeth knew she was being hard on Jack but when she fell asleep at night her mind would drift back to that day at school. She had woken many times in the night terrified to find an arm around her, not realising immediately it was Jack hugging her, not that man restraining her. At first, she could still isolate those feelings at night, but now they seemed to be infiltrating her thoughts in the daytime too.

The hardest part was that she missed being with Jack. Being able to hug him and be settled by him but now his touch just led to a rise in her blood pressure and stress levels. After Jack's incident, they had finally made it to the point where they were both comfortable with each other only to have it unravelling before her eyes and she felt helpless.

As she got ready for bed that night, she had decided. She would go to see Frank. After all he had helped Jack a lot and she was sure a lot of his progress was due to Frank's therapy. If Frank could do that, then he could help Elizabeth too before it was too late.

* * *

On Friday, Elizabeth drove to the military base after dropping the girls at school for her appointment with Frank. She had decided not to tell Jack because she didn't want him to worry and also she figured it would take a few sessions to help get her back on track and she didn't want to disappoint him either.

Frank welcomed her like a long lost friend and immediately she felt content being in his presence.

"So why have you decided to come and see me today, Elizabeth?"

"Well, I've been having issues since I was involved in that hostage situation."

"What type of issues?"

"It started with the nightmares and now I'm just struggling with people touching me, including Jack and my kids. I know it's stupid but I'm just …"

"I understand. It's a form of PTS or post traumatic stress."

"Can you help?"

"I can try."

The two chatted for the next hour about how Elizabeth is handling the situation as well as her relationships with family.

"Ultimately, I think deep down you blame yourself for some aspects of the incident. You need to deal with this first and the rest will follow. Jack is there for you too and you need to explain to him how you are feeling. He will understand but you can't block him out. That's not good for either of you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. He was just disappointed with me after the trial because I hadn't told him a lot and then I had to under oath."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have been disappointed in you specifically or anything you did. He would have been disappointed about what you went through and the fact that he wasn't there to protect you."

Elizabeth knew Frank was right.

"How about you practice what we spoke about and I'll see you again next week? I'm here whenever you need to talk, Elizabeth."

"Thanks Frank."

Elizabeth walked out of the appointment feeling somewhat lighter than she did going in. Now to put Frank's suggestions into practice.

* * *

Jack walked in the door on Friday night to find chaos. Grace came flying up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Daddy! It's movie night!"

"Okay … what does that mean exactly?" he asked curiously, not recalling this happening … ever.

Grace rolled her eyes at him. "Silly Daddy. It means pizza and ice-cream in front of the tv."

Sure enough when Jack walked into the kitchen he found Halley and Elizabeth busy in the kitchen making homemade pizzas.

"What's this I hear about movie night?" Jack asked as he put Grace down.

"Oh good, you're home. Pizza will be ready in ten minutes."

Jack walked behind Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek. "What can I do?"

"Just get the plates and set them up on the coffee table with some drinks."

"Alright, I'm on it."

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were set up around the coffee table with their pizza as the opening credits began on the new Moana movie. Jack sat down on the couch next to Elizabeth, his own plate in hand.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" he whispered to Elizabeth.

"I saw Frank today."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "You didn't mention you had an appointment."

"I know. I didn't want to let you down."

"Beth … how are you letting me down?"

Elizabeth avoided his eyes as she answered, her chin dropping so she was almost looking at her feet.

"I know I've been a bit absent since the incident but I spoke to Frank and he explained everything I've been experiencing is perfectly normal."

"Yes, I agree with him."

"And I know things have been … weird between us I guess but he has given me some things to work on and I think they will help."

"Beth, it's not weird. It's different and I'm trying to give you the space you need the same as what you did for me."

"I know. With everything we've been through over the last six months I feel like it's all changing again for the worse so I'm going to try harder."

"Just take your time. We'll get there. But I am glad you're talking to Frank. He's really good."

"He is."

"Ssssh" Eve said giving them a glare from her spot on the carpet.

Elizabeth kept a straight face until she turned back to the tv before she began giggling.

"She looks so much like you when she's angry" Elizabeth whispered.

"What?!" Jack said looking back at Eve.

"Yes. She looks all stern but her eyes sparkle like yours do."

"Gee. Thanks."

Elizabeth laughed again before she got another stern look from Eve. They sat there quietly eating their dinner and enjoying the movie as a family.

* * *

Christmas quickly snuck up on the Thornton family and before long it was only a week to go. As they sat down at the breakfast table early on the Saturday morning before Christmas, Elizabeth let out a groan.

Jack placed a hot chocolate in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Elizabeth looked at the list in front of her.

"I still have so much to do before Christmas. I normally have the presents bought and wrapped by the end of November and this year I still haven't bought half of them. Then I still have to organise all of the food and drinks."

"Well, give me a list and we can share the load. We can sort out all the presents today and do the food tomorrow."

Jack took the seat opposite her where his cup of coffee was already waiting.

"It's not that easy. I'm not even sure about what to get most of the people on the list yet. Like your mother" Elizabeth groaned again. "The hardest person to buy for in the world. Closely followed by my dad of course."

"It can't be that difficult" Jack stated with certainty.

Elizabeth looked at him as if he had two heads. "I forgot you probably don't remember this, do you?"

Jack smiled at her sheepishly. "Nope."

"How about you look after Grace and Eve today and I will drag Halley along with me. She is a really good shopper … which is normally a concern for me but right now I don't care and I would appreciate her talents."

Jack laughed but realised Elizabeth wasn't laughing. "Oh. You were serious?"

"Yes."

Jack swallowed his laughter. "Okay then. Do you have a starting list for the food you want? I could at least start that part for you."

Elizabeth nodded, then started devising a list for Jack of the frozen food and drinks that he could organise for her. She was careful to make it very specific to avoid any confusion. Instead of putting a simple "turkey", she wrote "Frozen Cleaned Turkey". When she'd finished the list of approximately thirty items, she handed it over to Jack.

"Okay, check it and make sure you know what everything is."

Jack began to read the list before she saw him roll his eyes.

"What?"

"Was that really necessary?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"What?"

"Did you really think I would bring home a live turkey?"

"It's a possibility."

Jack continued to read before he put the list down and very nearly glared at his wife.

"2L carton of pasteurised milk? Really?"

"Just making sure you didn't know of a farm that sells milk by the pail full."

"Who does?"

"I don't know. I'm just being clear."

Jack finished the list before slapping it back down.

"I think that last one is going a bit too far."

"What? Why?"

Elizabeth had written down some pigs ears as a treat for Rip over Christmas.

"I will quote: 'Dried pig ears packet - not cut off pig'. Come on."

"You never know. You did grow up on a farm – I wasn't leaving anything to chance."

"I made one mistake ages ago!"

"Oh, it was more than one! It was three dogs remember!" Elizabeth laughed and before Jack knew it he was laughing along with her.

* * *

Elizabeth and Halley flew through the mall buying up the remainder of the presents Elizabeth had on the list. Halley had been amazing in the toy store, finishing up all the gifts for the cousins and Rosie's boys. They had gone into a jewellery store empty handed and walked out with some earrings that Viola had wanted, along with something for Rosie, Julie and Abigail.

They had a break in a cafe for some lunch and were sitting down reassessing their list when they were interrupted.

"Elizabeth?" said a voice behind her.

Elizabeth turned to see Cassie standing their cautiously. They had only briefly spoken on the phone weeks ago but since Elizabeth hadn't returned to work, it wasn't necessary for them to speak as often as before.

"Hi Cassie."

"I've been wanting to call and see how you were going, but I also didn't want to remind you of everything."

"That's okay. I understand. How is the class going?"

"They're going okay but they miss you terribly. They're always asking when you might be able to come in for a visit."

"I just don't know if I can yet."

"That's okay. Just when you're ready."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I don't know if you heard but he got ten years."

Elizabeth had heard. The lawyer had phoned and spoken to Jack and he had mentioned it to her.

"I'm glad. At least you and Bailey will be safe for a while now hopefully."

"He's not allowed to come near him, even if he gets out. I know this doesn't mean much after what you went through but you saved both me and Bailey. I don't know what would have happened if I had been there as planned that day but I know in my heart, that I wouldn't be here now. So I just want to say thankyou and I'm so sorry you got caught in the middle of it."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, so with tears in her eyes she just nodded her acknowledgement of Cassie's words.

"I best go and leave you two to your shopping. I'll see you soon, Elizabeth. Bye Halley."

"Bye Cassie."

A few minutes after Cassie left, Halley reached over and took her mother's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Elizabeth said quietly, forcing a smile.

"Do you want to go home?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, we have presents to buy. Who have we got left on the list?" she asked, handing the list and pen to Halley.

Halley immediately ran her eye down the list, crossing off the people that they had finished buying for that morning.

"Just Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa and Diane."

"Alright. Have you got any ideas for any of them?"

"Only Daddy. He said the other day that he wished he could remember how to grill better. Maybe we can find something to help him with that."

Elizabeth smiled at Halley. "That's a great idea, Halley. What about Grandma? She seems to like doing gardening now."

"Yes, she started that herb and vegetable garden. I think everything died though because she forgot to water it."

"Maybe we should find something that is self-watering then."

Halley beamed at her. "That's a good idea."

"Alright, let's get going. Hopefully we can finish all of this today."

Halley helped pick up the bags and they walked back out into the mall.


	74. Chapter 74

(22/7/2019)

 **CHAPTER 74**

Elizabeth had ended up seeing Frank weekly up until Christmas and although not noticing a big result, a few days before Christmas she realised she had gone two nights without any nightmares. That alone was a huge weight off her shoulders. Not only was she feeling a lot more rested but she felt like she was getting on top of things.

It had been Elizabeth's turn to host Christmas this year but given everything that had been going on, Viola offered to swap and host their family lunch at her house. Elizabeth was overly grateful and happily accepted the change in venue, while simultaneously offering to help with all of the food preparations. Between Viola, Elizabeth and Julie, they were able to evenly share out the jobs and even William's partner, Diane, called and offered her services as well.

Halley, Grace and Eve were as excited as ever leading up to Christmas Eve and Jack couldn't help but smile as he listened to their excited chatter about Santa.

The family loaded up into Jack's truck on Christmas Eve to spend an early dinner with Charlotte. The weather was bitterly cold but the girls eagerly ran inside while Jack held out his hand to help Elizabeth. He carried bags of food in the other hand as they slid inside Charlotte's welcoming home.

"Merry Christmas!" Charlotte said, welcoming them before directing them to the sitting room where there was a roaring fire on one side of the room and the Christmas tree on the other.

"Wow Ma. Look at that fire!"

"I know! I got it going well, didn't I? The hardwood I got this year really makes a hot fire."

Jack and Elizabeth stood in front of it for less than a minute before they were almost cooking. Elizabeth took a seat while Jack and Charlotte caught up on things over the last week. The girls put Charlotte, Tom and Teddy's presents under the tree and started checking out the presents that Charlotte already had.

"Hey! No peeking!" Charlotte said laughing, interrupting her conversation with Jack.

The girls giggled in response but continued snooping. Jack took a seat beside Elizabeth, taking her hand in his as they watched Charlotte hand each of their daughters their gifts. Their faces lit up in delight and eagerly sat down to unwrap them. As each of the girls saw the present before them, they screamed in excitement and jumped up to hug and thank their grandmother before showing the boxes to their parents. Meanwhile Charlotte gave Elizabeth a wink, since Elizabeth had recommended each of the gifts that Charlotte had bought.

"Mommy look. It's the doll I wanted!" Eve screeched at her. "Can you get it out for me?"

"Sure. Jack, can you grab some scissors from the kitchen?"

Jack immediately jumped up to find scissors and came back to find Eve eagerly waiting. Grace was already sitting on the floor surrounded by princess lego and Halley was explaining to Charlotte how excited she was about her beading set. Elizabeth cut the ties restraining Eve's Frozen doll and then Eve was recklessly tearing it out of the box.

"Careful, Eve. You're going to make it more difficult."

She huffed for a moment until Elizabeth freed the doll and then her smile reappeared when Elizabeth handed it over.

Jack sat back down beside her. "I hate to think how crazy it will be in the morning" Jack said referring to the bunch of presents they still had hidden away in their bedroom from Santa.

"You have no idea" Elizabeth said with a grin.

They ate dinner with Charlotte, most of it being brought by Elizabeth but Charlotte did provide a store bought roast chicken and some bread. Jack sat back rubbing his belly when they were done while the girls left the table to continue playing. Jack sighted loudly.

"Are you right there, Jack?" Charlotte said with a chuckle.

"I think I ate too much."

"No kidding. You look like you're carrying that baby at the moment, Jack."

Jack smiled. They had decided to keep the news of the twins to themselves for a bit longer. Right now, Elizabeth wasn't significantly bigger than if she were carrying a singleton but they knew that wouldn't necessarily last until the end.

"Haven't you heard of a sympathetic pregnancy, Ma?" he said with a serious expression.

Charlotte looked at him uncertainly for a moment before Elizabeth gave his joke away by laughing.

"Don't sass me, son."

Jack shrugged and turned his attention to cleaning up all the plates. Elizabeth went to help, but he stopped her.

"No more, Beth. You've done enough today. Just relax, I'll take care of it."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"I know you don't but you should just rest now. Go and take a seat in the sitting room. I'll be in soon."

Elizabeth did as she was told, curling up on the sofa. She unintentionally drifted off to sleep with the quiet sounds around her and the hot fire nearby. When Jack had finished the dishes and left Charlotte helping Halley at the table to make a bracelet, he went and found Elizabeth curled up and fast asleep. Jack smiled as he sat down beside her, knowing she had been pushing herself too hard the last few days. He ran his hand gently through her hair and he heard her make a noise in her sleep, sounding content.

An hour later, he knew they should make their way home as the girls were crashing now too. He went and turned his truck on before helping each of his daughters into the car. He made his way back for Elizabeth, waking her gently.

"Hey baby. Time to go home." She was too far gone, barely responding.

Jack eased her into his arms and she curled into him. He carried her to the front door and Charlotte draped her coat over her before Jack moved her to her seat in the front of the truck and buckled her in. He ran back to say goodbye to his mother.

"Take care of her, Jack. She looks so tired all the time at the moment."

"I know. I'm doing what I can to help her but she is stubborn as anything."

Charlotte laughed. "You both are. Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Ma."

Jack ran back to the truck and climbed in before pulling out slowly and heading home. Elizabeth slept the entire way – even when Jack moved her to their bed. It seemed like everything had finally caught up to her.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up in bed curled against Jack's side. Her arm rested across his waist and he had his own holding her to him. This was the closest they had awoken in over a month, normally she subconsciously pushed away from him and ended up on the very edge of the bed. She froze at this realisation but tried to think things through rationally, practicing everything Frank had taught her. After all she didn't _want_ to be distant from Jack.

Jack began to wake beside her slowly and when he did, his hand began to brush over her shoulders, sending shivers through her body – not of a bad kind. His other hand moved to her waist as he rolled toward her, facing her. His eyes were still closed but the movement of his hands suggested he was very awake.

As his hand trailed across her hip to rest on her belly, she felt her breathing changing in reaction to his touch. His eyes fluttered open and then he was staring at her.

"Morning" he said quietly.

"Morning" Elizabeth said, holding very still.

"Do you feel better?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused.

"You fell asleep so quickly last night. I had no hope of waking you."

Elizabeth tried to remember last night but came up blank.

"At Ma's place. You passed out on her couch."

Elizabeth looked at him horrified. "Oh no, I didn't."

Jack smiled. "You did. You obviously needed it."

"I feel so slack to your mother. That was so rude. And on Christmas too!"

"Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth's heart rate had skyrocketed but now as she felt Jack rubbing his thumb over her hip, she felt herself calming. She was beginning to realise how much she had missed their intimacy, it no longer scared her or reminded her of the hostage situation. Right now, the difference in the feelings and sensation it evoked was making her wonder how she could ever mistake Jack's touch for _that_ man's.

Jack leant in then, slowly, waiting to see if she had a reaction but when Elizabeth didn't pull away, he closed the distance between them before pressing his lips gently to hers and giving her a soft, gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered as he pulled back.

That kiss was like striking a match and no sooner was it over than Elizabeth leant back in, pressing her lips back to Jack's with certainty. Her hand rested on his jaw now as the kiss developed and Jack's hands pulled her closer, closing the distance between them.

Jack groaned as Elizabeth bit down on his lower lip and his hand slid underneath her loose shirt and wrapped more firmly around her. He pressed his lips against hers more firmly, before his tongue dipped out, tasting her before she allowed him entry. The kiss became more passionate and was building up rapidly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came" a voice yelled down the hall. Elizabeth and Jack pulled away from one another just in time as Grace came squealing into their room. "Mommy! Mommy! Come on" she said from Elizabeth's side of the bed, tugging at her hand.

"Okay. Give me a minute. Are your sisters awake?" Elizabeth slowly moved out of bed, swinging her legs over the side before sitting on the edge, willing herself to keep moving. Her body was still smouldering after the brief session with Jack and she really wished it hadn't been interrupted.

"Yes. They're downstairs. Come on!" Grace said as she ran back out of the room.

Elizabeth sat there for another moment, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm her body down when she felt movement in the bed behind her and as she turned to see where Jack was, she was met with his face close to hers, as his arm wrapped around her waist. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Elizabeth was leaning back into him. Her lips pressed against his and she knew she should stop but then their kiss was building again and she found herself clinging to him.

"We need to stop. We'll have to finish this later."

Jack groaned before pecking her lips again. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Jack smiled and let go of her before climbing out of bed and holding his hand out to her. Elizabeth took his hand and when she stood she realised she still had her pants and shirt on from the night before. Jack hadn't changed her clothes like she thought he would but then again he was being understanding and giving her more space. She was so lucky to have him.

Deciding to have a shower later, she made her way to the door and downstairs. The girls were all waiting in front of the tree for their parents to join them. Jack followed down a minute later and no sooner had he entered the room then there was wrapping paper flying everywhere.

"Look Mom. Look what Santa gave me!"

Their voices filled the air as Elizabeth and Jack sat back watching the pure excitement on their faces. Jack looked back toward his daughters for a minute before turning back to Elizabeth and pressing a kiss to her cheek, his hand resting across her belly. Elizabeth turned to look at him to find Jack staring intently at her.

"What?"

"Thank you, Beth."

"For what?"

"Making all of this possible."

"I didn't do it alone" she said with a smirk.

"No but you were alone for a good chunk of this year. You stuck by me and our family and you rarely fell apart."

"Oh there were a few moments."

"You know what I mean. I'm so glad to still be apart of all this."

"Well, I'm glad you're still here and apart of it. That accident could have ended up being much worse for you and our family. Thank goodness you came out of it alive. Others aren't that lucky."

"No, they're not." He pressed his lips to her forehead and she curled up against his chest as they watched the girls enjoy Christmas.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Viola's Christmas tree for presents. Elizabeth and Jack sat together on one sofa, Viola and Lionel were on the other, William and Diane occupying an armchair each while Julie and Seth had taken up a spot on the window seat. The children were scattered on the floor, mainly surrounding the Christmas tree and the overflowing pile of presents.

"Alright, who's going to be the Christmas elf?" William asked.

"Me! Me!" both Halley and Lucy yelled.

"Alright we can have two elves. Let's go!" Julie said eagerly clapping her hands.

Halley and Lucy got to work delivering a present to each of the children and the parents watched as the children tore through the wrapping to find new toys. The elves forgot all about the adults but Julie being the big kid that she was happily took over.

Elizabeth opened up a gift with a new cashmere jumper from Viola and a pamper pack from Julie. Jack opened his gift and looking at it with a puzzled expression he turned to Elizabeth, hiding it discretely behind the wrapping paper so the children couldn't see. She noticed his bewilderment and looked at the gift before she burst out laughing, attracting the attention of all the other adults who came to look at what was in his hand and roared with laughter at Jack's expense.

"What in the world?" Jack asked as he stared at the box for a life size inflatable dominatrix doll in his hand.

"It was an ongoing joke between you and Lionel. Each year you would try and get something to embarrass each other" Viola explained.

"I'm guessing I win this year" Lionel said with a laugh.

"I totally forgot to tell him. I'm sorry" Elizabeth said laughing again.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Turn the box over. It has many suggestions" Lionel said with a straight face, leading to another roar of laughter from everyone else.

Jack just shook his head and with a small smile he shoved it back inside the gift bag out of view.

Once all the presents were done and the children were distracted with their toys, William stood up.

"These are from me" he said handing an envelope to each of his daughters. "I hadn't mentioned it but I sold the house a little over a month ago and it settled last week. I still have my apartment in the city, but I actually decided to move in with Diane instead of moving there. She didn't want to leave her house but was eager to have company" he said as he looked toward his new partner. "It may seem soon, but neither of us are getting any younger."

Both Diane and William smiled at one another and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and be glad that her father wasn't alone anymore.

"Having said all that, open up your envelopes."

Elizabeth took hers and opened it to find a Christmas card. She opened it and a white piece of paper fell into her lap. She read the words on the page and instantly understood what was now sitting in her lap. She picked it up and turned it over to reveal it was a check in her father's handwriting. With a huge sum of money written on it.

"Dad … you can't be serious …" she said quietly. She heard the gasps of both her sisters as they saw what Elizabeth had seen.

"I am very serious. I still have a heap of investments plus my share in the company. I sold the house because I didn't want to live there anymore without your mother but I didn't need the money. You three need it more than I do and I want to see you enjoy it now rather than after I am dead and buried."

"But Dad, this is … huge" Viola said.

Julie still sat there in stunned silence. Elizabeth had never seen her so quiet.

"Well, you and Beth have another child on the way and I know you aren't struggling but I hope that will ease any worries you may have. As for you Julie, you were talking about going back to college and doing some more study. Maybe this will help you do that."

Julie turned to Seth with tears in her eyes and he nodded toward her and she threw her arms around his neck.

Elizabeth was still shaking as she stood to approach her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Beth. Hopefully that will help with the new baby. I know things have been tough these last few weeks" he said only so that she could hear, alluding to everything she had been dealing with. "Maybe this can help with deciding when to go back after the baby."

Elizabeth pulled back now with tears in her eyes and gave him a little nod. Jack stood just behind her, offering his hand to William.

"Thank you, Sir."

"My pleasure Jack."

Elizabeth turned to Jack and she eagerly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. She could tell Jack was still surprised at her sudden change in behaviour since that morning, but he recovered quickly, hugging her back and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Elizabeth pulled him down the hallway toward the kitchen, leaving the others to thank her father.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled Jack away from the others and rounded the corner into the kitchen. Only then did she turn back to him.

"Did you see the amount he just gave us?" she whispered to him.

Jack came to a stop in front of her. "Not exactly, but I saw a lot of numbers."

"Seven figures, Jack. Seven!" she said excitedly.

Jack was unsure about accepting so much money but knowing that William had given all of his daughters their inheritance early, it wasn't like he could knock it back. Jack stepped closer to Elizabeth, placing his hands gently on her hips.

"This will really change things" he said with a smile, trying to match her enthusiasm.

"Change things? Jack, I can stay home with the babies as long as I need to. I don't have to go back to work before they are born. I might even be able to do something different altogether when I decide to return to work."

"You can do anything you want, Beth. You could have before, we would have found a way."

Elizabeth looked at him, her bright eyes staring into his. She put her hand on the side of his face.

"I know that. I know you would do anything for me, Jack."

"I would. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too" she said as she moved in, closing the gap between them. Her lips pressed against his and he felt a peace wash over him. Both his hands held her tightly as their kiss grew from soft and gentle to something more passionate.

After a few minutes, they heard Eve's voice calling for Elizabeth and they slightly pulled back from one another, Elizabeth's hands resting on his chest. Eve rounded the corner and looked up at them.

"Mommy. I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure. I'll just check with Aunt Vi and see what snacks we're putting out."

"Okay" she said happily before running down the hall back to the sitting room.

Jack's eyes never left Elizabeth and when hers met his again, he noticed her cheeks colour slightly.

"I missed you" he said quietly as he leant in to wrap his arms around her. Her hands held him tighter.

"I know. I missed you too.

"We will be finishing this later" he said before he kissed her cheek again.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "We better."

"It is up to you and you will probably be exhausted later on."

"I'll just have to rest in the car."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You will be out like a light as soon as we get home like last night."

"Maybe … but now I have something to look forward to" she said with a wink as she walked back down the hallway.

"Hey, not so fast" he said, catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

They returned to the sitting room as Julie was walking out.

"It looks like we now have even more reason to celebrate" Julie said with a broad smile on her face.

She returned with a bottle of champagne in hand moments later. "Lucky I found a non-alcoholic one at the store!" she said as she began unscrewing the foil.

Viola went and grabbed some glasses and they began filling them up.

"Beth! Here's your glass!"

Elizabeth left Jack's side to get her glass and ended up standing talking to Viola and Diane.

William came to stand beside Jack at the side of the room. "Out of all my sons, I expected you to be the one to knock it back, Jack."

"I think I know you well enough by now to know you don't take no for an answer" Jack said with a smile.

"Very true, Jack" William laughed, giving him a slap on the back.

"And truthfully you seemed to take a load of Elizabeth's mind that I was unaware of, so thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for taking care of my girl. I will admit I was worried after your accident. I know it's been a tough time the last few months for both of you, but I'm glad that the two of you found your way back to one another."

"Not as glad as I am."

"Well hopefully that will take some of the stress out of life for all three of my girls."

"No doubt."

* * *

They settled into lunch shortly afterward with slightly more cheer being evident. The kids were all sitting on a separate table having fun on their own. Laughter and voices filled the air. William looked around at his family and the pride was visible in his eyes. Diane turned to him.

"You have a beautiful family, William."

"Thank you, but they are your family too now."

"I'm grateful to be a part of it. This Christmas was so much different to last year. I was all on my own and this year I'm surrounded by your wonderful daughters and their families. And so many children! I never would have predicted that" she said with a chuckle.

William smiled and glanced toward his six grandchildren. "And there will be two more by next Christmas."


	75. Chapter 75

_**Warning: STEAM ahead. I've tried to keep it tame haha … don't read if it's not your thing!**_

(23/8/2019)

 **CHAPTER 75**

The family headed home from their Christmas lunch in the early evening. Light snow had started to fall as they got closer to home. Everyone had fallen asleep in the car and Jack sat in silence as he drove, occasionally glancing at his wife and children.

Jack pulled the truck into the garage and began waking his daughters. Each of them sleepily headed inside before crashing on the couch. Jack carried Eve in last and set them up with a new DVD that they got as a present that morning. He returned to the truck and unloaded all the gifts and food before opening up Elizabeth's door and undoing her seat belt.

"Beth, sweetie … we're home" he said, caressing her face gently.

Her eyes fluttered open before they focused on him.

"Hey."

"Hey, sleepyhead. Do you feel better?"

Elizabeth smiled at him before pulling him toward her.

"You tell me" she replied as she pressed her lips to his. He leant into her, savouring the moment as their kiss quickly deepened.

Jack pulled back. "Come on, let me get you inside where its warmer."

He helped her out of the car and led her inside, the temperature instantly ten degrees warmer as they shut the door.

"Where are the girls?"

"Watching the new movie."

"Good!" she said yanking Jack by the hand. "I'm going to have a shower, Halley" she called out, "and Daddy is having a rest. I'll be back down soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

With that Elizabeth pulled Jack upstairs, leading him to their bedroom before she shut and locked the door and dragged him toward their ensuite. Once inside she pulled off her jumper, throwing it on the ground before turning the hot water on. She turned back to Jack as she began to unbutton her white shirt. As the top buttons fell away exposing her skin, Jack was jump started into action. He threw his own clothes off in a hurry, kicking off his shoes and yanking his jeans and underclothes off.

He heard Elizabeth's giggles but as he stood back up with no clothes on, taking in the woman in front of him, her laughter ceased. He moved closer to help her out of her jeans and underwear before she stood in front of him in just her bra. He wrapped his arms around her, finding the clip before he eased it off slowly. His lips found hers and Elizabeth pulled him into the shower without breaking contact.

The water cascaded over them both as his hands moved over her body eagerly. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around Jack's neck, her hands gripping the hair at the back tugging it as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Their kiss was passionate and their bodies responded accordingly now pressed together with the water cascading around them, although her belly was now more prominent, keeping some distance between them.

"You are so beautiful" Jack said as his hands wandered over her.

"I'm huge, Jack."

Jack laughed. "I'm surprised we don't have ten kids. You are even more stunning while pregnant."

"You've never said that before" she said quietly, looking down at him.

"How could I not? This belly …" he said holding her closely. "These beautiful curves …" he said as his hands roamed and his mouth covered hers. She groaned in response. "I can't wait any longer."

"Then don't."

Their eyes met, before their lips collided.

000

After some time in the shower, Elizabeth finally pulled away from Jack and carefully stepped out of the shower. His hands remained holding her hips, making sure she didn't fall.

"I better get back downstairs" Elizabeth said as she towelled herself off.

"Aren't you tired?" Jack asked running his hand down her arm.

Elizabeth smiled. "No. I've been waiting for that all day."

"Just don't push yourself, babe."

Elizabeth gave him a quick peck before leaving the shower. "I guess that means you're not interested in round two tonight then ..." she said with a grin as she wrapped her towel around herself and left the bathroom.

"I didn't say that!" Jack yelled after her. He leant against the shower wall. "I would never say that" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth returned back downstairs in her comfy sweats and jumper. Her daughters were unmoved as their eyes glued to the tv. Elizabeth smiled at their predictability. She went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner, her mind drifting back to Jack minutes ago and she could feel her body heating up again. She knew it didn't help her libido was at an all time high right now due to all the hormones running through her body. She finished preparing the dinner while trying to think of things to cool herself back down again. She was succeeding until the sexy man in question walked into the kitchen in nothing but some low hung sweats. Elizabeth dropped the knife she had been holding as it clattered to the bench.

"Babe, I have a problem. I have three spots left on my tattoo for the twins' names. Which two should I use?" he asked as he turned his back to her and pointed at the area he was referring to.

Elizabeth could see where he was referring to but now that his strong muscular back was in front of her still with beads of moisture settled on his skin, her stomach fluttered. Elizabeth ran her finger gently over where he was referring to.

"Hmmm maybe here ... and here ..." she said, noticing her voice was low, almost seductive without her intention.

Jack turned his head to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said breathlessly.

Jack turned into her and then he was lifting her onto the kitchen counter, his lips attacking hers. Her hands clawed at him, pulling him closer. He kissed down her neck and she moaned quietly against him.

"Jack ..."

"Mmmm ..."

"We need to stop."

"You started it" he said as his hand ran up under her jumper, running his finger along the edge of her bra. She arched into him, her body betraying her. He sucked the skin on her neck as his fingers continued to tease her.

"Jack ..." she moaned.

"Wow. You are eager, aren't you baby?"

"Yes."

"Mommy! I'm hungry" Halley said walking into the kitchen. Jack had pulled his hand back in surprise. Halley looked up at Elizabeth on the counter with Jack's arms wrapped around her and didn't think anything strange about it.

"There's a packet of popcorn in the pantry."

Halley's face lit up and she opened the pantry, grabbed the packet and ran back out of the kitchen. The second she was gone, Jack's lips descended on Elizabeth's neck giving her a drawn out kiss to the sweet spot on her neck.

"I hope you got a good sleep in the car" he whispered into her ear, "because I'm going to wear you out tonight."

Then he gave her a wicked grin before helping her off the bench and walking out of the kitchen, giving her a wink over his shoulder as he left. Elizabeth let out a sigh of disappointment as she watched him depart.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth woke to silence. She looked over at the time and found it to be really late. When she went to move, the muscles in her body groaned and she collapsed back on the bed. Then she remembered the events of the night and early morning and a smile overtook her face. Jack had really kept good on his promise.

Elizabeth rolled over carefully and only then did she see the note on the side table in Jack's handwriting.

 _Baby. Ma offered to take the girls for the afternoon. I've gone to drop them off. I will bring you back some lunch. Don't worry - I will be back to keep you warm and entertained in no time. Stay there. xx J_

Elizabeth burst out laughing. She pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. After freshening up, she pulled on some comfortable leggings and a long-sleeved top. She brushed out her hair and walked out of the bedroom, toward the stairs. The silence was deafening.

Elizabeth made her way into the kitchen and began to make herself a hot chocolate. It felt weird being left on her own in the house which was usually so full of noise. She grabbed her mug and went into the lounge room and settled herself on the couch and turned on the tv. It had been a long time since she had sat down and had control of the remote. She flicked through the channels until she found some show that looked intriguing. The Mountie character on the show looked like her own Jack. She stared at the screen, finding herself drawn further and further in to the show.

Elizabeth was startled when the couch shifted with weight and as she turned in surprise, she found Jack beside her.

"What are you watching?"

"Some show I found. You have to see this Mountie. He looks so much like you."

Jack laughed. "So he's very handsome?"

"Uh-huh."

Elizabeth's eyes remained glued to the screen waiting for the character to appear. Jack put his arm around her shoulders and after a few minutes, Jack broke the silence.

"I'm a little concerned. You're really fixed on that" he teased her.

"Sssh. You'll see."

A flash of red appeared on the screen and immediately Elizabeth was pointing. "Look at him. He could be your twin!"

Jack focused on the screen. Elizabeth was right, they did look very similar.

"I'm hoping I'm the better looking twin …"

Elizabeth smacked his chest playfully.

"Anyway, I thought I told you to stay in bed" he said as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently.

Elizabeth giggled. "We can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?"

After the previous night, she didn't know who's libido was worse. At least she had the excuse of crazy hormones.

"Jack, aren't you exhausted?"

Jack continued to let his lips wander along her neck.

"You're forgetting. We got remarried five months ago, but I'm still in the honeymoon period. And I want you as much as I can. If we don't have any interruptions, even better."

Jack pulled her down on top of him, his lips devouring hers.

"You're insatiable, Jack. Are you forgetting that I'm five months pregnant?"

"Not at all. It makes you all the more desirable. If you weren't pregnant already, you would be by now."

Elizabeth laughed against his lips. "Well this is the last time, Jack, so make the most of it."

"We'll see about that."

Elizabeth pulled back. "What does that mean?"

"It just means that you and I can't keep away from one another." As he said that, his hands slipped under her shirt, running gently up her sides and pulling her closer.

It was no secret that Jack and Elizabeth had always had a healthy relationship in that respect, at least prior to the accident.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We'll see how long it takes for you to get pregnant again if you can't stay away from me."

"Jack, you need to think straight for a minute. I know this is just lust talking. Five kids is enough."

Elizabeth looked at him, slightly concerned. He hadn't said or done anything crazy for some time but now she just wasn't sure if she had been paying attention. But he had definitely got her attention now.

"I don't remember having Halley, Grace or Eve when they were born or as they grew up. It's only fair that we have three more to make up for that."

His warm hands moved over her, one hand moving higher to graze over the fabric of her lace bra.

"That is not a reason to have another baby, Jack."

"That isn't the only reason. But let's face it, we can afford it now. You never have to work again, if you don't want to. You love children. You look gorgeous when pregnant."

"You're crazy. It's not going to happen. As soon as the twins are born, I'll get the contraceptive implant.

"You can't get it until you stop breastfeeding." Jack's voice came out muffled as his lips continued to move against Elizabeth's neck, his hand simultaneously moving over her breast.

"I'll take the pill" she said, her voice coming out breathless.

"You will forget." Jack said as he pulled her shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra.

"You could get a vasectomy."

"No chance" he said seriously.

His mouth claimed the skin on her chest and he continued to move lower, sucking and nipping at her skin. She let out a breathless noise as his hands and mouth teased her body into submission. He broke away momentarily.

"Or you could give me what I want …"

Elizabeth moaned, her body betraying her. "Yes."

"Yes what?" he said as his hand slipped into her pants.

"Whatever you want" she sighed.

"Good girl" he said as he rewarded her for her answer.

* * *

Elizabeth was laying against Jack, her head nestled into the crook of his neck. She was thinking back to their conversation from earlier. There was no way she was having any more children. She just had to convince Jack. He hadn't had any "relapses" in weeks but she couldn't understand how he could possibly want any more children. She knew the twins were going to provide a lot of challenges and she was certain Jack had no idea how difficult it was going to be.

"We need to think of names, Jack."

"Two of each, I guess?"

"Yes. What do you like?"

"I don't know. What were our previous boy's names?"

"William was when we were having Halley but Lee and Rosie ended up using that."

"Yeah, that won't work. What else?"

"With Grace and Eve we both had Evan but then we chose Eve instead the last time."

"Okay, so that isn't too helpful."

They sat there quietly for a moment.

"You could use Liam though" Jack offered.

"Yeah, that could work. I like Ashlyn for a girl."

"That's alright."

After debating backward and forward, they had put Liam and Ashlyn on the short list but that was it. None of the other names they could agree on. Either Elizabeth had a student that had the name or Jack worked with someone who had the name.

"We have a few more months to make a decision so it's not the end of the world."

"Is it bad that I'm really hoping for boys?" Jack asked, his hand brushing over Elizabeth's back gently.

Elizabeth laughed. "That was what you said when we had Halley. After we had her though, you didn't care anymore."

"I suppose you're right. So long as they are healthy, it really doesn't matter."

"Exactly."


	76. Chapter 76

_**Ch 2 of 2 … Start with Ch 75!**_

(23/8/2019)

 **CHAPTER 76**

A few days after Christmas, the Thornton's were ready to go jet setting on their holiday to Hawaii. After an early start, they were sitting in a taxi on their way to the airport. Elizabeth had felt super stressed the day before when the packing for five people began to overwhelm her, but after a late night, her and Jack had everything waiting at the door ready for the morning. Jack had dropped Rip off to Lee and Rosie's the day before so all they had to do in the morning was get up and dressed and head out the door.

Halley, Grace and Eve were chattering non-stop in the backseat. Their excitement was evident although Elizabeth was hoping that would lead to them collapsing from exhaustion at some time on the long plane trip. Elizabeth now rested her head on Jack's shoulder, her arm wrapped though his. She shut her eyes and in no time, Jack was stroking her face trying to wake her up.

"We're here, baby."

Elizabeth sat up, nodding slowly as Jack climbed out of the taxi and helped the driver put their bags on a trolley. She slowly started moving, climbing out of the side door before helping the girls.

"Make sure you have everything. Halley can you double check nothing has been left behind?"

"Yes, Mommy."

After checking in and making their way through customs, they found somewhere to get some breakfast. Elizabeth eagerly had a coffee, something she had stopped drinking over the last few months, but they had two hours until their flight departed and she was still feeling exhausted from her nap in the taxi. She watched her daughters, still excitedly talking about their holiday while they ate their pancakes.

"Will we be able to see the beach from our room?" Halley asked.

"I'm not sure. Your Grandpa booked the hotel. It's on the beach but I'm not sure what type of room we have. But they do have a swimming pool with a waterslide."

"Oooh I can't wait" Grace said, clasping her hands together.

Elizabeth had noticed a few shops down the way, so she decided to go for a walk. Eve wanted to go to so they left the others behind. One of the shops was a book store and Elizabeth quickly found a book by her favourite author that had just been released. Eve browsed through the children's section and found an activity book. They found one for Grace and a new book for Halley. After paying, Eve eagerly ran ahead back to show her sisters. All three girls were lit up with excitement. Elizabeth laughed to herself as Halley immediately opened up her new book and began reading, something she herself would have done as a child.

When they finally boarded, the family had three seats together in one row and two seats on the opposite side of the aisle. The girls all wanted to stay together so Elizabeth and Jack sat across the aisle from them. Elizabeth put her head back on Jack's shoulder and almost as soon as they had taken off, Elizabeth was fast asleep again.

* * *

Halley, Grace and Eve travelled surprisingly well. Eve fell asleep for a few hours but Jack was expecting some complaining but he figured they were all so keen to get to the sun and the sea that nothing else mattered. When they finally stepped off the plane, it was still midday and the heat hit them straight away.

"Wow. It's so hot!" Gracie yelled in excitement and Jack just laughed.

They quickly discarded their jumpers, leaving Jack to carry all of them. He held Eve's hand as they made their way through the terminal. They found the baggage carousel and loaded up their bags before leaving the airport, walking straight into the hot sunny day.

An hour later, they were checked into the hotel and heading toward their room for the next two weeks. Elizabeth already knew the hotel had a five star rating so was expecting something amazing but as she opened the door to their room, she was blown away with what her father had organised.

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed as they walked in.

There was a massive room in the center with huge windows that showed clear views of the ocean. A giant verandah with sunlounges and a dining table. Elizabeth opened the doors and stepped out to see people dotting the sand below and slow waves rolling into the shore. Hawaiian music floated up from below them and as Elizabeth looked directly down, she could see a large pool area. Jack put his arms around her and pressed his chin against her neck.

"This place is amazing, babe."

"Two whole weeks, Jack."

"It's going to be so good."

Elizabeth turned into his arms, a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to get down on the beach, but I need to find some bathers first."

"You better go and sort that out then."

Jack took her hand, leading her back inside. Only then did she notice a giant tv screen and L-shaped lounge that allowed a good view of the water. There was a huge master off one end of the room and two bedrooms off the other end. The girls squaling was coming from one of them.

"What's going on?"

"There are two beds in each room. We can't decide who is going to get which bed. Grace wants to be with me" Halley explained.

"Halley, you should probably go on your own. Eve needs someone with her, Gracie, but you can pick which bed you want."

Gracie hung her head for a moment before she ran and jumped on one of the beds.

"Okay, Eve, you're on that one. Halley, are you happy with that?"

"Yes" she said as she walked into the other room.

"Alright, I'm going to go down to the shops quickly. Are you all going to stay here?"

At the mention of shopping, she saw Halley's ears perk up. "Shopping? What for?"

"I need some bathers and I need to get some snacks to take down to the beach."

"Can I come?"

"Of course. Let's go."

Elizabeth left Jack behind to wait for their bags to arrive. She hurried downstairs and out onto the street with Halley's hand in hers.

"Keep your eye out for a swimwear shop."

It took all of two minutes for them to stumble across one. A lovely sales lady was there to assist them and she showed Elizabeth their range of maternity swim wear, which was much larger than what they had back at home.

"Mommy, what about this one?" Halley was pointing to a bikini that Elizabeth would admit was beautiful although very brief for a pregnant woman, or so she thought.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'm a bit big to be seen in that."

"Nonsense" the sales lady said. "I have a beautiful kaftan that would look lovely with it."

With a handful of swimwear in hand, Elizabeth made her way to the change room and thirty minutes later she was walking out with a maternity swimsuit, a kaftan and the bikini that Halley had pointed out. Although she was still not convinced that she should wear it in public, Elizabeth knew Jack would like it. Halley and Elizabeth found a convenience store and bought some snacks and drinks and headed back to the room.

"Hi. We're back" Elizabeth said as they came inside.

Grace and Eve bounded out of the bedroom all ready to go in their swimwear and rash shirts.

"We're ready for the beach!"

"I can see that. Well Halley and I will get ready and then we can go."

Halley headed to her room while Elizabeth went to find Jack. He was in the bedroom, tying up his boardshorts with no shirt on. His muscular chest and ab muscles were on full display.

"Are you going to the beach like that?" Elizabeth asked as she admired him from the doorway.

Jack turned to the sound of her voice, a smirk on his face. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not exactly. You're just going to have every woman on the beach drooling over you."

Jack laughed. "So long as my wife is too, then that's fine."

Elizabeth shook her head as she walked into the room, putting her bags on the bed.

"Did you have success with the swimwear then?"

"Yes. I got two."

"Can I see?" Jack said coming closer to snoop in her bags.

Elizabeth pulled the bag away. "You can see them when I put them on."

Jack laughed. "Fine."

He left the room to let her get changed. She pulled both set of swimmers out and looked at them trying to decide. After shrugging her shoulders, she slipped out of her clothes and pulled on the bikini along with the kaftan. She didn't really think there would be any chance of her baring herself on the beach to go swimming at that moment. The kaftan material was thick enough to show her silhouette but that was about all. Elizabeth went to her suitcase and pulled out her sunhat, flip flops, sunscreen and a beach towel before heading back to find the rest of her family. Jack was kneeling down on the floor plastering Eve in sunscreen who stood there whining.

"I don't want sunscreen."

"I know, baby, but you have to put it on."

"It feels icky though."

"Sure but in ten minutes you will forget you even have it on. Did you remember to get your bucket and spade out of your suitcase?"

Eve let out a gasp and pulled away from Jack running to get the cheap toys that her Grandpa had given her for Christmas. Elizabeth followed to find each of the girls hats in their luggage. After another ten minutes they were all ready to go and the girls excitedly ran ahead of them toward the lift.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as they followed. "You look stunning, but I really want to see this swimsuit that you got."

Elizabeth glanced at him uncertainly. "I don't know, Jack. I'm going to look like a beached whale down there."

They stepped into the lift and Halley eagerly pressed the button for the ground floor.

"That is not possible" Jack said kissing her shoulder. "You are carrying two babies. You should be proud that your body made our three beautiful girls and you still look amazing."

Elizabeth still wasn't convinced and as she walked down onto the sand, she looked around to see people of all shapes and sizes littering the beach, enjoying the sun, sand and ocean, not bothered by anyone else. Sure, there were still the people watchers but most people were too busy having their own fun.

The family found a space large enough for all of them on the sand, close to the water, but not too close that they'd be swept away. Elizabeth set up a towel on the sand for herself, while Halley and Grace eagerly ran to the waters edge. Jack followed and as soon as he put one foot in the water, he was already walking and diving in.

"Beth, get in here. It's beautiful" he called out.

Elizabeth just shook her head slowly but watched as Grace and Halley followed Jack in. Eve stayed on the shore while Elizabeth blew up Eve's arm band floaties and helped her slide them on.

The ocean bed dropped away quickly but still stayed shallow enough that both Halley and Grace could just stand up, although Grace needed a little help from Jack occasionally. The waves rolled in slowly and the girls could float over them before they broke on the shore. Elizabeth listened to their laughing and giggling as they jumped each wave and soon Eve was calling out to Jack to help her in. He came into the shore with Grace, picking her up and carrying them both back out into the water. Now with Eve on his back and Grace hanging onto his side, the girls were having a ball.

As Elizabeth watched from the shore, the heat from the sun combined with the beautiful crystal blue colour of the water was calling to her. Before long, she couldn't resist anymore and stood up, proceeding to shed her kaftan, she dropped it onto the towel before holding her breath out of nerves and walking down to the water, hoping no one was paying her much attention. Jack suddenly looked back toward where she had been sitting on the beach and did a double take of her walking toward him. As she moved through the water and came toward him, he held out his free hand.

"You changed your mind ..." he said with a dimpled smile.

Elizabeth smiled back. "It looked way too nice."

Elizabeth allowed the water to take most of her weight as she floated next to Jack, finally feeling cool and weightless from her ever-growing bump. At that moment she knew where she would be spending a lot of time over the next two weeks.

They swam together for a while before Halley, Grace and Eve decided to go back in and build sandcastles instead. Jack helped them safely back onto the sand, before coming back to Elizabeth and wrapping his arms around her. They were now sunken in the water with just their heads above the surface.

"Finally" he said as he leant in and gave her a sound kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"Just showing my beautiful wife how much I love her."

Elizabeth chuckled, glancing back to the girls to make sure they were okay. Jack suddenly pulled her closer and grabbed her legs so that they would wrap around his waist.

"I can't wait until I have you alone tonight" he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth shook her head while a grin spread across her face. They had definitely reverted back to being in a honeymoon phase in their relationship since Christmas. Barely able to get enough of one another, every night Jack spent worshipping her. Part of the reason being that they had both been on holidays and hadn't been required to get up early and get organised for work or school. Now adding in the warmer weather and the holiday atmosphere, she was just excited at the prospect of two weeks of relaxing.

"Did you see our ensuite bathroom?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"No" Elizabeth said pulling back to look at Jack.

"It has the most amazing looking shower and a jacuzzi."

"I didn't notice that."

"I did some exploring while you were shopping. It has its own floor to ceiling window facing the ocean."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, now I am really looking forward to our adults only time."

Jack laughed. "So was it the jacuzzi or the views that convinced you?"

Elizabeth leant in again to kiss him. "It's always the company, Jack."

"Good answer, babe."

* * *

After seven days, the family had settled into a routine. They had spent the first few days at the hotel but had started to see more since then. They did a trip to the Pearl Harbour memorial site and did a shopping expedition one other day.

Elizabeth found an amazing children's wear store with a sale on babywear and went a little crazy. Her excuse was that she had gotten rid of all of their baby clothes since Eve was born. She bought a few things for Viola but Jack was certain with all her purchases, their unborn twins would have a whole suitcase to take back home on the plane. Seeing Elizabeth so excited at the prospect of the new additions to their family, made it all worthwhile for him wandering behind her carrying all of their bags.

Halley, Grace and Eve were in heaven when they found a Disney store, since they didn't have one near home. Their Grandpa had also given them spending money specifically to buy something while they were away and each of the girls were determined to find something. Eve found a Frozen Anna doll and Grace ended up with a set of Beauty and the Beast toy figurines. Halley couldn't decide for some time but eventually decided on a Disney princess colouring-in set.

By the time they got back to the hotel, everyone was exhausted and the girls all went to their bedrooms to play with their new purchases and Elizabeth collapsed on her own bed, groaning as she took off her sandals.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he came to sit beside her.

"Mmmm, I can't feel my feet."

Jack glanced down at them and noticed that the straps of the sandals had been cutting in to her feet by the red bands that now ringed both of her feet. Jack moved her feet to his lap and began massaging them gently. Elizabeth groaned loudly and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, that feels so good" Elizabeth moaned.

Jack continued working on them and the noises that Elizabeth was making made him continue to chuckle as he went. After ten minutes of massaging though, her noises got quieter and when Jack looked over to her again, Elizabeth was sound asleep.

Jack moved out from under her feet, replacing his body with a pillow to keep her feet elevated and help reduce the swelling. He laid down beside her, his body turned to face her.

Jack was just so glad everything had worked out. Just a month ago, he had been so worried about Elizabeth and all of a sudden after some sessions with Frank and the gift from her father, the weight had been lifted from her shoulders and as a result, Jack's as well. Finally he could breathe easier knowing that everything was going to be okay.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

The months wound around and Elizabeth and Jack were getting closer to welcoming their two new babies into the home. At 33 weeks, Elizabeth felt like she was going to explode at any moment but knew she had to keep her babies inside for at least another few weeks.

Instead of going back to work, Elizabeth used the time to begin planning what she was going to do when her youngest two were a little older. With the money her father had given them, it opened up many opportunities.

Instead of going back to teaching, Elizabeth was planning on opening her own facility for teaching disabled children. It all started from a conversation with a friend who's nephew had severe muscular dystrophy and the only school that could cater for him was a significant distance from their home.

Elizabeth had begun doing the groundwork for the school, including what qualifications she would need along with the more practical aspects such as what type of building was required, what amenities were needed for her students, licensing and funding requirements, the types of students she would be able to cater for, the student and staffing numbers and everything in between. It was a huge undertaking but she had been at it now for just two months and things were finally progressing.

At first, Elizabeth didn't think Jack would be too keen on her taking on her own business but he had told her that whatever would make her happy, was what they would do.

Elizabeth sat in her downstairs study staring at some documentation as Eve sat beside her at her own small table colouring in. She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Speaking."

"It's Jenny Schumer from the school. I'm calling about Grace."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid not. She had a bad fall in the playground. She has hurt her arm quite severely. We've called for an ambulance and they will be here any minute."

Elizabeth's heart began to race and she automatically placed her hand over it. "Should I meet them at the hospital, Jenny?"

"That would be a good idea. I just want to keep you on the line in case the paramedics want to speak to you."

"Okay."

Elizabeth stood up quickly. "Eve, honey, we have to go. Gracie has been hurt. Come on."

Elizabeth took her hand and despite Eve's questions, she was able to lead her to the car and get her into her seat and do up her seatbelt. Elizabeth ran back inside to grab her handbag as Jenny began to speak again over the siren that she could now hear in the background.

"Elizabeth, the ambulance just arrived. They're assessing her now."

"Alright, I'm getting in the car now. I just don't know where to go yet" Elizabeth said, getting frustrated.

"One of the paramedics wants to speak to you, hang on."

Elizabeth heard the phone change hands. "Mrs Thornton? Grace's mother?"

"Yes. Is she okay?" Tears began to roll down Elizabeth's cheeks as the stress of the situation began to overwhelm her.

"She's okay. Does she have any allergies to any medication?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alright, we're loading her into the ambulance and we will be heading to the hospital in Landerville. Are you able to meet us there?"

"Yes, I'm on my way."

Thankfully, it was the same hospital that she had given birth to both Grace and Eve so she was familiar with it and where the emergency department was. After the paramedic hung up, Elizabeth pulled the car out of the drive and headed down the street. She quickly dialled Jack on the handsfree and breathed a sigh of relief when he answered.

"Beth?"

"Jack, I'm on my way to the hospital?"

"You're in labour already?!" Jack's urgent voice filled the car.

"No! The school called. Gracie was in an accident. She's already in an ambulance on her way there" Elizabeth managed to get out before she broke down in tears. "Jack …"

"I'm coming, Beth. I'll meet you there. She'll be okay, alright?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it. She'll be fine. Now don't get too upset while you're driving. Where's Eve?"

"She's with me."

"Okay, well let me call Lee or Rosie and see if one of them can meet us there."

Elizabeth sniffled into the phone.

"Stay calm, Beth. I love you. I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth mumbled out an "I love you" through her tears before hanging up the phone.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Eve said quietly from the back seat.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Gracie. They said she hurt her arm badly."

"Like Daddy did?"

Elizabeth was always surprised about how intuitive her children were and the things that came out of them often amazed her.

"Yes, exactly like Daddy did. We're almost there."

Within ten minutes, Elizabeth pulled into the hospital grounds and headed straight for the emergency carpark. She hurried out of the car, as best as her huge belly would allow, before helping Eve down and rushing toward the main doors. She rushed toward the triage station.

"My daughter, Grace Thornton, was just brought in by an ambulance."

The nurse nodded and quickly grabbed another nurse in the room who came around to open the main doors for Elizabeth.

"Just through here, Mrs Thornton."

The nurse directed her through toward a section in emergency, stopping in front of a curtain, before kneeling down to Eve's height.

"And what is your name, princess?"

"Eve."

"Alright Eve. Your sister needs Mommy right now. How about we go find some toys to play with?"

Eve looked up at Elizabeth who nodded her head and gave her a tight smile before Eve took the nurses hand and allowed herself to be led away. Elizabeth immediately came around the curtain and her breath caught when she saw her little girl laying on the gurney unmoving. One of the assistant teachers was standing on the other side of the bed.

At the sight of Eve, Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle her sob. One of the nurses came around the curtain a second later.

"Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth nodded. The nurse ushered her to a chair near Gracie's bedside.

"Her bad arm is the left one. You can hold onto this hand. We just sedated her because of the pain, which is why she's asleep. We're just waiting for the x-ray machine."

Elizabeth took Gracie's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Gracie, sweetie. I'm here. Mommy's here" she whispered into Grace's ear, before brushing her hair away from her forehead slowly. "Gracie, Daddy is on his way. He'll be here soon."

Elizabeth waited but was disappointed that Grace was unresponsive, not wishing her to be in pain but just wishing she could at least see her daughter's eyes open. The teachers assistant spoke up then. Elizabeth didn't know her very well, as she had started at the school just after Christmas.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances, Mrs Thornton."

"It's Elizabeth."

The woman nodded. "I'm Mary. I was on the playground when you're daughter fell."

"What happened?"

"A few of the girls were playing tag and Grace jumped over one of those benches but tripped and fell hard. I suspect she will be very bruised elsewhere as well."

"Thankyou for staying with her."

"That's okay. I might go now. You will let us know how she is tomorrow though?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks again."

Elizabeth was left on her own but after ten minutes, she heard Jack's voice asking for his daughter and as she stood up he emerged from around the curtain.

"Jack!"

"Beth! Is she okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"She's been sedated for the time being. They are just waiting for the x-ray."

Jack bent down, kissing Grace on the forehead. "Is it this one?" Jack asked as he ran his finger gently down her arm which was now beginning to bruise.

"Yes."

"She hasn't been awake since you got here?"

"No" she said quietly, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay" Jack said, putting his arms back around her. "She'll be fine."

"I know, I just don't like seeing her like this" Elizabeth said as she began to cry.

Jack knew it was all the hormones talking so he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and rubbed her back gently. A few minutes later, the nurse returned with an orderly to assist her.

"We can take her through to get the x-ray now. You may as well both stay here. We won't be long."

Elizabeth nodded, but bent over to kiss Grace again before she was wheeled away on her bed. Jack made her sit down on the only available chair, his arm still resting around her shoulders. They sat there quietly, Jack asking a few questions. When he realised that Eve was at the hospital too, he left Elizabeth's side to go check on her and returned ten minutes later.

"Lee just arrived and he's taken Eve home with him. He's going to call Vi to get her to pick up Halley from school and then he will go pick her up from Vi's."

Elizabeth's mind darted to her other two children that had been absent from her thoughts at that moment, all her energy was concentrated on Grace.

"Oh, do you think that will be okay? She only has a few weeks left before the baby comes."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We are so lucky to have so many people around to help us."

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry – I forgot about Halley. How terrible is that?"

"It's okay. You've had a lot going on. That's why I'm here" he said with a smile.

Grace returned shortly after, still asleep on her bed but not long after she began to stir. Jack was holding her hand when she opened her eyes, still in a daze.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Gracie."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You hurt your arm. Do you remember?"

She looked up at him confused before she shook her head slightly.

"That's okay."

"Where's Mommy?"

Elizabeth was standing on her other side now. "I'm here, sweetie. Are you hurting anywhere?"

Grace stopped to think for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "My arm."

"Alright, I will just go grab the nurse" Jack said before he left them for a moment.

Elizabeth ran her hand down the side of Grace's face, pushing her hair back.

"You scared me, sweetie. You've been sleeping for a while" she said quietly.

Gracie continued staring up at her with still sleepy eyes, clearly still under the influence of the sedatives. The nurse returned a few minutes later and added an injection to her drip.

"This is just for pain relief this time. The results from the x-ray should be here very soon and then we will know what needs to happen."

Almost twenty minutes later, a doctor finally appeared with the nurse alongside her. Jack stood beside Elizabeth holding her free hand.

"It looks like Grace has broken her arm in two places close to the elbow. Sometimes breaks can be casted and they will heal on their own but due to the position of the break, the bone really needs surgery to have it moved back into the correct position and allow it to heal properly. This will ensure there are no long-term problems as Grace's bones continue to grow."

Elizabeth sighed disappointedly, her mind racing through the options, even though she understood what the doctor was suggesting.

"When can surgery be arranged? We don't want her waiting indefinitely if she needs sedation."

"I've contacted a paediatric orthopedic surgeon. He is on his way. If you are in agreement for Grace to have the surgery, a time will be decided on depending on the surgeon's availability and the theatres."

This time Jack was sighing disappointedly as he expected them to be stuck there waiting for surgery all day and evening. The doctor and nurse left and Jack paced impatiently backward and forward waiting for the surgeon to arrive.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, Jack" Elizabeth said quietly, as she sat stroking Grace's free arm. Grace's eyes had closed and she seemed to have drifted off to sleep again.

"I don't like seeing her in p-a-i-n. This could take forever" he spelt out so Grace didn't understand what he was saying if she was awake.

"She's okay. The pain meds have kicked in for the moment."

At that moment, a man poked his head into their area.

"Mr and Mrs Thornton, I presume?"

"Yes?" Jack said, turning.

"I'm Doctor Parson" the young man said as he emerged. "And this must be Grace" he said as he came to the bedside with a folder of notes in his hand. He laid the notes down and gently placed his hands on Grace's arm, raising it carefully and looking at it from different angles. Elizabeth was worried that Grace would be hurting, but her eyes remained close despite a small whimper at one point.

"I've had a look at the x-ray and I agree with the radiologist about the condition of the break. I think surgery would be the best option considering the position of the break and Grace's age. Do you have any concerns or objections to surgery?"

"No" Elizabeth said.

"Yes" Jack said at the same time.

They looked toward one another, both puzzled.

"Let me clarify" Jack went on. "I agree that Grace needs surgery but I don't want her in pain any longer than necessary. How long until she can get into surgery?"

"It looks like I can do it later this afternoon. Thankfully she doesn't have too much swelling, just bruising, which is optimal. I will make sure the nurse continues regular pain medication and once the theatre is free, she will be moved to pre-op and given anaesthetic. The surgery will be relatively quick as the breaks were clean so they will be moved back into position and pinned. The incision will be kept as small as purpose."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement but Jack was still uncertain.

"I will give you some time to discuss the operation and I will send the nurse in with the consent form if you're happy to go ahead."

"After the surgery, when can Grace come home?" Elizabeth asked.

"If everything goes to plan she could be out of here by tomorrow. It really just depends on her recovery from the anaesthetic and her overall pain level."

"Great. Thank you, Doctor."

Dr Parson left the room then and Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"There's nothing to think about. She needs the surgery for the best outcome" Elizabeth spoke determinedly.

"I guess, you're right."

"What's going on Jack?"

"I just hate hospitals. I find them very … confusing."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's understandable. She'll be okay, Jack. There really is no other option."

"I guess not."

By the time the nurse returned with the consent form, they both signed immediately.

* * *

Five hours later, after a tense two hours while Grace was in surgery, Grace was wheeled into her room for the night where Jack and Elizabeth were waiting. After seeing Elizabeth's condition, one of the nurse's had found a spare room with space for two beds and had encouraged Elizabeth to lay down while she was left waiting. After a lot of persuasion from both the nurse and Jack, Elizabeth had finally relented and when Grace was finally wheeled in, Elizabeth sat up a little too hastily. While the nurses were refitting all Grace's leads to the machines in the new room, Jack had noticed Elizabeth swaying before she tried to stand and he had moved to her side to make sure she didn't pass out.

"The surgery went well" Dr Parson addressed them. "The sedative should wear off in the next hour or so. We will bring her some food then and will try and get her to eat something but she will remain quite sleepy for the rest of the night probably."

"Great. Thankyou Doctor."

Dr Parson turned to look at them and obviously noticed Elizabeth still swaying from her seated position.

"Mrs Thornton, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered automatically.

Dr Parson moved closer and put his hand out to hold her shoulder.

"How about you move back on the bed for a moment so I can make sure?"

"I'm fine" Elizabeth said adamantly, while Jack was seeing that she was struggling.

"Beth, baby, how about you do as he says? We don't need you admitted to hospital right now as well."

Elizabeth glanced at him and reluctantly moved back on the bed and Jack helped move her legs up and helped her to rest back on the pillows.

Dr Parson moved the blood pressure unit from the side of Grace's bed to where Elizabeth was and began strapping the blood pressure cuff on her upper arm.

"Is that necessary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well you look pale and unsteady and you were only sitting down. We don't need you having a fall in your condition. How far along are you?"

"33 weeks" Jack replied.

Dr Parson looked from the cuff to Elizabeth's abdomen. "33?" he asked curiously.

"It's twins" Jack said as he caught on to what the doctor was implying.

Dr Parson nodded and began pumping up the blood pressure cuff while he held his stethoscope on the inside of Elizabeth's arm. He stood there deflating it as he looked at his watch. He checked the result on the gauge.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, Mrs Thornton. I'm going to send the nurse in to check you over fully."

"Really, I feel okay now."

"When did you last eat or drink something?"

"A few hours ago" Elizabeth said, dismissing it.

Jack glanced sideways at her, knowing it was more than a few hours.

"Alright, how about we get you some food as well to help the dizziness, but I'm still going to send the nurse in, otherwise I will just have to admit you" Dr Parson said, staring straight at her.

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance but knew there was no point arguing. Dr Parson left the room and then a new nurse entered, who was way too bubbly for Elizabeth to deal with at that moment.

"Mrs Thornton. Dr Parson filled me in. How about we check everything over while we wait for some food to arrive for you and Grace?"

Elizabeth nodded and allowed the nurse to move around, prodding and poking her. She wrote everything down in a new folder and when she had finished she left it on the end of the bed. Jack noticed that it had Elizabeth's sticker on the cover, all ready to go. They must have looked up her file.

"They're not going to admit me are they?" Elizabeth said worriedly.

"I don't know but we're in the best place for you right now."

"Are you going to stay?"

It was already 9 pm and Jack had been hoping to get back to Eve and Halley but now hearing about Elizabeth's condition as well he didn't think he should go too far.

"No. I will go home once I know you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jack."

"You said that before and your eyes were almost spinning in you're head. I will wait a little longer. I will just go and call Lee though and give him an update."

* * *

The nurse checked Elizabeth over an hour later and found that her blood pressure was still high but not unusually so. After eating she was no longer having vision problems, and although she didn't admit it out loud she didn't feel as nauseous any more. The nurse said she was free to go and Jack had wanted to drive her home and ensure that she got a good night's rest in her own bed but Elizabeth refused to leave Grace's side, despite Jack's protests.

"Beth, you should really be sleeping in your own bed right now."

"I'm not leaving my baby girl."

"I understand, but you need to look after yourself and the twins right now."

"I am not leaving her."

"Why can't you go home and sleep in a proper bed while I stay here with her?"

"She needs her mother, Jack" she said to him firmly.

Jack knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. Elizabeth was being stubborn and there was no changing her mind right now, despite the exhaustion that he could see on her features. Jack let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'm going home now. I will be back in the morning. Call me if anything changes."

Elizabeth nodded and settled herself back on the bed. Jack just shook his head as he came over, bending down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Take care of yourself. Try and sleep. I love you."

"I love you too" she said softly as he left the room.

Jack got back to his car and called Rosie. She picked up straight away.

"Hi Jack. How is she?"

"Okay, Grace still hasn't woken up yet. I'm just leaving now so I'll be at your place in 20 minutes."

"Alright. See you soon."

Jack pulled up into their driveway and swung his body out of the car, his whole body drained from the stress of the day. If he wasn't worrying about Grace, he had been worrying about Elizabeth and now the fatigue had all of a sudden hit him. He walked up to the front door slowly and knocked.

"Jack!" Rosie said as she answered the door.

"How are the girls?"

"They're fine. Eve fell asleep about two hours ago but Halley is still going."

Jack smiled. "No surprises there."

Jack walked into the house, following behind Rosie, heading for their theatre room. Sure enough, Eve was curled up into a ball on the couch with Halley beside her. Halley glanced over to them as they stood in the door.

"Daddy!" Halley said as she jumped up, running to Jack and throwing her arms around him.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, go get your things and I will carry Eve to the car."

She nodded before bounding off to get her school bag. She was wearing dark blue pyjamas which was a change to her favourite bright pink unicorn ones obviously borrowed from Will.

"They've both had a shower and are borrowing pyjamas off the boys" Rosie added.

"Thanks Rosie. You've been such a great help."

"No problem. Anytime Jack."

Jack went over to the couch, scooping Eve up gently in his arms. She barely moved except to snuggle closer to him. Jack took her out to his car and had her buckled in just as Halley appeared. Jack took her bag off her, putting it on the front seat, before helping her into the seat. He gave Rosie a quick hug before climbing into the driver's seat and reversing the car, turning it toward home.

By the time he pulled into their own drive, Halley was asleep as well. It took ten minutes to carry both girls inside and put them to sleep before he was able to collapse onto his own bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking to make sure he hadn't missed any calls from Elizabeth before he plugged it into the charger.

"I'll just stay here for a minute" he said as he relaxed back onto the bed and his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

Elizabeth was woken in the early hours of the morning by a little voice.

"Mommy."

Elizabeth stirred and looked sideways to see Grace was trying to get her attention.

"Hey Gracie. How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

Grace nodded. Elizabeth moved off the bed, slower this time and was grateful when she didn't see stars again like earlier.

Elizabeth moved to the side table where some sweet biscuits sat beside an apple juice. She moved the table closer to Grace and opened the biscuits for her.

"How about you try these while I go find some sandwiches?"

Grace nodded and after Elizabeth made sure Grace was propped up and ready to eat a little, she left the room. The nurses looked up from the station outside of the room and one of them stood to help her. After finding some more food for Grace, the nurse returned with Elizabeth to see how Grace was going.

Ten minutes later, Grace was wide awake so Elizabeth set up both the TV on some cartoons and her phone on a puzzle app and laid back down. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately and didn't wake again until early morning to the sound of voices.

She opened her eyes to see Jack, Halley and Eve crowded around Grace's bed. She had a giant pink teddy bear sitting next to her and they had what looked like McDonald's pancakes spread out in front of them and they were talking quietly.

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your daughter put in some requests this morning" Jack said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I called as soon as I woke up to make sure everything was okay and this one answered the phone and told me she was starving" Jack said with a smile and Grace giggled as Jack spoke.

"So you brought her McDonalds?"

"That was Halley's idea, but yes."

Elizabeth looked at Grace to see the broad smile and not a hint of any pain, which she was more than thankful about.

* * *

With the help of some light pain medication, Grace was released from hospital later that day. With her arm in a full elbow cast and sling, Jack helped manoeuvre her into the car carefully, propping her arm up once inside so the sling didn't pull on her neck and shoulders. Jack kept glancing at Elizabeth as they drove home.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"Yes. Just tired."

She had messaged Rosie and Vi as they were leaving hospital and her phone pinged with replies. Elizabeth pulled her phone out and replied to each of them, thanking Rosie profusely for helping them out the day before.

"How did you manage to get the day off today? I thought you had that big training thing starting today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, they continued to go ahead today but I will just join them tomorrow instead. I wasn't supposed to do Saturday but that's okay. I will make it up."

When they got home, Jack helped Grace out of the car and got her situated on the sofa while Elizabeth made her way slowly upstairs. She had been looking forward to a nice warm shower all day and finally when the water hit her back she felt the tension in her shoulders finally depart.

The family spent the rest of the day lazing around. The girls watched a movie and Halley and Eve ran around doing whatever Gracie asked. Elizabeth and Jack chilled out too and when dinner came around, Jack ordered pizza to be delivered. They ate their dinner together and then Jack helped Grace take a bath without getting her cast wet.

They had bought a bunk bed specifically for Grace and Eve to share and Grace had moved into it only a week before but now with the state of Grace's arm, both Jack and Elizabeth knew it was too risky to have either Eve or Grace up there. After little convincing, Halley ended up excitedly climbing into Grace's bed and Grace moved into Halley's room instead.

When Jack and Elizabeth finally climbed into bed, despite their lazy day they were both exhausted.

* * *

Jack woke early and left for his training exercises after a quick kiss to Elizabeth's cheek and a glance in at Grace. She appeared comfortable so Jack let her be.

An hour later Elizabeth woke. Honestly, she felt weird. She wasn't quite sure what to pinpoint the feeling as but she just felt off. She had a shower and dressed for the day before waking Grace and helping her downstairs to give her some medicine with her breakfast. Elizabeth sat and had a piece of toast with a cup of tea but she still couldn't shake the weird feeling.

Halley and Eve filtered into the kitchen and she made them both breakfast too. As Elizabeth was standing at the sink, rinsing and washing the dishes from breakfast and stacking the dishwasher, she felt a cramp in her abdomen. Immediately her hands went to her stomach as she breathed through the sudden overwhelming pain. It stopped a minute later and she stood there, one hand resting on the counter, hoping that it was just the one.

Just five minutes later, another one hit. Realisation all of a sudden hit her.

"Halley!"


	78. Chapter 78

_Here's a nice long chapter for you. Chapter 79 hopefully up by the end of the week … not too much of a cliffhanger today! You can breathe easy._

 **CHAPTER 78**

Jack and Shane were out in the middle of the field doing training exercises with their squads when a jeep came flying along the track. Jack had just finished handing out instructions as he turned to see who was in the vehicle and what they were after.

Private Allen's head emerged from the driver's window.

"Sergeant Thornton. Your wife has gone into labour."

A bunch of cheers went up as Jack reacted, shoving his papers into Shane's hands. Shane slapped him on the shoulder as he ran toward the vehicle amongst the chorus of well wishes and clapping that followed him. He jumped into the passenger seat and before the door had shut, Private Allen was spinning the jeep around and racing back toward base.

"How did you find out? Do you know anything else?" Jack grilled him, anxious at the fact that Elizabeth was no where close to her due date.

"No, just that someone called the office and your wife is on her way to the hospital."

Private Allen was concentrating on the dirt road in front of him and got them back to the base as quick as reasonably possible. Jack ran into the office building to confirm the message and sure enough, Abigail Stanton had made the call.

Jack ran to his locker, grabbed his keys, before bolting to his truck. Still in his army uniform, he drove toward the hospital before pulling Abigail's number up on his hands free. It began to ring and as soon as it was answered, Abigail's voice filled his car.

"Jack? Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Is she okay?"

"Yes, it's happening fast though, Jack."

"I'm about ten minutes away. Where are the girls?"

"They're here at the hospital. I called an ambulance because I was worried Elizabeth wasn't going to make it to the hospital in time and we followed her here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Jack hung up and frantically called Rosie who agreed to meet them at the hospital to look after the girls as well as call Charlotte on his behalf. Ten minutes later, Jack turned into the hospital carpark and after finding the first available spot, he threw his truck into park and jumped out, running to the entrance. His mind was going crazy, but most of all he felt like he had missed his three previous children's births and he didn't want to miss the last one.

Jack raced into the front entrance and ran toward the maternity section, thankful that they had squeezed in the hospital orientation weeks ago. As he neared the waiting area, he saw Abigail and his daughters waiting.

"Daddy!" Halley called out as he approached. Halley and Eve stood and raced toward him, clearly worried by the expressions on their faces. Grace sat beside Abigail, her arm still in the sling.

"Hi girls. It's okay. I have to go see how your Mom is. You be good for Abigail, won't you?"

Eve began to cry. "Daddy, don't leave" she said clutching his leg.

"It's okay. Rosie is on her way too. But we can't leave Mommy on her own, now can we?"

Halley shook her head and took Eve's hand. Abigail took her other, pulling her away from him.

"Go Jack. They'll be okay. It was just very sudden, that's all."

Jack nodded and pulled away, his heart breaking as Eve's sobs followed him toward the maternity suite doors. He rang the doorbell and a midwife appeared to let him in.

"I'm Jack Thornton, Elizabeth's husband."

"Right this way. She's been asking for you."

The midwife led him down a hallway and opened a door. "Look who I found" she said as she ushered Jack in.

Elizabeth was laying on the bed, her eyes closed and her face flushed. Jack rushed to her side, as her eyes opened, his hand finding hers and she grasped onto it.

"Jack!" Immediately tears appeared in her eyes. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Of course, I would. I promised didn't I."

The midwife beside her began to fill him in. "She received an epidural about ten minutes ago. We had a narrow window and just in case we need to head to surgery, we will be prepared. The heart rates of both babies are being monitored and they are both doing well at the moment. We have administered a steroid injection to help the babies breathing since they are almost seven weeks early."

Jack nodded, barely understanding what the nurse was talking about but knowing that they knew what the best course of action was.

"Here comes another contraction, Elizabeth. Can you feel any pain?" the midwife asked.

Elizabeth was breathing slowly. "A little, but it's bearable."

Another midwife walked into the room after a few more contractions had passed and checked Elizabeth over and spoke to the other nurse.

"You're close Elizabeth. The doctor is on his way. Everything is looking okay, just a little earlier than we anticipated but it won't be long now."

Elizabeth gave her a slight nod of the head, clearly feeling anxious about the situation. A contraction later, the doctor walked in with two other medical staff and checked everything again. After palpating her abdomen, he began to explain.

"Alright, Elizabeth. You're fully dilated. Things are moving very quickly. The first baby is in a good position. I'm not exactly sure what the other baby is up to – it will likely shift after the first baby is out of the way. We won't know until then if we will need to go straight to surgery. Theatres are ready for you in any case." The doctor turned to Jack. "If that happens, we will move quickly so don't panic." Addressing Elizabeth again, he told her to follow his instructions when to start pushing.

Elizabeth nodded, her hand tightening around Jack's.

"You're doing well, Beth. You can do it" Jack said quietly, as he brushed her hair off her face.

The doctor and midwife coached Elizabeth through the next several contractions before commencing to push. Within twenty minutes a piecing cry erupted into the room.

"It's a boy" the doctor announced as he handed the slippery baby to the midwife who held out a towel.

"A boy?" Elizabeth asked as her head fell back on the pillow, looking both exhausted and overwhelmed by everything.

Jack couldn't take his eyes away from the screaming bundle that was now being held by the midwife.

"Yes, Beth. A boy" Jack said as he leant over, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The baby was immediately handed off to a nurse where he was placed in a crib to be checked over. When Jack looked back down at Elizabeth, tears had welled up in her eyes.

"A boy. I can't believe it. I was certain it was going to be two more girls."

Jack squeezed her hand tightly.

"Okay Elizabeth, baby two is in the right position but the heart rate is dropping quickly" the doctor said as he came around to her side, his hand resting on her shoulder. Jack could already tell it wasn't good news. "It looks like the cord is out of the way but I think it's best to move for a caesarian immediately" the doctor said. "We can have the baby out in minutes that way. Are you both in agreement?"

"Yes" Jack said quickly. "Do what you have to do."

The doctor looked down at Elizabeth who was nodding her head in agreement, tears still in her eyes.

After that it was a blur as Elizabeth's bed was wheeled out of the room and down to theatres at the end of the hall. Jack watched her go, feeling torn as he was leaving his newborn son behind. Another nurse came up behind him.

"Mr Thornton, come this way. You need to scrub in if you want to be with your wife."

"What about the other baby?" he asked looking back into the room.

"He will be okay. He's been placed in a humidicrib and they're checking his breathing, oxygen levels and heart rate. Come, your wife would want you to be with her."

Jack followed the nurse to an area next to the operating theatre and the nurse showed him what to put on before she helped him put a hair net, face mask and shoe covers on. She then led him to a door where she poked her head in first before ushering him inside.

"Mr Thornton. Come this way."

Jack was led toward the bed and only then did he see Elizabeth's small frame underneath all of the covers. Most of her was hidden behind a green gown and there was another green sheet hung up across her body so they couldn't see what was happening on the other side.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's eyes were frantic as she tried to find him.

"Hey baby. I'm here" he said as he reached her side, his hand finding hers.

"Where were you? I'm scared. I …"

"It's okay. This was the best option."

"I know. I just …" the tears began falling down her cheeks. "I can't feel anything. I don't know what's going on."

The doctor's voice perked up on the other side of the curtain. "Alright, Elizabeth, I've made the incision. I'm about to pull the baby out."

Jack leaned his head around the side of the curtain, while still holding Elizabeth's hand. He saw the incision in Elizabeth's belly and people assisting the doctor as he reached his hands inside and a moment later withdrew them with the small mass of a baby in his arms. The cord hung free from his navel but the baby remained quiet and immediately Jack began to panic.

"It's another boy, as expected" the doctor said, handing the baby to the nurse by his side who immediately whisked the baby over to a table to the side. Jack's eyes were glued to the baby, waiting for a sound but none came.

"Jack? Why isn't he crying?"

"I don't know. Let me go check."

Jack stood and moved closer to the table where two nurses were now hovering over the baby who was being held face down and Jack could now see a suction tube being removed from the baby's mouth and pressed to his nose. The other nurse was gently rubbing the baby's back but in a hurried motion.

"There we go" the second nurse said and she stopped rubbing and only then did Jack see the shudder of a breath. The baby was turned back over and placed on the table and Jack finally felt the panic in him settle as he watched the baby's chest rise up and down. The nurse checked his heart rate before turning to Jack.

"He's okay. Just a quiet one."

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out in a panic.

Jack rushed back to her, taking her hand. "He's fine, just not crying."

Elizabeth was now almost sobbing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I could see him breathing and he's nice and pink."

Once the tears had started though, they weren't stopping. Elizabeth held an arm over her face, trying to hide them. Jack leant in and brushed his hand over her cheek, wiping them away.

"It's okay. They're both okay. You did amazing."

Elizabeth shuddered through her tears, her hands now wrapping around Jack's neck, her head buried against him.

"Beth, it's alright. I'm right here."

They stayed like that as everyone in the theatre moved around them. The doctor stitched up Elizabeth's wound, the theatre nurses did their checks, the anaesthetist looked at Elizabeth's vitals, and the neonatal nurses monitored the baby.

"Elizabeth, there's someone here you probably want to see" a voice said, interrupting them.

Jack pulled away and peered across to see the nurse holding up the baby from the crib.

"Here he is. He's breathing fine, but his oxygen level is still a little low. Crying normally clears out their airways but since he's been a little quiet we might need to try some more suctioning. We'll take him to the NICU now where we'll reunite him with his brother."

"Okay" she said, desperately wanting to hold him but understanding he couldn't be held just yet.

The nurse wheeled the crib away and then the doctor appeared behind them. "You did really well, Elizabeth. We will take you to recovery now until the anaesthetic has worn off and we will manage your pain medications before moving you to your room." Elizabeth nodded in agreement, too tired and overwhelmed for anything else.

"Mr Thornton, you can go to NICU with the babies or stay with your wife. It's your decision" the doctor added.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth knowing his decision but Elizabeth must have known. "Go with them, Jack. Make sure they're both okay?"

"Are you sure? I can stay with you" he said as he squeezed her hand.

"No. I want someone with them. Please?"

"Okay."

Jack leant down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

The nurse was just disappearing out the door. Jack stood to follow but turned back to the doctor. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Yes. We just check for any excess bleeding and severe pain before she is moved to her room."

Jack nodded before following behind his newborn son toward the NICU. A nurse waited for him as he changed back into his clothes and led him toward the nursery, where he was shown to another sink to wash his hands again. Only after that did he notice that the nurses had wheeled the crib in beside another larger one that was already there.

"Mr Thornton? How about you take a seat here and we can place the baby on your chest. Skin-to-skin contact is beneficial for newborns."

"Okay. Do you want me to undo my shirt then?"

"Yes. We'll cover you over with a blanket, so you don't need to worry about modesty" the older nurse said with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "That was the least of my concerns right now."

"I'm Beverly."

"Please, call me Jack."

Jack took a seat in the recliner that Beverly indicated and leant back in the chair as he unbuttoned his shirt. The nurse picked up the baby who was covered in a few different leads to continue monitoring him, and after moving the blanket off the baby, she placed him directly on Jack's chest. Jack's arm wrapped around the fragile body, cradling him to his chest lightly before Beverly fixed up the leads and covered the baby with a light blanket.

"There we go. How's that?"

Jack could feel the small regular breaths of his son and could feel himself calming. Jack smiled down at him. "Good, but I feel like my other son is missing out."

Beverly smiled at him. "He'll get his turn. He's fast asleep right now."

Jack rested back, his focus on his son's breathing but his mind shifted to Elizabeth. He suddenly felt very emotional about everything and hoped that she was doing okay and hated the fact that she was on her own while he sat here with their two sons. The tears threatened as he felt like his entire family had been divided at this point.

An hour later, Beverly hovered in front of Jack.

"I will just take the baby back and recheck all of his vitals."

Jack nodded his agreement and as the blankets were taken away and the baby was removed from his father's chest, the sudden loss of warmth triggered the reaction they had all been waiting for. Within seconds a piercing cry erupted from the baby's mouth and Jack worried for a moment until seeing the smile on the nurses face.

"There we go" Beverly said. "That took you a little while" she said to the baby. She placed him in the crib and moved all of her instruments over him, checking his skin colour and oxygen levels. The baby's crying continued without any break and soon his brother was starting to show the signs of waking as well.

"That's looking much better. Well done, Dad!"

Jack smiled feeling proud that he had been of any use even though he still felt helpless. Beverly picked the baby back up again before returning him to the crib and covered him in a blanket to match his brother's so they now lay beside one another. The slightly older baby calmed back down and both now lay peacefully beside one another. Only then did Jack realise the similarity between them.

"Did they weigh the same in the end?"

"No. The second baby was about a pound less."

"Wow, that's quite a difference" Jack said as he stared at his boys but the difference in size mentioned was definitely believable as the younger baby was much smaller in every respect. "Do you know how much longer it will be before I can see Elizabeth?"

"It's usually about two to three hours."

"Okay. I had better go fill in my family. I forgot that they were waiting."

"That's fine. Do what you have to do. The babies may need a feed soon. We'll try and wait until your wife is ready but otherwise we can give them a bottle if needed."

Jack nodded and left the nursery with one last check of his baby boys. He emerged from the delivery suite to find Abigail, Rosie, Lee, Shane and Charlotte waiting with his daughters.

"Jack!" Rosie said, standing up upon noticing him. "How much longer?"

"All done" he said, finally feeling like he could smile.

"What?!" Rosie shrieked.

Jack walked over to his daughters who were waiting eagerly for him. Halley and Grace sat beside each other and Eve sat on Charlotte's lap beside them. Jack knelt down in front of them. "Guess what?"

"What?" Halley and Grace replied.

"You have two new baby brothers."

Their faces all lit up. "Two boys?!" Halley asked excitedly.

"Yep."

Halley jumped up, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "When can we see them?"

"Maybe tomorrow. They are in a special nursery at the moment because they were born so early. They need a little help breathing."

Halley nodded in understanding but he could see the confusion on Grace and Eve's faces.

"Congratulations Jack" Charlotte said, patting his shoulder. "Is Lizzy okay?"

Jack stood up then, his gaze moving away from his daughters.

"She's not great. The first baby was born quickly but they had to go to surgery because the second baby's heart rate dropped too quickly. She's still in recovery so …" he almost choked with the emotion again. He dearly wanted to see Elizabeth and hold her to know everything was okay.

"Hey, she will be okay" Charlotte said quietly, rubbing his arm gently.

"I know. She insisted that I go and check on the babies so I had to leave her."

"If that's what she wanted, you did the right thing. She is probably getting some good sleep so when she sees her boys, she will be more rested."

"I hope so."

"Twins, Jack! You two kept that quiet" she said with a broad smile.

"We did. Surprise" he said quietly. Charlotte just laughed.

Rosie approached then and wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be alright. She's one hell of a tough woman, that wife of yours."

"I know" Jack said with a smile.

Lee grabbed him in a hug too. "Congrats man! You've finally evened the playing field with all of those girls. And to think you and Beth kept twins a secret!"

"Yeah! Well done, man! You, Rip and the boys can take on the women of the house now!" Shane added as he shook Jack's hand.

"What are you even doing here?" Jack said in realisation. "We were in the middle of training exercises!" Jack said, laughing.

"I bolted out of there thirty minutes ago and came straight here. I wasn't missing this for the world."

Jack shook his head in good humour. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Eve.

"Daddy, are you coming home with us now?"

"I can't, sweetie. I have to wait and check on your Mom when she wakes up."

Big tears rolled down Eve's cheeks and only then did Jack realise just how little she was and how overwhelming this whole the last few days had been for her as well. Jack scooped her up in his arms, holding her close.

"What's wrong, Eve?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know but it's just for tonight and then I will be home tomorrow night. Tomorrow you can come back for a visit to see Mommy and the babies."

"Who's taking us home?"

Jack wasn't sure what had been arranged, he just assumed Rosie had organised everyone. He looked over at Rosie and noticed she had been listening.

"Abigail has Elizabeth's car so she's going to drive the girls home and I'm going to do a food run and then look after them until Charlotte gets there."

"Thank you all so much. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Nonsense. We're family, Jack" Rosie said.

Jack turned to Abigail. "And thank you so much. I'm glad you were there to help."

"It's my pleasure, Jack" she said as she patted him on the back. "Luckily Elizabeth called me when she did."

Jack knelt down in front of Grace. "And how are you feeling? Is your arm sore?"

"I want Mommy" she said, beginning to cry.

"I know, sweetie. Is your arm sore?"

She nodded slowly. Still from his spot on the ground, Jack gave his mother the run-down on Grace's arm and her pain medication.

"She has probably had the sling around her neck for too long now. It gets too heavy for her. Once in the car, maybe prop it up and take the sling off."

"Will do, Jack" she said and he noticed Abigail had listened to all of his instructions as well.

"Don't worry. I remember my son Peter did almost the exact same thing when he was Grace's age" Abigail said reassuringly.

Jack said goodbye to each of his daughters and watched as Abigail took Halley and Grace's hands and Rosie carried Eve out of the hospital. Eve watched him over Rosie's shoulder and gave him a sad little wave just before she disappeared from view. Lee and Shane both said their goodbyes and offered their congratulations again before departing, leaving Jack alone with his mother.

"Jack, I don't want to impose but do you think it would be okay to see the babies before I go? Just a quick look."

"Of course. I'm sure that will be fine."

Jack led his mother back through the maternity doors towards the NICU. He washed his hands again and his mother copied him and as he led them into the suite, Beverly noticed him and smiled.

"They haven't moved, Jack. Still sleeping peacefully."

"That's good to hear. This is my mother Charlotte. She's just come in to have a quick look. I hope that's okay."

"Yes, of course. One visitor at a time is fine."

Jack led his mother over to the crib and he heard his mother suck in a breath.

"Oh Jack, they are beautiful."

"Yes, they are."

Charlotte and Jack both stood there staring at them for some minutes. "Which one is the older one?"

"The one on the right. You can tell he is a bit bigger. The one on the left is the one that had the breathing troubles before. He didn't cry when he was born and had us all in a bit of a panic."

Charlotte smiled down at them. "That would be beyond nerve wracking."

They stood there watching for a few more moments before Beverly reappeared beside them.

"Your wife has been released and has been moved to room 304. We will have to wait until she can sit in a wheelchair to come down here for a visit. Maybe you should take some photos or videos to show her in the meantime."

"That's a good idea." Jack took out his phone and took a few photos for Elizabeth. Once he was done, Jack hastily began to move toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jack. I can bring the girls here when you're ready for them" Charlotte said as she followed him out.

"Great. Thanks Ma" he said quickly as he hurried out the door, impatient to see his wife.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79**

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth woke up in what appeared to be a ward but she later realised it was the recovery suite. She was in a world of pain but as soon as she had spoken to the doctor attending her, she was given some pain killers via the IV in her arm and within ten minutes they had taken affect and the pain in her abdomen slowly became a dull ache.

Once the distraction of the pain was removed, she remembered her baby boys and her anxiety began to go up. Her raised heart rate on the monitors must have caused concern because a nurse came immediately to check on her.

"Mrs Thornton? Is everything okay?"

"My boys. Are they okay? Did they both make it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise the doctor didn't give you an update. Both babies are fine and are in NICU with your husband."

"The second one was struggling to breathe so …"

"He's fine. The NICU nurse updated me about ten minutes ago and after spending time with your husband, he is doing much better. We can move you to your room soon."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, resting back into the pillows further.

"Hold tight, it won't be long" the nurse added, as she patted Elizabeth's hand before leaving the room.

Within the hour, Elizabeth was being moved and she was grateful to see she was placed in a private room. The nurse handed over to the maternity ward nurse, who rattled off facts and figures about Elizabeth's care while she stared at the door waiting for someone familiar to appear. As the recovery nurse left, the maternity nurse addressed her.

"Mrs Thornton?"

"Mmmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

The nurse nodded with a kind smile.

"Overwhelmed. This whole thing happened so suddenly. I was booked in for a caesarean in a few weeks' time but my babies had other ideas."

The nurse gave a little chuckle. "They tend to do that."

"Can you see where my husband is? I really need to see him."

"Certainly. I'll call NICU and find out."

She left but within two minutes, Jack's head emerged in the doorway.

"Jack!"

He rushed over to her, his arms wrapping around her as best as he could while trying not to press against her stomach wound. "Elizabeth."

Neither of them could contain themselves and Elizabeth broke down in tears again and Jack held her tight as his own eyes welled up. They held each other for some minutes before Jack could finally get composed enough to pull back and look down at her, before he immediately pressed his lips to hers.

"You did it, baby. Two beautiful boys."

"They're both okay?"

"They're perfect."

"Have you held them?"

"Only the second baby. They were worried about his breathing so he slept on my chest for about an hour and then he finally cried when they took him away. He's got wires and leads all over him at the moment though."

"So he's okay?"

Jack brushed the wet tears off her cheeks. "Yes, he's doing fine. A bit small but good."

Elizabeth nodded slowly and Jack leant down to hug her again, nestling his head in her neck and breathing her scent in.

"You had me so worried. Don't ever do that to me again" he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth's fingers now ran through his hair as they clung to one another. "What?"

"I wanted to stay with you."

"You know they needed you. I knew I would be okay."

Jack pulled back again, his hand running down her face, resting on her cheek.

"I didn't know that. I just saw you cut open and a baby pulled from your stomach. Not something I ever want to see again."

"Well, you're in luck because I am never doing that again. We're booking your appointment to get the snip tomorrow."

Jack scrunched up his face.

"Hey, don't complain. You saw what I just went through. You can go through an itty bitty surgical procedure to ensure we don't have any more accidents."

Jack nodded reluctantly. "I guess so."

Elizabeth giggled and Jack was just glad to hear the sound, despite the fact that it was at his own expense.

"Where are the babies? Can I see them?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, shifting in her bed despite the recent surgery to her midsection.

"Well you can, but you need to be able to get into a wheelchair. They have to remain in NICU at the moment." Jack watched Elizabeth's face drop in disappointment. "But look what I have to show you."

Jack pulled out his phone and navigated through the photo gallery before handing it over to her and coming around to her side so he could see the pictures as well.

"Oh my …" was the only sound that escaped Elizabeth's lips.

She stared at the photo of the two babies side-by-side in their respective cribs. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm guessing this is baby one" she said pointing to the obviously larger baby.

"Yes, that's right."

Elizabeth zoomed the picture in so that she could take in every detail.

"Wow, Jack, they look even more like you" she said in amazement.

"What are you talking about? They look like mini versions of you" Jack said refuting her comment.

"No. They're noses and lips are all you. I wonder what colour eyes they will have."

Elizabeth continued to flick through each of the photos, staring at them in avid detail, before going back through them again. The nurse brought in some food and water before leaving them alone again. Elizabeth barely wanted to eat but Jack talked her around.

"You should eat and have a rest and maybe we can convince a nurse to get a wheelchair for you when you wake up."

"I don't like my chances with this stomach wound" she said with a groan as she tried to sit up a bit higher.

"You just had twin boys. I'm sure they will help you wherever they can."

Elizabeth was too tired to argue so she did as she was told.

* * *

When Jack entered the NICU while Elizabeth was sleeping, Beverly immediately noticed him and called him over.

"We were just about to call you. Since Elizabeth's milk wouldn't have come in yet and due to her surgery we were just about to ask you if you would like to proceed with bottle feeding for the time being."

"Yes, that's fine" he replied, knowing Elizabeth would asleep for a few hours at least.

Beverly made the bottles up and helped Jack to get setup with the first baby.

"Did you have names picked out for the boys?"

"Yes. We had decided on Liam but we were still unsure for the second name."

"Liam is a nice name."

"It's after Beth's father, William."

"What is your father's name?"

"His name was Thomas or Tom but my brother also goes by that name and we are … distant, I guess."

"What were the other names you were choosing between?"

"Well there was Ashton or Ash, Jamie or Lewis. I'll have to wait and see what Beth thinks."

"And you have other children?"

"Yes, three girls" Jack said with a smile as he thought of his daughters.

"Wow. So two boys is perfect then!" Beverly said happily.

"Yeah it's all balanced out now."

"How old are your daughters?"

"Eight, six and four."

"They are the perfect age to be big helpers at home."

"Yes, Halley definitely will. Grace just broke her arm the other day so she won't be able to do much for a while. And poor Eve, I worry about her."

Beverly looked at him surprised.

"I just mean with all the change. She has been the baby for a long time."

"Children are resilient. In the time you are worrying about them, they have already sorted themselves out."

Jack smiled as he watched his newborn son drinking the milk in his bottle. "I think you're right. How's that little guy going?"

Beverly pulled the bottle from the baby's mouth and held it up to see how much he had drunk. "He's a bit slow but these little babies usually struggle a little bit. They're not very strong yet."

They continued their conversation, Beverly asking more questions about the girls. After feeding the boys, Jack sat between the cribs, a hand on each of his sons as he watched them sleep, exhausted from their feeds.

Later that evening, Jack went back to see Elizabeth. He found a nurse who was happy to move Elizabeth to a wheelchair if she wasn't in too much pain so that she could go see her boys. Jack knew Elizabeth wouldn't mention the pain if she knew it meant seeing her boys. Sure enough she lit up when the nurse mentioned visiting the NICU. Jack wheeled her slowly down the hallway and into the NICU ward. He rounded the corner to find Beverly gone and another nurse instead.

"You must be the Thornton's. Beverly mentioned we should be expecting you."

Jack wheeled Elizabeth closer to the cribs.

"Oh Jack. Look at them!"

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Elizabeth nodded hurriedly, craning her neck to get a closer look.

"Did you want to hold your boys?" the nurse asked as she came around the side of the crib.

"Yes!"

The nurse's name tag revealed her name to be Karen. She leant into the first crib and lifted out one of the oldest baby and handed him over carefully.

"Which is this one?" Elizabeth asked as she took the baby eagerly into her arms, sighing as he rested against her chest.

"That's the eldest one" Jack said confidently. "He's a little bigger than the second baby."

The baby stirred slightly before settling into Elizabeth's arms.

"He's beautiful, Beth."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack beaming. "He's perfect."

"Jack, why don't you hold the other baby?" Beverly said.

Jack came straight around to the crib and took the second baby carefully, avoiding the leads that still ran off to a machine to the side and brought him closer to Elizabeth.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Wow, they are similar aren't they?"

Jack laughed. "They are identical, babe."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "You know what I mean."

"They're both perfect." Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Just like their mother." Elizabeth kissed him back before both of their eyes swept back to the babies in their arms.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack decided to go with the two names they had originally decided on: Liam (after Elizabeth's father) and Ashton. Jack stayed the night by Elizabeth's side as she couldn't move too much just yet. Jack did go to the nursery during the night to help with the feeding although Elizabeth couldn't yet.

The next morning, the nurses determined that Liam was doing well enough to come out of the humidicrib and stay in Elizabeth's room but Ashton still needed more attention, so he had to remain in the special care nursery. Elizabeth and Jack had both debated separating them but Beverly assured them it was perfectly normal. As it was, they expected Ashton wouldn't be able to go home until a week or so after Liam at this stage due to his much smaller size.

Charlotte called Jack in the morning to let him know the girls were badgering her to bring them for a visit. Of course, Jack agreed, desperately wanting to see his girls, especially Eve who he had worried about most of the night.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jack came out to greet them where Eve threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own arms tightly around his neck almost like she was never going to let him go.

"Did you want to come and see your baby brother?"

"You mean brothers, Daddy" Halley corrected him.

"Well, actually you can only meet one of the babies today. One of them is in a special nursery and he can't have visitors just yet."

"Oh, okay" Halley said sadly.

"Let's go see Mommy. You need to be quiet though so as not to disturb the baby too much. Remember our quiet voices like we talked about."

"Okay" Halley and Grace both responded eagerly.

Jack held Grace's good hand as he led his daughters and mother into the room where Elizabeth was. Eve clung to his neck tightly and he could feel how anxious Grace was as they rounded the corner and saw Elizabeth.

"Hi girls. Did you come to see your little brothers?" Elizabeth beamed at them and Grace pulled away, rushing to Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth patted the bed beside her and Grace climbed up with a hand from Jack, before curling into her mother's side. Elizabeth put her arms around her and hugged her back.

"How is your arm feeling, Gracie?" she said quietly to her as she kissed her forehead.

"It was really sore last night."

"We had some trouble getting her comfortable" Charlotte added from the corner of the room. "But one the pain medication kicked in, it helped her go to sleep."

Elizabeth nodded, kissing Grace again before addressing Charlotte. "Thank you for everything, Charlotte."

"Anything I can do to help, just let me know. Abigail was going to bring dinner over tonight, which I was not going to knock back."

Jack laughed. "Definitely not. I don't want my girls to starve."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Don't sass me, young man. You may have just had a baby, but you don't get to knock my cooking abilities."

"What 'abilities'?" he asked, suppressing laughter.

"Hey, I've been getting better the last few years, haven't I Lizzy?"

Elizabeth looked between Charlotte and Jack. "I'm not entering into this discussion" she said warily.

The banter was interrupted as Halley stepped forward, immediately peering at the baby in the crib beside Elizabeth's bed.

"He's so small."

Elizabeth laughed. "He won't stay like that."

"What's his name?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and gave him a nod.

"We've decided to call them Liam and Ashton. What do you think?"

"Baby Liam and Baby Ash …" Halley said, trying out the names. "I like it. So this is Liam?"

"Yep." Jack smiled and Elizabeth and his eyes met again.

"I like them too" said Grace as she peered past Elizabeth to get a closer look. Eve still clung to Jack but he could see her craning her neck to get a glimpse.

At that moment, Liam let out a big yawn which caused Halley and Grace to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see that Mommy?" Grace said.

"I did. He's very tired. He will sleep for a while now."

"Can I touch him?" Halley asked.

"Yes, that's okay. Just be gentle."

Halley ran her finger gently over the top of Liam's head and Grace climbed down the bed and copied her movements on the other side of the crib. The girls asked Elizabeth lots of questions which she answered patiently. Charlotte hung back, not interrupting their family time, but getting to watch her grandson sleeping.

After a while, Liam began to fuss in preparation for his next feed. Jack reluctantly interrupted the conversation. "Alright girls. We have to go now and let Mommy and Liam rest. You can come back tomorrow."

They started to complain before Charlotte cut them off. "We're going to go to the shops now and buy the babies a present, remember?"

That changed their tune and they hurriedly said goodbye to their parents.

"Bye Mommy" Grace said reaching up to kiss Elizabeth's cheek. Halley did the same and headed for the door. Jack bent down with Eve so she could do the same.

"Be good, girls. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack walked them out, handing Eve over to his mother.

"Thank you so much, Ma."

"No problems Jack. Just enjoy your time with Lizzy."

"I am. I will try and get home tonight. I will just see how Elizabeth is doing. I will let you know later."

"It doesn't matter to me. I will stay in the guest room either way. Then you don't need to worry if and when you want to come back here."

Jack gave her a quick hug. "You're the best."

"I know" she said with a laugh as she led the girls back out of the hospital.

Jack returned to Elizabeth's room and found her nursing Liam, her eyes watching him intently. He sat down beside her, watching the pair.

When Liam had finished feeding, Elizabeth easily shifted him to her shoulder and rubbed his back. When his stomach was settled, she shifted him back onto her lap and wrapped the blanket more tightly around him. Jack watched in awe as she moved with such ease.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Jack nodded and Elizabeth moved the baby away from her body and into his awaiting arms. Jack took him, resting Liam's head in the crook of his elbow.

"I feel like I'm going to break him but I kind of remember this feeling."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, you should. You've done it three times already. It's not a feeling that's easy to forget."

* * *

After five days, Elizabeth was ready to leave the hospital but she was torn. Both babies were way too small to go home yet and Ashton had a whole range of issues that would prevent him from going home for some weeks yet. Although Elizabeth wanted to escape the hospital and just go home, she felt like her heart was breaking to leave them behind but at least they had each other.

After another week, Liam was permitted to go home with Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth dressed him up in a cute little blue outfit that her daughters had hand-picked for their little brother. He let out another yawn as she bundled him up in a baby blanket and placed him back in the crib ready to go home. Jack came into the room after completing all the paperwork, going straight to Elizabeth's side and pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess so" the uncertain feeling in her stomach still made her feel unsettled.

"Let's go then."

Elizabeth nodded before turning to the crib that would remain behind. Ashton. She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pulsing beneath her fingers.

"Goodbye, my little boy. I will be back soon."

Jack put his arm around her waist. "I was going to drop you and Liam home and come back anyway."

Elizabeth nodded before taking one last longing look and moving to the door with tears in her eyes. Jack nodded toward Beverly as he slowly wheeled the crib with Liam inside out of the room. Elizabeth waited at the door with tears now flowing down her cheeks. Jack stopped walking with the crib and embraced her quickly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before continuing to walk. Elizabeth followed with her hand wrapped around Jack's arm. They walked toward the exit of the hospital in silence. Jack left Elizabeth in the lobby so that he could bring the car around for them.

After Liam was secured in the car and Elizabeth was in the passenger seat, Jack pulled away from the curb. His hand rested on her knee, trying to get her attention.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It feels like I'm leaving part of myself behind."

"You are, Beth" he said as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

* * *

It was three more weeks before Ashton had finally put on enough weight and was well enough to be permitted to go home. It was three weeks that consisted of Jack and Elizabeth getting the girls ready for school, dropping them off, going to the hospital, one of them visiting Ashton while the other stayed outside with Liam, picking up the girls from school, homework and dinner, breast pumping and freezing milk for Elizabeth, waking up every three hours through the night for Liam. Then repeating the next day. Both Jack and Elizabeth were mentally and physically exhausted.

On the day that Ashton was finally permitted to come home, the whole family went to the hospital to pick him up. When everyone was finally buckled into the seats of their new minivan, with Grace and Halley sitting in the rear seats and Eve squashed between her two baby brothers in the middle seats, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were all together. She was so happy to see the hospital disappear in the rear-view mirror and even more happy when they pulled their car into the drive. All of their family were finally home - together.

* * *

 _ **One chapter to go … finally!**_


	80. Chapter 80

_And here it is … the final chapter!_

 **CHAPTER 80 - EPILOGUE**

 _ **Three years later …**_

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen finalising the last touches on the giant cake in front of her. She did her best to spread the green buttercream icing evenly. Her mind was wandering, thinking back to the occurrences from three years prior when on this exact day she gave birth to her beautiful boys.

A lot had changed in that time, but much had also stayed the same. The Thornton family had moved houses in that first year to give them more room and Jack was insistent they needed a larger yard with a swimming pool. They had found the perfect place in a newer estate, a little closer to Jack's base too.

Jack was comfortable with work and had been delegated to a training and education position that meant no more deployments, although there were occasional stints to training courses at other bases. He was still recovering from his head injury from four years prior and occasionally he had relapses that would hit them all hard, but all-in-all he was adapting quite well. He still regularly saw Frank and he knew that without him, his recovery would have never been as good as it had been.

Elizabeth and Jack had realised a long time ago that a lot of Jack's memories were gone, but Elizabeth spent a lot of time reminiscing and telling Jack stories about the time he had forgotten. Their focus now was on making new memories as both a couple and as a family. At the time, Elizabeth was actually glad things had happened the way they did. After all without the accident, they would have never been blessed with Liam and Ashton and Jack would probably be spending a lot more time away from his family. As a couple, the romance hadn't exactly dwindled prior to Jack's accident but it was definitely more like being in a relationship in the early stages again. Even though there were some disadvantages to Jack's memory condition, the advantages outweighed them and all Elizabeth had to do was watch Liam and Ashton giggling and laughing, playing with their sisters, and wrestling Jack only the way boys can, to see that.

Elizabeth's business had finally gotten off the ground about a year prior. She had put the boys into childcare two days a week to get the business moving forward. She had been worried at the beginning, but they thrived being around other children their age and she felt less guilt knowing that they were happy. With them taken care of, she was able to finalise everything and was able to set an opening date and six months later she had opened their doors. Within just a few months, the reputation of their school had grown so strong that she had a solid waiting list and already Elizabeth was making plans to open another site closer to the city. Her own father, William, had been so impressed by the success of the business he had since retired from his own role at his firm and was helping her manage the business side of things much to her delight. Elizabeth was then able to focus on being in the classroom with the children, which is where she knew that she could help the most, as well as spending more time with her own children. Life was good.

Elizabeth finished icing the cake and once that was done, she began carefully placing the dinosaur figurines on top of the cake.

"Mom!"

Elizabeth continued what she was doing as she answered. "What is it Grace?"

"Dad's finished putting the streamers up. What was next?" Grace asked as she poked her head around the kitchen door. Her hair was now much longer, trailing down to her waist. She was growing out of her baby face and was turning into a gorgeous young girl.

"The balloons are just over there on the table."

Grace grabbed the packet of blue balloons and bounded back out the door the way she had come in. Elizabeth smiled to herself at her almost ten-year-old daughter. Grace had grown up so much even in the last year.

"Mom!" Another voice interrupted her progress.

"Yes?"

"Liam just drew all over the wall" Eve replied, exasperated as she walked in.

Elizabeth sighed. "What do you mean he drew on the wall? I thought you and Halley were watching him and Ash?"

"I was watching Ash and Halley was on her phone instead of watching Liam."

Elizabeth finished what she was doing before dumping the icing bowl in the sink along with the pallet knife she had been using. She quickly rinsed her hands in the sink, drying them on the hand towel as she followed Eve out of the kitchen.

"Halley!" she said when she saw her daughter sitting on the couch staring at the phone in her hands. Halley didn't look up.

"Mmm?" she said still glued to the screen.

"Hand me your phone now, please?"

That broke Halley from her thoughts, glancing up at Elizabeth in alarm. "What? Why?"

"You know the rules. Your phone is only to be used during free time or for emergencies. Is it free time?"

Free time was a special time of the day when the older children were permitted to use their devices.

"No" Halley said groaning. "Can't I just finish texting Ginny?"

Halley's current best friend unfortunately had a lot more freedoms than Halley herself was allowed but Ginny was the youngest of three children. Elizabeth and Jack found it a continual struggle trying to explain why Halley wasn't allowed to do the same things that Ginny was allowed to do.

"No. You are supposed to be either watching your brothers or helping set up for the party and you are doing neither. Our guests are going to be here in just under an hour and I just heard that Liam drew on the wall …"

Elizabeth turned around now only to see a scribble in red marker along the wall and a collection of markers sitting on the floor, spilling out of Grace's pencil case. She groaned, looking around but still couldn't see where Liam actually was.

"I will have your phone now" she said holding out her hand. Halley rolled her eyes before putting the pink cell phone in her hand. "Can you please go find Liam now?"

Halley stood up and, dragging her feet, did as her mother asked. Eve stood there watching the whole thing.

"Where's Ash?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well he was there …." Eve said pointing to the floor, "but then I came to find you."

Elizabeth shook her head and headed for the back door where she knew Jack would be. She walked through the large bifold doors into the alfresco area where Jack was standing on a ladder, sticking balloons to the ceiling. A large party table sat in the middle of the room overflowing with everything dinosaur related from matching plates, cups, napkins and a dinosaur table cover.

"Jack, have you seen the boys?"

"Nope" he said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling until he had stuck the balloons in place, before he climbed back down the ladder and walked toward her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What have they done?"

"One of them … or both of them … drew all over the wall in red marker and now they have disappeared I suspect because they know they are in trouble." Jack was now by her side his arm around her.

"I'll find them" he said as he kissed her cheek and then walked inside. "Boys!" he yelled. "Liam! Ashton! Come here now!"

Elizabeth, Halley and Eve stood behind quietly – all of them listening. Grace continued to unravel streamers at the table. Elizabeth walked back into the house and her and Jack began searching the rooms. There was still a baby gate on the stairs so they knew the twins couldn't have gone far.

As Elizabeth closed in on the kitchen, where she had been not five minutes before she heard giggling. She hurried into the room only to find the boys hiding behind the kitchen counter, their faces and hands now covered in green icing. Liam even had a big blob in his hair. Elizabeth looked at the cake that she had just finished in horror. Sure enough there were finger marks where the boys had decided to do their taste testing.

"Oh no!" she said out loud.

Jack was behind her in a moment. Elizabeth heard him suck in a breath when he realised what they had done.

"Boys!" he yelled at them. "What are you doing? That's your birthday cake for the party!"

The two blonde haired boys stared up at their father with round green eyes, both of their bottom lips turning downward. Talk about making you melt, Elizabeth thought to herself. Despite the mess they had made, she had to cover the smile on her face. They were absolutely adorable even when they were up to mischief.

"First you drew on the wall and now this! I think we're going to have to cancel the party, Mama" Jack said turning to Elizabeth. She could see the humour dancing in his eyes too but the rest of his face remained stern.

"I think you're right" Elizabeth said, putting her hands on her hips and doing her best to stifle her smile.

"No! No! We want a party!" Liam said, jumping up and down. Ash copied his brother, both of them now upset.

Even though they were identical twins and difficult to tell apart in almost every way, there was one main difference. Liam was the naughtier one and his brother would follow his lead. It was almost always Liam's idea to do something and Ashton just went along with it. If they had their backs to you and you couldn't tell who was who, you could tell who Ashton was because he constantly watched his brother for guidance. Whether it was because he was the smaller of the two for a long time or it was instinctive they would never know but Elizabeth hoped that one day he would grow out of it.

"I don't know that you deserve a party. Look what you did to the cake that your Mama has worked so hard on! That wasn't a very nice thing to do was it?"

"No, Daddy" Liam said looking down at his feet. Ashton was quiet but he was doing the same thing.

"And you know not to draw on the walls, or anything else for that matter, except paper?"

"Yes" Liam replied.

"Ash, you know that don't you?"

Ashton just nodded. Elizabeth was fairly certain Ashton hadn't done any of the drawing but he agreed with his father nonetheless.

"Alright, well let's get the paper towel and the spray and see if we can clean the wall and then maybe we can consider still having the party."

The boys jumped eagerly, going to the cupboard under the sink and grabbing the paper towel out. Elizabeth went to the laundry to get the spray. She heard Jack giving them more instructions and then he appeared behind her to take the spray bottle from her. He leant in closer to her ear and she heard him laughing under his breath.

"Did you see their faces?" he whispered.

She nodded, a giggle escaping her lips.

"They are just so naughty. Man, they remind me of the stories my mother used to tell me about Tom and I."

"So which one were you, do you think? The ringleader or the one tagging along?"

"I don't know but poor Ash – he's got no hope does he?"

Elizabeth laughed softly. Jack looked at her, his eyes dancing, before he leant in and pecked her lips.

"What was that for?"

"Does their have to be a reason why I wanted to kiss you?"

"I guess not."

He leant in and kissed her again before pulling away. "We're going to finish this later when I don't have two green icing monsters to reprimand."

"Promise?" she asked as he walked away.

He turned around, walking backwards for a few steps. "Most definitely" he said with a wink, before going back to the tv room to sort out the wall.

Elizabeth smiled to herself and returned to the kitchen to assess the damage to the cake.

* * *

The party went off without a hitch. All their family and close friends had come. They had lots of kid's foods but also some salad and meat on the grill for the adults. It had been a beautiful sunny day and although the kids wanted to go into the pool, Jack didn't think it would be anywhere near warm enough yet. Instead they settled for some party games and after they had sung Happy Birthday and cut the cake, everyone began to depart slowly.

Rosie and Viola had helped to clean up before they left with their families so when the Thornton's were finally left alone, Jack and Elizabeth were able to relax out the back while the kids continued to play in the yard. Eve and Grace were playing in their tree house while Halley sat at the outdoor table with colouring pencils and paper.

"Mom, what do you think?" Halley said as she held up a picture of a character of her favourite tv show. Clearly, she had got her father's gifts of drawing. Even Jack was sometimes stunned at how good Halley was for only twelve years old. She had an amazing eye for putting things down on paper.

"That's beautiful Halley" Elizabeth said as she looked at the drawing more closely.

"Thanks!"

Elizabeth was sitting next to Halley with Liam on her lap. Due to the excitement of the day, he was now sitting immobile in his mother's arms, clearly exhausted.

"Halley!" Grace called from the tree house.

Halley glanced over.

"Come play with us!"

Halley stared at them for a moment.

"Go on, Halley. Just for a little while" Elizabeth encouraged. "They love it when you play with them."

Halley shrugged. "Okay."

Elizabeth watched as she slowly made her way over and Grace beamed at her big sister. The tree house was only a few feet off the ground and sat in the fork of a giant tree. It had been there when they moved into the house and the two younger girls had spent most of their time playing in it whenever the weather had warmed up. They had a small table and chairs in it and Jack and Elizabeth had bought Eve a mini kitchen set last Christmas which they enjoyed playing with.

Jack came out carrying Ashton who was already asleep in his arms. Jack handed Elizabeth Liam's favourite sleeping toy and Liam immediately curled up against it and rested his head against her chest. Jack sat down beside her and Elizabeth chuckled.

"You're always the favourite with this one" Elizabeth said, nudging Jack while looking down at Ashton.

Jack laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Just making an observation."

Jack slid closer to Elizabeth's side and they watched the girls playing in front of them, their shrill voices filling the air.

"Well, this is a rare sight these days" Jack said motioning toward them.

Elizabeth smiled. "Halley is growing up. You're lucky she can still pretend to be a little girl sometimes."

"She will always be my little girl though."

"You sound exactly like my Dad! Now you know what he went through having to watch his three daughters grow up, get married and have families of their own."

Jack groaned. "Don't remind me. I do not want to think about Halley dating some no-hoper."

"A no-hoper like you, Jack?"

Jack gave her a pretend glare. "You know what I mean."

"Don't worry, you will have Eve at home with you for a bit longer."

"I hope they are all at home for a long while."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his, the other holding onto Ashton as he rested against Jack's chest.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

She looked across to him in surprise. "For what?"

"For all of this. I never could have imagined a life like this."

Elizabeth laughed. "I didn't do this on my own, Jack."

"You know what I mean. You never gave up on me, on us. We could have lost everything without your faith and patience."

"Jack, I fell in love with you all those years ago. There was no way I was letting you get away from me that easily just because of a bump on the head. I knew you were still in there somewhere – I still had doubts sometimes but you came back to me."

"You're a hard woman to forget, Beth."

Jack leant over, pressing his lips to her cheek, before she turned and met his lips with her own.

"I love you, Jack. Nothing will ever change that."

Jack's face lit up with a smile, his dimples on full display. "I'm glad, because I have to go away on a training camp for a few weeks and I was worried how I was going to tell you."

"Jack, you're not serious?!" she said, her expression stern. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to be left for weeks with two boisterous toddlers, along with their girls. The girls could look after themselves to a degree, but it was hard work being a working mother of five when Jack wasn't home. The last time it had been for four days and Elizabeth felt like everything was out of control over that time. She was not keen to experience it again let alone for any longer duration.

Jack laughed. "No, I'm not serious but I wanted to test just how much you love me."

"You're pushing it, Mister" she said as she nudged him in the side.

Jack chuckled as he put his arm around her. "You know you love me."

Elizabeth mumbled in slight agreement, shaking her head as she smiled. She leant in, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead and stared out over the backyard thinking about how lucky he was despite everything that had happened and Jack knew if given the opportunity, he would never change a thing.

 _* THE END *_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for everyone's support with this story. I initially planned to have this finished a lot quicker but unfortunately life got in the way. Thank you to those readers who continued to send reviews and messages with encouragement and have supported this story since the very beginning!**_

 _ **Sometimes it is so hard to stay motivated especially when you're crazy busy at work or the kids are sick or something else gets in the way of writing but I knew that when I started this story (or any others) that I would finish it … eventually. This was my first attempt at modern fan-fiction and I was amazed at how supportive this community was and still is. So thanks again and happy reading :)**_

 _ **Now to get onto some of those other stories!**_


End file.
